


Bite Me

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Series: Bite Me [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Blood Play, Eventual McKirk, Leonard McCoy - Freeform, Lycans, M/M, Main Character Death, Male Slash, McKirk Smut, Mystery, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, eventual blood play, its about damn time these boys got together, jim kirk - Freeform, main character injuries, mckirk - Freeform, mckirk goes supernatural, mckirk vampire AU, slow burn mckirk, star trek vampire AU, these guys just cant catch a break, vampire mckirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 233,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: Something is different about Leonard McCoy, he doesn’t smell like an ordinary human, and Jim Kirk, a vampire, is determined to find out why. What will this mean for Jim? What will this mean for Leonard? Stay tuned as both of their lives collide and are turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a vampire McKirk fic, so this is my stab at it. It’s going to be a long one folks! To be updated on Mondays for the time being. Hope you enjoy!

“Fantastic.” Leonard grumbled as he stared up at the dark sky, glaring at the rain droplets that had begun to fall steadily, soaking into his scrubs. He had just gotten off from a longer than usual shift at the hospital and he was in no mood for the weather tonight. He wondered why the full moon brought out all the idiots as he brought his jacket up around himself tighter.

The weather had been forecasted to be clear, but what did weathermen know? Leonard put his hands in his scrub pockets and kept walking despite the rain. He was too close to home to bother with a taxi, but far enough away that his scrubs would do little against keeping him and his undershirt dry. 

Leonard continued to walk and weave around the streets, trying his best to stay under awnings. It may have helped keep the rain off somewhat, but what it didn’t protect him from was a pair of bright blue eyes, watching his every move in the inky darkness.

Jim had been watching Leonard for a couple nights and Leonard was none the wiser. Jim had first seen Leonard on his way to the hospital, just as the sun dipped below the horizon. Jim had gotten dangerously close to Leonard that first night when the wind suddenly shifted and he caught a strange smell coming off Leonard that stopped him in his tracks. Jim couldn’t place it and had never smelled that smell before. 

Jim backed off that night, hiding in the shadows as he continued to watch and follow Leonard. From what he could tell, Leonard was an average, normal human being. Leonard walked to and from work as normal, only to occasionally stop for take out a couple times. Nothing Leonard did suggested he was anything other than a regular, ordinary human.

Jim wasn’t buying it though, there had to be something to the man that he wasn’t seeing. Jim had debated with himself as to what he wanted to do. It wasn’t sensible, hell, it was down right dangerous to his survival, but he had to know. He waited until Leonard passed the street lamps, and down the same dark alley he knew he cut through. Jim wiped the water droplets off his face and ran his fingers through his wet hair before jumping off the rooftop and landing silently and gracefully to the pavement below.

Jim flipped the collar up on his jacket and set off swiftly and quietly behind Leonard. Jim was near silent as he stalked behind Leonard, keeping close to the shadows in case Leonard turned around. Leonard was too worried about getting himself out of the rain to bother paying attention to anything else going on around him. He lived in a nice neighborhood, nothing ever happened here so he had no reason to be on guard. If only he had any idea of what was going to happen tonight, he might have paid a bit more attention.

As soon as Leonard rounded the final corner of the alley, Jim sprang forward, bringing his fist up to meet the side of Leonard’s temple, Jim had to be careful not to punch too hard, he didn’t want to break any bones. Leonard didn’t even have time to register the blow before his world turned to black and he fell in a heap into a puddle, unconscious. 

Jim crouched down next to Leonard, taking him in closely as he raised Leonard’s head by his hair, listening to his steady heart rate and his shallow breathing. Everything about Leonard still looked normal, but when Jim got close to Leonard’s face and was finally able to get proper whiff, Leonard’s scent was definitely different from anything he’d ever smelt from any human. Jim laid Leonard’s head back on the ground when he started to feel his fangs begin to elongate at the smell, he ran his tongue along the sharp tips slowly as he opened his mouth.

No. Jim shut his eyes closed and concentrated. He couldn’t feed on him, not if he wanted to know. Jim swallowed hard and did his best to push down his instincts, after a few moments he could feel his fangs begin to retreat back to where they came. He told himself that he was going to have to feed more often around this one.

Jim needed to get Leonard back to his hideout quickly, the sun would be up in a few hours. Jim could stand the sun in short intervals if he needed to, but it severely weakened him and he would need to feed even more than normal the next night, which was extremely difficult when he was weakened so Jim tried to avoid it if at all possible.

Jim stood up slowly and shook his head, trying to get Leonard’s scent out of his nose before he did something he would regret. He took a few steps away and checked around the alley corner, it was clear. In one swift movement he stepped back towards Leonard and grabbed his arm and effortlessly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. 

Jim checked around the corner once more, choosing not to breathe so he wouldn’t have to smell Leonard. The coast was still clear, Jim adjusted Leonard more comfortably before he set off at speed, becoming nothing but a blur in the late evening rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard finds himself in a strange new place and suffice to say, he's a little angry. Who are his kidnappers, and more importantly, why have they taken him?

Leonard woke slowly, eyes blinking a few times before he closed them back. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, he was soaked and for the life of him, he couldn’t remember anything that had happened. One minute he was walking home in the rain and the next his world went black.

“Nice to see you’re awake, I was afraid I was too rough. The names Jim, and if your ID in your wallet is correct, you must be Leonard.” A voice broke through Leonard’s foggy brain, causing his eyes to snap open at the all too fast words being spoken at him, which was a mistake. Leonard grimaced as his head screamed in protest, choosing this time to slowly open his eyes. The room was fairly dark with only a single fluorescent light illuminating the rather large room.

“Who said that? What the fuck is this?” Leonard exclaimed as he went to rub the grogginess off his face only to realize he couldn’t. Leonard looked up, he was hanging, his feet barely touching the ground as he tugged on the chains that were holding his arms above his head, growling under his breath, but he couldn’t move them very far. Leonard was confused and very angry, what the fuck was this asshole playing at? Who the fuck just kidnaps someone and hangs them up from the ceiling? 

“Those chains aren’t going anywhere so I would suggest you calm down.” Jim answered coolly as he leaned against the wall, just out of reach of the fluorescent light so all Leonard could make out was his outline. Jim had already ruled out Leonard being a lycan or he would already he howling at the silver chains, he also ruled out vampire or else Leonard’s wrists would be irritated and he would be able to break the chains. Was there something else out there that Jim didn’t know about? It was completely possible. Jim was trying to keep his distance, he didn’t want what happened earlier to happen again before he could go out and feed properly.

“What the fuck are you playing at? Who are you? Actually I don’t care, just come closer so I can kick your ass.” Leonard spit out quickly, growing angrier with each question. If he ever got his hands free he was going to strangle whoever this guy was. What kind of person just kidnaps someone else, but more importantly, why? Leonard’s hands suddenly went slack as the questions started filling his head faster than he could answer any of them. 

Why was he here and why did this guy want with him? Surely not to kill him or he would have done it already. He didn’t know many people since transferring hospitals a few months ago, he didn’t know any secrets, he didn’t owe anyone money, he was stumped. Was this just some random kidnapping? 

“As for what this is, it’s exactly what it looks like. I thought doctors were supposed to be smart.” Jim quipped as he continued to stare at Leonard, unmoving from the wall he was leaning against, still trying to figure him out. Leonard just glared in Jim’s direction, too angry to form words as he began tugging roughly at his chains again, spinning himself around in the process. 

“Those chains were made for something stronger than you, so again, I would suggest you calm down.” Jim reiterated with an impatient sigh as he righted himself from the wall slowly, inching closer, pacing around the edge of the light. The way Jim worded that didn’t escape Leonard. Something stronger than him? What was this guy playing at?

“As for who I am, that’s unimportant… for now. And as for what I’m playing at, time will tell, hopefully.” Jim answered Leonard’s questions lazily as he meandered over to what Leonard thought looked like a bookshelf. 

Leonard shivered, swallowing thickly, he was scared, hell, he was terrified. He didn’t know who this guy was or what he wanted with him and it didn’t sound like he was going to get any answers anytime soon, at least any answers worth a shit. Leonard was about to ask more questions but a loud noise down the hall followed by quiet, almost silent footsteps heading their way shut him right up. 

“Jimmy boy, what is that delectable and interesting aroma? Did you bring home take out?” The newcomer asked with a smile in his voice, catching Leonard’s scent down the hall. Leonard could just make out the new figure standing next to Jim in the dark. Takeout? Leonard sniffed the air, he didn’t smell anything. 

“No, Marco, he’s not take out and you’re not to lay a finger on him. Is that in anyway unclear?” Jim ordered; direct and to the point. He turned to face Marco, bringing himself to his full height and baring his fangs slightly to show Marco he meant business. 

Him? What did this guy mean by “him?” Surely they weren’t talking about himself Leonard thought as he kept quiet, trying to figure all this out. What the fuck was going on? This was seriously getting bizarre and Leonard’s stomach was in knots, he had to get out of here and fast. He tried to squint into the darkness still trying to see who this other guy was but the lighting was too low. How they could even see each other he’d never know.

“Whoa, ease up boss it was just a joke. No need to pull rank.” Marco joked nervously, trying to calm Jim down, he didn’t realize how serious Jim was. “It’s Lorcan you’re going to want to have the talk to. You know how he is.”

“I know.” Jim said simply and flatly, retracting his fangs and easing his stance before turning back to the bookshelf and pulled out an old tome, dusting it off with his hands. “I’ll deal with him when he gets back.” Marco gave Jim a small smile and excused himself with a nod. Leonard could feel Marco’s eyes boring into him as he ducked back down the hall.

“Are you seriously not going to tell me what the fuck is going on? Marco? Lorcan? What kind of names are those?” Leonard continued to ask questions and jangle his chains as soon as he figured the other was out of earshot, much to Jim’s annoyance. This human was smart, and paid too close attention to detail for his liking. Jim slammed his book shut, the clanging of metal echoing in his sensitive ears, putting him on edge.

“Are you going to act like a grown man and stop, or are you going to make me stop you?” Jim asked, the annoyance clear in his voice. Leonard didn’t dignify him by speaking, his only reply was a glare and jangling his chains even louder, trying his hardest to break them. 

“I thought not.” Jim said quietly, closing his eyes and breathing out a puff of air through his nose and walked over to a small box on the wall behind Leonard and opened it quickly before slamming it closed again. Leonard didn’t even hear anything after the small door had shut, the only thing that gave away that Jim was behind him was the quick prick he felt on his neck before his world, once again, quickly faded to black. 

“Finally.” Jim murmured quietly as he watched Leonard go slack and slump forward, finally ceasing his assault on his chains. Jim quickly unhooked Leonard’s chains and lifted the dead weight of the brunette easily into his arms, carefully walking him over and easing him against the wall. Jim reattached Leonard’s chains to the wall, not giving him much slack so he couldn’t struggle as much as before.

After Jim secured Leonard’s chains he looked down, checking Leonard’s arms, lifting his shirt to see his stomach, all looked normal. The smell was still there though, unchanging as before, it was curious. Jim brushed Leonard’s damp hair out of his face as he examined him closely, lifting his lids to check his eyes, Leonard still looked and seemed completely human to the naked eye, but what was he hiding?

Jim let out a soft sigh as he moved Leonard’s hair back carefully, he was going to have his work cut out for him, but first he needed to feed. Jim had neglected himself the past few nights as he watched Leonard from afar, never letting him out of his sight for too long. 

Jim stood and rechecked Leonard’s chains, once satisfied that they were secure, Jim made his way to the doorway, glancing back at Leonard for a brief second before slipping out of the room. Jim made his way down the hall and after giving strict instructions to Marco and claiming Leonard, Jim slipped quickly out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard comes face to face, literally, with the last of Jim's crew. Also Leonard finds himself in a world of monsters.

Leonard bit back a groan as his world came swirling back to him, almost making him dizzy. This time instead of opening his eyes quickly, he gave himself a few moments to come to his senses. If he was being honest with himself, he was really hoping that he would open his eyes and be back in his condo, in his nice comfortable lazy boy. His hope was quickly smashed when he opened his bleary eyes and was staring at those same boring grey walls.

“God dammit.” Leonard cursed out loud as he leaned back, coming in contact with the wall behind him. A wall? Leonard quickly sat up and began looking around him. Looks like his captor at least had the decency to sit him down against the wall while he was unconscious instead of leaving him dangling from his arms. He rolled his eyes as he realized that he was still chained up with his arms over his head. He yanked on the chains a few good times, testing them. They were just as strong as before, but on a shorter chain so he couldn’t even stand up if he wanted to.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? About time you woke up.” A new, deeper voice, with a slight accent that Leonard hadn’t heard before echoed through the darkness. 

“Great, another clown to add to this circus.” Leonard grumbled to himself as he continued to test the chains. Suddenly Leonard was face to face with a dark brown set of eyes, making him gasp sharply and recoil back as far as he could. How the hell did he get over here so fast?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite hear, mind repeating that?” The man questioned harshly, as he gazed at Leonard in an unnerving and unnatural way. Leonard couldn’t help but stare back at the man with wide eyes, mouth open slightly in shock. The mans hair was short and dark, complexion pale, taller than the others, multiple scars ran along his face and arms, but what Leonard couldn’t stop looking at was his eyes. They looked as if his pupils had completely blown, Leonard couldn’t make out an iris, but that was ridiculous, right? It had to be the lighting, or the angle.

“I didn’t think so. So you’re the one that James has been going on about, eh? You don’t look like much, but I will admit, that smell, there’s something about it, about you...” The man rambled on, curiosity apparent in his voice, sniffing the air around Leonard before suddenly coming in close, gripping Leonard’s thigh, and taking a deep breath around his carotid artery, groaning quietly.

“What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck off me, creep!” Leonard asked nervously, trying to get as far away from this guy as possible, completely repulsed by the touch. The man only chuckled lowly at Leonard’s discomfort, but he didn’t back away. This guy made Leonard extremely nervous and he didn’t like this one bit, at least the other two kept their distance.

The man continued to check Leonard over before taking his hand and grabbing Leonard’s chin roughly and brought his face in close. 

“What are you?” The man asked quietly and he continued to stare at Leonard, as if he were expecting something to happen. Leonard was so confused and he could only sit there with his face scrunched in the other man's hand, the grip on his face was too strong to try to wrench away. What the hell is this guy implying? What else would he be? How the hell did this guy have such a good grip?

“Let’s find out shall we?” The man said with a devious grin, as he tilted Leonard’s head to one side, staring at Leonard as he slowly brought his face to this side of his neck. He slowly opened his mouth as he got close, fangs extending out, just out of Leonard’s view. 

Leonard was struggling as hard as he could against his grip, but he was failing miserably. His chains jangled loudly, his chest heaving as he tried to do anything he could to get out of this man’s grip. 

“Lorcan! What do you think you’re doing? Hands off!” Marco yelled immediately as he came into the room to investigate what all the noise was about. 

“I don’t see your name on him, Marco. Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Lorcan answered coolly, not moving a muscle away from Leonard’s neck. Leonard’s eyes darted from one man to the other, he could feel the sweat beading along his forehead. He was a nervous wreck and was glad that this other man showed up when he did, even if he still couldn’t figure out any of their intentions. Marco barked out a laugh and leaned against the doorway. 

“I don’t have to. James has claimed him and you know the laws. I don’t think James will excuse you twice, Lorcan. Leave the man alone.” Marco said suddenly serious and Leonard didn’t miss the warning in his voice as his eyes continued to dart between both men. Lorcan hissed loudly and released Leonard’s face with force, causing his head to hit the wall. 

“I know the laws Marco, better than you, but the days of old are past and you don’t make the rules here. I don’t take orders from you.” Lorcan replied slowly as he brought himself up and into a crouch in front of Leonard, giving a low growl. Leonard gulped audibly as his heart rate continued to climb. Laws? What laws? And did this guy seriously just growl at another man?

“You know we still follow the ancient laws, or have you forgotten? You really want to do this, Lorcan? I needn’t remind you what happened last time.” Marco said, issuing a warning in his voice that Lorcan all but ignored as he brought himself into a crouch as well, meeting the challenge. 

“All too well, brother, I never got to pay you back for this.” Lorcan answered back bitterly as he traced his finger down a scar on his cheek.

“You were never one for letting the past go.” Marco said lazily, yet with a slight smirk for being able to get one over on his brother for once. This didn’t sit well with Lorcan as he was the first to lunge for Marco, who anticipated his brothers hasty and sloppy attack and easily moved out of the way. Lorcan snarled loudly, angry at being outsmarted by his brother, turned and prepared for another attack, the sound of hasty footsteps coming towards him an afterthought.

“What the hell is going on in here? Stop, now!” Jim roared out the order as he made his way into the room, demanding answers from the two of them with fangs fully out, eyes burning bright blue with authority. Leonard wished that he was anywhere but here as he recoiled as much as he could from the fight, which wasn’t near far enough as far as he was concerned, yet he couldn’t look away from it. 

This was the weirdest fucking thing he’s ever seen in his life. Aside from being kidnapped which he was still pissed about and had to think of someway to escape this hell hole, a part of him couldn’t help but be curious, the tiny sliver of him that wasn’t absolutely terrified that is. These men seemed absolutely crazy, but Leonard knew that couldn’t be the case. There was something else going on here and apparently it had something to do with him and he wanted to know what.

Marco whipped his head to see Jim and immediately withdrew from the fight, submitting with a quick bow of the head, hiding his eyes. Jim was satisfied with Marco’s response and turned himself back to the other. Lorcan was still crouched and hissed at Jim, eyes glowing brown with anger, completely taking over and clouding his judgement, otherwise he might have thought twice about the challenge. 

Jim crouched where he stood, staring intensely at Lorcan, issuing a challenge of his own. Lorcan accepted and lunged first, and instead of stepping aside like Marco, he met Lorcan head on. The two clashed together like heavyweight fighters, neither giving an inch. As good of a fighter as Lorcan was, Jim was the older and more experienced fighter. Jim quickly grabbed Lorcan and tossed him across the room as easily as someone would toss a baseball.

Lorcan flew through the air and landed against the wall with enough force to crack the wall where he hit. Lorcan fell into an unmoving heap, giving Jim just enough time to blur his way over and pick him up by his shirt, slamming him hard against the wall, cracking the wall further. Jim stared into Lorcans dark, angry glowing eyes, hissing his disapproval as he brought his fangs to Lorcan’s throat.

Leonard was on the other side of the room, not daring to move or make any noise, barely even daring to breathe. How the hell did this Jim guy just toss the other guy halfway across the room like it was nothing? How the fuck did this guy just make a crack in the wall and not shatter a few bones? And how the hell did Jim move so fast? Leonard was terrified of the answer he came up with, he didn’t like where this was going, not one bit. This seriously couldn’t be happening, could it? Stuff like this only happens in movies, right?

Lorcan struggled against Jim’s grip for a few moments, refusing to submit. Jim’s hold was unmoving and strong, giving Lorcan no leverage to counter. Lorcan’s fight slowly started to leave him as he thought through his options, finally seeing sense, he bared his neck to Jim and submitted. Jim bit hard on Lorcan’s neck, but not drawing blood, accepting his submission and threw him unceremoniously to the ground.

“When I give an order, you obey immediately and without question. Is that in anyway unclear, Lorcan?” Jim asked angrily as he glared down at Lorcan, his eyes blazing like blue fire.

“No, sir.” Lorcan spit out the words bitterly as he glared back at Jim, his eyes completely dark and boding, the brown glow diminishing as he sat up and leaned back against the wall, wiping the blood from his nose where Jim’s elbow had caught him when they clashed. 

“Don’t let it happen again, Lorcan. You know the laws and I’ve been extremely lenient with you so far, but I won’t tolerate anymore disobedience. Now get out of my sight.” Jim ordered as he took a step back to allow Lorcan to stand. Lorcan gave a final glare to Jim as he slinked away into the dark hallway. Jim’s eyes followed him as he left the room, he then turned to Marco who hadn’t moved an inch, and nodded at him to follow Lorcan. Marco bowed and followed closely after his brother.

Jim sighed heavily as he pressed a hand against the wall, trying to gather himself. He closed his eyes tight and took a deep breath, feeling his fangs retract. Jim took a step away from the wall and turned around, seeing Leonard plastered against the wall, looking completely terrified with horrified eyes staring back at him.

“Fuck.” Jim thought as his shoulders slumped, letting out a puff of air. He had completely forgotten about the human in the heat of the fight and quickly weighed his options. The easiest was the truth but could he trust this human with their secrets? Could this human even handle the truth? He figured the human had seen way to much for him to even begin to string a lie together that he would believe.

“You look a little pale.” Jim observed, moving closer to where Leonard still sat unmoving, trying to avoid the elephant in the room, but he knew it was impossible now.

“Your eyes.” Was all that Leonard managed to stutter out as the recoiled back further the closer Jim got. Jim cursed silently, his eyes must still be glowing from the adrenaline rush of the fight, and there was no point in hiding it now.

“I suppose you’ll be wanting that explanation.” Jim said quietly as he stopped next to Leonard, staring down at him. Leonard had his eyes closed tight and refused to look at him. Leonard was hoping if he closed his eyes tight enough, that he might disappear away from this nightmare. Leonard opened his eyes again slowly after a few seconds, cursing to himself when he was still, once again, in that stupid room. 

Leonard looked up after noticing Jim was standing right above him in the light. He dared to look up and finally get a good look at his captor, and it surprised him. He looked really young, unlike the other two, they looked older and more battle worn. 

Jim’s eyes were still glowing bright blue and Leonard wondered briefly if they were actually that color. His sandy blonde hair was around finger length and styled messily on his head, he had on a semi loose fitting grey shirt that draped over Jim in all the right places, hiding his fit and toned body and a snug pair of washed jeans that didn’t leave too much to Leonard’s imagination. 

“An explanation would be nice, since I’ve only been asking for one this entire fucking evening.” Leonard spat angrily, deciding to throw his apprehensiveness out the window as he yanked on the chains once more. Jim chuckled at Leonard’s anger, Jim didn’t blame him, even if Leonard was being annoying about it. The least Jim could do was explain because now that Leonard had seen what he did, there was no going back.

“Where do I even start? Do you believe in things that go bump in the night?” Jim asked as he turned his head towards Leonard slowly, eyes still faintly glowing blue in the dim light. Leonard stopped moving as he regarded the question, after what he had just seen, he wasn’t quite sure what he believed anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard gets a few answers and a little backstory from Jim before they get rudely interrupted.

“If you had asked me this morning, my answer would have been hell no, but after seeing what I just saw, I’m willing to go out on a limb here.” Leonard answered slowly as his eyes flicked from Jim’s glowing blue eyes to the crack Lorcan had made in the wall. 

“Well for what I’m about to tell you, you’re going to have to be a bit open minded.” Jim continued to stare at Leonard’s face, gauging his reaction as his ears were listening to his rapid heartbeat. Jim was glad that he took the opportunity while Leonard was unconscious to go feed, otherwise he’d be having other problems right now than trying to explain all of this. 

“I think I have a pretty good idea already but accepting it is a whole other ball game.” Leonard said quietly as he sat there nervously, watching Jim stare at him with curious eyes.

“Well the faster you accept it, the easier all of this is going to be.” Jim chuckled airily at the look on Leonard’s face as he was still trying to figure out everything. 

“But how? Where?” Leonard fumbled, his brain not quite being able to fully process everything, even though he had seen the evidence first hand. 

Jim pursed his lips and stared at the ground in thought before walking back to the bookshelf and pulled out another, larger tome, flipping through the pages and walked back toward Leonard. Jim sat the book in Leonard’s lap gently and tapped a photo. 

“This is Viktor, first of our kind. He disappeared a millenia ago and no ones heard or seen him since. He’s presumed dead from the war, but no one knows.” Jim started slowly, running his finger along the text that gave the story of Viktor and how he came to be. 

Leonard looked at the photo staring back at him intently. A tall, pale man with fangs, legs bent in a crouch, with a black leather cloak covering him and pooling around his feet, with the collar propped up. A part of him still wanted to believe this was a fairytale. He took an audible gulp before glancing up to Jim, hoping he would tell him he was joking. Jim glanced into Leonard’s eyes, confirming everything with just a look. God help him. 

“These four are our Elders, Viktors chosen; Kane, Delano, Zurie, and Thana.” Jim explained as he continued to point at each face and name them. Leonard followed Jim’s finger, gawking at the photos, part of him still didn’t want to believe this was real, but the other part, deep, deep down was fascinated that actual vampires existed among them, managing to remain hidden all these years.

“So how long? What do you?” Was all that Leonard could manage to ask as his eyes rapidly scanned the text, taking in every word, trying to learn as much as possible about this new world he’d been brought into. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, anyone would, but I’ll tell you what you should know.” Jim began as he flipped to the middle of the book and pointed to a grand battle scene between the vampires and lycans. 

“About two centuries ago, give or take, there was a great war. The lycans caught us unaware at first light as we were preparing to go inside from the previous nights battle, the sun was just beginning to rise as they snuck, or were let in I should say, by the back gate and slaughtered everyone they came across. I had only just made it in to warn them but I was too late. I did everything I could, but it wasn’t enough. The lycans managed to kill the Elders, the only thing keeping us all together really, and the remaining vampires fled. Now, we’re the hunted, always hiding in the shadows.”

“Why don’t you just make more vampires to help fight these lycans?” Leonard asked like it was the most obvious solution. Jim returned his glance sadly, heaving a small sigh. 

“Unfortunately it’s not that easy. First off, you have to have the gene to be able to be turned into a vampire and second, not every vampire can turn people. Hence the Elders, the first besides Viktor to be able to turn others. After them it was few and far between.” Jim explained as his eyes stayed focused on the battle scene in the tome. 

“So can you…?” Leonard trailed off, almost afraid to ask, afraid of what that meant for him if Jim could. 

“I’ve tried, and I’ve been mostly unsuccessful in my attempts.” Jim admitted as he turned away from Leonard, almost ashamed of the fact. 

“Mostly?” Leonard asked as he quirked an eyebrow, encouraging Jim to continue, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Mine don’t die right away like they usually do with most of us, mine will last a few days, weeks at most, then they grow weak and die.” Jim said quietly, staring off into nothing as if reliving a distant memory. 

“So, where do you fit into all of this?” Leonard asked quietly as he continued to stare at the bloody battle scene before him, curious as to what had brought Jim into this world.

“You want my story?” Jim laughed a little at the question, all this information he was giving Leonard and he wanted to know his story, this guy was indeed an odd one. Jim hated the memory, he tried not to think about it as much as possible, but at the question it all came rushing back. He began telling the story, as if on autopilot, trying not to convey his emotions. 

“It all began when I was just a boy, maybe ten if I recall correctly. I was finishing up my chores one evening when I heard a commotion going on in the house, then I heard my mother scream. I ran into the house to see my mother, father and sisters lying on the living room floor, unmoving, blood splattered everywhere. I remember being terrified as I stared at them, wondering what could have caused such a bloody scene. I was too afraid to move, to make a sound, even when I heard a noise to my left. A man came and stood beside me, I turned my head slightly to see that he was wearing a dark cloak, and his green eyes were glowing faintly in the darkness.” Jim finished solemnly, picturing his mother, father and sister, throats ripped out, lying on the living room floor flickering in his mind, haunting him still to this day. 

“What the fuck? Vampires just slaughtered your family?” Leonard asked, mouth agape as he listened to Jim’s story. Jim paused slightly at Leonard’s question, as if the way Leonard had put the question pained him, taking a moment before continuing.

“I don’t know what Kane saw in me that night, or why he chose to spare me, he would never say. He took me back to the coven and put me on a sort of trial by the council, to see whether they thought I would make a worthy candidate. Fortunately or unfortunately, however you decide to look at it, they chose to let me live. I lived with them for the better part of a year proving myself to the very ones that killed my family, if I didn’t I knew they would kill me too. Now that I’ve had the time to think it over, I should have let them kill me, but I was young and scared. I didn’t want to serve them, or prove myself to those assholes, but I feared death by them more.”

“Shit.” Leonard mumbled softly as he sat there and thought about some poor kid having just lost his family and being forced to serve and live among the very ones that did it. That must have been extremely tough, Leonard didn’t even want to imagine having to go through that.

“Once I was turned, Kane had me training with the Elites, the lycan hunters, the best of the best warriors we had. Kane always oversaw my training, guiding me and giving me pointers, it took hardly any time for me to shoot through the ranks and become one of the best, I was a natural. We hunted Lycans for a century before the great war, so well that most of the Elites were cocky, arrogant, and it ended up getting the coven slaughtered and themselves. I’m the last Elite left, that I know of anyway.”

“So you’re some super vamp? Christ I’m going to need a drink after all of this.” Leonard groaned as he rested his head back on the wall. What a day, not even 24 hours ago he was working in the hospital, blissfully unaware that the supernatural even existed and now he was sitting next to a vampire, listening to a war between them and werewolves. Christ almighty.

“No, not exactly, but I’m…” Jim began to explain before he suddenly went quiet, whipping his head and cocking it towards the doorway, scrunching his face in confusion.

“What is it?” Leonard asked quietly, alarmed and a little freaked out by Jim’s sudden silence and intense focus on the doorway, he hadn’t heard anything. 

“Shhhh.” Jim answered just as quiet, not moving a muscle, trying to listen when suddenly a chorus of low, bone chilling howls wafted through the window from outside. Leonard didn’t need to guess or be given an explanation as to what it was, this night just kept getting better and better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lycans have come to pay Jim and the crew a visit, but why? What do they want?

“Stay quiet, don’t move.” Jim ordered hastily, looking down at Leonard wide eyed for a brief second with a pained expression before blurring out of the room. He hated to leave Leonard alone, especially after dropping all this information on him. He had no choice, he had to see what was going on, to protect himself and the others.

Leonard obeyed immediately, without question, and sat motionless in the now empty room. All was quiet as he sat there, not daring to move a muscle, barely able to make himself breathe. If lycans caused Jim that much alarm, he wanted nothing to do with them. Leonard had wished that Jim had at least unchained him before he left so he could at least hide, or so something to protect himself, he was a sitting duck.

What were werewolves doing here? How did they find them? Many questions flitted through his mind, only to be silenced by a loud crash that sounded like glass shattering down the hallway, followed by heavy footfalls and a loud roar soon after. 

The sounds of snapping jaws and snarls could be heard almost immediately where the fight was taking place. Leonard had no idea what was going on, who was hitting who, it was too hard to tell by sound alone. The sound of things breaking, smashing, shattering, mixed with yells and howls was becoming almost overwhelming to Leonard. Why did he have to get mixed up in this? 

Growls and hisses continued to drift down the hallway, filling the room, seemingly getting closer. Leonard’s mouth went dry at the thought of the outcome if Jim happened to lose this fight. A sudden loud cry then a crash, followed by deafening silence made Leonard sit upright and hold his breath. 

Something was obviously not right, it was too quiet now. Leonard swallowed thickly as he heard the low sounds of snuffling coming down the hall. Leonard squeezed his eyes tight, hoping and praying that for the love of god, he was hearing things. 

When the noise stopped, Leonard dared to peek and opened one eye slowly, maybe he had imagined the noise after all. Leonard’s stomach suddenly twisted as his heart rate skyrocketed. A pair of bright amber eyes was watching him from the darkened doorway. Leonard was frozen with terror, unable to quite see the beast just yet, but he could tell by how high the eyes were, that it was massive, close to seven feet tall if Leonard had to guess. It stood on its hind legs like a human but nothing of its outline suggested any form of human remained. 

Leonard watched those amber eyes, bobbing up and down as the lycan sniffed the air a few more times before settling back on his face. Leonard was terrified but unable to look away as the lycan ducked its head through the doorway and slowly entered the room and into the light completely. It had short jet black fur with a large muscular chest, with powerful arms that ended in hands with long claws. It had long, thick legs that resembled the hind legs of a wolf, that ended in large elongated feet-like paws with short claws. Its face was unmistakably wolf, with its pointy ears, large eyes and long snout that was filled with razor sharp teeth. 

The lycan slowly dropped to all fours as it slinked its way further into the room, but not getting too close as it skirted around in front of Leonard, sniffing the air and checking Leonard out with a curious expression. 

Leonard had no idea what the lycan was doing, he was sitting in this empty room, chained up with no way to defend himself. He was easy pickings, yet the lycan stayed its distance before letting loose another long, low howl. The sound made Leonard shudder and his blood run cold, there was something primal about it. The lycan paused for a few seconds, tilting its head, before slowly advancing on Leonard. 

“Well this is it. What a way to go.” Leonard thought to himself as he watched the lycan slowly advance on him. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined he would die by becoming a snack for a lycan. What did he do wrong? What had he done to deserve this? Leonard closed his eyes tight, he didn’t want to know when he’d become lunch. 

Leonard kept his eyes shut, hearing his pulse throbbing in his ears and waited for a growl, a sudden movement from the lycan, or teeth around his throat, anything. The only thing he was greeted with was hot, rancid breath, moving over his face. Leonard peeked an eye open and came nose to snout with the lycan. Leonard jumped back and pressed himself as far into the wall as he could go, but didn’t figure there was much use shouting, like he could find his voice anyway.

Leonard and the lycan stared at each other for a few more seconds before the beast once again got to its feet. The lycan leaned back and gave a loud roar before moving to grab Leonard’s chains. 

Suddenly, there was a blur to Leonard’s left and before he could register it, the lycan was sent flying to the other side of the room with a heavy crash against the wall. Jim, with blood covering his arms, splattered heavily along his clothing, even flecked in his sandy blonde hair, was now standing in front of Leonard, between him and the lycan. Leonard was surprised that Jim was standing in the middle of danger to save him but very much relieved. 

The lycan recovered quickly, shaking its head, trying to come out of its daze. Jim took the lycans hesitation and pulled out two small, curved, silver blades, twirling them in his hands. The lycan took none too kindly at seeing the source of the attack and growled loudly at Jim, baring its fangs. Jim returned in kind, baring fangs of his own, gleaming in the low light. Jim and the lycan stared at each other for a few seconds, sizing each other up. 

The lycan made the first move, too angry to wait any longer and started barreling towards Jim, letting loose snarls from deep in its chest. Jim watched as the lycan started running towards him, jaws snapping as they envisioned themselves around his neck. “Too hasty, must be new” Jim thought to himself as he launched himself up in the air as the lycan got closer and started to lunge forward. 

Jim easily cleared the lycans height as he did a flip, and at the height of his flip he sent the daggers into the lycan’s back, where it couldn’t reach them. Jim landed gracefully on the balls of his feet, in a crouch to absorb his landing, as the lycan howled loudly in pain before tripping and landing close to Leonard with a heavy thud. 

Leonard gaped as he stared at the lycan thrashing on the ground, growling and yowling in pain, trying its best to remove the daggers but it couldn’t reach and they were buried too deeply. Jim came over quickly and shoved the blade as far as they would go into the Lycans back. The Lycan yelped louder as it began to convulse and the sounds of bones could be heard breaking and cracking as it slowly shifted back into its human form. 

Leonard was equally captivated and appalled at the same time as he watched the transformation take place. He had to piece together many people in the ER, but this was something new entirely, the way the bones sounded as they broke and snapped back together made him shudder. Sure he’s had to set his fair of bones, but this was something completely different that he was not at all used to. Soon before them both laid a naked, human male, covered in blood, shaking and crying out at the daggers embedded in his back. 

“Who sent you?!” Jim asked loudly as he twisted one knife in the lycans back with a sickening crunch. The lycan ignored the question and cried out in agony, trying its best to get away from Jim and get the knives out of its back but Jim was having none of it. Jim grabbed the blade handle firmly and pulled the lycan back to him and placing a knee on its back. 

“Why the hell are you here?!” Jim asked again, as he twisted both blades into the lycan’s back, earning the loudest scream yet. The lycan took a shuddering gasp when Jim finally released the daggers and glanced upwards at Leonard in a knowing stare. Jim didn’t miss the lycan glancing at Leonard as he put two and two together. 

“Thanks for the help.” Jim said to the lycan before drawing out a silver blade from underneath his cloak and in one quick swipe, cut the lycan’s head cleanly from its shoulders. Jim didn’t flinch as the lycan’s body shuddered before it went completely limp, and his eyes still staring at Leonard, but now unseeing. Leonard on the other hand was about to lose his mind as he watched the blood quickly pour from where the man’s head used to be and onto the floor. 

“You just chopped that guys head off?! Just like that?! Holy hell, what the actual fuck, Jim?” Leonard asked in shock, as he stared at the man, unable to look away as the blood continued to pool underneath him. Jim rolled his eyes as he grabbed Leonard’s chains and put in the key to unlock them, pulling Leonard up and pinning him against the wall with an arm to Leonard’s chest. 

“I know this is still a lot to take in and process, but let me make one thing perfectly clear. You’re in my world now Leonard, and like it or not you’re a part of this somehow. It’s not pretty and it’s not easy and I’ve had to do a lot of shit I don’t like or agree with to survive. If you want to live past the night, shut up and do exactly as I say. Right now, we need to go, unless you want to be dog food by morning.” Jim said harshly, he hated to be so direct about it but he had no choice, he had to protect Leonard and this was the only way he knew how. 

Jim needed to make sure that Leonard understood exactly what the risks were and why he had to do the things he did. He didn’t have time to babysit, he just needed Leonard to listen to him and not question everything, at least until they got somewhere safe and they could start trying to figure out what was going on. 

“I… yeah, you’re right, I’m sorry.” Leonard said with a wince, this was serious, deadly serious and Jim was right. Leonard’s only hope of surviving was standing in front of him, covered in blood, eyes still blazing blue from the rush of the previous fight. Leonard exchanged a glance with Jim before nodding and bowing his head slightly. 

“Good, now come on, we need to get somewhere safe. I sent Marco and Lorcan down to clear the way.” Jim said as he grabbed Leonard’s arm and pulled him along with him, keeping him close and staying on high alert for the slightest noise, but his mind began to wander the closer they got to where they were going with no incidents. 

Jim felt guilty and almost blamed himself for ruining Leonard’s life. He seemed to have had it made, big house, an esteemed doctor working at the best hospital in the entire area, he had his life figured and lined out. He couldn’t blame himself though. If he hadn’t found Leonard first, the lycans would have eventually found him. He had no idea why the lycans wanted this human specifically, but he was going to find out. His first clue, of course, was the way Leonard smelled. It was a completely new smell that he’d never encountered before and it couldn’t be a coincidence. 

Jim couldn’t quite explain the smell that was coming off Leonard. He had a deep, rustic smell to him, almost powerful, but not quite. Jim couldn’t put his finger on just why the smell captivated him so much, but there had to be a reason, and he assumed the lycans knew or they wouldn’t be after Leonard specifically. He should have kept the other lycan alive for further questioning, he thought, scolding himself for being hasty. 

“Come on, through here.” Jim said as he gestured to the doorway, letting Leonard go first as Jim covered their backs. The two of them walked through the door and into what Leonard assumed was a garage of sorts. There were cars and motorcycles parked up and down in rows, all of them looked brand new. 

“Glad to see you alive, boss.” Marco greeted nervously, also covered in a fair amount of blood, as he and Lorcan, who was unmistakably clean of blood but a few flecks, fell in behind Jim as they walked through the garage. Leonard kept a curious eye on Lorcan who seemed strangely calm given the circumstances, but Jim and Marco seemed to trust him, but Leonard wasn’t going to trust him any time soon.

“You know it’s going to take more than one Lycan to take me out.” Jim said with a grin before focusing his attention back on Leonard, who was in awe.

Leonard gave a low whistle as they passed down the aisles, head whipping side to side, taking in all the exotic and expensive cars. There were Ashton, Ferrari, Porsche, Lamborghini, so many cars that Leonard could only dream and drool over. 

“Pick one.” Jim said as he stopped in the middle of the aisle, glancing at Leonard and gesturing to the collection. 

“Beg pardon?” Leonard asked, continuing to stare at all the cars, wondering if he had heard Jim right. 

“We need to leave and I’m letting you pick the car we take. Unless you want to walk a couple hundred miles and fight lycans the whole way, because I sure don’t, then I suggest you pick.” Jim said as he put his sword back into its holster under his cloak before continuing to stroll down the aisle. 

“It may be silly in a room full of so much choice, but I want that one.” Leonard said as he pointed to an all blacked out Nissan GTR sitting over by itself in front of the door. 

“That’s my favorite.” Jim said with a grin as he blurred over and grabbed the keys that were hanging up on the wall. Leonard smiled a little at Jim’s words before making his way over to the GTR and hopped in the passenger's seat and snapped the seat belt. 

“Marco, Lorcan take your pick and let’s go. Safe house 3.” Jim ordered as he was getting into the driver’s seat. Marco and Lorcan nodded and picked out their respective keys. Marco chose the blood red Lamborghini Huracan and refusing to ride with his brother, Lorcan chose a black with red trim Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R.

Everyone fired up their engines and fell in line behind Jim as they all sped quickly out of the driveway and onto the dark, seemingly quiet road. Leonard looked around at the rows of quiet houses, the people inside sleeping and blissfully unaware that things like vampires and lycans even existed, in that brief moment, he envied them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their harrowing escape from the lycans, the boys finally get a few uninterrupted minutes with each other and with their thoughts.

Jim watched Leonard as the other continued to stare out the window, doing his best to not look at Jim, leg twitching as he wrung his hands nervously. Leonard was still confused and wanted nothing more to go back to his old life and live like none of this had happened, but he knew he couldn’t, he’d always remember, he’d always be looking over his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Jim.” Leonard said quickly as he glanced over at Jim before looking back out the window. Saying the words before the thought better of it and silenced himself.

“For what? Kidnapping you, chaining you up, and almost letting you be lycan kibble?” Jim laughed, why in the world was this guy thanking him? The life Leonard knew was practically over, but yet he was thanking him. 

“Well when you put it what way…” Leonard couldn’t help but chuckle out a quiet airy laugh at the thought. “You could have easily just let the lycan kill me, you didn’t have to stand up for me or fight. Speaking of, you okay?” Leonard added, glancing at Jim and gesturing at the blood covering him from head to toe, ready to fly into doctor mode at a moments notice.

“Don’t worry, it isn’t my blood.” Jim said with a slight smile of satisfaction before his face quickly fell. “It was the least I could do, for everything. And for the record, I am sorry, that you’re somehow wrapped up in all of this and I can’t even tell you why. I know what it’s like being tossed into a world you want no part of.” Jim said solemnly as he glanced in the rear view mirror, making sure only Marco and Lorcan were behind them. 

In the whole mess of the evening it never clicked with Leonard that Jim was forced into this life too, just like he has. For a brief moment he thought they might have something in common, something they can use to connect with, as messed up as it might be. If he had to be stuck in this life, he’d at least like to get to know his kidnapper? Protector? Leonard wasn’t even sure what exactly Jim was now.

“We’ll figure out why the lycans want you, I promise.” Jim said whenever Leonard didn’t reply to his confession. Jim could see the reflection of Leonard’s face in the window and it pained him, he knew that look of sadness and defeat well. He wore it all too much himself after his parents and siblings were murdered and he was forced to live among the vampires. 

“Can I ask where we’re going?” Leonard asked quietly after a few miles of silence, turning to look at Jim, hands in his lap and leaned back in the seat. 

“To one of our safehouses, one that I established personally, off the books, no record of it existing. It’s probably for the best if you don’t know specifics right now, sorry.” Jim apologized, but he couldn’t risk any information leaking and it would be safer for Leonard if he didn’t know anything. Leonard’s safety was now squarely on his shoulders while they tried to find some answers and he took his responsibilities seriously. 

“You don’t trust me do you?” Leonard barked out a small laugh, he wasn’t really surprised that Jim didn’t, they barely even knew each other. To think of himself as a possible security risk amused him when Jim could easily kill him if he betrayed the blondes trust, but maybe it wasn’t so much Jim that he had to worry about. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Leonard, it’s that I don’t trust them, the lycans. If something happens and they take you, they have ways of making you talk, of telling the truth, believe me. If you don’t know anything, you might just survive, but no guarantees. It’s kind of a damned if you do, damned if you don’t situation here.” Jim answered carefully, thinking back to a few encounters he had being the lycans play thing. He knew all about their torture techniques, and they weren’t pretty. 

“Oh...” Leonard breathed quietly and nodded his head. When Jim put it that way, it did make sense. He figured if Jim didn’t want to tell him, he wouldn’t pry. He was perfectly content with not knowing too much for the time being, he had enough to process already. 

“I’m doing my best to protect you. I’m not trying to be difficult or secretive, I’m just trying to do what I think is best. I want to figure this all out as much as you do, but until then, how about you tell me about yourself?” Jim said, adding in the question at the end carefully, glancing in Leonard’s direction.

“There isn’t much to say really…” Leonard trailed off, not too sure whether he wanted to tell Jim his past, or if Jim would even really care.

“Hey, I told you a bit about my past, it’s only fair.” Jim said with a small grin, nudging the brunettes arm, teasing Leonard a little so maybe he would loosen up a bit. 

Jim was right though, he had told him about his past when he had asked, it was only fair Leonard supposed. Leonard let out a small sigh, getting comfortable in his small seat, not really looking forward to reliving the memories. 

“I did the typical American thing, went to school, met the girl, got the job, got married. Joce and I had wanted a child, we tried for several months, a little over a year to get pregnant and it never happened. We finally went to go get help, had tests done, the works. Well, before we got the results of our tests, Joce told me she was pregnant, I was over the moon, we were both incredibly happy. I thought I was going to have it all, my life was perfect.” Leonard paused for a moment, as if reliving the once happy memory. The happy memory that Jim knew was going to be shattered in the second half of his story, and he suddenly felt guilty about pressuring Leonard to spill. 

“I came home one day, early from work, we had a date that night to celebrate so I cleared my schedule. Joce was in the shower so I went to the bedroom to change. I was changing out of my scrubs and went to throw something away in the trash. That’s when I saw all the shredded up papers, with the medical logo of our doctor on them. I pulled them out and pieced them together, there were no denying the results and what they meant. Come to find out, I’m sterile.” Leonard finished weakly, as if ashamed of the fact, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“Oh, shit, I am so sorry. But also, what the fuck? How could she?” Jim said sincerely apologetic, before his voice went cold with a bite towards the end, feeling oddly protective of Leonard as he told his story. 

“I don’t know Jim. I didn’t ask, I assumed she wasn’t happy with me anymore or just really wanted a kid of her own enough to cheat on me for one, she wasn’t interested in adoption. I left the note pieces together on the bed, grabbed what I could and left. I left everything that I couldn’t grab in a couple of trips, I didn’t want the memories, and loaded up the car and I drove. I don’t even know how long I drove for, ignoring all of her phone calls, crossing one state line after the other until I ended up here. I applied to the best hospital in town and got accepted immediately. Been working there for a couple months now, getting my life back together, and now here you’ve come along.” Leonard finished, but strangely his last sentence held no malice or bite to it. Leonard was too exhausted and emotionally spent to put anything else into his words. It still didn’t stop Jim from grimacing though. 

“Fuck Leonard, I really am sorry, that’s rough. I couldn’t imagine.” Jim said as his eyes flicked over to Leonard, placing a hand gently on Leonard’s leg briefly. Jim had expected Leonard to shrug it off or recoil from his touch, but Leonard did neither. The other just looked at Jim with a sad smile before returning his gaze out the window, Jim didn’t blame him, it sounded like both of them had less than desirable pasts that they would both like to get away from and forget. 

Jim drove for a few miles in silence, he figured Leonard had shared enough and didn’t want to bring up anymore stress for him, he’d been through enough tonight. His thoughts drifted to possible reasons as they ran through his head as he stared straight in front of him, but none of them made any sense as to why the lycans would want Leonard. Why would they want just some human? They wouldn’t have risked their numbers for just a regular old human. 

Jim tried to quieten his thoughts and looked over at Leonard, whos head was resting in his hand, and his elbow up against the car window, starting to doze before suddenly nodding himself awake. 

“You should probably get some rest. It’s still going to be a long drive yet, I’ll wake you when were close.” Jim added with a small sigh, still feeling guilty. 

“Not a bad idea, I’m spent. You can call me Len by the way, all my friends do.” Leonard agreed quietly as he kicked the seat back as far as it would go and got comfortable, listening to the car’s exhaust rumble underneath him.

“Friend?” Jim thought rather than risk opening his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he looked at the sleeping man next to him, surely Leonard didn’t mean that. Jim shook his head to rid himself of the thought as his eyes drifted back onto the road.

Leonard and Jim didn’t speak anymore, both had too much going on in their minds. Jim going back to trying to figure out what the lycans wanted with Leonard when there were plenty of other humans to choose from for lunch. Leonard closed his eyes, also trying to figure out what the lycans wanted with him as he started to doze off. There was nothing special about him, he was just an ordinary country doctor, right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the boys had a little heart to heart, they finally make it to the safe house. Hopefully now they can take a small breather and start to figure out what’s going on. Hopefully.

“Hey, were here.” Jim said, causing Leonard to snort awake as Jim shook his shoulder gently. Leonard yawned and rubbed his eyes before taking in their surroundings. They were in what seemed to be, the middle of the woods, the sun was just barely coming up through the trees. Jim had parked in front of a small cliff face. Leonard quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. 

Jim got out of the car and went to the front of the cliff face and began doing something that Leonard couldn’t quite see. After a few moments the cliff face started to rumble and slide open slowly, revealing a long narrow road concealed behind it. Leonard’s jaw dropped slightly, what else were these guys hiding? Probably plenty, Leonard answered himself truthfully as Jim climbed back in the car. 

“Makes me feel like a super spy, how about you?” Jim joked as he hopped back in the car, putting it back in gear, starting to drive down the small road inside the tunnel, Marco and Lorcan close behind. 

“What the hell is this?” Leonard asked as they slowly made their way into a small garage at the end of the tunnel and parked. 

“I told you, it’s my safehouse. I had it built long ago for emergencies, in case I ever needed somewhere to hide, somewhere that no one knew existed. Now, unfortunately is an emergency until we can get this all figured out. Hopefully it'll help buy us some time to think.” Jim answered as he climbed out of the car, with Leonard climbing out cautiously behind him. 

“How long was I asleep for?” Leonard asked tiredly as he got out of the car, hunched over and stiff from the car ride. He stretched and twisted, trying to get the blood flowing again. 

“It was probably a good three hours or so, give or take.” Jim replied as he continued his way to the small door, allowing his fangs to drop, pricking his finger and letting the blood drip onto a small panel. The panel turned green and Jim opened the door. 

“No wonder I feel like hell.” Leonard grumbled as he watched Jim with interest, but didn’t comment on Jim’s bizarre security system, he was beginning to not be surprised by all the odd behavior. 

“It requires my blood to get in, so don’t get yourself locked out.” Jim answered Leonard’s unasked question while holding open the door, allowing Marco and Lorcan to step inside first, followed by Leonard before stepping in himself, allowing the door to close and lock behind him. The room was pitch black after the door had shut, there were no windows in this place.

“Geez, it sure is dar… oomph! God dammit!” Leonard muttered, fumbling around and rubbing his shin as he ran into something hard and unmoving.

“Oh, right, I keep forgetting that you are human, so no night vision. Here, sorry.” Jim said with a small chuckle as he watched Leonard bouncing around and rubbing his shin before turning the light on.

“Night vision?” Leonard asked absentmindedly as he, made his way out of the small entry room and into the next, looking around the room in awe. In front of him was a wall full of tvs and computer monitors that Jim turned on one by one, each with security cam footage of what looked like every nook and cranny of the whole place, current news, a map of the surrounding area and a couple desks with more computers on them, but Jim left those off.

“It’s not exactly night vision like what you’re used to seeing, I just call it that for fun. We can see heat signatures well, but overall it’s kind of muddy in pitch blackness but it gets the job done.” Jim answered as he turned on the last tv, eyeing the reports and the cameras carefully for a few moments before being satisfied that they weren’t followed.

“Come on, I’ll show you around.” Jim nodded towards the doorway and down the hall where he could hear Marco and Lorcan moving things around. Leonard continued to glance around the room, not quite sure what to think. How the hell did Jim have all of this built? All the insane technology made Leonard even more uncomfortable, on one hand it was nice to have some kind of warning, but to have to need all of it just to survive or have the upper hand made Leonard nervous all over again.

“Marco, Lorcan, one of you do a perimeter check and the other keep an eye on the cameras to make doubly sure we weren’t followed, then go take a break, both of you.” Jim ordered gently, before continuing down the hall, waving at Leonard to follow. 

“You got it, boss.” Marco answered immediately as he went the opposite way down the hall, to start the check. 

“Whatever.” Lorcan replied as he followed his brother back down the hall and plopped himself in the chair and kicked his feet up, watching the cameras. 

“So what else can you do?” Leonard asked curiously as he fell in step behind Jim, glancing around at all the rooms, before settling on the back of Jim’s blood flecked hair, still trying to figure him out. 

“The usual, super strength and speed, good hearing and smell. We can heal most wounds, unless they’re real severe, like in the case of silver, then we need blood to help the process. Typical vampire lore isn’t true either. We can see ourselves in a mirror, can go in the sun, albeit shortly. Let’s see, garlic doesn’t work, stakes don’t work, the only thing that seems to work is silver, and even that’s not deadly unless its in extreme doses, even in small doses it makes you feel like you’d rather die. Most wounds made with silver take a long time to heal, if they’re bad enough sometimes not at all, hence Lorcan’s scars.” Jim said, rattling off what he was sure was going to be Leonard’s next set of questions. 

“So is there anything that actually can kill you?” Leonard asked, quirking an eyebrow, following Jim as he made a turn down a different hallway. 

“There are a couple things yes, but I think I’ll be keeping those to myself for now.” Jim said with a smile and an over the shoulder wink before stopping in front of a large set of double doors. 

“You’re onto me.” Leonard chuckled before gaping at the room that Jim had just opened the door to. It was a huge, spacious room, again no windows, one end looked like a study with a desk, laptop and a couple large bookshelves behind it. The rest of the room was modern with a huge bed and had a lounge area in the corner. The walls were a light grey with the furniture being black for contrast. 

“Come on, I’m sure you’re ready for a shower, I know I am. We’ll find something for you to wear to and get you out of those scrubs.” Jim said as he motioned for Leonard to follow as he took off towards a doorway at the other end of the room. 

“A shower has never sounded better.” Leonard said dreamily as he suddenly felt filthy all over, he hadn’t even given a second thought to the fact that he was still in his medical scrubs, covered in things he wasn’t even sure of.

Jim opened the bathroom door and it was huge as well. It was all black marble with silver accents all around. It was almost like two separate bathrooms. There were two showers, one waterfall and one regular, two sinks and two toilets on opposite ends, each with their own doors. 

“This is an interesting bathroom.” Leonard said as he looked around at everything in awe, he was pretty sure his condo wasn’t even this large.

“What can I say? I like my options.” Jim said as he stepped over to a small closet and pulled out a couple towels and threw one at Leonard. 

“Apparently. Thanks.” Leonard said as he caught the towel before stepping over to the regular shower. 

“Don't mention it.” Jim said as he was already stripping down and throwing his dirty clothes down the laundry chute. He then strolled to the waterfall shower and turned it on as hot as it would go, stepping inside and letting the water cascade down and beat on his sore muscles, groaning softly as he relaxed. 

Leonard watched as Jim take off his clothes like he was the only person in the room, like Leonard wasn’t even there,, completely unphased as he walked towards the shower. Leonard eyed him curiously, still trying to get a feel for Jim, but he seemed genuine in his efforts so far. 

Jim was about the same height as Leonard, fairly thin but not overly so with a faint outline of a six pack and muscular arms that fit his frame well, Leonard had to admit that Jim looked good and he had to tear his eyes away. Leonard shook his head before he turned on the water, letting it warm up. 

Leonard on the other hand was more tentative in his undressing, feeling slightly vulnerable at being in a new and unfamiliar place, he waited for Jim to get under his waterfall before quickly getting undressed and into his own shower. 

Leonard groaned quietly as the warm spray ran down his shoulders and back, the shower felt amazing. It was at just the right height, the water was perfect as he suds his hair and gave himself a thorough cleaning. Leonard stood under the spray, feeling his muscles relax in the heat and before he knew it he was falling asleep on his feet. He must have been more tired than he thought as his body swayed forward and almost smacked his face on the wall. 

Leonard groaned again as he shut the water off, he needed to get out before he killed himself. He grabbed the towel and ran it through his hair before rubbing himself down and wrapping it around his waist. It was only then Leonard realized that Jim was no longer in the shower. He padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, spotting a light on in one of the closets and headed over. 

“I was wondering if you were…” Jim started to give Leonard a hard time before he glanced up and saw that Leonard had nothing on but a towel that was wrapped low around his waist. Stray water droplets were running from his still damp hair, down his bare chest and to his stomach, soaking into the towel. 

Leonard definitely wasn’t the most fit or toned person on the planet but he more than held his own. He was slim, with just a little tummy, with a slight tan. It was enough to give Jim pause and admire for a few moments before collecting himself at Leonard’s quirked eyebrow. 

“I was wondering if you were ever going to get out of the shower.” Jim joked with a grin, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head as he continued to filter through the racks of clothes before pulling out a dark red and black flannel shirt and pulled it over the white shirt and dark colored pants he was wearing. 

“I about dozed off or I’d still be in there. Got anything that would fit me?” Leonard chuckled with a small yawn as he leaned on the side of the doorway. Jim was having a hard time focusing, he tried keeping his eyes anywhere but on where the brunette was standing. Leonard smirked as he gazed at Jim’s slightly distracted expression before standing back up and began looking at the clothes on the racks. 

“I might have a few things, let me see.” Jim said quietly as he began rummaging through a smaller section of clothes in the corner. “Here’s an undershirt, a navy shirt and some dark pants,I hope those fit. If you need underwear, they’re in that drawer, I hope I don't have to pick those out for you.”

“I think I can manage that part myself. Thanks, Jim.” Leonard said with a small smile as he pulled the shirt over his head, adjusting it comfortably, much to Jim’s disappointment. Leonard went to the underwear drawer and pulled himself out some briefs turning his back to Jim before dropping the towel and putting the underwear on quickly. 

Jim closed his eyes and turned his head at the sight and tried to keep himself calm, which was extremely hard to do when Leonard turned around and the underwear was hugging him in all the right places, Leonard definitely had nothing to be ashamed of. 

Leonard brought the pants out of the closet with him and laid them neatly on a chair nearby before walking over and collapsing tiredly onto the bed. Leonard groaned softly as the bed sank slightly underneath him, holding him in all the right places. Leonard’s eyes began to droop before a weight on the other side of the bed startled him awake. 

“What’re you doing?” Leonard mumbled sleepily into his pillow, eyeing the other curiously, pulling the blankets up around himself as he watched Jim climb into the bed.

“Technically this is my bed, and it’s more than big enough for the two of us to share. Don’t worry I don’t bite, much.” Jim laughed as he laid back in the bed, on his pillows, and getting into a comfortable position. 

“Do you even need to sleep?” Leonard asked as he gazed lazily at Jim, shifting in the bed to get more comfortable, making sure to face Jim as he kept a sleepy eye on him. 

“Not exactly, not in the sense of like you do. Do you ever have so much going on in your head that you just want to call a timeout, or make it stop? Kind of that way for us, gives us a break and helps us recharge. We only need a couple hours every few days or so, unless we’re badly injured, then we need more.” Jim explained as he picked up a small tablet from the bedside table and did another sweep of the security cameras, and checking the news to make sure nothing of tonight or the previous nights made the headlines. 

Satisfied that everything was still clear, Jim sat the tablet back down on the nightstand and proceeded to flip over on his stomach and bury his head in his pillow, quickly falling asleep. Leonard was jealous and wished he could pass out just as easy, but was thankful that Jim had fallen asleep first. His body was relaxed and warm from the shower still but his brain still going a hundred miles an hour. 

Leonard tried his best to block out his thoughts as he watched Jim sleep hopefully he could provide some sort of answers soon. A small part of him glad that Jim was sleeping across from him, it offered him a strange sort of comfort, even if he was still on edge with everything. The way Jim’s back rose and fell rhymically lulled Leonard into a doze which quickly led into him falling into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has to make a decision and no one is happy about it, but its Jim and he’s going to do it anyway. Leonard kicks it with Marco for a bit for a little one on one time.

Leonard blinked his eyes blearily as he woke up, letting out a yawn. Leonard lifted his head slightly, and gazed over to where Jim was laying before, and noticed he wasn’t there. He glanced over to the clock on the wall and noticed it was a little past five in the evening, meaning the sun would be setting soon. That’s when his ears picked up the reason why Leonard was woken up, he could hear arguing waft down the hallway that sounded like Jim and the others.

Leonard threw the sheets back and dragged himself out of bed, he was still exhausted but he felt a lot better. He made his way over to the chair where he laid the shirt and jeans Jim had loaned him. He slipped them on quickly and padded barefoot out of the room, rubbing his face, trying to wake himself up more as he made his way towards the shouting. 

“Oh look, the human finally wakes.” Lorcan said with disdain dripping from his words as he rolled his eyes and moved further away from Leonard. 

“What’s your problem?” Leonard asked with a quirked eyebrow, not fully understanding why Lorcan seemed to dislike him so much, it’s not like he asked to be kidnapped, even if it was a better alternative. 

“His problem is that you’re the reason Jim wants to go off and get himself killed.” Marco answered calmly for his brother, he could see Lorcan’s anger rising in his glowing brown eyes and he didn’t want to have to deal with the aftermath. 

“I’ve told you, I’m not going to get myself killed! It’s a simple in and out!” Jim said exasperated, he was tired of arguing even if he knew their intentions were in the right place. He could have easily asserted his authority and went without their approval but he wanted to at least wanted to hear them out and try and make them see why he had to do it.

“You know there’s no such thing as a simple in and out, right? It’s always a bloodbath and you know it.” Lorcan spat through gritted fangs. Lorcan hated having to follow orders from Jim and falling in line, but he owed the runt a debt, and was bound by law, and he would begrudgingly repay his debt. He was an asshole, but he was an honest asshole for the most part. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa what the hell are you guys even talking about?” Leonard asked as the bickering began to escalate, trying to avoid more yelling. Leonard was taken by surprise that Lorcan was even trying to stop Jim from going, it must be serious. Marco crossed his arms and glared while Lorcan rolled his eyes once more and Jim sighed deeply. 

“Yesterday, during the fight with the lycans, one got away. He headed east and I followed him for a bit before I heard the other howl and came back for you. I need to track them down, I need to figure out where that lycan was going, hopefully back to their den so we can find some answers.” Jim explained, hoping to get Leonard on his side. It didn’t work. 

“Are you out of your vampire mind, Jim!? You can’t just go out there alone, hunting down lycans! That’s crazy!” Leonard argued without thinking, just remembering the size of the lycan he saw. He knew Jim could take care of himself against one or two, but how many would he end up finding? His protest fell on deaf ears for the most part, if Jim wanted to go, he was going and there was no way Leonard could stop him. 

“I have to do this! We have nothing to go on here, sitting around here isn’t going to find us answers.” Jim said, his patience was wearing extremely thin. He was about to just up and leave whether they liked it or not but was halted as Leonard spoke. 

“I’ll go with you.” Leonard offered as he crossed his arms, trying to look more intimidating than he felt. He sure as hell didn’t want to go looking for lycans, let alone the possibility of fighting one, but he couldn’t just Jim go alone, it didn’t feel right. 

“What exactly do you expect to do? You’re outmatched in every aspect compared to a lycan, do you even know how to fight? You’d be dead within seconds and James would have to drag your lifeless corpse out of there.” Marco interrupted without a hint of humor in his voice. Lorcan on the other hand was laughing so hard he couldn’t even speak, earning a deep scowl from Leonard. 

Jim was almost speechless at Leonard’s offer, touched really. Sure, Marco and Lorcan had offered their services on previous outings and things but to hear the offer come from Leonard, a simple human, who knew the risks and what lie in wait for him in the darkness, resonated with him on a deeper level. 

“Marco, go check the kitchens for Leonard something to eat, I’m sure he's hungry. Lorcan, pick yourself off the floor and go make yourself useful and give us a few moments.” Jim said with another sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Whatever you say boss. Come on Lorcan, let’s give the two bffs some time alone.” Marco said with a smirk as he walked over to Lorcan and picked him up off the floor, shooing him out of the room. 

“You know I have to do this and you know you can’t come with me. Don’t try to argue, my mind is made up.” Jim said firmly, crossing his arms, not giving Leonard time to rebuttal. 

“I know you do, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Even if you did kidnap me and chain me up. Nothing about me is worth risking your life, your immortality, whatever you want to call it.” Leonard said with a small laugh, leaning against the kitchen counter. He was worried about Jim, for some strange reason, but he was more worried about something happening to Jim. If something happened, what would happen to him? He doubted Marco and Lorcan would take him in and try to figure this all out, or even offer to watch his back. He didn’t want to think about going it alone against an angry lycan. 

“Something has to be going on to make the lycans come after you so strongly and we need to find out what it is, for all of our sakes.” Jim said with finality, crossing his arms, giving Leonard no room to argue. Leonard sighed and gave a quick nod of agreeance, he knew it would be best for him to stay, and no amount of arguing was going to change Jim’s mind. “Try to keep yourself out of trouble till I return, alright? Marco should be in the kitchen. It’s down the hall, two lefts then a right. We should have something for you to eat, hopefully, we don’t entertain humans much, for long anyway.” 

“I think it’s you that’s going to need to stay out of trouble.” Leonard said sincerely, giving Jim a small look of worry as he turned to go find Marco. Despite everything there was just something about Jim that wouldn’t let him hold a grudge, even though he knew he’d like to. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a few hours.” Jim replied as he grabbed the keys and made his way quickly, taking one last glance at Leonard before walking out the door. 

Leonard turned and made his way slowly back down the hallway, trying to find the kitchens, glancing in the rooms as he walked past them. There were a couple rooms that looked like a library and a study, but most of them were either bedrooms or bathroom. How many people did Jim expect to stay here? 

Finally Leonard heard the opening of a fridge and someone banging around on a counter. Leonard found Marco scrounging through the kitchen trying to find anything edible for a human. 

“We don’t have much but there’s what I could find.” Marco said pointing towards the table, with his head still stuck in a cabinet, as soon as Leonard entered the room. 

“Got any liquor instead?” Leonard asked with slight hope, none too happy with the food selection and after these past couple of days, he could sure use a drink. 

“I don’t think James would be pleased if he came back and you were half sauced. Plus if something were to happen, you need to be able to think and react properly, sorry mate.” Marco said apologetically, he himself could use a stiff drink but under the circumstances, it would have been unwise. 

“You’re probably right, as much as I’d like one.” Leonard replied with a heavy sigh as he picked up the cans with a raised eyebrow. Some expired soup, spam, beans with hot dog pieces, and some other cans that Leonard was skeptical of at best. He took his chances and popped off the top of the chicken and rice soup. It smelled okay as he went hunting for a bowl and spoon. 

“You should be thankful that James found you, you know.” Marco said suddenly as he handed Leonard a bowl and spoon out of what seemed like thin air. 

“How do you figure?” Leonard snorted at the thought, taking the bowl and spoon and pouring the soup into the bowl, popping it into the microwave. Thankful that Jim had kidnapped him, almost got him turned into lycan kibble and now he couldn’t even leave this safe house, right. 

“Because if anyone else had found you, anyone younger, they wouldn’t have been able to stop themselves, your smell is intriguing. If it wasn’t for the fact that I’m older, and I respect James’ orders, I’d eat you myself. Secondly, if a vampire hadn’t found you first then a lycan certainly would have, and you’d probably be dead, or worse.” Marco pointed out, he wasn’t sure if Leonard quite understood just how lucky he is. 

“What is it about my smell? Why do you guys keep saying that?” Leonard asked frustrated, slamming down the bowl on the counter, filling the bowl and sticking it in the microwave, he was tired of not having any answers. 

“We don’t know, that’s what James is trying to figure out. There has to be a reason why your smell is different, we just don’t know what, we’ve never smelled anything like you before in all of our centuries combined.” Marco answered slowly, as if he was mulling over the thought at the same time.

“Why do you call him James?” Leonard asked as he pulled out his hot bowl of soup from the microwave and sat it down on the island and pulled up a stool. 

“We’ve been friends for a couple centuries now and back then he was James, the shortened “Jim” wasn't really used that much. I’ve never called him anything but James since we’ve known each other, anything else just doesn’t sound right.” Marco answered as he laid some more cans down on the counter, making Leonard wince as to what they could possibly be or how far out of date they were. 

“So how old are you guys anyway? If I’m being too personal you can say, just curious is all.” Leonard said apologetically as he continued to ask questions, eating his soup quietly, glancing up at Marco. 

“It’s quite alright, no harm I’m 304, James is 298 and my brother is 294, I had the misfortune of turning them both.” Marco said solemnly, as if he’d rather forget that fact. 

“What? You actually turned Jim? And your brother? That must have been difficult.” Leonard said sincerely as he placed his spoon in his empty bowl, he had been hungrier than he thought and got up to wash it in the sink. Marco moved over and took a seat next to Leonard’s stool at the island. 

“It wasn’t one of my prouder moments, although I had no choice or say in the matter. I’m one of the very few that have the ability to turn people, so the Elders used it to their full advantage whenever they deemed it necessary. Which was quite often, seeing is how they were too good to turn anyone besides the first few vampires, lest they show favoritism. So that duty fell upon us thereafter.” Marco replied as he clasped his hands together and stared at them.

“So how did the two of you become friends then? And if you’re older, why do you take orders from Jim? Shouldn’t you…” Leonard trailed off as he sat his clean bowl back in the cabinet and walked back over to the island and sat next to Marco, intrigued by his story. 

“James was still just a young boy when the Elders ordered me to turn him, he was alone and he was scared, I could see it in his eyes and he had every right to be. I told James that I was sorry, but like he, I had no choice. He understood and said he forgave me, that made it even worse, but I did my duty. I stayed with him during the fever, making sure he was as comfortable as possible, hoping that I hadn’t killed the poor lad, I had no idea if he could even be turned. James finally came out of it late on the third day, his eyes opened, glowing that bright shade of blue. I was happy and sad all at the same time that day.” Marco continued to drone on, still staring intently at his hands, seemingly on autopilot as he continued to tell the story, as if reliving it vividly in his mind.

“Damn, that’s fucked up.” Leonard said with slight disgust, although he wasn’t exactly surprised, he didn’t really expect for vampires to be kind and caring. Marco only nodded his agreement to Leonard as he continued his story, without missing a beat.

“I was happy that he had survived, but sad because I knew the world that lay before him, the life of a vampire is not always a glamorous one. I knew James’ wouldn’t be, I knew the plans Kane had for him, to become an Elite. It was a lot of hard work and a lot of vampires didn’t survive it, we don’t tolerate the weak in our ranks. So I stayed with James as much as I could when Kane wasn’t around, I taught him what is meant to be a vampire, taught him our laws. I watched him mature and the teacher role soon turned into the friend role as he found his place. We’ve been friends and looking out for each other ever since. As for why I follow James’ orders is because firstly, I’m not cut out to be a leader and secondly, I owe him my life from the great war. I’m quite happy to follow James, we help each other and look after each other.” Marco said as he leaned back slightly on the stool, as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“What about your brother? If I may ask?” Leonard said with slight hesitation in his voice, he was curious but he didn’t really want to offend a vampire by asking too many questions. 

“Lorcan was all on my shoulders, I have no one but me and my selfishness to blame. I was bitten one evening by a rogue vampire, but I didn’t know it at the time what it was. I got the fever and had to wait it out on my own, teach myself how to survive. Anyway, I always watched out for my family ever since, always from a distance. One day Lorcan became gravely ill, no one could do anything for him, but I thought maybe I could, so I tried, and I succeeded. I felt awful for my mother, losing two children, but I couldn’t sit and watch as my brother was slowly dying.” Marco said, sighing heavily, suddenly feeling exhausted. 

“Has he always been so cheery?” Leonard asked with a slight chuckle, but his face fell when he saw the look Marco gave him. 

“No, not exactly. I think he’s a little bitter and resents me for it, but on the other hand he is thankful to be alive. It's a constant war with himself between hating what he is and being glad he isn’t dead. I do feel terrible about it, I’ve tried to help him but he just won’t let me, maybe one day. But, I think that’s enough confessions for one night. You look like you could use some more sleep.” Marco observed as he took a look at Leonard, as if just now realized how ragged Leonard appeared. 

“That’s for damn sure.” Leonard agreed, rubbing his face as he hauled himself up from the table. “And thank you for telling me all of that, I know it couldn’t have been easy.” 

“Don’t mention it. You’re alright for a human. Now go get some rest or James will have my head, I’ll go see how Lorcan is doing and check the perimeter.” Marco said as he took off quickly from the room. 

“What a weird bunch.” Leonard admitted to himself with a chuckle, making his way out of the kitchen and down the hall back to Jim’s room. 

Leonard once again shucked his pants and shirt and climbed into the bed, the side closest to him, which so happened to be the side where Jim had laid earlier that night. Leonard buried his head in the pillow, groaning at the welcoming softness, and taking a deep breath. The pillow smelled like Jim, and for some strange reason it gave Leonard comfort as he quickly fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jim made his decision to head out alone, much to everyone's disapproval, he’s on his way to try and find some answers, but will he succeed?

Jim walked quickly out of the door, sighing as he left Leonard behind, until he took one look at Lorcan’s motorcycle and hopped on, revving the bike to life, he needed to be quick and nimble. Jim made his way out of the tunnel before he pushed the bike to the limit down the dark and windy road.

Jim gritted his teeth and pulled back further on the throttle, making the engine growl and made the normally four hour trip back to the old house in a little over two hours, seeing the familiar house and parking the bike in the old driveway. Jim pulled out his silver sword from across his back before slowly and carefully making his way around the perimeter of the house, checking every corner and listening for any sound. 

Jim couldn’t hear anything out of the ordinary on the cool autumn night, the surrounding forest was also quiet. What Jim did notice, was the smell, it was distinctly lycan and it was still fairly strong. The smell should have faded more than what it had, telling Jim that they had come back to the house, he wasn’t sure how many had come. Judging by the footprints in the soft soil, it was more than a couple and he was glad that he had gotten everyone out of there immediately. 

Jim’s fangs came down slowly the longer he stayed around the house, eyes glowing faintly in the dim light, his anger growing for the lycans and their attack as he observed the damage they had caused. Jim tilted his head in the air and quickly found the main source of their scent and carefully followed it to the east. 

As he made his way deeper into the forest, he still wished that he had someone to watch his back, every sound he heard, every distant noise, put him on edge. He knew he couldn’t have asked anyone to come with him, he wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to any one of them, so he was on his own.

Jim, put his sword back in its sheath before daring to be quick and sped through the trees, stopping only briefly to make sure he was still on the scent and to make sure there was nothing out of the ordinary around him. He came across nothing for the better part of an hour, the forest was just as silent as it was earlier, he didn’t know if that put him at ease or made him suspicious.

Jim finally made it to a small clearing, with a wide river in front of him, where on the other side he could see a small flicker of light coming from what looked like a window. Jim moved himself up river to get a better view of the light, it was definitely coming from a window, of what looked to be an old manor.

“Strange.” Jim said to himself quietly as he raised an eyebrow slightly, who would have a manor way out here? Then suddenly the wind shifted and blew straight in Jim’s face, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust. There was no masking that scent, it was distinctly lycan. 

Why there were lycans out here in the middle of the woods, peaked his curiosity. It wasn’t like lycans to be so organized and to have what seemingly looked like a headquarters, normally their packs hid in caves, or underground, well far away from sight.

Jim’s curiosity got the better of him, he knew he shouldn’t go investigate a lycan den of this size all alone, but when had Jim ever listened to his better judgement? Backing himself away from the river a few steps, Jim started a run and leapt into the air to cross the river.

Halfway through the jump, Jim noticed movement in the bushes as a large lycan stepped out from the brush that had apparently been watching him this entire time if Jim had to guess as to why it was so prepared. It was too late now for Jim to do anything about it as he continued his leap across the river, crashing into the lycan who growled angrily, sending them both rolling.

Jim, being the more nimble of the two, got to his feet first, quickly reaching for his sword on his back. The lycan was finally on its feet, but it made no move to attack, it stayed put, growling and snarling at Jim. It took Jim by surprise that the lycan didn’t seem to want to fight, causing him to hesitate, a second that would prove to be a costly mistake. One that Jim realized he had made a moment too late as he noticed the lycan’s gaze shift from his face to something behind him.

“I’d put that sword away if I were you, boy.” A harsh, commanding voice said from behind Jim, but Jim didn’t drop his sword or take his eyes off the lycan in front of him.

“Or else, what?” Jim asked with a bite in his voice as his upper lip curled up from around his fangs, eyes blazing blue, reflecting off the lycans amber ones in front of him.

“Or else you get a back full of silver.” The man responded simply and Jim went rigid at the feeling of a sharp tip of something poking into his back.

“You know that silver won’t kill me.” Jim scoffed in reply, turning around to look the new comer in the eye, confident that the lycan wasn’t going to have him for dinner.

“No, it won’t. Although I’m sure a back full of 20 silver tipped arrows will be mighty uncomfortable as you lay on the ground, bleeding out as you’re unable to heal.” The man, who was about Jim’s height with short black hair and a scar running down his cheek, grinned wickedly at Jim as a large group of men came out of the shadows, all with compound bows drawn, aiming their silver tipped arrows straight at Jim. 

Jim cursed under his breath as his eyes flicked around to the men, dressed all in black, showing no hint of emotion on their features. He could feel the warm breath of the lycan behind him as it inched closer, just waiting on an order. Jim was good, but he wasn’t this good. 

There wasn’t anyway for him to take on a group of men and so much silver. The silver wasn’t as deadly to him as it was the lycans, but the man was right, it wouldn’t allow him to heal and he would probably end up bleeding out, unable to get them out to be able to feed. Jim had no choice, he dropped his sword which was quickly picked up by the man.

“A finely made blade, I remember it well.” The man said slowly as he turned the blade over, catching the moonlight. The man rested the blade on his shoulder before running his finger along his scar. 

“You.” Jim said in sudden realization, he had met this man before, but he wasn’t a man then. Jim had been on a hunt, long ago, before the great war. Jim’s group were out hunting lycans, culling their numbers, but they went in woefully unprepared for the massive group of lycans that they encountered. Jim was the only one to make it back to the castle that night, managing to slash one of the lycans brutally across the face before he fled into the night.

“Me.” The man said with another wicked grin and a small chuckle. “It’s been a long time my boy, a very long time. How I’ve dreamed of the day that we would meet again, I just never thought it would be this easy, that you would just come waltzing by, and all alone. Come with me, we have some catching up to do.” The man laughed again as he lifted his finger in the air and spun it around, signaling to the men to fall in behind Jim, bows still drawn. 

The lycan snapped at Jim’s heels, trying to force him to get moving, causing Jim to hiss at the lycan out of instinct. One of the men smashed the butt of his crossbow against Jim’s head, doing no damage but Jim bared his fangs at the man anyway, reluctantly starting to walk, following the scar faced man up to the manor. This wasn’t going to end well and Jim should have listened to his gut, one day he’ll learn, but not today.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jim, you’ve gone and gotten yourself into a pickle, haven’t you? Well we can’t say were surprised, can we? What will happen to Jim and how in the world is he going to get out of this mess with no backup?

The scar faced man led the group on a small trail through the woods, leading up to manor. Jim narrowed his eyes as he saw just how many lycans were outside the manor and inside the windows milling around. How could a pack this large escape unnoticed? Sure the vampires were thinned out during the great war, but there were still plenty of larger groups around that surely he would have at least heard whispers. The thought didn’t settle well with him as they made their way ever closer to the front gate. 

The group stopped at the front gate as the scar faced man hit a button, making a monitor light up. Everyone stayed trained on Jim, not taking their eyes off of him for a second. The lycan growled lowly in warning as Jim shifted his weight on his feet. 

“Open up, Colin. I got something the boss is going to want to see.” The scar faced man said as he flicked his eyes briefly to Jim, before looking back at the man on the monitor screen. Jim only glared at the man, why would anyone want to see him? Let alone a lycan pack leader? They must have something in mind or they would have killed him already and gone on with their night.

“Yes, sir.” Colin said with a grin as his eyes flicked over to Jim as well, barely making him out on the screen. 

The screen suddenly went black and a loud clicking noise could be heard from behind the gate. A guard on the other side of the gate pulled the door open quickly, allowing the pack and Jim to enter, quickly shutting the gate behind them. 

Jim’s eyes began darting around the front of the house and large yard. There were a few small groups of lycans outside on patrol, a few with guns or bows and arrows with silver tips glinting in the moonlight, a few were shifted and standing watch over the wall. If there were this many outside, he hated to think what the inside was going to be like. 

The group reached the front door, through many jeers and harsh words from lycans as they passed by. The scar faced man swung open the large, double doors slowly. Jim’s steps faltered ever so slightly as he took in the large room. 

There were dozens of lycans milling around, chatting, practicing fighting, gambling etc. Whatever they seemed to have been doing halted as soon as Jim’s scent wafted into the room. It was mostly met with glares and hushed whispers or growls from the transformed ones. 

Jim would never admit that he was beginning to get a little nervous, he was pretty sure if he could sweat, that he’d be sweating bullets right about now. He tried his best to look nonchalant and that the dozens of eyes following him didn’t bother him. Jim was beginning to think it would take a miracle for him to get out of here alive, and his thoughts immediately went to his little group back at the safe house, he had to make sure he got back. 

The scar faced man dismissed the larger group of men that were with them, releasing them to go back on patrol. With this many lycans around, Jim didn’t have a chance of slipping by them all. Resigned to his fate for the time being, Jim continued to reluctantly follow the man and ignored the others, no matter how badly he wanted to rip them apart. Jim ran his tongue across the tips of his fangs, trying to distract himself from his thoughts, they’d do nothing but get him into even more trouble. 

The number of lycans began to thin out as they reached the back of the manor. The scar faced man led Jim and a couple others to a small room, making his way inside. The room was fairly small, cozy almost, with a fireplace on one side of the room and a bookcase on the other with a table and set of chairs in the middle of the room, it reminded Jim of a study room of sorts. 

“Have a seat my boy, get comfortable. The name, by the way, is Fenris. I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot.” Fenris said as he walked over to a small table and grabbed a tumblr and a bottle of whisky. Jim glanced over his shoulder and noticed the two lycans that were blocking the doorway, now had guns instead of bow and arrow. Jim cursed to himself as he made his way over to one of the chairs at the table and sat down. 

“And what foot might that be? The one where we both tried to kill each other? Or the one where you want your revenge?” Jim spat venomously, he could feel his anger starting to get the better of him, stopping himself from getting too out of control. 

Fenris made no indication that he had heard Jim and wasn’t in any hurry as he slowly filled the tumblers and replaced the stopper. He brought over the glasses and sat one down in front of Jim before sitting in the other chair across the table and crossing his legs. 

“So care to tell me what you’re doing way out here, vampire? Where’s your friend?” Fenris asked as he took a shallow sip from his glass, staring intently at Jim, demeanor calm and relaxed since Jim was no threat to him here. 

“Would you believe me if I said I like long strolls in the moonlight?” Jim answered back sarcastically as he left his tumblr sitting on the table, refusing to accept any sort of hospitality. 

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It’s your choice.” Fenris said as he gripped his glass a little tighter. He didn’t appreciate the jab to his intelligence, or the fact that Jim was wasting his time, and spitting in the face of him trying to be civil. 

“I have no idea what or who you’re talking about.” Jim answered simply yet firmly, leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed, refusing to give the lycans the answers they wanted. 

“Don’t make me have to get angry, son. I brought you here to talk when we could have easily ripped you to shreds.” Fenris said with an upturned lip, almost in a snarl as he slammed down his tumblr hard on the table, sloshing some of the liquid over the sides. 

“If you think I’m going to show gratitude to some slobbering, flea infested mongrel, you are sadly mistaken. And call me “boy” one more time…” Jim warned with a quiet hiss as his upper lip curled up ever so slightly to show the tips of his fangs. If this lycan thought he was going to cooperate, he had another thing coming. Even if Jim was severely outnumbered, he’d go down fighting.

It seemed Fenris had bet on Jim being uncooperative, even if it did make him angry. The scar faced man glared at Jim for a few moments before he motioned to the two men that were guarding the door.

“Have it your way, boy.” Fenris said, growling deep in his chest out of irritation, he nodded to one of the men before slowly getting up from the table and walking over to a small cabnet. 

Jim was ready for the move as his eyes flicked quickly to the lycan making his way over, he jumped up quickly and turned the gun quickly in the lycan’s hands and cracked him in the head with the butt of the gun, before the lycan knew what happened, he was lying in a heap on the floor.

“You really want to play this game?” Fenris asked loudly, moving out of the way of Jim’s line of fire as he signaled to the other lycan in the doorway, who stood his ground, aiming his weapon and firing two shots at Jim, hitting him in his legs. 

Jim cried out as he fell to his knees, gun falling from his hands before he could get it from around the lycans shoulder. The bullets in his legs burned like fire, must be made of silver if he had to guess. Jim hissed as the silver continued to burn, he grabbed his legs to check the wounds, but it was no use, the bullets were lodged inside. 

“Because I promise, you’ll lose.” Fenris said with a snarl as he walked quickly to Jim and jabbed a syringe into Jim’s neck, depressing the plunger completely.

Jim had been so distracted with the pain in his legs that he hadn’t even noticed Fenris beside him until the needle entered his neck. Jim’s first reaction was to turn swiftly with his fist in the air, managing to catch Fenris square in the nose, drawing blood, before the cocktail took hold. Fenris growled loudly as he shoved Jim in the back roughly, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Jim didn’t know what was in it but it worked incredibly fast as his world began to fade, falling hard, face first on the carpet, the last image Jim saw was the lycan with the gun inching closer before his world faded to black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Jim, you just can’t keep yourself out of trouble can you? Hopefully he can make it out of this one(alive)!
> 
> **This might be a rough chapter for some, proceed with caution folks! You can probably skip this chapter and be fine if you really don’t want to read it.**

Jim’s head lolled back and forth and his eyes blinked rapidly as he swam back to consciousness, his eyes beginning to focus on the ceiling. He slowly lifted his head and took in his surroundings as best as he could with his fuzzy vision. He was in a smaller, less cozy room than he was earlier. There was nothing in the room but a single dim light above him and the dark grey walls around him.

He was strapped tightly to a uncomfortable metal chair, arms and legs bound so he couldn’t move even if he wanted to, he had no shirt on anymore, only his pants. If Jim had to guess he’d bet the chair and straps holding him down had some kind of silver in them, or something to keep him from breaking them because try as he might he couldn’t get them to budge. Jim’s head snapped up at the sound of the door opening, his face already in a silent snarl. 

“Finally, you’re awake. I do hope you had a nice nap because you’re in for a rough ride, son.” Fenris said as he shut the door behind him, locking it into place before making his way over go Jim slowly. 

“What the hell do you want?” Jim spat as he still tried to yank the straps free, as if it would do him any good if he got free. Where exactly could he go? He was trapped.

“I want to know why you’re here and where the human is, we know he left with you. I want answers, if you don’t give them to me…” Fenris trailed off as he brought Jim’s blade out from behind his back, studying it in the low light. “A beautiful blade, beautiful as it is deadly, shame if it… slipped.” 

Jim sucked in a breath as Fenris brought the tip of the blade against Jim’s chest, applying pressure as it sank slightly into Jim’s skin, causing blood to trickle down his chest. The silver in the blade burned, but it wasn’t unbearable, the bullets in his legs were worse and still burning like fire. Jim’s chest slowly began to heal as Fenris removed the blade away.

“Now we can’t have that can we? What’s the fun in torturing you if you just heal afterwards?” Fenris said, smiling wickedly as he dug around in his jacket, pulling out another small syringe. Jim didn’t have to be told what was in it, he could see it perfectly fine; silver of some sort, mixed with something else if he had to guess, the color was off. 

“Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know? Or are you going to play hard to get?” Fenris said with a wicked grin, clearly enjoying this game, waving the syringe in front of Jim, toying with him. 

Jim quickly ran through different things in his head. On one hand, that wasn’t nearly enough silver to kill him, but he didn’t know what else was in it and it was probably plenty to keep himself from healing for a good while. If he were injected, he’d be in for a rough night, depending on how much torture they wanted go inflict, and Jim guessed a lot.

On the other hand he couldn’t tell the lycans what he was doing or why he was here or where Leonard was, no more than what they could probably already guess anyway. He couldn’t put his tiny coven at risk, not even Leonard; especially Leonard. Any reason that the lycans would want him, was probably going to be a bad one. 

“There’s nothing to tell. I was out for a stroll and I smelled dog so I came over to investigate, that’s it. The human decided to go off on his own, I don’t know where he is.” Jim said lowly with a small sneer of defiance, hoping that Fenris believed his so called innocence, because technically he wasn’t lying, sort of. 

“I don’t believe you.” Fenris growled as he grabbed Jim by the hair and forced him to look up at him. “I can smell him all over you, you lying little shit.”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Jim replied, face angry, set and determined to stick with his story, no matter the consequences. Jim knew what he was getting himself into, and he still chose it, he’d choose it every time. 

“You love playing hard to get don't you? We have ways of making you talk.” Fenris said with a growl, his patience all but worn out with Jim. He prepared the syringe by tapping it a couple times then sticking it straight into Jim’s neck, quickly depressing the stopper. 

Jim couldn’t help but flinch and try to get away from the needle. The silver burned as it spread across his neck and began moving through his system, gripping the chair tightly, trying not to cry out as he clenched his jaw and breathed rapidly through his nose. 

“Let’s give that a few minutes to marinate, shall we?” Fenris said wickedly as he patted Jim’s cheek sharply before heading over to a small table behind Jim, leaving Jim to suffer through the effects on his own. 

The sound of clattering metal could be heard behind Jim, who had his eyes closed tightly, trying not to cry out at the silver and whatever else that was coursing through his veins, and definitely not trying to think of what Fenris had in store for him next. 

“Ooh yes, lovely piece. We’ll put this over here for later.” Fenris said, talking to himself as he looked through his various weapons, wondering which he should use first, casting casual glances over at Jim, smiling widely at the distress that Jim was trying hard to hide. 

“But first…” Fenris trailed off as he picked up a silver tipped cat of nine tails, whipping it in the air a couple times testing it. Jim cringed inwardly, he knew that sound and knew where this was going as he tried to put down the initial pain he was in and started to prepare himself for what was coming, it would be much worse than this. 

Fenris walked slowly over to Jim and walked around him a couple times, stopping in front of Jim before suddenly punching Jim square in the nose, causing Jim to yelp as the blood flowed freely down his face. 

“Ahhh beautiful, I owed you that one. It looks like it’s working perfectly.” Fenris laughed before bending over to grab some chains on the ground by the chair and attaching them to Jim’s cuffs on his arms and legs, removing them from the chair. Fenris then yanked the chair from underneath Jim causing him to fall backwards with a grunt. Fenris then brought Jim to his knees, tightening up the chain so Jim couldn’t move much in either direction. 

“I’ve waited for this for so long.” Fenris smiled wickedly as he brought the cat of nine tails high in the air and then down quickly and across Jim’s back, opening fresh wounds in Jim’s flesh. Jim hissed quietly to himself, he already wanted Fenris to stop, but he couldn’t give in, he couldn’t give him what he wanted, he refused. 

Fenris reared back and brought down the cat of nine tails again in the opposite direction, scraping across Jim’s already cut and bleeding wounds. Jim took in a sharp breath, whimpering inwardly as he tugged on the chains with all of his strength from the pain, but they held fast. 

“Had enough, boy? Want to tell me where you’re hiding him?” Fenris asked as he halted his blows for a moment, waiting for Jim’s answer. When he got silence in return, he continued. Over and over again Fenris brought down the cat of nine tails dragging it along Jim’s back, scraping and cutting and ripping Jim’s flesh open like it was paper. Blood poured down Jim’s back and dripped onto the floor under him, causing Jim’s knees to slip and slide with each blow. 

Jim shuddered and shook as each blow raked across his back, creating fresh wounds atop the previous ones. The silver tips were like white hot agony as they dug into his raw back. Jim shut his eyes tight, thinking of Leonard and the others and bit the inside of his cheek until he could taste the tinge of blood in his mouth, he refused to give Fenris the satisfaction of his cries. 

Fenris grew angrier with every blow at Jim’s lack of response, heading back to the table to switch to something different. Fenris picked up three small knives, and walked back over to Jim and promptly shoved the knife in Jim’s gut, twisting it sharply. 

Jim couldn’t help but cry out as the blade ripped him open, he was so focused on the absolute agony that was his back that he didn’t even realize Fenris was in front of him. Jim’s eyes flew open as he stared down at the knife in his gut, only to feel another searing pain as another small knife found the underside of his ribs. 

Jim pulled on the chains as hard as he could, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this much pain, or had seen this much of his blood as it continued to run down all of his various wounds, continuing to cover the floor in a fine sheen of red. 

“So you want to talk yet? Or do you just like the pain?” Fenris asked as he flipped the last knife in his hand. Jim wasn’t sure if he could find his voice even if he wanted to tell them anything. Jim could only shudder and gasp shallow breaths, trying to control the pain in anyway possible. 

“Boy, I almost feel bad for doing all of this, here let me help you.” Fenris said with a mocking tone to his voice as he clicked his tongue, making his way back to the table, rummaging until he found a long pair of tweezers, putting on a pair of gloves, he picked them up carefully. 

Fenris made his way back to Jim and made sure to secure his legs tightly to the floor. Fenris wasted no time in plunging the tweezers into the bullet holes in Jim’s legs. Jim cried out weakly, too exhausted as the pain from his back and knives continued to course through him. 

Fenris took his time digging the bullets out, making sure to do it as slowly and painfully as possible. Jim gave a feeble shake of his leg as Fenris pulled out the first bullet before he moved onto the next. Jim didn’t even cry out as he fell heavy against his restraints, not even able to muster the energy to cry or resist. Fenris popped the final bullet out after a lot of digging, Jim could hear it clatter to the ground, he couldn’t tell that his legs felt any better with the bullets removed. 

“As much as I enjoy torturing you, I think I’ll give you a small break to see sense and collect your thoughts on the matter.” Fenris said as he took the knife and started carving tic tac toe squares on Jim’s chest. “You wanna be X’s or O’s? No?” Fenris laughed as he carved three X’s into the squares and slashed through them deeply. Jim didn’t even flinch, the pain not even registering between his back and the knives. 

“One hour, boy. If you haven’t bled out by then.” Fenris continued to laugh as he tossed the blood covered knife on the ground, just out of Jim’s reach before he walked out the door and locked it behind him with a loud clank. 

Jim let out a long, low whimper as he shook in pain there on the floor, rattling his chains with his movements. He tried to keep himself together, the pain almost overwhelming as his head started to float. The blood continued to trickle freely with no signs of stopping and Jim wondered just how long he had. A small part of him wished he would just bleed out and save himself the agony and the embarrassment he was sure Fenris would inflict as long as possible. 

Jim allowed himself one broken sob as his mind went back to the only source of comfort he had; his small family. Marco, Lorcan and even Leonard. He liked to think that they were coming to terms with each other, hell they’d better, if he managed to survive this. Jim allowed his body to go as limp as was comfortable with the knives still stuck in him, wondering if he was ever going to see them again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, our poor boy, Jim :( we can all agree that Fenris is a bag of dicks, yes? But now we are still focusing on Jim and how the heck he’s going to get out of this situation.
> 
> In apology for the last chapter, I’m combining two chapters once again for your reading pleasures! That and it felt better keeping the momentum going for this one, I’m sorry that it’s so long.

“Shouldn’t he be back by now? Where did he go?” Leonard asked the following morning as wrung his hands at the island in the kitchen after finishing a meager breakfast of a few expired granola bars, though Leonard didn’t complain, but Marco had promised they’d go soon and get him some real food.

“He didn’t say. He might have been on the trail and stopped somewhere to wait out the day. One night is hardly enough to start worrying.” Marco replied, but he wasn’t quite sure who he was trying to convince; himself or Leonard. He was worried but he knew Jim could take care of himself, at least that's what he kept telling himself. 

“Don’t tell me that we’re going to have to go rescue his ass.” Lorcan said with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he half heartedly listened to the conversation, choosing to play on an iPad instead with his feet propped up on the island. 

“We will if we need to, and you will go brother, despite how you feel.” Marco growled as he jumped up and slammed the iPad down on the table and out of Lorcans hands, who wasn’t expecting Marco’s sudden outburst. Lorcan jumped out of his chair, glaring at his brother before storming off down the hall, leaving the iPad forgotten on the island. Marco sighed heavily as he watched Lorcan go, deciding not to follow after him. 

“He’s got some issues.” Leonard observed as he played with the granola bar wrappers, flattening them out on the table, choosing to stay quiet during the spat.

“No more than any of us, but the rest of us choose to keep ourselves in check and behave in a civilized manner.” Marco sighed heavily as he fell back into a chair. Leonard nodded his head in agreeance, deciding to just let what happened go. 

“So, should we really not worry?” Leonard asked again, changing the subject, laying his hands flat on the wrappers, he was confused. Sure, part of him was still a little upset over the whole kidnapping, who wouldn’t be, but as a whole he was glad it was Jim who had found him and not the lycans. 

Over the past couple days learning about Jim and the others, it seemed to have almost made him care for the kid. Both of their pasts were less than favorable, but Jim seems to have really gotten the shit end of the stick, at least Leonard was able to leave the source of his troubles, Jim got stuck with his and didn’t get much of a say in the matter. He certainly didn’t want anything to happen to the kid, especially when Jim was out there risking his neck for him, it didn’t seem right. 

“Jim is a capable fighter and a good tracker. He should be fine on his own, we’ll give him another day or so before we officially start to worry.” Marco said, trying to be convincing but Leonard could see it in his eyes that he was worried and it troubled him to see such a strong and confident vampire worried. 

“Okay, just let me know if I can do anything.” Leonard nodded, dropping the issue, knowing there wasn’t much he could do on his own, if anything. He stood up to make his way out of the kitchen, tossing his wrappers into the trash on his way out. Leonard made his way down the hall to the small library to busy himself with the books Jim had collected over the years, now was as good a time as any to start doing some reading and research. 

-  
Jim wasn’t sure whether he dozed off or passed out as a jangling noise at the door roused him. He wasn’t even sure if it had been an hour yet or not, there was no way for him to tell. Jim’s body shook where he lay, the slashes in his back and the knives in his stomach and chest were still agony, he could barely hold his head up and he wasn’t sure if he could make it another round but he mentally prepared himself the best he could. 

The door creaked open quietly and shut quickly, Jim could just make out a small blurry figure as his head swam, he thought he was seeing things. Jim kept losing himself as he fought to stay conscious, one second the figure was by the door and the next second a young woman with long sandy blonde hair and green eyes was staring down at him. 

“James? I heard whispers, it can’t be...” The woman asked questioningly, as she brought Jim’s face into her hands gently. Jim flinched at her touch, expecting pain, which made her frown. Her frown deepened as she really took a look at Jim and the condition Fenris left him in. 

“Oh James… What has he done…?” The woman trailed off as her breath hitched in her throat as she stared at all of his injuries.

“Who are...?” Was all Jim could manage to croak out before he started to cough, jostling the knives, causing him to groan softly. 

“James, it’s me; Layla.” The girl spoke softly, lifting Jim’s chin gently to meet his eyes. Layla could see the flicker of realization that lit up Jim’s eyes, along with confusion and hurt. 

“Layla? I thought? It can’t… how?” Jim managed to mumble quickly, searching Layla’s face, shock once again taking over his system, but this time it wasn’t from pain. It had been so long, he thought her dead all these years, and now here she was, all grown up and staring down at him, he couldn’t believe it. 

“James, we don’t have much time, the shifts are ending soon, we have to go.” Layla said nervously with her eyes flicking to Jim and to the door, if she were to be caught in here, they’d both be dead for sure. 

“Please.” Jim asked, staring into Layla’s green eyes, pleading as much as he could manage, he needed to know. 

“Okay, okay, but quickly. The night the vampires came, and killed our family, I was the last one they fed on. Maybe they weren’t as hungry, but they didn’t completely drain me, I was barely alive. The werewolves came later that night, to feed off the scraps and they found me, barely clinging to life. The female alpha found me and took me in as one of her own and raised me, then turned me when I was of age. I’ve been part of the pack ever since. It’s so good to see you again brother, I just wish it were on different terms.” Layla said quickly yet sadly as she unlocked Jim’s cuffs as quickly and quietly as she could manage. 

Jim groaned as his wrists and legs were finally freed, he slumped forward in exhaustion but Layla caught him and held him in place, tapping his cheeks lightly. 

“James, I can’t carry you. You’re going to have to get up so I can get you out of here. I have the answers you seek, I heard Fenris talking about it earlier, but you have to get up.” Layla pleaded as she placed her arms underneath Jim’s armpits and lifted him up gently. Jim yelped quietly as the knives in his gut and ribs stretched uncomfortably, but gritted his fangs and tried his best to stay on his feet. 

“Good James, good. Easy now, gather yourself.” Layla said encouragingly as she gave Jim a few seconds to get used to being on his feet and supporting himself. The last thing Jim felt like doing was moving, but he knew he had to. Fenris would surely kill him, and it wouldn’t be a quick death. He also had to get back to his small coven, they were counting on him.

Jim took a deep breath and tried to focus the best he could, he wanted to pull the knives out but resisted for now, hoping Layla would have something to help. His head was still swimming but he managed to put one foot in front of the other, albeit slowly. Layla encouraged him wordlessly as she motioned for him to follow her. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, urging Jim on as she opened the door a crack and gazed out. 

“Perfect, it’s empty. Come on, we must hurry.” Layla said as she tugged Jim’s hand gently, leading him out and down the hall. Jim kept closing his eyes in exhaustion, allowing himself to be dragged along by his sister. They snaked down a couple hallways and past a few other doors, thankfully and surprisingly they didn’t run into anyone, but Jim was too out of it to give it a second thought. 

“In here.” Layla said quickly as she ducked into a small room at the end of the hall, dragging Jim in behind her before shutting and locking the door behind her quietly. 

“Sit here and let’s get these knives out and get you bandaged, we don’t have much time, I’m sorry.” Layla said as she pointed to a small metal table before hurrying over to a laptop and grabbing a usb stick out of the slot. 

“Here, take this. It has the answers you seek, or at least a start to them. You’ll start to understand once you start reading it. You have to protect him, James.” Layla said quickly, placing the usb stick in his pants pocket while helping Jim onto the metal table as easy as she could manage. Jim knitted his eyebrows in confusion at Layla’s words but decided to save his strength and remained quiet, grimacing as he sat down on the table. 

“This is going to hurt.” Layla said as she looked into Jim’s eyes for permission while she touched the hilt of the knives gently. Jim nodded once and shut his eyes tight and gritted his fangs as Layla gave a quick yank and pulled out both knives quickly and sat them on the table. 

Jim saw a burst of white in his vision followed by stars as he gasped at the amount of pain that shot through his body. He slumped forward, breathing heavy, tiny whimpers escaping his lips as the blood flowed freely down his stomach and into his pants. 

Layla quickly sat him back up and placed large patches where the knives used to be, trying to stop the bleeding, it seemed to help somewhat. Layla then frowned at Jim’s back, she didn’t even know where to start, it looked awful; red, raw, and chewed up. She honestly didn’t know how Jim was still standing. 

“Just do it.” Jim said through gritted teeth, answering Layla’s unasked question as he felt her eyes on his back, he couldn’t see it and frankly he didn’t want to, but if the pain was anything to go by, it couldn’t be good. 

Layla slathered some ointment on Jim’s back messily and grabbed a couple rolls of gauze and without hesitation, began wrapping jims chest and back as quickly as she dared. Jim tried his best not to cry out, but small whines and whimpers escaped his lips regardless as he grabbed the ends of the table and buckling the metal easily underneath his grip. His back was not at all happy at this new development. 

“I’m so sorry James, it’s the best I can give you, hopefully it’ll see you to wherever you need to go. I’m so sorry you had to find out about me this way, but it’s good to see you again big brother. Hopefully one day we can meet again soon under better circumstances, not all of us harbor ill will to one another, some of us want peace. My contact information is on that drive, I hope that you’ll use it, I still love you brother.” Layla said with a small smile, handing Jim a shirt before placing her hand gently on Jim’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Layla for everything. You put yourself at great risk for me and I am thankful for it, hopefully one day I can repay you. I’ll definitely contact you, I still love you too little sis, I’m glad to see you still alive, though not pleased with the circumstances. Hopefully we can meet again soon, maybe even try to figure out a way for peace, but I don’t hold to hope on that one.” Jim said slowly, in between waves of pain, he needed to get moving soon, believe it or not the sitting down was making it worse. He slipped on the loose shirt with some  
help from Layla. 

“Now let’s get you out of here.” Layla brought he hand to Jim’s cheek, still with a warm smile and kissed his cheek softly, which Jim returned with a smile of his own. Layla helped Jim off the table and further into the room. The gauze rubbing against Jim’s back was agony, it felt like sandpaper on his mangled back, even with the ointment as a buffer. As unpleasant as it was, Jim was glad for it, it was helping to keep him focused and awake. 

“Through here, a secret way. It leads to the sewer, just follow the pipes, you can’t get lost.” Layla said as she punched a couple things into a pin pad that was hidden in a wall, revealing a small doorway behind the wall. Jim stepped tentatively into the doorway, turning around to look at Layla. 

“This isn’t goodbye brother, we'll meet again, but for now, good luck, and here are your weapons. Now go!” Layla said quickly, shoving Jim’s daggers and sword into his arms as she could hear movement outside of the room as the shift changes were almost done taking place. 

“Thank you Layla, till next time.” Jim said quickly, he wondered briefly at what point she got his weapons as he kissed Layla on the cheek before disappearing as quickly as he could manage down and into the sewers. 

Jim wrapped his arm around his stomach wounds protectively, holding onto his weapons for dear life, trying to stay close to the edge of the tunnel, using the walls for support as he stumbled and splashed his way slowly through the sewer, it was going to be a long trip back if he couldn’t manage any better than this. Jim could finally start to smell the fresh air of outside and it spurred him on, he was tired of smelling wet dog that had permeated the house. 

Jim rounded the last corner and stopped in his tracks, he could see the sunlight beaming in through the open sewer grate, it was still light outside. Normally this wouldn’t really be a problem, but considering how weak he was, he wasn’t sure if he should risk it. 

Jim walked closer to the light and managed a peek outside, thankfully the sun was almost ready to start setting but not quite. Jim figured he had another good hour or so before the sun would start to drop, judging by how low the sun was hanging in the horizon.

Jim debated with himself, does he risk further injury and venture out into the sun? Or stop and wait here for the cover of night? “Fuck it” Jim thought, he needed to get out of here and he figured if he stopped here, he wouldn’t find the energy to make himself get back up again. 

Jim gritted his teeth and ventured out into the sun, the sensation was annoying; a slight electrifying tingle, but Jim knew that it was much more than that. Sun exposure, while not deadly if you were smart about it, just a real inconvenience, was definitely lethal if you didn’t take it seriously and limit yourself. He’d known too many vampires that ignored the signs and spent too much time in the sun and never healed from it. 

Jim was almost going to regret his decision to come out in the sun if it wasn’t for the lack of guards and patrols that weren’t out and about yet, they didn’t have too much to worry about in the day time from vampires so patrols were a little more lax. 

Jim made his way as quickly as he could manage, which wasn’t very fast, trying to make his way toward the treeline and hopefully a little protection from the sun. Jim stumbled and tripped on a small rock, cursing loudly at himself, trying not to injure himself further. Lifting his head in the air slightly, just faintly being able to smell his old scent on the breeze. 

Jim finally managed to stumble to the tree line and leaned heavily on a tree, panting heavily already. Jim took a few moments to gather himself before he bit his bottom lip and started moving forward once more, he could already feel the blood oozing out of the gauze as it aggravated his wounds and made the shirt stick to his back in an uncomfortable way, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it now. 

Jim made his way through the trees, trying to stay in the shade as much as possible, letting his mind drift off, trying to ignore the pain as much as he could. He hadn’t allowed himself to linger on the fact that his baby sister was now a lycan. There wasn’t time before to be shocked or saddened or upset, but now, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. 

He couldn’t judge her because like him, she didn’t have a choice, but he couldn’t help but be upset, lycan hierarchy was vastly different than vampire hierarchy in terms of the way women were treated. 

Vampire women were held in the same regard as men, sometimes more so. Their women were tough and perfectly capable on and off the battlefield, no one batted an eye to see a woman fighting amongst them, sometimes they preferred it, they were incredibly smart when it came to strategies and quick thinking on the battlefield. 

The women were generally quicker, more agile, and more cunning. The men were generally tanks and acted as the muscle, making the way for the line behind them. The women were also able to choose their own mates, but that could be due to the fact that both men and women vampires are sterile and can’t have children, so it doesn’t matter who they mate with. 

The lycans on the other handtreated their women as slaves, omegas to the male betas to continue the pure line of the species, only on rare occasions, such as in the case of a war were new lycans ever bitten. Their females weren’t allowed to choose a mate, they were stuck with whomever their packs alpha chose for them. 

Only on a few occasions were women allowed to be anything other than second class citizens. Jim had noticed that his sister was clean and well dressed, so it helped ease his mind only slightly, hoping that his sister was one of the rare few. He would be back though, he promised himself, he and his sister would be a family again, as much as they could manage. 

Jim shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought of his sister possibly being fodder for some lycan beta just to propagate the species. Jim hadn’t even noticed when his fangs dropped down in anger, thinking about it all, but a couple head shakes and a few deep breaths later, they retreated back where they came from. 

Jim hadn’t even realized how far he had gone and just how much his back was on fire until he was brought back to reality, and it hit him hard. His wounds had now completely soaked through his bandages and shirt and was now dripping down his back and soaking into his pants. Jim didn’t know how much more he had in him. He wanted nothing more than to just stop and curl up underneath a tree and never get up again, but he couldn’t, he had too much riding on him returning to the others. He patted his jean pocket softly, reassuring himself that the USB was still secure. 

Thankfully the sun was now almost gone below the horizon, so at least that was one less thing to worry about and he hoped he was far enough away from the manor that he wouldn’t run into any patrols. Jim wasn’t quite sure how he kept putting one foot in front of the other but it almost seemed automatic, he was grateful that his body was stronger than a regular humans and hadn’t given out on him yet. 

He walked and walked for what seemed like ages, every few feet felt like a mile. Jim was getting more pale and light headed the further he walked and the more the blood kept oozing down his back, until finally he spotted a familiar sight. 

The old safe house was peering out from behind the trees and Jim couldn’t have been happier at the sight. He had no idea how he had managed to stumble around and not get lost, or completely collapse. Jim lifted his head in the air, giving a few sniffs, no fresh scent trails so he deemed it safe to approach. 

Jim opened the garage and climbed back on the motorcycle, collapsing on it heavily, his blood immediately slicking the seat and running down the bike. Jim gripped the handlebars tightly, hands trembling slightly, panting as he gathered himself. 

Jim turned the ignition and the bike roared to life, he took a few deep breaths to gather himself, he wasn’t sure how much more he had in him. He still had at least a two hour trip in front of him, and that’s if he went full out, something he wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle. 

He decided to go for it anyway, he had nothing to lose. Jim holstered his weapons into specially made slots on the bike before he pulled out and down the driveway, snaking his way to the empty road and headed out. Jim pushed the bike as fast as he dared, his vision becoming blurred and spotty at best. Jim could take a lot more punishment than a human could, but he could still be mortally injured and if he couldn’t get back to the others and get help, these injuries would no doubt become fatal. 

Jim kept getting distracted as he kept thinking about his sister and the USB drive she gave him, which made him once again pat his pocket to make sure it was still there. What kind of answers were on this tiny little device? What did it mean for Leonard and his coven? Whatever it meant, Jim knew one thing; the lycans knew already. 

If the lycans knew already, then he was sorely behind, and he didn’t like that one bit. It also confirmed his suspicions that there was indeed something up with Leonard, and the lycans wanted him for it. He hoped that his sister would come through and give them the answers they needed. 

Jim was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t see the small herd of deer in front of him, crossing the road. Jim managed to snap out of it as the light of his headlight reflected off their eyes. Jim slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel to avoid hitting them, but he over compensated and the motorcycle began to wobble dangerously. 

Jim had no choice as he laid the bike down, sending him and the motorcycle skidding across the asphalt. The motorcycle crashed loudly into a nearby tree and Jim managed to skid and roll over onto the side of the road. Jim cried out as the asphalt came in contact with his already raw back repeatedly. 

Jim let out a small whimper as he gathered hilmself as much as he could manage, his head was floating and his vision was becoming even more blurred. He lay face down on the side of the road, trying to gather the last bit of strength he had and forced himself to his feet. 

He immediately collapsed against the nearest tree, panting heavily. He glanced over to where his bike lay, hoping it was still intact. His hopes were immediately dashed when he saw the bike smashed to pieces against the tree. Jim cursed under his breath as he gathered his bearings, lifting himself with effort from the tree, holding the stab wounds on his stomach protectively and groaning. 

Jim stumbled over to his bike and assessed the damage, but he already knew before he got over there, it was totaled. Jim loved that bike, but there was nothing for it now, he’d get another one eventually. For now he grabbed his weapons from their holsters and said his goodbyes, patting the seat before turning and walking back the way he came. 

Jim continued to stumble over his feet down the road trying to spot anything that looked familiar and could tell him where exactly he was. It was beginning to become harder to make out everything, his head was swimming and his eyes were becoming so blurry he almost couldn’t see straight. If he didn’t get back soon, he wasn’t getting back at all. 

Jim lifted his head in the air and sniffed, catching his previous scent trail just faintly on the breeze, he breathed out a thankful sigh as the followed the trail in. Jim kept putting one foot in front of the other, each step was agony that blazed through his completely battered body, but he gritted his teeth and kept moving. 

What seemed like hours later but was probably only a good half hour, Jim finally saw a familiar sign and he could have kissed the ground if he thought he could get back up again. The faint trail that he made, leading to his hideout was just a few yards away, he’d know the area anywhere. 

Jim hoped and prayed that he wasn’t being followed, he was leaving a blood trail that anything with half a nose could follow easily, straight to where they were hiding. He couldn’t worry about that too much right now since there’s no way for them to get past the cliff without knowing where the pin pad is and what the passcode is. He made a mental note to either come out himself or have Marco or Lorcan take care of it. 

It took a couple minutes for Jim to remember just where the pin pad was, any other time he’d have no trouble, he was fading fast. The blood had managed to soak through his pants, past his back pant pockets, he could feel it clinging to the back of his legs, it started to make his head spin even more.

“Just a few more minutes, please.” Jim quietly pleaded out loud as he took a shaky, bloody hand and started punching in the code on the pin pad. He had made it god knows how far, and if he passed out now, before he managed to get ahold of someone inside, he’d be pissed. Jim punched the screen to bring up the video feed and called in to the security room, hoping someone would be in there to receive the call. The voice that was on the other side was one that surprised him. 

“...Hello?” Leonard said as the other side of the screen suddenly blipped on, as if he was surprised by the call and trying to figure out how it all worked. Jim rested his forehead against the wall, panting heavily, his body trembling, head swirling as he swallowed down a wave of nausea, but this time there wasn’t any fighting it. Jim was too weak and too exhausted to fight any longer, especially knowing that he’d at least made contact. 

“Len…” Was all Jim could manage before his vision began to darken around the edges, Jim didn’t have any fight or energy left in him as he gave in and collapsed into an unconscious heap just outside the entrance. 

“Jim!” Leonard yelled as he quickly scrambled and moved from off the screen, the desperation and weakness in Jim’s voice scared him as he yelled for Marco and Lorcan as he ran down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, what a ride these past couple chapters, am I right? Our poor, poor Jim as finally made it back to his little coven, back to safety, thank goodness. After the last crazy couple chapters, this one is a kind of slow one, hopefully you guys still enjoy it!

“Are you sure that was James?” Marco asked as he ran normal speed so he could talk to Leonard, heading down the hall and out the security door.

“Definitely sure, who else would it be? Who else knows where we are? Or how where the pin pad is?” Leonard asked impatiently as he ran after Marco, trying to keep up. Lorcan was called to help as well and reluctantly stayed behind and started prepping what little medical supplies they had.

“We can never be too careful, especially now with not knowing exactly what’s going on.” Marco replied, slightly annoyed, he just wanted a simple yes or no answer.

The two ran down the small tunnel road, finally making it to the outside door. Marco quickly typed in the code, causing the door to unlock and slide open. The smell of blood hit Marco like a ton of bricks, it didn’t take any time at all before he spotted Jim laying in his blood soaked clothing, his blood loss causing his bleeding to slow down to barely even a trickle.

“Oh my god, what the actual fuck?” Leonard asked completely appalled and in shock as he stared over at where Jim lay. He had seen some pretty serious injuries but this was a whole new level, he had yet to seen someone so completely soaked in blood, he hated to imagine what was under all that gauze.

“Lycans.” Marco growled lowly, eyes narrowing as he glared into the tree line, making sure Jim wasn’t followed, but he saw nor smelled anything amiss. He grabbed under Jim’s arms as gently as he could, hoisting him up easily. Jim whined softly in his semi unconscious state as Marco shifted his weight around. Leonard’s heart gave a twinge at the sound, the poor kid, Leonard couldn’t help but feel extremely guilty.

“Quickly, let’s go.” Marco ordered to Leonard, snapping the brunette out of his thoughts. Leonard turned and hurried after Marco, even carrying Jim’s dead weight, Marco still out paced him. They made it back to the second door, Marco adjusted his grip and used some of Jim’s blood to open the door and made their way quickly inside.

Leonard followed Marco as he snaked his way down the hallways quickly, rounding the final corner and into the small medical room. Lorcan stood quietly in the room, going over supplies, quickly making way for the two as they barged in the door.

“This is your medical room?” Leonard asked skeptically, eyeing the room, it was practically bare. There was a metal table, a few instruments and a couple basic necessities, but that was it.

“I’m sorry our setup isn’t as adequate or elaborate as you’re used to, doctor. We don’t normally require extensive medical care, but surely someone of your medicinal caliber can make due. Now, where do you want him?” Lorcan spat, getting annoyed at Leonard’s seemingly superior attitude.

“Where do I… I don’t…” Leonard began the question and tried to protest but it died in his throat. Sure he was a doctor but he was a human doctor, he didn’t know anything about vampires and their anatomy, he had no idea how their bodies even worked.

“Yes, you. You’re the doctor here. Jim has these injuries because he’s trying to help you, the least you can do is try to help him.” Marco said, slightly exasperated but with no where near the same bite as Lorcan, more annoyed that Leonard was standing around confused and wasting valuable time.

“Yeah, yeah okay, you’re right. Lay him on the table on his side, whichever side is easiest.” Leonard said, snapping out of his slight daze. Marco was right, Jim had risked his life to find answers for him, he owed him this much.

Marco lifted Jim up easily on the table and laid him gently on his side. Jim didn’t make a sound this time, nor did he move, which worried Leonard even more.

Frowning, Leonard made his way through the cabinets and tried to find anything that Lorcan might have missed, much to the vampires disapproval. Thankfully most of it was already set out, at least what he would need right away, he quickly put the meager supplies on a small tray and wheeled it over to the table.

Leonard lifted Jim’s eyelid real quick to check his pupils, but his eyes were rolled in the back of his head. Leonard didn’t really expect anything different but it didn’t stop him from cursing while he quickly put on a pair of gloves.

Leonard then grabbed a small pair of scissors and quickly started cutting away at Jim’s gauze. It was slow going, the gauze was soaked and some had dried to Jim’s skin in places. Leonard began pulling as gently as he could, peeling off the gauze on Jim’s front. Marco and Lorcan watched silently from the corner as Leonard worked.

The two stab wounds weren’t very wide, but they were deep so Leonard cleaned the outside and inside of the area the best he could, then slowly took his sutures and needle and began stitching Jim’s poor battered body back together the best he could. After Leonard was satisfied with his stitching, he dressed them with some ointment and fresh gauze.

Leonard decided that laying Jim on his stomach would be the best and easiest way for him to access his back. Gently, Leonard rolled Jim the rest of the way over on his stomach, he was thankful the kid was still out cold of it or he’d be very uncomfortable.

Leonard’s heart and stomach sank as he gently pulled back the gauze on Jim’s back, it had started to weep blood again slowly as soon as the gauze was removed, he had never seen skin so absolutely torn to shreds. There was nothing he could do for Jim’s back, there was nowhere to even begin to suture, his back was too chewed and it would be no use, the only thing he could do would be to clean it the best he could and wrap it back up.

“Jesus why is he still bleeding? It should have stopped a long time ago, there’s practically nothing left.” Leonard asked confused as he watched Jim’s blood ooze slowly down his back. Marco stepped up closer to Jim, taking a finger and dipping it into Jim’s blood, dabbing it on his tongue, quickly spitting it back onto the floor. Leonard looked at Marco a little shocked, confused, and a little disgusted at what he just saw.

“Silver.” Marco spat, fangs quickly dropping from their hiding spots in anger. “Those sons of bitches, I will end them.”

“So what does…?” Leonard began to ask as he slowly and carefully removed the rest of the soiled gauze from Jim’s back.

“Silver; deathly lethal to lycans, only a slight nuisance to us, unless in this case, they use enough of it for torture. It will keep us from healing in large doses and will have to be diluted in our blood stream before we can begin our healing process.” Marco answered Leonard’s unasked question as he examined Jim’s wounds carefully.

“Do you have any blood here? Jim’s going to need it, probably a lot of it.” Leonard asked, his gaze never leaving Jim as he began cleaning up and disinfecting his back the best he could.

“No, we don’t.” Marco answered solemnly, fangs slowly retreating back where they came. “The cooler lines froze over and busted without someone here to care for them, all of the blood we had stored here is ruined, we need more.”

“Do either of you know Mercy hospital back in the town we left?” Leonard asked, he knew it was a long shot and they were roughly four hours away but he didn’t know much else to do, he didn’t know where they were or what other hospitals were in the area.

“I do.” Lorcan said simply as he slinked from the corner of the room and stood next to his brother, still eyeing Leonard with contempt.

“Good. There’s an elevator on the East wing that goes down the the lower basement, it’s where we keep a lot of the extra blood bags for emergencies. They won’t be missed, a lot of times they end up going to waste anyway, there’s usually no one watching it this late at night.” Leonard said as he moved to a new section of Jim’s back, cleaning it and removing debris as gingerly as he could.

“I’ll go, Lorcan.” Marco tried to volunteer instead as he stood up straight and began to leave the room. Leonard wanted to stop Marco from going, but he wasn’t sure how without offending Lorcan, the last thing he wanted was to be stuck for however long with a vampire that seemed to hate his guts for whatever reason.

“No, I’ll go, you know I’m the faster of us and the most stealthy.” Lorcan said with finality, taking Leonard completely by surprise at the offer. Leonard thanked his lucky stars that Lorcan had volunteered, and tried to add to the reasons why Lorcan should go instead.

“Look, Jim doesn’t have a lot of time, so please Lorcan, if you know of the hospital, go and get whatever you can. Marco, I need you here to help me.” Leonard said as a gentle order, trying not to offend them, but he just needed them to get some blood.

“What do you need help with?” Marco asked, admitting defeat as he eyed his brother, nodding softly at him as Lorcan blurred silently out the room.

“I don’t know how vampires work exactly, but all I know is that Jim can’t stay like this, he needs blood right? To heal?” Leonard said quickly as he finished cleaning the last of Jim’s wounds that he could manage and began bandaging his back up. Marco nodded at Leonard, confirming his assessment.

“Well then let’s give Jim some blood.” Leonard said as he lifted up an empty IV bag and needle.

“What are you…” Marco asked absently, not really believing that Leonard was serious about actually giving Jim some of his blood.

“Well he needs blood right? And it might be awhile before Lorcan gets back, so we can at least get started. I need you to help me get the area cleaned up a bit while I do this.” Leonard said as he started throwing away Jim’s old bandages in a trash bag.

“Are you sure about this?” Marco asked questioningly as he held the bag while Leonard prepped his arm with some alcohol and a tourniquet. Even though Marco felt like he owed it to Jim, it was still a big decision to offer Jim up some of his blood, an offer that took Leonard up a couple notches in Marco’s book.

“I owe him, unless there’s a reason why I shouldn’t?” Leonard asked, eyes glancing up at Marco as he paused, needle in hand, before he tried to find a vein.

“No, it shouldn’t be any different than Jim feeding from someone.” Marco said thoughtfully while he shook his head gently, not seeing any harm in the gesture. 

Leonard nodded as he found a vein and plunged the needle through his skin. Wincing, he taped the needle in place and unclamped the line, his blood starting to flow freely into the IV bag. Leonard took the bag from Marco and sat it in a chair as he stood, letting gravity help him.

Marco began cleaning up the rest of the gauze, hunted down some towels to help clean up the mess. Once satisfied that the room was as clean as it was going to get for the time being, Marco stood quietly in place, like a silent sentry watching guard.

The two of them chose not to talk anymore, but both watched Jim’s shallowed and labored breathing, both lost in their own thoughts on the matter. Leonard beating himself up for allowing someone to go off and get themselves hurt on his behalf, even if they were a vampire.

Once the bag was reasonably full, Leonard unclipped the bag and set it aside, and slowly took the needle out of his arm. Leonard took in a sharp breath as the needle came out, leaving a small trail of blood trickling down his arm. Marco immediately went rigid where he stood, Leonard didn’t fail to notice.

“Are you okay?” Leonard asked warily as he quickly got some alcohol and cleaned up his blood on his arm, keeping an eye on Marco as he hooked the bag up to Jim’s IV and let the blood flow into the blondes arm.

“I… yes, I think so? It’s just your blood… I can’t describe it. I do hope Jim has found some kind of answers.” Marco said, shaking his head, trying to get the smell of Leonard’s blood out of his nose. “Until we know what’s going on, I should take my leave, just in case. I’ll go clean up Jim’s blood trail and wait for Lorcan, best of luck.”

Leonard nodded at Marco as he turned around to leave, finishing wiping up his arm. His curiosity was increasing, what smelled funny about his blood? He had plenty of blood work done in his time and everything had come back normal, what was it? Leonard looked over at Jim lying on the table, breathing still shallow and ragged, his skin still pale and clammy, he certainly hoped that Jim found some answers to make all of this worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, our poor Jim has finally made it back to the others, thank goodness! Now it’s up to Leonard and Marco to help patch the poor kid up :(

Leonard made his way over to Jim’s side, blood bag in hand and hung it on the stand next to the bed. Leonard then prepped the bag and needle as he turned Jim’s arm over gently, feeling around for a vein, he hoped this worked. Jim’s veins weren’t easy to find or penetrate with his blood loss, but Leonard managed after a few tries, finally releasing the clamp and the blood flowed freely into Jim’s arm. 

Leonard watched Jim closely as the blood continued to flow, watching for any signs of a reaction. It was only when the bag was about half empty did Leonard get a response, Jim whined quietly and tried to move, but was still too weak and only managed a slight shrug. 

“Easy Jim, it’s okay, you’re safe.” Leonard said quietly into Jim’s ear, placing his hands on Jim’s arms to still him. Jim relaxed under Leonard’s hands and was once again silent and unmoving. Leonard let out a small sigh and moved Jim’s dirty hair out of his face, putting a small rolled up towel under Jim’s face, trying to make the kid comfortable, it was the least he could do. 

Leonard checked the clock in the room, it was coming up on 4am, it would be light soon. He hoped Lorcan had made it and found the blood okay, for Jim’s sake. The realization of the time only made Leonard’s shoulders sag in exhaustion, he was worn out as he pulled up an uncomfortable looking chair next to the metal table and settled in. 

Leonard didn’t remember dozing off and the next thing he knew was being woken up by a gentle shaking. Leonard snorted awake as he opened his eyes quickly, still in a light daze. 

“Leonard wake up, Lorcan’s made it back.” Marco said quietly as he stopped shaking Leonard and pointed over his shoulder, a large cooler sat on the counter. Leonard glanced at the clock again; 6:30am. Lorcan made it back just in time, and he had only managed a couple hours sleep, it was going to be a long day. 

“Good, did he have any trouble?” Leonard asked as he slowly pulled himself out of the chair, it had only been a couple hours but it was enough to make Leonard stiff as he made his way over to the cooler. 

“He didn’t say, he dropped it off and went to go rest. I need to do the same, it’s been a while, and we should be rested for when James wakes up, unless you have need of me?” Marco asked as he hesitated in the doorway, glancing from Jim to Leonard. 

“No, Marco, thank you. I can manage from here.” Leonard said as he opened the cooler, it was full to the brim with bags. There would be plenty in here to keep the vampires going for a while he guessed. He almost felt bad about taking a lot of the hospitals blood, until he remembered how much they used to waste with being careless. 

“He should only need maybe two more bags. I’ll put the rest in the cooler. I do hope I’ve fixed it right this time, we can’t afford another mishap.” Marco said hopefully, taking out two bags and laying them on the counter. He bowed his head gently at Leonard, taking the cooler with him and took his leave. 

Leonard nodded back at Marco and took one of the bags over to Jim, the bag he had on now was completely empty. Leonard took it down and quickly replaced it with a new bag, tossing the old one in the trash. 

Leonard sat back down and watched the blood trickle down the drip and into Jim’s arm. He was happy to see the kid was starting to pink up a little from the fresh blood, the smaller cuts Jim had scattered around were slowly starting to heal themselves. Leonard smiled a little, feeling a bit better at the fact that Jim was slowly coming around as he settled back into that uncomfortable chair. 

Once again Leonard must have dozed off because this time he was woken up a small groan coming from Jim. Leonard blinked his eyes a few times blearily, barely seeing Jim’s struggles in front of him. Once Leonard was more awake, it seems that Jim was struggling with something or someone in his dream. Did vampires dream? Leonard thought it only fleetingly as he stood up to try to comfort Jim once more. 

Leonard had barely even touched Jim’s arms, didn’t even get a chance to speak before Jim’s eyes popped open. Leonard was up against the far wall, legs dangling, staring into a pair of blazing, glowing blue eyes before he even knew Jim was awake. Jim’s eyes were wild, not recognizing Leonard in his haze and confusion, his fangs just peeking out from his upper lip. 

“Jim, it’s me, Leonard. You’re safe.” Leonard managed to croak out, gasping for air. Jim’s arm was underneath Leonard’s jaw, crushing his windpipe, blood trickling down from where the IV used to be. Try as he might Leonard couldn’t budge Jim’s arm, or move an inch, the blondes grip was like steel. 

Leonard was stuck against the wall until Jim decided otherwise and Leonard prayed that Jim came to his senses soon before Jim decided he’d be a good snack or he ran out of air. Thankfully Leonard didn’t have to wait long, he could see Jim start to come around to himself, his posture and the wild look in his eyes began to soften. 

“Len?” Jim asked weakly, suddenly realizing who was in front of him. He quickly looked around the room, then back to Leonard and only then realized the position they were both in. Jim immediately released Leonard, who in turn fell to the ground wheezing and clutching his throat between raspy coughs. 

“Shit, Len I’m sorry, I don’t…” Jim stuttered out as he put some distance between him and Leonard, shaking his head a few times, clearing his head. When he looked back at Leonard, his eyes were back to normal, fangs receded and his posture relaxed. 

Jim made his way back over to Leonard carefully and slowly, he hoped that Leonard wasn’t afraid of him, he wouldn’t blame him if he was. He reached out his hand, which Leonard took as he helped the other to his feet. 

“I don’t think it’s bruised, I’m so sorry Leonard.” Jim said as he titled Leonard’s neck up gently and inspected the red marks now dotting Leonard’s skin, brushing a thumb gently across the brunettes throat.. 

“It’s okay, Jim.” Leonard rasped, neck a little sore as he tried clearing his throat with a cough. Leonard could see that Jim was trembling slightly, either from the adrenaline or the blood loss, he wasn’t sure. He eased Jim back over to the table and had him sit down, Jim offered no resistance as he fell heavily onto the table. 

Leonard quietly and gently sat Jim up straight so he could take off his bandages that covered his two stab wounds. He carefully peeled back the gauze, revealing two small pink scars, that he hardly believed had been deep gashes just hours before. 

Jim felt a spark of electricity at Leonard’s bare touch that he hadn’t noticed before. It coursed down his spine and settled heavy down at the pit of his stomach, Jim had never felt anything like that before, but he brushed it off as an after effect of the silver, yet deep down he knew there was more to it. If Leonard had noticed his shudder, he didn’t let on and continued his work. 

Satisfied that his stab wounds were fine, Leonard then moved to Jim’s back, slowly peeling away the gauze. Jim’s back still looked a little red and angry, but it looked much better than when Leonard had removed the first set of gauze. 

“You seem to be healing well, considering.” Leonard remarked as he continued to inspect Jim’s various cuts and scrapes closely. 

“I… yeah, odd.” Jim replied airily, as if just now remembering he was even injured, looking down and inspecting the wounds on his front in slight disbelief at just how quickly he was healing. 

“Odd? Didn’t you say you healed fast? Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow, halting his inspection for a moment, moving back to Jim's front. 

“Yeah, but silver, remember?” Jim asked, pretty sure that he had already told Leonard about silver injuries and how long it normally took to heal. 

“Oh, right. So why are you…?” Leonard suddenly remembered as he trailed off with his question, a few things running through his mind. 

“I don’t know, strange.” Jim said, closing his eyes, half in thought and half in exhaustion, bringing his hands down heavily on the table, trying to hold himself upright. 

“Well if you don’t know then I sure as hell don’t.” Leonard answered as he stared into Jim’s tired, dull blue eyes, placing a hand on Jim's shoulder to keep him upright. Jim shuddered once more at Leonard’s touch on his bare shoulder. Leonard definitely noticed this time but took it for no more than Jim being weak and tired. 

Neither one asked anymore questions or said anything else about the matter. Leonard wondering what Jim was getting at, but had a fairly good idea. Jim’s mind was already a few steps ahead, knowing how blood affected one after a silver wound. 

“Do you think you need another blood bag?” Leonard asked, breaking the silence as he glanced at Jim, squeezing his shoulder softly to get his attention. 

“I… yeah, maybe.” Jim said, still a little dazed and shaky, nodding slightly at Leonard. 

“You want it back in the IV or…” Leonard asked as he went to grab and prep the other bag Marco had left for him. Jim felt a little colder at the loss of Leonard’s warm hand. 

“I don’t want anything else stabbed in me for a long while, if you don’t mind.” Jim said with a tired chuckle as he reached out for the bag with a shaky hand. Leonard opened and handed him the bag, which Jim drank from gratefully. 

“Marco will probably want to know you’re awake, as soon as you feel like it.” Leonard said as he watched Jim drink from the bag hungrily with a quirked eyebrow. Leonard always thought it was kind of, well, gross to think about drinking nothing but blood when he watched vampire movies. Now here is was watching it in person, it was indeed almost as gross as he imagined, and a little surreal. 

“Yeah, I will. What did you do to your arm?” Jim asked as he took a break from the IV bag, staring at Leonard’s arm. Leonard had wrapped a ball of gauze around his arm to hurry and stop the bleeding from the IV needle. He had almost forgotten about it until Jim had mentioned it. 

“Oh, they didn’t have any blood here so I gave you a bag of mine to help get you started healing. You were in pretty bad shape, kid.” Leonard said as he unwrapped his arm, the bleeding finally stopped. 

“You what? Why? How much…?” Jim asked, eyes widening slightly before his mind trailed off in thought. 

“Just one bag, same size as the others. It was the least I could do to help you out, especially after what happened to you on my account.” Leonard said, completely obvious and not putting two and two together. 

Even in Jim’s exhausted and weary state, it wasn’t lost on him. He was acutely aware of the effects of regular human blood and silver wounds, generally it took days and not mere hours to heal silver injuries. There was definitely something different with Leonard and he hoped the USB in his pocket provided some answers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's awake! Leonard's blood is thankfully working and helping our poor Jim, but at what cost? Leonard's having second thoughts and is very overwhelmed with everything going on, but what's a poor doctor to do about it?

“Come on kid, you need to rest, let’s go. I know you want to find out and I do too, but you’re no good to anyone half alive.” Leonard said as he placed his arm around Jim’s middle and lifted the blonde up from the table. 

“We really don’t have any time to lose and stop calling me kid, I’m roughly, what? 260 years older than you give or take?” Jim said trying to make a joke, but it just came out hollow. Although he didn’t put up a fight whenever Leonard helped him off the table, he was too exhausted. Jim’s legs were wobbly underneath him and he hated it, a strong vampire such as himself taken out with just a bit of silver.

“I’m sure we have a couple hours at the very least, you can barely stand up on your own, fat lot of good you’d be in your condition. You really expect me to believe that with that baby face of yours? Come on.” Leonard said as he rolled his eyes and gave Jim a small smirk, still helping Jim out of the room and down the hall to the bedroom. 

“Fine, fine, you’re right, I’ll rest. And you don’t have to be rude you know, this is a very handsome face.” Jim replied with a tiny smile, steps faltering as he caught himself with his hand against the wall, he was too tired to argue with Leonard any longer.

Leonard let out a snort at that, he was neither going to verbally confirm nor deny that statement. He readjusted Jim against him as they finally turned down the last hallway. Leonard kicked open the door to Jim’s room gently and helped the blonde inside and over to his bed. 

“Do you uh, need anything else?” Leonard asked hesitantly as he sat Jim down on the side of the bed gently, he still wasn’t sure about the whole healing process of vampires, or anything about vampires really,, he was definitely out of his element. Leonard helped Jim out of his bloody pants, leaving the blonde in only his boxers. He figured a shower would have to wait, Jim was too tired and still healing to worry about it right now, the bloody sheets could be tossed and replaced later. 

“No, I’m good, just need to rest, thanks Leonard.” Jim said tiredly as he slowly got himself comfortable on his stomach, taking care not to irritate his still slowly healing back. Leonard pulled the sheets up around Jim’s legs, careful not to drape it anywhere near Jim’s back, he wasn’t quite sure if Jim needed it but the gesture seemed right. 

Leonard stared at Jim for a few moments. The blonde was already passed out cold before he even got the blankets adjusted. Leonard’s hand reached for Jim’s face as he brushed the dirty stands from his forehead, earning a soft snuffle from the blonde. 

Jim looked peaceful as he slept, not at all like the hardened vampire, trained to fight lycans when he was awake. There was something about Jim that Leonard couldn’t put his finger on, but one thing he did know was that the vampire was growing on him. So much so that he couldn’t allow himself to be the cause of all of this, or to have Jim put himself in harms way again. 

Leonard dropped his hand, looking at Jim sadly as he turned and made his way out of the room quietly and closed the door with a soft click and slowly made his way down the hall. Leonard’s mind was bouncing around all over the place, was he really that damn important that Jim needed to go off and almost get himself killed to find out?

Leonard shook his head as he padded softly down the hallway, and towards the door leading outside. He quietly peeked around the hallways, making sure the coast was clear and all was quiet, everyone must be asleep after all the excitement over the past day. 

He checked the clock on the wall; 9:30am, quickly deciding that he wasn’t that important, even if they were vampires, he didn’t want anyone risking themselves for his sake. And the fact that the sun was completely out, he wouldn’t have to worry too much about them following, especially Jim. 

Leonard decided that the coast was clear, all was silent and unmoving in the hideout as he opened the door as quietly as he could manage and stepped out into the underground tunnel. Leonard then made his way back over to the GTR and opened the door, luck was on his side as Jim had left the keys in the cupholder. 

Leonard climbed in and ran his hands along the steering wheel, he was finally going to drive it. Leonard snapped out of it and figured he could appreciate the moment later, he needed to go before anyone inside woke up and heard him.

Leonard then looked to the center console and sighed, he’d forgotten it was a stick, and it had been years since he had driven his old truck. He figured it’d come back to him right? Leonard pushed the ignition button while pressing in on the clutch, successfully roaring the car to life, which quickly settled to a quiet, rumbling purr. 

Leonard gave a slight shudder as he put the car in first and too quickly let off the clutch, successfully lurching the car forward and quickly killing it. Leonard cursed under his breath as he fumbled with the stick and started the car up again, this time learning from his mistake. He let off the clutch slower and the gears finally caught in sync and he slowly began to creep down the tunnel. 

Leonard didn’t dare rev the engine as he coasted down the small road, putting the car in neutral as he arrived at the wall. Leonard got out of the car and punched in the code that he remembered from when Marco opened it last. The door shuddered open as he climbed back in the car, putting the car back in gear, this time successfully, Leonard made his way out of the tunnel as the door slid closed behind him. 

Leonard made his way slowly down the path, he wasn’t sure where exactly he was or which way he should go since he was asleep when they arrived. He made a left on a whim and onto the open road, he quickly shifted through the gears as he raced down the empty road, sighing deeply as the engine roared around him, finally able to relax a bit by himself. 

Leonard was quickly slowed down by flashing lights and a small crowd ahead of him. Leonard creeped by the scene before he laid eyes on what they were all looking at, it looked to be a motorcycle wrapped around a tree; Jim’s motorcycle. 

“Oh Jim, what the hell?” Leonard asked quietly into the cabin of the car as his eyes caught the smear of blood along the road as well. It only confirmed in his mind that he definitely wasn’t worth all of this trouble as he once again sped away from the scene. Leonard told himself he’d head to the airport and book the first flight he could find out of town, he didn’t care where at the point, but first he needed a drink. 

The car continued to race down the road, barely even straining itself at these speeds, normally Leonard condoned speeding, but at this point, he was beyond caring and no one else was on the road with him. Leonard cruised for a while with the radio blaring some awful country song that he couldn’t help but sing along to, until finally he stumbled upon a small town on the edge of nowhere. 

Leonard slowed down to a safer speed as he made his way into the town. There wasn’t much to it but he’d bet his bottom dollar that it had some skeezy bar in it somewhere where no one would care who he was as long as he kept his money handy. 

Luck was still on Leonard’s side as he found a small bar next to the only gas station in town. Leonard pulled into the gas station and filled up the car before heading over to the small bar. It looked dingy on the outside but the inside wasn’t too bad and no one gave him a second glance as he walked through the door and up to the bar, even better. Leonard pulled up a stool close to the bar and away from the other patrons as a young woman came over to greet him. 

“Mornin’ sugar, names Bree, what can I get ya?” The woman asked as she moved a few glasses out of Leonard’s way. 

“Morning Bree. Bourbon, neat, and keep ‘em coming. Do you have anything to eat?” Leonard said as he fished out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and placed it on the table and slid it over to Bree. 

“Rough night?” Bree teased with a smirk as she ducked below the bar and brought up some menus when she stood back up. “It ain’t much but it’s all we got at the moment.”

Leonard glanced at the menu, then glanced at the clock on the wall, he hadn’t even thought about the time. It was almost straight up noon, he had been driving longer than he thought. Leonard browsed the small menu but ended up getting a regular burger and fries, he figured after the night he had and the drinks he was going to have, to hell with it. 

Bree took his order with a smile as she went to give the ticket to the cook, she quietly came back over and poured Leonard a few fingers of bourbon and sat the glass down in front of him. Leonard was thankful for the silence as his attention turned to the tv, taking a pull from his glass. 

His eyes went slightly wide before ending in a small chuckle, the crash scene with Jim’s motorcycle was apparently top news. No one seemed to have any idea of what or how the scene had happened, all of them worried for the missing driver. He didn’t blame them really, it was a terrible scene, if he didn’t know who caused it, he would probably be worried for the driver too, his inner doctor clawing at him. 

Leonard was brought back as he heard a plate being set down loudly, he jumped slightly, suddenly realizing Bree was standing in front of him once more as she sat down a small glass of water with his burger. 

“Didn’t mean to startle ya, if you need anything else just holler, enjoy.” Bree said as she once again quickly as she turned to help other patrons, leaving Leonard to it. Leonard wolfed down his burger and fries quickly, not realizing just how hungry he was only having had soup for the past couple days. He then returned his attention to the tv, letting his food settle as he nursed his bourbon. 

Leonard began to get distracted by the tv and the thoughts racing through his head as the drink started to relax him for the first time in two or three days, he wasn’t even sure how long it had been, it was all a blur. How the hell did he even get caught up in all this vampire and lycan bullshit was beyond him. Thankfully he had his bourbon in hand to help him cope and figure things out. 

Leonard continued to stare at the TV, but not paying much attention, and lost track of time the further he got into his bourbon and his thoughts, one by one the drinks disappeared until Leonard was all but slumped over on his stool, with his face in his hands. Shit, when did he go from sober to plastered?

Leonard rubbed his face as he pushed himself slowly back from the bar, and stood up to his feet, he almost fell flat on his face if it wasn’t for the bar ledge in front of him which he clung to for dear life, trying to steady himself. 

Leonard was finally able to make his way to the bathroom, which he used and then washed his hands, followed by splashing a bit of water on his face, hoping to sober himself up a bit, but it didn't help much. 

Leonard resigned himself to his drunken stupor as he stumbled out of the bathroom, fuck it, what did he care? The door swung shut behind Leonard as he made his way back to his barstool, but he didn’t quite make it. Before he knew what was going on, his back was up against the wall, his feet barely touching the floor. 

“What the fuck?” Leonard said indignantly as his glassed over eyes slowly made their way upwards and towards the source of this intrusion of his personal space. His eyes slowly came in to focus on the face of the man in front of him, eyes focusing on the one thing that stood out of everything. Those soul piercing, ice blue glowing eyes, and they were absolutely furious.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Leonard done messed up now! Just how much trouble is he in now? Hint: a lot.
> 
> Also, I'm sure it will please everyone to know that the big secret that has left everyone guessing(and wrong) will be on Monday. So I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you guys Monday ;)

“What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing out here, Leonard?” Jim hissed lowly as he pressed Leonard a little further into the wall, he was absolutely seething, anger rolling off of him in waves. 

“Having a drink, what does it look like?” Leonard slurred back, trying to wretch Jim’s hand from his shirt so he could get back to his drink, but was completely unsuccessful. Even if Leonard’s coordination was on point, he’d still never be able to remove Jim’s hand. 

“Hey buddy, leave the guy alone, he ain’ hurtin’ nobody.” A patron said to Jim from a couple tables over, quite loudly so as to draw attention to the two. 

“Mind your business, pal.” Jim all but growled, not giving the man the satisfaction of even a glance as he stood unmoving, trying to hold back his boiling anger. Leonard’s eyes lazily glanced from one man to the other, remaining quiet, not sure what was going to happen. 

“It’s my business when people try to start things they shouldn’t in my bar.” The patron said once more, getting up from the table, lazily walking over to Jim, sizing him up. The patron was a hair taller than Jim, but twice the size, which normally might have posed a threat to a regular person, but not to Jim. 

“I said, mind your business, buddy.” Jim said angrily once more at the patron, a final warning, wishing he’d just fuck off, he had bigger things to worry about than some regular joe trying to meddle. The patron didn’t heed Jim’s warning and took a step closer, challenging Jim. Jim didn’t take kindly to the challenge, his patience all but spent in his worry to find Leonard in time before the lycans did. 

Jim quickly grabbed the man by the throat and pulled him up quickly to where his toes just barely scraped the floor, turning to give the man an icy stare before tossing him into the barstools, knocking the man and the barstools to the ground. The man’s eyes were wide as Jim continued to glare, ignoring the shouts from workers for him to get out. 

“We’re leaving, now.” Jim said abruptly as his glare returned to Leonard who only nodded in reply, even drunk out of his mind, after seeing that, Leonard wasn’t going to argue with anything Jim had to say. Jim lowered Leonard to the floor gently and took off out of the bar, leaving Leonard to stumble awkwardly after him. 

The sky was dark outside and the moon was fully up, just how long was Leonard in the bar for? Shit. Leonard’s eyes scanned the parking lot, finally landing on Jim who was standing rigid next to the GTR, impatiently waiting on Leonard and watched through narrow slits, not offering to help, not saying a word as Leonard stumbled for the car.

Leonard finally made it next to the car, feeling slightly guilty at this point and tried not to make eye contact as he fumbled for the door handle, while Jim opened the drivers door and was getting ready to climb in when he suddenly stood back upright, glancing over Leonard’s shoulder and slammed his door closed.

“Len, get in the car, lock the doors and don’t ask questions.” Jim ordered, strangely calm as he continued to stare off into the distance. Leonard’s bourbon soaked brain was a few steps behind as he stood there looking at Jim dumbly, not understanding what Jim was saying.

“Leonard, now!” Jim ordered once again with more urgency in his voice, fangs dropping, eyes flaring up icy blue once more. That seemed to snap Leonard out of his haze as he quickly began to fumble and finally managed to open the door and fell inside in a heap, quickly pressing the button for the door locks.

“I can smell you, you filthy mongrel, show yourself.” Jim shouted into the woods to their left as he moved himself in between the source of the smell and the car. Jim was still tired, his body still recovering, the journey here was enough to take what little energy he had in him. He sorely wished more than anything that he didn’t have to deal with lycans, not out here in some small town, and him without his weapons that he stupidly left laying in the trunk where he couldn’t get to them.

After a few moments of silence Jim could hear the leaves of trees and bushes shake and the sounds of soft snarls and bones crunching filled his ears. Leonard watched on with wide eyes as he watched the moving tree line just beyond Jim.

“We mean you no harm, Twilight.” A voice spat back venomously as a tall man exited the tree line, standing just on the edge of the woods, cloaked by the darkness of the trees.

“Who are you and what the fuck do you want then, dog?” Jim growled, lowering himself into a crouch, he was in no mood for lycans after everything he had just been through. He hoped he looked more intimidating and more of a threat than he felt.

“Ease up, leech. Is that any way to treat your friends protector?” The man said with a slight smirk as he gestured to the car in which Leonard sat.

“Come again?” Jim asked, his voice was curious but he didn’t change his posture and kept his eyes trained on the lycan. The lycan continued to smile as he stepped further into the moonlight, out into the open with his hands up in surrender.

“Don’t come any closer, or I will rip you in half.” Jim warned with a growl from deep in his chest, he hoped he didn’t have to fight, it wouldn’t end well for him or for Leonard.

“Easy, I’m here on behalf of your sister.” The man said as he took a couple steps closer before stopping, leaving his hands in the air.

“Layla?” Jim breathed out a whisper of her name. How did this lycan know of Layla? Was he telling the truth? Could he be trusted? Jim didn’t know, but he figured the only way the man would know is if Layla had told him, the thought still didn’t set right with him to trust some lycan.

“Yes, I am her alpha…” The man began to explain but before he could continue, Jim was on him in an instant and had him dangling in the air from his neck. The man made no sound and remained calm as he feet dangled, Jim wondered why until his hearing picked up the snapping of twigs and the sounds of low growls and snarls coming from the woods. The man wasn’t alone, and as Jim’s eyes scanned the woods, he saw the glowing yellow eyes of several lycans glaring back at him. 

Jim sat the man down slowly, admitting he was outnumbered, and outmatched. There must be a reason for all of this or the other lycans wouldn’t have hesitated to attack Jim as soon as his hand touched the alpha. The man must have ordered them not to attack him, which Jim thought was strange and curious. The man brushed himself off and cleared his throat before looking up at Jim once more.

“Yes, as I was saying, I am your sisters alpha. I promise you she is well taken care of in my pack, she has earned it. I am here on behalf of her, to look out for you and this one.” The man said, once more gesturing and glancing at the car. Leonard couldn’t hear everything they were saying and he didn’t dare roll down the window, he didn’t like the way this man kept looking at him.

“He is important, and you just let him out in the open when you know that the others are hunting him? You don’t think his scent wouldn’t attract others? We’ve already had to chase off no less than six lycans in the short amount of time we were here, telling them that we had this handled, under orders.” The man asked, obviously displeased with Jim and his complete lack of competence. 

“What do you mean he’s important? And it would have been easier to watch him if your kind hadn’t beaten me within an inch of my life and pumped me full of silver.” Jim hissed, obviously not happy with being talked down to and telling him how to take care of someone by some lycan.

“Aw, pity. Don’t tell me you haven’t read the documents Layla gave you. Here I was going to at least hold you in some regard being Layla’s brother, but it appears she got all the smarts.” The man quipped and gave Jim a scoff, crossing his arms. Jim’s scowl deepened, he wanted to rip this guy limb from limb but he wasn’t prepared to fight this guy and his whole pack, and if he did really save Leonard like he said, then he could bite back his anger for the time being.

“I told you, I haven’t had the time.” Jim answered simply, fangs glinting in the moonlight behind his lip, not trusting himself to hold his tongue with a longer answer.

“Then I won’t keep you any longer. Go back to where ever it is you hide and look up what Layla gave you, and don’t screw this up any further.” The man said as he backed away slowly and disappeared once more into the woods.

Jim stood there for a few seconds as he listened to the retreating footsteps of the lycans as the fell back further into the trees. Jim wasn’t sure what to think, he didn’t know if he could trust what this man had to say, instinct told him not only no, but hell no. He didn’t have much choice though, he did need to see what was on that USB, even if the lycan wanted him to or not.

Jim fell back to the car as he opened the door and slammed it behind him, the smell of alcohol wafting off of Leonard put him once more in a sour mood as he remembered why the hell he was out here in the first place.

Jim said nothing to Leonard and stared straight ahead as he started the car and proceeded to peel out of the parking lot. Jim continued to be silent as his foot laid into the gas pedal, reaching speeds that only someone with superhuman abilities should ever attempt. 

“Look Jim, I’m sorry okay? But will you please slow down?” Leonard managed to say as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach, well, in his stomach. The blur of the trees passing by was not helping matters one bit. Before he could brace himself, Leonard was thrown forward against his seatbelt as Jim slammed on the brakes. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind, Len? What the hell were you thinking coming out here all alone? Did you even think of the consequences?” Jim all but shouted inside the quiet cabin, gripping the steering wheel, almost twisting it in his hands, trying to reel in his anger once again.

“I, well, no, not really. I just needed to get away.” Leonard said slowly, trying to get his brain to form the right words as they swam slowly through his mind.

“Well did you stop to think about me? I went out looking for answers for you, and came back on the edge of dying for you and this is how you repay me? Coming way out here all alone and risking your neck, all for what? Some alcohol? What the hell Leonard?” Jim spat as he glared out of the windshield, not even wanting to look at Leonard’s face. 

“I’m sorry… I don’t want to be a burden, I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.” Leonard whispered defeated, as he wrung his hands in his lap, Jim was right. The kid took him under his protection, risked his life for him and he repaid him by being an idiot and running off to a bar, that was a shitty move, that wasn’t like him.

“If you were a burden would I have gone out and risked what I did? You have an important role to play Leonard and we don’t know what it is just yet, but there’s more to it than that, there’s more to you than that, I can feel it. You’re worth it.” Jim finished, saying the last part in a small whisper. In their short time together the small fire in Jim’s chest began to grow the longer he was around Leonard, there was something about the brunette that he couldn’t get enough of.

Leonard opened his mouth to reply, but was left speechless, he closed his mouth and chose to stare at his hands in his lap, defeated. Jim didn’t say anymore and still refused to look at Leonard as he put the car in gear and eased the car back on the road. 

Jim didn’t drive nearly as fast this time, Leonard’s stomach was grateful, it was in knots and he didn’t need anymore help being nauseous as his mind replayed Jim’s words over and over. Leonard had made a bad decision in leaving, and he felt extremely guilty at the way he repaid Jim for his help.

Leonard risked a glance over at Jim, the blonde was still staring forward, refusing to return Leonard’s gaze. It was then that Leonard took a good look at Jim, he was still paler than Leonard had seen him before, with dark bags under his eyes that Leonard could see from his seat. The kid had come out searching for him before he was even properly healed, risking himself once more if he happened to get caught up with lycans again.

The wave of guilt that washed over Leonard was enough for him to signal to Jim to pull the car over. Jim didn’t need an explanation, he didn’t hesitate as he stopped and immediately Leonard opened the door and got sick all over the pavement. Jim sat silently as Leonard finished and heaved himself back in the car and wiped his mouth, panting and sweaty as he shut the door. 

Jim didn’t ask if Leonard was ready as he took off down the road once more, they were almost home. Leonard hated the silence, he couldn’t put his finger on it but the silence and disappointment from Jim cut him deep, even deeper than his exs. Leonard glanced over once more as Jim shifted gears and left his hand on the knob. Leonard didn’t know where it came from, whether it was the alcohol or what, but his hand was suddenly moving seemingly on its own. Maybe he needed the reassurance that all this was indeed real, or he needed something solid to hold when his head and world were doing nothing but spin.

Leonard couldn’t believe what he was doing but he rested his hand gently on top of Jims, shuddering at the slight shock from the touch that he could have sworn he imagined. He fully expected Jim to recoil from his touch, to growl at him, hiss, yell, anything. What he didn’t expect was silence and acceptance. Jim’s hand didn’t move, much to Leonard’s surprise, if anything he could have sworn it relaxed a bit under his touch. 

Leonard left his hand there and didn’t plan on moving it unless Jim said otherwise or moved it, but Jim never did. Jim kept his hand on the knob with Leonard’s hand on top as the both rode back in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, dear readers, after many weeks of questions, we have finally arrived. I wish I could say that it explains everything, but there are still more questions having yet to be answered, but at least we finally know what Leonard is or at least what he could be. Why and what that means for our tiny crew has yet to come to light. Enjoy guys!

Jim felt sorry for Leonard, he felt sorry for getting angry at him, he was angry because he was slowly caring more and more for this man next to him. If it was him he would have wanted a drink too after everything Leonard had been through. He felt sorry for dragging Leonard into this mess, for not giving the brunette much of a choice, he understood being dragged into this world against your will. 

Jim was about to open his mouth to begin apologizing but stopped himself when he looked over at Leonard. The brunette had been gazing out of the window and at some point in the last couple of miles had passed smooth out. Jim closed his mouth again and glanced down at Leonard’s hand that was still firmly placed on top of his. 

Jim’s stomach twisted slightly as the guilt washed over him. He hadn’t actually been there for Leonard in a sense of how Leonard needed him to be; emotionally. Sure Jim has been there for Leonard in the physical sense with protection, but he hadn’t given much thought as to how Leonard was handling everything, he had been too caught up in trying to figure everything out. If the smell of alcohol still coming from Leonard was anything to go by, he guessed not very well. 

In that moment Jim made up his mind that he would make it up to Leonard, first of which would be an apology, then after that he wasn’t really sure, but he’d figure it out. 

Jim rolled the car down the makeshift path carefully in the dark, they couldn’t be too careful anymore, especially at night when he now knew there to be lycans in the area, they were getting too close for his comfort. Jim carefully picked up and placed Leonard’s hand on his leg and hopped out of the car quickly and punched in the code on the door, watching it shudder open as he hopped back in the car. 

Jim drove slowly down the tunnel and parked outside the door, turning off the car and getting out and making his way to the passenger side. Jim opened the door carefully and crouched inside the door, shaking Leonard’s shoulder gently. 

“Leonard… Len… come on, wake up.” Jim said as he continued to shake Leonard gently. Leonard groaned loudly at being woken up, he was tired, he was drunk, and he just wanted to sleep. 

“Are you really going to make me carry you like an infant?” Jim asked with an impatient sigh, he was ready to get inside and figure out whatever the hell it was that everyone else seemed to know except for them. 

Leonard lolled his head in head in the direction of Jim’s voice and held out his arms. Jim rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle at the sight, he couldn’t bring himself to be too mad at him anymore, but he needed to get Leonard in and get him sobered up quickly. 

Jim unbuckled Leonard’s seatbelt and helped the brunette out of the car, even with a vampire helping, Leonard was a clumsy mess. Jim wrapped his arm firmly around Leonard’s middle, throwing the brunettes arm around his shoulder as he helped the other inside the door. 

“My god James, are you two okay? Wow, did Leonard drink a brewery?” Marco asked as soon as he heard the door shut behind them, scrunching his nose as he walked fully into the room, immediately smelling the liquor that was wafting off Leonard as he moved over to help Jim. 

“What a lightweight.” Lorcan laughed as he watched Leonard trip and stumble, almost falling on his face if it wasn’t for Marco and Jim helping keep him upright. 

“Shut it Lorcan, go make yourself useful and go boot up the computers.” Jim ordered as he sat Leonard down in a chair close by, trying to keep Leonard from falling out of it. 

“You’re the boss.” Lorcan said as he gave Jim a sarcastic salute and a wicked smirk as he went over to the security room, happy to get out of the room and not having to bother with the drunk human. 

“Go get me a small glass, Marco, please.” Jim asked Marco who nodded his head without question and blurred down the hall to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Len, you still with me?” Jim asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Leonard, waking Leonard lazily out of his daze and bringing his focus back on him. 

“Dammit Jim, just what I need, two of you.” Leonard slurred as he rested head back against the chair, vision going blurry. Jim kept Leonard awake by tapping the brunette’s cheek until Marco quickly returned with the glass. Jim wasted no time in biting his wrist and filling up the small glass. 

“James, are you sure? You know what this might mean.” Marco asked warily, eying Jim then to the glass and to Leonard. 

“I do, Marco. I’ll accept the responsibility if it arises, but we can’t worry too much about that right now, it’s only a small chance and we need to figure out what is going on here, sooner rather than later. We ran into a pack of lycans on the way back and I didn’t like what they had to say” Jim said with a small sigh, weighing his options heavily as he stared at the glass, then to Leonard. 

It was an ancient law, one of the oldest, and for good reason. It was forbidden to give a human any kind of vampire blood, even the smallest amount. Generally it was fine, the human would get super strength and speed, and their healing ability and it would wear off in just a few hours. Great for if you wanted to have some fun for a night. 

Then there was the reason why it was forbidden, on the off chance that it went bad, it went really bad. The vampire would leave the human and not think twice about it, until they started to hear of the killings. The humans they fed their blood to would go rabid, become addicted to vampire blood, craving it to the point where they’d take any blood they could get their hands on. Without the control and fangs that vampires had, it was usually a messy bloodbath until the person was put down by either human or vampire. 

With questions raised in every direction as to who or what was causing this strange behavior, it was soon put into law that no vampire was to give any blood under penalty of death. There were no Elders alive and no one to enforce the law anymore, yet Jim still hesitated, he’d never forgive himself if this ended badly. 

“Here Len, drink this.” Jim said, throwing his caution to the wind as he brought Leonard’s hand up to grasp the glass, ignoring the subtle spark that passed through them. 

“What is it?” Leonard asked as he blinked open his eyes blearily, eying the glass, having missed when and what Jim filled it with. 

“It’ll make you feel better I promise.” Jim said as he lifted Leonard’s hand closer to his mouth, hoping he’d just drink it and get it over with before he changed his mind. 

“I dunno, looks weird.” Leonard said as he sniffed it, it had no smell, but he still scrunched his face, trying to figure it out, this didn’t look like anything Leonard had ever had to drink before. 

“Please Leonard, just do it, for me.” Jim asked with a small sigh as he held onto Leonard’s hand and the glass firmly so the brunette didn’t spill it.

“Alright, fine.” Leonard said as he brought the glass up to his lips, eying the glass one more time before he quickly tipped the contents in his mouth. It took Leonard all of .3 seconds to realize what it was, and Jim’s hand was on Leonard’s mouth in half that time. 

“Len, please just swallow, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, I promise.” Jim said with his hand firmly on Leonard’s mouth to keep him from spitting it out. Leonard glared at Jim, nostrils flaring as he refused to swallow, trying to get away from Jim’s hand. 

“Len, I’m sorry.” Jim said as he moved his hand and pinched Leonard’s nose closed and brought his other hand on the back of Leonard’s head. Leonard struggled sloppily for a few more seconds, but finally had to give up or pass out, and swallowed Jim’s blood in one loud gulp. 

Jim immediately let go of Leonard’s mouth and head as the other quickly gasped and sputtered in the chair. Leonard lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, Jim had to do a double take, he could have sworn that Leonard’s eyes flashed green for a brief second. Did vampires eyes ever play tricks on them? Jim wasn’t sure. 

“You asshole, you’re a sick bastard you know that?” Leonard said as he sat up in the chair, disgusted, he began spitting out the remainder of Jim’s blood from his mouth. Marco had silently handed Leonard a glass of water which he gratefully took and swished out his mouth, spitting it carelessly to the floor. 

“Maybe, but how do you feel?” Jim asked as he stood in front of Leonard with his arms crossed, eying the brunette warily, silently pleading that Leonard would be fine. 

“I uh, I feel… fine? A little jittery perhaps” Leonard said a little unsure and a little confused as he stood up from the chair cautiously. In his disguit he hadn’t even realized that he did feel fine, his head was clear, his liver wasn’t aching, it felt like he hadn’t even had a drink all night. What a buzzkill. 

Jim placed both of his hands on Leonard’s shoulders gently, eying the brunette cautiously, looking for any negative sign, any at all. Leonard looked to Jim nervously and slunk back slightly at the blondes intense gaze, not sure what the big deal was. If Jim said he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, then why was he being so cautious? Leonard thought better than to ask, for his sanity's sake.

“That’s just my blood, you’ll feel it for a couple of hours but it’ll pass. I’m sorry about that but we don’t have time to wait for you to recover from your little stunt. We need to finally get some answers and figure out what we're up against.” Jim said with a small sigh, grateful that for now Leonard seemed okay. Jim squeezed the brunette’s shoulders gently before releasing Leonard’s shoulders, turning on the spot and made his way for the security room, Marco and Leonard close behind, both equally curious. 

Jim made his way in to see Lorcan propped up with his feet on the desk, playing a game, not giving them a second glance. Jim gave him a look and Lorcan rolled his eyes, but made no verbal protest as the got up and switched computers. 

“All this time and the shit getting beat out of me for this. Are you ready, Len?” Jim asked as he held up the tiny USB after fishing it out of his pocket, pushing it into the computer tower and waited for it to read. 

“I’m really not even sure but I guess we're going to find out whether I want to or not.” Leonard said, swallowing loudly, getting quite nervous as he listened to the computer work as it read the USB, Jim’s blood coursing through him, making him feel like he’s had about 10 cups of coffee. 

All were quiet as the folder containing other multiple folders appeared on the screen. Jim looked through them and finally clicked on the folder labeled “McCoy” and several subfolders opened up. 

“Those are my… how did they?” Leonard asked as he eyed the screen, his name, his father's, his grandfather's, even names that he didn’t even know had folders, those he assumed were older and long forgotten family members, and all of them were men. There were hundreds of folders, apparently dating way back. 

“Looks like someone has been keeping tabs on your family, specifically the males, for generations.” Jim said as he clicked on a random folder, bringing up “William McCoy, born 1642, died 1689, with NOT A MATCH; no signs, in bold underline and an X through Williams picture. Below the words were the names of William’s male children who had folders behind his. 

“Not a match? Not a match for what?” Leonard asked curiously and it was clear that Jim was curious as well as he started clicking through even older folders before landing on “Abraham McCoy, born 1448, died 1482, CONFIRMED MATCH, subject eliminated, two confirmed male offspring.”

“Confirmed match? Subject eliminated? What the fuck is this, Jim?” Leonard was beginning to get agitated and even more jittery, his mind going a million miles an hour as he fidgeted where he stood, damn Jim’s blood. Someone was keeping tabs on his family, and by the sounds of it, killing them, no other meaning of eliminated in his book. 

“I have no idea, it doesn’t have any other explanation…” Jim trailed off as he backed out of the folder and was going to click back even further before Leonard stopped him. 

“Wait, Jim, click on this one.” Leonard said quietly as he pointed to his dad’s name. Jim moved the mouse and clicked on the folder “David McCoy born 1954, died 2003, NOT A MATCH; subject shows signs but died from complications before further testing could be performed. One confirmed male offspring; Leonard McCoy. 

Leonard audibly gulped as he read his name in bold on the screen, he could feel his pulse skyrocket, his stomach was in knots. Leonard wasn’t sure if it was Jim’s blood or his own nerves making him so high strung, probably both. 

“Leonard you need to calm down a little in present company.” Marco said quietly and placed a hand on Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard snapped out of it, seeing the look Lorcan was giving him, shaking his head. Right, a room full of vampires was not a place for a rapid heartbeat, no matter how much control they had shown up until this point. 

Leonard tried to calm himself as best he could, taking a few calming breaths. Jim looked up to him as he asked Leonard wordlessly, as the mouse hovered over his photo. Leonard only gave him a nod, bracing himself for what they might find. 

Jim clicked on the folder, bringing up Leonards picture. “Leonard McCoy born 1983, currently living. Subject of great interest, no tests have been performed since subject relocation, tests needed immediately no matter the cost. No confirmed male children. 

Leonard let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Whoever was doing these tests wanted him and wanted him badly by the sound of it. Jim hadn’t even waited on anyone else he had already backed out and was rapidly clicking on folders, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. 

“You have no children, Leonard? No wonder they want you so badly, whatever that reason may be, you’re the very last one of your line that’s still alive it looks like.” Marco said as he stared at Leonard in what the brunette couldn’t tell was pity, or sadness. 

Leonard didn’t reply, so many thoughts ran through his head, wondering what it was about his family, distracting him as he paced the floor. The only sound filling the room was the mouse clicking under Jim’s hand and Leonard’s footsteps on the floor. 

It felt like hours that he was pacing the room, before the clicking stopped and Jim sucked in a quiet breath. 

“What the hell? Have you ever?” Jim glanced up at Marco, hoping he would know what it meant, having been more involved in the vampire politics. Marco read the screen, brows furrowing at this new information, finally shaking his head. 

“No, never, not in all my years...” Marco said just as surprised as Jim was, flicking his eyes to glance over at Leonard, before he continued to read the screen in front of him. Lorcan on the other hand looked bored as he mindlessly clicked around on his game, not caring in the least about what had Jim and Marco so stumped. 

“What is it?” Leonard asked, feet firmly planted across the room, afraid of what he might find on that computer screen. 

“I don’t… You might want to sit down for this.” Jim said quietly as he got up out of his seat, signaling for Leonard to come sit down in the chair. Leonard swallowed loudly once more, and he couldn’t control his heart rate this time, but they had come this far, been through all of this, he might as well suck it up and find out what all of this shit storm was about. 

Leonard somehow unglued his feet from the floor and walked over slowly and sat in the seat, carefully avoiding the screen as he took a deep breath, slowly lowering his head as his eyes finally hit the screen. Leonard’s eyes went wide as he stared at the words in confusion, what did they mean? He had some idea but him? Why him? Why his family? But more importantly, how?

Sitting on the computer screen, in large bold letters, the words “ALPHA BLOODLINE” were staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! So here it is! Finally! And I probably know what you’re thinking, and no, it’s not alpha as in an a/b/o, this is kind of my own creation. It will be explained a bit more of what exactly it means, and what it entails as we go! Since there’s no confirmed studies or much to go on as of yet, no one quite knows what to expect.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, how is that for some news eh? I don't know about ya'll but I might just freak out a little ;)

“Alpha bloodline? What the hell does that even mean?” Leonard asked quietly, staring at the screen but not being able to make his brain comprehend, shocked down to his core. Even Lorcan finally looked interested at Leonard’s words, who finally graced them with a curious glance, before sticking his nose back into a computer screen. 

“We don’t know, not yet, but I already have ideas. Well need to go through the files to see what else is there.” Jim said softly, placing his hands gently on Leonard’s shoulders, trying to ground the brunette. He could see Leonard’s mind reeling, shock written on all his features, he even looked slightly pale, even with Jim’s blood running through him.

“Wait a minute, does this mean…?” Leonard’s leg began to bounce nervously as he clicked back a few folders, back to where it had all of his male family members, Leonard clicked on his dad’s folder. “Died from complications? So did he? Did they?” Leonard had so many questions, anger and disgust stirred up in him, to where he couldn’t get himself to even complete one. 

“Leonard, hey, we'll figure all of this out okay?” Jim squeezed Leonard’s shoulders gently, hearing the brunettes heart rate quicken once more and his breathing become labored. 

“I could possibly be a… my whole entire family… I can’t do this, I’m sorry.” Leonard said, jumping up out of the chair like Jim’s touch had electrocuted him, he had to get out of there. Jim opened his mouth to call after Leonard, about to fall into step behind him when Marco grabbed Jim’s arm gently to halt him. 

“Let him have a few minutes alone James, we need to continue looking through this. Then you can go to him, and hopefully with some answers.” Marco said gently whenever Jim fixed Marco with a glare for stopping him. 

Jim’s glare softened as Marco’s words began to sink in, he was right. There was no sense in going after Leonard before they figured this out so he could have something to tell Leonard when he went to talk to him. Jim nodded his head in agreeance as he sat down heavily in the chair, clicking away once more with Marco standing close behind. 

Leonard speed walked down the hallway, heading towards Jim’s bedroom, he felt so jittery and antsy and his mind raced with questions that he had no answers to. What did all this even mean? Why his family? Why him? Why his dad? Did those bastards do something to him? Leonard’s heart broke when his dad had gotten sick, he tried everything he could to no avail, bringing his world crashing down around him. If those bastards had something to do with it, which he was almost sure of, god help them. 

Leonard made it to the bedroom and opened the door with a loud crash, taking him by surprise at his temporary enhanced strength. Leonard cursed as he remembered he had some of Jim’s blood in him, his stomach rolled as he made his way across the bedroom floor. 

Leonard headed into the bathroom and straight to the toilet as a wave of nausea came crashing down over him, lifting the lid, and hovering over the rim for a few moments just in case. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to lose his lunch from earlier, Leonard closed the lid and made his way over to the waterfall shower. 

Leonard turned a few nobs before finally figuring out how to get the water turned on, letting it warm up. Leonard quickly shed his clothes on the bathroom floor, stepping inside the shower after making sure the temperature was comfortable. 

Leonard stood under the cascade of water, unmoving as the water pounded on this shoulder and back for who knows how long, he sure didn’t. The questions he wasn’t able to answer, bombarded him, taking over and causing him to completely shut down. 

Leonard was so out of it that he didn’t even hear the bathroom door open, or the soft footfalls on the tiled floor, he didn’t even hear Jim calling his name from the other side of the shower. Leonard only came back to himself whenever Jim reached in an arm and shut off the water. Leonard looked around for the source of the problem whenever his eyes landed on Jim’s face. 

Leonard didn’t even flinch as his eyes slowly made their way up to meet Jim’s, he could see the concern in blondes face, his features less stony as he stared at Leonard. Jim could see the complete anguish and confusion in Leonard’s hazel eyes as he handed the naked, shivering man a towel without so much as a smirk or a comment, that wasn’t what Leonard needed right now. 

Jim made sure that Leonard was alright before quickly blurring out of the bathroom and headed to the closet to try and find Leonard some clean clothes. Leonard toweled his hair quickly and began wiping himself off, slowly padding his way across the bathroom floor, tossing the used towel in a hamper, before heading out into the bedroom. 

The cool air of the room made Leonard shiver once more as he made his way over to the bed, not caring this time that he didn’t have any clothes on. Jim on the other hand intercepted him with an armful of clothes, Leonard tried to wave him off but Jim insisted. 

“I just want lay down.” Leonard continued to protest as he tried to make his way past Jim, not looking the blonde in the face. 

“And you can, but later, we really need to talk about this, it’s important. At least put on something comfortable, some underwear and a shirt at least.” Jim said concerned as he ruffled through and handed Leonard the black shirt and black briefs to match. Leonard took them without further argument, he figured it would be a losing battle anyway, and stepped into the briefs and pulled the snug fitting shirt over his head. 

“Happy?” Leonard said with a grump as he plopped down heavily with a sigh on the bed, running his hands through his wet hair, resting his elbows on his knees. 

Jim stood by and stared at Leonard for a few moments, watching him run his fingers through his hair, a pang of guilt gnawing at his stomach. He and Marco had gone through just a few of the many files, found out what information they could briefly, and pieced the rest of it together with what they assumed it all meant. It wasn’t good news either way, Jim knew this conversation was going to change Leonard’s life, permanently, and not for the better. 

“Do you feel up for this conversation?” Jim asked gently as he continued to regard Leonard, watching the brunette fidget on the side of the bed, bouncing his leg up and down out of nervousness and stress. 

“Well there ain’t much sense in avoiding it. Might as well get it out of the way.” Leonard mumbled into his hands as he rubbed his face, he wasn’t looking forward to this. Nothing about this conversation was going to be good if Jim had to ask if he was up for it.

“I’m not really even sure where to start.” Jim said with a sigh as he sat down next to Leonard, placing a hand gently on Leonard’s bouncing knee to calm it, leaving his hand there.

“I want to know all of it, everything.” Leonard said as he glanced over at Jim. The blonde went to speak but he saw the look in Leonard’s eyes, he needed to know, no sugar coating would help this situation. Jim closed his mouth and nodded at Leonard, taking a few seconds on deciding where to start. 

“Apparently your family and only your family has a rich history of alpha blood somehow, pure alphas became few and far between as your bloodline got longer, but still enough were born to draw interest. They have records going back for generations, a few experiments here and there, but mainly eliminating your male kin as soon as they came of age or as soon as the Elders figured out who had the traits. They were afraid Len, afraid of any of you finding out what you were or someone accidentally turning one of you, I think that’s why they kept this whole thing a secret. They didn’t want it to get out, it would have turned into a huge mess if the wrong people knew about you, like the lycans.” Jim said carefully as he continued to regard Leonard who had lowered his head back down, wringing and staring at his hands. 

Leonard hadn’t move a muscle or uttered a peep as Jim talked, silently taking in everything. The quietness and calmness that suddenly came over Leonard scared Jim, he worried he went too far and gave Leonard too many details too soon as he bit his lip nervously. The two sat quietly for a few moments, Jim too afraid to say anything else, unable to read Leonard. 

“I didn’t sign up for this, Jim.” Leonard said quietly as his voice cracked, barely managing a whisper, but Jim’s sensitive ears didn’t miss a word. “This isn’t… I never…” Leonard’s voice continued to grow weaker as he tried to comprehend all the information he had just been given. This world was still so new to him, yet already he was the centerpiece between vampires and lycans, god help him, what the fuck was he going to do? Shit. 

“I know, Len. I’m so sorry, I really am. I know exactly how you feel, being thrown into all of this, being confused. Even after all that, I’m sorry to say isn’t the worst of it I’m afraid.” Jim added in softly, his heart constricted in his chest at the sound of Leonard’s voice, he hated being the one to drop all of this on Leonard’s lap. Jim scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Leonard’s shoulder, feeling the brunette shudder under his touch, bracing and supporting him for what he was about to say. 

“Len, they’re not going to stop, the lycans. They want you and they will never stop hunting you, even if you were to walk away from here today to go back to your life as you know it, you’d always be looking over your shoulder, and it would only be a matter of time…” Jim said trailing off, giving Leonard a second to catch up. 

“What are you suggesting, Jim?” Leonard asked Jim, glancing to look up at the blonde, the fear and realization apparent in Leonard’s eyes. 

“I think you already know.” Jim said quietly, squeezing Leonard’s shoulder softly in support. He hated to even suggest it, he knew what kind of life it meant for Leonard, but it looked like it was going to be their only option out of this, to keep Leonard alive, well sort of, and out of the lycans hands. 

“No! I can’t be a vampire! What the hell? I won’t… .No!” Leonard all but shouted as he leapt up from the bed, chest heaving, running his hands through his hair again, pacing the floor.

“I know, Leonard, I shouldn’t have suggested it but I don’t think I can completely protect you forever, we’d be living on the run the rest of your life and no matter where we go, they’ll find us, they’ll sniff you out. But whatever you want to do, whatever you choose, I’ll do my damndest to look out for you, not matter what I’m going to be here for you. I’m sorry I haven’t been a friend or the support that you’ve needed during all of this, i know this has to be confusing and overwhelming for you, but I promise that all changes now.” Jim babbled as he stood alongside Leonard, trying to say and promise whatever he needed to get Leonard to calm down, he hated to see the brunette so upset and helpless. 

“Jim… Please.” Leonard whispered as he stopped pacing the floor, stepping next to Jim and stared into the blondes piercing blue eyes, almost inviting him in, he could see the sincerity and the determination that flickered behind them as they gazed at Leonard’s face curiously. 

Jim looked at Leonard and wondered what Leonard wanted, then he could see the defeat fade and the need starting to burn in Leonard’s eyes. Jim wasn’t quite sure what to do, he wasn’t sure exactly what Leonard wanted him to do, he was at a loss. 

Leonard wasn’t completely sure why he did what he did, or how he got there, maybe he wanted some security, something solid to ground him, like when he put his hand on Jim’s in the car to keep his world from spinning out of control, or maybe he wanted to forget, he needed it now more than ever, even if it was for just a few minutes. One second Leonard was staring into Jim’s eyes, and the next his own were closed and his lips were on Jim’s. 

Jim’s eyes suddenly went wide as Leonard’s lips pressed against his, hardly believing that this was actually happening, neither of them moving or furthering the kiss. The spark that passed through them was undeniable and raw as it shuddered through both of them, settling deep into their cores. Jim could feel his fangs slowly drop down, getting over the initial shock, his lips slowly beginning to move against Leonard’s. 

Leonard was more hesitant, even though he initiated it, as if waiting for a sign from Jim that he hadn’t crossed any boundaries, he more than half expected to be pushed away with a look of disgust but was pleasantly surprised when he wasn’t. Leonard dared to move closer into Jim, who invited him in, hands drifting up to move to Leonard’s waist, holding him in a tight grip and giving Leonard the sense of security he so desperately needed. 

Leonard dared to deepen the kiss as he pressed against Jim’s firm chest, nudging Jim backwards unconsciously, both exchanging nips and kisses. Jim growled lowly, trying to take care not to bite Leonard too hard, but couldn’t help but groan when Leonard bit his roughly. Before he knew it, the back of Jim’s knees hit the edge of the bed, bringing him hurtling back to reality. 

“Len no… we can’t.” Jim managed to breathe out as he reluctantly pulled away and lifted his head slightly from Leonard’s lips, pushing Leonard back just a fraction. That seemed to bring Leonard back to himself as well as he made a hushed gasp, face flushing with embarrassment at Jim’s rejection as he ducked his head, choosing not to stare into Jim’s blown, blazing eyes. 

“I’m sorry Jim, I didn’t mean… I’ll go.” Leonard managed to stutter out, face going red, as he hastily made a retreat, he was such an idiot. Why did he have to go and kiss Jim and make everything complicated? Jim’s rejection stung a little but he’d be lucky if Jim doesn’t throw him out, he ought to save Jim the trouble and toss his own self out. Leonard didn’t make it but a few steps before Jim was in front of him, blocking his exit,with his arms on Leonard’s shoulders, trying to get the brunette to look at him. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Len. I’ve wanted that for a while now, believe me, but not tonight. You’re vulnerable, exhausted, stressed and probably not thinking clearly. I think my blood may be to blame a little for that as well. It wouldn’t be right of me to take advantage of that in any case.” Jim said as he rubbed Leonards shoulders gently, trying his best to get the message across that he didn’t blame Leonard and he wasn’t mad. Hell, he’d done worse in his time with half the amount of stress, he didn’t blame Leonard one bit. 

Leonard’s mouth opened but it quickly shut, words utterly failing him, Jim’s concern for him touched him. The only thing he was able to convey was the tear that managed to slip down his cheek. Leonard’s world was suddenly crashing down on him, reality hitting him hard. Everything he once knew, everything he had worked so hard for was gone now, over. The gravity of the situation weighed heavily on his shoulders, causing him to sway on his feet, but Jim was there to hold him steady as he always did. 

“I promise we’re going to figure this out, Len. I’ll help you and be here with you through it all, I promise, no matter what you choose to do.” Jim said as he wiped the single tear from Leonard’s cheek before resting his hand in its place. “But right now, I think you could use some rest, I know I could. So let’s get you in bed and we’ll pick this up later with clear heads, okay?”

Leonard only nodded at Jim, still on a daze. Jim took Leonard gently by the arm and helped him over to the bed, pulling back the sheets. Jim sat Leonard down gently, pulling the sheets back up, before climbing into the other side of the bed. Leonard immediately drew himself closer to Jim, barely touching, just needing the feeling of something solid next to him to reassure himself. 

Jim did him one better and wrapped his arm around Leonard and pulled him closer. He really wasn’t sure that either one of them would get much sleep, but something was better than nothing at this point, they’d need to be rested and level headed for Leonard’s decision. Jim promised himself that he’d be there for Leonard, no matter what the other decided he wanted to do. 

Jim laid there for a few minutes, rubbing Leonard’s arm and back, trying to get Leonard calmed down enough so he could sleep. It didn’t take long until Leonard relaxed under Jim’s fingers, breathing getting shallow, heartbeat slowing as he slipped into sleep, his face finally relaxing. Jim rested his head on a pillow, continuing to rub Leonard’s arm and back until he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, if you guys have any questions about any of this, you can always leave a comment and if I can answer it or better explain something, I will. But so far here are just a few tidbits of this whole thing floating around in my brain.
> 
> Leonard's alpha lineage has nothing to do with Viktor or the Elders. They just got a luck of the draw to be the only family with the gene, hurray for Leonard, amirite? He's thrilled! xD
> 
> This bit might get confusing, Leonard is not an alpha *yet*. The gene can either be dominate or recessive, and we won't know until either one gets turned or certain conditions are met, if it ever gets activated. So say he has the alpha gene and gets turned into a vampire, boom alpha vampire, if he doesn't have the gene, then he's just a normal vampire. Make sense? I hope? Which is why the Elders took no chances with his family and killed rather than wait to see if they were or not.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Leonard, still reeling from the fact and trying to accept everything :( Now he's left to make an impossible decision, what will he choose? At least he has Jim to help him through everything, right?

Leonard woke up slowly the next morning and glanced over at the clock with a wince; 9am. Leonard groaned and buried his head back into his pillow, his head was pounding. Hadn’t Jim given him some of his blood that sobered him up? Why did he feel like crap still? Leonard laid unmoving as he felt the other side on the bed sink slightly. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” Jim asked Leonard quietly as he stared down at the brunette, placing a hand on Leonard’s back, laughing inwardly at the others bed head, sticking up every which way. 

“Like crap.” Leonard managed to croak out as he let out another small groan, rubbing his face into his pillow. 

“Sorry about that, again, it’s probably my blood to blame. It can make you feel a little hungover but it should pass quicker than an actual hangover. I brought you some water to help.” Jim said as he pressed the glass to Leonard’s hand, encouraging the brunette to take it. 

“Thanks, Jim.” Leonard said as he slowly sat up and lifted his head just enough to be able to sip from the glass. The two of them sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence as Leonard continued to drink the glass of water. “Look Jim, I’m sorry about last night, I shouldn’t have…” Leonard blurted out, trying to clear the air but was quickly shushed by Jim placing his finger on Leonard’s lips. 

“I told you last night that you have nothing to apologize for, and I meant that. Believe me, I wanted it, but that isn’t how I want it to happen, I couldn’t do that to you, I want to do this the right way.” Jim replied with the faintest of smiles, and as if to reiterate his point, Jim leaned over slowly and placed a feather light kiss on Leonard’s lips. There was something about Leonard that he couldn’t put his finger on, he didn’t want to screw this up. 

Leonard started slightly at the unexpected light touch, quickly melting into the brief kiss, face flushing red. He was still slightly embarrassed at coming onto Jim so strongly, he was glad that Jim had made the right decision for them both for the time being, but there was something deep down in him that craved more of Jim. 

Whether it be for comfort, or sense of security, or something else, he wasn’t sure. Instead, Leonard chose to stare into Jim’s bright blue eyes, getting all the confirmation he needed in just a brief glance. They were going to have a lot to talk about, but first things first, the loud elephant in the room. 

“So what do we do now?” Leonard asked as he finished his glass of water, setting it on the nightstand, already starting to feel slightly better. 

“Marco and I have been going over the files, there's still so much in there. I think we need to have a sit down and discuss our options here. These are big choices that will all change your life significantly.” Jim said as he stood slowly from the bed, walking over to grab Leonard’s empty glass. “I laid those clothes out for you on the chair, take your time, Marco and I will be in the kitchen when you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Jim.” Leonard said quietly as he pulled back the sheets and got out of bed slowly with a stretch. Jim couldn’t help but stare at Leonard’s tummy trail, peeking out slightly under his shirt. Leonard caught him in the act and let out a low chuckle, stepping over to Jim and kissing him on the cheek as quick and light as Jim had on his lips. 

“Don’t mention, Len. I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.” Jim answered with a small, warm smile as Leonard pulled away, quickly turning and made his way out of the room before something else happened entirely. 

Jim walked down the hall, trying not to think of the half naked man in his room. Where did all of this come from and so fast? Jim’s mind was all over the place trying to figure out how and when he developed feelings for this man in such a short amount of time. 

Jim could feel the tips of his fangs digging into his bottom lip at the thought of Leonard, so he picked up the pace and made his way quickly into the kitchen and pulled a blood bag out of the cooler, he needed to take the edge off. Tearing off the top, Jim drank from the bag slowly, trying to calm himself down. 

“So you and Leonard, huh?” Marco said teasingly with a small hint of a laugh in his voice as he came into the kitchen and sat at the island, staring at Jim and making smooching noises. 

“Nothing happened, Marco.” Jim said with slight annoyance as he shook his head, getting up and grabbing another bag for Marco and sitting across from him at the island, tossing him the bag. 

“Those noises were undeniable James, you can’t hide anything around here.” Marco said with a smirk, tapping his ear as he tore into the top of the bag, drinking the blood slowly. 

“Nothing happened, alright? He was just a little high off my blood, and that’s not how I want to do things, not with him. So drop it.” Jim said firmly with a slight glare as he stared at Marco, warning burning in his eyes, daring him to tease him again. 

“Alright, boss alright, just teasing. There is something different about that one isn’t there? He’s smart, surprisingly accepting of us, and he didn’t run away when he got a good look at that face of yours.” Marco said with a laugh as he finished his bag and tossed it into the trash. 

“Haha, very funny. You’re just a regular comedian aren’t you?” Jim said with a fake laugh as he rolled his eyes, until his ears picked up soft footfalls coming down the hallway. 

Leonard padded quietly into the kitchen and headed for the sink, grabbing himself another glass of water and a granola bar before pulling out a chair and joining the other two at the island. 

“So what are my options here?” Leonard asked as he stared at the cool liquid in his glass, slowly tearing the wrapper off his granola bar, not really wanting to have this discussion but it was inevitable, so he wasted no time in getting to the heart of the discussion. 

“You already know them but one option is to simply take you home, back to your old life. You’ll never be completely safe from the lycans, they won’t give up, you’ll always be looking over your shoulder. Marco and I could only be of help when the sun is down, and even then it's a gamble, especially if they sent a pack after you, you’d be pretty vulnerable during the day.” Jim started out quick and to the point, laying a hand gently on Leonard’s arm, feeling just how tense the he was. 

“Second, is that Marco is willing to turn you. You become one of us and stay here, learn our ways and our laws. I can’t guarantee that the lycans will leave you alone even then, but you’d be stronger than them and could protect yourself, I could teach you how to fight them.” Jim finished as he squeezed Leonard’s arm gently, staring at the brunette and waited for his reply.

“Shit, I don’t…” Leonard trailed off as he thought about each choice heavily, he knew he would have to make some kind of choice eventually but it didn’t actually seem real until here they were, staring him in the face. His entire future weighed on just one decision, one that only he alone could make. 

Was returning to his old life even possible? If it was, what kind of life would it be if he were constantly hunted? He couldn’t ask Jim and Marco to constantly be his bodyguards, that wasn’t fair for either of them. And what if he were caught, then what? Being with Jim had been a crazy ride but he was given clothes, food, shelter and free reign of the safehouse. He felt like the lycans wouldn’t be quite as hospitable, more of their prisoner than guest, especially if they just wanted him to create a new bloodline.

Then on the other hand he could forget his old life, stay here with Jim, and become a vampire. Whoa whoa, wait a minute, was he really entertaining the idea of becoming a vampire? Shit, how the hell is this even an option that he was considering? He needed air, he needed to get out of here, go somewhere and think without two extra sets of eyes staring him down, waiting for an answer.

Jim’s eyes searched Leonard’s face and he didn’t need his vampire sight to see that Leonard was starting to freak out a little bit at the options, and he didn’t blame Leonard one bit. Neither option was ideal and he hated that Leonard had to choose between two losing scenarios.

“Tell you what, don’t answer that just yet.” Jim said as he stood up quickly from the island, taking Marco by surprise. “Let’s you and me get out of here for a bit, you could probably use the air, and something to eat besides that granola bar you haven’t even touched.” Jim added in as he placed a hand on Leonard’s shoulder, squeezing softly, he could feel Leonard relax slightly under his touch, making a faint grin form on his lips.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, James?” Marco asked concerned as he looked from Jim to Leonard, he felt for Leonard as well, but he didn’t want Jim doing something that could get them both hurt or worse.

“Honestly, not particularly, but I’ll take him away from the area, somewhere well populated, he at least deserves a day away to think before making such a big decision.” Jim said as he offered a hand to Leonard, helping the brunette up out of his seat with ease. Leonard didn’t even protest to the idea, even though he knew he probably should but he did need some air, to get away from the dull grey walls to think and he figured he was as safe as he could be with Jim. 

“I wish you wouldn’t James, you know I worry about you, but I can’t stop you. Just please be careful okay? Both of you.” Marco said quietly with a sigh, as he looked between the two, he knew he couldn’t stop Jim from doing what he wanted to do, and after everything that’s happened in the last few days, Leonard did need a break.

“Who are you kidding? I’m always careful, Marco.” Jim said putting on his most innocent smile, trying to hold in a laugh. “But we’ll be fine, I promise, don’t worry.” Jim added while giving Marco a quick smack on the arm before leading Leonard back down the hallway to his room.

“Let’s get you some shoes and a different shirt.” Jim said as he went rummaging in his closet again and bringing Leonard a pair of boots and another shirt for him to put on. 

“Thank you, Jim. For all of this.” Leonard said as he took the clothes and shoes from Jim and changed quickly, and bending over to slip on the boots and tighten them up. Jim slipped on a different white shirt and a green and blue flannel outer shirt that matched his eyes and buttoned it up quickly, but not quickly enough. 

Leonard managed to get a glimpse of Jim’s back in the mirror behind him, the sight made him wince slightly. Jim’s back looked miles apart from when he first cut the gauze from the blondes back, but he still had light pink scars maring his back, Leonard wondered if they would ever heal completely or if Jim was stuck with them forever. Leonard frowned at the thought, further complicating his decision, he couldn’t keep asking Jim and the others to put themselves in harms way just to keep him safe.

“Don’t mention it, Len. Now come on, let’s get out of here for a bit.” Jim said as he walked up to Leonard, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Leonard relaxed under Jim’s touch, as he kissed the other back slowly, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Jim’s lips were surprisingly soft against Leonard’s dry, rougher lips, he could kiss them forever.

“Wait, Jim, the sun.” Leonard said suddenly, as he pulled away ever so slightly from the kiss, just now remembering about Jim and the sun.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. It’s cloudy today, low UV, I’ve already checked the weather and I’ve fed. I’ll be alright for a few hours outside.” Jim said with a lopsided smile as he gave Leonard another quick peck, making his way out of the room. 

Leonard didn’t completely believe him, he knew that Jim was doing this to take his mind off of everything, even if Jim hurt himself by the sun in the process. Leonard shook his head, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to change Jim’s mind as he silently followed the blonde out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, hurray for sweet, supportive Jim! Hopefully with his help, Leonard can take a breath and figure out what the hell he's going to do with himself. I mean, it’s only going to affect him for the rest of his life, no pressure, right?

Leonard followed Jim down the hall, staring at the blonde’s back, not being able to get the scars out of his mind, he felt terrible for causing Jim that much pain and all this trouble, wondering still if he were worth all this effort. Leonard didn’t snap out of it until Jim stopped in front of him, causing Leonard to run right into the blonde. 

“You alright back there?” Jim teased with a smile as he turned, making a detour back to the kitchen and got a couple extra bags of blood for the trip, just in case, noting they were getting a bit low as he closed the door. 

“I… Yeah I’m fine, just got a lot on my mind.” Leonard said, clearing his throat, snapping back to reality. If Jim picked up on his small lie, he didn’t show it as he walked over to Marco and asked for either him or Lorcan to make a blood run while they were out. Marco bowed his head silently, giving Jim one last disapproving glance as he went to find his brother. 

“Well hopefully getting some air and some space will help. I’m sorry that it’s come to this.” Jim said with a small frown, as much as he pitied Leonard for having to choose between two equally bad decisions, he envied him a tiny bit for at least having the chance to decide for himself. 

“Yeah, me too.” Leonard sighed softly, nodding his head as he followed Jim further down the hallway and to the outside door. Jim allowed him to go first as he headed down the stairs and hopped once more into the GTR. Jim got into the car right behind him, putting the blood in a cooler in the backseat, then roaring the car to life with the push of a button. 

Jim put the car in gear and made his way out of the tunnel slowly, through the cliff gate and down the familiar beaten trail and sped off as soon as his tires hit pavement. 

“So where are we going?” Leonard asked as he watched the trees blur outside of his window. Jim was right; it was a pretty dreary day outside but Leonard was just happy to be out of that safehouse outside where the walls couldn’t close in on him. Jim then suddenly turned the opposite way that Leonard had never gone before. 

“Since it’s probably best we don’t go back to that other town, there’s a slightly larger one a few miles this way with more people so it should be safer, we don’t attack each other with witnesses around, draws too much attention.” Jim said as he shifted gears, pushing the car even harder. Leonard nodded as his gaze drifted back outside to the trees, none of this even even seemed to surprised him anymore.

Jim and Leonard didn’t talk anymore on the journey. Leonard was busy with his thoughts, wanting to think and weigh his options rather than keep a conversation going. Jim kept himself focused on the road, occasionally glancing at Leonard, making sure the brunette was okay. Jim was content in the silence, allowing Leonard some privacy with his thoughts. 

The only thing breaking the tension in the car was Jim placing a comforting hand on Leonard’s leg, squeezing softly, saying more than what he thought his words would. Leonard wasted no time in grabbing Jim’s hand, interlocking their fingers and clinging to it tightly like it was his only lifeline. Jim couldn’t help but grin slightly as he squeezed back reassuringly. 

Soon they found themselves in the busy but small town, it reminded Leonard of the little town in Georgia that he grew up in, it relaxed him slightly, at least he was back in his element for the time being. 

Jim drove up and down the streets, pointing out the different shops they could visit before pulling into a parking spot in front of a small diner, tucked away in a corner that you would miss if you didn’t know it was there.

“Stay in the car.” Jim said quickly, breaking the silence as he rolled the car to a stop and put on the parking brake. Jim got out of the car slowly and cautiously, glancing all around them, trying to look normal as he sniffed at the air a few times. Jim made his way over to the passengers side and opened the door, keeping an eye out in every direction.

“Can never be too careful.” Jim whispered as Leonard climbed out of the car, stretching his legs from the long car ride. “Come on, let’s get inside.” Jim said hastily as he placed his hand on Leonard’s back and guided him through the crowd of people on the street.

Leonard opened the door to the diner and stepped inside, his mouth immediately beginning to water as the smell hit him. Sure he had that burger yesterday for lunch, but he hadn’t eaten much in the past three to four days, he was starving. 

Jim continued to scan the diner, trying to differentiate all the smells that flooded his nose. Once he deemed that everyone was indeed human, he walked up to the counter to get them a table.

Jim whispered something to the middle aged hostess, making her blush and smile as she grabbed a couple menus and ushered them into the back. Jim turned back to Leonard with a wink and a smirk, beckoning him to follow, Leonard rolled his eyes and fell in step behind Jim. Both of them slid into the booth as the hostess set down their menus.

“Can I get y'all something to drink?” The hostess asked with a big smile, continuing to stare at Jim, not even glancing at Leonard.

“Water please.” Leonard grumbled at the hostess, narrowing his eyes, not liking being completely ignored. “Make that two.” Jim said with a blinding smile, eyes sparkling. The hostess bit her lip as she scurried off to grab their waters.

“What in the world did you say to her?” Leonard asked as he watched the hostess scamper off, obviously enamored with Jim.

“I’d hate to make a gentleman blush.” Jim said with a wink as he picked up his menu, browsing the options.

“Can you even eat regular food?” Leonard asked lowly as he followed suit and picked up his menu and started to browse, he had no idea where to even begin. Everything sounded delicious, it had been way too long since he had had any good home cooking. Jim peered over the top of his menu, a smile on his lips that was hidden from view. 

“We can eat it yeah, but it doesn’t do anything for us. Imagine eating and eating and never getting satisfied, it’s kinda like that. I just like the taste, and it’s pretty great to be able to eat what I want and not having to worry about it going straight to my hips.” Jim said with a laugh, making his eyes crinkle as he glanced down at his menu once more. 

Leonard couldn’t help himself as he stared at Jim, he didn’t think he had even heard the blonde laugh before, a genuine carefree laugh and smile, one that reached his eyes. Leonard loved the sound, it made him feel more relaxed, almost forgetting that the man in front of him was a vampire. 

Leonard was brought abruptly out of his thoughts by the sound of the waitress sitting down the two glasses of water they ordered earlier. Shaking his head, Leonard mumbled out a “thank you” as his attention went back to his menu quickly. 

“Welcome to the Grill. You fellas know what y’all would like?” The new waitress said with a warm smile as she got out her pen and pad to take their orders. 

“I’d like the chili cheese fries, and don’t skimp on the chili.” Jim said with a wink to the waitress as she jotted down Jim’s order. “How about you sugar?” The waitress asked Leonard as she turned her gaze. 

“I’d like the chicken fried steak with corn and fried okra, please.” Leonard said as he folded his menu and handed it back to the waitress. 

“Alright gentlemen, I’ll get this order in. The names Anne if y’all need anything.” The waitress said with another small smile as she walked away to place their order in the queue. 

“So, say I wanted to do the vampire thing, what else do I need to know?” Leonard managed to choke out quietly as he sat his hands down on the table, locking them together tightly, he couldn’t believe he was considering this still. 

“Well, there isn’t a whole lot of the basics that you don’t already know, but there's a lot of smaller details that you would need to know after the fact.” Jim said, barely above a whisper as the smile fell from his face, he was hoping Leonard would save his questions for later and enjoy this time out but he wouldn’t deny him the conversation if Leonard wanted to know. 

“Then walk me through the change then, how does it happen?” Leonard asked, his breathing starting to shallow as he continued to stare down at his hands. Jim didn’t answer right away and instead, took his hands and placed them on Leonard’s, gently prying his hands apart. Leonard didn’t resist as Jim rested his hands on Leonard’s. 

“It’s not exactly pretty…” Jim started off hesitantly as he glanced up at Leonard, who didn’t offer any inclination for him to stop explaining so he continued. “It can be a long and painful process, depending. Once your bitten, and the venom injected, there’s no going back. It takes an hour or two, but then the fever sets in as the venom goes to work. I won’t lie either, it’s painful, as the venom courses through your veins, like liquid fire. The infection caused by our bite is what kills you, and the venom is what changes you. You will by all accounts be clinically dead for a day or two while the venom does its work and the change will take place and you’ll wake up, almost like nothing ever happened…”

Jim was brought out of the terrible memories of his own change as he heard the distinct sound of a heartbeat thumping in ones chest. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve made that sound horrific haven’t I?” Jim said with a small wince as he rubbed circles on Leonard’s hands with his thumbs, trying to calm him down. 

“I didn’t exactly expect it to be a walk in the park, but shit, I wasn’t expecting that. I figured maybe drink some blood, or bite to the neck and be done.” Leonard breathed as he tried to calm himself down. 

“Unfortunately it’s not that easy, I’m sorry.” Jim said softly as he squeezed Leonard’s hands. Jim hated the thought of Leonard going through the change, but he had promised himself he wouldn’t lie, he’d tell the brunette what he wanted to know and tell the truth. 

“What about after? Feeding? I won’t be some crazy bloodthirsty lunatic will I?” Leonard asked, he had seen way too many vampire movies where this was the case. 

“Not exactly, the first few months are definitely the hardest, everything is pretty intense, and you’ll require more blood when you’re young but it will slowly get better. The urge will always be there but it gets easier to ignore with practice and age.” Jim said as he let go of one of Leonard’s hands to encourage the other to take a sip of water and calm down. 

“Shit, Jim, how can you talk about this so calmly?” Leonard asked as he gripped his glass with more force that necessary, taking a few shaky sips.

“It’s my life, my world, Len. It’s all I know anymore, you do get used to it, I promise. No matter what you choose, I’ll be here for you to help you as much as I can, so long as you want me to be. You don’t have to be alone in this.” Jim said as he used his free hand to tilt Leonard’s head up to look him in the eye to show him that he meant what he said. Leonard nodded quickly as he moved his hands from the table as he saw the waitress approaching with their food. 

“Chili cheese fries for you, extra chili, and the chicken fried steak for you. Anything else fellas? Enjoy.” Anne said with a smile after the two men declined her offer. 

“It’s a good thing you’re already dead or that would probably kill you.” Leonard said as he eyed Jim’s mountain of fries and chili sprinkled with a hefty amount cheese. 

“You’re one to talk, I think I see a small boat sailing in that lake of gravy.” Jim poked back with a laugh as he began to dig into his fries, making a mess. 

“After everything, and not eating much in three days, I think I deserve it.” Leonard said with a huff as he grabbed his knife and fork and began to cut into his chicken fried steak. 

The pair sat at the table, taking their time as they ate their food, the air of the previous conversation had lifted as they chit chatted about other random and unimportant things, like all the embarrassing moments that Jim had caught Marco in, swapping bites of food, and enjoying each others company. 

The meal ended far too quickly as Jim paid their check, leaving a generous tip before making their way back to the front door. Jim quickly stepped in front of Leonard, making his way outside first, cautiously checking their surroundings again, once he deemed it safe, Jim nodded his head for Leonard to follow. 

The two walked up and down the street, with Jim on constant alert when they were in the open, ducking from one little store to the next, checking out the different items for sale. Jim was constantly making Leonard laugh but mostly roll his eyes as the blonde had to try on and model every silly hat that he came across. 

“Infant.” Leonard mumbled under his breath, stifling a laugh and shaking his head as Jim tried on an entirely too big cowboy hat, sticking his thumbs in the tops of his pants for emphasis. 

“I heard that you know, don’t make me arrest you..” Jim said with a smirk as he tapped his ears, then dipping the tip of his hat down, tapping his sheriff badge he had stuck on with the hat. Leonard had forgotten for a brief moment about Jim’s vampire hearing as he snorted out a laugh and ducked behind another row of silly hats. 

The day was fading fast and Jim could tell that Leonard was starting to get tired from walking around all day, he could feel himself getting tired with what little UV was making its way through the clouds, it wasn’t doing him any favors. Despite all the fun they were having, they needed to get on the road before it got too late, he didn’t really want to be caught out too much after sunset. 

“Come on there’s one last place I want to show you before heading back.” Jim said as he tugged on Leonard’s arm, guiding him back toward where they parked the car. Leonard tumbled into the car, exhausted, as he leaned back into the seat, he was definitely going to sleep well tonight. 

Jim fired up the car, driving down the road to the nearest gas station, pulling in he filled up the car and got Leonard a bottle of water. Leonard took the water gratefully as he slowly drained the bottle in just a few minutes. Jim hopped in the car and reached in the back for the cooler and took out a bag of blood. 

“Sorry about this.” Jim said as he ripped off the top of the bag and began to drain its contents. Jim didn’t hate being a vampire, he didn’t mind much anymore after all these years, he’d come to accept it, but some things he wished he didn’t have to do and drinking blood was one of them. 

“It’s okay Jim, I get it.” Leonard said as he watched the other drink from the bag out of the corner of his eye, it still kind of grossed him out but he was slowly getting used to it.

Jim drove them a couple miles outside of town before turning onto a smaller road. Jim wound down the path before coming to a stop in a tiny, gravel parking lot. Jim got out first and Leonard stayed put, already knowing that Jim had to check the area first. Once Jim deemed it clear, Leonard opened his door and climbed out. 

“Down this way.” Jim motioned for Leonard to follow, Leonard followed Jim with heavy footfalls, walking over branches and rocks, not missed by the blonde’s sensitive ears. 

“Do I need to carry you, old man?” Jim teased as his eyes sparkled with laughter, catching the glint of a small ray of sun as he turned back to wait on the other to catch up.

“Bite me… wait no…” Leonard’s steps faltered as he stuttered over his poor choice of words, cursing to himself as he tripped on a hidden tree root.

“That can be arranged.” Jim teased, wiggling his eyebrows and flashing his teeth as he continued to lead Leonard down the small path. 

“Idiot.” Leonard rolled his eyes, letting out a small airy chuckle, shaking his head as he followed Jim as the other took a small detour on the path. 

Jim moved a couple bushes out of the way, revealing a large pond just on the other side, they had a perfect view of the surrounding trees and hills from where they stood. 

“This takes me back.” Leonard said as he stepped on the other side of Jim to take in the full view. “Reminds me of the pond we had on our old property, had a view just like this.”

“So you like it?” Jim asked a little apprehensively, he didn’t want to dig up any bad memories for Leonard. 

“I love it Jim, it’s perfect.” Leonard said as he made his way over to a large rock underneath a tree, climbing it messily and perching on the top. Jim smiled as he followed Leonard’s lead and gracefully jumped to the top of the rock with zero effort. 

“Show off.” Leonard huffed with a grin as Jim sat down next to him with an equally large grin. “That suits you yanno.” Leonard said suddenly as he gazed into Jim’s dazzling blue eyes, that seemed to light up the more he laughed. 

“What does?” Jim asked with a quizzical look, he wasn’t sure what Leonard was talking about exactly. 

“Smiling, laughing. I don’t think you’ve done either since I’ve gotten here, until today.” Leonard answered, with a small chuckle as he continued to stare into Jim’s eyes, he’d never get tired of staring into their blue depths. 

“Ah, yeah, I’m sorry about that. It’s just, long story short, I haven’t had much reason to be happy, not until now.” Jim said, giving Leonard a small, genuine smile, eyes crinkling as he took Leonard’s hand into his and squeezed softly. 

Jim had to admit to himself that it felt good to let his walls down and his guard, even just for a few minutes and actually relax. He had always been and had to be the Elite vampire Jim, always ready to fight, always looking over his shoulder for way too long that he almost forgot what it was like to be anything else. 

Leonard could see Jim’s inner struggle between wanting to let go and not have a care in the world, but he knew for Jim’s survival, and probably his own, that Jim never could, and it made Leonard’s smile falter. 

“Hey, don’t feel sorry for me, it’s not all bad you know.” Jim said with a grin, not missing Leonard’s small frown as he scooted closer and wrapped his arm around Leonard, squeezing him softly.

“I know, it’s just…” Leonard started out but was suddenly silenced by Jim planting his lips on his, stealing Leonard’s next words right out of his mouth. Leonard’s eyes shot open with surprise at first, breath hitching in his throat, but quickly melted into Jim’s kiss, and kissed the blonde back eagerly. 

This was their first kiss that wasn’t tainted by Jim’s blood, any awkwardness between them or unasked questions. Finally, just the two of them together with nothing between them besides that spark of electricity that shot down both of their spines, making them shudder.

Leonard continued kissing Jim, peeking an eye open to gaze at the other before taking a chance and deepening the kiss, causing Jim to groan quietly, Leonard could feel Jim’s fangs drop against his lips and couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he wrapped an arm around the blonde’s middle, pulling him even closer until there was no space left between them. 

Jim pushed Leonard down flat onto the rock roughly with a strong hand and loomed over him, his eyes predatory as they began to glow faintly in the fading light, Leonard chuckled and pulled Jim back down to him, kissing him all over again. 

Leonard could feel more than hear the low growl that reverberated in Jim’s chest, making him shudder. Leonard then smirked and tilted himself up slightly, rolling his hips into Jim’s, earning a small hiss from the blonde. 

Jim bit Leonard’s shoulder gently, not drawing blood, as much as he wanted to as he listened to Leonard groan, his blood pulsing through his veins as his heart rate quickened beneath Jim’s touch. He had to fight with himself to maintain control as he kissed and nipped up Leonard’s neck before pressing himself heavily against Leonard, grinding himself slowly against the brunette. 

Leonard groaned into Jim’s neck as he ran his hands along the blonde’s back, coming to rest on Jim’s ass as he squeezed gently, pulling the other to him and holding him in place. Jim whined almost inaudibly as Leonard held him in place, sure he could over power the brunette’, but right now, he didn’t want to. He was perfectly content in whatever Leonard wanted to do, however he wanted to do it. 

Jim slowly slipped a hand just under the hem of Leonard’s shirt, drawing circles on the others stomach with his thumb, only to be interrupted by the sound of twigs snapping that only Jim heard. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A curious voice asked from the tree line across from them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, our boys just can't catch a break can they? :( Who is this new comer and what do they want?

Jim’s eyes opened like a shot, his eyes immediately blazing a brilliant blue, springing up from his lying position on top the brunette before Leonard could even process what was going on. 

Jim surveyed the area, glaring in the direction that the voice had come from, then quickly turned his head as sounds came at him in all directions. 

In their heated moment, Jim had failed to sense or smell them being watched and snuck up on until it was too late. Jim cursed to himself for letting his guard down as he put a hand on Leonard’s chest, signaling for him to stay down, Leonard didn’t need to be told to stay out of the way but appreciated Jim’s concern all the same. 

“A fanger and his lover, how sweet. Caught by surprise at that, tsk tsk Jimmy boy, I thought you were trained better than that?” The man asked as he made his way from behind the trees, slowly advancing on the pair in a seemingly non threatening manner, hands in his suit pockets. 

“Who are you? How do you know me?” Jim asked the new comer who he had never seen or smelled before as he slowly crouched protectively over Leonard, keeping his hand on his chest to keep him down, also trying to reassure Leonard in just a touch, hoping it was coming through. 

“I’m the pack leader of this area, and you, everyone knows who you are. Do you know you have a price on your head, son? That human of yours will fetch a pretty penny turned in alive, they aren’t too picky about you.” The man grinned wickedly as he pulled one hand out of his pocket, bringing his fingers in his mouth and letting out a high pitched whistle. 

The trees and bushes around them seemed to come alive as they began to shake and soon emitted breathy snuffles as several lycans stepped out into the open, growling and snarling, waiting for further instructions. Jim counted quickly, there were eight lycans surrounding them, plus the pack leader who hadn’t bothered to shift. 

Jim growled lowly as his hand became heavier on Leonard’s chest as he started to weigh his options, every idea he came up with didn’t have a very good outcome, he was at a loss. 

He should never have suggested the day out, even though Leonard had needed it because now he hadn’t only put himself in danger but more importantly, Leonard as well. 

“How many can you handle?” Leonard breathed out suddenly, gazing at the tips of the lycans ears and taking in a head count. If Jim wasn’t a vampire, he wouldn’t have even heard Leonard’s question. 

“On a good day? 3 to 4 tops. But with me still healing and the little bit of UV there is right now…” Jim trailed off, not even needing to finish the thought for Leonard to get that they were pretty much outnumbered and outmatched. 

It didn’t stop Jim from reaching behind him and pulling out his small curved blades, Leonard had no idea when he even picked those up but he was thankful they had something at least. If they were going down, Jim was going to take as many as he could with him. 

“When I say run, you run to the car and get yourself back to Marco, got it?” Jim said lowly, where Leonard could just barely hear, Leonard’s jaw dropped at Jim’s words. 

“What? Hell no Jim, I’m not leaving you!” Leonard said quickly, before he could even think about what he was saying. He almost couldn’t believe that he was saying them, but he wasn’t going to just run away and leave Jim to fight this fight alone and get himself killed, not for his sake. 

“Like hell you aren’t, this isn’t negotiable, Len.” Jim growled out, his eyes turning dark as he glared down at Leonard despite the fact that they were the brightest blue that the brunette had ever seen them. Jim could see that his order was having no effect on Leonard’s decision, the brunette was stubborn. 

“Leonard, please. I’m not important, but you are, you have to get back, you have to be safe.” Jim pleaded, trying a different tactic as he looked down at Leonard, begging with him to see sense. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to Leonard, he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve to die or be captured because of Jim’s own lack of judgment. 

“You’re important to me.” Leonard whispered as he glanced up at Jim, meeting the blondes brief but pain filled expression, before it quickly turned back into Elite Jim, ready to fight.

“Are you two done now? Christ, I’ve had enough already, get ‘em boys.” The man said as he stayed in place with a wicked grin etched into his face as the other lycans began to close the circle, growls growing louder, jaws snapping in Jim’s direction. 

Jim glared at all the lycans, sizing them all up as he stayed crouched protectively over Leonard, who wasn’t going to protest one bit. Leonard had no idea how they were going to get themselves out of this situation, it was not looking good. 

Jim twirled his blades in his hands, focusing on one lycan who looked particularly antsy, like a tightly wound coil of energy just itching for a fight. Jim’s assessment was right on the money as the dark grey lycan was the first to let out a roar and take a leap at the rock Jim and Leonard were on, trying to scramble up the side. 

Jim wasted no time in landing a solid kick to the lycan, hitting it square in the muzzle, sending the wolf crashing back down to the ground below, sending a few teeth flying for its troubles. Jim hissed lowly, baring his fangs, as the other lycans hesitated for a brief moment before another two tried their luck, scrambling up the side of the rock. 

The shaggy brown lycan had learned from the first wolfs mistake and was prepared for the kick, grabbing Jim’s foot and dragging him to the ground with a heavy thud, bouncing Jim back a few feet, causing the blonde to lose the grip on his blades in the sudden tumble. 

The lycan quickly leapt backwards from the rock and landed over Jim with a heavy thud, looming over the blonde, growling and snarling in Jim’s face, drool dripping down and splattering on his cheek as it revealed in getting one over on the vampire. 

“Jim!” Leonard yelled as he scrambled to his knees, finally getting a good look at all the lycans surrounding him, all amber, glowing eyes trained on him. Swallowing loudly, Leonard was frozen in place, he had no idea what to do or what had happened to Jim, he couldn’t see him from this angle. He was more terrified now than he was when he first woke up, chained to a ceiling as he looked on at the second lycan trying to climb up the rock. 

Jim desperately tried to hold the snarling lycan back with one arm, he could feel what little sun there was, affecting his strength. He blindly fumbled for his dagger that was knocked away from his hand in the tumble, not taking his eyes off the lycan’s snarling face, finally finding the dagger, he grabbed the hilt and quickly shoved it between the lycans ribs. The lycan yowled and roared fiercely as the dagger plunged deep in its side, desperately trying to claw at it as Jim twisted the blade. 

The lycan fell on its side as blood poured out of the dagger wound, its body convulsing as the silver blade made the lycan transform back into its shivering and shaking human form. Jim quickly grabbed his dagger from the lycans chest, earning an ear splitting scream from the man before he fell silent, passing out. The others paid the man no mind as their focus was trained on the rock that Leonard was desperately clinging to.

A white lycan behind Leonard took a swipe at him when he got too close to the edge when he backed away from the other lycan in front of him, grazing his back with its sharp claws, drawing blood and making Leonard yelp in surprise and pain. 

Jim’s nostrils flared at the sudden and overpowering scent of Leonard’s blood, anger coursing through veins, growling loudly as he blurred at the white lycan and tackled it like a linebacker, straight into a tree, splintering the tree in half. Jim quickly bounced back up to his feet as the lycan lay on the ground, unmoving. Jim gave it a solid kick for good measure, ensuring the lycan would stay down. 

Leonard didn’t have time to watch Jim tackle the lycan, he was busy watching the black lycan in front of him, who he swore looked similar to the one Jim beheaded a few days ago. The lycan inched its way closer to the rock, trying to scramble its way up the side once more.

Leonard took a page out of Jim’s book and tried to kick the lycan in the face but he lacked the strength that Jim had and only succeeded in making the lycan angry. The lycan roared and snarled at Leonard’s kick as it scrambled along the rock with new found purpose and gathered its footing as it leaped into the air, jaws open, drool flying. 

Leonard locked eyes with the lycan and knew there was no way he was going to be able to stop it, this was it, he was done for. Leonard closed his eyes and threw his arm over his face, like it would do him any good. 

No sooner had Leonard thrown his arm up, waiting for the impact, did he feel a weight on top of him, but it was no lycan. Jim had somehow managed to blur over and jump onto the rock, placing himself once more between Leonard and danger. 

Immediately after Leonard registered what was happening, there was a heavy crash and even more weight on top of Leonard, crushing him in between Jim and the rock, knocking the breath right out of him. 

Jim screamed in agony, cutting like a knife through Leonard’s heart as the scream echoed through the trees as the lycan’s jaws clamped down around his arm. The lycan growled in satisfaction at the taste of vampire blood as it chomped down harder and shook its head with Jim’s arm in its mouth. 

Jim tried punching the lycan’s head to no avail as it continued to thrash, pushing Leonard even further into the rock, scraping against his scratches even more, causing the brunette to groan in pain, gritting his teeth as he struggled to breath. 

Suddenly there was another loud roar as a sandy blonde wolf, who was standing a few steps behind the other lycans, easily leaping up onto the rock, quickly knocking the black lycan to the ground below and away from Jim, jumping down after its pack member, snarling and snapping at the black lycans throat. 

The black wolf took a quick look up at Jim, realizing what it had done before quickly taking off into the woods with its tail between its legs, with the sandy blonde wolf still giving chase, snapping angrily and loudly at its heels. 

“What was that all about?” Leonard mumbled as he glanced around at his surroundings as much as he could, finally being able to move a little without the weight of a lycan on top of him. Leonard could see the lycans were now hesitant, some even backing away slowly and whining. 

Leonard could barely see the man who had made no noise nor movement during the fight, who was happy to let the others do all the work, slink away into the tree line with a satisfied smirk on his face, whistling quickly once again. 

The remaining lycans couldn’t scramble out of there fast enough, leaving their fallen members behind as they all disappeared as quickly as they had appeared, leaving Leonard and Jim alone once more. Leonard was confused at the sudden turn of events, but he wasn’t going to question or complain one bit. 

“Jim? Jim!” Leonard yelled as he suddenly remembered Jim’s injury, and the fact that he hadn’t moved an inch since the lycan got knocked off of them. Leonard quickly scrambled out from under Jim, earning a small cry from the blonde as he fell back flat against the rock. 

“Holy shit, Jim. Fuck.” Leonard said as he stared at Jim’s mangled arm that was oozing blood from the bite marks. He quickly took off his ripped shirt and wrapped it around Jim’s upper arm, making a makeshift tourniquet to hopefully help slow the bleeding. Jim sucked in a quick breath and scrunched his eyes as Leonard tied the shirt tight. 

“Come on Jim, let’s get you back to the car and get you that other blood bag.” Leonard said as he helped Jim stand up, catching him with his arms as the blonde wobbled slightly on his feet. Leonard climbed down the rock quickly and encouraged Jim to jump down. 

Jim’s head was swimming and he hesitated before jumping straight down, losing his footing on the landing and falling heavily against the rock with a grunt. Leonard quickly threw Jim’s good arm over his shoulder as he supported the blondes weight and helped him to the car as quick as he could. 

Leonard finally managed to get Jim to the car and opened the passenger door, placing Jim down as gently as possible and buckled him in. Leonard ran to the drivers side, quickly opening the door and reaching in the back for the cooler and IV bags, handing one to Jim with urgency. 

“Your back.” Jim croaked out as his nostrils flared once more as the air shifted and he caught a whiff of Leonard’s blood, almost making him light headed from the smell but he was too exhausted to enjoy it or for his fangs to even drop. 

“Here Jim, drink. Don’t you worry about me, I’m fine.” Leonard said as he tried to hand Jim the bag, but the blonde refused the bag and wouldn’t take it, leaning his head back heavily on the seat. “Jim? What’s wrong with you?” Leonard asked confused as to why he wouldn’t take the bag from him. 

Jim let out a small sigh before relenting and taking the bag from Leonard, tearing open the the top with effort and sipping slowly. Leonard managed to find a crumpled up shirt in the back seat, he didn't know whose it was but he hoped that it would be a small buffer between his scratches and the seat of the car as he threw it on over his head. 

Once Leonard was satisfied that Jim was drinking the bag and as comfortable as he could make him, he quickly got the car started, put it in gear and drove them out of the clearing and back onto the road, driving as fast as he dared down the now dark road.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, hell, what the hell Jim? Didn't we tell you this was going to be a bad idea? But he just wouldn't be Jim if he listened to any advice, huh? Well buckle up folks...
> 
> Todays chapter is a short, yet not so sweet one, my apologies.

Jim’s head was leaning against the headrest, jostling slightly with the cars movement, his eyes were closed as Leonard drove as quickly as he dared down the road and back to their safehouse. Leonard glanced down at Jim’s arm which was still oozing slighting under his shirt that he’d moved and wrapped around Jim’s arm. 

“Jim, hey. Why is your arm… shouldn’t you be healing?” Leonard asked concerned, brushing Jim’s messy hair out of his face, his eyes kept glancing from the road to Jim’s arm, as if expecting it to start healing at any moment. It had been almost an hour since the attack and even Jim’s back hadn’t taken this long to heal after Leonard had given him some blood. 

“Yeah, I don’t… I don’t know why. I’ve never been bitten before, maybe it takes a bit longer.” Jim suggested quietly, licking his lips while keeping his eyes closed, choosing not to look at Leonard as he spoke. Leonard’s frown deepened at Jim’s nonchalant tone as he finally hit a more familiar stretch of road and followed it to the small, well worn path that he was so familiar with. 

Leonard drove them up to the cliff side and hopped out, putting in the code and climbing back into the car, rolling down the small tunnel and parked the car. Leonard hopped out of the car before the car was barely off and went over to Jim’s door and swung it open, the blonde didn’t move from his seat. 

“Come on Jim, you gotta help me here, I’m not as strong as you.” Leonard said as he tucked his arm around Jims middle the best he could manage and picked the blonde up out of the seat with a grunt. Jim groaned lowly as he stood up, swaying slightly on his feet, leaning his head on Leonard’s shoulder to keep his head from spinning. 

This concerned Leonard even more but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he helped Jim make his way to the door. Taking a bit of blood from the shirt, Leonard placed it on the pad, granting them entrance as the door clicked open. 

“Marco! Are you here? Could use a little help here!” Leonard shouted loudly as the two of them stumbled through the door, trying not to drop Jim’s almost dead weight right on the floor. Suddenly there was a blur and a slight breeze as the air shifted and Marco stopped in front of them. 

“Whose blood…” Marco trailed off as he looked down, spying Jim’s arm with a slight roll of his eyes. “James’. Why am I not surprised. What happened? Why…” Marco began asking questions but they quickly died on his tongue as he caught a whiff of lycan coming off the two of them, quickly putting two and two together. 

“When did this happen? Please don’t tell me...” Marco said as he carefully took the shirt off from around Jim’s arm, coming face to face with Jim’s mangled arm, it was more red and slightly swollen, still oozing blood, still not seeming to want to heal itself. 

“I’m sorry Marco… you were right.” Jim wheezed out, gazing up at Marco with dull, sorrowful eyes as Marco took Jim’s weight from Leonard who was left panting, sweaty and covered in Jim’s blood as well as his own. 

“Dammit James! I told you... I warned you that this wasn’t a good idea! Now this? What do you expect me to do now?” Marco ranted, yet his words held little bite as he heaved Jim down the hallway quickly toward the medical room. 

“Leonard, go get Jim some blood from the cooler, quickly.” Marco added in over his shoulder to Leonard who was still slightly stunned with the whole situation, not quite knowing what he should be doing. He was perfectly at home in his ER, but this was new territory, although with Jim, it was getting more and more familiar. 

Leonard snapped out of it as he heard Jim groan and whimper softly as he raced down the hallway and into the kitchen, mind now solely on Jim and not watching where he was going as he ran straight into the front of Lorcan. 

“Watch where you’re going, breather.” Lorcan gave a low growl as he pushed Leonard off of him with small sneer, wiping off his clothes. 

“Out of the way, dick. I need some blood for Jim and I don’t have time for your bullshit right now.” Leonard said with a growl, trying to move his way past Lorcan who wasn’t budging, eyes narrowing to slits.. 

“You wanna come again, kine? Need I remind you who the top of the food chain is around here?” Lorcan snapped back as his fangs glinted in the light of the kitchen which also accentuated his scars, making sure his point was fully across as his face grew dangerously dark. 

Leonard swallowed loudly, as if just realizing what he’d done. In his haste and worry he had definitely made a poor decision, especially without having Jim or Marco around at the moment to back him up. Leonard decided to chose his next words carefully. 

“Let me by Lorcan; Jim’s been bitten and needs blood.” Leonard said more calmly and evenly than before, trying his hardest to refrain from insults, even if his eyes were still narrowed to match Lorcans. 

“Bitten? By what?” Lorcan asked as his stance loosened and his eyes widened just slightly, losing the malice behind them almost instantly. Leonard had a feeling that Lorcan knew already but he humored him anyway. 

“By that look in your eyes, I think you already know.” Leonard said quietly, as he crossed his arms, still waiting for Lorcan to take a hike and move it already.

“Let me guess, it was to save your scrawny neck? Leave it to James to always be the bloody martyr, and for what?” Lorcan said as he glanced up and down Leonard’s bloody and roughed up body, nostrils flaring, the sneer creeping back on his face as he stared into Leonard’s eyes with a new fire behind them. The disdain was oozing off of Lorcan in waves as he suddenly blurred from in front of Leonard and towards the direction of the medical wing. 

“Jesus, what’s that guys problem?” Leonard said quietly to himself, watching Lorcan leave, shaking his head as he hurried to the cooler, quickly grabbing a few bags and ran back to the medical wing. 

“Dammit Jim, you bloody idiot, why did you have to go and get yourself bitten?” Marco asked rather harshly as he got Jim as comfortable as he could on the small bed against the wall, drawing the blankets, fixing Jim’s pillow, anything he could think of to make it more bearable. 

“I think you know why I did it, Marco.” Jim answered, meeting the others eyes as they exchanged knowing glances, Jim suddenly wincing as Marco nudged his arm onto a pillow and helped him get situated. 

“Oh please, James, you really can’t be that daft can you? To do this to yourself, for a human?” Lorcan said with a quiet, disapproving growl as he entered the room, going to stand quietly out of the way in a corner, taking in Jim’s condition as he walked by. 

“I figured as much, but what good did it do you, James? What is he going to think? You saved his life for what?” Marco scolded, choosing to ignore his brother, but Marco’s words were already tired; exhausted with the weight that was now on his shoulders. 

“What am I going to think about what?” Leonard asked uneasy as he entered the room, looking from Jim to Marco to Lorcan, as if they all knew something he didn’t, which by the looks on all their faces and their tense body language, he guessed it was true. 

“James do you want to? He needs to know, sooner than later.” Marco said solemnly as he looked down at Jim’s arm with a heavy sigh, moving Jim’s filthy hair out of his face. 

“I guess it should be me, huh? Give us a few minutes then.” Jim spoke softly, admitting defeat. He had no choice but to tell Leonard, it wouldn’t be right to hear it from anyone else. 

Marco bowed his head, placing a hand on Jim’s shoulder, squeezing tight before glancing at his brother and nodding his head to the door, walking towards it. Lorcan took one last look at Jim and slinked out of the room without so much as an argument or glance in Leonard’s direction. 

Marco shut the door quietly, leaving Jim and Leonard in an awkward stare off. Jim was clutching his arm, Leonard clutching the blood bags, neither one wanting to be the first one to slice through the thick and awkward silence that hung in the air. 

“What’s going on, Jim?” Leonard said cautiously, not sure he was going to like the answer but someone had to start talking. 

“You want the truth or you want me to sugar coat it?” Jim asked, trying to make a joke but only ended up sounding hoarse as the look on Leonard’s face stole all the humor from his words. 

“I’ve never been someone to dance around the truth, so might as well spit it out.” Leonard said as he hung the blood bag on the IV stand, getting ready to grab Jim’s good arm to start the line. 

“Where to begin? How do I? Uhm… the thing is, our bites? They might be a little fatal to one another.” Jim blurted out in what sounded like a rushed, mixed jumble of words. 

Jim turned his head and let out a slightly raspy cough, lingering to the side as he tried his best to avoid Leonard’s eyes. It was probably for the best as the implication and understanding of Jim’s words came crashing down around the brunette and for a few moments Leonard forgot how to breathe as he stood frozen in place, staring at the side of Jim’s head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noooo Jim, how could you?! Now what is Leonard left to do? You idiot... :(

Leonard’s hands froze in mid air as his brain struggled to process what Jim had just said, he saw Jim’s lips move and words come out but it all stopped there. Leonard felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as he tried to take in a lungful of air but it wasn’t doing him any good. He braced himself against the bed Jim was laying on, trying to calm and gather himself, squeezing his eyes closed tight. 

“A little fatal, Jim?! What the hell were you thinking?! You idiot! Did you? Why did you?” Leonard fumbled for words, trying to form sentences but he was too angry and hurt to form complete thoughts. Leonard opened his eyes to glare daggers at Jim, hoping to convey his hurt and anger at Jim’s decision without the need of words. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t let them…” Jim mumbled slowly, refusing to look into Leonard’s hurt and angry eyes, he couldn’t handle the pain and disappointment coming from Leonard right now. He didn’t even have the energy to argue or defend himself as he clutched his arm against his chest, the pain slowly starting to increase as he felt the venom slowly snake its way through him. 

“Yes you could have!” Leonard yelled as he shot upright, punching his fists into the mattress in frustration before running his dirty, blood caked hands through his messy hair. “I’m not worth you dying over, Jim! I can’t do this without you. Tell me what to do, please?”

All the fight seemed to melt away from Leonard as he watched Jim clutch his arm and lick his dry lips as he slowly started to pant, the kid must be in incredible pain. Leonard could see just how tired and even more pale Jim was, his icy blue eyes were slowly fading to a dull grey. The last thing he wanted to do with Jim was argue with him because right now, Leonard needed to fix this and fast. 

“I don’t… I don’t think there is a way of fixing this, no cure, as far as I know.” Jim said airily as he blinked his tired eyes and looked up at Leonard, finally looking him in the face. Leonard’s face fell and his shoulders slumped with the weight of Jim’s words.

“What do you mean, no cure?! There has to be something, Jim!” Leonard’s voice rose a few octaves as the fear of possibly losing Jim settled in the pit of his stomach, making him nauseous. “Marco!” Leonard screamed in an act of desperation, Jim had to be wrong. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Marco immediately blurred into the room, looking for the emergency, staring between the two of them, realization dawning on his face. 

“Ah, so he told you.” Marco said solemnly to Leonard as he looked over at Jim. Marco had always looked at Jim like a son, he had taken care of him all those years when he was a boy, he’d grown to love him after all these years. The thought of losing him made his unbeating heart ache. 

“Please tell me he’s wrong, please tell me there’s a cure? Something? Anything?” Leonard pleaded with Marco as he watched Jim’s uneven and shallow panting, grimacing whenever he went to move his arm. 

“I’m afraid there isn’t, at least not one that's been found. I’m sorry, Leonard. James you’re such an idiot.” Marco said softly as he made his way over to Jim and got a pillow for his arm to rest on. Leonard made his way back over to the bed and brushed Jim’s dirty hair out of his face before kissing his forehead softly. 

“I’m not buying it, there has to be something and I’m going to find it. What about starting with me?” Leonard said softly as he remembered how his blood had helped heal Jim more than regular blood when he had shown up beaten to a pulp. Marco and Leonard exchanged curious glances with each other before looking back down at Jim. 

“It might be worth a shot.” Marco said quietly, mulling over the idea as his eyes drifted down to Jim’s arm. 

“Len, no, the amount of blood I’d need…” Jim started to argue but was quickly silenced by Leonard’s lips on his, stealing what little breath Jim had in him. 

“You don’t get to lay here and argue about what I decide to do. You chose to sacrifice yourself for me and now it’s my turn to save you.” Leonard said sternly as he placed another tender kiss on Jim’s lips, running his hand through Jim’s dirty hair, putting as much affection into the kiss as he could muster.

The fight immediately left Jim as he melted under Leonard’s intense kiss, sagging back on the bed with a small whimper when they pulled apart, he didn’t want to let go. 

“Is there anything here for pain? So we can at least make him comfortable for now?” Leonard asked, eyes on Jim’s pain expression as he carded his fingers through the blondes dirty hair, trying to soothe him as much as he could. Jim’s eyes drooped as he leaned his hand into the touch, causing one corner of Leonard’s lips to turn up into a ghost of a grin.

“We have some morphine but not much. I’ll see if I can manage to get Lorcan to actually do something nice and go get us some more supplies.” Marco said as he went over to a small medicine box, rummaging through it, pulling out two small vials, shaking them gently before handing them to Leonard. 

Leonard took the vials carefully and rolled them around in his hand, reading the label. Marco then brought him a syringe, which Leonard took without a second thought, holding one of the small vials upside down as he stuck the needle inside and pulled back the plunger as far as it would go, filling up the small syringe. 

“I obviously don’t know what the correct dosage for a vampire, so I’m just guessing you can handle a lot.” Leonard said as he looked down at Jim with concerned eyes. Jim only nodded his head at Leonard’s implied question as he slowly stretched out his uninjured arm, which Leonard took gingerly into his hand. 

Quickly finding a vein, Leonard stuck the needle in Jim’s arm, the blonde not even responding to the sharp prick as Leonard depressed the syringe. Leonard then pulled out the needle evenly as he pressed his finger to the small hole he had created for a few moments. 

“There you go, just relax, let the medicine take you.” Leonard murmured soothingly, ghosting a kiss on Jim’s lips before running his fingers through the blonde’s hair once more as Jim sighed softly, not having the strength to fight it as he leaned into Leonard’s touch before sinking further into the bed as his eyes slowly closed. 

Leonard then found another IV bag in the cabinet and sat it down on a chair as he prepared his arm once more. Locating his vein once again, Leonard plunged the small needle in, encouraging his blood to flow into the bag. Leonard stared at the line as he impatiently waited for the bag to fill, occasionally stealing glances at Jims sleeping form. 

Once the bag was full, Leonard removed the needle from his arm, rolling the bag around in his hand, while walking over to hang it on the hook beside Jim’s bed with care. Leonard carefully grabbed Jim’s good arm once more and started an IV for the multiple bags of blood that Leonard was sure he would need. 

Leonard hooked the line to Jim’s IV and allowed the blood to flow steadily into Jim’s arm. The blondes pallor almost immediately started to pinken ever so slightly, giving both Marco and Leonard a small bit of hope, yet knew not to count their chickens just yet, Jim had a very long way to go still. 

“There, he should be set for a little bit. What do we do now?” Leonard asked, glancing up at Marco, whose eyes were trained on Jim’s arm. Marco snapped back to attention at the question as he looked up to meet Leonard’s eyes. 

“First of all, you are going to go take a shower, you’re filthy. We also need to clean and dress that wound of yours, lycan scratches are nasty business and you’re not as good at healing as we are.” Marco said simply as he turned to walk back over the the small medicine box and grabbed some gauze and ointment. 

Leonard wanted to protest, they didn’t have enough time to worry about him. They had no idea how long Jim had or when he would start to get worse, but one look at Marco and all the words he was going to say left him. 

He knew it wouldn’t do him any good to protest, he’d just be very quick with his shower and hopefully Marco knew what he was doing and could dress his back just as quickly. Leonard nodded at Marco as he took one more look at Jim’s sleeping form before walking back out of the room and towards Jim’s bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jim ;( but Doctor Len is on the case! Hopefully they can figure out a way to fix Jim. Better get on it Doc, better hurry...

Leonard walked quickly down the hall with Marco following close behind. They both entered Jim’s bedroom, Leonard headed toward the closet to grab some more clothes first while Marco headed to the bathroom and sat down his supplies. 

“I’m going to go have a word with Lorcan, I’ll be right back. Take your time, Jim’s alright for now, we'll figure this out.” Marco said to Leonard as he exited the bathroom without giving Leonard time to respond but Leonard caught a glimpse of Marcos’s face as he walked past and his eyes and body language were telling a completely different story. Leonard didn’t blame him, he was hanging on by a thread himself. 

Leonard only nodded in Marco’s direction as he made his way into the bathroom and setting his clothes down, deciding on the regular shower, the waterfall might be too much on his sensitive back. Leonard turned on the water and quickly shed his remaining clothes and piled them in the trash then made his way back to the shower and checking the water before hoping inside, facing the spray. 

Leonard groaned loudly at the hot water on his tight muscles and he didn’t care who heard, never had a shower felt so amazing. Leonard dipped his head under the spray, allowing his hair to get thoroughly soaked, hand in front of him on the wall for support, watching the blood and grime swirl down the drain. 

Leonard grimaced slightly, gritting his teeth as the hot water occasionally trickled and splashed on his raw back, making them burn. Lifting his head back up and grabbing some shampoo, Leonard lathered up his hair carefully, using some of the spare soap to quickly wash himself with, taking care with his back. 

Once his hair was rinsed and he was as clean as he was going to get he reluctantly turned the water off, grabbing a nearby towel and running it over his wet hair and drying himself carefully. Leonard wrapped the towel around his middle and padded softly over to where he left his clothes. 

Leonard put on the underwear and pulled on the jeans, and to his surprise and relief, they fit. Leonard then grabbed a toothbrush and gave his teeth a quick brush as Marco made his way back in the bathroom. 

“After much debate with Lorcan, he’s finally agreed to go fetch us some supplies.” Marco said as he sighed softly, making his way over to Leonard and immediately started inspecting his back carefully. 

“What’s his problem anyway?” Leonard asked as he spit out the last bit of toothpaste and rinsed out his mouth. “The guy hasn’t liked me since day one.”

“I’m not sure that’s my story to tell.” Marco said carefully as he grabbed the antiseptic and began to clean Leonard’s scratches, that were now red and puffy, as gently as he could. 

“Am I really that bad? What did I do?” Leonard asked again, letting out a quiet yelp and gritting his teeth as Marco ran over a sensitive spot, placing both hands on the countertop and gripped it tightly for support. 

“It’s not exactly what you did...” Marco trailed off as if deciding whether or not he should be the one to tell this story, but he figured there would never be a good time, and it would be better to tell it with Lorcan gone and Jim asleep.

“It’s a tale as old as time really.” Marco began, deciding to tell him, he should know anyway. “Lorcan fell for James as he got older, but it was wholly unrequited. James was just never interested in Lorcan, nevermind having the time while he was still being trained and hunting lycans. My brother took it to heart, and instead of being thankful and keeping the good friendship that they had developed instead, Lorcan turned resentful and hateful, pushing James and for that matter, me, away.” Marco rambled rather calmly as he continued to clean Leonard’s wound with care. 

“Lorcan what now? No way, well I’ll be damned, no wonder he hates me.” Leonard said slightly wide eyed at the realization of why Lorcan has been so downright hateful and threatening to him. He had been in love with Jim, probably still was if he was being honest with himself. 

“We vampires can be extremely territorial when we get attached to something, so yes, he believes you’ve moved in on his territory as it were, but James is not his to claim or control. You on the other hand, have been claimed, so Lorcan can’t hurt you unless he wants to deal with a very angry James.” Marco said as he lathered on the ointment, causing Leonard to hiss through his teeth before relaxing, the ointment almost instantly making the scratches feel better. 

“What does that even mean? Claimed?” Leonard asked as he lifted his arm sightly as Marco tapped his elbow and began to dress the wound and wrap gauze around and underneath Leonard’s arm, securing it tightly. 

“Another law that we follow. Claiming is something done primarily in a coven to prevent fights among the members. Since James has claimed you, that means Lorcan and I cannot feed from you, harm you, have sex, take you anywhere that you or James don’t want you to go, etc. We have to get permission from either you or James first.” Marco said as he wrapped the last bit of gauze around Leonard’s arm, fastening it into place. 

“Makes sense and it sounds like I have a lot to learn.” Leonard said as he grabbed the clean shirt off the counter and placed it over his head carefully but quickly running into problems with his bandaged back and shoulder. 

“Humans, so helpless.” Marco laughed as he helped Leonard get his head and arms through, earning a glare from the brunette, only making Marco laugh more. “Come on, no one likes a sulker, let's go check on James.”

Leonard adjusted his shirt, testing out his arm gingerly as he followed Marco out of the bathroom, it was already feeling much better. They walked quietly down the hall and into the medical room once more, Leonard looked to Jim in disappointment, the blonde was fading in and out of sleep as the morphine was already wearing off. 

There hadn’t been any promising change, Jim’s arm looked exactly the same, but at least it didn’t look any worse for now. Leonard made his way over to Jim as Marco went to grab some more ointment to clean up Jim’s still oozing arm. Leonard sighed softly as he brushed the hair out of Jim’s face, noticing the blonde’s forehead. 

“Y’all don’t sweat do you? ‘Cause if not, we got issues.” Leonard asked Marco as he brushed Jim’s hair out of the way more, revealing a slight sheen on Jim’s forehead. Marco walked over with the meager cleaning supplies and sat them next to Jim’s bad arm as he eyed the blonde carefully. 

“No, we don’t, not generally speaking anyway. This isn’t good, he must have been bitten by a young lycan if I had to guess, he’s getting worse much too quickly.” Marco said as a frown set in on his face, checking Jim’s eyes that were slightly bloodshot. 

“What does age have to do with a bite?” Leonard asked curiously, trying to keep his worry out of his voice, but he’s sure he failed miserably. 

“The young ones, vampire and lycan usually have a more potent bite because they don’t yet have complete control over the amount of venom they inject. Which brings us to another law. It came to pass a long time ago, back in both our humble beginnings, that we made the biting of each other an absolute. Neither species were to purposely bite another, if it was found out you did, immediate death, no questions. It’s one of only a few of our shared laws that still exist, and it’s taken very seriously.” Marco explained as he went to the sink and grabbed a small rag, running it under the sink and brought it back to Jim, wiping down his forehead and hair. 

“So that’s probably why, when the lycan bit Jim, another lycan tackled it and the rest of the pack backed off until their leader called them off and they couldn’t scramble out of there fast enough.” Leonard said as he went to grab the alcohol and ointment that Marco had brought over, dabbing some on a cotton ball. 

“Ahh, probably so, that makes sense. As good as James is, he can’t fight a whole pack, not without help and well, you, no offense.” Marco looked up at Leonard, gesturing with his hand with a small smirk before going back and working on getting Jim’s hair clean. 

“None taken.” Leonard gave a small chuckle as he went to begin cleaning Jim’s arm, trying to make it look at least a fraction better than it currently did.

Leonard had barely even touched the cotton ball to Jim’s arm when the blonde’s eyes shot open as he screamed, arching his back at an odd angle, throwing Leonard off to one side with a surprised grunt. 

“James! It’s us! Marco and Leonard! You need to calm down, you’re safe!” Marco said loudly, trying to be heard over Jim’s yells. Marco was in front of Jim in a second, holding the blonde’s shoulders down, keeping him on the table. Jim seemed to calm down at Marco’s words but was still mumbling incoherently as he slipped back into unconsciousness. 

Leonard stood next to Jim, syringe vibrating in his shaking hands as he pulled it out of Jim’s arm, delivering another dose of morphine. Marco made sure Jim was going to stay down before going over to Leonard and took the syringe from his trembling hand, placing strong hands on the brunettes shoulders. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that, but it’s only going to get worse. We don’t have a lot of time, go see what you can find on the computer. I’m going to have to strap James down and you’re probably not going to want to watch. Go on and I’ll join you shortly okay?” Marco said softly, pleading with Leonard to leave and start searching, if only to get him out of the room so he wouldn’t have to sit and watch Jim get worse. 

Leonard could only nod at Marco as he brushed a finger down Jim’s cheek, heart constricting as Jim still leaned slightly into his touch. Leonard closed his eyes with a heavy sigh and made his way out of the room quickly before giving himself too much time to think on the matter, passing by an angry looking Lorcan. 

Leonard didn’t even give Lorcan the satisfaction of a glance as Lorcan gave him his typical sneer and look of disdain, Leonard instead brushed by him and made his way into the security room. There had to be some answers out there somewhere, and his first guess was the USB drive.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly information heavy and I hope it all makes sense. It does in my head anyway, but that isn’t saying much xD any questions please feel free to ask!

Leonard made his way back to the security room where the computer was still up from when they last looked through the files. Leonard clicked out of his folder and went back to his father's, glancing quickly though the file, hoping for some answers or information they missed. He skimmed through it all but found no connection between this and his father’s illness, but he was still skeptical and would do more digging later. 

Clicking out of his father’s file and going back into the alpha folder, he began clicking through the files and subfolders, learning about how far back alphas in his family actually went, and how the elders hunted them down ruthlessly, made a spark of anger ignite in his stomach as he clicked the mouse a little harder than he meant to, feeling the plastic strain under his finger. 

A few minutes that seemed like hours later, Leonard yawned loudly and rubbed his face. The adrenaline from earlier was starting to wear off, plus having not slept well for the past few nights, Leonard felt like he was crashing. 

All of this information was extremely interesting, but it wasn’t exactly what he was looking for right now, the clock was ticking and he couldn’t afford to take a break. It was in that moment that he finally heard the approaching footsteps that were already close behind him.

“Here, I think you could use this.” Marco said quietly as he sat down a large steaming cup of coffee in front of Leonard, pulling up a chair beside him and glanced at the information on the screen.

“Bless you.” Leonard mumbled as he lifted the cup to his lips, staring at it like it was manna from heaven and sipped the hot liquid gingerly, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. 

“James always did like this taste, can’t stand the stuff personally.” Marco began as he continued to read the screen in front of him, taking in the information before glancing up at Leonard. “He’s still sleeping and as comfortable as he can be, strapped down that is. I set him up on another IV bag, I think Lorcan brought us everything that we might need, hopefully the hospital doesn’t miss all that stuff.”

“That’s good, let’s just hope we don’t need it. How long do you think he has?” Leonard asked, setting his mug down and resting his face in his hands, he was afraid of the answer. Leonard couldn’t lose Jim, not like this. 

It was like an icy knife that suddenly plunged itself in his gut, twisting in the pit of his stomach for good measure. The realization that losing Jim was a real possibility, weighed down heavily on his shoulders. He felt like Atlas, holding the weight of the world on his shoulders, his world; Jim. The thoughts made his head spin as he gripped the nearest desk to keep himself from wobbling dangerously. 

Sure, them finding each other and now caring for one another just so happened go be a totally bizarre twist of fate in this whole predicament, but in the end Leonard needed Jim, he was the only thing getting Leonard through this crazy mess that was now his life. 

“At this rate, a couple days perhaps, a week would be pushing it, it’s not looking promising. Here, let me look and you take a break for a minute.” Marco said as he slid into the seat as Leonard stood up and stretched, taking his coffee back into his hands. 

“So what happens in a week? Does he just die? Or?” Leonard asked, his voice sounding more steady than he felt. He hesitated at the last few words, not really wanting to know the answer but the doctor in him needed to know what they were up against. Marco stopped clicking and looked up at Leonard sadly, sighing softly. 

“It’s much like the initial transition, fever, possible hallucinations, pain, but when we bite one another there’s an added step. Even at a cellular level, our species are determined to fight each other, to kill. Since we’re already turned vampire, there’s nothing for the werewolf venom to attach to and change, so the venom begins to attack everything else and tries to destroy us from the inside out, essentially turning us rabid. Hence why we made it absolute law that neither species is to bite one another if they can help it. It’s a gruesome and painful death, not to mention dangerous, that no one wishes on anyone, no matter how much we hate each other.” Marco said with a heavy sigh, turning back to the computer screen, clicking away quickly as if the explanation had given him a new sense of urgency. 

“Rabid? Like supernatural rabies? Jesus christ.” Leonard whispered with a shudder, his face falling, not wanting to even think about Jim getting to that point, they’d find a cure, they had to. Marco looked up at Leonard with that same sad look in his eyes and nodded softly before turning back to the screen. 

Leonard paced the floor and occasionally glanced over Marco’s shoulder, reading a few lines here and there, getting more antsy with each passing, quiet minute. 

“Leonard, take a look at this.” Marco said suddenly and Leonard was behind him in a flash, glancing over his shoulder seeing his name and his fathers name, repeatedly on the screen. Leonard began reading the folder, it was labeled “Experiments”, and it was full of subfolders, each with their own labels. Marco was in the folder labeled “Blood composition”. 

“According to this, they had only just recently gotten smart, it seems like they finally started doing experiments on your families blood, instead of just outright murdering you lot, starting with your dad. It seems they weren’t able to experiment much before your father passed, but it looks like his blood could be used as a binding agent. It binded to the vampire and lycan cells, and neither one rejected the blood, and venom had no ill effects on either but it looks like they came just short of healing the cells.” Marco said quietly, continuing to read out loud, trying to piece it all together. 

“Meaning?” Leonard asked, reading the screen as well, a lot of this still not making a whole lot of sense to him. 

“In your terms, it looks like your blood is the universal donor of sorts in the supernatural world. You can give to either species, and neither ones blood or venom will cause a negative reaction to you. It also looks like it may be possible for you to reverse ill effects of venom for others but the results were inconclusive but promising. Or at least it’s not written down in this folder.”

“So you think my blood can help Jim? I’ve already given him a bag and it didn’t seem to help much, maybe just kept him from getting worse as quickly, but I can’t do that forever, I can’t produce blood that fast and what good would that do anyway?” Leonard asked, thinking out loud mostly and hoping Marco might have some answers to his questions. 

“I think the reason why the tests were inconclusive with your father was because they were missing a key factor, or maybe your dad was too weak and passed before they could get to that point. Jim told me how your blood had helped him heal from the silver, faster than any normal blood, so we know that they were onto something and I think this is another reason why they’re after you so bad, Leonard.”

Leonard’s face was scrunched in thought, face resting in his hand, coming to the conclusion as Marco began his second train of thought. 

“I think they meant to turn your father and run more experiments with his blood, he may not have been an alpha but his changed blood could have proven useful. I think that’s why they want you, besides to sire a line, to turn you and experiment on your blood. I think you may be the key Leonard, the key for both of our species. Just imagine being able to heal any wound, silver or otherwise or be able to change anyone, regardless of it they have the gene or not. You could be very dangerous if caught in the wrong hands, no wonder the Elders were frightened of one being found and turned. Something tells me that isn’t all there is either.” Marco explained as he stopped clicking on the screen and stared over at Leonard’s confused face. 

“So you’re saying that there's a possibility that if I turn out to be an alpha, that my blood could help save Jim, but I’d have to be a…” Leonard went to ask but his mouth went dry and he choked on the last word unable to spit it out. He plopped down in the nearest chair, staring blankly at the computer screen in front of him. 

“Yes, you would have to turn, but even then we don’t know if it will even work for sure, they’re just guessing. It’s a huge gamble to take and shouldn’t be taken lightly, only you can decide. James would have my head if I pushed you into it or forced you to, so I won’t. But know this, if you decide not to turn, then that is your choice and Lorcan and I will have to respect your wish, it wasn’t your fault that James got bitten. If you decide to turn, I’ll be here for you and so will James, we’ll help you.” Marco said as he glanced at Leonard, who was starting to look a little green with his head in his hands, trying to keep the room from spinning. 

Leonard was glad that he hadn’t had anything to eat in a while, or it probably would have come up right then and there. Sure he knew there was the slightest possibility in the beginning that something like this might come up, if worse came to worse, he just never expected it to be right here, right now and staring at him square in the face. Especially not with Jim’s life attached to the end of his decision.

“I think I need a few minutes.” Leonard said hastily as he popped up out of his chair, and headed out of the room, swaying a little unsteadily on his feet. Marco frowned slightly but didn’t say anything as he too got up and went to go check on Jim. 

Leonard hurried back to Jim’s bedroom and rushed straight to the bathroom and to the toilet, gripping the sides of the seat as another wave of nausea washed over him. Once satisfied that he wasn’t going to lose what little he had in his stomach, Leonard began shedding clothes. Turning the water as hot as it would go, he once again stepped in the shower, taking care not to get his bandaging wet with very little success, but that was the least of his worries right now. 

A vampire. Jesus christ he couldn’t believe he was even having to think about this. He also owed Jim, that much was clear, but to what extent? 

Turning himself into a vampire, changing himself and his life, just to save one person. One person that had been there for him more than anyone ever has in a short amount of time, someone who cared about him, someone who he was slowly developing feelings for. Someone who had basically given himself a death wish, just to keep him from getting hurt. 

Dammit, he was really going to do this wasn’t he? Shit. No amount of thinking or planning would even prepare himself for what he was about to do, turning into a vampire. Drinking blood, not really being able to go out again and enjoy the sun on a nice summer day, the eternal war that was happening between vampires and lycans. On the other hand, quick healing, speed, superhuman strength, not needing to sleep much, saving Jim and possibly putting a stop to this price on his head. Maybe the lycans wouldn’t want him if he was a vampire and they’d back off. 

Leonard shook his head of the swirling thoughts as he dunked his head under the hot spray, hissing as the water coursed its way under his bandages. He lost count of how long he stood there as he lathered up quickly and washed his hair before returning his head and face under the spray. 

Leonard didn’t turn the water off until it started to run cold, he sighed as he turned off the spray. He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off, ripping the soaked bandaging off before patting ginergly around his cuts. 

Leonard tossed the towel away and made his way to Jim’s closet and began to look through the different racks for something that might fit him. Leonard never noticed how much the closet smelled like Jim, or at least the light cologne that he always seemed to wear. 

After swallowing the lump in his throat, Leonard picked out a clean pair of underwear and pants. The pants were a little tight but Leonard made them work as he wiggled into them, he didn’t bother with a shirt since his cuts were still slowly oozing, it’d be pointless to ruin a good shirt and irritate his back. The cool air on his exposed skin kept him more alert as he shivered slightly.

Leonard breathed a deep breath of cologne in through his nose, and closed his eyes. His mind drifting to just a few hours ago when Jim was hovering over him, with a tiny smirk of a smile on his face, remembering the way Jim’s eyes sparkled, even in the low light, leaning down to kiss Leonard before they were interrupted. Leonard opened his eyes slowly, and hoped that they’d get to finished what they started as he walked out of the closet and out of the bedroom, hoping and praying that this wasn’t going to bite him in the ass. He wasn’t holding to hope. 

Leonard walked quickly down the hallways and made his way back to the medical wing, only slowing whenever he got close to Jim’s room. The door was slightly ajar to where he could just make out Jim lying on the small bed, with two other bodies surrounding him. 

Leonard creaked the door open the rest of the way, taking in the scene. Marco was standing at Jim’s head, running a washrag across Jim’s sweaty forehead. Lorcan was standing off to one side, with a look of, well Leonard couldn’t really tell, concern? Anger? After the bomb that Marco had dropped on him earlier, he guessed all of the above. 

Then Leonard’s eyes fell on Jim, and he cringed, the kid looked awful. He wasn’t even sure if it was possible for Jim to look even more pale, but he did. His good arm and his legs were strapped tight to the bed, his injured arm was crossed over his chest and boy did it look gnarly. It was more inflamed, and the redness was starting to creep further up his arm. The puncture marks were oozing what looked like blood and something greenish black mixed together, Leonard had never seen anything quite like it. 

Before he could say anything, Jim’s eyes shot open uet unseeing, as he began to mumble incoherently as he began to pull on the restraints, but oddly kept his injured arm still. 

“Gotta get away… gotta save…” Jim mumbled, as he began tugging harder on the restraints, starting to thrash. Marco tried to calm Jim and Lorcan was at his side in a second, trying to hold Jim down, but that just made things worse. 

“NO! I won’t let you take him!” Jim roared, fangs descending and glinting in the light, his mind in a completely different place as his thrashing began to get wilder, the two vampires were beginning to have a tough time holding Jim down. 

Leonard’s heart ached, he knew what Jim was hallucinating, even in his deranged state, Jim was still looking out for him. Without thinking, Leonard made his way over to Jim slowly and watched him carefully. The movement caught Marco’s attention as he glanced up from Jim. 

“Leonard, don’t! It’s not safe! He doesn’t know where he is or who we are right now.” Marco warned as he tried his best to keep Jim from breaking the restraints. Lorcan didn’t even bother looking up at Leonard, his focus was on Jim. 

For one of the very few times in his life, Leonard threw caution to the wind and continued to walk up to Jim’s bed, eyes never leaving the blondes pained, sweaty face. Leonard placed a hand on Jim’s chest, over his heart, almost freaking out when he felt nothing underneath his hand before remembering that was normal in this case. 

“Jim, it’s me, it’s Len.” Leonard whispered softly, he figured Jim would still be able to hear just fine. He could feel Jim’s body relax ever so slightly at his words before tensing right back up as his mind slipped away once more and he began to thrash, but Leonard wasn’t going to give up. 

“Jim, I need you to calm down for me before you hurt yourself, or one of us.” Leonard said again, leaning over and placing his forehead on Jim’s, bringing his other hand up to stroke through Jim’s hair. Leonard could feel Jim respond more to his touch this time, his body fighting with itself to want to listen to Leonard’s words. 

“That’s it Jim, easy does it, I’m right here. Marco, Lorcan and I are all right here but you gotta calm down for me, okay? Calm down for me so we can take care of you, alright?” Leonard whispered softly as he kept his forehead against Jim’s own sweaty one, closing his eyes as if willing Jim to listen. 

Leonard let out a small sigh of relief as he felt Jim’s body go slack underneath him, he wasn’t sure if it was his words or if this episode was just finished, but he’d take it. 

“Looks like you’ve got the magic touch.” Marco said with a small smile that quickly fell as he worked quickly to readjust Jim’s straps. 

Lorcan’s eyes snapped to Marco and then to Leonard before finally lingering on Jim’s face. Leonard could see the fire behind Lorcan’s eyes and Leonard opened his mouth to, say something? Apologize? He wasn’t even sure there was anything he could say. Lorcan saved him the awkwardness of it all as he suddenly blurred out of the room. 

Marco gave Leonard a sad, knowing frown before his attention focused back on Jim, who was laying slack on the bed, eyes rolled back in his head, sweat soaking through his clothing, panting quickly. Leonard felt incredibly guilty and awful for Jim to have to be going through this, all because of him. 

The pain and agony he must be going through, Leonard really hoped that Jim wasn’t all there and wasn’t feeling any of it, but Leonard knew deep down he was. The guilt and concern and his growing feelings for the man were gnawing at him as his stomach twisted as he continued to stare at Jim, so much so that the next words tumbled out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. 

“I’ll do it.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, you're in for kind of a treat? After thinking a lot on it, I decided to give Lorcan a small flashback, a little more details and backstory for him and why he is the way he is and why he’s so bitter and hates everything haha. It's going to be a long chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it and get to know Lorcan just a little better :) 
> 
> Also, buckle up mother fuckers, the pain train has arrived in the station ;)

“Come again?” Marco asked, mouth gaping slightly, not believing what he heard as he continued to wiped down Jim’s fevered brow without watching what he was doing, but thanks to his vampire hearing, he’d heard it loud and clear. 

Jim chose that moment to groan loudly, starting to stir all over again under Marco’s touch. Leonard placed a hand on Jim’s sweaty brow and wiped his hair out of his face, leaning down to whisper more comforting words in blonde’s ear, who once again calmed at Leonard’s touch and voice. 

“I’ll do it. I can’t stand to see him lying here like this and not be able to do anything. I owe him and I can’t… I can’t do this without him.” Leonard replied with slightly more resolve than the first time he uttered those three words as he stared down at Jim’s pathetic, panting form. 

“You did think about this right? You do understand what you’re asking? As much as I love Jim like a son and want him better, I need to know that you’ve thought this through and you know what you’re getting into. There’s no coming back from this life Leonard and there’s no guarantees that your blood will work.” Marco said, eyes piercing into Leonard’s, watching him carefully as the weight of his words hit home. 

“I know what I’m asking, I’ve thought it over and this is what I need to do, this is what I want.” Leonard answered more bravely than he really felt as he continued to gaze down at Jim’s pale form once more, running his thumb across Jim’s cheek, brushing a stray bead of sweat out of the way. 

Marco nodded as he laid the wash cloth down by Jim’s bed, gathering himself up from the chair, he ushered Leonard out of the room and across the hallway into a slightly smaller room that looked almost like Jim’s. 

“This process will not be a fast, or easy one, please consider that. You will most likely be in here, also strapped down for your protection. You’ve seen what’s happening to Jim, you’ll go through something similar, but not quite as severe.” Marco said solemnly as he slowly prepared the bed for Leonard, listening for any noises from Jim across the hall. 

“For someone who wants Jim to get better, you sure are good at planting the seed of doubt in someone’s head.” Leonard said with a slight nervous chuckle, but his laughter soon faded as Marco unbuckled the thick leather straps from around the bed, causing Leonard to think about the reason that the straps were used for. 

“Believe me Leonard, I want Jim to get better, I want this to work, I don’t want to lose that kid, but hear me. I’ve done some terrible things that I had no choice in, but my two biggest regrets were changing the two people I cared about most. Jim was just a boy and we had no choice, I hate myself everyday for having to take his young life away from him. He tells me it’s fine and he doesn’t care and he actually enjoys it, but I care, this isn't the life I wanted for him. Lorcan hates me for what I did to him, I know he does, but he stays because he’s my brother and he feels he has to. I can’t stand another mistake, another bad decision on my conscience if you get what I’m trying to say.” Marco said quietly as he gripped the strap tightly, reliving those awful memories all over again. 

Leonard stared at Marco silently for a few moments as words utterly failed him. He knew from before that Marco had changed Jim and Lorcan, but he never knew just how deeply he regretted it and beat himself up over it until now. If you had asked Leonard a few days ago what he thought of vampires, he definitely wouldn’t have said kind, caring, or even capable of love. He could see just how very wrong he was with Jim laying in the other room dying from trying to protect him and Marco’s confessions. 

“I’m very sorry you feel that way Marco, but I promise, I know what I’m asking or I wouldn’t ask this of you at all. I’m as prepared as I’m going to get for what happens after, and as long as I have you and Jim, I won’t regret my decision.” Leonard said as he crossed his arms across his chest, trying to show Marco that he was serious. 

“But what if Jim…” Marco trailed off as he loosened the last strap off the bed before looking up at Leonard, his unfinished question glazed across his face. 

“Then I’ll still have you as a friend. Hell, we don’t even know if I’ll make it. It’s not a for sure thing is it?” Leonard asked suddenly, just realizing that there was a real chance that he wasn’t a carrier and that this could indeed kill him, and even if he survived and changed, there was no guarantee he would be an alpha. 

“Thanks Leonard.” Marco replied with a ghost of a smile on his face at Leonard calling him a friend that faded as quickly as it came. “It is a real possibility. Without doing tests that we don’t have time for, to know for sure, we’re definitely taking a risk here.”

“Well if we don’t have time for that, then we better get started.” Leonard breathed a small, nervous sigh as he made his way over to the not so comfortable looking bed and climbed up, settling in the best he could. 

“If you’re sure?” Marco asked a final time as he walked down to the foot of Leonard’s bed and grabbed a strap. Leonard nodded once to signify that he was ready and Marco began strapping down his legs to the bed without asking again. 

Leonard winced as Marco tightened down the straps on his legs, wondering if they really needed to be that tight, but he didn’t argue and let Marco work. Marco then came up and buckled a large strap around Leonard’s chest, then tied down his hands. 

“Lean your neck a little. I’ll make this as easy and quick as I can.” Marco said as he looked into Leonard’s eyes apologetically. Leonard did as he told and leaned his head to one side, taking a breath and closing his eyes, waiting on the pain. 

Marco’s bite was surprisingly gentle, not any worse than a prick of a needle, Leonard figured he had a long time to practice. Almost as soon as the pain was there, it was gone, and Leonard felt exactly the same. 

“So when…” Was all Leonard managed to get out before he went rigid on the bed, pulling at his restraints, trying to lean his head away from an invisible source of pain. The venom felt like it was slowly oozing its way through his veins like molasses and instead of the fiery burn he expected, it was ice cold. 

“Shit.” Leonard moaned through clenched teeth, shivering from the icy venom that coursed through his veins, trying to control his ever increasing heart rate and rapid breathing. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but this wasn’t it, and despite the icy venom in his veins, Leonard began to break out in a sweat. 

“You’re taking quickly, I’m going to take this as a good sign, as awful as that sounds. It’s going to get worse before it gets better I’m afraid.” Marco said to Leonard absently, he wasn’t sure if the brunette was paying attention or not, he was trying to make conversation for a distraction. 

Marco then went and took a washcloth from a cabinet and wet it in the small sink, turning around and beginning to wipe down Leonard’s sweaty brow, trying to soothe him the best be could. 

Leonard wanted to reply back, to thank Marco for the rag, but he couldn’t seem to find his voice, all of his energy was put into not physically lashing out or screaming from the pain.

The icy feeling slowly started to be replaced by a burning sensation that Leonard had expected in the beginning, but he didn’t like it any better, it felt like he was slowly being lit on fire.

Leonard fell slack against the bed, letting out a loud groan with a small whimper at the end, trying to calm himself down but he was too overwhelmed. Leonard let out another groan as the fire seemed to lick at his insides, pain coming and going like the tide as it washed over his entire body. 

“What is this? Brother, what are you doing?” Lorcan gritted, with a look of disapproval all over his face with a hint of anger as he stood in the doorway and glared at Leonard then to Marco. 

“What does it look like, Lorcan? I’m turning Leonard in the hopes of saving Jim.” Marco said as he went to wring Leonard’s rag out and run it under the sink again, surprised to see Lorcan back down here instead of in his room. 

“This is your answer? To change this, breather, in hopes that his blood can save James? Have you lost your mind? That’s ridiculous and unheard of!” Lorcan spat as he looked over at Leonard who had let out another soft groan, gritting his teeth. 

Marco rolled up another small washcloth and opened Leonard’s mouth, letting him bite down on it. Leonard wasted no time in clamping down, whimpering into the rag as Marco went back to wiping down his forehead. 

“It’s the only hope we have, Lorcan! Unless you have a better idea, please tell me!” Marco spat, he had no patience for his brother’s anger or attitude right now. He had Leonard to care for and he needed to go back and check on Jim sooner rather than later, he hated to think of what state Jim was in now after only a few minutes. 

“You know this isn’t going to work! James is dying and there’s nothing you can do about it! There isn’t anything this human is going to be able to do either besides die like the pathetic creatures they are.” Lorcan spat back just as venomously as his fangs descended and his eyes began to glow faintly. 

“Are you projecting, Lorcan?” Marco asked quietly, changing tactics as he made his way back over the the sink, another one of Leonard’s waves of pain was over for the moment. 

“Come again?” Lorcan asked, slightly taken aback by the question, narrowing his eyes at his brothers implication. 

“Are you afraid of possibly losing James, or are you afraid you already have?” Marco said even quieter than before, not bothering to look at his brother, which was probably a mistake. 

Lorcan was blindsided by his brothers question, as his breath caught in his throat, unable to form a reply as his mind slipped back to that fateful day that started it all.

_“Lorcan, I don’t know how many times you want me to apologize to you. I’m sorry, okay? You’re alive! I couldn’t just stand aside and let you die if I could help it.” Marco tried to explain to his brother for the thousandth time since Lorcan had woken up after the change and every time was the same argument._

_“I’m hardly alive, brother. You didn’t give me a choice! You took that from me!” Lorcan replied, raising his voice ever so slightly. He was angry at his brother, but he couldn’t exactly blame him, he was more upset with the whole situation, would he not do the same if the situation was reversed?_

_He was overwhelmed. Vampires? When his brother went missing, a million thoughts and scenarios ran through his head about what happened. This was not one of them._

_“I know Lorcan, believe me, I know. I’m sorry I couldn’t just let you go. I love you too damn much and I won’t apologize any more for that.” Marco said with a quiet sigh as he laid his hands on top of the table, hanging his head._

_Whatever Lorcan was going to say next, it died on his lips as he swallowed down a lump that began to form in his throat. What could he even say to that? He couldn’t yell at his brother for loving him._

_“So... where did you have in mind?” Lorcan asked quietly, quickly changing the subject, averting his eyes from his brother as he continued stuff a small pack full of supplies._

_“There’s a place a few kilometers from here. James said they just cleared it out a few days ago, so it should be safe for us to go hunt. You sure you want to do this?” Marco asked again as he finished packing his own bag and slung it over his shoulder._

_“Well, if I’m going to be stuck like this, I might as well learn how to survive and hunt, right?” Lorcan said as a small grin lifted the corner of his mouth ever so slightly, trying his best to not be angry and not ruin this time together._

_Deep down inside he was grateful for a second chance, but even deeper down, he wished that it wasn’t like this. He tried hard to shut out that part of him, at least for the next few days, for Marco’s sake._

_“Well if we’re going to get you shaped up, then we better get started. You need a lot of work.” Marco joked as he ribbed his brother with his elbow, leaving the room and making his way down the hall._

_“Oh, haha.” Lorcan said, rolling his eyes as his grin widened across his face, falling in line behind Marco._

_Marco made his way down the hall and to Jim’s room, knocking on the door. Jim answered the door rather quickly, wearing only a loose pair of pants, his hair disheveled, bags forming under his dulled eyes.._

_“James, you look terrible, why…” Marco began, taken aback and cringing at Jim’s appearance. Even Lorcan gaped a tiny bit, he had never seen Jim look so absolutely ragged. Lorcan had always taken notice of Jim, the way his shirts fit him in all the right places, the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight, the way his hair was always perfectly in place or perfectly out of place, Lorcan wasn’t too picky._

_“They’ve been running us ragged these past couple of months. The lycans keep getting closer and closer, I’ve barely had time to sleep, eat, or even get a minute to myself.” Jim answered tiredly as he leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms across his chest loosely, eyes drooping as he rested his head against the doorframe._

_“I’m sorry to bother you James, I just wanted to let you know that I’m taking Lorcan out on that trip for a couple days.” Marco said as he placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder, as if making sure that Jim would be okay if he left for a couple days._

_“You’re never a bother, Marco.” Jim replied, forcing his lips into a small smile, flashing them the picture perfect Jim Kirk smile. Lorcan loved it when Jim smiled like that. “Just, please be careful, and stick to the route I laid out for you last week.” Jim lifted his head and rubbed his face then ran his hands through his hair tiredly._

_“We’ll do our best, James. Thank you for everything. Take care of yourself and get something to eat and for gods sake, take a nap and a shower would you?” Marco joked as he pulled Jim in for a hug, which the blonde returned in kind, even patting Lorcan on the shoulder. Lorcan locked eyes with Jim for a brief moment before he had to look away._

_Jim closed his door with a soft click and Marco and Lorcan could hear what sounded like Jim collapsing on his bed with a soft groan. Marco’s expression looked pained as he stared at the door, he hated seeing Jim like that, he hated the way the Elders pushed him and forced him to be an Elite._

_Sure Jim was good at in, in fact he was great at it. He had more kills in half the time as any other member, he was a natural, but to run the poor kid ragged was hardly doing anyone any favors. Marco was worried about Jim slipping up. If he was too tired or too hungry to think or fight properly, Marco didn’t want to think of the consequences. If things didn’t improve with Jim by the time Marco got back, he’d have some not so nice words with the Elders._

_Marco inclined his head to Lorcan, motioning for him to follow, trying not to make any noise as the sound of Jim’s quiet snores could be heard through the door. The two made their way down the halls and through the large castle, waving and nodding to random vampires Marco knew as they walked out to the courtyard._

_“Purpose?” The stern looking vampire said at the gate without bothering to look them in the face, staring at the other end of the courtyard, looking utterly bored._

_“Hunting practice. Marco and Lorcan Wright.” Marco replied antsy to get a move on so they could cover the ground they needed to before the sun came up. He knew they had to take precautions, had to sign out when they leave so they know who is gone and who might be lost or worse, but it didn’t mean he had to like dealing with this asshole._

_“Right, sign here.” The man said as he shoved a piece of paper under Marco’s nose hastily. Marco scribbled their names down, where they were going and for how long. The guard opened the gate and allowed them to leave without another word or second glance. Marco led the way outside of the gate and looked to Lorcan with a slight grin before blurring off into the trees._

_Lorcan looked around at the scenery for a moment, he hadn’t been outside of the castle since Marco brought him here, and when that happened he was in no state to appreciate anything. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, taking in the fresh air before a small smile creeped on his face as he heard his brother taunting him from the trees. Lorcan placed his feet like his brother had shown him and blurred off after him into the trees._

_“Are you just trying to get me lost so you can dump me out here in the woods, brother?” Lorcan joked as he broke the silence they had wrapped themselves in for the past few hours. It was a comfortable silence, a silence they chose so they could be more alert and stealthy._

_“Temping Lorcan, very tempting, but no, were almost there. Should be just through these trees over here.” Marco said as he led his brother through the thick brush. The hunting grounds should be just up ahead. It was a spot that Jim had discovered on his patrols, a large clearing surrounded by trees, lots of large wildlife like deer roaming around. Perfect spot for training young vampires how to track, hunt, and be stealthy._

_Marco was the first to emerge from the treeline as he stepped into the clearing, motioning for Lorcan to follow as he crouched down in the tall brush. Lorcan crouched silently next to his brother, following Marco’s hand as he pointed to a small herd of deer in the distance._

_Before Marco or Lorcan could make their next move, the herd of deer suddenly lifted their heads into the air, tails erect as they stared in the direction that Marco and Lorcan came from, but their eyes were above to duo, staring off into the blackness of the treeline._

_A piercing howl broke the otherwise silent night, followed by others joining the first, Marco’s blood instantly ran cold as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, this couldn’t be happening. The deer immediately bolted and disappeared into the treeline, opposite of the duo._

_“Lorcan, we’ve got to go, we’ve got to run.” Marco said hastily as he sat up on the balls of his feet, ready to pounce up and start sprinting as he stared at his brother urgently._

_“I thought James said…” Lorcan protested as his head swiveled around in all directions, trying to figure out which way the howls were coming from but he couldn’t pinpoint the source._

_“Apparently they’ve come back. Run!” Marco shouted as he hopped up and dragged his brother up by his shirt. The sounds of heavy paws clawing and kicking at the dirt soon filled his ears as he egged his brother to run and follow him._

_Marco ran first, pulling his brother behind him for a bit before dropping Lorcan’s hand so they could both run properly. The snarls and growls grew louder along with the thundering of the pack moving through the clearing. Lorcan was terrified, he heard the stories that everyone told but he had never seen one in the flesh, he made the mistake of turning his head to check how far away the pack was._

_Lorcan turned back around and he had lost sight of his brother, where had he gone? Was Lorcan really that slow? Locans thoughts ran through his head, distracting him so much that he didn’t see the small stump hiding in the dirt. Lorcan’s shoe clipped the edge of the stump, sending him toppeling to the dirt. Lorcan tumbled head over heels, at the speed he was running, he was lucky he hadn’t taken his leg off in the process._

_He came to rest with his face in the dirt, his head spinning as he slowly tried to pick himself up. He knew he had to get up, had to keep running, but why was his body reacting so slowly? Lorcan finally managed to fumble himself upright and started trying to get his bearings so he knew which way to run; but it was too late._

_The pack was right on top of Lorcan as they circled around him, growling, snarling and snapping at his heels, making him yelp._

_“Marco! Please!” Lorcan yelled pleadingly for his brother, he didn’t know what else to do, he didn’t know how to fight, hell he didn’t even get a chance to even learn how to hunt. Lorcan let out a small whimper as the pack circled in closer, with him turning in circles, trying to keep them all in his sights but it was impossible, he was caught._

_One large lycan, that Lorcan had assumed was the leader, stood up to his full height on its back paws. It took a couple steps closer before it was nose to snout with Lorcan, breathing heavily in his face. Lorcan had to clamp his mouth and nose shut so as not to smell the putrid breath that was blowing over his face._

_The large lycan leaned back and took in a lungful of air and let out a loud howl before it suddenly grabbed Lorcan’s shirt and began to drag the terrified vampire behind him with the rest of the pack on his heels._

_“Marco!” Lorcan let out one last broken cry as a tear fell down his face, he didn’t know what was happening, where was his brother? Why had he abandoned him? Why was he not trying to save him? Maybe his brother didn’t care for him after all he thought._

_Then Lorcan’s improved eyesight caught a rustle in the treeline behind him, and a small pair of glowing eyes looking back at his own. Lorcan knew it was Marco and the thought filled him with a tiny bit of relief, at least his brother hadn’t completely abandoned him, even if he was doing nothing to help his situation._

_Lorcan couldn’t really blame his brother, as much as he wanted to for not helping him, they were woefully outnumbered. Marco wasn’t a fighter like Jim, there was no way he could take on a whole pack and survive. Locan let out another small whimper as he accepted his fate for the time being._

_Lorcan yelped as he was dragged over ever sharp rock and tree limb that was on the forest floor, he fought against the claws that held a firm grip on his shirt, but it was no use. Even if he got loose from the alpha, there were half a dozen more lycans to take his place. Lorcan eventually went limp in the lycans clawed hand, trying to make his job more difficult of dragging him through the forest._

_The lycan wasn’t amused as it drug Lorcan a little harder than necessary over a few rocks, letting out a breathy growl that Lorcan could have sworn sounded like a chuckle. None too soon, they arrived at what looked to be a small cave underneath a waterfall, which Lorcan took to be their den._

_The alpha dragged Lorcan into the deep cave and threw him unceremoniously against the back wall. The rest of the pack blocked Lorcan in as he drew his legs and knees to himself, trying to make himself a smaller target. The alpha dropped down on all fours as he began to vibrate slightly before taking human form once more._

_The alpha took his time as he sauntered over to the other side of the cave and grabbed himself a pair of pants and slipped them on before pouring himself a drink and grabbing a small knife off the table. He lazily made his way back to where Lorcan was cowering against the wall, the lycans moving ever so slightly to let him through._

_“This is how it’s going to go blood sucker. You’re going to answer our questions and this pretty knife here won’t end up in your belly, got it?” The alpha said as he glanced over the knife, watching it glint in the low light before flashing Lorcan a brilliant smile._

_Lorcan let out a small whimper at the back of his throat, folding in on himself even more if it were possible. He wished his brother were here with him and telling him that it would be okay. He wished he was smart as his brother, Marco could think himself out of any situation._

_He wished more than anything that Jim would come running through the cave entrance and save him, or that he was half as brave and as strong as Jim was. But he wasn’t. He was just plain old ordinary Lorcan, curled up and crying like an infant, how pathetic was he?_

_Lorcan was so curled in on himself that he missed the pair of faintly glowing eyes at the cave entrance, as soon as they appeared, they were gone in a flash._

_“Where are the others hiding, leech? Where is the other?” The alpha began, tracing the knife along Lorcan’s cheek. Lorcan was too terrified to reply as he began shaking where he lay, he didn’t know what to do, he was alone, confused, and terrified._

_“Answer me when I talk to you, stake bait.” The alpha said as he suddenly slashed the knife heavily along Lorcan’s arm that was covering his face. The knife burned like fire, causing him to cry out, echoing off the walls of the cave. The smell of vampire blood filled the air as the other lycans began pacing as drool began to foam at their mouths._

_“Where are the others?!” The alpha screamed at the writhing vampire, bringing down the knife across Lorcan’s now exposed cheek, earning another pain filled scream._

_“I don’t know! There aren’t any others! It’s just me!” Lorcan lied, pleading with the alpha, hoping he believed him. He thought it odd that such a small pack wanted to know the whereabouts of the largest coven there was this side of the continent, but he’d rather die than give up any information. Luckily for him, he didn’t really care either way._

_“You filthy little liar! You’ll tell me what I want to know one way or another!” The alpha said, getting angry at the whimpering vampire beneath him. The alpha saw red as he brought down the knife again and again as Lorcan’s blood curdling screams echoed out of the cave, but there was no one around to hear._

_Lorcan lolled his head back and forth as his world finally swam back to him. When did he pass out? He certainly didn’t remember passing out, which was probably a blessing. The sharp smell of blood filled his nostrils, instantly triggering the pain. Lorcan garbled out a muffled scream, barely above a whisper, his mouth was filled with blood as he tried to crack open an eye that was caked shut with dried blood._

_Lorcan managed to get one swollen eye open as he took in his surroundings. He was now hanging upright, his arms chained above his head in a small room. He could see the blood splattered on the floor, could feel the blood trickling down his face, his arms, he knew it was all his and the thought made him nauseous._

_Suddenly his head was thrown back as a strong hand gripped his hair, a bloody knife shoved at his throat. Lorcan’s swallowed hard, adams apple grazing the blade of the knife, this was it, he was done for this time, he knew it._

_“I’m going to give you one more time to tell me what I want to know, fanger.” The alpha said threateningly, pressing the blade ever close to Lorcan’s jugular, drawing a trickle of blood._

_Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the mouth of the cave, lycans suddenly growling and howling, causing the alpha to hesitate with his blade. The sounds intensified and the alpha cursed, letting out a frustrated cry as he took the knife and plunged it into Lorcan’s ribs._

_Lorcan screamed louder than he ever thought possible as his vision suddenly went white, pain shooting through his entire body causing him to fall limp against the chains. The alpha quickly transformed, snarling and growling at the intrusion as he bounded loudly out of the room._

_The fighting could have gone on for minutes, or hours as far as Lorcan was concerned. The only thing that registered with him was pain. He’d never known it quite so personally and frankly, never wanted to ever again._

_Lorcan was so wrapped up in the new pain blossoming in his side, and trying to keep himself from pulling on it too much, that he hadn’t noticed that the noise outside had suddenly stopped. The sounds of hurried footfalls brought him out of his pain filled daze._

_“Lorcan! Oh my god. What have they done to you?” A voice wafted into Lorcan’s ears, instantly putting him at ease, body going completely limp as a long, piteous whimper escaped his lips._

_“Hey, hey I got you. You’re safe now, I’m here.” Jim said softly as he made his way over to Lorcan, not bothering to hide his shocked expression at the state he was in. It had been a long time since Jim had seen this level of torture; his blood started to boil._

_“Marco in here!” Jim yelled as he worked to get Lorcan’s hands out of the chains, hissing softly as he grabbed them; silver. Jim gritted his teeth and yanked anyway, managing to pull the chains loose. Lorcan fell limply into his arms as he caught the young vampire and gently brought him to the ground, resting his head in his lap._

_“I’ve got you, Lorcan. Marco is here, he’s coming just hang on, okay? We’re going to take care of you, everything’s alright.” Jim said reassuringly as he brushed Lorcan’s blood matted hair out of his face, trying his best to soothe the young vampire._

_Lorcan’s mind shut out everything that wasn’t Jim’s voice, Jim’s touch. Finally fully relaxing, slowly succumbing to the darkness that has been tugging at him, barely even registering his brothers desperate cries as his eyes finally closed, giving in once more to the pain._

_Jim was right though, he was okay now; Jim was here, with him._

“I don’t have… it’s been a long…” Lorcan said angrily, stumbling over his words as he fumed at his brother’s words, causing the memory to come back and hit him full force, glaring at the back of Marco’s head before his eyes drifted to Leonard as the brunette let out another quiet groan as the next wave of pain started up. 

“You want your projection? Here’s your projection.” Lorcan growled, voice steeled as he blurred over to Leonard’s side, the brunette not even aware he was there as he stared down at Leonard, hatred bubbling up within him. This man had taken everything that he wanted, and Jim had fallen for him so easily, almost instantly. The hatred soon subsided as jealousy overwhelmed and washed over him.

“Brother! Don’t!” Marco yelled, turning as he felt the air shift, but it was too late, before he could stop him, Lorcan had Leonard’s head in his hands as he violently twisted them, cleanly breaking Leonard’s neck. Time slowed down for Marco as his mouth opened to yell as he watched Leonard fall quietly and limply to the bed, unmoving, with no breath or heartbeat that Marco could discern. 

“What have you done?! You fucking idiot! He was our only possible chance at saving James!” Marco roared as he blurred over to his brother, pushing and pinning him against the wall with such force that he shook the cabinets. A look of rage on his face that Lorcan had never seen before, slightly taken aback, but he refused to back down.

“Doing what needed to be done! There was no point in it! You live with false hopes brother and if you were any friend, you’d end James’ suffering the same way.” Lorcan yelled back, not bothering to fight his brother as he glared angrily into Marco’s glowing eyes, unafraid. 

“I should have never saved you, I should have let you die, you’re no brother of mine. Get out of here before I end you, I can’t stand to look at you anymore.” Marco growled lowly as he pushed Lorcan away forcefully, completely and utterly done with his brother, he had finally gone too far. 

Lorcan at least had the decency to look somewhat stunned at Marco’s words before he sped out of the room without a second glance to his brother or to Leonard, leaving Marco to clean up his mess as he always did. 

Marco let out a heavy breath, trying not to choke on his emotions, the only hope they had of saving Jim was now lying lifeless on the bed next to him. Marco double checked Leonard to be sure, not breathing, and no heartbeat just as he had feared. Marco cursed out loud, followed by a scream and kicked a cabinet violently, completely shattering it before getting a hold of himself. 

Marco made his way back to the sink and washed his own face, trying to calm down and collect himself before going to check on Jim. Lorcan was right though, without the hope of Leonard, Marco wasn’t sure if keeping Jim alive was the right choice, he’d only suffer in agony before finally dying in a few days time, he’d only be keeping Jim alive for selfish reasons. 

“I’m so sorry, Leonard, you didn’t deserve this. You were a good friend and I can see why James cared for you so deeply. I’ll be back for you later, give you a proper burial, but right now James needs me.” Marco said as he let out another heavy sigh, not exactly sure why he was talking to Leonard, it seemed better to pretend than accept that they had failed, that he had failed. 

Marco made his way slowly out of the room, the silence was deafening as he turned to glance at Leonard once more before turning the light off in the room, hanging his head and with the weight of the world on his shoulders with his next decision as he turned back towards Jim’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noooooooooo who saw that one coming? Anyone? ;)
> 
> Just a small warning. I might have to back off on doing two posts a week to just one, it depends. I have quite a bit left in this story to write but ya'll are getting close to catching up. Would you rather catch up and wait as I write them, how ever long that takes, or cut back to once a week and hopefully have constant updates? Let me know if you guys aren't too traumatized ;)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo damn, how about a recap? Leonard is dead, Jim is dying, Lorcan is a bag of dicks and Marco is a gigantic ball of emotion. Things are not looking so good for our boys :( Is there any hope?

Marco made his way back into Jim’s room, the blondes fast and labored breathing was the first thing to hit his ears, soon taking in the rest of him as he stood in the doorway. If it were even possible, Jim was almost as white as the sheet under him, not even a hint of color seemed to remain on him. 

Marco’s stomach did a little flip, he had never seen Jim look this bad, ever. Sure the kid would come back beaten and bloody, but it was never anything that Marco couldn’t fix or patch up and send him on his way with a bag of blood; this was different. 

This was something that Marco couldn’t just fix or slap a bandage on and it killed him that there was nothing that he could do, he was at an absolute loss. Here he was, already lost a new friend, he knew what had to be done with his brother but he didn’t have time for that just yet, he had Jim lying here, dying in front of him.

Marco made his way to Jim’s side, checking on the blonde’s arm, he winced the closer he got, it didn’t look good at all. Jim’s injured arm was still oozing a greenish black substance, his arm around the bites was almost completely black and it was starting to creep up his arm, replacing the inflamed redness as it went. Jim’s face was slightly sunken in and his lips were turning a faint shade of blue and you could see his veins turning a slight shade of black just beneath his seemingly paper thin skin as the lycan venom took hold.

“I’m so very sorry, James. I shouldn’t have let you leave, I should have put my foot down, but we both know that wouldn’t have done any good don’t we? You’re always going to do whatever you want and to hell with the consequences, yes?” Marco said quietly as he ran a hand through Jim’s sweaty hair, moving it out of the blonde’s face, frowning at the state Jim was in, blaming himself for letting them leave despite his better judgement. When it came to Jim, Marco had a hard time with not giving in to anything that would make the blonde happy despite what the consequences might be. 

Jim made no movement or noise to indicate that he had heard anything that Marco was saying, he only continued to whimper and mumble quietly to himself, occasionally trying to move weakly on the bed. Marco let out a small sigh, he thought about getting a new washcloth to clean Jim’s arm or to wipe down his forehead again, but he figured what’s the use at this point? 

“James, I don’t know if you can hear me, but please know this.” Marco said with a shuddered breath before clasping Jim’s hand tightly in both of his own. “I love you so much James, you’re like a son to me. Raising you and teaching you has been the highlight of this terrible existence of mine, even if you did make me want to pull my fangs out on several occasions. I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep you safe and protect you from this. I’ve failed you. And because I’ve failed you, I now have to make the worst decision that I’ve ever had to make.” 

Marco laid Jim’s hand down gently, gazing down at Jim’s hallowed features before turning to leave the room with a heavy heart and a sigh to match, wiping away the single tear that slipped freely down his cheek.

“Dammit James, vampires don’t cry.” Marco mumbled as he made his way down the hall and to the small armory, just off of the medical wing. Walking up to the keypad just outside the room, Marco punched in the password “1701” on the keypad, granting him access to the room. 

The automatic lights in the room flickered to life, illuminating the small shelves in artificial light. Marco ignored the guns and swords and other various weapons they had collected over the years, his eyes trained on a small box, no bigger than a box of tissues. 

Marco brushed his fingertips over the small metal box before flipping the lid open to reveal a stake, a stake made of ancient kauri and infused with silver to be exact. Marco picked it up, feeling the weight of it in his hands, along with the weight of his decision that even with his vampire strength, it was almost too heavy to bear. 

One of the oldest woods and oldest elements together, to kill one of the oldest creatures on the planet. Neither one able to do the job alone, aside from a lethal dose of pure silver, but it was hard to come by that extreme amount without raising a few questions along the way. Together they became the ultimate, instant vampire killing combination. One that very few knew about, not even many vampires, and for good reason. 

Marco gripped the stake tightly as he slowly made his way out of the small room and back down the hallway, his feet getting heavier and heavier the closer he got to Jim’s room. Before he knew it he was standing back in the doorway, staring once more at Jim’s pale, seemingly lifeless form. 

Shutting off his emotions and drowning out the voice in his head that was screaming at him not to do this, to do anything but this, he slowly made it over to the head of Jim’s bed. His eyes never leaving Jim’s face, hoping the kid would just wake up, start cracking jokes like he always did, but Jim didn’t, not this time. 

“I’m sorry James, I wish I didn’t have to do this, please forgive me.” Marco said softly as he closed his eyes, steeling himself and raised the stake into the air over Jim’s heart, not being able to watch the lifeforce flow out of Jim. 

Marco began to plunge the stake into Jim’s heart but was suddenly stopped by a strong hand gripping his wrist. Marco’s eyes snapped open as he stared at the hand around his wrist; Jim’s hand. 

“James? Thank goodness you’re…” Marco started out relieved, but his words quickly faded as he stared into Jim’s eyes. They were Jim’s eyes he was looking into but it wasn’t Jim that was looking back, his eyes were dark, boding and bloodshot with no hint of the boy he once knew staring back at him. 

“James? James, it’s me Marco, can you hear me?” Marco asked, starting to worry when Jim’s grip didn’t loosen and he showed no recognition of his friend and father figure standing in front of him.

Marco’s words had no effect on Jim, not like Leonard’s did, as the blonde began tugging and ripping the straps off the bed that had once held him down easily. Marco was beginning to get frightened, he wasn’t expecting this so soon and if Jim bit him, he’d get infected and they’d both be dead. 

Jim hissed lowly at Marco who was trying to release the blondes grip on his hand so he could make a quick exit and could try to figure out another plan but Jim refused to ease his hold as he slowly sat up on the bed. Jim stood and pushed Marco as he slowly drove him against the wall, his eyes dark and predatory, his fangs peeking from behind his upper lip. 

Jim continued to stare at Marco, almost like he was looking right through him, may as well have for all the recognition that was vacant from those dark eyes. Marco averted his eyes, not being able to look in Jim’s eyes any longer, choosing to look just past the blondes shoulder. Jim’s breath was warm as it passed over Marco’s face and neck and Marco knew that he had to do something and quick.

“Forgive me, James.” Marco said quickly as he passed the stake to his free hand and stabbed Jim’s hand around his wrist, just hard enough to make Jim yowl and let go of Marco’s wrist. 

Marco wasted no time in getting away from Jim as the blonde grabbed his hand, yowling in pain as his wound sizzled. Marco blurred outside of the room, closing the heavy door behind him and securing it from the outside. He had always thought Jim silly to take all of these precautions, but now he was grateful, and very upset about having to use it. 

Marco secured the door just in time to hear Jim crash into it, hissing and growling at not being able to open the door and get to the person that had just stabbed him. Marco closed his eyes as his listened to Jim on the other side, his best friend, the closest thing to a son he ever had, a son he had grown to love. 

His heart fractured and shattered into a million pieces, the tears freely fell now down his cheeks as he slid to the floor in front of Jim’s door, exhaustion overwhelming him, he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. 

Marco placed his head in his hands, trying to ignore the relentless hissing and growling coming from Jim’s room when a tiny shuffle followed by a small groan caught his sensitive hearing. Marco’s head snapped up, listening carefully, thinking his mind playing games on him until he heard another quiet groan. 

It was coming from Leonard’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the start of the weekly updates. I'm going to try it for now give you guys a chapter a week on Mondays. Sorry I had to cut back, but I have so much to write still and I have no idea, even now, how exactly I want this to end. Hopefully you guys understand and will still enjoy the story :)


	28. Chapter 28

Marco immediately quietened himself as he tried to listen across the hall over Jim’s growls, not entirely believing what he had just heard. Another small groan came from the room, briefly igniting Marco’s hope as he blurred upright and stopped in front of Leonard’s door. It was too good to be true right? His luck couldn’t possibly be this good could it?

He steeled himself for what might be inside, trying not to get his hopes up, he’d never known anyone to survive the transformation if they died that early during the process. Marco opened the door slowly and flicked on the light, staring over at Leonard, lying on the bed, quiet and unmoving. 

Leonard looked just like Marco had left him, slumped over, still looking lifeless as he stared at Leonard’s white, clammy looking face for any signs of life. Marco wanted to blur back out of the room and slam the door behind him and run down the hall and through the tunnel and far far away rather than to deal with another round of disappointment, but he had run away once before and he vowed never to do that again, no matter how tough it got.

“Leonard? Can you hear me?” Marco asked as he eased over to Leonard’s bed cautiously, the brunette remained still and silent at Marco’s words.  
Leonard could hear Marco, but his voice sounded so very far away and unfamiliar as it echoed in his mind, before slipping away once more. Leonard fought with his mind, he wanted to wake up but he couldn’t. His thoughts were a swirling mess as they each fought for purchase at the front of his mind, but they all just came through muddled and a mix of loud noises swirling as they tried to align themselves in his memories once more.

Then suddenly he heard a soft voice, singing in the background of his mind, Leonard tried to focus on the voice, it was so familiar. He listened carefully and he knew that voice, it was his mother, singing him the lullaby she always sang to him at bedtime. The sound and the memory calmed him as it once again faded as quickly as it came, but he remembered his mother.

Next a monotonous voice filtered through the singing as it droned on and on, never going anywhere, not having a point, just endless explanations. He remembered that voice from med school. The instructor had been the most boring instructor he had ever had and never did more than the absolute minimum with teaching. Thus his drive for self motivation, teaching himself a lot of what he knows, his drive to be one of the best. He remembered, he’s a doctor and a damn good one.

Then suddenly he felt anger as another voice filtered into the forefront, a voice he was all too familiar with. A voice that was bitter and angry, a voice he could never satisfy no matter how hard he tried in the later years. His ex wife, constantly reminding him that he was a failure, reminding him that he wasn’t good enough. He didn’t want to remember.

Then what started out soft, soon became louder as boyish laughter echoed in his mind, he’d know that voice anywhere, anytime, under any circumstances; Jim. His Jim, the reason why he chose to turn, the reason why he’d put himself through this turmoil, his reason for not giving up so far. That brilliant smile and blue eyes took over his mind entirely. He remembered what he was fighting for.

Then anger once more filtered into his mind as he suddenly remembered the one taking his face into their cold hands while he was vulnerable. The sound of the loud snap echoed in his mind as his blood boiled, rage taking over every fiber, he could have died, hell he did die technically, but he could have actually died and never been able to save Jim. This was one memory he would never forget as he continued to fight to come back to himself.

Marco was almost certain now that his mind had been playing tricks on him as he went to touch Leonard’s arm, hoping more than anything that it wasn’t. Marco had only just placed his fingertips on Leonard with the faintest touch when the other grabbed Marco’s wrist faster than he could react, brilliant green eyes popping open wide.

“Oh no, not this again. Leonard, it’s me, Marco!” Marco said with a small groan with a twinge of worry and fear in his voice, after going through what he had with Jim, he felt justified in not being completely confident in handling this situation. He hoped that Leonard was still in there and not something worse, he couldn’t stand losing a son and a friend in one day.

“You killed me you son of a bitch!” Leonard shouted as he easily broke the straps on his bed, blurring up and smashing Marco into the wall with enough force to rattle the cabinets off their hinges. Leonard was still confused, his mind still slightly foggy as he glared angrily into Marco’s eyes, not registering that it wasn’t Lorcan, having ever intention of ripping this asshole a new one.

That’s when Marco really noticed Leonard’s glowing eyes and fang tips peeking from underneath his upper lip. Well at least the transition seemed to work, but at what cost? Did Leonard dying during the process mess with his brain somehow and scramble his circuits? Marco hoped not, for all of their sakes, and he would murder Lorcan if that turned out to be the case. He would do anything he possibly could to help Leonard, for all of their sakes.

“No! Leonard, that was Lorcan. It’s me, Marco! I’m trying to help you.” Marco said as calmly as he could with Leonard holding him solidly by the throat, threatening to rip him apart. Not exactly sure how to handle this situation, he remained limp under Leonard’s hand, trying his best to appear non threatening, he just hoped that Leonard would come back to himself. 

“I will fucking end you.” Leonard growled as he tightened his grip around Marco’s throat, still showing no signs that he knew where he was or who he was talking to. He was only registering anger, the last memory that his brain remembered, nothing more.

“Leonard, that’s great and all, but Jim needs you. You remember Jim? He’s bad off and you’re his only hope.” Marco rasped out the best he could as Leonard’s grip increased, trying his best not to struggle or anger the man in front of him. If this didn’t work, Marco didn’t know what he was going to do, he obviously couldn’t fight Leonard and win. Even as a brand new vampire, Leonard seemed incredibly strong, usually it would take a day or two of feeding before one would be at full strength but Leonard seemed like he was already there.

“Jim?” Leonard’s eyes dimmed to a faint glow as his mind immediately flicked back to that smile, that laugh at his mere name. Leonard loosened his grip on Marco’s neck slightly as the memory hit him once more at full force. Marco could see Leonard’s struggle behind his eyes as he fought with himself to bring up the memory. Leonard knew that name, as soon as the name left Marco’s lips, all the memories while he was unconscious came rushing back to him, almost overwhelming him as he leaned heavily against the wall for support. 

“Marco?” Leonard said shakily as he gazed at the man in front of him with a slightly confused expression. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Leonard said as he removed his hand from Marco’s neck quickly, only just realizing he still had the man pinned against the wall. 

“No worries mate, glad you’ve come back to yourself, I was worried you’d gone crazy as well, how do you feel?” Marco asked as he rubbed his neck gently, still slightly on guard as he took Leonard’s stance and demeanor in. Marco placed a hand gently on Leonard’s shoulder, trying to comfort the slightly shaky man in front of him.

“I… I don’t know? The same, but not? I feel like I have a massive hangover, I feel sick but I’m hungry, my mouth hurts, my head is pounding, a little shaky, it's a lot to take in.” Leonard studdered as he reeled back into himself, falling back onto the bed with a heavy thud, finally taking stock to how he was feeling after the change. 

He glanced around at himself, his new eyes making out every detail and imperfection in his clothing. He looked from his legs to his torso and finally flexed his hands, as if half expecting himself to look completely different or suddenly lash out again. 

“You definitely need to feed, that will help the hangover and stress I’m sure you’re feeling from everything, but if you’re up for it, we’ve got to do something about Jim first.” Marco said solemnly, not taking his eyes off Leonard as he came to stand next to the brunette, showing his support with actually saying it. 

“How is…” Leonard began to ask but the words died on his lips when he gazed up into Marco’s eyes, finding all of his questions answered in a single solemn look. Leonard’s heart shattered as the pieces fell into the lowest depths of his stomach,were they too late? He couldn’t live with himself if they were.

“It’s not good, let me tell you, he’s… I think he’s already gone rabid.” Marco said with a shuddered sigh, shoulders sagging in defeat as if saying the words added extra weight, made it more real. 

“Already? Shit, so do you think I can? Is it too late?” Leonard asked, hoping and praying that it wouldn’t be too late, that all of this wouldn’t be for nothing, or so help him those lycans would pay. They’ll probably pay anyway if he’s being completely honest with himself, but he’d have to put that aside for now and focus on helping Jim. 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’ve never seen it happen so fast, or anyone try to cure a rabid vampire, usually they’re put down almost immediately. I mean it's worth a go, we’ve nothing to lose here, except Jim.” Marco said with another sigh, and as if on cue, Jim could be heard growling across the hall as if reiterating the sense of urgency. 

Leonard winced at the loud noise, his new sensitive hearing was going to take some getting used to, it was like Jim was beating on his ear drums as the sound echoed in his head, but he pushed it all aside for now and dealt with it the best he could, Jim needed him. 

“Well we’re not doing him any good just standing around and talking about it.” Leonard said, mind made up as he brought himself up off the bed and made his way to Jim’s door, which was now eerily quiet on the other side, Marco and Leonard exchanged uneasy glances. 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Marco asked hesitantly, as much as he didn’t want to lose Jim, he didn’t want to lose Leonard as well on some seemingly fool’s errand. Leonard was newly changed and hadn’t fed yet to get his strength up, and since Leonard was maybe the first alpha in centuries, possibly even millennia, they had no idea what to even expect out of all this, that is if Leonard was indeed an alpha. 

“Open the door and lock it behind me.” Leonard replied firmly with a nod, preparing himself for what he might find inside. He owed the kid this, Jim had put his life on the line twice now and had paid for it each time within inches of his existence, he had to at least try for them. Leonard also didn’t exactly like the idea of living this life as a vampire without Jim by his side, it didn’t feel right, he needed Jim. 

Marco didn’t say anything else but did as Leonard asked and unlocked the door and opened it quickly, allowing Leonard to slip inside silently. Marco slammed the door shut and locked it behind him, Leonard swallowed thickly, he had felt a lot braver and confident when there was a thick metal door between him and a possibly rabid Jim. 

The light was still on and Leonard glanced around the room quickly, eyes finally falling on Jim. The blonde was standing to his right, in the corner and facing the wall, unmoving with his head bowed. Leonard was a little nervous and kind of creeped out as he began to slowly move around the room, giving Jim a wide berth, eyes never leaving the blonde’s back, watching and preparing himself for any movement from Jim. 

“Jim? Jim, it’s me, Len.” Leonard started out slowly as he stopped a few feet away from Jim, cocking his head and listening, but Jim made no sound or reply and only stood there silently, holding his arm to his chest. 

“Come on Jim, it’s Leonard. I’m here to help you.” Leonard said as he started to move closer but was quickly stopped in his tracks. Jim whipped around suddenly at Leonard’s movement, hissing loudly as he blurred over and pinned Leonard against the wall with his good arm, growling lowly as he stared into Leonard’s eyes. 

Leonard stared back and was taken aback by what he saw, Jim was starting to bleed from the corners of his eyes and they were no longer the icy blue that he’d grown to love see sparkle brilliantly in the light, now they were feral and predatory, starting to turn a muddy black with only slivers of blue remaining. Leonard looked down briefly and noticed that Jim’s arm was starting to turn black and green as black blood oozed from the bites

This made Leonard angry, not necessarily at Jim for sacrificing himself, but the whole situation that surrounded himself. They should have never left the bunker, they should have stayed in, if only he hadn’t freaked out. If anyone was to blame, it was him, this was his fault, and he was going to do his damndest to fix it. 

Leonard made a move and quickly wrenched himself out of Jim’s grip, who seemed surprised at the sudden movement and the fact that Leonard could even overpower his grip. 

Jim soon found himself up against the wall with Leonard’s new found strength. Leonard was even surprised at himself how easy and effortless that was, even without feeding he seemed to be stronger than Jim, but he shook his head and reminded himself to focus. 

Jim was not at all happy at this new turn of events as he growled loudly and thrashed and flailed against Leonard’s vice like grip, trying to break free, but to no avail. Leonard held Jim effortlessly in his hands as he tried to calm the wild blonde down. 

“Jim, it’s me, Leonard. Don’t you remember me? The guy you kidnapped and now made out with just the other day? Christ kid, this is so fucked up, I’m so sorry this happened to you, this is my fault and I’m going to try my best to fix you. Jim, if you’re in there, you gotta work with me here, I can’t lose you, not like this. I think… I think you’ve got your fangs in me deep already kid.” Leonard confessed, staring at the wall to the side of Jim, not able to look into the blonde’s bloodshot eyes, rambling as all his feelings came spilling out and he wasn’t even sure that Jim was listening or could even hear him. 

Leonard was so lost in his mind and his words that he hadn’t even noticed that Jim had stopped struggling mid way through his small speech. Leonard snapped his eyes back to Jim once he realized the blonde was no longer struggling, only to find Jim staring blankly back at him. 

There still seemed to be no recognition or glimmer in Jim’s eyes that showed Leonard that he knew who or where he was, but there had to be something, else why would Jim suddenly stop struggling? It was strange but it was something and Leonard was going to grab hold of what he could get and run with it. 

“That’s it Jim, easy does it. It’s Leonard and I’m right here with you, I’m going to help you. Let’s get you over to the table okay?” Leonard said calmly as he moved a step back from Jim, still not letting go but gauging how Jim would react and to Leonard’s surprise, Jim stood still. 

Leonard slowly guided Jim to the table, the blonde starting to mumble incoherently to himself instead of growling and Leonard took that as a good sign, as strange as it was, that hopefully Jim was still in there somewhere. Leonard sat Jim on the small bed and leaned him back gently, holding a hand to the blondes chest to keep him in place in case he suddenly lashed out. Jim took it all calmly, only blinking owlishly up at Leonard, surprising the brunette to say the least. 

“Marco, are you still out there?” Leonard asked calmly, not taking his eyes off Jim’s face, who was staring up at him with a confused look as the blood from his eyes began to run down his temples and into his messy hair. Leonard heard the faintest of knocks coming from the outside of the door, signaling the other hadn’t left.

“Good, when I say so, I’m going to need you to come in here quickly. I need to strap Jim down and he’s not going to like it.” Leonard added as he glanced around the table for the straps, formulating a plan of attack in his head while hearing another faint knock from the door. 

“Alright Marco, let's do this.” Leonard said and everything happened quickly. The door flew open and Marco blurred in, going directly to the head of Jim’s bed holding him down, who at the sight of another intruder reverted back to his agitated state and began to go wild once more. Jim growled and hissed and thrashed against Marco’s grip, who was only holding Jim to the bed just barely. 

Leonard moved quickly and grabbed the straps and secured Jim’s flailing legs first and tightened them down as tight as he felt comfortable doing before quickly moving to his arms and wrists and strapped them down quickly as well, taking care with Jim’s injured arm. Jim’s growls got louder and the whole bed shook as he tried to get free, trying his best to bite Marco’s hands in the process. 

Marco quickly released Jim and stepped back, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes, he didn’t want to see Jim like this anymore. He tried to reign in his emotions while Leonard made his way back into Jim’s line of view, hovering over the blonde. 

“Jim,’it’s okay, that’s Marco. You remember Marco too? He’s your best friend and he wants to help you as much as I do. I need you to calm down for me.” Leonard said, trying to soothe Jim but this time his words were having no effect. 

Jim continued to thrash and growl and gave Leonard no choice but to go to the cabinet and grab a vial of sedatives Lorcan had managed to bring them. Leonard prepared a needle quickly, filling the barrel almost to the brim before going back to Jim and jabbing the needle into Jim’s arm, without hesitation, causing the blonde to yowl and thrash. 

It didn’t take long for the sedative to take affect and Jim finally went slack in his restraints, trying his hardest not to give in to the sedative. He was fighting a losing battle as his eyes started drooping closed before Jim finally went completely still and quiet. 

“Get me a few IV bags Marco, we need to hurry and get as much in him as we can before this wears off.” Leonard said as he checked the restraints once more to make sure there was no chance of Jim breaking them or getting loose and prepared Jim’s arm and his own for another round of IVs. 

Marco didn’t need to be told twice as he hurried around the room, gathering everything Leonard would need from IV bags, to needles and tubing, he was glad for Lorcan’s excessive hospital run in that moment. 

“I’m going to fix you Jim, I’m going to bring you back, god help me.” Leonard promised quietly to Jim as he brushed the blonde’s messy, dirty hair out of his face then running a thumb slowly across Jim’s cheek before kissing his forehead softly.

Leonard was brought out of his thoughts by Marco wordlessly bringing him an armful of supplies and dumping them on the small metal cart beside him. Leonard wasted no time as he carefully prepared Jim’s good arm and then his own. He once again hooked a bag up to his own line quickly, leaning against Jim’s bed heavily and letting the blood flow freely into the bag in the chair beside him. 

This had to work, it had to, Leonard had to have Jim back, he needed Jim, now more than ever. He wasn’t sure what he would do if this didn’t work. They had just started taking their relationship to the next level and even though it was early, Leonard had never been happier with someone in such a short amount of time. The thought of giving that up made his stomach churn, yet there was a new determination igniting in his hazel eyes.

“This will work.” Leonard mumbled softly, directing it at Marco yet staying focused on Jim’s face, earning a solemn look from Marco as they both silently prayed that this was going to work. They both needed this.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor guys, they've really been through the ringer these past few chapters :( 
> 
> This chapter has quite a bit going on and is a little heavy, hopefully you guys enjoy it all the same!

“That’s enough for now Leonard, you need to feed.” Marco protested, grabbing Leonard’s wrist gently as the brunette went to shakily reach for the third empty IV bag. 

“I’m fine.” Leonard tried to protest but it didn’t come out as strong or confident as he had hoped, as much as he wanted to keep going, he knew Marco was right. The two bags he had were enough for the time being, long enough to get himself situated, he couldn’t take care of Jim if he didn’t take care of himself. 

“No, you clearly aren’t and you need to feed to complete the transition and get your strength up. Jim will be fine for the time being, that was enough sedatives to knock out an elephant and we won’t be far away so we’ll be able to hear him if he wakes.” Marco said lightly as he helped adjust the IV in Jim’s arm and hung the bag on a small hook, letting the blood flow slowly into Jim’s arm. 

Leonard nodded his head in defeat, brushing his fingertips across Jim’s hand before allowing Marco to usher him out and down the hallway and back to the kitchen. Leonard’s head was buzzing, the new noises he had never heard before filtered into his head, making him shake his head, trying to clear the noise but he couldn’t get rid of it or make sense of all the noise.

“Your first time from a bag is never the greatest, but it’s best if you start from bags now than trying to wean yourself off human later, it’s incredibly difficult. Do you think you’d have a preference? Hot or cold?” Marco asked slowly, sitting Leonard down in a chair, making sure he was okay before he brought two bags over from the cooler and sat them on the countertop next to Leonard. 

Leonard stared at the bags silently, his mouth instantly running dry, he was thirsty; no hungry and definitely conflicted. On one hand he wanted nothing more than to tear the tops off those bags and drain them dry, yet on the other hand he knew once he did then there was no coming back, this would be his existence now. 

Leonard stared at the bags as they lay there on the counter, getting lost in a raging sea of thought as they crashed over him with the weight of what he had just done to himself hit him hard, he sagged with his arms resting on the countertop as he continued to stare at the bags, unmoving. What the hell had he done? Is this what he really wanted? Sure he owed Jim, but this? This was permanent, there was no going back from this. 

“Leonard?” Marco asked quietly, moving to Leonard’s side as he stared down at the brunette, he knew that look. He had turned enough humans and helped them transition to know what Leonard was thinking, what he was going through. 

“Maybe it would be better if I left, for everyone. Jim keeps getting himself almost killed because of me, Lorcan hates my guts and I can’t really blame him anymore, and you’re stuck in between Jim and Lorcan when it comes to me. I've been nothing but trouble and I hate it. I’ll leave a few extra bags of my blood for Jim, just in case and then take my leave. Then whatever I decide after that is my choice, it's all on me and no one else, this isn’t fair for any of you, you didn’t ask for this.” Leonard said quietly, barely above a whisper, not taking his eyes off the blood bag in front of him as Marco laid his hand on Leonard’s shoulder gently. 

“Leonard, listen to me. I understand what you’re going through, what you’re thinking, you’re overwhelmed and none of what you said is true. I’ll agree that this has been nothing but a series of unfortunate happenings since you came into both our existence rather abruptly, but Jim and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Jim has been miserable since the war, after everyone else that he knew was slaughtered needlessly. Having you around has really changed him, it’s the first hes cared for someone, besides me, since that day.” Marco started as he slowly moved from beside Leonard to in front of him so the brunette would have no choice but to look at him.

“And do you really think that Jim would just let you go off on your own and not hunt you down? He would find you no matter where you went, if you’ll recall your drunken stupor event. Jim needs you, more than you know, more than he’ll probably ever say, but he won’t let you go that easily, that I know. Neither would I for that matter, you think I would simply let you slip out the door with a wave as you vanished? I changed you, so by law, I am responsible for you as well, and I mean to uphold that by any means that need doing, that includes not letting you die. I’ve become quite fond of you as well.” Marco ended quietly as he slowly moved the bag further under Leonard’s nose, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, encouraging the brunette to drink. 

“One of each?” Leonard spoke finally with a slightly broken voice, cutting through the heavy silence, answering Marco’s initial question from earlier. Leonard glanced up at Marco solemnly before he took a bag into his hands, staring at the blood sloshing around for a few moments before opening the end of the bag and bringing it to his lips. Marco took the second bag and went over to the microwave and placed it inside to warm up. 

Everything that Marco had said, hit home, he knew it was all true. He knew that Jim wouldn’t want him to leave and he would hunt him down no matter where he went. Leonard never really intended to leave, it was all a half hearted suggestion because no matter how much he was waring with himself to not turn into a vampire, he had to admit that the thought of leaving Jim, the thought of running and never seeing those crystal blue eyes smiling at him ever again would be worse than anything that becoming a vampire would entail. 

Leonard closed his eyes and started drinking from the bag and at the first mouthful he gagged a little, almost stopping, but he pushed through and the longer he drank the more he wanted and before he knew it he had drained the first bag. Leonard already felt a lot better than he had earlier, feeling his strength return from the two bags of blood he had given Jim. 

“Not bad, I guess, I expected worse.” Leonard said as he continued to stare at the drained bag, almost unbelieving that he had just drank an entire IV bag of blood, yet he took the second slightly warm bag that Marco had brought him without a second thought. 

“One day, we’ll get into the different tastes by blood type AB+ with a side of O+ is exquisite, but for now there’s no need to be fussy.” Marco said with slight humor in his voice, almost as if he was ordering off a blood menu. 

Leonard smiled softly at Marco as he opened the second bag and began to drink, this one went down much easier and he had the bag drained in no time. The warmed blood was much easier to stomach as he sat the second bag down, closing his eyes and groaned softly. 

Leonard could feel the effects of the blood almost immediately as it coursed through him as his new primary sustenance moved through his body, fueling his muscles and giving him a new found strength and energy that he’d never felt before. If Leonard was being completely honest with himself, he’d admit that he liked the way it felt, but he wasn’t quite to the acceptance part of his new lifestyle change just yet.

“That should be enough for now but you’ll probably need to feed every day for a good week or two. I don’t know how being an alpha, if you are one, is going to affect you, if at all. We’ll have to play it by ear and learn as we go, but for now, let’s go check on Jim.” Marco said as he watched Leonard, making sure nothing strange was going to happen. He wasn’t sure exactly what he was watching out for but he had enough surprises today to last him a while. 

Leonard’s eyes popped open at the mention of Jim, he’d almost forgotten as his thoughts threatened to consume him, eyes still glowing a faint green from the feed he got up from the table and went to push the chair back like he usually would but accidentally sent it flying across the room. 

“Shit.” Leonard mumbled, watching as the chair crashed hard into the wall behind him with a slightly shocked look on his face, luckily not damaging anything but the chair which was now bent at an odd angle.

“That will happen a lot until you get used to your own strength, just have to keep reminding yourself. Just take it easy on this old man, yeah? I don’t fancy getting thrown around the room like that chair.” Marco joked with a laugh as he grabbed the bags off the counter and threw them in the trash. 

Marco watched as Leonard grabbed the chair and tried to bend it back in place, using his newfound strength, but it was no use, and made it worse and now the chair wouldn’t even stand upright anymore. 

“Don’t worry about it, we have spares, come on.” Marco said as he made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall and back to the medical wing with Leonard right on his heels. 

Marco stopped just outside of Jim’s room, hesitant of going in, worried about what they’d find on the other side. He couldn’t bear it if they walked in that door and Jim looked the same or worse. Leonard hesitated at the door as well, as if echoing Marco’s exact thoughts. 

Leonard finally got the courage to open the heavy door, swinging it open slowly and peering inside the room. Jim was still lying on the bed, in the same position but the main difference was when Leonard entered the room he was met with confused crystal blue eyes, blinking blearily back at him. 

“Jim!” Leonard almost yelled in excitement as he made his way quickly in the room and straight to Jim’s side. Marco’s eyes went wide, thinking the worst, having not seen Jim yet, raced in behind Leonard. 

“Hey.” Jim half croaked, feeling completely exhausted, all he could do was blink his eyes up at Leonard, giving him a tiny half a smile. For the life of him, Jim couldn’t remember how he got here but if the straps were any indication, he knew that it wasn’t good as a wave of guilt washed over him for what had probably happened to land him here.

“Welcome back James, you idiot, it’s so good to see you back to normal, or whatever normal is for you.” Marco replied with a relieved sigh and a small chuckle as he hugged Jim gently around the neck, the blonde returning the hug as best as he could. 

“We almost lost you Jim, what the hell were you thinking?! That was a stupid thing to do!” Leonard almost yelled, trying to reign it in as he echoed Marco’s angry yet worried tone, eyes glowing faint green as his temper started to flare. 

“I did what I had to Len, I couldn’t let… your eyes, don’t tell me. Marco, what did you do?” Jim asked as he gazed wide eyed into Leonard’s glowing eyes, shock written on his features. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him and he was more out of it than he initially thought.

“What I… what we had to do to save your sorry hide, James. It was completely his decision, I only aided in the process. You’re lucky that he’s special, that his blood worked, that all of this worked. I never want to see you like that again James, never.” Marco said as the anger drained from his voice, leaving nothing but relief and concern for Jim as his shoulders sagged, he was too exhausted to be angry for long. He was just happy that Jim was alive and now on the mend, nothing else mattered; nothing. 

“Would you give us a minute, Marco?” Leonard asked tightly, his eyes still glowing as his anger remained unabated, he on the other hand, was not tired after just having a feed. 

“Leonard are you sure…?” Marco went to protest the yelling that he was sure Jim was going to receive, but the look on Leonard’s face was enough to make him bow out of the room. “Right, I think it’s time for some sleep.” Marco added in, sending Jim a sympathetic look on his way out, he did not envy Jim right now. 

Leonard watched Marco leave and as soon as the door click closed his eyes snapped back to Jim, glaring daggers down at him, eyes still glowing making Jim flinch back slightly, not really looking forward to this conversation. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself? What the actual fuck Jim? What the hell were you thinking?” Leonard began, trying to keep his temper in check and his voice low, for the time being anyway. 

“Look, I know it was a stupid idea and I’m sorry, but if I had to do it all over again I would still do the same thing, I wasn’t going to sit around and let that lycan turn you into a chew toy or take the chance of them turning you or worse!” Jim said, slightly annoyed that he was getting yelled at instead of maybe getting at least a thank you for risking his life once again. 

“Jim, you put yourself between myself and that lycan, knowing full well of the consequences and that’s not okay, that will never be okay. You dragged me into this god forsaken life and now look at me! I have fangs now for christs sake! All to save your idiot self from dying.” Leonard almost roared, as he gripped the side of the bed tightly, bending the bar easily under his grip, so much for keeping his temper in check. 

“I never meant for you to turn, I didn’t want this for you, believe me, I would have done anything to try and keep you out of this life. I’m sorry you’re stuck and I’m sorry the choice wasn’t really yours, I’m sorry for putting you in this position, I’m just sorry for all of this okay?.” Jim breathed out heavily, his eyes going glassy and reflecting the dim light from the room back at Leonard. 

Leonard’s shoulders sagged at the weight of the blonde’s words as the fight and anger slowly left him, of course it wasn’t Jim’s fault. Jim had been nothing but helpful, risked his life not once but twice, always trying to help and protect Leonard and now here he was yelling at the poor kid for saving his neck once again. 

“I’m sorry Jim, I just… I don’t... Look kid, you scared the shit out of me, we would have lost you if it wasn’t for my weird super blood and that’s not okay with me. I don’t know what I would have done if we couldn’t have saved you. I’d be lost in this world without you, Jim.” Leonard spoke more gently as he wrenched the bar out of his tight grasp, leaving his handprints in the metal. 

Jim opened his mouth to speak but the words, for once, escaped him. He wasn’t sure where to begin to answer that question or how to say everything that he was suddenly feeling, luckily he didn’t have to. Before he knew what was happening, Leonard had quickly closed the space in between them and crashed his lips onto Jim’s. 

Jim’s eyes widened slightly in surprise but quickly recovered as his lips fought with Leonards as they kissed each other, desperate to feel each other again, to reassure each other that they were both there together. 

Leonard growled lowly as he hovered protectively over Jim, running his hand through the short, blonde strands. Jim whined softly under Leonard, he didn’t know how go describe it but he could feel the commanding power radiate off Leonard. It called to him, down in his core and made him want more, to submit to whatever Leonard wanted, but all too quickly Leonard pulled away, leaving Jim a panting and wanting mess. 

Jim closed his eyes and leaned back on the bed, he didn’t want that kiss to ever end but he was still so exhausted that he couldn’t have done anything else even if he wanted to. Leonard chuckled softly but he could see just how tired Jim was, the blonde’s skin was still pale, although not quite as much as before, and he looked ragged all over. 

“Let me see your arm, Jim.” Leonard said gently, his demeanor shifting and going back to doctor mode. Jim lifted his arm gingerly, it was still sore and tender but it looked much better. It was still red and a bit swollen and torn up but the redness was no longer creeping up his arm and it wasn’t turning black or seeping any strange colored fluids.

“Damn Len, I don’t know what’s in your blood but hell, this is crazy.” Jim admitted as he stared down at his own arm in disbelief. When he had first woken up, he got a glimpse of his arm and he was for sure that he wasn’t going to pull through. 

“I don’t either but I’m glad it's working. I’ll have to run some tests later, I’m curious myself, providing you have the equipment for it.” Leonard said as he continued to examine Jim’s arm gently before gazing into Jim’s crystal blue eyes, those crystal blue eyes that he hadn’t realized just how much he missed. 

“What?” Jim asked tiredly, leaning his head toward Leonard, slightly confused at the look the brunette was giving him. 

“Just thought I for sure lost you kid and I’m glad I didn’t.” Leonard said quietly as he leaned down and kissed Jim’s temple softly, causing Jim to laugh airily and close his eyes. 

“I keep telling you I’m older than you.” Jim whispered, deflecting slightly as he leaned into Leonard’s kiss, giving the brunette a lopsided grin. 

“Only by a technicality. Now be quiet and rest and let’s get this second bag hooked up.” Leonard said with an eyeroll and a small grin that be hid from Jim, he’d never admit it but he was happy that Jim was there, bantering back and forth and driving him crazy.

“Can we at least go to my room? I don’t want to lie in this bed anymore.” Jim asked, pleading with his eyes up at Leonard, who knew he should say no, and keep Jim lying here, just in case. Leonard also knew he was a goner as soon as he gazed into Jim’s eyes, the kid looked so miserable and uncomfortable that he couldn’t deny him the one thing he wanted, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“I suppose you’ll want me to carry you there too, princess?” Leonard quipped as he grabbed the second blood bag and hung it on the metal stand, looking down at Jim with a smirk. 

“How else do you expect me to get there? I’m weak and so very tired.” Jim answered dramatically as he placed his good hand over his eyes and closed them, Leonard rolled his own eyes again with an even bigger smile. 

“You’re an idiot you know that? If you tell anyone about this, I’ll strangle you.” Leonard chuckled as he gently scooped Jim up into his arms, careful of his bad arm and held him protectively to his chest. 

“But I’m your idiot now and mum’s the word.” Jim said as he pretended to zip his lips before grabbing the IV stand with his good arm, and wheeled it beside them as they walked down the hall. 

“So just like that you think you’re mine? God help me.” Leonard mumbled but Jim’s hearing caught his words and the blonde just grinned to himself, burrowing into the brunette’s chest as Leonard walked them both to Jim’s bedroom and remembering to softly kick open the door, Leonard made his way to the bed and set Jim down gently, who winced at the sudden shift of his arm. 

“You alright?” Leonard asked concerned as he gazed down at Jim, fixing the blondes IV line and getting the second bag ready, maybe he shouldn’t have moved him and was starting to have second thoughts. 

“Yeah, fine, just a little tender still is all.” Jim replied as he pulled up his bad arm and cradled it against his chest. Leonard frowned as he started the slow drip of blood into Jims IV line. 

“I’ll go see if there’s anything back in the medical wing that I can give you and get you comfortable.” Leonard replied, turning to head back out of the room when a hand caught him around the wrist, causing him to stop in his tracks. 

“You, I just need you.” Jim spoke quickly, gazing up at Leonard, hope and longing burning in his bright blue eyes.

“I don’t know Jim… your arm, you need to...” Leonard protested weakly, he knew he probably shouldn’t, as much as he longed to be close to Jim, he didn’t want to accidentally hurt the kid anymore than he already was, Jim needed the space to heal. 

“Please.” Jim pleaded, he needed to know that Leonard wasn’t angry with him, he needed to be close, to feel him next to him. Leonard crumbled once more at the look Jim gave him, the kid had been through so much since they met and he could see the exhaustion written all over Jim’s face and battered body. 

“Alright Jim, put away the puppy eyes and scoot over.” Leonard sighed in defeat as he stood at the edge of the bed, waiting for Jim to wiggle over slightly before crawling onto the side of the bed. 

Jim immediately curled back into Leonard, propping his bad arm gently across Leonard’s chest and resting his head on the brunette’s shoulder, kissing his neck softly, snuggling as close to Leonard as he possibly could. 

Leonard in turn wrapped an arm protectively around Jim. No one else was going to lay a finger on Jim, not now, not if Leonard could help it, he was tired of seeing Jim beaten and broken within an inch of his existence.

Jim let out a soft sigh as he began to fade quickly, now safe and content in Leonard’s arms. Leonard kissed Jim’s forehead softly as he too nestled into the bed, drawing comfort in the fact that Jim was alive and still here with him. 

Leonard didn’t realize how much had happened since the last time he slept and just how exhausted he really was. Leonard rested his head on top of Jim’s, breathing in the comforting scent that was all Jim and let out a small sigh as he too soon drifted off to sleep, finally able to relax.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! Jim is on the mend! But now the elephant in the room for the fallout of what Lorcan did to Leonard. Jim is not going to be happy...

Leonard’s eyes blinked open blearily, eyes glowing faintly in the dark room, he was hungry, and not for a sandwich either. The events of the past day came rushing back to him, remembering where and what he was now, he groaned softly. That’s when Leonard registered the dead weight on top of him, he glanced down to see Jim still sleeping heavily and peacefully in the same position on top of him and he couldn’t help but let out a small smile.

So was this it then? Were they actually a couple? How did that even work as vampires exactly? That would be a conversation for later, whenever Jim was feeling better. Leonard shifted slightly, trying to move out of the bed as quietly and quickly as possible without waking up Jim, which proved easier than the thought, the poor kid was out of it. 

Leonard quickly moved over and placed Jim’s arm gently on top of a pillow, earning a small whine from the blonde at the loss of Leonard as he immediately curled around the pillow. Leonard chuckled quietly as he inspected Jim’s arm, it was looking even better than before, the redness was almost completely gone and it looked like the wounds were trying to close now.

Satisfied that Jim would be alright for the time being, Leonard made his way quietly down the hall, yawning and trying to fix his bed messed hair to no avail. He made his way to the kitchen and over to the cooler that was now filled to the brim with bags of blood, Leonard stared at them hungrily, mouth watering slightly, but snapped himself out of it, shaking his head and grabbed just two bags before closing the door again. Leonard then made his way to the microwave and threw them in for a minute, he wasn’t exactly sure how long they should be heated since this was his first time.

“I thought I heard someone in here, hungry already?.” Marco asked with a small yawn, his own hair sticking up in all directions as well, almost mirroring Leonard’s hair.

“Yeah, it woke me up from a dead sleep, no pun intended.” Leonard chuckled as he pulled his bags out of the microwave and offered one to Marco, who shook his head, declining and grabbing his own bags.

“You drink, I’ll get my own but thank you. Strange that you’re hungry already, normally one can go longer than a few hours between feeds, we’ll have to monitor it. How is James doing? Is he still sleeping?” Marco said absently as he warmed up his own bags in the microwave.

“Yeah he pretty much immediately passed out and didn’t move at all until I woke up and got out of bed. His arm looks much better too, after I drink this, I’m going to get another bag to hook up for him and he should be almost healed if he keeps it up.” Leonard answered as he tore the top off the IV bag and began to drink slowly, trying to make the bag last longer so maybe it would feel like he drank more.

“Excellent, that’s good to hear.... Of all the stupidity…” Marco grumbled as he sat across from Leonard, tearing open his own bag, his muttering only ceasing when he started to drink.

“Tell me about it.” Leonard gave a small chuckle before sitting up in his chair. “So have you seen or heard from Lorcan?” Leonard asked tightly, tearing open his second IV bag, the memory of the argument from the night he turned came rushing back to him.

“No, actually I haven’t, he’s been pretty quiet as he should be, how dare he…” Marco’s eyes narrowed as he began to rant, drinking his IV bag faster out of anger.

“I know he’s your brother and all, but I owe that asshole a punch right to the face.” Leonard growled lowly, finishing his second IV bag, paybacks were coming and they wouldn’t be pretty now that he outranked and outmatched Lorcan.

“Who are we punching in the face?” Came a tired voice from the doorway of the kitchen, followed by slow shuffling of feet as they made their way over to the island and pulled out a chair next to Leonard. Jim scooted his chair close to Leonard, falling into it heavily, leaning and resting his head on Leonard’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing out of bed, Jim? You should be resting.” Leonard scolded lightly as he ruffled Jim’s hair gently, playing with the short blonde strands, causing Jim to doze in and out. Leonard gave Jim a soft kiss on the top of his head before he helped him adjust his arm comfortably.

“It was a lot easier when you were in there and I heard you two talking.” Jim mumbled into Leonard’s shoulder sleepily and Leonard couldn’t help but roll his eyes and chuckle. Marco gave a questioning look at Leonard who only gave a small shrug in reply, he wasn’t really sure what him and Jim were doing exactly but they seemed to be going there fast. “So who are we punching in the face and why?” Jim asked again slowly, sleep almost over taking him as Leonard adjusted himself to keep Jim from sliding off his shoulder.

“I’m pretty sure you already know, James. Who else isn’t in this room?” Marco replied with a small sigh of his own as he finished off his bag of blood, taking his and Leonard’s bags to the trash. Marco knew that Jim was going to be upset and he didn’t want to tell Jim just yet while he was still healing. Curse vampire hearing.

“What’d he do this time?” Jim asked with a small yawn, almost nodding off, burrowing his face further into Leonard’s shoulder.

“You really want to know? He kinda sorta killed me.” Leonard said quietly, also not wanting to tell Jim about what happened but figured Jim would pester them until one of them told him. He would have rather just kept that issue quiet and not cause any further drama, but it was something they couldn’t avoid.

“He what?” Jim said quickly, head snapping up and eyes popping open, then narrowing dangerously, all signs of how tired he was previously were all but gone as his icy blue eyes flared to life, glowing brilliantly.

“Easy James, it was my fault, we were arguing about turning Leonard and I made him angry and he…” Marco began to take the blame for his brother but realized he couldn’t, not this time, Lorcan’s actions were all his own.

“Snapped my neck after Marco bit me.” Leonard finished bitterly for Marco who couldn’t bring himself to repeat what his brother had done.

“That’s it, he’s gone too far this time and I can’t excuse his behavior any longer. If he had actually....” Jim growled lowly as he got up from his chair too quickly, swaying slightly on his feet, grabbing Leonard’s shoulder tightly to steady himself. Leonard was up in an instant beside him, holding Jim steady.

“If anyone is going to kick his ass, it’s going to be me.” Leonard said sternly, realizing his fangs had come down on their own somehow, he was really going to have to figure all of this out and soon.

“No.” Jim said with finality, eyes blazing into Leonard’s own. “I’m the leader of this coven, Lorcan and Marco at least, they recognize that and agree to it under law, it’s binding. If anyone is going to kick any ass it’s going to be and should be me. Lorcan knows the laws against killing our own, even if you weren’t full turned, it still stands and he chose his actions anyway, he doesn’t get excuses.” Jim added in with a glance to Marco, who looked at the blonde sadly but offered no rebuttal or resistance, Marco knew what had to be done even if he hated it.

Jim wretched himself out of Leonard’s grasp and made his way out of the kitchen. It was one thing for him to make the decision to put his own life at risk, but it was a whole other choice to snap Leonard’s neck mid transition and he was seething at the thought, what if the transition didn’t continue? Leonard would be dead on the hospital bed, hell, they would both be dead right now and that just wasn’t acceptable in any capacity. 

Jim could feel his fangs drop down as he made his way to Lorcan’s room, barely even registering Leonard’s protests about rest and further injuring his arm, but he ignored him as he came to a stop outside of Lorcan’s closed door and banged on it loudly. Leonard tried to once again get Jim to stop but Jim shrugged him off, he was too angry to give in right now, busted arm or not, he’d worry about it later.

“Lorcan, open up! You have some serious consequences to answer to! Get out here and explain yourself!” Jim shouted through the door, listening for any sort of reply on the other side, after not hearing anything he banged again louder. “I’m going to bust this door down Lorcan, so help me.” Jim growled lowly when he still got no reply.

“Allow me.” Leonard said with a small smirk, he figured if he couldn’t get Jim to listen to him, he may as well join him. Kicking Lorcan’s ass up and down the hallway did sound rather good right about now, he could use some stress relief.

Jim moved to the side and allowed Leonard access to the large metal door, which the brunette managed to grab and pop off of the hinges easy enough, much to his surprise. Jim didn’t waste any time in storming passed Leonard, giving no more warnings as he glared around the room, but unfortunately the room was empty.

There were no signs that Lorcan was in there or had even been in there for a while, everything was neat and in its place, the only out of place thing was a small letter on top of his bed with Marco’s name scrawled on the front.

Leonard went over to the bed and plucked the letter from the pillow as Jim searched the room angrily for anything else out of place. Marco was frozen in the doorway, refusing to come inside, he didn’t need to open that letter to know what was more than likely written on that paper. 

Leonard handed Marco the letter as they all made their way back to the kitchen with more questions than answers. Jim went to the cooler and grabbed himself a bag, tearing the top, hoping it would make him feel at least a tiny bit better. Sitting down beside Leonard, they both waited patiently for Marco to read the letter. 

Leonard placed a soothing hand on Jim’s leg, moving down and making small circles on the top of Jim’s knee, trying to calm the blonde down. Either it worked or Jim was just too tired, but Leonard could feel Jim relax under his hand as he continued to drain his bag dry. 

“What a complete idiot.” Marco mumbled under his breath as he finished reading the letter. “He says he regrets his decision, that his feelings clouded his judgement, though I see no hint of an apology. The only thing that comes close is his promise to make it right, to get justice for you, James.” 

“Justice? For what?” Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow, hand stilling on Jim’s leg as he looked between the two of them for answers. 

“I’m going to assume it’s justice for what we talked about before, about how we don’t bite one another. If the attackers coven or pack doesn’t follow through with said punishment, a member from the deceased’s pack or coven can go and see it done with no consequences from any of the other group. It’s still a very stupid thing to do, especially with everything so volatile and up in the air right now, no one has been too keen on playing by the rules as of late.” Marco said quickly as he sat the letter down on the island, staring at it intently. 

“Why would Lorcan even care?” Leonard started out but Marco shot him a knowing look and he suddenly remembered the other conversation they had about Lorcan’s feelings for Jim.

“Riiight.” Leonard said with a nod, going quiet once more, he figured he didn’t have much stake in this, he barely knew Lorcan but in that short time he had snapped his neck, so he didn’t really care one way or the other what they decided to do. 

Jim glanced from Marco to Leonard with a quizzical look, before realizing what they were talking about and let out a small sigh at the realization that Marco must have told Leonard all about Lorcan’s feelings for him, just add that to the pile of things they should probably talk about. 

“I’m going after him.” Marco said suddenly with a heavy sigh, standing up from the island abruptly. 

“What?!” Leonard and Jim both said in unison as they stared up at Marco in disbelief, mouths partially hanging open. 

“I know you must think me a fool and I make no excuses for what he has done and lord knows he probably deserves whatever fate is coming for him, but he’s still my little brother, I turned him, I’m responsible for him. I have to see him through whatever this is, maybe even try to stop him, make him see some sort of sense, start a new life somewhere else. All I know if that I can’t live with myself if I don’t try.” Marco said sadly, he hated that it’s come to this, but he knew it would have come one day, Lorcan’s temper would always be his downfall. 

Jim stood up from the table and before saying anything, gave Marco a reassuring hug. “I understand, Marco, I won’t stop you from helping him but I don’t approve and I won’t help him, I can’t. Lorcan is no longer a part of this coven in my eyes, he can’t be trusted, and I’m sorry it’s come to that but he’s on his own now.” Jim said sadly as he gazed into Marco’s eyes with sympathy and a hint of an apology. He hated to do this but Lorcan’s choices were his own and Jim wouldn’t and couldn’t forgive him for snapping Leonard’s neck.

“Now that my official coven leader speech is said, I say this as a friend, as a son. I will do whatever is in my power to help you, Marco, whatever you need. You’ve been my only family for all of these years and nothing I can say or do will ever thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, even for Leonard. If you think it’s best for you and Lorcan to go off somewhere then I’ll respect that choice. If you want to come back here, then know it’ll be with open arms. Just promise me that you’ll keep in touch?” Jim said as he squeezed Marco’s shoulder gently, who only nodded in reply with tears in his eyes, unable to speak as he grabbed Jim up into a long, gentle hug. 

Marco gave Jim a small smile as he released the blonde from his hug, turning and patting Leonard on the shoulder before he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the door leading outside, leaving Leonard and Jim staring after him sadly. 

Leonard was the first to move as he made his way over silently to Jim and grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly. Jim allowed Leonard to tug him along without protest as Leonard made his way back to the medical wing to grab another empty IV bag, then made their way back to Jim’s bedroom. 

“So do you really think he’ll leave?” Leonard finally broke the uncomfortable silence after Jim and Marco had parted. He wasn’t sure what to say, what Jim needed to hear, but he was going to try his best to be there for Jim. Having his father figure walk out the door with no guarantees that he would come back will be tough on Jim.

Leonard sat Jim down gently on the bed as he prepared his arm once more to fill the empty IV bag up for Jim who was looking much better, but still not quite back to his old self yet. 

“Honestly, I don’t know, I hope not. It’s not going to be the same without having him here after almost two centuries of him by my side.” Jim said sadly as he stuck out his good arm without so much as a glance, letting Leonard hook the IV bag up to him with no protests this time. 

“I’m sure he’ll be back, you really think he’d choose his shitty brother over you?” Leonard asked as he started the flow of his blood into Jim’s arm once again, hopefully this would be the last bag he’d need. 

Leonard was messing with the bag and with the IV line and it took him a few seconds to realize that Jim hadn’t answered his question. He gazed down at Jim who was staring at the blood running into his arm with a strange look on his face. 

“Jim? What is it?” Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow as he started to turn fully towards Jim, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“I don’t… kinda tingly… feel funny…” Jim managed to stammer out as his head suddenly got light and his eyes began to roll in the back of his head. The last thing he registered was Leonard calling his name before everything faded to black.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, what's happened with Jim now?
> 
> This chapter is pretty short, I'm sorry. It was the end of our fiscal year at work so it was non-stop last week and now my brain is just fried and I couldn't figure out how to make this one any longer. It's kind of a filler chapter anyway with them talking through some things and figuring out what's going on. Next chapter will be better ;) I hope anyway. So my apologies and I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

“Huh… wha… stoppit.” Jim mumbled, coming back to himself a few minutes later to a frantic Leonard, shaking him and patting his cheek, trying to rouse him. Jim grabbed Leonard’s hand that was patting his cheek and rested it against his chest.

“What the hell Jim? What the fuck was that?” Leonard asked quickly as he loomed over Jim, checking the blonde over carefully. 

“I don’t know, that’s never happened before.” Jim said breathless with a confused, lopsided grin, coming back more to himself as he gazed up into Leonard’s worried eyes and placing his good hand on the brunette’s arm, squeezing reassuringly. 

“Never? Do you think? But that wouldn’t make any sense...” Leonard said thoughtfully to himself as he placed his own hand over Jim’s, staring down at the blonde with wide, confused eyes. 

“That it was your blood? But you’ve given me your blood before and it was fine? Right?” Jim asked, not fully following Leonard’s train of thought, his brain wasn’t wanting to cooperate at the moment. 

“I did, but the first time I gave you my blood, I wasn’t turned yet, I was still human. This time, I was turned but I took the first two bags before I completed the transition according to Marco, whatever that means. This was the first bag after changing after transitioning, everything.” Leonard said quietly, musing to himself, knowing that Jim could hear him just fine. 

“It wasn’t a bad feeling, I’ll tell you that, it was more… overwhelming? It was like a concentrated rush and I wasn’t ready for it, but let me tell you I feel pretty good now, just after what little I got.” Jim chuckled, leaning his head back on the bed, a little confused and a little intrigued at the whole scenario. 

“Well I think that’s enough of that for the time being, I think we could both do with some more sleep.” Leonard said as he crawled into bed beside Jim, trying to get comfortable without disturbing the blonde. 

“Aw come on Len, no fair! Hook me up, that was great.” Jim continued to chuckle as he stretched his arm across Leonard’s chest clumsily. Leonard looked over to Jim questioningly with a quirked eyebrow as the blonde only brought his face into a lopsided grin. 

“Christ kid, are you high? What the hell?” Leonard asked as he lifted Jim’s eyelid and stared into Jim’s slightly blown eyes, wondering just what in the hell was going on with his blood. 

“Nooo idea, but it feels great, kinda floaty.” Jim said as he suddenly snuggled into Leonard dramatically, getting comfortable. “Tired now.” Jim mumbled as Leonard felt the blonde get heavier against him. 

“Good, get some sleep and hopefully sleep off whatever the hell is going on with you.” Leonard said rather unhappily but there was nothing for it for the time being as he settled in against Jim and fell back to sleep himself. 

Leonard woke up a couple hours later to find that this time he was alone in the bed. Sitting up and draping his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his face, he got up and made his way out of the bedroom, looking for Jim. 

“Jim?” Leonard yelled down the hall, a little worried after how Jim was acting before they went to sleep. Leonard heard no reply but could hear noise and music coming from somewhere way down the hall. Turning his head to pick up on the noise, Leonard snaked his way around to the back of the safe house, a part he’d never been to before. 

Leonard followed the music and grunts that he figured were coming from Jim and made his way to a large rec room. There were free weights, treadmills, bags, a small ring in the middle of the room, and all kinds of different equipment that Leonard wondered if you even needed to use as a vampire. Leonard then saw Jim in the corner of the room, wearing a loose fitting shirt and basketball shorts, punching on a large speed bag. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Jim?” Leonard asked slightly annoyed as he made his way over closer to Jim. He watched the blonde punch and weave around the bag, a large part of him was enjoying watching the blonde move so fluidly and gracefully. Jim grabbed the bag to stop it at the sound of Leonard’s voice and gave the brunette a large grin. 

“Making up for all my missed sessions this past week, always have to be on top of your game, Len. We’ll have to get you in here soon.” Jim said as he pulled off his gloves and made his way over to Leonard, who had crossed his arms across his chest and had a very disapproving look on his face. 

“You should be resting, Jim! You shouldn’t be down here dancing around a speed bag for christs sake, you almost died less than 24 hours ago! Let me see your arm.” Leonard lectured as he continued to scowl at Jim who only shrugged and held out his arm. 

“I feel great, Len. I woke up and looked down at my arm and it’s practically healed and I’m about to vibrate out of my skin with energy and I didn’t want to leave the bunker for a run so I figured the next best thing would be to come down here.” Jim replied honestly as he continued to hold out his nearly healed arm. 

As much as Leonard wanted to keep lecturing, he found that he couldn’t. Jim’s arm looked practically healed but how was that possible? Was his blood really that potent? He figured he could trust his new vampire vision as he studied the marks carefully, able to see each and every flaw and scratch that covered Jim’s arm. 

Jim’s wounds were healed over, only small pink scars were left behind in their place, if Leonard didn’t have his vampire vision, they’d be practically invisible to the naked eye. Leonard released Jim’s arm and continued to eye the blonde for any signs of weakness or injury, but finding none, he only grunted in reply. 

“Len, I’m fine, I promise, stop worrying.” Jim said as he made his way over to a treadmill and got on, setting everything to max and started to run as fast as the treadmill would allow. 

“I’ll stop worrying when you stop almost getting yourself killed, you idiot.” Leonard grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms again, which only making Jim grin at him in reply.

“Can’t make promises I can’t keep.” Jim said seriously, continuing to run at full speed of the machine, not missing a beat as the watched the tv in front of him, keeping up with the news and anything suspicious. 

“The hell you can’t, Jim! We need to talk.” Leonard said as he walked over to the treadmill and turned down the machine to where Jim was just barely walking. They needed to figure all of this out, were they an item? Friends with benefits? What? Jim quirked an eyebrow at Leonard but said nothing as he continued to walk, but slowly ramping the speed back up until he was back to a modest jog. 

“What is all of this Jim? What are we even doing?” Leonard asked with a slight eye roll as Jim took off running again.

“What do you mean? What’s what?” Jim asked trying to avoid the question as he turned his attention back to Leonard, not quite knowing what he was getting at yet on the other hand he already knew. 

“You know exactly what I mean, Jim. The touches here and there, the making out, saving my life, then the going back to like we're strangers again, I don’t get it.” Leonard said sternly as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest once more, he wanted, no needed to know what all of this meant, where all of this was going, that Jim was on the same page. 

Jim didn’t speak for a few moments as he slowly slowed down the treadmill before hopping off and made his way over to a large punching bag and landing a few blows, afraid to tell Leonard the truth, how he really felt. Leonard uncrossed his arms and threw them up before turning around to leave the room, Jim’s silence was all the answer he needed. 

“I didn’t think you’d want me.” Jim said quietly as he grabbed the bag to slow it down from his powerful blows, causing Leonard to stop in his tracks but still he faced the door, Jim let out a puff of air before he continued. 

“I’ve been attracted to you since day one Len, it’s why I had been following you for a couple nights in the first place, before I even caught a good whiff of you. Then when everything started happening, I told myself that I couldn’t have feelings for you, that I couldn’t drag you into this world, human or otherwise. I didn’t think you’d want anything to do with it anyway after everything that’s happened, but I just couldn’t help myself. I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself, if I pushed you into something you don’t want, I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want any part of this. You could do so much better…” Jim began spilling faster than he ever thought, trying to say everything that he was feeling but was taken by surprise when a weight on top him stole the rest of the words out of his mouth as he found himself securely against the wall between a strong pair of arms and a blazing pair of hazel eyes. 

“It took me a while but eventually you won me over. You’re not just some vampire, you saved my life twice, when you didn’t have to. You’ve been willing to help me through this and figure out what the hell is going on here. That says something about you, something I’d like to get to know more about, but I never thought it would work out between us either. Now here we are, just the two of us, with nothing but time on our hands. There’s nothing to stand between us, no differences, that is of course if you want this or not.” Leonard said as he stared into Jim’s eyes, those eyes he loved so much, he could see the hesitation and the questions dancing around in those vulnerable pools of blue. 

“I… I do, but do you? I’m a lot to put up with and I don’t think you’d… with everything going on…” Jim began stumbling over his words as he got lost in Leonard’s hazel eyes boring into him with a fiery determination that left him a little weak in the knees and a little tight in the shorts. 

Leonard chuckled lowly at Jim’s flustered words and the way the blonde awkwardly shifted between his arms, trying not to look him in the eye but the kid was failing miserably. Leonard decided to put Jim out of his misery and closed the distance between them as his lips found Jim’s. 

Jim was caught slightly off guard but closed his eyes, quickly forgetting what he was going to say next, he even forgot where he was for a moment as his lips danced against Leonard’s, the only thing he felt was the passion between them, the pull that Jim felt down in his gut. 

Sure they’d kissed before, even made out, but there was something different about this kiss. It pulled Jim in further, pulled him under where he lost himself and he could only feel Leonard, he only wanted Leonard and he wasn’t complaining. But what made this time so different? Hell, he didn’t care for the time being, he couldn’t even get his brain to fully function, he’d figure it out later. 

Jim whined softly as Leonard’s lips left his, leaving his lips tingling at the loss, before slowly making marks and nipping softly at the blonde’s jawline. Leonard’s fangs eliciting a quick sharp pain each time, just enough to leave Jim wanting more. Jim ground his hips up into Leonard’s, earning a low growl from the brunette. Leonard made his way down Jim’s jaw and to his neck, before suddenly stopping in the crook of the blonde’s neck.

“I just realized how much you smell like dog, and dirt and other things I can’t even begin to describe.” Leonard said as he pulled back slightly from Jim’s neck, wrinkling his nose slightly up at Jim. 

“Len…” Jim drew out a groan from deep within as he laid his head back against the wall, panting softly, body still tense, rigid and very much at Leonard’s mercy. 

“I’m sorry Jim, it just hit me and it was overwhelming and I…” Leonard spoke quickly, trying to form the correct apology but he wasn’t even sure what to say as he fumbled for the words, his brain still slightly in a haze. 

In that moment, Jim stomach instantly sank and he felt like a gigantic asshole, he had been so wrapped up in his recovery, in his drama with Marco and Lorcan, that he hadn’t even given Leonards turning much of a second thought. 

“Jesus Len, I’m so sorry, I never took into consideration how you were feeling, how you’re taking all this. Shit, are you okay?” Jim asked his head snapping up and into Leonard’s eyes, searching the confused hazel depths, resting his hands on Leonard’s shoulders, squeezing softly.

“I… I don’t even know? I feel different but then again I don’t? This is weird as shit, I’m a fucking vampire for christ's sake and it’s a lot to wrap my head around and take a while to get used to but I’m okay right now I guess. I’m just glad you’re here to help me through it. I’ll be okay as long as you’re here.” Leonard said quietly as he looked into Jim’s eyes, hoping he conveyed the trust that he had grown to find in Jim. 

He hadn’t given it much thought until now, he had been too busy trying to save Jim’s life. He was still confused and still didn’t quite know how he felt about being a vampire, it was weird as shit to think about. Having Jim by his side helped, helped keep him grounded and not thinking too much about it and having a meltdown.

“We’ll take it slow. You have a lot to learn still, a lot to get used to but I won’t leave you, I’m here. You’re stuck with me now.” Jim said with a small grin, giving Leonard a quick kiss, earning a small smile from the brunette. “Now what do you say we continue this in the shower?”

“I’d say you read my mind, Jim” Leonard said, his smile growing wider as he kissed Jim back slowly before pulling back and giving the blonde a wink. “Wanna race?” Leonard asked as he took off in a blur, faster than what even Jim could register. 

“You know that’s not fair!” Jim called out with a small laugh as he blurred out of the room and after Leonard.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! The boys have finally had a little talk and now know where they stand with each other a bit better, hurray!
> 
> And now they aren't wasting any time. This chapter is basically them getting used to each other on a more personal level ;) so basically just smut(and god, finally! only took 31 god damned chapters to get here, amiright?) It's been a long time since I've written smut so just bear with me haha, this might be a little shaky.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you don't like smut or don’t like my terrible smut writing(I don’t blame you), I made it to where you can skip this chapter if you like, you won't miss anything. Just a little bit of Leonard getting used to all the new sensations of being a vampire. You've been warned!**

Leonard blurred down the hall in front of Jim, the feeling was incredible, to be moving so fast yet not having to actually exert any energy or get tired. Leonard was almost thinking that maybe it wouldn’t be all bad, until he realized he wasn’t quite sure how to stop, he tried slowing down but ended up tripping and crashing into the large double doors to Jim’s room. 

Leonard cracked one door and ended up in a heap just inside of the room in a slight daze. Jim’s roar of a laugh could already be heard from down the hall and Leonard groaned as the laughter got closer as Jim gracefully brought himself to a halt right in front of the cracked door, glancing down at Leonard with a wide grin on his face at the brunette, splayed out on the floor. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, I’m still new to this and a certain someone hasn’t taught me anything yet. Sorry about your door.” Leonard grumbled as Jim walked over to where he lay, still with a shit eating grin on his face and helped the brunette up like he weighed nothing. 

“You’re lucky you’re so good looking and we’ll get the door fixed, don’t worry.” Jim said with an airy chuckle, as he kissed Leonard’s cheek quickly before stepping back and pointing down to his feet. 

“It's all about the transfer of balance, to go forward and start your run, which you figured out, use your toes and the balls of your feet. To slow down, lean back a little and shift your weight to your heels, it's the easiest way I’ve found anyway.” Jim explained, all joking aside as he moved his feet up and down, he wanted to make all of this as easy as he could for Leonard and not make too much fun of him, he knew what it was like being new and confused about all the changes. 

“Well that would have been useful five minutes ago, thanks.” Leonard said with a small huff, crossing his arms and staring down at his feet, causing Jim to start chuckling once more. 

“You’ll get the hang of it, I promise.” Jim said and he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter, his eyes crinkling as he looked over at Leonard who still looked unhappy with himself and his circumstance. 

“Come on, let’s get in that shower.” Jim offered with a wink as he grabbed Leonard’s hand and intertwined their fingers as he led Leonard inside the bathroom. Leonard’s scowl quickly turned into a sly grin as if he forgot the whole reason why they came in here in the first place, as he followed Jim into the bathroom. 

“Waterfall or regular?” Jim asked, turning his face slightly to glance at Leonard, as he shed his clothes into the laundry shoot, leaving nothing behind. 

“Waterfall for sure.” Leonard said as he too took off his clothes, hesitating slightly as he came to his own briefs but pushed the thought away as he threw everything down the chute. 

“Where does that chute even go?” Leonard asked as he gazed down the long dark tunnel before turning to Jim, watching him get the shower ready. 

“There's a sub-level downstairs with a laundry room and all the technical stuff that keeps this place running.” Jim said as he adjusted the water until it was nice and hot, with steam starting to slowly rise from the shower. 

“This place has a downstairs too?” Leonard said a little in awe, he already thought this place was pretty impressive with just one floor.

“What? Did you think this place ran on magic? You and I both know that magic doesn’t exist.” Jim joked with a wink, chuckling as he opened the door to the shower, sending Leonard a questioning look. 

“No need to be a smartass.” Leonard said with a slight huff, trying to hide the sly grin that threatened to creep back on his face as he looked Jim up and down. The blonde looked good, a lot better than he did just a day ago, it made Leonard happy that he was on the mend, he didn’t know what he'd do otherwise. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Jim said with a smirk, issuing Leonard a challenge with a tilt of his head, spreading his arms out in question with everything on display. 

“Plenty.” Leonard growled as he in one quick motion, tackled Jim backwards and into the shower, plopping the blonde directly under the water. Jim sputtered slightly, moving out of the way, not expecting a face full of water. 

“Ass.” Jim grumbled as he glared over at Leonard, running his hands through his now wet hair, moving it out of his face and splashing Leonard with the droplets. 

Leonard only gave Jim a smug smile and a slight shrug as he shifted to face the blonde once again. The smile dropped from Leonard’s face as he stared into Jim’s crystal blue eyes, he didn’t know what suddenly came over him but before he knew what he was doing he had shoved Jim against the wall of the shower roughly, causing the blonde to give a small grunt in return. 

Jim was used to the strength of other vampires, being as old as he was he was stronger than most, but not Leonard. Jim was firmly in Leonard’s embrace, he could feel Leonard’s strength radiate through him, causing Jim to groan softly at the thought of Leonard having his way with him. He’d wanted this for a while now, he wanted Leonard like he wanted blood. 

They both shuddered at the sudden full body contact as Leonard leaned into Jim, having never been so close to each other before, skin to skin, everything was new, exciting and almost overwhelming. Leonard’s senses almost threatened to over power him, his sense of smell, his hearing were all ramped up, taking in everything around him and mixed with his ever growing arousal, it was almost too much. 

Jim bit his lip and rolled his hips roughly into Leonard’s as he grew impatient, earning a small growl from the brunette, pulling Leonard back to himself and grounding him as their cocks slipped and glided against one another, begging for friction of any kind. 

Leonard leaned more against Jim, making his way to the blonde’s neck, Leonard could smell the blood under the blonde’s skin as he kissed down to the crook of Jim’s shoulder. Leonard could feel his fangs come down slowly from their hiding place, it wasn’t painful like he thought it would be, but he could definitely feel it and since his mind was on other things, it didn’t bother him that much. 

Leonard slowly nipped his way back up Jim’s neck before instinctively giving the blonde a bite, drawing blood and earning a soft moan from Jim. Leonard couldn’t help but to drink some of Jim’s blood and he couldn’t even begin to describe it, there was something about it, something that left Leonard with a primal hunger that wasn’t just for blood. 

Jim leaned his head back against the shower wall, giving Leonard full access to his neck as electricity shot through him as Leonard bit down, making him gasp quietly with a shudder. The pull in his gut from earlier returned as he gazed down into Leonard’s slightly blown and glowing hazel eyes. The urge to submit to Leonard was strong, to submit to whatever it was he wanted, Jim would give it or do it, all Leonard had to do was ask. 

Leonard couldn’t help himself as Jim’s groan ignited something in him, he bit down on Jim’s neck a little harder, drawing more blood as it fell from Leonard’s fangs and ran down the blonde’s neck and down his chest. Jim let out a deep guttural moan as he closed his eyes, running his hand down his chest slowly before slipping it between the two of them. 

“Jim…” Leonard managed to groan huskily against Jim’s neck, his next words were silenced as his breath caught in his throat when he felt Jim’s hand slip around his now fully hard cock, beginning to stroke him agonizingly slow. Jim only managed to give a soft chuckle at being able to stop Leonard in his tracks with just one motion. 

Leonard closed his eyes, concentrating on Jim’s hand firmly sliding up and down the length of his cock and bucked his hips into Jim’s hand, encouraging the blonde to speed up as he smashed his lips onto Jims, giving a low growl as he felt the grip tighten around the base of his cock. 

Jim smirked on Leonard’s lips as he stroked, alternating between fast and slow, enjoying the sounds that Leonard made against him as he moved his other hand to now grab his own neglected and throbbing cock, stroking them both in sync in his hand. Jim practically mewled from the weight of Leonard on top of him and the feeling of their cocks finally rubbing together, he didn’t want this to end. 

Leonard nipped Jim’s lip roughly, sending the blonde’s eyes in the back of his head for a moment. Leonard was enjoying himself, maybe a little too much, all of the sensations were new, he’d never felt pleasure this intense as a human before, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if Jim’s expert hands had anything to say about it. 

Jim continued to stroke them both together, picking up speed, as he stood up slightly from the wall, pushing himself against Leonard, planting soft kisses up brunette’s neck and along his stubbled jaw. Leonard was still lost in his senses, the only thing he could do was moan softly as he steadied himself against the wall with a firmly placed hand. 

Jim bit down gently on Leonard’s neck, the brunette almost didn’t register the experienced bite until he blinked open his eyes and stared at the crimson trail that now trickled down his chest. Leonard groaned softly, leaning his head to the side as Jim licked his way slowly up Leonard’s neck, nipping his ear lightly. 

“Jim, I’m gonna…” Leonard panted out, closing his eyes tight trying to warn Jim to slow down or stop, but at that moment Jim grinned and brushed his thumb across the head of Leonard’s cock just right, and it was all over. Leonard moaned loudly as his orgasm washed over him as he bit down on Jim’s shoulder, earning a low hiss from the blonde as Leonard coated both his and Jim’s stomach, thankfully the shower quickly washed it away. 

Leonard braced himself against the wall, nuzzling into the blonde’s shoulder as Jim whined softly, fulfilling Leonard’s need got him close to his own release as he quickened the pace. Leonard tilted his head, kissing down Jim’s neck and down to his chest, encouraging the blonde. Jim gasped sharply as Leonard grazed his nipple, tightening his grip on himself as he too followed Leonard in bliss, once more coating them both before the shower washed his away as well. 

Leonard chuckled softly and continued to kiss back up Jim’s chest and neck before finally finding Jim’s lips, kissing him passionately. Jim melted onto Leonard’s lips and into his chest as Jim slowly came back to himself. 

The kiss was slow, but there was meaning behind it, purpose, everything between them had just changed. Leonard wrapped his arms around the others waist loosely, the urge to claim Jim as his own, to protect the blonde came over him as he ran his fingers through Jim’s wet hair. 

Jim leaned into Leonard’s arms, perfectly content right where he was as he kissed Leonard back lazily. The initial strong urge to submit had faded somewhat, but it was still in the back of his mind, ready to spring at a moments notice to Leonard’s whims. Jim was still lost in himself that he didn’t even realize he was swaying slightly on the spot but it definitely didn’t escape Leonard’s acute attention as the brunette steadied the blonde in his arms. 

“I don’t think someone’s quite as healed up as they think they are.” Leonard chuckled into Jim’s neck, still kissing softly, his previous grumpy demeanor slightly abated for the time being. 

“Huh?” Jim mumbled as he opened his eyes slowly, moving his concentration from Leonard’s lips and fangs on his neck to himself, noticing he was a little lightheaded. “Oh, maybe you took it all out of me.”

“I think you’re the one who did most of the work.” Leonard chuckled as he gave Jim one last slow kiss, turning to the door and grabbed a small bottle of shampoo and quickly got some in his hands and began to soap the both of them up. 

Jim let out a small groan as Leonard worked his fingers through the blonde’s hair slowly and carefully, taking his time before gently leading Jim by the arm under the water and rising the soap out, then quickly doing the same with his own hair, shutting the water off once he was done rinsing. 

Leonard reached for a couple towels just outside the shower on a shelf and tossed one to Jim who quickly toweled his hair and wrapped it around his waist. Leonard followed Jim as they both made their way out of the shower. 

Jim made his way over to the large mirror and began brushing his teeth while Leonard ran his towel through his hair, his eyes then landed on Jim as he watched the blonde with a fond smile, his smile faltered as his new eyes took in the state of Jim’s back. 

Although Jim’s back was fully healed, it still bore the fine pink scars of his previous encounter with the lycans. Leonard’s stomach twisted slightly as he padded silently over to Jim and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist from behind. Jim rinsed his mouth before leaning back into Leonard, humming softly, sated and content for the first time since he could remember. 

“So they really won’t heal anymore?” Leonard murmured into Jim’s skin as he kissed the blonde’s shoulder blade softly before running a finger lightly across a couple of Jim’s scars. Jim frowned slightly, almost forgetting about his back as he leaned away from Leonard and turned so he could get a look in the mirror, he hadn’t even bothered checking on it in a while now. 

“No… no I don’t believe they will if they haven’t by now. Looks like I’ve got souvenirs.” Jim said with a small half grin, permanent scars among vampire were almost like badges of honor, depending on the circumstances in which you got them, so Jim didn’t mind all that much. Especially if it meant that Leonard was with him, alive and safe. 

“They’re going to pay.” Leonard growled lowly as he tightened his arms around Jim’s waist protectively, narrowing his eyes, causing the blonde to chuckle softly despite the fire that was beginning to burn in Leonard’s eyes. 

“No offence Len, because I enjoy it when you get all growly.” Jim said with a wiggle of his eyebrows before turning in Leonard’s arms, kissing him softly. “But you have a lot to learn before any of that. You may be stronger than any newborn I’ve ever met before and who knows what else you’re capable of but make no mistake that lycans are as dangerous as they are stupid, so in other words; very. I don’t want anymore run ins right now before we train you up, if we can help it. ” Jim said gently as he ran his fingers through Leonard’s damp hair. 

“Alright, fine. but only if you go lay down.” Leonard said as he nodded in agreeance, he knew deep down that it would be a bad idea to go out hunting lycans as he placed a tender kiss on Jim’s lips, but god help them whenever they did finally meet up. Jim rolled his eyes a little at Leonard but didn’t argue, he returned Leonard’s kiss as he padded to the laundry chute, depositing his towel before heading out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

Leonard watched Jim leave the bathroom in the mirror as he got his own toothbrush ready and began quickly brushing his teeth with a spare toothbrush. Once finished he threw his towel down the chute before leaving the bathroom as well. 

Leonard found Jim already in bed, not having bothered putting on any clothes as he lay sprawled out on top of the sheets. Leonard thought it was the best thing he’d seen in a very long time as he crawled over the top of Jim, only stopping to plant kisses slowly up Jim’s back. 

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Jim mumbled into his pillow, groaning softly as Leonard gave a final nip at the top of his shoulder, chuckling into his skin. 

“Maybe later, but not tonight, I think we're both tired.” Leonard said as he plopped down next to Jim, cuddling close as he tried pulling a blanket over the both of them the best he could. Leonard draped an arm and a leg across Jim as he pulled the blonde in close. 

“You smell much better.” Leonard mumbled into Jim’s hair as he traced a finger up and down Jim’s back, feeling the blonde lean into him heavily as his eyes slowly started to droop closed. 

“I smell like you.” Jim mumbled with a slight grin as he nuzzled into Leonard’s chest, breathing in Leonard’s intoxicating scent before not being able to resist anymore and succumbed to sleep. 

“Exactly.” Leonard mumbled again as he kissed Jim’s forehead, pulling the blonde even close into his protective embrace before resting his head on top of Jim’s, letting the blonde’s shallow breathing lull him to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Those two get some alone time! Only took 32 chapters! haha oh man
> 
> Now, even as they finally have some alone time, alone time that Jim has desperately wanted since he laid eyes on Leonard, he's hounded by his nagging thoughts.

Leonard woke up slowly, but didn’t open his eyes, his face was smashed into his pillow and he was laying on his stomach. He could smell Jim’s faint scent lingering on the sheets, telling him that Jim wasn’t beside him and had been up for a while. If the familiar scent of coffee wafting into the room from down the hall had anything to do with it, he knew where Jim had gone. 

Leonard groaned softly as he rubbed his face into his pillow, how could he be a vampire, an alpha at that, yet feel so tired? Leonard huffed quietly as he wrapped his arms around his pillow and began to doze off once more, only to be woken back up by a slight dip in the side of the mattress. 

The scent of coffee was strong as he felt Jim straddle his hips, the blonde leaned down and started planting kisses slowly up Leonard’s back. Leonard growled softly as a warning, even as a human he was never much of a morning person and some things never changed he guessed. Jim all but ignored Leonard’s warning growl as he made his way up Leonard’s shoulder and to his neck, nipping roughly before kissing the spot softly. 

Before he knew what was happening, Jim was on his back with strong arms pinning his shoulders down and a pair of glowing green eyes above him, boring into him. Leonard’s fangs caught the faint light of the room as he hissed softly down at Jim. 

Jim audibly gulped and looked up at Leonard with slightly confused eyes, he wasn’t sure what he did wrong and was afraid he crossed a line with Leonard. Jim bore his neck to Leonard in submission, giving himself over to the alpha; his alpha. Leonard growled lowly in his chest as he instinctively clamped down on Jim’s neck, accepting Jim’s submission. 

“I think I can get used to this whole alpha thing and it looks like you can too.” Leonard chuckled softly, replacing his fangs with his lips as he slowly kissed his way down Jim’s neck, palming the front of Jim’s boxers as the blonde’s cock gave a slight kick of approval, causing Leonard to smirk into Jim’s skin. Jim only groaned his agreeance as he rolled his hips into Leonard’s hand. 

“Coffee first.” Leonard mumbled as he unpinned Jim and sat up on the edge of the bed, reaching for the steaming cup of coffee. Jim whined softly but crawled over next to Leonard, reaching for his own cup of coffee and holding it gingerly in his hands.

“Tease.” Jim huffed quietly. “You’re not a morning person, good to know.” Jim followed with a chuckle as he took a sip of coffee, rolling over to lay lazily on his side, resting his elbow against Leonard’s pillow. 

“The more things change, the more they stay the same.” Leonard replied with an airy laugh and a wink as he too sipped on his coffee. “Why do I feel tired though? Shouldn’t I not be?” Leonard asked after another sip of coffee, leaning back against Jim’s middle. 

“Oh, that, you’re still transitioning and your body is still adjusting. It’ll settle within a few days, you just need to feed and take it easy and you’ll be fine.” Jim replied as he ran his fingers through Leonard’s messy, sleep mussed hair, earning a small groan from Leonard. 

Jim smiled lazily as Leonard melted into his touch, feeling the brunette get heavier against his middle. He never thought this day would be possible, since the very first night he laid eyes on Leonard, he knew he wanted to know more about this man before he even caught a whiff of him. 

He never in his wildest dreams thought that he could even know Leonard, let alone introduce him into this world, to what Jim was. Now, here Leonard was, a vampire, an alpha at that, who turned just to save his life, laying up against him, leaning into Jim’s hand like he never wanted the blonde to stop. 

As happy as Jim was in that moment, he couldn’t help letting his mind drift to another person; Marco. As much as he tried not to be, he was worried. Marco wasn’t trained like he was, he could hold his own if he had to, but if things got serious, he wouldn’t have a chance. Jim was still their coven leader as it were, and it was his responsibility to see to their safety, and he hadn’t. That wasn’t like him, he couldn’t leave it at that either. 

Marco had never gone this long without checking in, no matter what, and the thought made him nervous. Marco had been with him through his darkest times, been there to teach, nurture and practically raise Jim in this new life, teaching him everything. He was the closest thing that Jim had to a father figure, and he had let him simply walk out the door and didn’t even try to stop him. 

Leonard’s eyes blinked open blearily as Jim’s fingers unconsciously slowed their threading through his hair while the blonde was deep in thought. Leonard glanced over at Jim, noticing that the other was distracted and staring out into space. 

“What’s eatin’ you, kid?” Leonard asked with a small yawn as he sat his now semi cold coffee on the bed side table before propping himself up next to Jim, looking up into those thoughtful, blue eyes that finally came to focus on his. 

“I… I can’t sit here and just wait, I have to go after him.” Jim said as he sat up in bed, grabbing Leonard’s coffee cup all in one swift motion, making his way out of the room and down the hall before Leonard even knew what happened, but immediately followed as his tired brain caught up.

“Say again? In case my new hearing deceives me. You want to go after them? I thought they were leaving?” Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow, hot on Jim’s heels as they snaked down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

“The more I sit here and think about it, the more it’s eating at me. Marco is my friend and my family. He’s still a part of my coven and my responsibility. I have to.” Jim said with a heavy sigh as he sat the cups in the sink, gripping onto the edge tightly. 

“Are you crazy, Jim? You were practically dead, really dead, barely a day ago, and now you want to run out there into god knows what, yet again?” Leonard started to raise his voice, he couldn’t believe Jim could be this reckless, continuing to put his existence on the line for everyone else but himself.

“I have to Len! I did it for you, twice no less, and now Marco needs me, something isn’t right!” Jim practically yelled back, he didn’t want to fight with Leonard, not again, not so soon after their last fall out, but he had to go, he had to. 

Before Jim knew it, he was pinned up against the wall, stuck once again between strong, muscular arms and glaring, faintly glowing eyes piercing into him.

“Leonard, I don’t want to fight with you, but I have to do this, let me go.” Jim said with another sigh, as he tried to break free of Leonard’s grasp, only making the brunette press harder against Jim. 

“Jim… I just got you back, I can’t let you go alone, I’m coming with you.” Leonard said as his shoulders sagged and his eyes softened, losing that green glow. He didn’t want to fight with Jim either, but he couldn’t let him put himself in harms way yet again without someone to back him up. 

The more he thought about it, the more he knew Jim was right. Marco had helped him through everything, even his transition, accepted him as a friend with no strings attached. They had to go make sure Marco was okay but he couldn’t let Jim do it alone, he wouldn’t.

“Len, no, you’re still changing and getting used to all of this. I can’t risk you coming along and getting hurt, or worse.” Jim said as he gazed into Leonard’s eyes, not bothering anymore to break Leonards iron grip. 

“Jim, you’ve risked your life for me not once, but twice and I couldn’t help you either time, now I can. I’m coming, and that’s final.” Leonard said, jaw set, giving Jim a look that this wasn’t up for debate anymore. Jim opened his mouth to protest but a new low, resonating growl from deep within Leonard’s chest made him quickly comply to the brunette and bare his neck in submission. 

Leonard seized the opportunity instinctively as he once again nipped Jim’s neck, accepting his submission before the nip quickly turned into kisses, running up Jim’s neck and along his jaw, earning a small groan from Jim. 

“You know that’s entirely unfair right? Where’d that growl even come from?” Jim asked as he closed his eyes, enjoying the slight scraping of Leonard’s fangs against his skin, mixed with his softer lips, causing Jim to shudder.

“Whatever works.” Leonard mumbled into Jim’s neck before pulling away and gazing down at the blonde. “I don’t know, it just kind of came out, why?” Leonard said as he kissed Jim’s lips slowly before releasing the blonde and turning toward the cooler and grabbed a couple of blood bags and popped them in the microwave. 

“I don’t know how to describe it really. It just made me want to agree with whatever you wanted and to do it. I was able to shake it off for the most part, but it was still at the back of my mind…” Jim trailed off in thought as Leonard handed him a warm IV bag. 

“Huh, you think it has something to do with the whole alpha thing? I didn’t even know I was doing it, or how.” Leonard said as he opened his bag and began to drink quickly, not even thinking twice about it now. 

“It could be and that’s very interesting. We’ll have to explore that a little more later, it could come in handy.” Jim said, tearing into his own bag and sitting at the island, grabbing Lorcans iPad that was still laying there and checking the news and weather. 

“I could think of a few scenarios already.” Leonard said, wiggling his eyebrows at Jim, making the blonde laugh. 

“Pervert.” Jim grinned, his eyes sparking and crinkling in the corners in the way that Leonard adored and he knew he was making the right choice in coming along with Jim. If anything happened to Jim again, he couldn’t live with himself if he had stayed behind. 

“What can I say, you bring it out in me.” Leonard laughed before he grabbed two more bags out of the cooler and warmed them up. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he had become until he caught a whiff of that first bag when he opened it. 

Leonard could feel his fangs slowly descend but he fought back the intense urge to rip all the bags open and drain them dry, if he was going to live as a vampire, he could at least try his damndest to be civilized. 

“I’d feel better if you had another, Jim.” Leonard scolded lightly as he went to hand Jim the second bag but the blonde refused and leaned slightly back in his chair, resting the iPad on the counter. 

“I don’t need as much anymore, remember? You’re the one that needs it the most, especially if you’re coming with me. You’d better bring along a couple bags just in case. Who knows how long we'll be gone.” Jim replied as he got up from his chair and went back down the hallway and to the armory to grab some supplies. 

Leonard didn’t argue as he watched Jim leave, he knew it would be useless, so he decided to drink both bags himself. He didn’t want any reason for Jim to make him stay behind, as if he really could, but Leonard still didn’t want to argue about it and if it made Jim feel better, he’d do it. 

Jim flicked on the lights go the armory as he glanced around the room, deciding what they should bring, just in case. Jim made his way to a pile of dirty, bloody weapons, his sword and two daggers. He picked them up tenderly and caressed the hilt of his sword, he was glad he didn’t lose these, they meant everything to him, he was thankful to whomever brought them in here, probably Marco. 

Jim’s heart gave a twinge at the thought of Marco, Jim hoped he was okay and that he wasn’t too late in going to find him, he’d never forgive himself if something happened and he could have helped or prevented it. Jim grabbed some cleaner and a rag and began to clean his sword, taking his time and making sure it was bright and shining before placing it into the holster and shrugging it onto his back. 

Then Jim looked over to his two daggers and was getting ready to clean one when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, the sharp points of fangs digging into his neck. Jim’s first instinct after more than two centuries of training was to headbutt backwards, but he surprisingly missed, his opponent was faster, causing his attacker to chuckle softly and kiss his neck. 

“Len? The hell, don’t sneak up on me like that! If I had my sword...” Jim chided, but it held no weight as he groaned and melted into Leonard’s kiss, closing his eyes and relaxing into the brunette’s chest. 

“Just practicing.” Leonard mumbled into Jim’s neck, nipping and kissing gently before letting Jim go and giving the blonde a smirk as Jim turned to give Leonard a brief glare before shaking his head gently and grinning. 

“So how’d I do?” Leonard asked as his attention drifted as he started to browse the room full of interesting weapons. 

“Your sneaking is pretty good, I didn’t even hear you but your kissing could use work.” Jim teased with a smirk as he grabbed a dagger and started to clean it, before he had gotten a full stroke done, Jim found himself once more against the wall. 

“This is becoming a habit with you.” Jim said with a small chuckle, placing his hands against Leonard’s chest, having to holding his dagger at an odd angle, ending with a soft moan as Leonard nipped Jim’s neck, right below his ear.

“Maybe if you weren’t so insufferable…” Leonard mumbled into Jim’s neck as he pressed himself further into the blonde, pinning him harder into the wall. Jim would have been enjoying himself if he didn’t smell the intriguing and mouthwatering aroma, if he didn’t feel it trickling down his hand. 

“Shit, Len.” Jim said quickly as he pushed Leonard back slightly, who seemed to have smelled it at the same time, blood; his own blood.

“I’m sorry, I must’ve… when you…” Jim muttered, seeing the blood seep through Leonard’s shirt, quickly lifting it and inspecting the damage, afraid that his silver dagger had hurt the brunette. 

“I didn’t even feel it, it must be sharp.” Leonard said as he stared down at the fine cut on his right pec, as the small trail of blood trickled down slowly. 

“I always…” Jim started to say as he stared at Leonard’s chest trying to inspect the damage before the cut seemingly healed right before his eyes, leaving no trace that a cut had even been there. 

“What the hell?” Jim said in amazement as he ran his finger across Leonard’s skin where the cut used to be, checking the brunette’s chest for signs of the cut. 

“Does that mean what I think it means? That I’m…?” Leonard asked as he too stared down at the spot on his chest bewildered. 

“Immune to silver? Sure seems like it because that should have taken a bit longer to heal, unless you’d like to retest the theory.” Jim said as he waved his knife in his hands. 

“No, thank you.” Leonard said sternly as he pulled his shirt back down roughly. “I’m good with a scalpel but I’m not very good being on the receiving end.” Leonard shuddered at the thought, slicing through peoples skin and muscle tissue had always been fascinating and a little gross all at the same time. He’d never really gotten over it after all these years at a hospital, but it never affected his work. 

“Well at any rate, I’m glad you’re okay and glad that we found this out, it should prove handy and a nice leg up against those dogs. Now if you don’t mind, I’d suggest you change shirts, they’ll be able to smell you coming a mile away with that blood on there, and you’re making me…” Jim coughed as he finished his statement, turning back to finish cleaning his daggers. 

“Making you… what?” Leonard asked as he pressed his chest against Jim’s back, moving his hands slowly down Jim’s stomach and groin before placing his hand over Jim’s cock, where he unsurprisingly found Jim was half hard already as he gave a gentle squeeze, palming it slowly. 

“Len…” Jim groaned loudly as his dagger clattered to the table loudly as the blonde had to grab the side of the table, to hold himself up, or back, Jim wasn’t sure which. Between Len’s hands and his blood mixing in the air, if the brunette didn’t stop soon, it was going to get messy. 

“Alright alright, I’m going.” Leonard said with a smirk on his face, voice husky as he kissed the back of Jim’s neck softly before he blurred away, the weight lifting from Jim in an instant as he turned, letting out a puff of air he didn’t know he was holding. 

That man was going to be the death of him he was sure, Jim had never felt this way about someone before, his body never reacted so immediately to another's touch before, or blood call to him like Leonard’s did. He had so many questions running through his head but he decided they could all wait until they found out if Marco was safe. 

It didn’t take long for Leonard to come back to the armory with a fresh change of clothes and a small cooler stocked with blood bags and a small bag of what Jim assumed to be clothes. 

“Pick what you’d like to take.” Jim said as he brought his hand up and waving to the rows of weapons like he was showcasing the display. 

“I’m sorry?” Leonard said as he placed the bag and cooler down on a small table and walked closer to Jim. 

“You can’t go to a lycan den completely unarmed, we don’t know yet what exactly you’re capable of besides the silver and I’d feel better if you at least had something on you.” Jim said as he finished polishing his daggers and placed them in their side holsters just above his hips. 

Again, Leonard didn’t argue, there wasn’t any point as he browsed the aisles of various weapons. All of them were either too big, too sharp, too explosive, or too violent and he passed them all up, much to Jim’s silent disapproval. 

Leonard had made a vow to first do no harm, sure it was a doctors oath for humans, but he still took those words to heart. Even though he was a vampire and was thrown into this chaos quite unwillingly, he could still choose who he wanted to be. He wouldn’t invoke violence unless he absolutely had to, he was no killer, no murderer, and he didn’t want to start now, not without probable cause anyway. 

Slowly, Leonard walked down the last aisle and was about to give up and start protesting when the glint of light caught his eye. A pair of shiny, silver knuckles shone bright at the end of the aisle. Leonard picked them up, testing their weight as he tried them on, he liked them well enough. Not too violent so they suited his wants, and it was more than nothing which suited Jims. 

“That’s it…?” Jim started to protest that silver knuckles was hardly proper weaponry to protect oneself from an angry lycan but bit back his argument at the look in Leonard’s eyes as he threw up his hands in surrender. “Alright, let’s get going then, were burning moonlight.”

Leonard went and grabbed a couple of bags of blood and placed them in a cooler as Jim went and packed them a couple extra changes of clothes. He didn’t know how long it would take before they returned, so it was best to be prepared. 

Jim met Leonard in the kitchen as they both made their way down the hall, then back outside into the all too familiar tunnel as they loaded up the car, Jim set the security system before hopping inside and slowly making their way outside. Once they were down at the end of the road, Jim turned the car off, gazing around the forest and listening closely.

“Out of the car for a minute.” Jim said as he opened the door and got out of the car, continuing to gaze around the forest, making his way over to Leonard’s door who was still climbing out of the car.

Leonard was immediately assaulted as he climbed out of the car, it was his first time outside of the safe house and it was overwhelming. The sounds of the crickets chirping, frogs croaking, water running swiftly through a nearby stream and other noises that he couldn’t begin to figure out, came in loud and clear, making it hard to even concentrate.

Trying his best to ignore all the noise, he gazed around the forest, he was amazed. The moon shone brightly through the trees and to Leonard, it looked like it was early morning, everything was lit up with a hazy glow, making it easy to see for miles through the trees.

“What do you smell?” Jim asked as he watched Leonard’s surprised face with a small grin, as the other took in everything for the first time.

“Besides everything?” Leonard said amazed, lifting his nose in the air, he could smell the grass, the trees, the flowers, the animals that were close by, the last remains of exhaust from the car; everything. Leonard’s nose then picked up the familiar hints of coffee, sandalwood, and cinnamon. It was then that Leonard realized just how closely Jim was standing next to him as he cleared his throat quietly.

“We need to figure out which way Marco and Lorcan went, how do you think we figure that out?” Jim asked as he looked up to Leonard, wondering why he seemed to suddenly look so nervous. Leonard gave Jim a quizzical look, not trusting himself to speak as he shook his head once.

“It might sound weird, but depending on how close you are to the person, relationship wise, their scent comes easier to you and you can make it stand out if you concentrate.” Jim explained as he took a step away from Leonard. “Give it a try.”

Leonard had absolutely no idea what Jim was talking about or even the first thing of how in the world this would work, but he gave it a shot anyway. He stepped away from Jim, trying to clear his nose of the blondes intoxicating aroma, and tilted his head in the air. Leonard concentrated on Marco, the time they’ve shared together, the one on one talks they had. He was pretty sure that this wasn’t going to work, or he was doing it wrong until his picked up something faint on the breeze.

“Lavender?” Leonard asked quietly as he continued to smell the air, eyes snapping open and staring off to the west, the way they had come from when Jim had gotten bitten.

“Good, it’ll get easier and faster the closer you get to someone, but not bad for your first time.” Jim said with a small smile, he was glad that Leonard was a pretty fast learner and that his alpha gene obviously gave him an edge over regular new vampires, it took them a lot longer to catch onto everything.

The two of them climbed back in the car, firing it back up as Jim turned right, gaining speed on the empty road, quickly shifting between gears, how he loved this car. Jim drove in silence, thinking about what they were getting themselves in to and if Leonard really was ready for something like this. Keeping him safe, it didn’t set well with Jim but he didn’t have much choice, the brunette wasn’t going to be left behind anymore.

“Are you going to be okay with this? With going back?” Leonard asked quietly after a few minutes of staring out the window, taking the scenery in with his new eyes. Jim was unusually quiet as they sped down the road, Leonard figured Jim had a lot on his mind. He didn’t know how Jim was going to handle this, going back to the pack that bit him, that almost killed him, it had to be at the back of his mind.

“This is what I’m trained to do, this has been my life for the better part of two hundred years, I can’t let it bother me.” Jim said as he continued to stare out the windshield, going over every possible confrontation in his mind, trying to figure out how the hell they were going to get through this. Save Marco and much to his annoyance, save Lorcan, keeping Leonard safe and himself? The odds weren’t in their favor.

“Jim, that isn’t what I’m asking and you know it, they almost killed you.” Leonard said as he placed his hand in top of Jim’s, intertwining their fingers and running his thumb across the blonde’s knuckles.

“But they didn’t, I can’t dwell on it. I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me, keep your head in the game.” Jim answered softly as he brought Leonard’s hand up and kissed it gently before laying them both in his lap, squeezing tightly, no longer afraid that Leonard was going to break in his hands. 

Leonard nodded as he squeezed Jim’s hand back tight, he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous, he’d run in with more than enough lycans in the past couple of days to last him an eternal lifetime, all teeth and drool and no brains. 

But, Jim was right, he had to get his head in the game, get himself prepared for whatever lay ahead, he couldn’t afford to be a liability. The last thing he wanted was someone else to get injured, or worse because of him, they’d had enough of that to last them an eternity as well. 

By the time Leonard had mentally prepared and given himself a pep talk, they were turning onto the road that led them down to the small park where Jim had been bitten. The memory washing over the both of them, affecting them both differently. 

Leonard could feel the anger starting to gnaw at him like a rabid animal, wanting to be set free. The thought of anyone or anything hurting Jim again set him on edge, he could feel his fangs sliding down slowly as he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him harder than he intended before Jim even had time to park and shut off the car. 

“Whoa, hey Len, easy. Now isn’t the time to lose your cool, we have a job to do.” Jim gently reminded Leonard as the blonde placed a hand on the brunette’s chest, trying to get him to slow down. Jim could feel the low growl deep in Leonard’s chest as it rumbled against his hand.

“Believe me, I’m as cool as I’m going to get.” Leonard snarled lowly through gritted fangs, the smell of lycan and Jim’s lingering blood assaulting his nose, the sight of blood splattered ever so faintly across the rocks and surrounding grass. 

“Len…” Jim said softly, gazing into Leonard’s faintly glowing eyes, splaying his hand across the brunette’s chest slowly, bringing his other hand to cup Leonard’s cheek, making the brunette look him in the eye. 

“Fine, only for you.” Leonard growled out as he sighed loudly, gazing into Jim’s pleading eyes, trying his best to calm himself down. When they found the lycans responsible, he wasn’t sure he could keep his cool. 

“Now, come here. Can you tell these apart?” Jim asked as he brought Leonard over to the rock, pointing to a set of blood splatters. He gazed at them for a minute, smelling them, but he couldn’t tell them apart. 

“No? Am I supposed to? All I smell is you and wet dog but I can’t tell them apart.” Leonard said as he glanced up at Jim questioningly, hoping for an answer. 

“Another cool trick we can do, just like the smell thing before, think about me. Not in that way though, pervert.” Jim said with a small laugh as he saw Leonard’s lips creep up into a lopsided grin. 

Leonard concentrated as he had before, thinking about Jim and the night they met, to their slowly developing relationship. Leonard tilted his head as certain blood splatters began to glow ever so faintly under the moonlight, Leonard looked at Jim with a quizzical look. 

“Cool, huh?” Jim said with a grin, pointing to a different set of blood splatters, pulling his silver sword from its holster on his back. “Now we just follow the other splatters and hope it leads us where we need to go.”

Jim and Leonard made their way slowly through the thick brush and trees, following the small blood trail from an injured lycan. Jim also helped Leonard step more quietly so he didn’t sound like an elephant stomping through the twigs and branches. 

The two now silently crept through the forest on high alert, Jim constantly on a swivel as he looked around them, nose in the air, looking for anything amiss, but the forest was quiet, very quiet. 

“Lavender.” Leonard said suddenly as he stopped in his tracks, nose in the air as he whipped his head to the right, staring further into the thick trees and changing course. 

“What? Are you sure?” Jim said quizzically, he didn’t smell anything other than the lycans blood trail as he gazed in the direction where Leonard was going. 

“Very.” Leonard said quietly as he headed toward the source of the smell as it continued to get stronger the further in the forest he went. “Marco?” Leonard whispered only as loudly as he dared, hoping the vampire was close enough to hear him. 

There was a sudden rustle to their right, both Jim and Leonard whipping their heads in sync towards the new noise. Jim instinctively placed himself between Leonard and the noise, but Leonard pulled him back so that they were side by side, as they stared into the trees. 

The noise stopped almost as soon as it began before a soft thump could be heard behind them, they whirled around quickly, Jim’s blade glinting in the moonlight. Leonard took a protective step towards the noise, putting himself between the noise and Jim, only to be stopped by Jim’s blade across his chest, halting him. 

“Ahh lovers quarrel, neither one letting their other fight their battles, it’s cute really.” Marco said with a chuckle as he exited the treeline into their view. “It’s nice to see that the bromance is alive and well.”

Both Leonard and Jim let out a sigh of relief and rolled their eyes at the same time, Jim dropping his sword from Leonard’s chest. 

“They do say that when couples have been together a long time, they start mimicking each other, you two must have set a record.” Marco continued to chuckle as he approached Jim and gave him a hug, the blonde hugging him back tightly, then punched him in the arm. 

“Enough with the terrible jokes, what’s going on here?” Jim said as he watched Marco give Leonard a small, awkward hug as the brunette wasn’t expecting it. 

“Right, sorry, couldn’t help it.” Marco let out a small sigh before continuing. “I’ve been out here since the day that I left, searching everywhere but getting nowhere, Lorcan’s scent ends abruptly just over there and I haven’t been able to figure it out. No signs of lycan activity anywhere in this area besides that blood trail, which I followed to a small river but ends there.” Marco said as he pointed to the different areas as he talked. 

“Marco, quiet.” Jim said suddenly as he silently brought his sword back up in front of him and Marco immediately halted as he followed Jim’s eyes, seeing nothing.

“Jim?” Leonard asked in a whisper as he watched Jim continue to stare off into the forest. Jim only brought his finger up to his lips, telling them to be quiet, then holding out his hand and signaling them to stay there. Leonard immediately protested silently, arguing with Jim with various hand signals that he wasn’t letting Jim go off on his own. 

Jim insisted with a final hand gesture, one that Leonard took none too kindly and met with a scowl, that he finally gave up and let Jim investigate as he and Marco stood silently, waiting for any noise or hint of what Jim was hearing.

Jim silently stalked into the thick forest with his sword out and ready as he disappeared into the thick brush and out of Leonard and Marco’s view. The two exchanged worried glances but stayed where Jim told them to, much to their disapproval.

After what felt like ages, Leonard was getting ready to go after Jim, when the forest suddenly lit up with yells and muzzle flashes coming from a silenced weapon. The yells and gun fire had stopped almost as soon as they started as they both heard a soft “thump” coming from the bushes.

“Jim!” Leonard yelled into the trees, not caring who heard him as he raced toward the noises, only to be stopped at the treeline by a large man, dressed in military garb holding a weapon. Another behind him held a bloodied but still in one piece Jim, who had a satisfied smirk on his face, much to Leonard’s relief.

“Three little vamps, lost in the woods? Well then by all means, let us assist you.” A voice said from behind them, the sounds of more guns cocking filled their ears as the men stepped out from the treeline, gun pressed roughly into Jim’s bloodied head.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, what have the boys gotten themselves into this time? Our boys need to be locked away and never leave the safehouse haha
> 
> This chapter is long and heavy so be ye warned, a lot happens. Hold on to your butts!
> 
> I've included a backstory for Marco, I figured he deserved one since Lorcan got his own. Hope you guys enjoy!

Leonard let out a low growl as he placed himself between the man’s gun and Marco, narrowing his eyes as if daring the man to shoot. He couldn’t safely get to Jim at the moment but he could at least help protect Marco.

“That's sweet, bloodsucker but I don’t think you’ll be able to save your friends from all of our bullets, do you?” The man chuckled, giving Leonard a sneer as the rest of his group exited the trees, all guns and laser points trained on the trio. 

“We’ve been following your friend around for days, waiting. Not very subtle is he?” The man said as he trained his gun on Marco, who looked slightly embarrassed at his apparent lack of subtlety at trying to find his brother before the man then shifted his gun, aiming his gun so the laser sight bounced across Jim’s forehead. 

“We’ve got orders for you, newbie, but these two are liabilities if you don’t cooperate.” The man said with a smirk as he moved his laser pointer from Jim’s head to his heart while the others kept their guns trained on Marco and Leonard. “I wonder what’s faster, you or my bullets?”

Leonard’s growl got louder at the mans boasting as if accepting the challenge but Jim gave him a look, pleading with him with his eyes, causing Leonard to hesitate, they were outnumbered and out manned once again. Provoking the group would do them no good and having just learned of Leonard’s apparent immunity to silver, Jim was curious, but not curious enough to see Leonard pumped full of bullets just to test the extent of his immunity. 

“Walk leech.” The man said as he poked Leonard in the chest with his gun, a smirk stretching wide across his face. Leonard’s eyes blazed a brilliant green as he glared at the lycan, he was ready to rip this guy limb from limb, only the look on Jim’s face, still pleading silently with him, held him back. 

The trio walked slowly inside the ring of lycans, gun barrels digging into their backs as they prodded them along. It was only then that Jim had realized that the scent of these Lycans was very faint, almost non existent, even to his trained nose, he briefly wondered if he was the only one who noticed. They walked over to the spot that Marco had indicated to earlier, where Lorcan’s scent had abruptly ended. 

“Hold.” The leader said, barking out the order harshly, the others obeyed immediately and held their positions, never dropping their guns. The leader went over behind a small bush and seemed to give it a solid kick before appearing to step a couple times behind the bush. The trio watched on curiously before a mechanical noise could be heard to their right. 

Three heads snapping in the direction of the sudden noise, while the lycans never moved, obviously used to the sound. The noise got louder as a large patch of earth suddenly slid back to reveal what looked to be a metal platform surrounded by a small gate, an elevator of sorts Leonard guessed. 

“You’re not the only one with tricks, blood sucker.” The leader sneered as he flicked his hand in the air, signaling the pack to round them up and move them to the platform. The pack moved them roughly onto the platform, tossing Jim unceremoniously at Leonard who just barely managed to catch the blonde before he fell on his face. 

“Jab that barrel in my back one more time you son of a bitch...” Leonard growled lowly at the man behind him who continued to jab him relentlessly in the back to get him moving to the center, not caring that Leonard flashed his fangs in warning. 

Jim silently grabbed Leonard’s arm and kept him moving forward. Now was still not the time nor the place for a blood bath, although he didn’t really care too much about the idea of getting on this elevator and riding it down to god knows where and being stuck down there with however many lycans where down there once again. The previous memory crossed his mind, causing him to shudder, which didn’t escape Leonard’s attention. Leonard pulled Jim ever slightly closer in both a protective and reassuring gesture.

Everyone loaded up on the lift as a few more buttons were pushed and the lift started its slow descent into the earth. Jim kept his head on a swivel, watching the lycans and watching their surroundings and taking it all in on high alert. Marco only looked worried, worried for their situation, he was no trained fighter like Jim, and worry for his brother and for Leonard. 

Leonard was pissed to say the least and Jim could feel it radiating off of the brunette in waves. They were back with the pack that had ruined his and Jim’s outing, had bitten and nearly killed Jim, given Leonard practically no choice and hurried his decision to turn. 

He was ready to rip apart every lycan on this lift, but the only thing holding him back was Jim’s fingertips that were barely brushing against his own, reassuring, trying to calm and ground Leonard so he wouldn’t do something that would make them all regret. 

Jim wanted nothing more than to curl his hand into Leonard’s and intertwine their fingers, but he knew he couldn’t, he couldn’t risk the lycans seeing. Jim knew that some of them had caught him and Leonard making out, but he wasn’t sure which ones now that they were human again, or what exactly these ones here knew, but he couldn’t risk giving them any more ammunition to use against them. 

Leonard could feel the meaning behind Jim’s intentions, even if it was brief, calm radiated off Jim, pleading with Leonard to settle down. Taking a deep breath, the brunette calmed down the best he could, relaxing his stance and brushing Jim’s fingertips back lightly. Jim was right, it wouldn’t do them any good to start something now, but this wasn’t over, not by a long shot. 

The lift finally hit the ground as the gate dropped from around them, allowing them to exit. The pack once more ushered them down a dim hallway, passing by other lycans who growled and sneered at them as they passed by, the trio paid them no mind, refusing to engage. 

They made their way to a large metal door, the pack leader breaking rank and pounded on it loudly in a set pattern of knocks. A small space opened up and a set of eyes stared at the pack leader, waiting silently for the leader to continue. 

“Special delivery.” The pack leader said as a wicked smile crept up along his face as he stepped aside so the man behind the door could see the trio for himself. The man grunted his approval and shut the viewing window and opened the door with a click and a loud creak. 

The pack quickly ushered the trio into a large, dim, square room that was completely empty except for three large seats at the top of a couple steps, sitting on a small platform. The room was made completely of concrete, save for a small square of an area, off center below the seats, the floor there was made of tile, with a small lip surrounding it with a small drainage hole underneath. 

Leonard didn’t have to be told what that area was for, he could smell the blood wafting faintly up from the drainage hole. He didn’t need to look at the rusty metal rings either that dotted the small lip, or the silver chain that was fastened securely to the ceiling, flecked with dried blood. 

The trio was moved adjacent to the tile area, held in place by the ring of lycans around them, jabbing guns into their fronts and backs to keep them still. Jim kept Marco close to his side and Leonard even closer as the three of them kept on high alert, Jim knew something was coming and sometimes, he just hated being right. 

“Gentlemen! Is this any way to treat our guests? My apologies.” The pack leader from their earlier outing said with a small bow and a flick of the wrist to call off the lycans. The group moved as a unit as they backed off, but still holding their guns up, ready to fire at any sudden move from the trio. 

Leonard quirked an eyebrow, as he watched the lycans fall back before staring up at the man curiously. What was he playing at? He was a royal jerk just a couple of days ago and now he wanted to play nice guy? Something was up, he had an advantage over them and Leonard was afraid that they would find out all too soon what it was. Come to find out, Leonard also hated being right. 

“I’d hate to block your view. Caleb!” The leader yelled and a man emerged from the corner shadows of the room, dragging a long chain behind him and at the end of that chain came a slow shuffling noise. As the chain slowly came into the light, Marco frantically tried to get through Leonard and Jim, only to be stopped by the sounds of gun being cocked once more, ready to fire. 

Caleb dragged Lorcan out of the shadows, barely recognizable, a former shadow of his old self even though it had only been a few days. Lorcan was beaten, bruised, cut and bloody. Jim had figured they’d used the same technique on Lorcan as they had on him at the other den and even though he was still angry at Lorcan, his hair stood on end as he growled lowly, watching Caleb chain Lorcan securely to the floor.

Lorcan was paler than Jim had ever seen him, his face was sunken and his eyes had noticeable bags under them. He figured that Lorcan probably hadn’t drank since before he left the safehouse, the lycans sure weren’t going to give him blood, his body would slowly cease to function if he went much longer without feeding. 

Lorcan spared the trio, a glance before hanging his head in defeat, staring at the tiles on the floor. Marco’s heart dropped to his stomach, the utter look of defeat in Lorcan’s eyes, the regret, the sorrow that flickered across Lorcan’s face in the brief look he gave, it was almost too much for Marco to bear as he suddenly became heavy against Jim’s side. The three of them were so absorbed in the state of Lorcan that they didn’t realize someone else had joined them. 

“Ahhh, yes, excellent. I’m so glad you could join us for the show.” A woman’s voice wafted across the room with a small laugh. Jim’s eyes instantly went wide as he jerked his head in the direction of the voice, he knew that voice. 

“Layla?... What?...” Jim started out, his mind reeling, not believing she was really there and on top of that, being here with these assholes and why she was apparently apart of this. 

The woman looked at Jim seriously for three seconds before she started to laugh, long and loud. Long enough that it gave Jim and Leonard enough time to exchange confused glances; she was the only one in the room laughing. 

“Oh James, I thought you smarter than this.” The woman said with an airy laugh as she wiped the tears from her eyes before smiling down at Jim and Leonard, who were looking even more confused, pressing her hands together in satisfaction. 

“James… James… you really ought not believe everything you’re told. Poor thing, so desperate for family that you actually believed I was your sister? Layla… dear, sweet Layla. She was a pretty little thing, until my mate here ripped her throat out and finished her off. Oh how she cried for you James, cried and begged for you to save her.” The woman began as she laughed wickedly, kissing the smirking pack leader next to her sloppily. 

Jim’s vision immediately went red at her words, the woman who he had thought was his sister, wasn’t at all and never was but had assisted in killing her in cold blood. This woman had lied to him and played him for a fool. Jim’s blood boiled as it coursed through his veins, he should have known better. He hadn’t even realized he was moving forward until Leonard grabbed both of Jim’s arms, pulling him to his broad chest tightly to now keep the blonde from doing something he’d regret. 

“Oh, and you…” The woman suddenly shifted her attention up to Leonard. “I see our plan worked perfectly, I can smell you from here.” 

“Beg pardon?” Leonard said curtly, arms tightening around Jim’s, immediately regretting answering her and giving her the satisfaction of playing her little game, whatever it was. 

“Why our plan to get you to turn of course, now you’re exactly what we want you to be so we can go about making our lycan hybrids. Did you really think it was by chance that James just so happened to find you in such a large city? That our kind hunted you to the first safe house? And that I pretended to be James’ sister who just so happened to have all the information conveniently on a USB, ready to go? Or the fact that one of my packs was watching out for you, making it seem urgent that you find out what you are? Or the fact that we found you by the lake and one of us bit you to make you decide quicker?” The woman said, almost seeming bored as she spouted off the list of coincidences that she had in fact set up this whole time. 

“That’s a low blow, even for a dog, you know our laws forbid biting!” Marco shouted getting extremely angry at the fact that they had played them all this whole time, let alone having to look at Lorcan still chained to the floor. 

“The leech killed my brother! Blood for blood! He deserves to die!” A black haired lycan growled from behind them and Jim knew it had to be the lycan that bit him and his blood suddenly ran cold. Although he could feel the angry heat that was beginning to radiate off Leonard. 

“That isn’t how that works and you know it, mutt!” Marco shouted back, not caring about getting belligerent at this point, fighting Jim at this point to let him go. He knew he wouldn’t get very far but at this point he didn’t care.

“You promised they wouldn’t… You promised he wouldn’t be harmed…” Lorcan mumbled quietly as he continued to stare at the floor unmoving. He needn’t have spoken any louder because in that moment, he might as well been shouting. 

The fight left Marco almost immediately as he stared at his brother in disbelief while Jim’s mouth dropped open slightly, leaving Leonard to stare between the two of them, piecing it together. 

Lorcan had always been a problem child of sorts, more anger than brains half the time, but one thing he had never been was a traitor. Jim’s mouth closed with an audible snap as he narrowed his eyes at Lorcan, who continued to stare at the tile floor, feeling the eyes of the ones he betrayed, boring into his back. 

Suddenly it all made sense, Lorcan was the reason why him and Leonard had gotten caught that evening, he had followed them and told the lycans which way they had gone, Jim was sure. All because Lorcan still loved Jim and he was jealous of him and Leonard, that had to be the reason. Jim cursed to himself for being so stupid once again and not seeing the signs sooner before it came to this. 

“Of course I’d tell you what you wanted to hear so you’d give me all the information I needed.” The woman snapped her fingers with a slight smirk on her face. “Thank you so very much for your help, it’s been invaluable but your services are no longer required.”

Before anyone could move or register what the woman had said, Caleb came to stand in front of Lorcan, reaching behind him and pulling out a short katana. 

As the blade glinted in the low light, Lorcan managed to turn and look his brother squarely in the face, shaking his head as Marco yelled, beginning his struggle once more to reach his brother. Marco’s world started to slow as he struggled but making no progress against Jim and Leonard’s grasp. One look into Lorcan’s pleading eyes, set his mind racing back to all those years ago.

_“Why do you have to go? I don’t want you to, it’s boring here without you.” Lorcan said in a small voice, pouting as he crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip as he stared up at his brother with sad eyes._

_“Now, now Lorcan, put those away, that’s not going to work this time. You know I have to go to town to try and make some coin for our family, I’ll be back in a few days, you’ll hardly know I’m gone. Mother is going to need you to be the man of the house while I’m gone, can you do that for me?” Marco said as he crouched down next to his little brother, wiping his tears that streamed down his small cheeks. Lorcan looked into his brother’s eyes before wiping his nose on his arm and nodded bravely._

_“‘There’s a good lad, now give me a big hug to last me the journey.” Marco said with a large grin and held out his arms expectantly. Lorcan’s frown turned into a small smile as he leapt into Marco’s waiting arms and gave his brother the biggest hug he could muster._

_“I love you.” Lorcan said quietly, his voice even smaller, almost choking all over again on the emotion of not having his brother around._

_“I love you too, Lorcan. It’s only for a few days, chin up, now go see if mother needs help with chores, run along.” Marco told Lorcan as he spun the boy around and shooed him back in the direction of the house. Lorcan reluctantly obeyed and took off on his small legs, running back up on the porch._

_Marco hopped on his horse and took off at a light gallop toward town. He had high hopes of being able to sell his wares and goods or being able to work for some coin to buy more food to help his family through the long winter ahead._

_Too bad fate seems to have a mind of her own._

_The only noise that Marco could hear were his horses thundering hooves beneath him, it was getting dark outside but Marco was making good time, he didn’t want to stop. The sooner he got to town, the sooner he’d start and have more time to make money._

_Suddenly, movement caught his attention, further out in the trees. Marco squinted into the trees, barely able to see anything in the rapidly fading light. He knew he should have stopped for the night at the last small town he passed through. He’d allowed his horse food and water and a short rest before he was back on the trail._

_There were rumors that spread through the towns, of creatures in the night that would take unsuspecting travelers and children, never to be seen from again. Marco always thought the tales to be silly, just something to tell the children so they’d be home, safe in their beds by nightfall._

_As flickers of movement kept appearing and disappearing from his peripheral view, Marco began second guessing himself. Those rumors were just that, rumors. Right? Marco’s heartbeat ramped up as he began rethinking his previous stance on the matter when all of a sudden his horse whinnied in protest before coming to a halt._

_“Whoa Spirit, easy boy.” Marco said but the horse wasn’t listening, it skirted left to right, stamping its feet repeatedly before rearing up on its hind legs and kicking at the open air, knocking Marco off in the process. The horse as if sensing its new found freedom, took off at a run back the way they came._

_“Spirit! Get back here!” Marco yelled as he tried to take off after his horse but there was no way he’d be able to catch him in the inky blackness of the forest. He was alone as he started the long walk back to the town, trying to find Spirit along the way, nothing but the hooting of owls and the chirping of crickets to keep him company._

_Marco only made it a few more feet before the forest went instantly still and silent, like it was taking a breath and holding it in, almost in preparation for what was coming._

_“Hello?” Marco said shakily into the dark trees, his hair sticking up on the back of his neck, something was wrong, very wrong. He began to take off at a run without waiting for a reply, trying to make it back to the faint light of the town in the distance, back to safety._

_Marco’s feet kicked the dirt as his legs carried him as fast as they could go, it was only then that he noticed the shaking in the bushes, the eerie silence as a shadow raced along beside him._

_Somehow he managed to will his legs to move even faster, but he still wasn’t fast enough as the shadow crossed his path in a blur, causing Marco to trip over his own feet, sending him toppling head over heels before coming to rest in the middle of the dirt path._

_“Please, don’t do this!” Marco stammered nervously, trying to catch his breath as he jumped up to his feet, too tired to make himself start running again. “I have a brother, mother…” Marco tried to beg as the shadow seemed to move all around him, never staying in one place, causing Marco to turn in circles, trying to keep up._

_“Please…” was the last desperate plea to cross Marco’s lips before he was silenced, the last thing Marco remembered was nothing more than the glint of moonlight on a pair of fangs and a pair of soft glowing eyes before his world turned black and he remembered no more._

_———-_

_Marco sat back at the end of a small cave, surrounded by animals he had caught during the night, still wondering how the hell it all happened._

_The stories were true, more than true and he was now one of those creatures that everyone warned their children about, a creature that was a slave to the night._

_Leaning his head against the cave wall, Marco closed his eyes, thinking about his brother and mother and how much he missed them. His heart squeezed in his chest at the thought of them, what they possibly thought of his disappearance, if they even survived the winter without him._

_Marco felt extremely guilty but it couldn’t be helped, he couldn’t go back to his family the way that he was, at least not in the beginning. The creature that bit him was scared off by something else, it wasn’t allowed to finish the job and when Marco came to, he was alone and in a world of hell and agony._

_He had managed to crawl to this cave and collapse, for how long, he didn’t know. When he awoke he was exhausted, and ravenous, ready to eat half the forest with his new bloodlust, but he taught himself control, he wouldn’t allow himself to be a mindless animal. Especially if he wanted to see his little brother again someday, he wanted that more than anything, it kept him going on nights like these._

_Fall had quickly turned to winter, then into spring, to summer, and now finally back to fall once more. One whole year Marco had isolated himself, teaching himself how to survive, figuring things out as he went, which wasn’t very fun the first few times he stayed out in the sun too long._

_He finally felt confident enough in himself to begin the journey back home. He had gone to the nearby village at night, hanging out in the streets, taking in all the smells. Finally he had gotten to the point where he could control himself and fight down his hunger to the point where he didn’t want to eat everyone and everything in sight._

_Marco blurred through the trees, making the trip back home in less than half the time it took Spirit to make. He never did find that damned horse now that he thought about it, he hoped that someone had found him and gave him a nice home._

_Marco slowed down as he reached the edge of their property, slowly making his way through the field, keeping his eyes and ears open to any threats or watching eyes. He reached their small farmhouse and peeked in the window from a distance, everything looked to be the same as before he left._

_He breathed out a small sigh of relief as he saw his mother in the kitchen going through a small pile of vegetables from her garden that she no doubt had pulled this morning. Marco continued to creep around to the next window before he spied the thick mop of black hair that could belong to no one but his brother._

_Tears welled in Marco’s eyes as the sight, he was so relieved to find that his mother and brother had somehow made it through the year without him. How they must have worried, struggled without him, they must still have so many questions. He debated on turning to leave on the spot, he shouldn’t be here, they’ve probably already properly mourned for him, it wouldn’t be right for him to barge back in, seemingly back from the dead, well not so much that last bit._

_Marco watched as his mother ushered his brother up the stairs and to his bedroom, it was then he noticed just how much his brother had grown in just a year, he must have shot up at least half a foot it seemed, but he was far too skinny for Marcos liking._

_Marco silently leapt onto the roof of the porch overhang and crept up to Lorcan’s window. He sat down outside the window as he listened to his mother tell Lorcan a bedtime story and sing her song to him as she tucked him in. Marco breathed out a heavy sigh as he heard her retreating footsteps back down into the kitchen._

_Marco waited a few minutes more to make sure his mother would stay downstairs before he turned to the window, watching his little brother trying to go to sleep. Marco made his decision, he moved in front of the window and gently shimmied it open as he slipped inside, making no noise as he came to stand by Lorcans bedside._

_“Lorcan… wake up.” Marco said gently as he crouched down so as not to scare his brother when he woke up to a tall man looming over him._

_Lorcan blinked blearily awake, barely having been asleep as he suddenly locked eyes with Marco. Lorcans eyes went wide as he looked at his brother who was wearing a wide grin, one he remembered so fondly._

_“Marco!” Lorcan exclaimed as he shot up in bed and hugging his brother tightly around the neck. “You’re back! You’re back! Where have you been? I missed you so much. Mother has been so worried, she thought you dead. I never did though, I knew you were tougher than that.”_

_“Easy Lorcan, I’m here.” Marco chuckled as he held his brother in both of his arms in a tight hug, he never thought he’d be able to do this ever again and now that he was, he couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be._

_“What did mother say? Where is she? Is she okay?” Lorcan asked as he pulled away from Marco slightly, having half expected their mother to have followed Marco up the stairs and making a fuss the whole time about how much she missed him and loved him._

_“Lorcan, listen to me, this is important.” Marco started out as he placed his hands firmly on his brothers shoulders. Lorcan nodded for his brother to continue. “You cannot tell mother I’m here, under any circumstances okay? If she finds out I’ve been here, I can’t come back, do you understand?”_

_Marco knew he was taking a big risk here, Lorcan wasn’t exactly the best secret keeper, but it was worth the risk for seeing the smile on Lorcan’s face as soon as he realized it was him._

_“I don’t understand, why…” Lorcan began to ask, face skewed in confusion at Marco’s request. Why couldn’t mother know?_

_“Promise me, Lorcan. Promise me or I have to leave forever.” Marco reaffirmed, ignoring Lorcan’s questions for now. He figured his secret would be safer for everyone if his mother never knew, she’d ask too many questions, she knew the stories, she’d figure it out. Even if Lorcan somehow figured it out, he’d probably think it was the best thing ever, and his tales could be chalked up to a young boys imagination._

_“I promise! I promise! Please don’t go, please don’t leave me again.” Lorcan started to tear up at the thought of his brother leaving again as he threw himself into his brothers sturdy arms, tears streaming down his face._

_“Alright Lorcan, I’ll stay for a bit, but you have to listen to everything I tell you, okay?. What do you say to a game of fireflies?” Marco asked as he watched Lorcan’s eyes light up at the suggestion, although it was starting to get cooler now at night and the fireflies would soon all be gone but still a few lingered._

_Marco smiled at his brother as Lorcan clambered out of bed, wearing nothing but his pajamas as he slid on a small pair of shoes. Marco walked up to his brother and picked him up effortlessly in his arms before making his way back to the window._

_“Don’t look.” Marco said as he placed his hand over Lorcan’s eyes and climbing out the window and making his way to the edge of the overhang and stepped off. Nothing but the quiet whistle of the air surrounding them gave away that they were falling as Marco landed silently on his feet, releasing his brother on the ground._

_“Come on, come on! I have so much to show you! Clarabelle had calves this spring, I found this really cool cave down by the creek, oh! Do you remember when…” Lorcan went on a mile a minute, never giving Marco a chance to reply, chattering to the air as Marco listened intently to everything his brother said, oh how he missed him dearly._

_Marco followed Lorcan silently around their property as his brother continued to chatter and tell him everything he had missed in the past year. It wasn’t much to be honest, not much went out out here but he was interested all the same._

_Marco still couldn’t get over how much his little brother had seemed to grow and how much the past year had seemed to age him. Marco couldn’t help but feel guilty. Lorcan had to step up to help their mother take care of the farm and the lad was only eight this past spring. Marco should have been here, he should have never tried to goto that town after dark…_

_“... Marco, are you even listening?” Lorcan asked as he turned around and tried to get his brothers attention by waving a hand in his face._

_“Yes, Lorcan. You were going on about Mrs. O’Hare’s piglets, yes?” Marco replied as he gazed down at his brother’s impatient look with a smile. Lorcan let out a small huff as he continued to talk about the piglets and how she had promised him one if he helped her around her farm this summer._

_“Look Marco, look!” Lorcan said suddenly as he gazed and pointed behind Marco with a grin on his face. A couple of the last fireflies of the season flitted and blinked just behind where they stood. Lorcan took off at a run to go catch them but got ahead of himself as he tripped over his own feet and fell heavily to the ground._

_“I’m okay!” Lorcan stated almost immediately as Marco hurried over to help him up with a small chuckle and a slight eyeroll._

_“When are you ever going to learn to slow down, Lorcan?” Marco asked as he continued to laugh and brushed his little brother pajamas off the best he could._

_“Never.” Lorcan replied back with a large grin and a boyish twinkle in his eye as he took off once more, chasing the fireflies across their wheat field._

_Marco hung back for a few moments and just enjoyed the slight breeze on the air, granted he couldn’t feel the temperature of the air but he figured it would be slightly cool by now and it was nice all the same. The laughter coming from Lorcan filled his ears, making him smile, realizing just how much be had missed his brother, missed his home._

_“Come on, Marco!” Lorcan called impatiently from somewhere off in the field. Marco smiled as he took off into the field after his brother._

_After a good hour or so, Marco could tell that Lorcan was getting tired. It was late, Marco had lost track of time but he figured he should get his brother to bed, then investigate this cave Lorcan had said he had found near the creek before the sun decided to rise._

_“Come on, Lorcan. Time to get you back into bed.” Marco said as he scooped his little brother off the grass and into his arms. Lorcan was already half asleep and only whimpered his disapproval in Marcos ear._

_Marco couldn’t help but to smile, but it quickly fell almost as soon as it had come. This would be the only way he could spend time with his brother, coming to steal him away for just a few precious hours in the night. He wasn’t sure how long they could keep this up, but any time at all with his brother was worth it._

_Marco made his way back to the porch awning and quietly and gracefully leapt back up onto the second floor effortlessly, even with Lorcans dead weight in his arms. He made his way over to Lorcans bed and laid the boy on the blanket and took his shoes off before tucking him in._

_“Don’t go, please.” Lorcan whined quietly as Marco turned to go jump out of the window, making Marco stop in his tracks, turning slowly, he made his way back to Lorcans side and crouched down next to him._

_“I have to Lorcan, I don’t have a choice. One day you’ll understand, okay? But for now, this is the way it has to be. If you can keep my secret then I can keep coming back as often as possible. Do you still promise?” Marco asked as he brushed the jet black hair from his brothers eyes, getting a soft, sleepy nod in reply._

_Marco smiled once more as his brother fell fast asleep, exhausted from all the excitement and running around. Marco took one last look at his brother before leaping once more out of the window and sped off into the night, feeling lighter and more content than he had since before his change._

_This became an almost nightly routine. Marco would come and take an eagerly awaiting Lorcan out on small adventures around the farm. Marco loved spending time with his brother, almost to the point that he felt selfish, so much so that Marco would make it a point to help Lorcan around the farm with as much chores as he could manage overnight after he tucked Lorcan back into bed._

_Marco almost believed this was all too good to be true, that somehow him and his brother could continue to keep this up, but remember fate?_

_One dreadful night, in the middle of a particularly bad winter, Marco made his way through the snow and up onto the porch awning as he usually did, except now he took to staying up in Lorcan’s room where it was warmer for his brother._

_Marco placed his fingers on the window but was halted in his tracks by a wall rattling cough, followed by quiet murmurs that Marco immediately recognized as his mother._

_He cleared a small spot on the window and peered inside to see Lorcan laying in bed and his mother hovering over him with a damp cloth, patting his forehead and singing to him soothingly. Marco frowned slightly as he continued to watch his sick brother through the window for a few more moments before he sat down on the awning next to the window and kept a vigil while he listened to his mother’s song, occasionally interrupted by Lorcan’s coughing._

_The days and nights drug on slowly that week, every night Marco went to check on his brother, even sneaking over as much as he could during the day since the sun wasn’t out as much in the winter. Marco heard the doctor coming up the small path to their farm and jumped up and blurred to the house._

_Marco made his way back to his brothers window and listened to the doctor asking Lorcan a few questions and doing a few tests. Once the doctor gave Lorcan a shot and made sure he was comfortable, he motioned to Marcos mother fo follow him downstairs._

_Marco leapt down off the awning and made his way closer to a window where his mother and the doctor were talking, he once again cleared the window as he gazed inside where he could see the doctor shaking his head and his mother's face in her hands._

_“I’m afraid he’s getting worse Ms. Wright. If he continues like this, there’s not much more we can do for him I’m afraid, he’s going to have to fight this with what little antibiotics I have left.” The doctor said glumly as he fastened his medical bag back closed, shaking his head softly as he delivered the bad news._

_Marco’s heart sunk down into the deepest part of his stomach and stayed there for a long time. He didn’t move whenever he heard the doctor make his way to the front door to leave, or when his mother made her way into her bedroom and cried herself to sleep for losing not one, but possibly two sons._

_He only moved whenever he heard his brothers deep and raspy cough coming from above him. Moving quickly he made his way back up and this time letting himself into Lorcan’s window. Marco could see the fine sheen of sweat, glistening in the moonlight on his brothers pale skin._

_Whatever this was, it was taking hold quick. Marco had only been gone two days prior to his brother getting sick so he could hunt outside of the area and now his brother was next to death. He knew that his little brother had to be sick whenever Lorcan didn’t even acknowledge Marco’s presence, only continued to cough and wheeze, trying to get air into his lungs._

_The sight crushed Marco completely, his brother already looked so lifeless, his young and youthful glow and happiness was all but gone from him. Marco didn’t hardly recognize his brother as he made his way to his bedside and stood watch over his brother while their mother slept._

_The longer Marco stood there and wiped his brother’s forehead, the more his mind wandered, trying to figure out what he could do to help his brother. Then the rag fell out of Marco’s hand as it fell to the bed next to Lorcan’s head._

_He could turn his brother, turn him and they’d have more time, infinite time together. No… he couldn’t do that could he? Lorcan was just a boy… Just a boy on death's door. Would letting Lorcan die really be a better choice than changing him? At least they would be together. His poor mother would be left alone but he figured she’d be alone anyway if Lorcan did die._

_He was torn between two impossible decisions. What would Lorcan want? Surely not to die? Surely he’d want to live and be with his big brother, even if that meant he’d be a vampire._

_Before Marco could change his mind, he leaned over, feeling his fangs drop as he gently bit into Lorcan’s neck. The young boys eyes shot open, his mouth open in a silent shout as the venom coursed through his small body._

Lorcan mouthed to his brother that it was okay with a small smile and that he was sorry before the blade was brought down quickly, cleaving his head from his shoulders without any resistance. 

Marco’s guttural cry filled the room as Lorcan’s body slumped sideways, falling heavily to the floor, blood pouring down the small drainage hole, while his head mercifully landed facing away from the trio. 

Jim and Leonard stood as still as statues as Marco continued to wail beside them, dropping to his knees and leaning against Jim’s legs for what little support he could gather. 

Leonard could feel the rage building up inside Jim, it was radiating off the blonde in waves that came crashing down over him. Leonard had never cared for Lorcan but even he had to admit that he didn’t deserve to be beaten and beheaded; punished for sure, but not killed, not like this. He tried to reach out to Jim, to calm him down, but he was far too late. 

“What the hell are you playing at? Lorcan had nothing to do with this! This is between you and me!” Jim wrenched from Leonard’s grasp, stepping forward and pointed at the woman who had lied to him, manipulated him this whole time into doing exactly what she wanted without him even realizing it. 

“Oh James, you have an over inflated sense of self worth. We only need this one now, you are of no matter.” The woman said as she gestured to Leonard before snapping her fingers once again. 

Leonard’s head snapped to the side as he heard the shuffle of feet. The man who had called for Jim’s blood was quickly starting to advance with a satisfied smirk on his face before breaking out in a short run before his body started to quake and before Leonard could fully turn around, the man had already shifted into a large black lycan, bounding toward them. The very same one who had bitten Jim by the lake. 

Jim was only a couple seconds behind Leonard’s reaction but it wasn’t fast enough, his attention had been on the woman too long. The lycan was bounding toward them fast, jaws snapping and drool flying behind him with a murderous glint in its eye. Leonard knew there was only one reason for this scenario, the lycan had only one thing on its mind; revenge and to finish the job he started by the lake. 

The lycan crouched as it prepared its attack, eyes fixed squarely on Jim who was still not fully prepared for the attack. Leonard did the only thing he could think to do, he quickly pushed Jim out of the way, sending the blonde down to the ground behind Marco. The lycan was already in mid attack, too late to stop as it had launched itself to the space where Jim used to be and Leonard now occupied as it barreled into the brunette at full speed. 

Unlike Jim, Leonard was ready and had a split second to brace himself as the lycan crashed into him full force. Leonard skidded back a couple inches as he leaned his shoulder down and took the force of the lycans hit, but he should have just stepped aside. The lycan took the opportunity of Leonard’s exposed shoulder as it clamped its jaws once again into flesh. 

“Len! No!” Jim cried as he tried to scramble up from the floor as his heart fell into his stomach at the sight of the lycan’s jaws biting down firmly into Leonard’s shoulder.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well what an exciting previous chapter, amirite? 
> 
> Jim finding out he's been played this whole time, Leonard finding out what the lycans want with him exactly and that all of this was a set up and getting bit! oh no! And Marco; poor Marco. Having to sit back and watch his brother and not being able to do anything to save him this time :( Poor Lorcan...
> 
> This chapter is quite a bit shorter so I apologize but I really want to keep the next two chapters separate instead of combining them.

Leonard’s cry mixed with the lycans growl filled the room as the two struggled for dominance, the lycan trying to rake and claw at Leonard, the brunette trying to grab the lycan to get it off of him. The lycan held on to Leonard’s shoulder as it shook its head, trying to get the brunette down to the ground, but Leonard wasn’t going down that easily and gritted his teeth.

Jim stared up helplessly from the floor, going over what he could do in his head quickly. He wanted to help but he was afraid to get in the middle as the heavy weights battled it out in front of him. He didn’t want to distract Leonard and cause him to lose any ground he was making and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of the lycans jaws once again, that wouldn’t do either one of them any favors.

Leonard moved and planted his feet more firmly and finally managed to land a solid blow to the lycans ribs and the sound of broken bones now filled the air. The lycan yelped loudly, releasing Leonard’s shoulder as it fell back a couple steps. 

Leonard took the opportunity with the stunned lycan and quickly reared back and let loose a punch with his uninjured arm and hit the lycan square in the muzzle with a satisfying crunch as teeth, blood, and drool went flying. 

The lycan let out a loud yelping cry, whining loudly as blood poured down it's broken muzzle, dripping to its chest as it fell to the ground in a heavy heap. Leonard glared down at the unmoving lycan with a scowl on his face, shaking his hand out of habit before realizing he room was deadly silent as everyone now stared at him, the beaten and broken lycan already forgotten. 

“Anyone else?!” Leonard growled out a challenge, to which no one made a move for him or Jim. “I didn’t think so.” Leonard huffed quietly as he finally started to feel the lycans venom course through his veins, causing him to shake slightly on his feet before falling to one knee, breathing heavy.

“Shit, Len.” Jim muttered as he scrambled quickly to his feet and skidded over to where Leonard sat hunched on the floor, immediately assessing the others shoulder. “Why?” Jim breathed quietly as he pulled back the brunette’s shirt and took in the mangled mess that was now Leonard’s shoulder, his heart dropped into his stomach. At least if he had been bitten again, Leonard might have been able to save him, now they were truly screwed. 

“You fucking idiot! Now you’ve done it! All that work now for nothing! Go lock him up, now!” The woman screeched as members quickly scrambled to take the beaten and bloody lycan out of the room unceremoniously. 

“I couldn’t let… not again…” Leonard grunted, ignoring the woman's’ screams as he let out a sharp cry of his own as he stretched his neck away from Jim in an almost unnatural way. 

“Len?” Jim said in a concerned voice as he watched helplessly as the man he loved fought with the venom coursing through his veins, knowing it was only a matter of time and there was nothing he could do. This time, Jim was extremely glad to be wrong. 

Leonard stretched out his arm, balling his fists as he grunted and groaned, fighting with the fire that coursed through him. The lycan venom was nothing like he had experienced with the vampire venom, it was more harsh, made him feel more raw. Jim didn’t know what to do so he grabbed Leonard’s arms, trying to hold him reassuringly. 

Jim looked for Marco briefly who was no longer beside him but no one else seemed to take notice as Leonard had everyones complete attention. Jim couldn’t do anything about it just yet and didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that Marco was missing. 

Leonard pushed Jim away from him more roughly than he intended for the blondes own safety, sending Jim flat on his ass and skidding back a couple feet from Leonard. The brunette had dropped to all fours as his body began to vibrate slightly, his mangled shoulder had slowly begun to heal. 

“Oh this is brilliant, just brilliant!” The woman exclaimed gleefully, clapping and pressing her hands together firmly as her and her mates eyes were glued on Leonard, with grins on both of their faces. 

Leonard drew in on himself, panting and emitting deep, breathy growls as he continued to vibrate, shaking his head back and forth. Jim was back at his side almost immediately, trying to get Leonard to look at him, trying to help. Jim finally managed to get Leonard’s face into his hands, making the brunette look up at him and immediately dropped his face. 

Instead of Leonard’s deep, soft hazel, they were replaced with a pair of harsh amber eyes, peering up at Jim, startling him and he dropped his hands to the floor and shuffled backwards in shock as he gazed at Leonard in disbelief. The brunette’s canines began to elongate painfully as he clamped his mouth closed. Jim could hear Leonard’s bones start to shift under his skin, then deep russet fur began to sprout on his arms as the brunette balled himself in the middle of the floor. 

“No!” Leonard managed to half cry, half growl as he shook his head, grounding himself on the floor, breathing heavy as he shook with each breath. His canines slowly turning back to normal, the dark russet fur was gone almost as quickly as it had first appeared. 

Jim recovered from his shock and hurried back to Leonard, taking the brunette’s face back into his hands, thanking his lucky stars that a bright pair of hazel eyes was now looking back at him. Jim brought Leonard’s head to his chest, hugging him tightly as Leonard rested his sweaty forehead against Jim, as the after shock continued to make him tremble slightly. 

“My god, no one has ever resisted the first change, not since…” the pack leader began but was quickly cut off by a sharp pain as he glanced down to find a hand protruding through his chest, holding his heart as it beat briefly. “Oh” the leader managed to say with a look of disbelief in his eyes before crumpling to the ground. 

Marco stood behind the leader, holding onto the heart as the blood drained down his forearm and on top of the fallen leader with a look of disgust smeared across his face. 

“Holy shit.” Jim muttered quietly as he stared up at Marco in almost disbelief, his attention briefly taken off Leonard. He had never seen Marco display such a violent act, granted the older vampire had never needed to before but now he had every right and reason to go against his beliefs.

If the room wasn’t quiet before, it was deadly silent now, no one daring to move, barely even breathing. No one had noticed that the woman who was there mere moments before had mysteriously disappeared before the incident had occurred. The rooms attention shifted back to Leonard as he stood shakily off the ground with a little help from Jim to steady his feet. 

“Are you alright?” Jim said as he pulled back Leonard’s torn shirt to check his shoulder, but it was already completely healed. Jim ran his fingers along Leonard’s shoulder lightly, almost not believing what he was seeing. He looked up into Leonard’s eyes in awe, resisting the urge to kiss him silly but refrained in present company, he was certain that he was going to lose Leonard for sure this time. 

“I’m alright, Jim.” Leonard said tenderly, slightly out of breath as he grabbed Jim’s hand gently and squeezed reassuringly, getting lost in those concerned, deep pools of blue. Their moment didn’t last long as Leonard heard shuffling coming from behind Jim, he automatically swung Jim around behind him protectively, growling lowly at the approaching lycan. 

Marco blurred down to stand next to Jim, heart discarded carelessly to the floor but he was still covered in the leaders blood as he too glared at the lycan with a fire in his eyes that Jim had never seen before. 

“Easy, I mean you no harm.” The leader who earlier had been so cocky and full of himself said as he put down his gun slowly and raised his hands up and made his way closer to the trio carefully. 

“That’s close enough, dog.” Marco barked, completely ignoring the lycans words as he took a step closer from around Leonard, almost standing shoulder to shoulder, his features dark and boding.

Leonard echoed Marco’s warning with a low warning growl that reverberated in his chest, similar to the growl he had discovered with Jim, stopping the man dead in his tracks but still kept his hands up. Even sweaty and panting, Leonard looked like a force to be reckoned with.

“We want to help you.” The lycan said slowly, standing still, giving no indication that he wanted anything else but for them to listen. At his words, the rest of the group that had weapons, lowered them slowly. 

“Bullshit.” Jim growled as he tried to take a small step out from behind Leonard, but was stopped by the brunette’s protective hand, keeping Jim firmly in place behind him. Jim let out a small huff and a short eyeroll but he had to admit he kind of liked this side of Leonard; a lot. 

The brunette’s chest rumbled quietly, differently than the growl he had given the lycans and Jim knew that it was directed at him. Almost like Leonard could read his mind or feel his mood, it sent a small shiver down Jim’s spine, to which Leonard gave a small chuckle that only he could hear. So he did know; great. 

Jim shook his head as he gathered himself and brought himself back in the moment, they had bigger issues to deal with and at the moment those issues all had their eyes trained on the trio.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh a very interesting development indeed ;) Now the question lies, what the heck is going on?
> 
> Another fairly short chapter, only because it's pretty information heavy, with also a pretty big surprise :) enjoy!

“I speak the truth, I swear.” The lycan said once more as he looked nervously between the trio, who continued to look murderous, wondering how exactly to get an Elite vampire that's been trained to kill them all his life, a vampire of whom they’d just killed his brother, and a newly made apparent hybrid that wasn’t on their side, to hear him out. He didn’t exactly like his odds but he tried anyway. 

“I know of a way for you to believe me, please, someone you’ll listen to…” The lycan tried once more, this was the only way for them to hear him out, he stared solely at Jim, asking him the unasked question. Marco and Leonard followed the lycans eyes and stared at Jim, waiting to see what Jim chose, whether or not to trust these lycans after everything they had put them through. 

Jim’s mouth opened and shut as he tried to decide what to say. On one hand he didn’t trust a lycan, not one little bit, but on the other hand they didn’t really have a choice and if the lycans had wanted to kill them, they could have already. Jim decided to go against every fiber of his being that was screaming at him to not say the word that he was getting ready to say. 

“Fine.” Jim said dryly, the word tumbling out of his mouth, hardly believing it was his voice giving the okay to a lycan. The lycan smiled slightly; relieved. He turned slowly and nodded at his second in command who bowed and left slowly, hands in the air, not taking his eyes off the trio. 

They all waited in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity. The smell of fresh blood and the tension hung thick in the air, making everyone; especially Marco, very uncomfortable. Both sides refusing to let down their guard as the trio continued to glare around the room. 

Suddenly, the door creaked opened once more, heads snapping in the direction of the noise and the same lycan came back through the door, holding it open. The sound of soft footfalls could be heard coming ever closer to the door before they stopped just in the entryway, barely able to be seen in the dim light. 

As the person got more confident, they stepped slowly into the room, allowing themselves to be fully bathed in the dim light. Jim took in a sharp intake of breath, eyes going wide as he was suddenly rooted in place, thankful that he didn’t actually need to breathe. 

Standing just inside the room was a young woman, who looked to be only slightly younger than Jim. She was fairly tall, slender and defined, she wore her hair short, but there was no mistaking it. The sandy blonde hair that sat atop her head, paired with icy blue eyes that reflected what little light there was in the room only meant one thing to Jim. 

“Layla… is it…” Jim breathed out as he continued to stare in awe, he wanted to believe so badly, this woman looked just like he had imagined his sister would look, but this time he had to be certain, he couldn’t make the same mistake again. Even Leonard shifted uncomfortably on his feet, as if adjusting to the new weight that suddenly fell in the room. Marco stilled as well as his icy glare dropped slightly from his face, replaced with shock. 

“Oh, James… it’s really me. It’s been far too long, brother.” Layla said as her mouth turned into a smile as she stared at her brother who was still standing slightly behind Leonard, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Tears pricked at her eyes as she watched the realization and the relief suddenly come over Jim’s features, and before she knew it, she was wrapped tightly in Jim’s arms. 

Jim wasted no time in blurring over to his sister, Leonard hadn’t even tried to stop him this time, not that he had time to with how fast Jim had moved around him. Jim picked Layla up off the floor slightly and brought her in for what would normally be a bone crushing hug to a human, but for them it was perfect. They stayed like that for a few more brief moments before the lycan in the middle of the room cleared his throat. 

“Yes, right.” Layla said as he pulled back slightly, looking into Jim’s eyes before her eyes fell to Leonard sadly then back to Jim. “We have much to discuss, brother. Come.” 

Layla motioned Leonard and Marco to follow as they hesitantly came over to stand by Jim, still slightly confused and overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. The lycan in the middle of the room fell in line behind them, making sure to give them their space as he shut the door and followed the rest down the long hallway. 

Layla led the trio to a small room, gesturing for them to enter as they all filed inside, including the male lycan bringing up the rear. They all took seats at a small table, looking rather nervous and confused, especially Jim. 

“Where do I even begin?” Layla mused as she made her way over to a chair on the other side of the trio and took a seat and folded her hands on the table, there was so much to discuss and a lot to try and explain.

“I usually find at the beginning to be useful.” Leonard said with a slow drawl, earning a slight glare from Jim and a small laugh from Marco. 

“Right.” Layla said sharply, clearing her throat and choosing to ignore the dripping sarcasm in Leonard’s reply. 

“First of all, I can see that we’ve failed you, and for that I’m truly sorry.” Layla began as she looked over at Leonard with pity and remorse in her eyes. 

“Come again?” Leonard asked, utterly confused at this whole scenario. Jims “sister” not sister had set him up this whole time, yet now Jim’s actual sister is telling him she's sorry? For what?

“Let me start over. The woman you saw earlier, she goes by Accalia, she's one of the oldest lycans and the alpha of this entire region, we all answer to her.” Layla said as she glanced over at Marco who didn’t look the least bit sorry for killing her mate. “It’s true what happened brother, the lycans found me that night, she found me and they turned me. They brought me here to be trained and reared, they never told me what had happened to you, I assumed the worst. They never let me leave their compound, kept me locked up, I hated every moment of it but luckily when I was old enough, that’s when Blaez found me.”

Blaez inclined his head to the trio in greeting. Jim fixed him with an icy glare that the lycan didn’t acknowledge, they were too far past that and had bigger problems at hand than to be worried about Jim suddenly being an overprotective brother. 

“He took me in under his wing, we talked and eventually I became his mate, eventually making our way here where we had hoped to stay hidden from Accalia to establish our own pack. Alas, Accalia found us and put a stop to our plans temporarily when she placed her own mate here in charge.” Jim had let out a small growl that everyone ignored except for Leonard. The brunette reached out and placed his hand on Jim's leg reassuringly. Seeming to calm the blonde down slightly, Layla continued but not before gathering a look between Leonard and Jim, putting two and two together quickly that the night at the lake wasn’t just a fling. 

“Once he learned that he could trust me completely, he brought me into their circle. Not all of the lycans hate vampires, not all of us want this war that Accalia is hell bent on creating.” Layla fixed her eyes solely on Jim as she continued. 

“I’m so sorry for the events that night at the lake, I didn’t realize that Connor would do such a thing and I reacted too slowly in getting him off of you. I was just so surprised and elated that you were there in front of me; alive, I was too late in seeing the danger. I thought I had lost you yet again, James. I thought for sure his bite was going to kill you. But you…” Layla’s gaze shifted. Now squarely on Leonard. 

“The rumors, the tests, they were all true.” Layla said quietly in almost disbelief as she took in the brunette, feeling the power and authority radiating off Leonard. “Now here you are, the only hybrid ever to be known to exist, right in front of me. The very thing we tried so hard to prevent as soon as we heard the rumors. This will not end well I’m afraid. Accalia won’t rest until she has you, until she has you to create her new breed of lycans.”

“I’m no good to her, I’m sterile.” Leonard shrugged as a matter of fact reply, as if it was the most obvious answer and solution to their situation as he relaxed ever so slightly in his seat. 

“We believe all she requires is your blood, that’s the key. At least what I gather from what little research we’ve been able to uncover and gleam from them. Your blood when synthesized correctly and injected should go about filling in the gaps in our lycan dna. It should fill the gaps that we don’t have, immunity to silver for one.” Layla said as she stopped and let that sink in. 

“Immunity to silver? Then how…” Marco asked quietly before falling silent again in thought, leaning back hard in his seat as the weight of this revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“You couldn’t, not as easily anyway. Everything that makes us vulnerable, his blood would fix, besides maybe a clean beheading. They would be virtually unstoppable.” Blaez spoke for the first time, answering Marco’s unasked question, his deep voice falling over the trio like a thick blanket as he folded his arms across his chest, looking annoyed at the prospect. 

“So wait, if you could make a breed of unstoppable lycans, why would you want to prevent that?” Leonard asked as he leaned forward in his chair, crossing his arms as he rested his elbows on top of the table. 

“Like I said, not all of us want this war. If there was a breed of seemingly unstoppable lycans, who’s to say they would stop at wiping out just the vampires? What if they go for humans next? Or the rest of us that they decide not to change? Just because were lycans, doesn’t mean we're all bloodthirsty monsters and can’t live in peace, can you not say the same James?” Layla asked calmly as she glanced from Leonard fo Jim in question. 

“How… what can we do to stop her?” Jim asked as his leg bounced nervously, making the table shake slightly, as he tried to take all of this information in, this had all gotten extremely heavy very quickly, a lot more was at stake than he first realized. This was bigger than just him and Leonard now, who knows what Accalia’s actual end goal is and Jim doesn’t want to wait around to find out like sitting ducks. 

“We have a couple small packs here that are on our side, stranglers come in almost every day but we need more numbers. Accalia’s main packs are quite large and we simply don’t have the numbers to challenge her.” Blaez said sounding more annoyed at all of their work and planning over the years, yet not having much to show for it.

Jim and Marco exchanged glances, neither needing to say anything to know what each other was thinking. Their only chance at gathering substantial support was not here in this country, they’d have to travel. The remaining vampire covens will want to know about this and only they could warn them.

After the Great War all the remaining vampires tended to stay close together, not traveling too far from their homelands anymore, while the lycans were free to spread far and wide, soon becoming the dominant presence on every continent. 

Jim had fled the others to get away, he wanted to be alone, away from the constant reminder of what he was, what he had become. Only Marco and Lorcan had followed him here and they decided to stay with him. Smaller groups usually didn’t have any trouble staying under the lycan radar, they were more concerned with the larger covens, trying to keep the vampires as disorganized as possible.

“Help like we’re going to need is going to be tough, we don’t have the numbers anymore but we’ll try to do what we can. If we want to do this, then we'll leave immediately. Maybe taking Leonard away from here for a while will give us some extra time to figure things out.” Jim said as he slowly stood from the table, the others followed suit as they all stood and exchanged glances. 

“Any help you can find will be a great help. Please be careful James, Accalia is more dangerous and cunning than you realize. Although you’ve gotten a small taste of it already.” Layla said as she stood up, glancing at Leonard before approaching Jim for a quick hug.

“And James? No hard feelings about earlier? It was all an act, I’m sorry for that but I have my part to play..” Blaez apologized as he stuck his hand out to Jim. The blonde stared at his hand for a second before looking up into the lycans eyes, seeming to size him up and gauge the truth in his words.

“No worries, no hard feelings.” Jim said, finding nothing but sincerity in the lycans deep brown eyes as he took Blaezs’ hand and shook it once firmly. Blaezs’ mouth turned up into a small grin at Jims acceptance of his apology. 

“Take care, brother.” Layla said as she pulled Jim in for another hug which Jim happily returned. “Keep this one close, protect him and keep in touch and do try to stay out of trouble won’t you?” 

“That’s a tall order, miss.” Leonard snorted out a laugh, breaking the tension in the air, receiving a small glare from Jim, but the brunette’s laugh made Jim lose his glare and start laughing too, he couldn’t deny it and there was no sense in trying. 

“Come on guys, we have a lot to do, better get to it.” Jim said with a final nod to his sister before turning and motioning to Leonard and Marco as he made the first move to the doorway with the duo quickly falling in behind him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now, that was a lot of information to process, eh? The trio has a lot of work ahead of them if they hope to stop Accalia and whatever she has planned.

The trio walked swiftly yet silently down the hallway with Blaez falling in behind to escort them out, all reeling after the information they had been given. Jim ran his hand through his hair with a small sigh, making it stick up in odd directions, this whole situation just got out of hand in just the past half an hour. 

A lot was now riding on Jim’s shoulders and he hoped that he was up to the task of keeping the knowledge that he knew his sister was alive on the down low to protect them both, keeping Leonard safe was now going to be an even more intense job, Accalia wasn’t going to beat around the bush anymore now that the cat was out of the bag as it were and last but not least, helping and comforting Marco. The older vampire would never admit it outloud, but Jim knew that he had to be hurting at the loss of his brother.

Leonard frowned slightly, he could sense and feel the stress coming off of Jim in waves and he could only guess at what was going through the blonde’s mind, but he had a few ideas. Leonard silently placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder and squeezed softly, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts and making him jump slightly at the sudden movement. Jim quickly calmed down as he quickly gazed up at Leonard’s face, offering up a tiny, reassuring smile to Leonard’s concerned frown, trying to convey that he was okay for the moment. 

They made their way back in the direction they came, making it back into the large room. Instantly Jim had wished that they had gone a different way as he could hear Marco suck in a quick breath behind him. The smell of blood still hung heavily in the air despite the quick clean up that had taken place and Marcos former mood quickly dissipated as his eyes landed on a few flecks of blood that they hadn’t cleaned up yet where his brother once lay.

“Where’s my…?” Marco began to ask as his eyes darted around the room, glaring at the remaining lycans but was cut off swiftly by Blaez who was trying to defuse the oncoming situation before Marco’s anger escalated. 

“His body has been taken out to the gardens. He will be buried with rights. You may visit if you wish?” Blaez told Marco calmly, standing in the doorway, waiting for Marco’s decision. Marco stood silently in place, eyes glued to those few flecks of still brightly colored red as he debated with himself.

“No…” Marco started out through gritted teeth, shoulders going ridgid as he let his mind wander for the right words to say. “I loved my brother, truly. I tried to do anything and everything for him, even though he was a right idiot up till the end, but I’m too angry. Too angry to mourn and give him his farewell properly, but thank you.”

Jim nodded at Marco’s decision as he came up behind the man and placed an arm around the older vampire’s shoulder for support, that was one thing that Jim had always admired about Marco, no matter what the other was going through, Marco always seemed to be able to keep his cool and think clearly. Though Jim couldn’t fault him for not going to see his brother buried, he understood, Marco needed time to mourn alone, to process and come to grips in his own time then he could visit his brother and give him his customary good byes.

“Let’s get going.” Jim said as he tightened his arm around Marco who didn’t object to the blondes reassuring grip like Jim thought he would, in fact, Jim could swear that he felt Marco lean into the touch ever so slightly. Leonard even saddled up beside Marco, offering a shoulder and trying his best to block Marcos view from the scene as Jim continued them on their way through the room. 

Blaez continued to follow behind the trio, calling out orders to the bystanding members of the pack as they went. The alpha then turned his attention back to the trio and watching them curiously. He felt a weight on his shoulders, a weight that he wanted to lift. He didn’t want things to be tense or awkward with the trio, especially with Jim when it came to Layla and how they were all previously treated. Blaez loved Layla and was more than just a mate or member of his pack, and needed to try and at least clear the air, even if they had a long way to go, maybe this would be a small stepping stone in getting Jim to trust them and work together.

“I truly am sorry about your sister, James. I had to keep her from you and you from her in order to keep you both safe. If she had known you were alive, she would have stopped at nothing to find you, it would have been her undoing. I hope someday you can forgive me and find that you can trust me when I say that I will protect your sister with my life.” Blaez said nervously to Jim as they made their way out of the large room and into the dimly lit hallway. Jim was silent for a few steps, digesting the apology he had been given.

“Well we can’t change what happened in the past. What’s important is that my sister is alive and I would hope, for your sake that it stays that way.” Jim said, swallowing a lump in his throat that was his pride as he accepted an apology from a lycan as he turned to level a knowing look at Blaez who only gave a small smile and nodded in reply, not willing to press his good fortune any further at not getting into a fight with Jim

This time while walking, instead of growls and sneers they received on the walk to the room, they were now greeted with small nods or small smiles from the lycans as they made their way to the lift, a few even bowed slightly to Leonard, thankful they didn’t have to put on a show anymore with Accalia now gone. 

“Why are they bowing? They’re creeping me out.” Leonard asked with a quirked eyebrow as he continued to watch them bow and quickly move out of the way, all of this attention was making him a tad bit uncomfortable. 

“You’re the first of your kind; ever. There’s no telling what all you’re capable of yet, do you really think they want to be on your bad side?” Blaez asked with a small laugh as he continued to follow the trio to the lift they had taken earlier. 

“Fair point.” Leonard said with a small bark of a laugh, thinking it ridiculous that all this fuss was mainly for him and that he was commanding such respect as they got situated on the lift. Blaez then hit a small button causing the gate to swing closed and the lift slowly began to rise. 

“Good luck!” Blaez called up to the trio, giving them a small salute before disappearing back down the hallway, heading back to meet back up with Layla and start their planning and recruiting of more packs. 

The trio stayed quiet as they rode the lift back up to the surface, listening to the clanking and whirring of the lift motor hauling them to the surface. Once they had grass and fresh air back around them, Jim was finally able to take Leonard’s hand in his, squeezing softly as he lead the brunette through the trees with Marco bringing up the rear. 

When they were almost back to the car, Jim was jerked back slightly, turning to see what the problem was he saw Leonard had stopped in his tracks and was gazing at Jim with a slightly pained expression. 

“Len? What’s wrong?” Jim asked quietly with a slightly confused expression, trying to figure out what was going on with Leonard as he motioned for Marco to give them a minute. Marco inclined his head as he continued silently to the car in a slight daze. 

“Tell me you didn’t know.” Leonard pleaded softly as his gaze quickly shifted to the tree line just beyond Jim’s face, he couldn’t look him in the eyes until he got his answer. 

“About what? What are you talking about? I need some specifics here, we just got a lot of information tonight.” Jim said as he continued to gaze at Leonard, scrunching his eyebrows together, utterly confused.

“When that vile woman asked us if we thought it was by chance that you found me in the first place. Did you know about me? Before? Was this all a set up?” Leonard asked even more quiet than before, as his hand slipped out of Jim’s, falling limply to his sides. His heart had dropped into his stomach when Accalia had said that, he couldn’t bear the thought if Jim had been in on this the whole time, it would crush him but he needed to know. 

“What? Len, no! I had no idea about you or any of this. You have to believe me.” Jim exclaimed in shock as he moved in close to Leonard, placing a hand on the brunette’s cheek tenderly. “I have no idea what she meant by that, I’ve been just as clueless as you. After everything we’ve been through in this short amount of time, you have to believe that's true, I’d do anything for you.”

“I… I know Jim, I’m sorry. I guess my head is still trying to find an explanation, something to make all of this make sense. I guess I just needed to hear you say it.” Leonard said as he hung his head slightly, he hated and felt guilty to accuse Jim of something that he knew deep down wasn’t true, but he had to be sure. 

“I get it, there’s no need to apologize.” Jim said quietly as he brushed his thumb over Leonard’s cheek before closing the gap between them and placing his lips tenderly on top of the brunette’s in a slow, yet firey kiss that made them both shudder.

Leonard swallowed Jim’s groan as the brunette growled lowly, starting to dominate the kiss, backing Jim into a tree, holding him in place as he moved his kisses along Jim’s jaw. Jim leaned back against the tree and inclined his head, giving Leonard better access to his neck as the brunette nipped lightly at the exposed skin as Jim pulled Leonard in closer by his pant loops. Leonard took the opportunity and ground into Jim teasingly, eliciting a sharp gasp, followed by a loud moan as the blonde ground back against Leonard, who smirked against Jim’s neck. 

“Oh my god, will you two get a room?” Marco yelled through the trees from where he stood close to the car, looking away from the duo. He might not be able to see them through the thick trees, but he could definitely hear it and no amount of plugging his ears would help him. 

Jim and Leonard only chuckled at Marco’s words before reluctantly separating but not before giving each other another quick kiss before making their way out of the trees. 

“You sure know how to ruin the mood.” Jim teased with a half smirk as he unlocked the car, crossing his arms on the roof as he smirked at Marco. 

“There’s only so much bleach in the world James and it still wouldn’t be enough.” Marco said with a tiny smile as he pretended to shudder at the thought. 

“Ha… ha.” Jim laughed sarcastically with a small eyeroll as they all piled inside the small car, adjusting seats and other things as Jim roared the car to life and making their way back to the safe house. 

“So what happens now?” Leonard asked as he got adjusted into the passengers seat, glancing between Marco and Jim.

“This has gone beyond what any of us can handle. It’s time we go visit some old friends and allies and see if they will be willing to hear us out.” Jim answered with a smile sigh as he turned down a different road, he really wasn’t looking forward to going back to that castle, back to where all those old memories were made

“Are you okay, Marco?” Jim asked quietly when the other hadn’t offered up an answer, as he looked into the rearview mirror at the older vampire who had now turned silent and gazed out the window with a small sigh. 

“No. I’m nowhere near okay, but I’m fine for the moment... I just need time. Thank you, James.” Marco replied quietly, choosing to continue to stare out the small window, his mind moving almost as fast as the car as it raced down the dark and deserted road. 

“What about you? How do you feel? You barely had time to get used to being a vampire, and now...” Jim asked Leonard as he snaked his way over to the brunette’s hand and intertwined their fingers and ran his thumb across Leonard’s knuckles.

“I feel fine? I mean I’m obviously not fine, but I don’t feel any different, I still feel like a vampire I guess? But I feel like I could just flip a switch and it would change and the lycan side could take over, it’s strange, like it’s just waiting there on the other side.” Leonard said as he looked himself over, his mind reeling, he couldn’t hardly believe everything that had happened over just the past few days. He’d started out as nothing but a simple doctor and now look at him, a vampire/lycan hybrid. Fuck. 

“Well keep that switch flipped, I don’t want you shedding or drooling in the car.” Jim said with a small smirk that didn’t last very long as a strong hand whacked him in the back on the head.

“Ow, Bones! That hurt!” Jim exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly, feigning hurt after Leonard had whacked him but couldn't help the grin that slowly spread across his face once again. 

“Bones?” Leonard asked with a quirked eyebrow, hand stopped in mid air as he turned his head to gaze at Jim like he had grown a third eye. 

“Yeah, Bones! I thought it would be appropriate on account of you breaking every bone in that lycans face! Oh man, Bones that was truly incredible, I wish I had that on video, I bet they’ll be sweeping up that guys teeth for days…” Jim continued to laugh and reminisce about the short fight all the way back to the safe house despite the heavy eye roll he got from Leonard at the nickname, but he couldn't help but chuckle at Jim’s enthusiasm and the way his blue eyes lit up when he was excited, he just couldn’t get enough.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh man, so much has been dropped on our boys laps here these past couple of chapters, it's time for them to take a minute and relax before the next series of events start up! ;)

The rest of the drive back to the safe house was quiet and uneventful, besides Jim looking from Leonard to Marco, checking on them as he drove, he eventually pulled into the familiar road that lead through the trees and to their safehouse. Leonard got put and put the code in, granting them access as he hopped back in the car for the short ride to the front door. 

“Here, go put these bags back in the cooler and get you a couple fresh ones, you have to be hungry.” Jim said as he handed the cooler to Leonard from the trunk before he pricked his finger and opened up the door to let them inside. 

Jim stayed particularly close to Marco, making sure he was alright, trying to gauge his mood and behavior. Jim knew he had to be hurting, had to be reeling from the events from earlier but the older vampire didn’t show any signs other than he was being particularly quiet, Marco preferred to suffer in silence. 

“So you ready for a little vacation, Marco? It’s coming into your favorite time of year out there.” Jim said with slight enthusiasm, trying not to over do it while trying to keep Marco distracted from his thoughts. 

“I think I’m going to sit this one out, James. I’m sorry.” Marco said quietly, not even glancing at Jim as he tried to blur away but Jim was faster and caught Marco’s arm before he could get away. 

“No way, Marco. I’m not leaving you here alone, not without someone to watch your back and not after everything that’s happened. We need you to go with us. If Kearne is going to listen to anyone, it’s going to be you.” Jim said as he moved himself firmly in front of Marco, trying to make him listen. Jim needed Marco to come for many reasons, but the most important one was Marcos well-being. He couldn’t watch after Marco and make sure he’s safe if he was halfway across the world. 

“James, I don’t…” Marco tried to argue but the next words he was going to say died on his lips as the fight left him and his shoulders sagged, he didn’t really know what he wanted. 

“Look, come with us so at least I know you’re okay and make an appearance with Kearne. After that you don’t have to help anymore, you can go off and take a break, or stay behind and do whatever you need to do, but I need to know you’re not alone and that you’ll be safe. I can’t do what I need to do if I’m worrying about you too, old man.” Jim explained, trying to convince Marco to come along as his lips slowly curled into a small grin at the end. 

“Alright James, for you.” Marco finally answered with a small sigh after a long pause as he brought his arms around Jim, squeezing him tight in what would otherwise be a bone crushing hug, then quickly whacked Jim upside the head. “That’s for calling me an old man, youngin’.”

“Ow! Not so hard, gramps! I’m sensitive.”Jim exclaimed as he hugged Marco back just as tight before letting go, both laughing quietly as he led them to the security room and fired up one of the computers. Leonard made his way in shortly after and passed around some fresh IV bags which they all tore into and drank hungrily. 

“So where exactly are we going?” Leonard asked as he finished his IV bag and tossing it into the nearest trash can. He still couldn’t hardly believe everything that had happened and here he was standing here drinking a bag of blood, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to it. 

“Scotland! Specially the Highlands. I hope you brought your kilt.” Jim teased as he glanced up at Leonard from the computer screen only to see the brunette’s face fall.

“I’m just kidding, Bones. I didn’t know you were so sensitive about your apparel.” Jim said with a small laugh as he went back to buying tickets for the three of them. 

“It’s not that Jim, it’s just… nevermind.” Leonard said as he swallowed thickly, he never made mention of his aviophobia, hell he didn’t really need to until this point. The thought of him explaining now seemed kind of silly, he was a vampire now, shouldn’t he be over it now? Did he even have anything to worry about?

“What, Bones? You can tell me.” Jim said slightly confused as he finished the ticket transaction and printed off the paperwork and setting it aside for later. 

“I’ll leave you two to talk. I have matters to attend before we leave anyway.” Marco inclined his head to them both, walking out of the room, getting the feeling that Leonard would better open up if he wasn’t there listening.

“It’s just… as a human, I have… had? Aviophobia. That paired with me flying in a tin can full of other humans so tightly packed together? I don’t know Jim, it feels like a disaster waiting to happen.” Leonard confessed as his shoulders dropped, he hated sounding weak and vulnerable, especially if he was supposedly some badass hybrid, he certainly didn’t feel like it at the moment. 

“Hey, don’t worry.” Jim said as he was beside Leonard in an instant, taking the brunette’s hands into his own, squeezing tightly. “I’m going to be there right there with you the whole time, so will Marco. We’ll make sure you feed enough before you go. Just remember, you’re practically invincible now, so if the plane goes down, we’ll be fine.”

“Boy, you’re a real comfort, Jim.” Leonard huffed out a single laugh, shaking his head softly as he squeezed Jim’s hands back tightly.

“You love it.” Jim replied as he wiggled his eyebrows and leaned in and pecked Leonard’s lips and tugged on the brunette’s hands, leading him out of the room. “Flights first thing in the morning and we need to go pack.”

“Lead the way.” Leonard said, still shaking his head as he allowed Jim to pull him down the hall and into the bedroom. 

Jim went to the closet and pulled down a couple duffel bags from the top shelf and began to pick a few outfits for him and Leonard to change into as they traveled. Jim was so wrapped up in packing that he hadn’t realized that Leonard’s demeanor had changed while he was sitting on the edge of the bed, just staring at him while he worked.

“Bones?” Jim asked, finally realizing how quiet Leonard had gotten as he felt eyes on his back, snapping the brunette out of his thoughts as the Leonard’s hazel eyes caught his blues before dropping to the floor. 

Jim abandoned his packing for the moment and made his way over to the bed. He silently tapped Leonard’s arm, making the brunette move towards the head of the bed. Leonard didn’t protest as he leaned himself back against the headboard, he was physically and emotionally spent from the past couple of days. 

Leonard was expecting for Jim to sit down beside him and try to talk to him and tell him that everything would be okay and that would figure everything out, what Leonard wasn’t expecting was a sudden heavy weight flopping down on top of him, letting out a small grunt as Jim knocked the air out of him as the blonde flopped down on top of Leonard, snuggling close. 

“Jim… what?” Leonard began quizzically but was quickly silenced as Jim sealed his lips around his. The kiss was needy and full of passion, catching Leonard off guard as Jim slipped his hand through Leonard’s ruffled hair, tugging the brunette impossibly close in one swift move. 

The fire ignited and pooled deep in Leonard’s gut, forgetting about his nervousness and stress as he let Jim dominate the kiss, he didn’t know what had suddenly gotten into the blonde or what initiated this, but at the moment he didn’t care as he snaked his arms around Jim’s back, holding him steady against his hips. 

All too soon Jim pulled back reluctantly with a small whimper, almost inaudible to Leonard’s superior hearing. Taking a deep breath back that Jim had stolen right out of him, Leonard again leaned back slightly on the headboard, hands still tight around Jim as he quirked an eyebrow in question to the blonde. 

“Sorry, I just realized that I haven’t sat down and thanked you properly.” Jim said sheepishly as he played with a string on Leonard’s shirt that was suddenly incredibly fascinating. 

“Thanked me for what Jim? I’ve been nothing but problems for you and your coven since the moment you laid eyes on me, hell, Lorcan is dead because of me, Jim. Dead.” Leonard said as he closed his eyes, head thudding quietly against the headboard, the fire in his gut slowly fading as the guilt started to well in his chest instead.

“I know, but Lorcan made his choices, no one forced him and that’s all there is to it. Don’t you dare feel bad about it, it wasn’t your fault, He’ll still be properly mourned later.” Jim said as hurt flashed over his features with the weight of Leonard’s words. Was this all Leonard thought he was to him? A problem that needed taken care of? Fuck. Jim felt terrible as he leaned down and nuzzled his cheek against Leonard’s before kissing the brunette’s cheek and taking his face into his hands.

“Len, look at me, please.” Jim started out seriously as he waited for those hazel eyes to reluctantly look into his own, the sadness and the guilt swimming behind them was undeniable and Jim was having none of it. 

“Len, you’ve been the best thing that’s happened to me in my almost 300 years of pathetic existence.” Leonard tried to look away but Jim held his face firm, brushing his thumbs soothingly across the brunette’s cheeks. “I mean it Len, I’ve had nothing going for me since I was a kid, being brutally taken from my family. Going from being a slave, the change and being thrown into this life, being turned into a soldier, being made to throw away all feelings and emotions and know nothing but the hunt for lycans, pain and death.” Leonard stiffened at Jim’s words, at the thought of the blonde in front of him having to go through all that, Jim noticed and relaxed Leonard with a soft, tender kiss before continuing. 

“But then you came along. I know the way we met wasn’t the best and I’m sorry for that, I didn’t know what else to do, though I can’t say that I regret any of it. I’m glad I found you, I’m glad you’re here and that you’ve decided to stay. There’s just something about you that sparks something inside me, that makes me feel more alive since before my heart stopped beating.” Jim added as he stared intently into Leonard hazel eyes, the brunettes forehead creased and he opened his mouth to protest but Jim placed a finger on his lips to halt him.

“I’m not done just yet. You saved my life, you turned yourself into a vampire, just for me. That’s huge Len and I can never repay or thank you enough for that, and it’s what sealed the deal for me. You’re witty, you’re selfless, and most importantly you put up with an idiot like me. I… I love you, Len.” Jim finished quietly as the confession slowly tipped out and tumbled over his lips in a whisper that flowed into Leonard’s ears like honey. 

Leonard’s eyes went slightly wide as the words registered in his brain. Love? How could Jim love him? He’d done nothing but turn the kids life upside down, gotten him tortured, hell almost killed because of who and what he is, gotten one of his coven killed, albeit not technically his fault, but still. Nothing positive ever came from Leonard being in anyone’s life, his ex could also attest to that. 

Leonard laid there silent for a few moments too long as he processed the blondes words, his brain had froze up momentarily but he could see Jim’s face start to fall as the panic began to set in on the blondes features. Jim had just dropped a bomb and was worried that he screwed everything up, but Leonard thought the exact opposite as he pulled the blonde quickly and reassuringly into his chest. 

“You say you’re an idiot, but I don’t know how you deal with my ass half the time. I have no idea what I’m doing here Jim, this whole vampire lycan thing is beyond me, and look at me! Now I’m some vampire lycan hybrid and we don’t even know what the fuck that means. I’m nothing but a mess.” Now it was Jim’s turn to try to interrupt as his face skewed into a soft scowl that Leonard kissed off his face before Jim even had a chance to glare properly at Leonard’s insult to himself. 

“But despite all of that, you’ve taken me into your home as it were, into your little family, protected me, fed me, clothed me and looked out for me all the same with no hesitation, in more ways than one, without any thought for yourself. You’ve shown me more kindness and love than anyone has in years. And for that, I couldn’t do anything else but love you too.” Leonard’s words were like water on a deserted island to Jim as he drank them in as if he hadn’t had anything in years to quench his thirst. 

Jim’s eyes went slightly wide as Leonard’s words soaked properly into his brain and before Leonard could register the relief in Jim’s eyes, the blonde had sealed his lips once again over Leonard’s. 

The brunette was pushed back further into the headboard as Jim leaned heavily into Leonard, stealing his breath away once more. Jim’s kisses were more urgent this time, filled with longing and desire that had been in him for quite a while and at Leonard’s confession the dam finally broke as his feelings and wants spilled out, cascading over him in a current that he couldn’t stop. Jim wasn’t sure he wanted to even if he could. 

Leonard let out a small chuckle at Jim’s sudden enthusiasm that soon turned into a low groan as Jim nipped his bottom lip softly, drawing a bead of blood before his lip healed itself. Jim sucked softly on Leonard’s lip, groaning inwardly as he tasted Leonard on his tongue. There was something about Leonard’s blood that was absolutely intoxicating to Jim, that he couldn’t get enough of. 

“Need you.” Jim mumbled on Leonard’s lips, practically pleading as he ground himself down and into the brunette. Leonard groaned as he felt Jim’s growing arousal grinding against his own rapidly agreeing cock. 

“Jim.” Leonard whispered breathless as he tried to get Jim’s attention but Jim was so focused on kissing his neck that the blonde hadn’t even heard. Leonard pulled away from Jim ever so slightly, breaking the blonde’s concentration as he looked up at Leonard slightly abashed. 

Jim thought he had gone too far, he should have just stopped at his confession, let it sink in first. He never should have pushed Leonard into this so quickly afterward, they were both raw and vulnerable and suddenly Jim felt quite guilty, and if he could blush, he was sure he’d be bright red. He couldn’t help himself, he had wanted nothing but Leonard for days, and now it seemed that the brunette didn’t want Jim. 

The blonde tried to move off of Leonard to give him his space, but the brunette held him steady in his arms, not letting him move an inch as Leonard gazed up into Jim’s eyes. It was then that Jim saw the desire and fire burning bright in Leonard’s eyes as his hazel eyes glowed softly up at Jim, allowing the blonde to relax a fraction. 

“Jim, I want you too. But I… I don’t trust myself, what if I…” Leonard breathed out softly as he gazed up at Jim, searching those glowing baby blues. He didn’t even know what he was anymore, didn’t know his own strength or what he was even capable of, the thought scared him a little and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jim in the process. 

Jim’s slight frown turned slowly into a small grin as he leaned down and began to slowly kiss up Leonard’s neck, earning a small, muffled moan as he moved along his stubbled jaw before landing on the brunette’s lips, capturing them in another heated kiss and leaving them both breathless. 

“I trust you, Len. You won’t hurt me.” Jim said sincerely as he gazed into Leonard’s eyes, trying to make the brunette believe him as he brought his hand up to cup Leonard’s cheek softly. 

Something about Leonard oozed security and it had nothing to do with the brunette’s outward strength. Jim knew that Leonard would never hurt him, not on purpose, and that was more kindness than he had ever been shown from past lovers. At least the brunette cared about his well being, he was safe with Leonard and for now that was all he could ask for, all he really wanted as he pressed his lips back against Leonard’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I'm such a damn tease ;) to be continued... muahaha


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, finally Jim and Leonard get a little alone time together ;) this chapter picks up right where the last leaves off, so you know what that means!
> 
> That being said;
> 
> *WARNING*  
> This chapter contains smut, more specifically, some blood play. I tried not to over do it and keep it kind of light, but they are vampires so if blood squicks you out in any way, you might want to skip this chapter, or skip to the end for a little bit of cuddling.

Those words were all that Leonard needed to hear and in one swift movement, Jim found himself on his back and one of Leonard’s hands moving through his hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging gently while the other traveled all too slowly down to the top of his pants. Jim whined softly, feeling his fangs slowly drop as he rolled his hips into Leonard’s hand as it came to rest on the top of his jeans. 

“Jim?” Leonard said quietly in question, his voice strained and hoarse with desire as he licked his lips nervously, trying hard to restrain himself, to keep himself under control. He had hoped that Jim would get his meaning in the simple question, he didn’t trust his voice or brain to make anymore complete thoughts or sentences. The only thing on his mind was Jim, everything Jim. The gorgeous blonde that was writhing beneath him had wormed his way down deep into Leonard’s very being and he’d never forgive himself if he hurt Jim in the heat of the moment.

“I trust you.” Jim whispered again firmly, running his own hand through Leonard’s hair, trying to tug the brunette closer. Leonard closed his eyes and leaned into Jim’s touch briefly before his eyes shot right back open as Jim yanked all too roughly, growing impatient. The lick of pain caused Leonard’s fangs to descend and eyes to glow more brilliantly than Jim had ever seen as his desire continued to grow. 

Leonard started to fumble with Jim’s pants, trying to get his hand to work properly through his haze, he was still slightly nervous about not hurting Jim and was trying to be careful but he was quickly losing the battle and Jim definitely wasn’t helping matters. 

Jim rolled his hips once more up at Leonard, making his desires perfectly clear as he silently begged the brunette to hurry up. Leonard could see and feel Jim’s cock straining against the fabric of his pants, begging to be free. 

_“Bones.”_ The plee was quiet but needy. 

A primal urge suddenly washed over Leonard as the blonde let out a low, rumbling whine while he continued to tug at Leonard’s hair pleadingly. Jim had claimed him in the beginning, so by definition did that make Jim his as well? Leonard was about to make it perfectly clear that Jim belonged to him, that they belonged to each other. 

Leonard finally broke the button of Jim’s pants but they both barely registered the button flying off and hitting the wall as he pulled the blonde’s pants off roughly. Jim’s whine was cut off and replaced by a deep groan as his cock was finally free of his tight pants, precome already soaked into the front of the fabric. Jim had wanted more of Leonard’s touch for days, ever since their quick escapade in the shower, he needed more. 

Leonard growled lowly as he grabbed Jim’s shirt, messily pulling it over the others head. He had to pause for a moment, groaning as he as he stared appreciatively down at the blonde underneath him, Jim’s slightly defined muscles, his toned body, and his now rock hard cock that was all for Leonard to take, to claim as his own. 

Leonard’s cock kicked hard against his jeans as he traced a finger lightly down Jim’s chest and to his stomach, following his finger with his mouth, placing soft kisses mixed with slight nips of his fangs, enjoying the way Jim’s muscles fluttered under his touch. Leonard hummed as he got to the space between Jim’s bellybutton and the top of his boxers, thinking about all the things he wanted to do to this man beneath him, his own cock painfully reminding him that he needed to take off his own pants. 

Jim bit his bottom lip as he moved his hands down Leonard’s stomach slowly, feeling the brunettes own muscles contract as he went, as if he was reading the brunette’s mind. Jim took the button of Leonard’s pants and quickly undid them in one swift move, unzipping the pants with more skill than Leonard possessed and allowed the brunette’s cock to spring free as Jim tugged on Leonard’s pants. 

Both groaned in unison, Leonard for finally getting some relief on his aching cock and Jim in appreciation for what was in front of him. Leonard quickly ripped off both pairs of underwear, he was done being gentle, they could buy more later. 

“All the things I want to do to you.” Leonard growled lowly as he leaned back down, his eyes going dark, as he listened to the small whimper that escaped Jim’s lips as he placed one knee between Jim’s leg and the other helping to hold him up as he loomed over the blonde before crashing his lips onto Jim’s. 

Jim kissed Leonard back hungrily, placing his hands messily back into the brunette’s hair, pulling him closer, nipping at the brunette’s lips, with the tips of his fangs, causing the brunette to growl lowly in his chest. Leonard rolled his own hips into Jim, rubbing their cocks together roughly, causing the blondes breath to hitch in his throat. Never had something felt so good and so right, the pull that lay deep in Jim’s gut was screaming, he needed more. 

Leonard seemed to feel the same way as his breathing became more and more ragged as he kissed his way up Jim’s neck, resting in the crook of the blonde’s shoulder for a brief moment, trying to gather himself. Leonard took in a deep breath, breathing in the scent that was distinctly Jim, again awakening that desire to claim, to possess Jim as his own. 

“Mine.” Leonard growled lowly as he instinctively moved his mouth closer to Jim’s neck, nuzzling softly against the blondes goose fleshed skin, he could smell the blood running through the others veins as Leonard parted his lips, pressing his fangs to Jim’s neck, pausing for a second before plunging them in. 

Jim hissed lowly at the sudden pinch but quickly relaxed, starting to moan as his blood trickled into Leonard’s mouth and down his neck and shoulders. Jim maneuvered his head ever so slightly, kissing Leonard’s shoulder softly before he sank his own fangs into the crook of Leonard’s neck. 

Both vampires groaned loudly, closing their eyes as they drank, blood continuing to flow down their shoulders and to their chests. Jim grabbed Leonard’s cock, beginning to stroke painfully slow, causing Leonard’s hips to snap into his hand. Jim smirked into the others skin as he removed his fangs from the brunette’s shoulder, licking the trail of blood that continued to flow.

Leonard took the blondes smirk as a challenge and not to be out done, lowered his hand and grabbed Jim’s own cock, stroking quickly. Jim bucked into Leonard’s grasp, the roughness of the brunette’s hand already bringing Jim close to the edge. 

Jim leaned back against the pillows as Leonard sat up and leaned back slightly, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Jim’s hand slick up and down his cock. Jim couldn’t help but admire the sight in front of him, Leonard’s eyes were closed, his head leaning back slightly as his hips moved in sync with Jims stokes. Leonard was so caught up in the moment, in concentrating on Jim’s and his own pleasure that he didn’t notice the blondes free hand moving toward him.

Leonard was brought out of his fog ever so slightly as he felt Jim’s fingertip against his chest. The brunette looked down lazily yet curiously as he watched Jim trace his finger through the streams of blood, smearing it even more across Leonard’s chest. 

“You’re such a goddamn tease.” Leonard groaned out as he watched Jim take his bloody finger and stick it in his mouth slowly, swirling it around before taking it out with a quiet ‘pop’. Jim’s lips turned up into a devilish smirk at the brunette before biting his lip and returning his attention back to Leonard’s cock. 

Leonard grew his own smirk when he felt Jim tense up as he gripped the blonde’s cock firmly, alternating between fast and slow, pausing to swipe his thumb across the head of Jim’s cock, using his precome to ease some of the friction. Jim whined loudly, throwing his head back onto the pillow, closing his eyes tight. 

“Come for me Jim.” Leonard said authoritatively as he released Jim’s neck for a moment before plunging his fangs back in. The sharp prick of Leonard’s fangs mixed with Leonard’s low alpha growl reverberating in his chest was all Jim could take, he couldn’t hold it back anymore as he bucked his hips into Leonard’s hand, crying out as he came, striping his and Leonard’s stomach. 

Leonard let out a sharp growl of approval as he grabbed the headboard with one hand and snapped his hips and pumped his cock into Jim’s still tight grasp, adding his own release to Jim’s as he came with a few grunts. Leonard collapsed as gently as he could on top of Jim as they laid there for a few minutes, coming back to themselves. 

Jim was the first to stir as he lightly peppered kisses on the others forehead, bringing his hands up to draw lines up and down Leonard’s back softly with his fingertips, causing the brunette to hum softly once again. 

“You’re perfect, Jim.” Leonard mumbled quietly as he lifted his head slightly to stare up into the blonde’s now calm, smiling blue eyes. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Jim chuckled softly, kissing the top of the brunettes head as Leonard joined in his laughter, their previously tense demeanors now gone for the time being. Leonard leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Jim’s lips, groaning as he pulled back slightly, licking his lips, tasting the blood that still lingered on the blonde’s lips.

“We should probably clean up.” Jim said with a sigh as he too licked his lips, thoroughly enjoying the taste of their blood mingled together. 

“Why?” Leonard hummed lowly as he considered what Jim had said briefly and chose to ignore it, bringing himself up and slowly licking a small stripe up Jim’s stomach and chest, causing the blonde to shudder. 

“You’re killing me.” Jim groaned as he plunged his hand into Leonard’s hair, gently dragging the brunette’s lips up to meet his. The kiss was slower, more gentle yet full of passion, neither one in a hurry as they explored and relished their time together. 

“You’re already dead, Jim.” Leonard chuckled, his mouth slowly turning up into a grin, eyes twinkling with mischief as his mood was lifted. 

“You know what I mean, smartass.” Jim laughed as he kissed Leonard’s forehead, stretching out across the bed, trying to loosen his muscles. “It’s nice finally being able to lay here and take our time.”

Leonard slowly lowered his head to Jim’s chest, closing his eyes as he finished Jim’s meaning in his mind. “And not have to worry about being lycan chow constantly.” Leonard thought bitterly as he flashed back to that fateful evening, how the lycans ruined their outing, how they had almost killed Jim, or would have if he wasn’t what he was. 

Leonard growled lowly as he pushed himself off the bed quickly, startling Jim in the process, who watched the brunette curiously before hopping up and following him to the bathroom. 

“Bones? What is it? Did I say something wrong?” Jim asked quietly, afraid he’d said something to upset Leonard as he stood in the doorway, watching Leonard’s bare back as the brunette turned on the shower. 

“Did you... No! Of course not, Jim.” Leonard said quickly, realizing what Jim was saying and how his sudden change of mood must have looked. He spun around as the shower warmed up, padding over to where Jim stood, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist and kissed him tenderly. Leonard could feel the blonde relax in his arms as Jim kissed him back. 

“It’s just this whole situation, Jim.” Leonard said as he smoothed his hands up Jim’s sides, taking his fingertips into his as Leonard led them both to the shower and opening the door so they could step inside, both groaning at the warm spray. Jim stayed quiet, leaning back against the shower wall and patiently waited as he watched Leonard, he could tell the brunette was mulling something over in his mind. 

“Just this whole fight, this whole apparent war that woman is trying to cause, all because of me and what I am. Dammit, I almost lost you Jim, all because they want me for some stupid experiments, I just think…” Leonard breathed out a sigh as he rested his head on Jim’s shoulder, letting the warm water cascade down his back, unable to say what was really on his mind. 

“I know what you’re thinking and it won’t work. No matter where you go or what you do, they won’t give up.” Jim said thoughtfully as he threaded his fingers though Leonard’s damp hair, earning a soft sigh from the brunette as he lifted his head, gazing at Jim with sad eyes. 

“I’ve caused you enough trouble…” Leonard began to protest again but he was quickly silenced as Jim placed a finger on his lips. 

“Listen, I’m not letting you go off somewhere on your own, it’s not happening, so you can forget it. And two, let’s go speak with Kearne and see what he has to say about all this and we’ll go from there, okay? I’m in this with you and I’m not leaving you for anything. We’ll figure something out but for now let’s just enjoy this.“ Jim said slowly and with as much meaning as he could muster as he cupped Leonard’s cheek into his hand, rubbing his thumb across the brunettes light stubble. 

“Alright, Jim.” Leonard said in defeat, he knew there was no arguing with Jim on this so he decided to save his breath as he let out a small sigh, leaning into Jim’s hand, gazing up at the blonde and giving him a soft, genuine smile. Jim was right, he needed to give them time to figure this out, try to get help and form a plan before he took drastic measures.

There was something in Jim’s words, in his touch, in those baby blues that put Leonard at ease, that he wasn’t alone anymore after all these years. It was in that moment that Leonard was thankful that he had done what he did for Jim and if he had to, he would do it all over again, no hesitation. 

Leonard pressed his lips against Jims, hoping that the gratefulness and love that he felt for the blonde came across in the kiss. Leonard got his answer as he felt a soft kick against his hip that was pressed up against Jim. 

“You’re insatiable.” Leonard purred in Jim’s ear, causing the blonde to whine softly as the brunette nipped Jim’s ear. “But this shower won’t do us any good if we’re just going to get dirty again.”

Jim groaned softly in protest but didn’t press the issue further as Leonard stood upright, grabbing the shampoo and lathered the both of them up and washed down Jim’s back, taking a moment to admire Jim’s backside. The blonde smirked as he glanced over his shoulder to see Leonard shamelessly staring. 

“Like what you see?” Jim said with a small laugh as he wiggled where he stood, teasing Leonard. 

“Darlin’, you have no idea.” Leonard growled lowly as he grabbed Jim’s hips, pulling him against his chest, voice low and gravely, sending a shudder shooting down Jim’s spine. Leonard then let out a soft chuckle as he kissed Jim’s neck, scraping his fangs across the blonde’s sensitive skin before letting him go. They both took turns in washing the soap off each other, taking their time admiring and getting to know each other, every curve, every imperfection as their hands explored slowly and tenderly.

Jim was still slightly out of breath when Leonard tossed him a towel, mind still in a hazy fog of desire as he rubbed the towel over his head, trying his best to clear it. They both tossed their towels down the laundry chute once they were done and made their way back to the bed. 

Leonard collapsed on the bed with a soft grunt, sudden exhaustion now seeping down deep into his bones, pulling a pillow under his head and closed his eyes. Jim chuckled as he followed close behind Leonard and laid down on the bed beside him, face resting on his hand as he stared at the brunettes relaxed form, appreciating this moment as he ran his fingers through the dark strands. 

Leonard peeked a half lidded eye up at Jim, grinning into his pillow as he peered into those dazzling blue eyes that held nothing but love and admiration for him, something he had been so terrified he’d never be able to see again. Jim leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Leonard’s forehead, causing the brunette to shift slightly and hold out his arm for Jim to scoot in. 

Jim wore a large grin and wasted no time in pressing up close against Leonard, and even though they had no body heat, Jim was warmed right down to his core from Leonard’s embrace. The brunette pulled him close and squeezed him tight, thanking everything he could think of that Jim was still here with him. 

“I love you, Jim.” Leonard said softly as he placed a kiss to the back of Jim’s head, resting his face against those blonde strands, breathing in Jim’s scent, allowing it to lull him into a doze. 

“Love you too, Bones.” Jim mumbled, already half asleep in Leonard’s arms, latching onto the brunettes arm tightly as he started to snore softly, knowing there was nowhere else in the world he’d rather be right now.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you fine folks enjoyed last chapter and their well deserved alone time. Now this begins “Act 2” of our story, a new sort of adventure for all of them as they try to get help and try to figure out this Accalia business. Buckle up and enjoy!

Leonard blinked blearily awake, immediately realizing he was alone in the bed as his arms were now empty and underneath a pillow. Frowning slightly at the loss, he glanced around the room only to hear a small shuffle coming from the closet. 

“Jim?” Leonard asked, voice husky with sleep, groaning slightly as he turned toward the direction of the closet. His nose picking up on Jim’s light scent mixed with the smell of coffee, now two of his favorite smells to wake up to. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Jim called from the closet as he peeked his head out to smile at Leonard before ducking back in and making more noise. The blonde was already too chipper and too wide awake for Leonard’s liking.

“What’re ya doin?” Leonard mumbled, slurring slightly, accent thick as he let out a yawn, stretching out slightly on the bed before curling back up under the blankets and closing his eyes. 

“Finishing packing. Our flight leaves in a couple hours.” Jim answered casually as he slowly zipped up one bag and started on the other. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Leonard asked, his eyes popping open at the thought of having to fly, he had completely forgotten. He sat up on the bed slowly and rubbed his face, trying to wake up. 

“Because it’s 4am and I know how grumpy you are when you first wake up, remember? There’s also coffee behind you.” Jim said matter of fact and Leonard couldn’t offer up an argument to Jim’s accurate assessment as he glanced to one side, seeing the cup of coffee sitting on the table, steam rising slowly out of it. 

“Thanks. Being with you was the best decision I ever made.” Leonard said gratefully as he reached for the warm mug of coffee, holding it in his hands and letting it warm them up. 

“Don’t I know it.” Jim said with a small bark of a laugh as he finished packing the second small bag and brought them out and sat them on the chair by the door. 

“That’s all you’re packing?” Leonard asked over his coffee mug as he stared at the two small bags that Jim had packed with an upturned brow. 

“We won’t need much, the less the better actually so we won’t have any hold up at the airport with security or claiming luggage. They’ll have anything else we need there, don’t worry.” Jim reassured as he made his way back to the bed, leaning across Leonard and trapping him on the bed with his arms and staring into Leonard’s eyes with a small smirk. 

“What?” Leonard eyed Jim suspiciously, cocking his head slightly at the look on the blondes face. 

“Nothing, just admiring how gorgeous you are with your amazing bed head and five o’ clock shadow.” Jim joked with a laugh as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Leonard’s lips, tasting the coffee and just a hint of cream. 

Leonard chuckled on Jim’s lips as he pulled the blonde closer to him, deepening the kiss. Jim groaned softly but held his spot on the bed, reluctantly pulling his head away, trying to hold on to the sliver of self restraint he had. 

“Believe me, as much as I’d love to, we need to be at the airport in about an hour and you need to feed before we go, it’s going to be a long flight.” Jim said almost breathless as Leonard gave a small nip to his bottom lip, fighting every urge to crawl into bed with his alpha and never get out again. 

Leonard fell back onto the bed, groaning loudly up at the ceiling, he wasn’t looking forward to this almost ten hour flight, it’d be his longest flight to date. 

“You’ll be fine, Bones.” Jim said with a small laugh as he pecked Leonard’s lips softly, running his fingers through Leonard’s messy hair. “Get dressed and I’ll go check on Marco. Meet me in the kitchen when you’re done.”

Leonard let out a small huff, much to Jim’s amusement but did as he was asked and threw the blankets back, swinging his legs over the edge, watching with intent as Jim walked casually out of the door. 

Looking down at his lap and groaning, Leonard quickly got up off the bed to take his mind off certain things and to get ready for what would be a very long day. 

Leonard threw on the first decent looking outfit he came across, a light faded pair of jeans and a light grey shirt with a faint picture of a white outline of a wolf on the front. Leonard couldn’t help but smirk at the shirt, he figured Jim bought it ironically and it suited him well enough, it even smelled like Jim. 

Leonard slipped on a light brown pair of boots and made his way out of the closet and across the room. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and fixed his hair the best he could manage before walking across the room and grabbing the two small bags Jim had packed earlier before making his way down the hall and to the kitchen. 

Jim and Marco were already sitting at the island, sipping on their bags in silence as Jim pecked around on an iPad, confirming their flight times. Marco held himself differently this morning and Leonard couldn’t mistake the red rimmed eyes or somber demeanor that had come over Marco; he was still blaming himself. 

Leonard thought about saying something encouraging but thought better of it, nothing he could say would make Marco feel better, instead he settled for a soft squeeze on Marco’s shoulder as he passed by and pulled out a chair. 

“Drink up, you’ll need it, probably more than you think. Better make it 2-3 bags if you can, just to be safe.” Jim ordered gently as he slid the bags in Leonard’s direction, giving him a knowing smirk when he realized what shirt he was wearing. The brunette eyed the blood in the bags as it sloshed back and forth, hoping he could manage that many as he ripped the top off of the first bag. 

All of them drank their bags in silence, too wrapped up with their inner struggles to want much unnecessary chatter. 

Marco was still angry, still grieved his brother, blaming himself for everything, even Lorcan’s poor choices. If only he hadn’t turned him, if only he hadn’t loved him too much and let him go all those years ago, he could have saved Lorcan lifetimes of pain and turmoil and himself for that matter. 

Leonard’s leg bounced nervously as he thought about getting in a plane, he hated flying as a human and the thought of flying now, even more so, he hoped this blood would be enough to keep all the other warm bodies off his mind. Different ways of how this plane ride could be an utter disaster played over and over in his head, and he hoped more than anything that they wouldn’t see them come true.

Jim drummed his fingers lightly on the marble countertop, going over different scenarios and how the hell he was going to try to convince Kearne to involve himself and his coven in something that wasn’t his problem, at least it wasn’t yet anyway. He wasn’t sure if all of his years of servitude held any weight, but as he saw it, after everything he had done for the coven, Kearne owed him this much.

The trio looked up at each other as they finished their bags, silently communicating that they were as ready as they would ever be as they all stood and gathered their things, discarding their bags in the trash. 

Leonard once again grabbed their bags as they made their way down the hall and back outside. Jim unlocked the car and Leonard threw their bags in the trunk. Marco climbed in the back wordlessly, staring out of the opposite window as Leonard and Jim exchanged concerned glances. 

“How do you feel? Feel up to this?” Jim asked, breaking the semi awkward silence that hung in the air as he looked into Leonard’s eyes, searching for an answer, searching for the truth. 

“No, actually.” Leonard said with a soft sigh as he gazed back into Jim’s eyes that radiated concern. “Who knows what’s going to happen, what they’ll have to say about me, about this whole problem, which is again, me. What if they don’t want to help? What if they would rather just take my head and be done with it all? So much could go wrong but I guess we don’t have much of a choice, do we?”

“You’re right, I don’t know what they’re going to think about all of this, about you, or if they’ll even help but I promise they won’t lay a finger on you, not if I have anything to say about it.” Jim replied, narrowing his eyes to only slits of glowing blue at the mere thought of anyone laying a hand on Leonard. 

“Easy Jim, no need to get worked up on my account.” Leonard let out a chuckle as he closed the space between them and gave Jim a soft, loving kiss, bringing his hand up to the blonde’s cheek, caressing it lightly. 

“You fight dirty.” Jim sighed softly on Leonard’s lips as they parted after a few, too short moments later. Leonard hummed and smiled on Jim’s lips, not saying a word but wearing a smirk a mile wide as he got into the car. Jim shook his head as he followed and plopped himself in the driver's seat, starting the car. 

The drive to the airport was a quiet one, but at least it was short. Jim made sure to pick one of the smaller airports in the area, hopefully keeping the amount of people and security that they would encounter to a minimum. 

Jim pulled into the extended stay parking, finding a suitable spot, and parked the car. They all climbed out and grabbed their things from the trunk, slinging the small bags over their shoulders and heading for the stairs. 

They made their way silently into the airport and thankfully it was early enough that there weren’t a lot of people yet as they walked through the front doors and towards the security checkpoint. They placed their bags on the conveyor belt and they all stepped through the metal detector cleanly. Boy how Jim had hated that he had to leave all of his silver weapons behind when he stepped through and nothing beeped but they’d do him no good if they were confiscated either. 

Jim then leaned over to a particularly stoic and pale looking man beside the conveyor belt and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded at Jim, bowing ever so slightly that no one else noticed and slipped out of the line of other workers and down the small walkway to speak with a woman at a small counter. Leonard raised an eyebrow at Jim, who only tapped his nose in reply, offering no explanation. 

They all grabbed their bags at the end of the belt and proceeded to their terminal. Jim had spent extra and bought them all early bird passes in the hopes of getting on the plane and getting settled before too many people boarded. Jim flashed the ticket lady at the terminal their tickets along with a brilliant smile, making Leonard roll his eyes. 

The woman verified all of their tickets at least, not bothering to ask for IDs or passports and proceeded to allow them to board the plane. Leonard figured the hushed conversations and the stoic man had something to do with that. 

As they made their way down the hall, Jim noticed that the closer to the plane they got, the heavier Leonard’s footsteps became. Jim put a light hand on the small of Leonard’s back, both comforting and encouraging, keeping the brunette going by some sheer miracle. 

“This is nothing but a flying metal deathtrap, Jim.” Leonard muttered under his breath as he looked around, slowly making his way down the aisle, realizing just how small their plane was. 

“Nonsense, Bones! Flying is the safest form of travel.” Jim said all much too chipper for Leonard’s liking as the blonde turned into their row of seats. 

“Safe my ass.” Leonard grouched as he took the middle seat, not wanting to sit in the inner seat so he didn’t have to look out any windows and not wanting to sit on the outside so he could have someone in between him and everyone else. Marco took the window seat, immediately staring out the tiny window and Jim plopped down on the outside, stretching out and patting Leonard’s leg softly. 

“It’ll be okay, Bones. Well be there before you know it.” Jim said with a soft smile, kissing Leonard’s cheek quickly before pulling out his laptop from his carry on and plugging it in, he figured they might as well have something to distract themselves with. 

Leonard huffed softly and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes, trying to keep himself calm. He could feel the ball of anxiety churning in his stomach as he clawed nervously at the ends of the arm rests. By all rights and logic he shouldn’t be afraid, yet he still was nervous as hell despite himself and nothing he did helped. 

The plane slowly but surely began to fill with people, most yawning and half asleep due to the early hour of the morning, but Leonard was wide awake. The increasing smell of people, of the blood, was starting to put him even more on edge. He hadn’t been around anyone besides Jim and Marco since he turned, not including the lycans, now was his real test, his test if he could control himself this entire flight. 

The plane was thankfully only a little over half full when the pilot came over the loudspeaker and welcomed them onto their flight and asked them to buckle up. Jim shut his laptop and put it under his seat for take off. He then sat back in his seat and leaned back, glancing over at Leonard who was looking a little green and now had his fingers dug deep into the armrests. 

“Bones? Are you okay? You weren’t kidding about being afraid were you? I don’t even think I’ve ever seen a vampire turn colors.” Jim whispered quietly enough that only Leonard and Marco could hear him as he brush his hand along Leonard’s arm, not getting a response other than Leonard swallowing loudly, adams apple bobbing up and down. 

“Bones, talk to me, I need to know how you’re doing.” Jim asked as his concern increased as they began to move down the runway. It was too late to turn back now, he needed to assess how Leonard was to make sure he didn’t need to play referee with the brunette and the humans on board. 

“I’m okay.” Leonard managed to rasp out quietly, eyes still firmly closed, fingers still digging into the armrests as they bounced down the runway and finally lifted up into the air. 

“Like hell, Bones. If you’re not okay I need to know, these people…” Jim began as he leaned more towards Leonard, resting his hand on the brunettes leg and brushing the hair out of Leonard’s face. 

“It’s not the people.” Leonard managed to say as he bit back a small groan. His anxiety slightly abated as they got up to cruising altitude and the plane leveled out. 

“Just the flying?” Jim asked as he squeezed Leonard’s thigh reassuringly, reaching down and grabbing his laptop again with his free hand. 

Leonard nodded at Jim’s question as he breathed in deeply out of habit, trying to use one of his techniques to calm himself down. He was telling the truth, even though the people in the plane did smell good, he couldn’t enjoy it because of his nerves. For the first time ever, Leonard was thankful for his aviophobia, if not but for everyone else on the plane. 

“I need to know if anything changes and be honest, don’t try to hide it okay? The lives of everyone on this plane depend on it.” Jim said once more rather seriously, trying to convey the importance of his words. 

“I will, don’t worry, Jim.” Leonard managed to say as he blinked open his eyes ever so slightly, gazing over into Jim’s concerned eyes. 

“Alright, as long as you understand, I’ll quit bugging you about it. Let’s watch this movie.” Jim said as he loaded up another of his saved movies and pressed play. Leonard nodded softly and laid his head on Jim’s shoulder, breathing in the blondes scent, further calming him down as he turned his eyes to the movie. 

Leonard was lightly dozing on Jim’s shoulder, as the blonde played with the hair on the nape of his neck ever so softly, half watching the movie when suddenly he was jostled violently awake. The plane pitched and lurched as the fasten your seatbelts light suddenly lit up above everyones head. Leonard strapped in the quickest followed by Jim and Marco. 

The plane shook and vibrated as they flew through the turbulence, causing Leonard’s anxiety to ramp back up, closing his eyes tight. Some people started to panic, despite the captain’s reassurances, as their drinks and snacks spilled all over them or the floor before they had time to register what was going on. Jim sensed Leonard’s panic immediately and grabbed the brunette’s hand before he could dig it into the arm rests again. 

Leonard swallowed hard as he squeezed Jim’s hand for dear life, praying that it would be over soon. Jim did his best to try and sooth Leonard, fingering the tips of Leonard’s hair to brushing his fingertips along the brunettes arms, anything he could think of to take his mind off of the situation. Marco even offered a hand on Leonard’s knee for reassurance.

The plane finally leveled back out after a couple minutes of turbulence, much to the trios delight, but none so much as Leonard. Jim had to talk the brunette back down, finally getting Leonard to relax again somewhat before it hit them. 

They all smelt it; blood. Jim instantly went on alert as his head snapped to Leonard, taking in his response. Leonard smelt it and had to stop breathing to avoid the smell, it was powerful and intoxicating as it swept down the aisle. 

Leonard thought he was doing well, he thought he was okay as he began to relax slightly, pleased with himself at not jumping out of his seat and running down the aisle. That is until those dreaded words were shouted, laced with panic, throughout the plane. 

“Is there a doctor on board?!”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh good! A medical emergency! Like Leonard doesn't have enough on his plate already, poor guy. Let's see how he handles it.

Leonard’s heart immediately dropped to his stomach, his mouth instantly went dry, please no, not now. Leonard groaned quietly as he lifted his head from the back of the headrest to look around, no one was moving, no one was volunteering.

“I’m a doctor.” Leonard said loudly from his chair with a slight grimace before he thought better of it and his mouth shut on its own, motioning for Jim to let him by as everyone on the plane turned around to look at him. 

“Bones, are you sure? You want me to…” Jim trailed off, looking up at Leonard with slightly wide eyes, implying the question of if he needed him to follow and help hold Leonard back or help the brunette with whatever was needed. 

“Probably.” Leonard said rather weakly, just loud enough for Jim to hear. Leonard swallowed loudly, dreading what they were going to find up front if they could smell it all the way towards the back, yet he bit back all of his own doubts and insecurities and flipped his doctor mode on, willing it to take over as he went through all possible scenarios in his mind. No matter how uncomfortable he was at the moment, he couldn’t just sit back and do nothing when someone needed help, especially when he was apparently the only trained medical personnel on board. 

Jim immediately hopped up from his chair and fell in step with Leonard as they made their way up the aisle and into first class. Leonard made the mistake in taking a breath, old habits are hard to break, and was almost overwhelmed at the scent as he leaned heavily against a seat, trying to gather himself. Jim gripped his arms briefly for support, snapping Leonard out of it. Both of them honed in on the chaos without having to be shown where the emergency was. 

The scene was gruesome, at least for an in plane accident. There was blood on the seat that the patient was sitting in, on the floor and then Leonard saw the pile of bloody glass next to the seat. The patient was surrounded by a handful of people who were also covered in a bit blood, trying to help staunch the bleeding. 

“Are you the doctor? Who is this?” A slightly panicked and shaky stewardess asked as she approached Leonard, wiping her hands on a rag as she eyed Jim curiously while they stood in the doorway, observing the scene. 

“Yes ma’am. This is my protege, he’ll be assisting me. What’s going on?” Leonard said more calmly than he felt, his head starting to swim slightly as he tried his best to concentrate on her and the issue other than the blood strewn across the aisle. 

“He was holding his wine glass when the plane hit the turbulence and I don’t know how it all happened exactly but the glass ended up shattering and cut his hand up pretty good.” The stewardess replied as she brought the duo closer and shooed away a couple well meaning passengers. “Tell me what you need, doctor.”

“I’ll need some gloves, and some needle and thread if you have some in a med kit, some antiseptic, hell, just bring me whatever you have.” Leonard said before he bit down on his tongue with his fangs, which had dropped as soon as he smelled the blood, they seemed to have a mind of their own. 

Leonard made his way slowly up the aisle, moving blood smeared people aside as he swallowed thickly, adams apple bobbing up and down. Leonard could hear everyones panicked hearts racing from the adrenaline of the situation, the blood pumping through their veins, which was not helping him at all, he was thankful that vampires didn’t sweat.

Jim’s presence was faint and quiet, trying to stay out of the way, his barely there touch to Leonard’s back to reassure him spoke louder than words ever could. Leonard didn’t feel quite so alone or quite so stressed with Jim helping keep watch and make sure he kept himself under control and didn’t get too overwhelmed with the situation as he moved closer to the injured man.

“Hey there, I’m Doctor McCoy. What’s your name?” Leonard asked gently as he turned to the bleeding man, crouching down and catching the mans panicked eyes with his own, trying to calm him down as well as himself. It would be his luck that his first time this close to a human since the change and he would have blood trailing down his arm and over the seats, really testing Leonard’s resolve.

“S-Scott. Thank you, sir.” The man replied through gritted teeth as he held the bloody towel tight around his hand, his breaths fast and shallow, beads of sweat were starting to trickle down his forehead. 

“Well Scott, there’s no need to thank me just yet.” Leonard chuckled softly, trying his best to remain calm as he took the supplies the stewardess had brought him. Opening up the med kit, he found it suitable for what he would have to do. He found some gloves at the bottom of the kit and quickly put them on. “Let’s have a look here shall we?”

Leonard grasped the man's arm gently and pulled it away from his body so he could get a closer look, doing his best to ignore the brilliant red blood soaked into the otherwise clean white cloth. He gently pulled back the towel, feeling Jim’s hand shift ever so slight on his back as he observed the man’s hand and he was blown away with what he saw. 

Leonard knew his new vampire vision was far superior to his old eyesight, but this was incredible. He could see everything in intense detail, the slightly jagged cuts on the skin, the bone, the fat, the muscle. This could possibly be a game changer if he could ever go back to practicing medicine. The precise surgeries that he could perform with his new vision, with practically no fatigue during long surgeries. 

Leonard knew that he would have to work hard to be able to control himself completely, especially without having Jim to ground him in the OR, but he made a mental note to try his damndest after all of this was behind them, if it ever would be behind them. 

The scene looked a lot worse than it actually was, Leonard had assumed as much. Even though the man had sliced his fingers down practically to the bone, they were fairly clean cuts and would suture up well enough. 

“I’m going to need to clean this and stitch it up to stop the bleeding. I’ll be honest with you, it’s going to hurt.” Leonard said as he looked up to the man, asking for permission to his hidden question. Scott gave him a shaky, half nod as he swallowed loudly, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the seat. Leonard and Jim could hear the mans heart rate skyrocket even higher and they didn’t blame him. 

“I’ve only got this small amount of lidocaine that I can do my best to numb what I can of your hand, but I can’t make any guarantees that it’ll be enough to completely take all the pain away.” Leonard said as he got the small vial of anesthetic and prepped a small needle, filling the syringe with as much of the liquid as he could. 

Leonard once again looked to the man for any indication that he should stop, upon not getting one he proceeded to administer the anesthetic. He touched the man’s hand gently before he stuck the needle briefly into the skin, causing Scott to jump slightly and take in a sharp hiss of a breath before clamping down on his bottom lip to stop any other noises from escaping. 

“Scott, I’m going to have Jim here hold your arm steady for me while I stitch you up, I can’t have you moving around on me, okay?” Leonard said as he nudged Jim gently to hold the man’s arm. Scott only nodded his acknowledgment, afraid to open his mouth, still not wanting to look at or watch what was going on. 

Jim shifted around, getting in position to hold the man’s arm down, waiting on Leonard’s signal to do so. Leonard also got his needle and thread ready to go, taking his time, waiting for the lidocaine to take hold as much as possible since he didn’t have much to work with in the first place. 

After a few more minutes, Leonard got into position and held the man’s hand gently in his own, nodding to Jim who held the man’s forearm and arm tightly in his hands. 

“I’m going to start with gently cleaning you hand, okay Scott? Shouldn’t sting too bad.” Leonard murmured gently as he slowly began cleaning up the cuts and slices, removing any remaining glass the best he could before he started closing it up. Scott only whimpered lowly, so low that only Leonard and Jim could hear. 

Leonard gave Jim a silent glance as he released Scott’s hand to grab the needle and thread. Jim clamped down on Scott’s arm harder and if Scott thought that Jim’s grip was unnaturally tight, he gave no indication. 

“Alright Scott, here we go. Try to keep calm and breathe through it, okay?” Leonard said gently as he laid Scott’s hand on the small seat tray and asked the flight attendant to hold a small flashlight, even with his vision, a little more light never hurt. 

Leonard started the first stitch, causing Scott to almost jump out of his seat, if it wasn’t for Jim’s superhuman grip, he probably would have. Leonard could feel the man’s pulse underneath his fingertips, his heartbeat was through the roof and he began to sweat even more in his seat. 

Leonard tried his best to concentrate on the task at hand and definitely not the small droplets of blood that ran down Scott’s fingertips so smoothly, splashing softly against the tray. Leonard only realized he was transfixed with the blood traveling down Scott’s fingers when Jim nudged him gently in the shoulder, bringing him back to himself. Leonard gave Jim a grateful nod, shaking his head slightly and getting his mind back on stitching. 

“There we go Scott. It’s not much but it should hold you over until we can land and you can see a doctor with proper medical tools and supplies.” Leonard said after a few minutes of stitching, trying to finish as quickly as he was comfortable with while still doing as good a job as he could. Scott’s eyes slowly opened at Leonard’s words as he looked down at his newly stitched hand. 

“Th-thank you, Doctor McCoy.” Scott said shakily as he took in a deep breath as he looked over his hand, giving a tiny ghost of a smile at the way his hand looked almost normal once again. 

“You’re welcome, Scott.” Leonard said with a small smile as he took Scott’s hand into his one more time and applied some ointment to his hand and stitches before wrapping it all up in some gauze. He then stood up from his crouched position on the floor to the outstretched hands of the flight attendants and passengers all thanking him for coming to their aide. 

“Thanks, you’re welcome, happy to do it.” Leonard mumbled out over and over again with a forced smile at the few people who wanted to shake his hand. Jim could see Leonard straining to be polite, he could smell Leonard's stress and could tell the brunette was struggling and wanted nothing more than to get out of there and back to his seat so he could take a breath and relax. 

“Alright, yes, thank you but we must be going now.” Jim spat out quickly and rather bluntly to the bystanders as he placed his hands on Leonard’s shoulders and steered him away and towards the direction of their seats, leaving the attendants and passengers behind to deal with the mess. 

Leonard was grateful for Jim stepping in as his shoulders sagged, physically he felt fine, but mentally he was exhausted. Exercising all of his restraint to not sink his fangs into Scott and everyone else had used up quite a few of his mental reserves. 

“How’d it go?” Marco asked briefly and quitely, the first time he’d spoken all day and it was to ask how Leonard and Jim were of all things as the brunette plopped down in his seat with a heavy sigh. 

“Better than I expected but not great.” Leonard said softly as he showed Marco the tips of his fangs before laying his head back heavily on the seat. 

“Are you kidding? You did amazing, Bones. Not many, if any, new vampires could have done what you did in any capacity. We’d be sweeping up most of these people off the floor in any other case.” Jim said with a large smile as he sat back down in his seat, patting Leonard’s leg loudly, Leonard only groaned softly in protest. He was tired, exerting that much willpower to not eat the man and the stress from his aviophobia had completely drained him. 

“It happens to the best of us Leonard, you can’t always control your fangs, it’s natural. With practice you’ll get better, you should be proud of yourself. I am.” Marco said as he placed a gentle hand on Leonard’s arm, patting it gentler than Jim had done. 

“T-thank you, Marco.” Leonard stuttered out, completely taken aback by Marco’s compliment, he hadn’t expected that at all as he blinked owlishly at Marco for a moment before the other gave him a soft smile, which he returned in kind. 

Leonard turned back to Jim who had moved over closer in his seat after picking his laptop up off the floor and plugged it back in, picking up on the movie where they left off. 

Leonard smiled softly to himself as he leaned back into Jim, who adjusted himself so Leonard could get comfortable as he laid his head once again on the blonde’s shoulder, taking deep breaths, Jim’s scent washed over him and calmed him down once again as he began to doze. 

One loving hand was stroking Leonard’s hair and another reassuring hand still on his arm, giving him a sense of love from Jim and comfort from Marco as he allowed himself to fall fast asleep, feeling content for the first time in a very long time as he felt a soft kiss being pressed to his forehead before falling into a doze.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, thank goodness Leonard has Jim, or that flight might have gone a little differently ;) 
> 
> They're finally getting close to Scotland and getting close to introducing Leonard to what's left of Jim's former coven, and some of the oldest vampires to still exist. Boy, how is this one going to go?

“Bones… time to wake up… we’re getting ready to land.” Jim said quietly into Leonard’s ear before softly kissing the brunette's forehead, rousing him awake. 

“Hmmm?” Leonard hummed as he slowly cracked his eyes open, moving his head and peering into Jim’s alert blue eyes. All the excitement from earlier must have taken more out of him than he thought, he rubbed his eyes as he yawned, trying to wake up. 

“We should be landing in about 10 minutes.” Jim said again as he scooted over a small, still steaming cup of coffee. 

“What did I ever do without you?” Leonard murmured appreciatively as he kissed Jim on the lips softly in thanks for the coffee. 

Blowing on it before bring it to his lips and sipping it slowly, Leonard closed his eyes briefly, savoring the taste. Leonard was glad that he could still enjoy the things that he had before when he was human and didn’t have to rely solely on blood and nothing else. 

Jim busied himself with packing his laptop away in his carry on and making sure they had everything so they could leave as soon as possible. Marco stared out the window, gazing at the mountains and valleys coming into view, he would never get used to how beautiful it was here. 

Leonard sipped the remaining bits of his coffee when he felt a hand snaking up the side of his leg. Jim grabbed Leonard’s free hand and intertwined their fingers absentmindedly, squeezing softly as he continued to watch everyone on the plane. 

Leonard grinned into his cup as he gathered his small bag from underneath his seat with his free hand, squeezing Jim’s hand softly before sneaking in a soft peck on the blonde’s cheek. Leonard could have sworn he saw Jim’s cheeks redden ever so slightly. Could vampires blush? He’d find out later. 

A soft ding could be heard throughout the cabin as the fasten your seatbelts sign blinked on, announcing their arrival before the captain came on the intercom, welcoming them to Scotland. 

The landing was a quick and smooth one, much to Leonards delight, who was rather proud of himself for not ripping the armrests off the seat at any point during the flight but he guessed that had a lot to do with a certain blonde keeping him level headed. 

The trio got out of their seats as soon as they could and quickly made their way out of the plane and into the small airport. Leonard was thankful that the only thing they had brought with them were small bags and they didn’t have to stand in the crowd to wait as they walked by the luggage carousel. 

As soon as Jim opened the door leading outside, Leonard took in a lungful of the night air, sighing heavily. He was grateful to be back on solid ground with the sky above him and the earth underneath his feet. The air here smelled fresher, crisper even, with a hint of trees and grass on the breeze. Judging by the smell of the air, Leonard figured it should be rather cool outside, yet he felt nothing, he could feel the soft breeze wrap around him but it was neither hot nor cool. 

Leonard wasn’t quite sure what to make of this new discovery that Jim hadn’t mentioned yet and he hadn’t even noticed since he hadn’t been outside much till now. Sure he hated it when it was freezing cold out or hotter than hades itself, but to never feel a cool breeze ever again? There wasn’t much he could do about it now anyway, frowning slightly he followed behind Jim and Marco as they headed down the quiet street. 

“You okay? Your forehead creases when you’re thinking too hard.” Jim joked, slightly concerned, falling back when he noticed Leonard was lagging considerably behind from him and Marco. 

“I’m okay, Jim. It’s still just a lot to take in. Going from human to vampire, to learning everything to the flight, and now I’m standing here on a street in Scotland, getting ready to meet a large coven of old vampires all within the space of a week…” Leonard trailed off as his mind wandered off, thinking about everything, how his life ended up here so fast.

Leonard noticed that his thoughts were more complicated now, more complex. He felt like there was more room for more thoughts, oddly enough. He was able to concentrate on one task and be thinking about something else entirely, yet focusing on both all the same. 

It was definitely a strange feeling to get used to but he figured that would also come in handy when he would be concentrating in the OR if the patient had multiple injuries, right along with his eyesight. 

“I know, it’s tough for the first few months but I promise it’ll get better. I’m here for you and Marco is too if you ever need to talk, okay?” Jim said softly, taking Leonard’s hand into his, squeezing reassuringly as they passed by multiple small shops, all closing up for the night. 

“Thank you. I love you, Jim.” Leonard spoke back even softer as he moved Jim into his side and wrapped his arm around the blonde’s slender waist and pulled him close, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you too, Bones. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say that.” Jim said with a small smile erupting up on his lips as he threw his arm around Leonard’s shoulder who gave a quiet chuckle that rumbled in his chest, making Jim shudder. 

“So where exactly are we walking to?” Leonard asked as they continued to walk a few streets over with Jim plastered into his side. 

“I figured after the day you’ve had you could use a drink, yeah?” Jim said as a small smirk crept up on his face, replacing his smile, looking up at Leonard with a twinkle in his striking blue eyes.

“Wait, you mean a drink or a drink drink? Please let it be the latter.” Leonard asked, his mouth already drying at the thought. He was hungry but he could use a drink more than an IV bag.

“Why not both?” Jim said with a chuckle as he kissed Leonard’s cheek quickly and pulled away, latching on to the brunette’s hand firmly and practically dragged him down the street, Marco had to pick up the pace to keep up. 

They made their way to a tiny grey building that had no windows on the outside, secured with a black metal door, the only means of entry that Leonard could see. 

He stood beside Jim with Marco behind them as Jim knocked on the door three times. It didn’t take long before a slot in the door slid open and a pair of striking green eyes were staring back at them. 

“James Kirk, soldier of the night.” Jim said, leaning one arm across the door, peering in cheekily as the eyes narrowed at him before opening wide. The man behind the door slammed the slot closed and a few seconds later, after unlocked what sounded like a ridiculous amount of locks, threw the door open and grabbed Jim’s hand roughly before pulling him to his chest for a brief, half hug. 

“James! It’s been ages ya bastard, we thought ya long gone by now with the lycan activity pickin’ up on your side o’ the pond, how are ya laddie?” The man said with a large smile and looked squarely at Jim, ignoring the others. The man looked older than Marco, as he had flecks of grey peppering his hair and beard. 

“I’m good Cormac, the lycan activity is the reason for our visit. You remember Marco?” Jim said with a smile as he took a step to the side, exposing Marco to Cormac’s hearty handshake.

“Aye, how are ya Marco? How’s your brother? Where is he?” Cormac asked looking around the trio with the large grin still plastered on his face. 

Any hint of a smile that Marco had on his face instantly fell after the question. Cormac could instantly sense the change in the air as he looked to Jim in question. Jim only shook his head softly and Cormac understood. 

“I’m sorry brother, apologies. Drinks on me tonight, yeah?” Cormac said quickly, trying to save face and help move the awkwardness out of the air that now loomed over them, dark and boding. 

“Who’s this devilishly handsome fella?” Cormac said as he moved and turned to face Leonard, wiggling his eyebrows and sticking out his hand, finally looking at him in the face. Then the wind shifted, blowing against Cormac’s face, catching a whiff of Leonard’s scent on the breeze. 

Cormac’s eyes went wide once more as the scent entered his nose, he knew there was something different about he’d never smelled something different about Leonard but he couldn’t quite place it. He smelled like a vampire with a hint of… no, it couldn’t be could it?

“That would be the other reason for our visit, this is Leonard McCoy. He’s with me.” Jim said firmly as he stared between the two, Cormac’s hand still shaking Leonard’s hand limply as if transfixed on the man in front of him. “Let’s keep this on the low okay? I need to get him to Kearne, is he in?” 

“Aye, he is but he leaves in a couple days for a meeting with the clans down south. Your secrets safe with me lad, but don’t ya think everyone else in there will smell him?” Cormac answered as he shook himself out of his daze, dropping Leonard’s hand suddenly like it had electrocuted him. 

“I’m hoping all the other smells in there will hide him and they won’t be able to tell where it’s coming from. We’ve had a rough week and could use some liquid courage before bringing this to Kearne’s attention.” Jim said as he went to stand at Leonard’s side, wrapping an arm loosely around the brunette’s waist. 

“Then you’ve come to the right place, laddie.” Cormac said as his signature smile crept back onto his face, moving to open the door and usher him inside. “Good luck James, to you and your mate.” Cormac said softly, just loud enough for Jim to hear, earning a small nod and smile from the blonde as he ushered Leonard and Marco into the small entryway. 

They headed down the small set of stairs as Cormac took to his post by the door once more, waving at them as they headed down, the sound of music could be heard wafting around them. Jim opened another unguarded door and Leonard was instantly overwhelmed. 

The music was unbelievably loud to Leonard’s ears, the lights flashing and blinking weren’t helping matters either as he squinted into the bar, trying to make out anything between the flashing lights. Jim helped him inside and sat him at a small booth in the back. 

“Are you okay?” Jim asked loudly over the music as he sat next to Leonard, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer ever so slightly. Leonard had no problem hearing Jim over the music as he nodded his head slightly, trying to get used to the noise, making the blonde frown slightly. 

“Hey, listen, you can learn to tune the music out, it’ll take some practice but you’ll get used to it. Concentrate on my voice and what I’m saying, actively center on one sound and your brain will take care of the rest. It’s how we’re able to hunt.”

Leonard’s eyes remained closed, scrunching them together tightly as he tried to concentrate on Jim instead of the music. It took a few minutes and a few tries but eventually Leonard could get himself to concentrate on more quieter sounds, like the ruffle of a shirt, or the quiet footsteps that vampires made, instead of the blaring music around him. 

Soon enough the music was an dull thud in the background of his mind, satisfied that he could keep the music under control, Leonard blinked open his eyes a few times to see Jim looking at him, concern lining his features. 

“We don’t have to stay if you don’t want, we can go ahead and go meet with Kearne if you’re uncomfortable.” Jim murmured into Leonard’s hair as he kissed the brunette’s temple lightly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, eliciting a rumbling groan from Leonard.

“No, it’s much better now, thanks Jim.” Leonard said, reassuring Jim was a soft kiss. “I’d really like that drink now.”

“Coming up.” Jim said with a lopsided grin and was up and halfway to the bar before Leonard had a chance to tell Jim what he wanted. He decided that whatever Jim brought back from the bar was fine by him, he’d take anything at this point.

It was then that Leonard really got a look at the place, he was too overwhelmed at first to give the place a proper once over. There were hardly any lights on in the place, besides the flashing lights in the middle of the room by the entrance but he could see as well now as if all the lights were on. The color scheme was about what he figured; black and red with dark grey highlights.

There were sofas and lounge chairs all scattered around the room, some more private but most were out in the open. The nooks and crannies were occupied but otherwise exposed as various vampires fed from what seemed to be willing humans. 

Leonard let out a small huff of disgust as he tore his eyes away from the numerous scenes, none of the blood or humans here looked or smelled appealing to him in the slightest, not in this way at least. 

Then his eyes moved toward the bar, it was fairly large with every selection of alcohol and blood you could imagine and sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by tvs and thirsty vampires. It was then that his eyes landed on Jim, he took in the way the blonde leaned against the counter just right, pulling the pants he was wearing tightly against all the right places. 

Jim should really be ashamed at how damn good he looked, with those dark pants, black shirt and his perfectly mussed blonde hair paired with those gorgeous blue eyes and dazzling smile. Leonard could feel longing and desire pool in his core, he had to adjust himself in the seat to keep things from getting too uncomfortable. 

Leonard sat admiring Jim and only Jim, nothing and no one else in the room mattered but him. After a few moments Leonard noticed what appeared to be a younger vampire stroll up and saddle up next to Jim with a drink in her hand and a brilliant smile on her face directed toward the blonde. 

Immediately Leonard felt his desire sink and transform into a raging whirlwind in his stomach, he growled lowly his disapproval but stayed in his seat, he had no reason to be upset. That is, until he tuned into their conversation, or at least tried to. 

“No thank you, Aura. I’m spoken for.” Jim said lazily, giving her the side eye, refusing to look the woman in the eyes, the irritation that he felt was creeping steadily into his voice as he shrugged off her hand that tried to caress his arm. 

Jim never thought he’d see her here of all places, or he would have we straight to see Kearne. Aura was a typical vampire, all about the blood, sex, booze and the dominating power that came with being a vampire. She had always seen Jim as a conquest of sorts. Jim had never dated or taken anyone to bed as far as she knew and she was determined to be the one who changed all that, to add another notch to her bedpost as it were. 

“Well I’m sure I can persuade them to join as well.” Aura purred softly as she looked Jim up and down like he was a piece of meat on a silver platter, running her tongue along her fangs. It took everything in Jim not to flinch from her gaze or excuse himself thus showing himself as weak in her eyes. That’s the last thing he needed spreading around on top of their other issues. If they were needing all the help they could get, he had to play all his cards right. 

“No Aura, I don’t…” Jim started out, his patience growing incredibly thin as the bartender finished making his drinks but he was abruptly cut off by a broad figure, muscling their way roughly between the two. 

“He said he’s taken.” Leonard said firmly as he gazed into Aura’s eyes, fire burning behind them. “I suggest you get lost or we’re going to have a problem and I’m not in the mood for any more problems.” Leonard added in with a low warning growl deep in his chest, the low growl of an alpha breaking through. 

Jim shuddered slightly as the words left Leonard’s lips, he could feel the rumble coming from Leonard as Aura took one more look at the two of them and walked away without another word as if nothing in the past five minutes had even happened. 

“Did you just…?” Jim asked quietly with a tiny grin as he watched Aura walk away without so much as a glance or a word before gazing around at the rest of the bar. The other patrons were glancing around slightly as if looking for whatever disturbance they had just felt on the air but finding nothing, they soon returned to whatever they were doing prior. 

Leonard only smirked as he took his drink from the bartender and held it up to Jim who took his own glass and clinked Leonard’s softly. The brunette then leaned in for a quick kiss before sauntering back to their table. Jim shook his head with a laugh as he took a sip of his drink before following Leonard back to the corner. 

The next couple of hours and many drinks and blood shots went by in a blur of lips, fangs and rough touches. Jim would probably never admit out loud how much Leonard’s alpha side turned him on. He had always had to be in command and in control of his team of Elites that this sudden flip of command was an intoxicating and a very welcome change. 

Leonard growled lowly as he pressed himself further into Jim, the drinks, the music, the blood, Jim encouraging him, fueled his desire as he moved his hands roughly down Jim’s sides, landing on the blondes hips and pulling him even closer. Jim whined softly at Leonard’s roughness, he loved it, wanted more of it, it had been so long since he ever fully let go as he rolled his hips against Leonard, pulling an even deeper growl of longing from the brunette. 

Then all too suddenly they were pulled out of their haze by someone clearing their throat across from them. When Marco got there, they didn’t know, how long he had been sitting there watching, they couldn’t tell you. They had been so wrapped up in each other that the universe could have collapsed around them and they would have been none the wiser. 

“Boys.” Marco said with a slight cough, trying to get their attention. “Might I remind you why we’re here. Kearne is waiting for us.” 

Saying Kearne’s name seemed to snap Jim out of it as he pulled back from Leonard slightly, earning a low rumble of disapproval from the brunette. Jim gazed over at Marco with lust glazed eyes, taking in the others appearance with a small smirk. 

“It seems like someone else had a good time as well I take it.” Jim said with a small chuckle, leaning back in the booth as he glanced from Marco’s messed up hair to his ruffled and slightly torn shirt flecked with a few drops of blood. 

“I had some… things to work through. Looks to me I’m not the only one.” Marco said with an even bigger smirk than Jim’s as he looked between the two. Both looked a mess with their hair mussed every which way, small nip marks peppering their necks and still dangerously close together. 

Yeah, well.” Jim coughed as he tried to straighten himself up some, rearranging his shirt and pants so they were more comfortable as Leonard did the same. Jim glanced at Leonard who instead of looking slightly abashed like himself, looked perfectly smug as he settled back in his own seat. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, James. I’m happy for the both of you, truly. I spoke with the guard at the door and told them our plight. Kearne has agreed to meet with us at our earliest convenience, which means immediately as you well know.” Marco said warmly at first but shifted to a sense of urgency toward the end. If they were going to do this, they needed to do it now before Kearne changed his mind. 

“Sorry to cut this short Bones, but we better go.” Jim said as he moved get out of his seat, Leonard following his lead with Marco falling in behind. 

“Don’t worry about it, I just want to get this over with.” Leonard said with a quiet groan, he was honestly ready to bolt for the door if it wasn’t for Jim’s strong arm slung around his middle. He hated being the center of attention and since he’d been here he had been nothing but and he knew it was just going to get worse now once everyone knew. 

Jim gave him a reassuring squeeze as Marco slipped past them to talk to the guard he had spoke with earlier. The vampire nodded his head at the trio, giving Leonard a long stare as the vampire sized him up. It made Leonard uncomfortable but he tried his best to not let it show as he stood a little straighter, crossing his arms and sporting a slight scowl, almost as if he were bored. 

The vampire quickly called someone, speaking in a language that Leonard was unfamiliar with, nodding his head a couple times before hanging up. The vampire then wordlessly waved them to the large, secured door and opened it for them, granting them access to the small tunnel behind it. 

The tunnel looked a lot like the one that Jim had made to their own safe house, except it was slightly larger to accommodate larger vehicles. The trio followed the vampire to an awaiting car and climbed in the back. The driver only glanced in the mirror without a word, also giving a long look at Leonard who quickly looked away from the piercing stare. 

“This is already getting old. What am I? A zoo animal on display?” Leonard grumbled quietly so only Jim and Marco could hear. Jim hit a button and rolled up the partition that separated the front from the back and placed his hand on Leonard’s leg that was nervously bouncing up and down, trying to calm the brunette.

“Bones, there’s never been anything like you before, probably ever, your smell is curious to everyone. I know it’s hard but try not to think too much about it, especially when you meet Kearne.” Jim said as he slowly rubbed Leonard’s leg as he spoke, trying his best to be reassuring. 

“It’s probably for the best if you let James and me do the talking, Leonard.” Marco added in, moving his gaze from the lights zipping by in the tunnel, to Leonard’s face. Leonard looked like he was about to argue but Jim cut him off. 

“He’s right. Kearne is very particular and wary of outsiders, almost to a fault. I’m honestly not sure how he’s going to react to you, probably not well, but he’s fair and should hopefully see reason once we explain. He’s one of our few old vampires that we have left and is highly respected among us.” Jim said, agreeing with Marco as he gave Leonard a solemn look. 

Leonard didn’t like it but he understood it. He knew basically nothing of their culture, their kind, how to act around them, what to say. Upon further thought Leonard liked not having to plead his case all the more better and leave it to Jim and Marco who had probably done this many times and knew what to say. 

“It’s nothing personal, Bones.” Jim said as he grabbed Leonard’s hand and threaded their fingers together in his lap. 

“I know, I get it, it’s fine by me.” Leonard murmured as he kissed Jim’s hand softly before replacing it in the blonde’s lap, resting his head back against the seat. 

The drive was a long one, or at least it felt long to Leonard, with nothing to pass the time or look at other than counting the lights that lined the tunnel that seemed to go on forever. 

Leonard must have dozed off with the help of the alcohol because he was woken up by a light elbow in his side from Jim. Lifting his head and blinking a few times, Leonard gazed out of the window and was met with quite a sight. 

Nestled into a small mountain side was a huge castle surrounded by a large wall, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen any building quite so large. They pulled up to the first gate and after a few moments of conversation between the driver and the person on the other end, they were granted access and proceeded through the gate. 

The courtyard inside was quite expansive and well maintained with well manicured lawns and different varieties of trees, shrubs and flowers dotting the area, there were even small ponds in some places. 

Leonard swallowed loudly as they got closer to the gate that would take them inside the castle, his knee starting to bounce impulsively. There was no changing his mind or turning back now as the large wooden door swung inward, granting them entrance to the main interior of the castle.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well our boys have landed safely in Scotland! Now it's time to meet the big boys, some of the oldest vampires in existence! Gosh, wonder how this will possibly go? ;)

The driver pulled up underneath an awning in front of the large double doors, idling while another vampire on the outside opened the door, allowing the trio to exit the car. Leonard swallowed quietly as he gazed around the grounds, everything about the dark castle was intimidating, from the sheer size of everything, to the dozens of armed vampires milling about, to the way the castle was decorated with old gargoyles of every sort. 

Jim could sense Leonard’s hesitation as they began to walk up the carpeted runner, the brunette’s footsteps came slower and slower the closer they got to the front doors, it didn’t help that every vampire that was relatively close to them was staring at them blankly. Out here there was nothing to hide or mask Leonards unique smell. 

Jim slowed his steps and wrapped his hand around Leonards loosely, squeezing reassuringly and giving the brunette a small smile, mouthing “it’ll be okay” to Leonard as he fell in behind Marco. 

Marco took the lead as the large doors swung open to grant them entrance. The outside of the castle was dark, menacing and very unwelcoming, but the inside was a sight to behold, making Leonard stop in his tracks to take it all in. 

The entire bottom floor seemed to be wide open, alight with dozens of soft, warm lights that lit up the various paintings and memorabilia that dotted various shelves, bookcases with probably thousands of books that reached the ceiling lined the outer walls, with tables and chairs dotting the floor around them. The floor and the accents were black marble with hints of red mottled together; now Leonard knew where Jim got the idea for his own bathroom. 

In the center of the room was a large staircase that led to the second floor that had a wrap around second floor, dotted with several doors leading to other rooms. The room was illuminated with a large chandelier that glowed rather dimly in the middle of the room, the rest of the light came from small candles or fireplaces throughout the room. 

“Hello and welcome, Kearne has been expecting you.” A tall, blonde vampire said warmly as he greeted the trio. He was dressed in a black and dark red suit that matched the decor of the room. 

“Wyn, it’s been ages.” Marco said with a polite bow. Jim followed suit with his own shallow bow, elbowing Leonard when the brunette wasn’t paying attention, who looked around and made a hurried half bow, hoping it was good enough. 

“Too long my friend, come.” Wyn said with a smile as he gave Leonard a lingering glance, making Leonard clear his throat, slightly abashed at all this attention He desperately wished they didn’t have to be here, didn’t have to do this but he knew there was no other way they could settle everything themselves. 

Wyn seemed to glide across the floor as he led the trio slowly across the large bottom floor and proceeded to walk up the stairs, he then lead them down the hall a ways. The upstairs looked much like the downstairs, except up here were where all the rooms were located. 

The large hallway was dotted with large doors and small lamps that were surrounded by even more ancient memorabilia from no telling how long ago. Wyn finally stopped in front of another large set of doors, pushing them open effortlessly as he held it open watching as the trio filed inside.

“Our guests have arrived.” Wyn announced as he now swiftly moved across the room and to Kearns side. 

“Thank you, Wyn.” Kearne said warmly as he stood from his desk and kissed Wyn on the cheek quickly before maneuvering around the room and to his guests. Wyn took vigil behind Kearne’s desk, silently with his hands behind his back. 

Leonard eyed this new vampire curiously as he made his way over. He seemed friendly enough but he held himself with a slight air that Leonard couldn’t put his finger on quite yet.

“Welcome, welcome. Marco; James, how are you?” Kearne greeted them like old friends, drawing them both in for a quick, formal hug. Kearne stopped when he reached Leonard, his demeanor quickly souring as he glanced the brunette up and down. 

“We’re well, Kearne. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice.” Marco said politely, trying to get Kearne’s attention off of Leonard himself so they could explain properly before Kearne leapt to his own conclusions. 

“Yes, I assume this is what you’ve come to discuss?” Kearne asked sharply as he turned on his heels and made his way back to his desk. Leonard’s face darkened and a scowl crept ever so slightly on his features. He didn’t appreciate getting treated like the dirt on the bottom of someones shoe. Jim shot him a quick glance, signaling for Leonard to keep calm and quiet with his hand, this wasn’t the time to lose their temper so soon. 

Leonard didn’t like it but he knew opening his mouth wouldn’t help matters, so he bit his tongue and kept his mouth shut as Jim and Marco took the lead and stood in front of Kearne’s desk with their hands behind their backs as Kearne folded his hands on top of his desk, leaning over them slightly. 

“You don’t seem very surprised, Kearne.” Jim said accusingly as he arched an eyebrow slightly, clearing his throat quietly. 

“You’d be correct James. Please, have a seat.” Kearne offered as he gestured to the seats in front of his rather large desk. They all sat down quietly, with Leonard taking the furthest seat he could manage without seeming too rude. 

“Thank you.” Marco said as they all sat down in their seats, hands folded in their laps. Wyn had busied himself behind the desk and drew a bottle from a small fridge and began pouring small glasses of blood, passing them around the table wordlessly. Leonard glanced at the glass questioningly before looking to Jim, who only shook his head slightly. 

“Pardon us, Kearne. Leonard and I like to keep more along the lines of the vegetarian diet, excuse us.” Jim said as he passed his glass down to Marco and passed Leonard’s back in Kearne’s direction.

“No worries, James. More for us, Marco. Ah yes, my favorite age, thank you Wyn.” Kearne said as he took a long and satisfying drink from his glass, setting it lightly on the table. “Now where were we? Right, this one.” Kearne said lowly as his glance shifted to Leonard briefly. 

“I figured it would only be a matter of time, I knew the Elders were up to something, they were always so secretive around the matter, it made me curious. I did my own digging, my own investigation. I found their experiments, their research as it were. I know all about you and your family, Leonard.” Kearne said Leonards name with a slight sneer as he tilted his head slightly at the brunette. 

“If I may, Kearne. Why do you already seem to dislike him?” Marco asked quietly, yet straight to the point. 

“The Elders were afraid of his family turning and for good reason. Do you even know what he’s capable of as just an alpha vampire? I assume you don’t. I could also already smell the lycan coming off of him before he even entered this room. Abomination if you ask me.” Kearne said with a small, humorless laugh as he sat back in his chair, leaning back slightly. 

“Now you wait just a…” Leonard started out as he jumped out of his seat with a low growl, he could handle being talked over, or even down to but to be called names is where he drew the line, this guy didn’t even know him. 

Jim was at his front in a flash, blocking Kearne from Leonard’s view, mouthing at him to please calm down. Leonard’s eyes still blazed as he looked into Jims calming ones. 

“I apologize, excuse me.” Leonard gritted through clenched teeth as he about faced and made his way out of the room quickly, Jim looking after him as Leonard shut the door behind him. 

“I’m sorry about that, he’s been through a lot recently, we all have. I should go after him. Marco?” Jim said as he looked to Marco questioningly, hoping the other would stay and plead their case. Marco nodded his head slightly to Jim as the blonde made his way out, not before bowing once more to Kearne who nodded as Jim turned to leave. 

“Predictable.” Kearne said stiffly as he watched the door close before snapping his eyes to Marco. “His kind is not meant to be trusted, why did you bring him here, Marco?” 

“It’s Accalia, she knows about Leonard, his family. She wants him to make a superior line of lycans, ones we can’t kill with silver.” Marco said as his look turned grim. 

“Accalia? This is troubling, yet why is this suddenly my problem, Marco? Why should I risk my men and women for your plight?” Kearne said calmly in return as he sat upright in his chair and leaned forward, waiting on Marco’s reply. 

“Do you think this won’t be your problem for long? If Accalia manages to capture Leonard and make her lycans, they will spread like wildfire and you know it, we won’t be able to handle another war, they’d wipe us all out.” Marco answered cooly, he knew Kearne was testing him and it annoyed him. 

“Fair point, yet how do we know this hybrid can even be trusted? How do we know he isn’t playing sides? He is both after all.” Kearne asked as he threaded his fingers together, almost seeming bored of this conversation. 

“Leonard is a good man, he never wanted this, never asked for it, yet he’s saved Jim’s life twice, my brother even killed him during his transition, yet he did not retaliate. He’s done wonders for James in the short time he’s been here. He is not in league with Accalia.” Marco said firmly, eyes staring directly into Kearne’s cool, dark eyes. 

“You know I value your word, old friend but you know as well as I that this isn’t just my decision. I will take your plight to the rest of our council and we will discuss what we shall do. If it is as bad as you say, we cannot simply ignore it. Wyn, please take our guests to their rooms and provide them anything they require during their stay.” Kearne replied with finality as he rose from his chair and gave Marco one final, short hug before swiftly making his way out of the room. 

“Len!... Bones! Wait up!” Jim called quietly as the brunette walked briskly down the steps, ignoring Jim’s pleas, aiming for the front door to go anywhere but here. He’d rather go on the run for the rest of his eternal life than to be in Kearne’s debt. 

“No Jim, I never should have come here with you, I don’t belong here.” Leonard said as he shook off Jim’s hand that came to rest on his shoulder. 

“Hey, stop.” Jim said softly as he finally managed to get in front of Leonard to stop him, causing the brunette crashed into Jim’s solid chest. 

“You need to calm down for me, alright? I’m sorry that Kearne acted that way towards you but please understand. What we are, how we’ve managed to survive after the war, we don’t just trust anyone who comes in off the street, even with older vampires like Marco and I vouching for you. He’s like that for a reason, it has nothing to do with you personally.” Jim said quickly as his eyes darted around the room as they were slowly gathering attention from other vampires in the room. 

“Even then that’s no excuse to act like a complete dick about it, he doesn’t even know me. If I had…” Leonard rattled off quickly before Jim had the chance to place a hand over his mouth to quiet the seething brunettes ranting. 

“Did someone say my name?” A curious voice asked from behind them as it descended the steps above them. 

“Kearne! I’m sorry, he doesn’t know our laws yet, he…” Jim quickly tried to apologize and think of an excuse for Leonard’s behavior but Kearne lifted his hand slightly to silence Jim’s ramblings. Jim’s jaw snapped shut as his hand fell from Leonard’s he mouth, fearing the worst. 

“I’m glad I caught up with you, I’d like to apologize to you both, especially you Leonard.” Kearne started out with a small apologetic smile as he turned to face Leonard. “Marco has pleaded your case and it seems I was too quick to judge you. Please excuse my manners but understand that my tolerance does not equal trust, that is still yet to be proven.”

“Uh, thanks?” Leonard sputtered out with a slightly quirked eyebrow, unsure of how to take this newer side of Kearne and if he was actually being sincere. Kearne didn’t reply but turned to Jim and continued the conversation. 

“I must go down South tomorrow evening to discuss happenings around as of late. Increased lycan activity has become troublesome and I have a feeling it may have to do with our guest. At any rate, I will bring up this issue and see what our best course of action would be. Until then, Wyn will be staying here in my stead. Please don’t hesitate to ask him if you need anything. He should be along any moment to show you to your rooms.” Kearne finished with a small bow and continued down the stairs leaving Jim and Leonard a little wide eyed and lost for words. 

“You have no idea how close that was, that could have ended badly.” Jim said quietly as he watched Kearne round the bottom step and disappear down a small hallway. 

“What do you mean?” Leonard asked as he too watched the elder vampire leave the room, raising an eyebrow at Jim. 

“Kearne has never been one to suffer fools lightly. He’s been our judge and main executioner for millennia, one bad sideways look at him and it’s off with your head. Albeit we haven’t had need of it in centuries since the war, but he still holds that power if need be. Must have caught him in a good mood today.” Jim explained quietly as the onlookers began to slowly disperse and go about their previous business.

“Boys, we’re being shown to our rooms.” Marco said lightly from the top of the stairs as he waved his hand for them to follow. Jim looked around Leonard to see Marco and Wyn waiting on them. He bounded back up the steps, inclining his head for Leonard to follow. Heaving a heavy sigh, the brunette followed slowly. 

“Kearne has set aside three of the master suites for you.” Wyn said as he led the down a small side wing, away from the main area, with his hands clasped behind his back. 

“We will only be requiring two, if it isn’t any bother.” Jim said as he looked to Leonard for confirmation, receiving a tiny smile in reply, before going back to looking every which way, taking in all of the art that was scattered and dotted along the walls and floor. 

“No bother at all.” Wyn replied as he caught Jim’s meaning with a small twinkle in his eye and a nod. “You will have this wing all to yourself, so feel free to use the extra room if you have need of it. Otherwise, enjoy your stay and don’t hesitate to ring me if you have need of anything. The kitchens are on call 24/7 as well, so make yourselves at home. Kearne should be back no later than two days time, I’ll summon you when he’s ready.”

“Thank you, Wyn. Your hospitality knows no bounds and is comparable to no one.” Marco said with a small bow, followed by Jim and Leonard. Each retiring to the own rooms, with small nods to one another, leaving the middle room empty between them. 

Jim was first to enter the room, immediately blurring over to the large four poster bed in the corner of the room and jumping into the center, almost completely disappearing in a mass of blankets and pillows. Leonard only gave a small snort as he followed and plopped down heavily onto the end of the bed, laying his arm across his eyes, falling silent.

“Look Bones, silk sheets” Jim joked with an eyebrow wiggle as he flopped around in the sheets, enjoying the softness, only to be halted when he glanced at Leonard when the brunette only offered a small grunt of acknowledgement.

“What’s wrong?” Jim asked quietly as he maneuvered over next to Leonard, laying beside the brunette with his head propped up on his hand.

“I don’t know, Jim. What if they decide not to help? What then?” Leonard mumbled with a small sigh, arm still over his eyes.

“They can’t ignore what we’ve presented to Kearne. Lycan activity is ramping up, something has to be done about it.” Jim said as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Leonard’s exposed cheek. 

“And what if that something is to simply get rid of the problem?” Leonard asked, barely above a whisper. It had been in the back of his mind as soon as Kearne had laid eyes on him and given him that sneer of what was slight disgust. He wouldn’t put it past any of them to just kill him and be done with it, problem solved. Jim didn’t answer him immediately but Leonard could feel the icy stare that was coming at him from Jim’s direction. 

“They won’t get the chance, I promise.” Jim gritted out through clenched jaws. He was acutely aware of the situation and that option hadn’t escaped his thoughts and how it could very well be the remaining councils verdict. He had also thought it through enough that he knew where they would run and what they would do in case that happened. 

Jim sincerely hoped he wouldn’t have to resort to such drastic measures, they already had lycans on their tail, they didn’t need their own kind hunting them too, it wouldn’t end well for either of them or the first few that got in their way. 

“How can you be sure?” Leonard asked quietly again, his voice almost hoarse at the possibility as he peeked out from under his arm ever so slightly, catching a glimpse of concerned blue eyes. He hadn’t asked for any of this, to be kidnapped and caught up in the supernatural, turning not only into a vampire, but a lycan as well, now being the centerpiece of attention and a turning tide of what seemed to be a brooding war. 

“To be perfectly honest, I can’t. Kearne can be unpredictable at best but if he’s on our side, we have a good chance at being heard and they’ll be more likely to help us. If worse comes to worse, I have a plan already made out while you were sleeping on the plane. I know it’s hard, but try not to worry about it too much, I’ve got you. Now what would you like to do because I’m not going to let you lay here to sulk and worry. ” Jim asked suddenly with a small smile as he pried Leonard’s arm off his face, forcing the brunette to look at him. 

“I think I need some air.” Leonard replied with a small sigh as he made to get up from the bed, only to be forced back down by a strong hand on his chest. 

Jim loomed over him with a grin as he dipped his head slightly, catching Leonard’s lips in a fiery, needy kiss. Leonard growled lowly as he ran one hand through Jim’s hair, tugging the blonde down roughly, pulling the blonde’s lips to his own in a deep and possessive kiss, while placing his other hand on Jim’s hip, holding the blonde in place as he rolled his own hips up, causing Jim to bite down harder than he intended on Leonard’s bottom lip, drawing blood. 

Jim groaned when he tasted Leonard’s blood on his tongue, being taken back to how good the brunette tasted, to how good it felt to have Leonard’s blood in him. Jim zoned out slightly as he sucked on Leonard’s bottom lip, the familiar feelings of wanting, need and submission washing over him. 

Leonard growled again a little louder this time as he squeezed Jim’s hips and in one swift move had the blonde underneath him, slight shock on his features at the sudden shift of dominace. Leonard leaned his head down slightly, kissing and nipping along Jim’s jaw, drawing out moans and whimpers from the blonde laying helpless under his strong embrace. 

Leonard leaned down heavily on top of Jim, the weight of his body pressing every closer, ever tighter against Jim whose hands had firmly moved down Leonard’s hips, now firmly holding the brunette in place. Leonard let one hand slide down Jim’s chest and stomach before resting on the top of the blonde’s jeans, palming the obvious bulge growing underneath the fabric. 

Jim made a low, feral noise at the contact, he wanted nothing more than the man, not just the alpha vampire, but Leonard himself. He wanted to submit to Leonard, to whatever he wanted, he needed Leonard like he needed blood. 

Leonard’s hand moved ever so slightly, towards the button of Jim’s jeans, fiddling with them teasingly. Jim couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips when he felt Leonard’s smirk growing at the mess he was making out of him. As soon as Leonard finally managed to pop open Jim’s jeans, giving the blonde some much needed relief from his tight constraints, Leonard’s head popped up suddenly. 

“Room service!” They could both hear from the other side of the door after a sharp knocking on the door. Leonard let out a low growl, resting his forehead in defeat on the blonde’s chest and Jim did nothing to contain his whine of displeasure as the rapid knocking resumed once more at the door. Resigned that their interruptor wouldn’t leave until they opened the door, Leonard reluctantly pulled himself away from Jim with effort and trudged to the door adjusting issues as he went, leaving Jim to adjust his own as he otherwise laid back on the bed, panting slightly.

Leonard’s brows knitted together slightly in annoyance as he opened the door, not bothering to hide the slight scowl that was creeping into his features as he flung the door open a little harder than he intended. On the other side of the door he was met with a rather short vampire that only came to Leonard’s chest. The vampire had their luggage on a cart and had what appeared to be a covered wine cooler in his hands.

“Evening gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your activities but here is your luggage and this is compliments of Wyn himself, please enjoy your stay. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to call Wyn or myself.” The vampire said quickly as he made his way passed Leonard and sat the cooler down on the small table in the center of the room before taking his leave almost as quickly as he came.

“Well that was weird, are they always like that?” Leonard asked as he made his way over to the table to see what the vampire had brought them, he had a good guess though.

“Our kind isn’t exactly known for our modesty. Once you’ve been around a few centuries, you’ve pretty much seen and heard it all so all forms of humility seem to go out of the window at some point. Believe me that no one cares and no one is judging but doesn’t mean that some of us like to keep our private affairs, private.” Jim answered with a small frown as he brought himself up from off the bed and adjusted his shirt before trying to fix his hair that was now sticking up in all directions.

Leonard gave a small smirk as Jim tried to put himself back together as he walked over to the brunette, watching as Leonard pulled out a small bottle of some specialty aged blood. Leonard popped open the bottle and almost immediately wrinkled his nose, this blood didn’t smell like anything he had smelled before back at the safe house. He passed the bottle to Jim and let him get a good whiff before the blonde sat it back on the table.

“It’s human, we don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to, they have animal or even the synthetic stuff here, like we have back at the safe house.” Jim said as he placed the cork back in the bottle, he’d give it to Marco, who had been the only vampire that he’d knew of to be able to drink human blood and be able to give it up without any issue. Leonard only nodded his agreeance, he’d rather not drink human blood if he could help it, luckily all the blood that Lorcan had managed to steal from the hospitals had been synthetic, at least he had cared enough about that.

“Are you even hungry? Or you wanna go get that air?” Jim asked as he placed the bottle back in the container to keep it cool and placed the container under his arm.

“I’m not very hungry, let’s get some air.” Leonard said with a sigh, he knew he should probably eat but he didn’t think that blood would sit too well as his stomach gave a solid roll at the thought. 

“Alright, I know a place. I’ll drop this off with Marco and let him know were leaving, come on.” Jim said as he extended his hand, fingertips brushing Leonard’s as the brunette grabbed Jim’s fingertips, letting the blonde pull him gently out of their room.

They walked down the long hallway, hand in hand, stopping just in front of Marco’s room as Jim released Leonard’s hand briefly to knock quietly on Maro’s door. It took a few moments but finally the door swung open slowly, revealing a freshly showered Marco, dressed in slightly loose, casual clothes. It took Leonard by surprise, he had never seen Marco dressed so casually before, yet the look still suited him.

“Hey Marco, thought you might want some of the good stuff.” Jim said with a small grin as he held out the container, which Marco took without any verbal questions, only the one that he asked with a quirked eyebrow. “Bones would… we would rather not, yanno…” Jim explained, rubbing the back of his neck as the question left Marco’s eyes and understanding took its place.

“Thank you, James. I’ll enjoy this later.” Marco said with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes, he enjoyed the occasional drink of human blood but he tried not to make a habit of it. He couldn’t help himself when he was here visiting though, Kearne and Wyn had some of the best vintage around.

“We wanted to stop by and tell you that were going out for a bit, I think that meeting has all of us on edge.” Jim said as he took his now free hand and wrapped it around Leonard’s free one, intertwining their fingers.

“James no, you remember what happened last time the two of you went out, don’t you?” Marco said as he sat the container down on a small table just beside the door as his face was set in a stern glare.

“I do Marco, believe me, I do. We’re just going to the falls, well protected and still in Kearne’s jurisdiction. Besides, Bones here isn’t completely helpless anymore.” Jim said with a small laugh as he nudged Leonard’s side in jest. The brunette growled his disapproval, ending with a small huff but otherwise didn’t object. Though Marco looked like he wanted to object but he bit his tongue and swallowed his disapproval as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t like this at all, James but I can’t stop you. If I don’t hear back from you in a few hours, by daylight at the very least, I’m sending the guard, understand?” Marco said sternly, leaving no room for argument whatsoever as he crossed his arms tightly across his chest, looking very much like a disappointed parent.

“I agree to your terms, call off the glare, old man. We’ll be okay.” Jim said as he raised his arms and hands slightly in mock surrender as a grin creeped up on his lips before stepping forward and giving Marco a small hug.

“Don’t make me go through what I had to go through ever again, James. Please.” Marco whispered in Jim’s ear as he held him tightly to his chest, just loud enough so that only Jim could hear. Jim pulled back and looked into Marco’s concerned eyes and nodded slightly before grabbing Leonard’s hand again and heading down the hallway once more.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well with the meeting with Kearne out of the way for now, the boys are free to go out and let off a little steam, but as we well know, these ideas can usually end in disaster.

Leonard took in a deep breath as they exited out from a small side door after checking out at the desk with where they were going and how long they planned on being gone. It was an old rule that was still in place since the Great War but it was one that everyone still took seriously that’s proved invaluable over the years.

They had decided to exit around the side of the castle, less eyes and less introductions meeting them on the way out. The castle was nestled back against a small mountainside, surrounded by a smattering of trees, helping to hide the castle from obvious view. Leonard closed his eyes and took in another deep breath, taking in all the different smells, the air here was even fresher than it was in the small town.

“Come on, Bones. You have plenty of time to take it all in when we get to where we’re going.” Jim teased as he watched Leonard basking in the fresh night air. Leonard popped his eyes open to glare at Jim but as soon as he turned his head to glare, the blonde gave him a smirk and did a quick back step before he blurred off at full speed, leaving Leonard alone.

It didn’t take Leonard long to give chase and soon enough he was already catching up to Jim in just a few long strides. It only dawned on him that he hadn’t gotten the chance to really stretch his legs since he had been turned until the trees where whipping past his ear at speeds that he thought shouldn’t be possible.

Leonard had to be honest, it was exhilarating to be able to run at this speed, yet his eyes and brain were still able to see and predict exactly where he wanted to go. He was only caught up in it for a few more minutes until he turned around to look for Jim, only to realize that the blonde was nowhere in sight.

“Jim?” Leonard called out quietly as he slowed down to a slight job before stopping the way Jim had taught him how to do, glad that he didn’t tumble and crash into a tree this time. No answer came from the dark forest, only the occasional scuffle of an animal off in the distance. Leonard was beginning to panic slightly, had something happened to Jim and he had failed to see it? Where there lycans out here? Jim had sworn it was safe and now he had no idea what to do except trace his steps the way he came. 

Before Leonard could turn around and back track, he was taken by surprise from behind. A heavy force landed against his back, kicking his legs out from underneath him, sending him to the ground in a heavy heap with a grunt, with a knee coming to rest squarely on his chest, keeping him on the ground.

“Jim?! What the fuck?” Leonard spat out angrily as he lay on the ground, he almost bounced up off the ground, ready to kick whomever's ass that knocked him down, till he saw Jim’s blue eyes sparkling down at him. Leonard was seething, glaring up at the blonde as a damgerous shade of amber flashed across his eyes. Jim was unphased and only looked down at him with an ever so slight apology on his features.

“I’m sorry, Bones.” Jim started out as he stood up quickly and offered a hand to Leonard to help him up but the brunette batted at his hand angrily and got up himself, brushing the grass and leaves off his clothes while glaring at Jim. 

“I figured out here would be another good time for a lesson. Never get too comfortable in your surroundings, you never know what might happen, or when. If I were a lycan, you would have been toast.” Jim said with only a hint of apology in his tone. 

“Did you have to knock me on my ass to teach me?” Leonard grumbled as he started walking away from Jim in the direction they were heading originally. 

“Do you think the lycans would be gentler on you? I’m trying my best to teach you things you need to know. This life is serious, Bones. You can’t let your guard down, not when you’re out here alone, it’s dangerous.” Jim said, slightly more sympathy oozing into his tone as he stared sadly at Leonard’s back. He hated that it had to be this way, he hated he had to show Leonard tough love, but it had to be done. He’d rather Leonard be angry at him, but more knowledgeable and safe. That’s all that mattered to Jim. 

“You’re… you’re right, Jim. I’m sorry.” Leonard said slowly with a small sigh, almost like saying those words were physically painful to say. Jim hadn’t hurt him, only startled him, and got clothes, that weren’t even his to begin with, dirty. He couldn’t exactly blame Jim for trying to teach him a lesson that could end up saving his life. 

“I should have warned you first, but lycans won’t give you a warning, or chances. I just want you safe, to know that if something ever happens to me again, that you’ll be okay.” Jim said quietly as he tailed slightly behind Leonard. 

“Hey, none of that. We’ll be fine and we’re not going through anything like we have again if I have anything to say about it.” Leonard said with a low growl as he stopped and waited for Jim to catch up, wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I hope you’re right, I’ve had enough excitement these past couple weeks to last me a while.” Jim said as he moved to return Leonard’s kiss, catching the brunette’s lips, closing his eyes as he deepened the kiss. Leonard returned the kiss as he pressed himself into Jim, resting his hands on the blondes hips. 

“Now come on, we’re close to where I want to take you.” Jim said as he pried himself from Leonard’s grasp with a wink, and a small laugh at Leonard’s surprised face, taking off at a sprint back into the trees. 

“Now who’s the tease?” Leonard grumbled after Jim as he sprinted off, giving chase after the blonde. 

“Turnabout is fair play.” Jim called back to Leonard through the trees, earning a deep scowl from the brunette that Jim could feel settle on the back of his head. Jim picked up the pace just in case. 

The two ran almost silently through the trees as the wind whipped through their hair, all the different smells, both content to not talk and just enjoy the sounds of the forest, to finally be outside and free to run, instead of being cooped up in a safe house like they had for a couple weeks. Jim had especially missed it, out hunting, out stalking, showing those lycans a thing or two. 

Jim soon veered off course and up a gradual incline, Leonard didn’t hesitate as he followed Jim up the small but well worn path, snaking around the trail. Soon Leonard’s ears picked up on where he figured Jim was taking him, it sounded like a lot of running water. 

“Ahh the Falls of Kirkaig, my favorite. I bet you can guess why.” Jim said with a small laugh as they reached the top of the falls and maneuvering closer to the edge. Leonard followed cautiously as he moved closer to the edge, peering out over the falls and down to the water crashing below. 

It was an odd feeling to have run all that way and not be tired or out of breath but Leonard wasn’t complaining as he moved over closer to Jim, still not exactly feeling comfortable with heights even though he didn’t have anything to worry about anymore. 

Leonard nestled in behind Jim, as he snaked his arms loosely around the blondes waist, making sure to keep Jim between him and the cliff in front of them.

Jim sighed softly as he leaned back into Leonard’s embrace, leaning against the brunette’s chest and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft sounds of the still sleeping forest and the roar of the waterfall while Leonard planted soft kisses up and down his neck. Jim gave a soft chuckle as Leonard’s stubble tickled his neck before standing up straight, taking Leonard’s hands into his and moved closer to the edge of the waterfall.

Leonard was reluctant to move closer but Jim’s persistent tugging eventually won as he moved hesitantly towards the edge. Leonard shuddered slightly as he glanced down over the edge, peering into the dark water swirling below. 

“Not a fan of heights?” Jim asked with a small grin on his face as he watched how carefully Leonard was being the closer they got to the edge. 

“What gave it away?” Leonard huffed as he glared at the water below, crossing his arms as if he was unhappy that the waterfall dared to have so much distance between the ground they were standing on and the water below. “I prefer to have both feet planted squarely on terra firma thank you very much.”

“You know, they say the best way in conquering your fears is to face them head on, right?” Jim said with a slightly mischievous tone, as the moonlight caught his eye, causing them to glimmer devilishly in the dim forest. 

“Jim don’t you fuc…” Leonard started to say as he whipped his head around quickly but not quick enough. Jim had already started to move before he had finished talking and swiftly sent Leonard off the edge with a strong push. 

Leonard cursed loudly, waking up half the forest with his yells as he plunged into the water below, leaving Jim still at the top to double over with laughter at the brunette when he surfaced. 

“You asshole, just wait till I get my hands on you!” Leonard threatened as he splashed the surface of the water angrily, which only made Jim laugh harder as he continued to watch Leonard cuss and yell threats, looking like a drowned rat during the process. 

“I thought I heard voices over here, it might be wise to keep it down if I were you.” A man announced from the treeline beside the falls, entering into the moonlight clearing by the water, his bright yellow eyes glowing softly in the moonlight. 

Jim and Leonard were both immediately silenced by the voice as their gaze switched from each other to this newcomer and sizing him up. Before Leonard could even properly turn around in the water, Jim had taken off down the side of the cliff, hopping from rock to rock, landing swiftly and silently to the ground below, landing between the man and the waters edge. 

“That’s close enough, we don’t want any trouble with you.” Jim growled lowly, the last thing he wanted to do was start a fight with lycans on another continent that wasn’t his to fight and causing drama for Kearne and possibly ending their plight for help before it even properly began. 

“Nor I with you. You’ll find no quarrel with me, vamp. I only came looking because I thought I knew that grumpy voice and indeed I do. How are you, Leonard?” The man said as he looked past Jim, smiling at Leonard floating in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys. I have been getting some amazing art for my fic from the wonderful and amazing Trick <3 so I wanted to post the links here to their artwork as thanks and so everyone else can enjoy if ya'll are so inclined to check them out! I hope you enjoy them as much as I do *_*
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BkcQB83nT8Q/ - Jim and Len fighting some lycans!  
> https://sta.sh/015rktib3zm5 - Len after he first gets bitten by the lycan  
> https://sta.sh/01uy49nacn3u - Len as a hybrid/vampire/lycan  
> https://sta.sh/0so3cyd1rnl - Jim is a bit nervous at Lens first full transformation  
> https://sta.sh/01zv8pbi3yfg - Lycan len/Jim together ;) - definitely NSFW  
> https://sta.sh/018ncc9cpte5 - Afterwards ;) probably NSFW still lycan len/jim  
> https://sta.sh/0bbitjub4sg - Jim giving lycan Len a rub down  
> https://sta.sh/01fhpjo4rac9 - Jim and lycan Len cuddling with some holos  
> https://sta.sh/0dum9293vec - Jim and Len size comparisons(not that size perverts)  
> https://sta.sh/01je2ny29f3y - Len transforming into a lycan
> 
> There were a few bad links :( but these were the majority. I love them and I hope everyone else checks them out and enjoys them too! There will be a few posted later to avoid spoilers.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, another mysterious stranger has come into the mix! Who is he? Where is he from? How does he know Leonard? Is he friend or foe? Read on dear readers and enjoy!

The lycan peeked around Jim to smile and stare at Leonard who looked back at him rather dumbly, not recognizing the man at first as he slowly started paddling ashore, mind reeling and searching for who this man might be. Jim moved ever so slightly in front of the lycan, once more blocking the man’s view of Leonard who was still cautiously swimming ashore, eyes stern and blazing with warning.

“Quite the protective one aren’t you lad?” The lycan observed with a small chuckle and sly grin as he stuck his hands in his pockets and relaxed his posture, trying his best to convey that he was no threat. Jim wasn’t about to let down his guard as he hissed lowly, fangs glinting in the moonlight, eyes glowing faintly at the lycan in response, despite as much as he wanted to rip this smug bastard apart, he couldn’t escalate the issue if the situation didn’t warrant it, not here. 

Jim didn’t take his eyes off the lycan for a second as he listened to the water rippling behind him as Leonard finally made it to the edge of the shore.

Leonard hauled himself up out of the water and made his way over to the two stoic figures standing silently in a small battle of wills. Jim not backing down from the lycan and the lycan trying to show just how much Jim’s silent protest of his presence didn’t bother him a bit. Leonard rolled his eyes slightly at the sight while his shoes squished rather loudly as he walked closer to the duo.

“How do you know me?” Leonard ask skeptically, looking the man full in the face now, trying to remember where he might know this man from. He moved to stand beside Jim, Leonard could feel the tension rolling off of Jim and how stiff he was holding himself, ready to leap into action at the first probable cause.

“Oh come on, mate. Don’t tell me you don’t recognize me, Horatio.” The lycan said with a rather toothy smile as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and brought them up to his face, highlighting his features.

“Connor?…” Leonard said with a slight question in his voice, his brain finally clicking as he took in the lycans face and iconic grin. It had been years since he had seen his old friend from their medical school days. It had to be Connor, no one else called him by his middle name, or even knew it for that matter. Jim relaxed his stance only slightly, if only out of surprise when Leonard seemed to recognize the lycan, but one can never be too careful.

“In the flesh, how have you been, brother? You’re quite the popular one here as of late, when I heard your name being tossed around, I couldn’t hardly believe I was hearing correctly.” Connor said with a small smile as he held out his hand to Leonard, who shook his hand of excess water and took the lycans hand with an almost crushing grip, causing Conner to pull back his hand and shake it dramatically. 

Connor was a fairly tall man, well built and stout. His eyes were a brilliant violet color, standing out among the rest of his darker features. His hair was short and black, peppered with grey despite having a young looking face. Tattoos ran up and down his arm that signified his pack and his place within the pack so there’d be no mistaking that he called the shots. A design that Jim had immediately noticed and set off his alarm bells. 

Conner then stuck his hand out toward Jim who hesitated for a moment, looking between Leonard and Connor before relenting sheerly out of being civil and shook the lycans hand rather quickly and stiffly, keeping the slight glare on his face, as if still daring the lycan to make the first move.

“What do you mean by that?” Leonard asked, quirking an eyebrow at the lycan as he watched the exchange between him and Jim, noting that the blonde still wasn’t at all comfortable with this exchange and he couldn’t really blame him. Conner’s smile fell from his face as he took a deep breath and used his hand to rub his face quickly.

“We should probably talk somewhere a little more… private and you need dry clothes.” Connor suggested as he brought his fingers to his mouth and gave a low, sharp whistle, making Jim’s eyes narrow even further, growling lowly in his chest in warning. A few tense seconds passed by before a shorter, younger lycan emerged from the bushes, giving the duo a quick side glance before he whispered something in Connor’s ear. 

The older lycan nodded to the younger lycan and whispered something in return, causing the boy to give a small bow and scamper back into the bushes. Connor then turned and gestured for Leonard and Jim to follow, Leonard went to take a step but was stopped by a wrist clamping tightly around his arm.

“Jim?” Leonard questioned as he turned to see the blonde’s pursed lips, still glaring in Conner’s direction, not letting up the tight hold he had on Leonard’s arm.

“Give us a minute.” Leonard said as he answered Connors unasked question as the lycan glanced between the two, wondering what they were going to do.

“Don’t be long, it really isn’t the safest out here in the open.” Connor said with a small nod, dismissing the duo as he stepped slightly back into the treeline to give them some privacy.

“What’s the matter, Jim?” Leonard asked lowly as he led a tense Jim further away from the trees, trying to keep his voice down.

“You trust him?” Jim asked simply yet the accusation was thick in his voice, looking back out across the water, not looking at Leonard’s face as he crossed his arms across his chest, nodding curtly back in the direction of the trees where Connor was currently waiting.

“He’s my old buddy from medical school, we hung out all the time for years.” Leonard answered, not really answering Jim’s question in the way the blonde wanted him to as he saddled up next to Jim, placing his hand on Jim’s crossed arms gently yet reassuringly.

“He’s not your buddy anymore, Bones. His loyalties lie with his pack and his pack alone, not our well being. I find it hard to believe he has your best interest at heart, considering all the previous run ins we’ve had with the lycans so far and the fact that the word has apparently already reached here about you.” Jim answered flatly as he glared at Leonard briefly before his glare met the trees, staring at the spot in which the lycans vanished from sight before placing his hand on top of Leonards and squeezing softly.

“You can’t be sure, Jim. You trusted your sister and her pack quick enough.” Leonard said as he let out a slightly annoyed huff, he knew that was a low blow in pulling Jim’s sister into this, but they needed to know what Connor was talking about, any help or information they could gather, the better. 

Yet he understood Jim’s hesitation and his fear for their safety, now was not the time to be taking stupid risks, especially so far from home. Something about his old friend said that he could trust him, his friends heart rate stayed steady through their whole conversation and he couldn’t smell anything amiss either, plus he couldn’t see his old friend lying to him, not after everything they went through before they parted ways all those years ago. But Leonard has been known to be wrong on occasion.

“I care about you, Bones. I just want… I’m trying to keep you safe.” Jim said with a fair bit of hurt to his voice. He didn’t appreciate Leonard calling his sisters or his integrity into question for that matter but he couldn’t deny the claim, he stood up a little straighter and shot a small glare at Leonard before he marched off toward where Connor was waiting for them.

“I know, Jim. I’m sorry.” Leonard called quietly as he quickly fell in behind Jims angry footsteps. He kicked himself mentally for that one, he really should have tried another argument first instead of cutting so close to the quick, especially since it had been so soon that Jim had found out that his sister was even alive. 

“You better be true to your word, dog.” Jim spat angrily, pulling out a silver dagger, that Leonard didn’t even see him grab back at the castle, from their holster and pointed it at Connor. Jim choose to ignore Leonard’s apology and take his anger out on the amused lycan in front of him, who only smiled in return, completely ignoring Jim’s threat, much to his annoyance at the lycans defiance. 

“None to worry from me or my pack, mate. Lovers quarrel, aye?” Connor replied with a large grin, quickly dropping it after seeing how serious and not willing to talk about it both Jim and Leonard were. “Alright, down to business. Follow me.” 

“So how did you end up in all of this, Connor?” Leonard asked as they followed the lycan, making their way silently through the trees, moving deeper and further away from the place that Jim was so familiar with, making him even more nervous. 

“Long story short, I took a vacation here soon after med school to celebrate finally making it and came backpacking to the wrong place and wound myself up as lycan bait. I worked my way up through the ranks and proved myself enough to lead my own pack. I’m more interested in hearing your story. Is it true?” Connor asked as he slowed to a stop and looked Leonard dead in the eyes as he nodded slightly at the lycan, causing Connor to let out a low whistle.

“As for my story, it’s a little lengthy and confusing but I’ll just say that I too was in the wrong place, wrong time, none of this was by choice.” Leonard responded as he followed Connor up a small incline and couldn’t help but notice the small twinge in Jim’s features when he said that, or the few steps that he now lagged behind. Leonard cringed inwardly, twice he’d managed to insult and hurt Jim’s feelings in less than 10 minutes, he made a note to make it up to him and choose his words more carefully next time. 

“Oi! Lads, it’s me! I’ve brought company, at ease.” Connor shouted to announce himself as they came to the top of the incline and rounded a set of trees. They could hear rustling in a bush nearby as a lycan came quickly to Connors side, dressed in dark clothing and a bullet proof outfit and holding a modded AR15. Connor whispered something in the man’s ear and the other went sprinting ahead without even giving Jim or Leonard a second glance.

“This way.” Connor said as he made his way towards a small cliff overhang in the distance. The closer they go the more Jim and Leonard could hear and smell the lycans milling about before they saw them. They soon came upon a small gathering of lycans who all stood to salute Connor and went back about their business. Some lycans were dressed in military garb as they patrolled the perimeter but most were dressed in regular clothes as they all worked around the tents doing chores. 

Jim’s scent and especially Leonard’s unique aroma quickly made its way through the pack as they all turned to see where it was coming from, most gave a glace and after seeing them with Connor, quickly went back to their chores and paid them no mind, only a few continued to stare and whisper, not too many vampires made their way out here unless it was business.

The lycan that they met earlier was there in the middle of camp and greeted Connor with a salute and met Jim and Leonard with a small nod of his head, handing Leonard a small bundle of clothes before he brought them all to a large tent and saw them all inside before turning to guard the entrance silently.

“That’s my beta, he can be trusted. Besides, he doesn’t talk much.” Connor said with a small smile as he made his way over to a small table. “Please, come in and you can change your clothes behind there and then have a seat so we can talk this over.”

“Thanks, Connor.” Leonard said as he made his way over behind a small partition that separated the tent loosely into smaller sections. He quickly shucked off his drenched clothing and left them laying in a pile on the floor. Leonard quickly changed clothes and he was grateful they even included underwear.

After he was dressed and dry, Leonard took a seat and got comfortable but Jim chose to stand behind Leonard, still sporting a slight scowl at the lycan. Jim’s trust had since been used up in trusting Layla’s pack, trying to trust a second pack so soon was pushing his patience, his instincts, and all those years of training to their breaking point. Jim’s silent protest didn’t go unnoticed as Leonard reached back and grabbed the blondes hand silently, bringing Jim to stand next to him, trying to apologize slightly in his small gesture.

“There’s quite a big price tag on your head brother, were you aware?” Connor asked nonchalantly as he sat down heavily across from Leonard and kicking his feet up on the table, he reached back and picked up a glass from a small shelf behind him and pouring some whisky into a small tumbler, offering it to the duo who both declined. Leonard could feel Jim stiffen next to him at Connor’s words, that would be just like a lycan, offer peace to get them here then turn around and rat them out.

“A price on my head?” Leonard asked for conversations sake, although he really wasn’t too surprised as he squeezed Jim’s hand softly who had gone quite rigid by this point, trying to calm the blonde down.

“Aye, quite a hefty sum at that. Seems it hasn’t gotten past Accalia’s attention or pocketbook that you’ve left the country, though fortunately for you, she doesn’t know exactly where you’ve gone. Which is why I would suggest you two lay low while you’re here instead of going off on your own and jumping off waterfalls, just in case there are wandering eyes.” Connor replied as he took a long pull from his glass before setting it back on the table with a sigh. He looked between Leonard and Jim and saw the worry on Leonard’s face and the anger etched into Jim’s and figured he had better elaborate before the blonde busted a blood vessel from the glare he was giving.

“Oh, but you’ve nothing to worry about from me or my pack, mates. Even the surrounding packs here are pretty iffy on this whole war situation, none of us are too keen, we’ve all got a good thing going here. We’re on your side, we’ve already been contacted by your sister, James. Aye, I know of your sister, and we agree with her that none of what Accalia is planning would benefit anyone but her and her own pack. I owe Blaez a debt anyway, which is why I’m coming back with you to castle vamp.” Connor rattled off as he leaned forward and placed his arms on the table, glancing between the two as he explained himself.

“I’m sorry, you’re what?” Jim asked as he suddenly snapped his head up Connors direction, looking the lycan fully in the face, almost not believing his words. Jim could just see the look on everyone's face back at the castle if they waltzed back there with a lycan in tow.

“You heard me. I’m coming back with you to speak with Kearne. Like I said, we’re on your side and I need to speak with him, this call to arms as it were affects all packs everywhere and I don’t want this jeopardizing our truce. A lot has changed here since you’ve been gone, James. We all have it pretty easy, we stay out of your way and you stay out of ours, we rarely fight and I would like to keep it that way.” Connor said seriously with no room for further argument from Jim as he stood up from the table quickly and began to walk towards the entrance of the tent.

Jim looked like he wanted to continue to argue, there was no way he was going to escort this lycan back to the castle, they’d surely have his head. Leonard followed Connor with his eyes as he watched the lycan speak with his beta at the entrance before bringing his attention back to Jim who still looked quite angry and slightly confused at what was happening. 

Since when do vampires and lycans live together in peace? Was it even possible? Was this lycan pulling their legs? Have things really changed that much since the last time Jim had been here? Jim’s mind was going a mile a minute trying to process the information and what this could mean; for their sakes.

“I think there’s a little smoke coming out of your ears, Jim. Might want to calm down a little.” Leonard chuckled lowly as he watched Jim’s facial expressions change as the blonde stood there, deep in thought. Leonard stood and pecked Jim lightly on the lips, pulling the blonde out of his thoughts as he let out a small huff of annoyance.

“This is serious, Bones. If this dog is indeed telling the truth… no, I don’t, I can’t take his word, I need to hear it from Kearne.” Jim said with finality and a small bite to his words, he was still trying to process everything but it would be a cold day in hell before he took a lycans word for it as he scowled to himself.

“Okay, Jim. Okay. Calm down just a bit, alright? If he wanted to kill us, they’ve all had plenty of time to do it. Let’s just go back and see if Kearne has made it back and we’ll go from there, okay?” Leonard said calmly as placed his hand on Jim’s cheek and moved the blondes head so he would look him in the eyes. 

Leonard then brushed Jim’s cheek with his thumb and kissed his forehead softly before moving down and placing his lips against the blondes in a gentle, yet meaningful kiss. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier, I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t mean any of it.” Leonard murmured, barely over a whisper, gazing into Jim’s still hard eyes.

Jim could feel Leonard’s kiss seep down into his bones as the brunettes words washed over him, making him lose some of the tension he had been holding and relaxing his stance somewhat as he rested his forehead against Leonard’s and let out a small breath. Jim brought his hands up slowly and balled his hands in Leonard’s shirt briefly before letting go and letting his hands fall limply to his sides, he just couldn’t stay mad at Leonard.

“Are you boys done? We have quite a walk back if we want to reach the castle before day break, there will be plenty of time to kiss and make up there.” Connor said with a slight grin and eyebrow wiggle as he leaned against a small bookshelf and crossed his arms. 

“You’re really trying my patience, dog…” Jim started out as he gritted his teeth, fangs coming down as his eyes started to glow dangerously, having just about enough of this lycans teasing, he was ready to show this mongrel his place. Leonard could feel Jim tense back up, anger brewing back up inside the blonde at the lycans taunting as he placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders and peeked around the blondes head.

“Connor, I’m going out on a limb here and trusting you with all of this but might I remind you that I can and will kick your ass and my friend here has been trained for a couple centuries to kill your kind. I’d have to ask you for a little respect and to watch your mouth.” Leonard said as he narrowed his eyes in the lycans direction, there was no serious threat in his tone, but the reminder was enough to make Connor straighten up slightly where he stood.

“Right. Sorry mate, I’m done.” Connor said with a slight cough and cleared his throat, inclining his head to the woods beyond the tent. “We’d better get a move on, yeah?”

“After you then.” Leonard said with a slight smirk at how uncomfortable he had made Connor for the time being. He gave Jim a slight wink who in return rolled his eyes playfully before turning around to face the lycan with his arms crossed loosely across his chest. Connor ducked out of the tent and began talking to his beta, leaving him instructions for the pack while he’s gone.

“Thanks.” Jim muttered, still rather tense as he kissed Leonard’s cheek softly, placing his knife back in its holster roughly.

“Don’t mention it, now let’s go.” Leonard said with a quick wink as he grabbed Jim’s free hand, squeezing softly as he led the blonde out of the tent and back into the dark, fresh night air. Connor was waiting for them at the edge of the tree line, talking to a few more of the pack before he spotted the duo emerging out of the tent. He let out a quick whistle, getting their attention as he ducked switly into the trees as the duo made their way over to where he vanished and followed Connor into the dark trees, wondering what in the world they had gotten themselves into with this guy.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh we meet Connor, flamboyant lycan, Leonard's long lost friend and former classmate and best friend. Such a coincidence to meet him here, yeah? In this chapter you'll find out whether he's being sincere and if Jim's worries are founded or not ;) Hope you enjoy!

“So how long have you two lovebirds been a couple?” Connor asked with a slight grin as he moved a branch out of the way so that Jim and Leonard could pass by causing Connor to now bring up the rear.

“How did...?.” Was all that Leonard began to say as he fell in behind Jim as they walked, he wasn’t sure which way was the right way back and hoped that Jim knew well enough as the blonde took the lead without hesitation and without bothing to slow down and check if they were even behind him.

“Oh, isn’t it obvious? You don’t get that fire in your eyes or that protective as Jimmy boy did back there without some sort of attachment. So what’s it like? ...yanno?” Connor asked with a slight laugh and a wiggle of his eyebrows as Leonard could hear him making slight gestures with his hands behind his back. 

Leonard could hear Jim give a low warning growl as the blonde bristled at the lycan’s assessment of him and his question of their relationship, anger rolling off the blonde in waves. Jim’s patience was clearly long gone with this over exuberant lycan as he only quickened the pace, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and Connor.

“That is not up for discussion.” Leonard said with an equally low growl, stopping in his tracks and not bothering to turn around, causing Connor to run right into his back.

“Right, yeah, sorry mate, just curious is all. So anyway, what’s it like to be a hybrid? Have you changed yet?” Connor asked quickly, trying to change the subject as he cleared his throat, waiting on Leonard to start walking again.

“Changed? Meaning…” Leonard asked curiously, not quite sure what Connor was getting at but having a pretty good idea all the same.

“You know, changed. Into a lycan and see what you’ve been missing by staying a blood sucker.” Connor said with a small laugh as he hopped gracefully from one large rock to another, having a hard time walking at the now relatively slow pace that Jim was setting, which the blonde was starting to regret.

“What I’ve been missing? You mean by being a seven foot dog, covered in fur and drooling all over the place?” Leonard barked out a laugh, he hardly thought the idea of being a lycan would be appealing in any way, but then again Leonard had never really stopped to give it a second thought. What would being a lycan be like? Did he really want to try this?

“Come on mate, you’ve gotta try it. There’s nothing quite like it when you’re going full speed and the wind blowing through your fur.” Connor tried to encourage Leonard to change, he was curious more than anything about Leonard’s hybrid side, whether he would be a regular lycan or something different.

Jim could hear the gears in Leonard’s head turning and he had to admit that his gears were turning right along with him. Would it even be a good idea for Leonard to change? To see what it’s like or what happens? They were out literally in the middle of nowhere, what’s the worst that could happen?

“I don’t know, Connor…” Leonard said hesitantly, slowing his pace as he looked to Jim for his reaction. Leonard was definitely unsure about changing, it had to be different than being a vampire and Leonard wasn’t sure if he was prepared for what might happen.

Jim’s expression was stoic as he hid his internal battle the best he could. His instinctive hatred for all things lycan fought with his almost overwhelming curiosity to see Leonard change. At most, all the blonde could manage was a light shrug in Leonard’s direction, leaving it up to the brunette on what he wanted to do, he couldn’t stop Leonard if he really wanted to change.

“Come on McCoy, it’ll be fun! You’ve got me and Jimmy boy here to back you up.” Connor encouraged again, nudging Leonard with his elbow, sporting a large grin despite the cutting glare he got from Jim at the remark.

“Alright, fine, how do you do this?” Leonard said with a large sigh, admitting defeat as his own curiosity got the better of him but he wasn’t even sure how to change.

“First I’d take off your clothes, shirt and pants at least, unless you want to run around naked after you change.” Connor suggested as he came to a stop behind the brunette.

“What? My clothes? You can’t be serious.” Leonard said, crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow. Connor only shrugged and shot him a knowing look. Leonard let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, not even bothering to argue. Leonard quickly threw off his shirt and undid his pants and laid them in a pile next to a tree. Now feeling completely vulnerable and not to mention stupid as he stood in only his underwear in the middle of the woods, Leonard crossed his arms as Connor came around to face the brunette.

“Okay, okay.” Connor said, practically giddy with excitement as he made his way in front of Leonard and put his hands on the brunettes shoulders. “Now picture the change in your mind, you’ve seen lycans before, yes? Picture one in your head and picture yourself slowly changing into it. That’s what always has helped me.”

Leonard let out another sigh, thinking all of this silly as he closed his eyes, his facial expressions changing from a frown, to a grimace, to quizzical and back again as he thought about the lycans he had seen on that first night after he woke up. Jim watched from around Connors shoulder as he was almost having second thoughts about this whole thing, but it was too late.

Leonard didn’t think Connors tips were helping and this whole thing was making him look like an idiot, until he felt a small tingling in his gut, so he concentrated harder. The tingling soon turned into a small churning as both Leonard and Connor could feel the heat starting to come off of Leonard’s skin. Connor took that moment to back away a few steps, taking Jim back with him, both looking a little nervous yet excited, not quite knowing what to expect from this.

Soon after they stepped away, the air around Leonard began to shimmer ever so slightly as his body began sprouting the dark russet fur that had sprouted after his initial bite. Leonard suddenly went down to one knee as the sounds of bones breaking filled the quiet forest air.

Leonard let out a loud cry as he was forced down on all fours, back arching in the middle ever so slightly, clawing at the dirt as he started to shake. Jim made a move to go around Connor, to go to Leonard so he could offer some sort of comfort and support, he didn’t like seeing Leonard like this. Connor immediately threw up his arm across the blondes chest, halting Jim from getting any closer, he didn’t like it and gave Connor a sharp glare but Connor was probably right as he stopped and watched Leonard with a pained expression as his heart sunk deep in his chest.

Leonard’s leg suddenly shot out from behind him as he gave another small cry followed by a throaty growl as it started to sprout fur, muscles rippling and changing as wave after wave of tight tension spread throughout Leonard’s body as it seemed to fight with itself to change. Leonard shot back upright, arching his back as his chest began to sprout fur and expand. The brunette lifted his hands to his head, running his hands through his hair and tugging roughly, trying to take his mind off his ribs breaking.

Leonard then brought his head and arms back down quickly and buried them in the ground as sweat now started to pour down his face and chest, trying anything to ground himself and help with the pain, it was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Jim was left a little awed as he stared, he had never really seen a lycan go through the change so closely, let alone a first change. He cringed at the sounds of bones breaking and Leonard’s loud cries and growls, knowing there was nothing that he could do to help or soothe the man he loved. 

Jim watched helplessly as the dark brown fur sprout and continue to take over Leonard’s body, all except for a small patch of grey on his chest, before eventually he was completely covered from head to toe, the brunettes legs becoming long and thick, his feet changing and turning into paw like clawed feet. His arms becoming longer and more muscular, fingers becoming slightly longer and ending with sharp claws. 

Leonard’s head and face was the last part to change as the brunettes ears began to elongate, ending in a pointed tip in classic wolf fashion. Leonard’s mouth opened in a silent cry as his face slowly began to change, nose elongating into a muzzle as his human teeth were replaced with the long, sharp canines of a wolf.

Finally as the last sharp tooth sprouted, Leonard’s body gave one last shudder before collapsing into a heap on the ground, breathing heavy. Jim’s instinct to go to Leonard and check on him was once again halted by Connor, with an even firmer hand this time, now was definitely not the time to tempt fate even if Jim hated it with every fiber of his being. Connor made a signal to Jim that told the vampire to stay put as the lycan slowly crept over to where Leonard lay panting.

“That was bloody fast.” Connor murmured in awe as he slowly crept over to Leonard, not exactly sure what he would find. “Hey mate, can you hear me? McCoy? Leonard?”

Leonard gave no reply as Connor continued to get closer, swallowing loudly as he took in the size of the lycan laying on the ground. The brunette was by far the largest lycan he had ever laid his eyes on and he had never seen a lycan with his strange coloring on his front.

“McCoy, it’s Connor, are you with us?” Connor asked again as he crouched down next to Leonard, tentatively placing a hand on the brunettes back, resting on his soft brown fur. The contact seemed to rouse Leonard as he gave a small, breathy growl causing Connor to lift his hand quickly and back away a step. 

Leonard slowly brought himself up onto all fours, shaking his head as he brought it up to glare at Connor, bright yellow eyes glowing as he gave a breathy sniff in the direction of the cautious lycan. Connor breathed out a small sigh of relief as he watched Leonard get adjusted to himself and his surroundings, still keeping a short, cautionary distance between them.

Leonard shook his head softly again before lifting his head fully in the air to breathe in a lungful of air, and that’s when he smelled it; vampire. Leonard let out a low growl as the brunettes eyes popped open, zeroing in on Jim’s stock still form, staring at Leonard, still slightly in shock at the sight of the man he loved as something he had been trained to hate so deeply. Leonard’s ears went flat against his head, lips coming up above his teeth in a snarl as he let out a low growl that reverberated through the trees.

“Oh no. Mate, you better find yourself up a tree and fast.” Connor spoke quickly as he stood up and placed himself between Leonard and Jim. It took Jim’s brain a couple seconds to realize what Connor was saying as he watched Leonard slowly bring himself up on his hind feet. The brunette easily towered over any of the lycans that Jim had ever had the pleasure of killing by at least a foot, if not more, he wasn’t too keen on getting too close just yet to find out.

Leonard’s ears continued to lay flat back against his head as his eyes never left the vampire in front of him. His lycan instincts taking over completely, there was nothing he could do to stop it, the pull was too strong

It suddenly wasn’t Jim that he saw standing in front of him, just a vampire, something his every instinct inside him told him to kill. Leonard let out another growl, louder this time as he began stalking forward, closing the gap between him and Jim, who was still standing in place, blinking owlishly up at Leonard.

“Oi! McCoy! Knock it off! That’s Jim, you remember Jim, yeah? He’s your mate, and you’d be right upset if you hurt him.” Connor tried reasoning with Leonard again as he placed a hand bravely on the advancing lycan’s chest, trying to hold him back from doing something he knew the brunette would regret.

Leonard heard what Connor said, but his brain wasn’t listening, the deep primal urge to kill vampires had completely taken over his brain. He shoved Connor forcefully out of the way, not giving him a second glance as the lycan went tumbling through the grass and dirt, his one and only purpose was to get at Jim. 

Jim’s eyes went wide as he watched Connor go tumbling through the brush, his brain finally kicking in as he glanced around, looking for the nearest tree tall enough to support him and hopefully keep Leonard from climbing, he took off towards it in a blur of speed. 

That seemed to trigger Leonard even further as he immediately lowered in a crouch took off after Jim at full speed with a roar, his footfalls loud in the quiet forest as he kicked up the dirt behind him. Jim barely had time to leap up into a large tree, climbing up halfway before he picked a thick branch to perch on, looking down as Leonard crashed loudly into the tree, making it shake from the impact. 

Leonard was furious that his prey had gotten away as he howled and growled at the base of the tree, leaping up at the branches and trying to scramble up the trunk, leaving nasty gouges in the trees bark. Thankfully for Jim, Leonard was far too big and heavy to haul himself up the side of the tree, but it didn’t stop the brunette from trying with everything he had, he’d fell the tree if that's what it took to get to the vampire. Jim had to hold on to the branch tight as Leonard plowed repeatedly into the tree, trying to keep from falling out of it.

“Oi! Kibble brains!” Connor shouted at Leonard after hauling himself back up, gaining the brunette’s attention, even causing Jim to stare at him quizzically. Was Connor asking for a death sentence?

Leonard growled angrily and gritted his teeth at the insult as he quickly whipped his head in Connors direction, Jim all but forgotten up in the branches. Connor took off at a slight jog, keeping eye contact with Leonard, challenging the alpha with determination in his eyes. 

Leonard accepted the challenge and started his gallop at the lycan. Connor began to shake slightly and vibrate as he ran before taking a giant leap, turning over in midair as he shifted before landing on the ground with a loud thud. Connor hardly missing a beat as he landed with his claws digging into the dirt as he ran, picking up speed as he went, jaws snapping as he snarled loudly. 

Jim was extremely impressed with how quickly and gracefully Connor had shifted in midair, he’d never seen a lycan shift so quickly. Leonard on the other hand was wholly unimpressed as he picked up the pace, barrelling toward his adversary. Connor, now a ball of striking dark grey fur and snapping teeth, met Leonard head on, the two sounded like linebackers crashing into each other as they both went rolling to the side. 

Connor was a little more than half Leonard’s size, but he didn’t let that intimidate him down as he snapped at Leonard’s heels and tried his best to bait the brunette and move him further away from Jim and deeper into the woods. Leonard was furious as he snarled and snapped at the smaller and nimbler lycan, trying his best to sink his teeth or claws into any place he could reach. 

Jim silently followed the battling lycans as he lept gracefully from tree branch to tree branch, trying to keep an eye on the fighting pair and keep himself out of danger, trying his best to not to bring attention to himself. 

Connor was getting cocky, having only gotten a few scratches from his fight with Leonard as he bounced back and forth, taking care not to wind up at the real business end of Leonard’s sharp teeth or claws. Connor managed to grab a mouthful of Leonard’s tail as the brunette’s attention was caught by a sudden rustling in the treetops. 

Leonard howled loudly, seeing red as he felt the tug and teeth on his backside and faster than Connor thought possible, he wheeled around and landed a solid blow to Connor’s ribcage, sending the smaller lycan flying through the foliage with a loud yelp before he came to a stop against a large tree trunk, crumbling into an unmoving heap on the ground. 

Leonard howled his delight and victory as he stalked over to his wounded opponent. Jim sat in the tree, watching Leonard make his way over to where Connor lay, debating with himself if he should jump down and intervene. Connor had put himself between Jim and Leonard, something he’d never expected the lycan to do, not with the way Jim had treated him anyway. 

Before Jim could decide, Leonard was already close to Connor, who suddenly came to life and jumped off the ground, making a leap up at the larger lycan, taking Leonard by surprise. Connor managed to successfully latch onto Leonard’s shoulder, growling loudly as his sharp teeth hit their mark and quickly sank past the thick russet fur and into flesh, while his feet and hands clawed for purchase in Leonard’s thick chest fur. 

“Bones!” Jim screamed, terrified for Leonard as he stood helpless up in the tree as he watched Connor bite down hard on Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard howled loudly in pain as he grabbed Connor by the scruff of his neck, yanking hard, Connor’s teeth left even bigger marks as they were forced suddenly out of Leonard’s shoulder. As soon as Connor’s bite was released, Leonard then effortlessly tossed the smaller lycan once again to the side. 

This time Leonard flung Connor into a large rock, hitting his skull against it with a sharp, sickening crack. Connor crumpled once more to the ground and this time Jim didn’t think Connor was faking as he could smell and see the blood running down the unconscious lycans head. 

Jim’s attention snapped back to Leonard as he heard a low, pitiful whine escape from the brunette. Leonard shook his head slowly, the pain in his shoulder and Jim’s worried cry had seemed to finally pierced the veil between himself and the lycans primitive instincts. 

Leonard gazed down to where Connor was laying, the blood running down his face and into the dirt. Fuck, did he do that? It couldn’t have been him right? But he couldn’t remember. Why couldn’t he remember? He put two and two together from his torn up shoulder and Connor having shifted and there was no other explanation. It had been his doing. 

Leonard then gazed upward as he heard a soft rustling noise above him, only to spot Jim hiding in the trees, looking terrified and almost afraid to show himself. Fuck. Leonard’s pained and sorrowful eyes met Jim’s confused and frightened ones as Leonard suddenly tucked tail and ran off clumsily into the trees behind him, holding his injured shoulder as he stumbled through the brush.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whu oh! Poor Len. Poor Jim. Poor Connor.
> 
> What a mess, yeah? Well it seems that Connor isn't so bad of a bloke and Jim may have too quickly judged the lycan. 
> 
> In this chapter poor Len is going to have tad bit of guilt.
> 
> Also Jim comes up with a crazy idea.(Is anyone surprised by this?)

“Bones! Come back!” Jim yelled as he quickly hopped his way down and out of the tree quickly and gracefully, like it was nothing. He glanced over at where Leonard had stumbled through the trees and frowned slightly before he made his way quickly over to Connor first, checking the lycans injuries. Luckily, Connor was alive and still breathing, albeit so shallow that Jim could hardly tell if it weren’t for his vampire hearing, picking up on the lycans raspy breaths. 

Jim carefully moved the injured lycan into a more comfortable position so he could recover easier, earning a soft, unconscious whimper. Jim cringed slightly, he did not envy the headache that Connor would have when he initially woke up.

Jim didn’t have any more time to spare with Connor, he fixed him up the best he could and headed off quickly into the trees. Jim kept his eyes and ears open, although it wasn’t hard to see the soft glow and follow the scent of Leonard’s blood as he concentrated on tracking and finding the brunette. Although he wasn’t quite sure what state he’d find Leonard in, he put himself on high alert and ready for anything, even an attack, better to be alert than a lycan chew toy. 

Further into the woods, Leonard crashed clumsily through the trees, feeling a bit light headed before his ears perked up at the sound of running water close by. Stumbling closer to the stream, he willed his tired and battered body to change back. 

His body didn’t protest as if echoing his own exhaustion and soon felt himself shudder and his body heat rise before he found himself back on all fours, hunched over as his bones began to crunch, echoing through the trees as he slowly shifted back into his human form. Leonard was too tired to even cry out this time as the waves of pain rippled through him as each of his body parts lost their wolflike features and the dark russet hair seemed to shed to the forest floor.

Leonard collapsed, laying exhausted and naked in the dirt for a few moments, trying to gather himself as the dirt and grime clung to the blood that ran down his back and chest from the bite that was slowly trying to heal itself. The brunette tiredly hauled himself up on his hands and wobbly knees, crawling the few agonizing feet to the stream, desperate for a drink as he made it to the edge of the water. 

Cupping his hands and placing them into the water, he brought them to his lips and drank greedily, not giving much thought to whether the water was even clean or not, he couldn’t make himself care, it probably wouldn’t hurt him anyway. Leonard then quickly dunked his head into the moving water for a few moments before lifting back up with a slight gasp, water dripping down his face and down his chest, wincing as the water met his bite, washing some of the blood to the forest floor. 

Leonard shook his head slightly and wiped the excess water off his face before taking small handfuls of water and slowly tried cleaning himself up the best he could, wincing as the water washed over his various scratch marks and cuts. The doctor inside of him was screaming at how unsanitary this whole situation was, no telling what kind of microbes were in the water here, but he had to keep reminding himself that he was no longer human and probably didn’t have to worry about an infection.

“Bones?” Came a small, distant voice that wafted from the edge of the clearing. Leonard was so wrapped up in getting himself clean that he didn’t even hear Jim rustle through the brush. Shit, he had no idea what to even say, how to even begin apologizing for all of this, he never should have changed, he should have known it would be a bad idea. 

“Jim…” Leonard started out hoarsely, his voice breaking almost immediately from the weight of what he had done as he collapsed the rest of the way to the ground, not able to hold himself upright anymore, hunched over with his face in his hands as he shivered slightly. 

“Oh, Bones., I got you, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Jim whispered softly as he blurred his way next to Leonard in an instant, scooping up the brunette into his arms, hugging him tightly, taking care to avoid Leonard’s wounds the best he could. 

“I’m sorry… I don’t know what happened… so sorry...” Leonard kept mumbling over and over into Jim’s ear, too tired to even protest against the blondes smothering at the moment as Jim rested Leonard’s head on his shoulder, holding him impossibly close. 

“Don’t apologize, there’s no need. I’m fine, you’re fine, Connor will be fine. I’m actually impressed that you were able to call it off mid hunt. Not many lycans can resist that urge.” Jim murmured as he ran his fingers through Leonard’s wet hair, trying to soothe the brunette as his other hand wrapped around Leonard’s middle, trying his best to support the weight. 

“The pain, hearing you scream, it all came back to me all at once and I knew what I had done and I was ashamed of it. I told myself in the beginning that I’d never become a monster and that’s exactly what happened.” Leonard said as he lifted his head slightly, gazing sorrowfully and apologetically into Jim’s eyes. 

“Everyone has to learn to control it, no one is immune to the urge. I don’t know of one vampire who hasn’t slipped up at one point in time, even Marco wasn’t always able to control his urges. It’s normal, for us anyway. You did well, really well.” Jim praised as he took Leonard’s face into his hands with a small smile, pressing his lips softly against Leonard’s, who couldn’t help but give a small smile against Jim’s lips before they parted ever so slightly. 

“Now, do you think you can do it again?” Jim asked suddenly as he gazed thoughtfully at Leonard with a curious expression. 

“Do WHAT?!” Leonard practically yelled at Jim, eyes popping open wide like he had been electrocuted and balked at the blonde. “No Jim, no. What the hell are you thinking? Absolutely not, never again. No.”

“Hear me out, just think about it, Bones. You need to practice. What if something happens? What if the council wants to witness and asks you to change? Showing them that you can control that side of you instead of trying to tear them all limb from limb would be a better impression, no?” Jim said as he dropped his hands and inspected Leonard’s shoulder carefully, trying to avoid the glare he was getting.

“You can’t be serious.” Leonard leaned his head back and began to laugh, what an idiotic idea. He almost killed Connor and wanted to eat Jim for lunch and now the blonde was suggesting a round two? Leonard’s laugh died suddenly as he brought his head down to look at Jim. The blondes expression was completely serious. 

“You are serious...” Leonard said quietly with slightly wide eyes as his shoulders dropped slightly, wincing when Jim grazed a tender spot. 

“I am. Bones, if the council asks you to turn or if something happens and you try to go after anyone in that castle, they will do their best to kill you. If somehow we manage to get out of there, we’ll have not only Accalia but Kearne and the council here to deal with as well.” Jim said quite seriously as he took Leonard’s hands into his as the brunette thought it through. 

“You have a point, but what if I…” Leonard started to ask but the words died in his throat. The thought of trying to hurt Jim again tore at his heart, he didn’t want that to happen again, he couldn’t let it. 

“You won’t. I trust you, Bones. Plus I do know a thing or two about how to kick lycan ass, even if that ass is slightly bigger than I’ve had to deal with before.” Jim said with a small grin as he pecked Leonard’s lips and hopped up off the ground, holding out his hand to help Leonard up. 

“Jim, I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” Leonard said with a small sigh as he grabbed Jims hand and lifted himself up as he eyed the blonde curiously. “My eyes are up here, Jim.” Leonard said with a small sigh and eyeroll as he realized what Jim was staring at. 

“Right, Of course. I knew that.” Jim said as he cleared his throat, bringing his thoughts back to their current predicament. “Like I was saying, we don’t have much of a choice here and it's the logical thing to do, I thought you’d be on board with that.”

“I would be if it didn’t possibly involve ripping you to pieces!” Leonard sighed and placed his hands on his hips. Jim had to fight really hard to not let his eyes stray from Leonard’s face. 

“You won’t rip me to pieces, Bones. Trust me, okay? When have I ever given you reason not to?” Jim asked softly as he once again took Leonard’s face into his hands, running his thumbs across the brunette’s cheeks. 

Leonard leaned in to Jim’s touch with a small sigh, the kid was right. He needed to practice, he needed to get that side of him under control, he just hated putting Jim in harms way to do it. 

“Alright.” Leonard said finally as he gently took Jim’s hands into his, kissing the blondes palms before dropping them to his sides. “But you swear to me if anything happens, if this goes south, you’ll run for the hills and not look back.”

“I promise, Bones.” Jim said sincerely as he gave Leonard a small, encouraging smile as he took a few steps back to give the brunette some space. 

Leonard sighed again as he closed his eyes, he was still tired from his last change and wasn't sure if he could muster the energy to change again. Leonard thought once more of changing, howling, running through the trees as he dropped to all fours. 

The shimmering came faster as Leonard felt the heat rising inside him, quicker than last time as he began to shake and tremble slightly. Jim reluctantly kept his distance as Leonard once again cried out as his body began to twist and break. 

Leonard cut his shifting time almost in half as he changed back into the large russet lycan he was before despite how tired he was. He tried to stand up too quickly but ended up stumbling backwards a few steps, whining softly as he lowered himself back down to all fours, hanging his head, gently swaying it back and forth as he dug his claws into the dirt. 

“Bones?” Jim asked softly yet cautiously from his position but Leonard gave no reply as he continued to shake his head gently. Jim wasn’t sure what was going on but he took a hesitant step towards Leonard, who ignored him or didn’t realize he was coming closer. 

Jim slowly made his way towards Leonard, ready to run at the slightest hint of aggression from Leonard but none came, only a long, low whine escaped the brunette’s chest as Jim stood in front of Leonard, taking in his features and the sheer size of the lycan before him. 

Leonard’s breaths were deep and throaty as he breathed in and out quickly and heavily, trying to get himself under control as he caught Jim’s scent, closing his eyes tightly. He clawed at the dirt as he fought with his instinct to hunt, the urge to kill the vampire that was trying to take over. 

_Vampire!_

No. Leonard clenched his jaw tight.

_**Yes** _

“I can’t.” Leonard growled lowly to himself.

_Why not?_

That’s Jim. Leonard’s claws sank deep into the dirt.

_So? He’s a vampire._

His Jim. Leonard let the memories of him and Jim flood his mind.

_Who cares? **Kill him.**_

He couldn’t hurt Jim. Leonard’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

_It would be fun._

He wouldn’t. Leonard shook his head softly as the pull lessened.

_Come on already!_

He refused. He loved Jim.

_Fine._

Leonard clamped his jaws shut and growled lowly, refusing to give into what the beast inside wanted. If he could tame his vampire side, he could tame this side and this time he didn’t give in. He fought and pushed that urge down until it was only a minor annoyance in the back of his head, one he could deal with. 

Jim was starting to get slightly worried at the lack of reaction from Leonard one way or the other as he continued to step closer than was probably safe. The blonde brought up a hand slowly, reaching out to touch Leonard lightly on the arm, which seemed to stir Leonard quickly out of his daze and Jim was met with a face full of teeth and drool. 

Before Jim could register what was happening, the side of his face that was closest to Leonard was covered fully in lycan drool with that side of his hair sticking straight up on end. 

“Bones, gross! Did you seriously just lick my face?” Jim said shocked as his eyes popped open, realizing what had just happened, only to be met with Leonard’s soft amber eyes gazing over at him as he started letting out a breathy chuckle. 

“You’re such an asshole, you know it? But what did I tell you?” Jim said as he made his way around a still chuckling Leonard to wash his face in the stream. Jim tried his best to wash off all the drool off his face and out of his hair, only succeeding in looking like a drowned rat with half of his hair wet, making Leonard chuckle that much more.

Once Jim was done getting the drool off his face and out of his hair, he turned towards Leonard who was sitting down on his haunches, watching Jim curiously. 

Leonard didn’t quite know how to explain it but there was just something different about being a lycan, something wild yet tame, complicated but simple. He wasn’t quite sure if he would get used to it, or even like it, it felt strange. Leonard was brought out of his thoughts with the snap of a twig as he realized Jim was walking towards him quite apprehensively with a look of uncertainty of his face, he wasn’t used to seeing Jim this unsure of himself. 

Jim approached Leonard cautiously and stretched out a hand slowly, as if asking permission. Leonard bowed his head slightly, granting the blonde easier access as Jim’s hand came in contact with his thick, soft fur. Leonard’s eyes closed, his chest rumbling softly as Jim’s hand moved slowly around his head, scratching random spots as the blonde explored Leonard’s features. 

Jim had never seen a lycan this close up before, not alive and in one piece anyway, he’d never really cared to get this up close and personal before but now that he was, he was fascinated. Leonard had all the classic features of a lycan, long snout, pointed ears, sharp canines and claws that he was used to seeing but on one Leonard’s size, he was downright intimidating and Jim was extremely glad that Leonard was on his side. 

“This is so cool, Bones. Can you do any tricks? Can you sit? Roll over? Fetch?” Jim asked quickly with a small laugh but his laughter was quickly cut off by a loud growl that rumbled quickly through Leonard’s chest, coming out as a snarl as the brunette’s eyes popped open, eyes blazing as he glared down at Jim, laying his ears down flat on his head. 

“Uh oh.” Jim said in a small voice as he turned and blurred out of the clearing and into the trees with an angry Leonard close behind, snapping at his heels. 

“Bones, knock it off! I’m sorry, okay? It was a joke!” Jim said as he gracefully blurred through the trees, listening to Leonard’s loud and lumbering footfalls crash through the brush as he continued to snap at Jim’s backside. 

Leonard chuckled to himself as he watched Jim run away from him as he kicked the speed up enough to catch up with Jim, which took the blonde off guard, Jim had always been able to outrun a lycan, no matter who it was. 

Jim was equally shocked when he felt Leonard’s wet nose on his back, but he didn’t dare stop and have to deal with a rather large and angry lycan. 

Leonard nudged Jim hard with his snout, causing the blonde to fumble his steps slightly. Leonard caught Jim easily with his nose, causing the blonde to yelp slightly as he stumbled, thinking for sure he was going to go flying face first into a tree. 

Leonard got Jim into position and flipped his head back, sending the blonde up in the air slightly, coming down clumsily on Leonard’s back. Jim scrambled quickly on Leonard’s back, trying to get his bearings, grabbing a handful of fur before he was jostled off by Leonard’s less than graceful gallop. 

“You know Bones, when I imagined the first time I’d ride you, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Jim said as he clung to Leonard’s fur for dear life as Leonard continued to lumber through the woods. Jim could feel Leonard’s chuckle rumble underneath him as he slowed down his pace a little. 

Jim got a bit more comfortable as Leonard slowed down a little. The realization that he was riding a lycan through the woods made him shake his head and laugh along with Leonard. God this has really been a few weird, crazy weeks. 

Jim was actually beginning to enjoy himself, he allowed himself to let down his guard slightly and have fun, even letting out a few yells and whoops with Leonard echoing his fun with a few howls but all too soon Leonard slowed himself down and stopped in a small clearing, sniffing the air as he circled around. 

It took Jim a minute before he realized they were back at the spot where Leonard and Connor had fought. Leonard let out a low whine as he found and sniffed at the rock where Jim had left Connor. 

“Connor!” Jim yelled as he realized what Leonard was whining about as he looked around for the lycan. Leonard let out a throaty howl that seemed to hang in the air, dancing along with the wind as it echoed slowly through the trees. In the distance a few low, quiet howl could be heard on the breeze, answering Leonard’s howl, but nothing else stirred.

“Lads.” Came a weak reply from the other side of the clearing, both Jim’s head and Leonard’s ears perked up at the sound, both making their way over to where Connor had managed to crawl to. 

He looked better than when Jim had left him but he was still beat up and badly hurt. Leonard let out a low whine as he nuzzled Connors hand, clearly upset at the state he was in, all because of him. 

“Now don’t go gettin’ all soft on me, McCoy. I knew what I signed up for as soon and I put myself between you and your mate. I’m just glad my idea worked and you didn’t turn him into a chew toy.” Connor said with a small laughing cough as he tried to stand, stumbling slightly, clutching his ribs, only to be caught by Leonard’s muzzle. 

“Thanks.” Jim said quietly as he watched Connor gather his balance, hunched over slightly, still clutching his healing ribs. Jim still wasn’t completely won over to the lycans side, but he had earned a few points in his book as far as he was concerned. 

“Don’t mention it, like I said, not all of us are monsters. Now, we need to hurry if we want to make it back to the castle before sunrise and you start slowly roasting.” Connor said as he started hobbling off slowly in the general direction of the castle. 

Jim and Leonard exchanged glances and slight eyerolls as Leonard made his way easily in front of Connor, his back facing the still injured lycan, looking over his shoulder expectantly. 

“You can’t be serious.” Connor said with a slight chuckle, trying not to jostle his ribs as he looked from Leonard to Jim. Leonard let out a low growl as if to reiterate his offer, Jim only shrugged as Connor looked to him for help. 

“Fine, fine. Get down here you mangy bastard, I cannae scramble up your back like that.” Connor said with an annoyed sigh as Leonard lowered himself down enough to where Jim could help Connor climb on the bunettes back. “Boy you’re an impressive one aren’t ya.” Connor added as he could now take in the sheer size of Leonard’s form as he patted the soft fur beneath him. 

“Better buckle up, Connor.” Jim said with a small laugh as he patted Leonard’s head gently. “Warp speed, Bones?” Jim asked as he picked up Leonard’s clothes before taking off in a blur through the trees without waiting for Leonard’s reply. 

“Oh no.” Was all Connor could get out before he was grasping for Leonard’s fur as the brunette took off at a dead run, holding on tight. “You beat the ever lovin’ piss outta me and now you’re gonna to jostle me to death. Some thanks.” Connor complained half heartedly as he tried his best to hold his ribs and hang on to Leonard so he wouldn’t fall off. 

Now it was Connors turn to hear Leonard’s rumbling laughter as the brunette continued to chase after Jim’s also laughing figure in front of him as they dashed through the brightening forest, towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also we have more art from the amazing and wonderful TRICK! Hurray! Hope you guys enjoy them as much as I have!! *_*
> 
> Jim and Len running through the forest.(these crack me up xD)  
> https://sta.sh/059psnc1v1t - pt 1  
> https://sta.sh/0197abd4rmge - pt 2  
> https://sta.sh/0f73ms68cdu - pt 3
> 
> Here is a pretty bad ass one of Jim fighting a lycan waayyy back in like, chapter 4? *_*  
> https://instagram.com/p/Bo5nS7FnZ8g/
> 
> Len, trying to get Jim to trust him. RIP my heart ;(  
> https://sta.sh/0w86veibuoc - both slightly unsure  
> https://sta.sh/01uh2a431p4x - when in doubt; submission  
> https://sta.sh/02f8w1mw162x - Len trying his hardest  
> https://sta.sh/024q63tgdnff - DAWWWW CUDDLES!


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally lycan!len makes an appearance! Too bad it didn't go quite as well as they all had hoped :( Poor fellas. Jim will make sure Len knows that all is forgiven though.

The trio made it back to the familiar trees just outside the castle in record time. Jim slowed down to a brisk jog before stopping completely, almost taking Leonard off guard as he dug his claws in and tried his best to slow his bigger bulk down and not crash into Jim or toss Connor. 

“Aye! Where are the brakes on this thing?” Connor asked as he dug his hands into Leonard’s fur, holding on tightly, trying not to be tossed off the brunette’s back and into the dirt. 

“Oh come on Connor, you have to admit that was a blast.” Jim said with a laugh at the sight of Connor being completely wind blown and trying his best not to be launched off Leonard’s back. Jim still wasn’t quite sure what to make of the lycan or whether to trust him, but Connor did stick his neck out for him. In Jim’s book, he had earned at least a little respect and tolerance. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you enjoy my suffering, Jimbo.” Connor said trying to sound humorous but it ended up falling a bit flat as he lay low on Leonard’s back before sliding off ungracefully onto the ground, groaning softly. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Connor.” Jim said with a satisfied smirk, looking to Leonard who gave a throaty chuckle and thumped his tail against the ground a few times happily. “Glad to see you’re pleased with yourself, Bones. Now take your clothes and go change back. The others might not be pleased if you show up at the front gate like this.”

Leonard trotted over to take his clothes but not before catching Jim off guard and gave him another hearty lick, making the blondes hair stand up in different directions once more. 

“Ugh, Bones! That is so gross and your breath isn’t exactly fresh either.” Jim complained as he tried to wipe his face of lycan slobber. Leonard picked up his clothes gently in his mouth and made his way behind a few trees, chuckling the entire way. 

Connor sat up slowly as he assessed himself and his injuries, seemingly satisfied that he was almost mended, made to stand up but too quickly and almost lost his footing if Jim’s quick reflexes hadn’t caught him. The two stared at each other briefly, coming to a silent agreement with each other as they both nodded. 

Connor brushed himself off carefully and stretched out his limbs as Jim stared at the castle, wondering who was on duty and how they’d explain bringing a lycan back with them to the castle. 

Jim’s thoughts were only interrupted as his ears picked up the sound of a desperate whine, followed by rustling of leaves and the sounds of bones breaking. The whines quickly turned into low grunts followed by a quiet ‘thud’ from the bushes, and then deafening silence. 

“Shit! Bone!” Jim yelled as he quickly made his way over to where Leonard had disappeared into the brush without a second thought. “Bones?” Jim called quietly but got no reply as he searched around, sniffing the air before his eyes landing on Leonard’s bare leg, barely in view from the trees. 

“Bones!” Jim cried as he made his way over to the unconscious man, quickly sliding down next to the brunette and grabbed his face into his hands before smacking Leonard’s cheek hard, trying to rouse him. Leonard was unresponsive as Jim’s yells only got louder. 

“Bones, wake up!” Jim’s cry was desperate as he shook Leonard’s face, at a loss for what to do, for what might be wrong. The commotion caught Connor’s attention, making his way over quickly and standing behind Jim with a frown on his face as he glanced down at Leonard in silent reassurance that he was there if needed. 

Jim took back to patting Leonard’s face, with one last hard smack seemed to do the trick as Leonard’s eyes shot open, gasping for air that he didn’t need as he lay back, staring up at the light filtering through the treetops before they came into focus on Jim’s frightened face. 

“Bones! Thank god, what the hell happened?” Jim asked, worry dripping from his words as he cupped Leonard’s face with one hand and grasped Leonard’s hand with the other. 

“I don’t… I don’t know.” Leonard rasped out as he lay on the ground, trying to remember what happened and how he ended up on the ground, slowly lifting himself to sit up with some help from Jim. 

“Aye, it’s probably just the change, lads. It really takes it out of you the first couple of times but it gets easier.” Connor said quietly from behind Jim, not wanting to intrude on the moment. 

“I guess that makes sense, since you changed twice.” Jim said softly, not taking his eyes off Leonard’s face, watching the brunette to make sure he was okay. 

“Twice? And such a short time between, well that explains it. He’ll be fine, just needs a good rest.” Connor said, more confident this time as he shifted his weight to get a better look at Leonard, as if wanting to confirm his assessment. 

As Leonard came more to himself he slowly began to realize that he was still naked; very naked. Scrambling with his hands he made to grab his clothes and cover himself up, making both Jim and Connor laugh. 

“Always the modest one, eh Mccoy? Nothin’ I haven’t seen before and I’m sure your mate as well.” Connor said with a wink, receiving a scowl from Leonard. Connor gave Leonard a wink before falling back into the trees and giving Leonard and Jim some privacy. 

“Come on, Bones. Think you can stand?” Jim asked as he stood up, holding out a hand, looking at Leonard with concern. Leonard grunted and took the blondes outstretched hand, hoisting himself up slowly.

“Next time we’ll have to take it slower, old man. Can’t have you passing out on us each time.” Jim chuckled as he kissed Leonard’s forehead softly. “I’m glad you’re okay.” Jim added in softly as he brushed Leonard’s dirty hair out of his face.

Leonard only huffed out an airly laugh as he leaned his forehead against Jim’s, still trying to get his head to stop swimming. Jim sensed his weariness as he picked up Leonard’s clothes and helped the brunette into them carefully. 

Leonard made no protests as Jim silently helped him dress. He guessed Connor was right, if the weariness in his bones was anything to go by. It felt like he was almost like putty that had been stretched just a tad bit too far. He hoped it wouldn’t be like this next time, if there was a next time anyway. 

Jim reached down once Leonard was fully clothed and intertwined the brunette’s fingers in his own as he stepped closer to Leonard and planted a soft, loving kiss on his lips. Leonard hummed quietly at the motion as he returned the kiss weakly. Jim who could feel Leonard starting to fade, broke apart with a small smile on his lips and tugged on the brunette’s hands gently, guiding him through the brush to find Connor. 

Connor had his arms crossed, leaning against a tree casually, like he hadn’t just ridden for miles on the back of another lycan, as he stared at nothing in particular, waiting for the duo to meet up with him. 

“Ready to go, lads? You look a little pale McCoy, have you been getting enough sun? Need to switch roles and have me carry you piggyback?” Connor quipped, receiving a glare from both Jim and an arm punch from Leonard, which only made Connor grin. “Alright, alright, let’s go.” Connor relented at the look of discomfort on Leonard’s face and decided to pocket the humor for the time being. 

The last bit up to the castle was slow going since they couldn’t run at speed while trying to keep Leonard upright and walking. They’d draw too much attention if they showed up carrying a half conscious vampire up to the castle, bringing Connor would be attention enough. 

“Names.” The vampire said rather abruptly as they approached the gate, still seeming rather bored as he pried his eyes off the computer screen to greet the trio. 

“James Kirk, Leonard McCoy and Connor…” Jim trailed off, realizing that he never asked or heard Connor’s last name as he looked back to the lycan for help. 

“Thomson.” Connor chimed in. “Connor Thomson.”

Connor was well known to the vampires here, his flamboyance was either the bane or the amusement of the vampires, there was no inbetween. Connor gave no qualms whether you be vampire or lycan, he didn’t judge, which is why he has become the lycans poster boy as it were to discuss the terms of their alliance and check in periodically with Kearne. 

“State your business, lycan.” The vampire guard said sternly as he got a whiff of Connor, curling up his nose ever so slightly, with a slight look of disdain to match. 

“I’ve come to speak to Kearne on behalf of our alliance.” Connor said with authority, standing up slightly straighter as the vampire regarded him with a wary eye. 

The vampires and lycans here had an alliance, yes, but it was uneasy in the best of times for the most part. Neither side too keen on trusting the others, it would be foolish at the end of the day to do so completely. They did their best to just ignore and forget the others existence, it worked well enough, except in times where their paths inevitably had to cross. 

“Proceed.” The vampire finally said after he checked Leonard and Jim's names off his list and added Connor’s before returning his eyes to the computer screen, conversation over. 

The trio walked through the gate warily, thankfully most of the vampires had retreated inside from the approaching sun, only a few guards remained. 

“Do you need help, sir?” A young guard asked, eyeing the disheveled state Leonard was in as they walked by slowly, still trying to drag a tired Leonard who was getting slower by the minute, back to their shared room. 

“No but thank you, we got it, just overdid himself, first time out and all.” Jim chuckled out humorlessly, hoping the guard would believe him and let it go. The guard gave them a small disbelieving look but thought it better than to ask questions, gave them a small salute as he continued his patrol, much to their relief. 

Finally making it to the door, Connor stepped in front and swung it open, allowing Jim to shuffle Leonard inside, letting it close behind them with a loud clank. 

Connor beamed an overly brilliant smile and wave at all the vampires they walked by, who mostly just scoffed in his direction or ignored him completely. Connor loved to see how many vampires he could annoy while he was here, just for sport. His record is 36, a fact that he is well proud of. 

“You really like to toe the line don’t you?” Jim asked quietly with a small laugh as he watched Connor try to shake hands with a few very unwilling vampires. 

“Aye, can’t a guy have just a little bit of fun?” Connor said as he bounded behind the duo, catching up easily while continuing to wave at the vampires as they retreated further into the castle. 

Jim decided not to answer that question in present company, only shaking his head in reply as he continued to maneuver an all too quiet Leonard to the bottom of the steps. 

“You think you can make it up the steps, Bones?” Jim asked as he let Leonard lean against the railing for support. 

“I’m just tired, Jim. I’m not invalid.” Leonard huffed as he took the first couple of steps shakily. “Not a word, Jim.” Leonard warned lowly. 

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything, gramps!” Jim said almost too innocently, causing Leonard to smack his chest lightly. Jim chuckled as he took Leonard’s hand into his and kissed his palm softly, brushing his thumb across the brunette’s knuckles. 

“Ah yes, I thought I recognized that smell. Hello, Connor. What brings you here this morning.” Wynn asked as he suddenly appeared at the top of the stairs, catching a whiff of Connor’s scent from down the hall. 

“Good morning, Wynn. Pleasure. I’ve come to speak to Kearne on behalf of our alliance and on behalf of my long time friend here, Leonard McCoy.” Connor said with a bow that was all together over the top as his nose almost touched the ground as he bent over. 

Wynn gave a slight eyeroll at the over exuberant gesture as he descended the stairs. Connor’s antics were nothing new, as hes had to put up with them for years now. Though he couldn’t fault the lycan too much. Their alliance was simple thanks to Connor’s easy acceptance of the vampires that helped to rub off somewhat on his pack and the surrounding packs, it was at least better than most other alliances. 

“Kearne is currently on his way back from the high council, but you are more than welcome to wait in your regular room, Connor.” Wynn said as he returned Connors bow, although no where near as exuberant as the lycans had been. 

“Thank you, Wynn. Your hospitality is always above and beyond.” Connor said, now serious as he gave Wynn a small nod. 

“Please let me know if you need anything, Connor. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must prepare for Kearne’s return.” Wynn said addressing the trio as he continued down the stairs and out of sight. 

“Right, well if you two will excuse me, I’m off to eat and drink as much as I can so I better get started. I’ll speak with you two soon. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Connor said with a wink as he bounded up the stairs and took off in a slight jog toward another guest room. 

“You were actually friends with that guys, Bones?” Jim said in disbelief as he watched Connor make his way down the hall and entering a room down the opposite wing from them. 

“He never used to be… that over the top.” Leonard said with a raised eyebrow, wondering where this side of Connor had come from. Before he was a lot like Leonard, always played by the rules, always had his nose stuck in a book, eager to learn, all about his studies. But it had been years since he had last seen his friend, a lot could have changed since then and apparently had. 

Finally Leonard made it to the top of the stairs, without assistance from Jim. He almost felt like the had gotten his second wind as it were and was feeling a bit better and more like himself. They casually strolled down the hall, hand in hand, still taking in the artwork as they walked. 

Jim opened the door and let Leonard in first, who made his way over to a small table by their luggage and started taking off his dirty clothes almost as soon as the door clicked closed. 

“Here, put them in this bag and we’ll send them down to be washed.” Jim said as he retrieved a small cloth bag with their room number on it. Leonard obliged wordlessly as he took off all of his clothes and stuffed them in the bag, then starting to pull out some clean clothes that Jim had packed. 

“What do you say to a nice, relaxing soak?” Jim offered as he watched Leonard set his clothes on the table, the brunette then looked at Jim in question. He could see the way Leonard’s shoulders sagged slightly, or the way he pulled the clothes out of the bag lazily that the brunette was still more tired than he was letting on. 

Jim didn’t know what it was like to change into a gigantic lycan, but he could only assume that it would take a lot of of someone, especially if you weren’t used to it. 

“A soak? In what?” Leonard asked wearily as he turned to face Jim completely with only having managed to get his boxers on, temporarily stunning Jim speechless as the blonde continued to stare. “Jim?” Leonard asked as he waved his hand in from of the blonde. 

“Uh, right, yeah, a soak. I guess you didn’t look in the bathroom yet did you?” Jim said with a small smirk as he shook his head, gesturing for Leonard to follow. Jim opened the bathroom door and stepped aside, letting Leonard get a good look, the brunette’s mouth hanging open slightly. 

The bathroom was impressive and Leonard thought Jim’s bathroom had been over the top. The floor of the room was made up of entirely dark grey marble, swirled with silver highlights, the walls were white for contrast. On one side of the room was a large jacuzzi with marble steps leading up and along the side, Leonard thought it reminded him of a small lap pool. On the other side of the room was a very large waterfall shower behind a frosted glass door, now Leonard knew where Jim had gotten the idea for his. The far back wall held the mirrors and sinks and a few tall cabinets full of towels. 

“Holy shit.” Leonard mumbled, almost afraid to touch anything as he walked around, gazing at everything and in all the nooks and crannies, checking it all out. Jim only chuckled as he went over to the jacuzzi and started the water flowing. 

“I’m going to go let Marco know that we’re back and that we brought back Connor. Get comfortable and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Jim said as he padded softly out of the bathroom, leaving Leonard still staring at everything in the room. 

Leonard eventually finished looking at everything and broke out of his daze and went to check the jacuzzi. It was filling up nicely as the steam rose up out of the tub, Leonard couldn’t wait. He shucked off his boxers quickly, throwing them messily to the floor before making his way up the small steps to the jacuzzi. 

Leonard stuck a toe in out of habit to check the temperature, feeling the water as only ever so slightly hot. Not being able to feel temperature accurately was something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to. Shrugging his shoulders he went ahead and climbed all the way in, making his way over to the far side where there was a small bench with a control panel. 

The jacuzzi was big enough that Leonard figured he could almost do a few laps in this thing as he pushed off and floated over to the control panel. The controls were impressive but easy enough for Leonard to figure out as he turned on the spray and settled on the bench in front of a few pulsing jets and let the water beat against his tight muscles. 

Sometime between getting comfortable and gazing around the bathroom, Leonard’s eyes closed and didn’t open up again until he felt a light weight pressed up against him and movement against his neck. Leonard’s eyes popped open in surprise, only to be met with an eyeful of sandy blonde hair. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Jim mumbled softly in apology against Leonard’s skin as he kissed slowly up the brunette’s shoulder and neck before landing a soft kiss on Leonard’s lips. 

Leonard only hummed in response as he kissed Jim back lazily, feeling the blondes fangs slowly descend, making Leonard groan softly. When his eyes opened again he realized that Jim had turned the bathroom lights off and turned on just the jacuzzi lights, creating a soft glow that cast around the bathroom, further adding to the relaxing ambiance. 

Jim chuckled as he peppered kisses along Leonard’s jaw before pushing himself slowly off Leonard’s lap, moving to sit next to the brunette on the bench.

“Come here.” Jim said softly as he placed his hands on Leonard’s shoulders and maneuvered him slightly so his back was facing him. Jim then squeezed Leonard’s shoulders firmly and held it, instantly making the brunette groan loudly at the pressure, muscles aching under the blonde’s hands. 

Jim continued to squeeze and manipulate Leonard’s shoulders, gliding his hands down and around the brunette’s shoulder blade, following the line of his spine down below the water, listening to Leonard make small grunts and murmurs of appreciation. 

Jim wasn’t in any hurry as his hands glided down and around Leonard’s back. Jim was almost completely zoned out as he continued to massage, taking in every curve of Leonard’s back and shoulders, feeling himself relax as he explored the brunette’s body. 

They’d never really had the chance to take their time it seemed, to stop and appreciate or get to know one another's bodies the way that Jim had wanted to. Now that they were here, in the castle with other vampires in charge of patrol, Jim felt he could could finally relax and let down his guard for once and he intended to take full advantage of it while they were here. 

Once Jim had finally finished massaging and exploring Leonard’s back, the brunette had his arms folded on the side of the jacuzzi, lightly dozing with his head laying on his arms. Jim could only grin at the way Leonard’s face relaxed when he was asleep, the seemingly permanent scowl lines more relaxed, he looked younger, less world weary, absolutely perfect to Jim. 

Jim couldn’t help himself when he wrapped his arms around Leonard’s waist, pressing light kisses up the brunette’s spine, up his shoulder blade before planting small kisses to Leonard’s shoulder before resting his head and kissing his neck, nipping ever so softly, rousing the brunette slightly as Jim squeezed softly. 

“Thanks, Jim.” Leonard slurred sleepily as he lifted his head slightly to meet Jim’s blue eyes that were glowing softly in the dim room. 

“Don’t thank me yet, I’m not done.” Jim said with a small smile and another kiss to Leonard’s shoulder as he leaned back again against the small bench, tugging on the brunette’s arm gently to get him to lean back. 

“You don’t have…” Leonard started out lazily but Jim hushed him with a quick kiss that Leonard melted into easily and willingly. 

“Don’t argue and just let me take care of you, okay?”Jim said quietly as he moved around more so Leonard could sit comfortably in front of him.

Jim leaned Leonard back slightly and brought his hands up and ran them slowly through Leonard’s hair, getting it damp in the process. Jim slowly added pressure with his fingertips as he began to massage Leonard’s scalp, earning a low groan from the brunette that seemed to come from down deep in his chest as he became completely pliant in Jim’s hands, head bobbing slightly as Jim moved his hands. It made Jim grin, he must have found Leonard’s money spot. 

Jim had no idea how long they had been in the jacuzzi, he must have lost track of time, but it was well past morning now if Jim had to guess and they should probably get a few hours of sleep before Kearne returns. Jim wasn’t sure if he was ready for the news that Kearne would bring back whether it be good or bad. 

“Bones, time to get out.” Jim whispered rather reluctantly in Leonard’s ear as he pressed a small kiss to the brunette’s cheek, rousing him once more. Leonard groaned softly at the idea of having to drag himself out of the jacuzzi but he had to do it. 

Jim reached behind them and turned off the jets, but left the lights on as he let it drain. Leonard sighed and sat himself up, dunking his head slightly in the water to give it a quick rinse, forgoing shampoo. 

Jim was the first one out, padding across the bathroom floor, dripping water as he went to grab some towels. Leonard had managed to haul himself out of the tub by the time Jim came back over and handed him a towel. Drying themselves quickly, they made their way out of the bathroom and quickly went over to the large four poster bed. 

Jim tossed Leonard his pair of briefs, who put them on quickly before crawling over to the center of the bed, collapsing on top of the sheets, not bothering to cover up. Jim gave a soft chuckle as he grabbed the sheets from the end of the bed and folded them up, trying to cover them up the best he could. 

Leonard was already passed out cold by the time Jim had them situated and didn’t even register the kiss against his back as Jim snuggled in, wrapping his arm protectively around Leonard and holding him close, resting his head on the top of the brunette’s shoulder. 

Jim didn’t know how long they were asleep when he was awoken by noises outside their room followed by a loud pounding on the door. Eyes popping open, Jim was instantly on alert and silently nudged Leonard awake who started with a small snort. 

They didn’t sound like voices he knew and knocking like that definitely wasn’t something Marco would do. Whomever was on the other side of that door meant business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more fantastic, super wonderful and amazing art(that I'm totally jealous about) by Trick!! *_*
> 
> https://sta.sh/015yjmo6mswd - Jim riding on lycan!Len through the trees(probably my favorite; perfection)
> 
> https://sta.sh/01ue75ibdkji - Len zonked out as Jim looks over him, taking care of him, so adorable <3


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Can you seriously believe were almost at chapter 50?! Holy shit. It's been almost a year since I started writing this fic, since I started way before I ever posted. I can't hardly believe it, this is insane. What was going to be something like 20 chapters or so has gotten wickedly out of control xD So thank you to everyone who has been here from the beginning and stuck around this long! Were getting pretty close to the end, but there's still a few left! Hopefully you guys are still enjoying it and once again thank you thank you for being amazing and continuing to comment! I love you all, really. You guys are keeping me going <3
> 
> So without further adieu, we get to see who is on the other side of the door and what they want and what it means for our boys.

Jim rolled out of bed quickly, already on alert even though he was still only in his boxers, slowly making his way to the door, head cocked slightly, trying to listen but he couldn’t make out anymore noise from behind the door, whomever was behind it had now gone silent.

Leonard’s eyes had popped open at the same time as Jim at the sound of the loud knocking on the door, looking to Jim to see if he had any idea of who it could be. The look on Jim’s face and his cautious approach kept Leonard quiet as he too rolled out of bed and followed Jim’s lead, also in his boxers as he silently stayed back a few steps as they both approached the door. 

Jim looked through the small hole in the door quickly, frowning as he threw open the door, revealing Kearne standing on the other side looking quite doleful, which immediately made Jim’s heart sink. 

“Leonard McCoy?” Kearne asked sharply, face quickly bleeding of all emotion as he turned his head in Leonard’s direction who was standing slightly behind Jim. 

“Yes?” Leonard answered cautiously as he quirked an eyebrow up at Kearne, he was sure if he still had a heartbeat it would have been through the roof at that point with the look Kearne was now giving him. 

“You are hereby ordered by the council to be detained until further notice.” Kearne started speaking as the door was suddenly thrown back on its hinges, pushing back and taking both Jim and Leonard by surprise as a team of well armed vampire guards stormed in the room with weapons drawn, all pointed at Leonard. 

“Whoa, whoa what the fuck? What’s going on here? Bones!” Jim spat quickly, trying to muscle the vampires out of Leonard’s face and get in between them and Leonard, but the vampires weren’t budging as a couple turned to train their weapons at the blonde. Jim growled lowly at the guards but he stopped trying to muscle his way through when Leonard flashed him a knowing look to calm down. 

Leonard was in too much shock to speak or protest as he glanced from one vampire guard to the next, looking at their weapons, trained directly at his face and wondering what the hell was happening and why. 

“Leonard McCoy is hereby to be detained upon further notice. He is considered a threat to our species and the sole reason that the lycans are in a state of unrest. He is to be held forthwith until a consensus can be made from the higher council.” Kearne spoke again above Jim’s growling as he moved further into the room to try and contain the situation. 

“What’s going on here? Kearne, what is the meaning of this?” Marco spoke loudly as he blurred quickly into the room, taking in the scene in front of him, having been woken by the loud shouts and noises. 

“We will speak in my study. Take him away.” Kearne spoke firmly and the vampires quickly brought Leonard’s hands behind his back and handcuffed him in silver handcuffs. Leonard wasn’t sure if they even knew he was immune but he wasn’t about to speak up to correct them. 

“Jim?” Leonard’s voice was small and broke slightly as he questioned Jim, his eyes searching for some kind of answer but found none, Jim was clueless. He didn’t completely understand what was happening and he had to admit he was a little frightened by this whole development as the vampires jabbed their weapons in his back, making him walk out of the room and not knowing what they were going to do with him or where they were taking him. 

Leonard thought better of it than to fight, if this was because of what he was, then putting up a fight and proving them right definitely wouldn’t do him or Jim any favors. As much as he wanted to fight and protest, he decided to keep his mouth closed and his hands to himself. Jim was kicking up enough fuss for the both of them. 

“What! No! You can’t do this! He’s done nothing!” Jim yelled as he grabbed the shoulder of one vampire guard definitely from behind and tossed him aside, making him crash hard into the wall.

“James! That is enough! My study, now!” Kearne bellowed at Jim as his eyes blazed a brilliant dark blue, asserting his authority. Jim either didn’t hear him or didn’t care as he went to grab another guard to share in the similar fate of his comrade. 

Marco immediately blurred in between Jim and the now two guards who had their weapons trained directly against Jim’s forehead. Jim growled lowly as he took a step into the guard’s gun, causing the gun to press further into his skin, daring the guard to fire as his eyes blazed the challenge.

“James, enough! Stop this, now!” Marco said in a harsh whisper, splaying his hand on Jim’s chest, holding the younger vampire at bay from doing something incredibly stupid that they would all live to regret. 

“Jim! Stop! Please..” Leonard finally spoke for the first time, pleading with Jim to stop as his eyes darted from Jim to Kearne to Marco. Leonard hadn’t seen Jim this worked up before and it frightened him. He was pretty certain that the guards really wouldn’t fire but he couldn’t let Jim take that chance, not for his sake.

Jim’s expression was absolutely murderous, his body completely rigid as he glared from Kearne to the vampire guards as they helped their felled member up and continued to march Leonard out of the room. Marco’s touch mixed with Leonard’s plea had seemed to snap Jim out of his physical outburst, even though he made no indication that he had heard Marco or Leonard, on the inside the storm that was his fury was only just beginning to rage. 

Kearne waited until Leonard was taken out of the room and had made it down the hall a ways before he inclined his head for Jim and Marco to follow. Marco looked up to Jim who hadn’t moved a muscle since Marco had come to stand in from of him. 

“James, you need to calm down. This isn’t going to help Leonard.” Marco spoke once more softly, trying to make Jim see reason, but the blonde wasn’t having it as he shrugged of Marco’s hand and stormed angrily out of the room and after Kearne.

“Oh boy.” Marco said with a small sigh as he took off quickly after Jim, hoping that he could continue to keep the blonde from doing something he’d regret, he wasn’t exactly optimistic. 

The trio walked silently to Kearne’s study as the older vampire opened the door to his study, allowing Jim and Marco to enter first, following behind and shutting the door quickly. 

“What the fuck is the meaning of this Kearne?!” Jim spat through his now descended fangs, demanding answers almost immediately as the door clicked closed behind them, his eyes blazing his brilliant blue. 

Kearne sighed deeply as he made his way to his desk and fell heavily in his chair, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose in silence, trying to process this whole train wreck of events. He knew Jim was going to be angry with the decision but he wasn’t expecting quite this level of anger.

“Are you going to say something? Anything?” James gritted as he glared at Kearne and paced what would be a hole in the floor if he continued pacing at this speed. 

“The orders came from the higher council, James. My hands are tied.” Kearne said calmly, as he brought his hands down to rest on the table, looking at Jim with a slight sadness to his eyes. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it! This isn’t why we’re here! We came here for your help and this is what we get instead?!” Jim roared, getting worked up all over again as he pointed in the direction that they took Leonard away in, advancing towards Kearne’s desk, only to be held back once more by Marco. 

“James, I am your elder and official!” Kearne yelled back, his patience wearing thin as he suddenly jumped out of his seat and leaning on the desk and slammed his hands down on the desk. “I command your respect!”

“You’ll get my respect when you’ve earned it!” Jim spat back in retaliation, almost regretting his words as soon as they tumbled out of his mouth, but not enough to back down from his fight as he glared at Kearne. Marco gave a slight gasp as his eyes went wide and turned his head to see how Kearne was going to react, placing his hands on Jim’s shoulders, squeezing hard, willing Jim to calm down. 

The air in the room seemed to turn frigid as Kearne narrowed his eyes as they turned dangerously dark, immediately narrowing to slits in Jim’s direction. The older vampire snarled slightly, ready to speak when the door suddenly flew open, revealing Connor and Wyn in what was mid conversation suddenly turned silent as they stood in the doorway, sensing the dangerous tinge to the air. 

“We’ve interrupted something haven’t we?” Connor said slowly as he glanced from Jim to Kearne and by the looks on their faces and the fact of Marco in between them, holding Jim back, he determined that it wasn’t a very nice conversation. 

“Very sorry, Kearne. I was unaware you were up here already. I was bringing Connor up here to wait for you. We’ll take our leave.” Wyn said quickly and very apologetically as he bowed and began to back out of the doorway, grabbing Connor’s arm and tugging him backwards. 

“Wyn, you and Connor wait for me at the end of the hall. I need to finish my conversation with James, make sure we are not disturbed again, then we must all speak.” Kearne said, his features still stiff, his voice hard as he continued to glare in Jim’s direction, not breaking eye contact. 

Wyn only bowed once more as he led a slightly disgruntled Connor out of the room. Marco could have sworn he heard Connor mumble “I always miss the good stuff” as he allowed Wyn to pull him from the room and back down the hallway. 

As soon as Wyn clicked the door closed once more, Kearne stepped out from behind his desk, hands clasped behind his back as he closed the distance between him and Jim. Marco stayed between them until Kearne gave him a stern look, forcing him to step away, making sure to stay close. 

Jim didn’t move a muscle and didn’t back down as Kearne stared down at him, almost as if he were sizing him up. The two glared at each other for what felt like a very long time, an uncomfortably long time before Kearne heaved a heavy sigh and rested his hands on Jim’s shoulders. Jim didn’t even flinch. 

“James, please calm down. What I say is true, and you know that. What the higher council says, goes. I cannot disobey them. If they come here for any reason and find that Leonard isn’t locked up as they ordered, it would be all of our heads.” Kearne started out softly as he slid his hands down from Jim’s shoulders, resting them on the younger vampires biceps, squeezing gently. 

“This isn’t what I want for you, James. I’m so sorry for this, for the life you’ve been forced to lead, truly I am. Looking after all you all those years, watching you mature from that young boy my brother took in, to being our best Elite we’ve had in several millennia has been a privilege I must say and I’ve grown quite fond of you. You’ve done so much for me, for this coven that I’m going to do everything I can to help you and Leonard.” Kearne continued as he gave Jim a soft, sad smile, patting Jim’s shoulder and slowly made his way back to his desk, falling heavily in his chair, crossing his hands on his desk. 

Jim was taken aback slightly by Kearne’s sudden change of mood as he softened his stance ever so slightly where he stood. Even Marco was surprised as his mouth hung open ever so slightly, thanking every deity that Kearne hadn’t thrown Jim down in the dungeons as well. 

“Marco, please go fetch Wyn and Connor for me would you?” Kearne asked simply, inclining his head slightly in Marco’s direction. Marco bowed quickly and blurred out of the room not needing to be asked twice. 

“I promise you James, nothing will befall Leonard while he is in this house, you have my word. He will be taken care of.” Kearne promised Jim sincerely, right before Marco came back in the room, followed by a curious Connor and a cautious Wyn. 

“Right, please have a seat.” Kearne said with a slight cough, getting straight to business. Everyone took a seat quickly, including Jim who sat rather stiffly in the plush chairs. 

“It’s good to see you, Connor. Wyn has briefed me on why you’ve come but I take it everything else is satisfactory?” Kearne said softly yet warmly as he gave a small smile in Connor’s direction. 

“Aye, sir. Everything else is lookin’ rosy. Haven’t had trouble of any sort.” Connor said with a slight cheeky grin as he gave two thumbs up in Kearne’s direction. 

Kearne wasn’t very keen on lycans for obvious reasons, having killed his brother for one, it took him centuries to even entertain the idea to form a peace treaty after the initial wave of vampires and lycans came here to settle after the war, to get away from the tension elsewhere. 

He had to swallow a bit of his pride in order to make peace between vampires and lycans alike for the greater good so that hopefully a stunt like the Great War wouldn’t happen again, at least not on his turf. It was a small price to pay to not lose anymore vampires needlessly, and it helped that Connor was so open and accepting. Yet now here they sat with an almost similar situation brewing in the States that would need to be dealt with lest it spill over. 

“Good, glad to see we can all be civil and coexist still after all this time. Thank you for being such an exemplary example of your species.” Kearne said before turning his attention back to everyone else in the room, thankfully missing Jim’s eyeroll. 

“I’ve brought you all here together for a quick meeting regarding one Leonard McCoy, who is currently to be held in confinement on grounds that the high council believes him to be untrustworthy and a threat to our species and the reason that the lycans are in a state of unrest and is to stay there in confinement until they reach a consensus.” Kearne started out slowly as he gazed around the room to everyone, making sure everyone was still following. 

Jim gritted his fangs and was getting ready to protest when Kearne held up his hand to silence whatever Jim was going to stay as he continued. Jim’s jaw closed with an audible snap as he continued to glare angrily in Kearne’s direction.

“Now that formalities are officially out of the way. I don’t believe your Leonard is a threat.” Kearne said with his hand still in the air, bringing it down to the table and pressing his fingertips together. “He has given us no cause to believe so otherwise and has had ample opportunity to prove his intent unsavory. As such I am putting my faith in James Kirk and Marco Wright and taking their word that Leonard McCoy is neither of which the high council claims and that the lycan threat, while connected with McCoy, isn’t the sole reason for their uprising up as it were. That of which is a very real threat and requires our intervention. Do I have any objections? Speak now or forfeit the opportunity.”

Kearne glanced around the room, mainly to Connor and Wyn, almost daring them to say otherwise against his judgement but when no protest came, he seemed to relax ever so slightly in his seat and leaned back with his hands clasped in his lap. 

“Good! Now we need to come up with a plan. I don’t want the high council coming here and poking around anymore than you do, it’s a right pain in the neck.” Kearne said with a small laugh at his joke as he glanced around to the three individuals in front of him. Wyn gave him a slight sympathy nod, he hated it as much if not more than Kearne did when the council came to visit because he was usually the one stuck dealing with and entertaining them. 

“I’ll go speak with the council. I’ll vouch for Leonard.” Marco offered after a few moments of uncomfortable silence since it seemed like no one else was going to offer up any more ideas. 

“Marco, no. You can’t… I can’t ask for you to do that.” Jim said suddenly as he hopped up out of his seat in protest, eyes boring into the back of Marco’s head. 

“No one's asking me, I’m telling you what I’m going to do. I know Leonard just as well as you do. Let me do this for you, for you both.” Marco said firmly as he also stood, trying his best to look intimidating and that he won’t back down, even if he was a whole head shorter than Jim. 

“Marco, no. I forbid it, as leader of this coven…” Jim growled lowly, trying to assert his authority but he couldn’t quite put any real weight behind his words. The other three watched the exchange silently, if only a little uncomfortably.

“Don’t even think about pulling rank on me, James. I’m doing this and that’s final. You can’t stop me.” Marco said as he brought himself fully upright to stand in from of Jim, squaring his shoulders with a small huff. “I love you dearly like my own son. All I want is for you to be happy, to right my wrongs and if Leonard is your key to happiness then I will gladly do this a hundred times over.”

Jim’s mouth opened as if to protest but he quickly snapped his mouth closed. Marco could see the slight watery sheen that was forming in the blonde’s eyes. Jim nodded once curtly and about-faced and walked right out of the room to save himself the embarrassment in front of Kearne and the others. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Marco sighed softly as he relaxed his posture, turning back to the rest of the group with a sad smile, making a mental note to check on Jim before he leaves. 

“No apologies required, Marco.” Kearne said briefly as he stood from his desk, Wyn and Connor also mirroring his actions. “So we’re all in agreeance then?” 

“Aye. I’m going to head out and see where we stand with the southern packs, see where their loyalties lie and see if I can’t get some bloody help from those lazy cunts. I’ll come back in hopefully three or so days time, give or take.” Connor said with a bark of laughter as he shook everyone’s hand and made his own way out the door and down the hall. 

“What an odd fellow.” Marco said airily as he stared at the door that Connor had just walked through. Wyn had to keep himself from laughing out loud as he coughed and cleared his throat, trying to cover it up. 

“Odd, but loyal and honest as far as lycans go, even if he is headache inducing most times.” Kearne sighed heavily, muffling his attempt at humor as he massaged his temples.

“Right, well hopefully he can come up with something while I’m gone. I best start preparing.” Marco said solemnly as he too turned to exit the room. 

“While we’re gone, you mean.” Kearne said absolutely, crossing his arms where he stood, taking Marco and Wyn by surprise. 

“Come again?” Marco asked, turning around to look at Kearne to make sure he wasn’t hearing things, as if his excellent hearing had deceived him. 

“You don’t really think I’d let you face the council all by yourself do you?” Kearne said softly, with an expression that Marco couldn’t quite figure out. 

“Well I just assumed, I mean…” Marco stuttered as he continued to stare at Kearne in question. 

“You are as noble of a man as I have every encountered, Marco. Even as a vampire, you’re better than most all of us. It would be my honor as your friend and duty as this coven leader to accompany you and support you in this matter.” Kearne said with a warm smile as he made his way over to stand in front of the stunned vampire, placing a hand on Marco’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Kearn. Truly.” Marco said as he swallowed thickly, placing his hand on Kearne’s shoulder, nodding to the older vampire as he gave him a soft smile before turning and making his way out of the room silently, following after Jim. 

“Come Wyn, we have preparations to tend to.” Kearne said quietly as he turned to Wyn who was standing quietly behind his chair still. 

“Indeed we do.” Wyn said with a soft smile, coming to stand next to Kearne, placing a soft kiss on the older vampires cheek, earning a small smile from Kearne who returned the kiss in kind. Wyn slipped his hand into Kearne’s as they also made their way quietly out of the room and down the hall toward the holding cells.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, chapter 50 y'all! Buckle up!

Jim sighed softly as he made his way back into his bedroom, his heart heavy as he stared at the bed that him and Leonard were sleeping in just hours before. How did everything get so crazy so fast? Maybe he did make a terrible decision in bringing Leonard here, he should have come alone but he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving Leonard behind. Now thanks to his stupid emotions, Leonard sat in a holding cell for no telling how long, if he would even come out again because he didn’t want to be seperated. 

Jim shook his head of the thought and clenched his jaw, no, he’d get Leonard out of that cell somehow, he just didn’t know how yet. Jim allowed himself a short break from his mulling as he shuffled across the room and plopped down face first on the bed. He buried his face in the pillow that Leonard had occupied just hours before, taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to relax for just a few minutes.

Jim’s relaxing didn’t last long when he was brought out of his slight daze by the sound of someone knocking on the door briefly and without acknowledgement from Jim, creakied it open slightly and closed it gently with a quiet click. The footsteps were silent, Jim only realized the person had walked over to the bed when he felt the bed dip slightly beside him. He didn’t need to look up to know that it was Marco, he’d know his smell anywhere.

“You know I have to do this, it’s the only way. You know how the council gets when they get their head wrapped around something.” Marco said softly as he placed a hand gently on Jim’s back in a reassuring way. 

“There has to be another way.”Jim said quietly as he turned to face Marco, twisting around so that he could lay his head in Marco’s lap, the way that he used to do when he was scared and wanted comfort as a young boy in the year before he was turned.

“This is the best I’ve got, unless you have any bright ideas floating around in that brilliant head of yours.” Marco said thickly as he placed a hand on Jim’s head, taken back to all those years ago of Jim, so small and helpless as he stroked the younger vampires hair gently, just as he used to.

Jim was for once at a loss with what to do, he just couldn’t make his brain work to think of an idea. The council was a fickle bunch and once they had their heads wrapped around an idea, it usually took something drastic to get them to see reason or to change their minds. Jim didn’t like Marco’s idea one bit, his heart was torn in two between his father figure and Leonard and he couldn’t possibly choose between the two so he chose to stay silent and close his eyes.

“I thought not. I need to get going, Kearne is waiting on me so we can set off, he said you can go down anytime and visit Leonard, take that poor man some clothes would you? And I know I haven’t always been there for you in the way that you needed me and I’m truly sorry for that. This is my way of making it all up to you, for everything. I love you, James. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in all my meager existence.” Marco said as his voice broke in multiple places as he continued to stroke Jim’s hair lovingly.

“None of that. You’re the best that I could have asked for and more. I love you too, thank you, for everything.” Jim said quickly and before Marco could register the movement, Jim had him wrapped tight in his arms in an almost bone crushing hug. Marco adjusted himself the best that he was able and returned Jim’s hug.

“I’m so very proud of you James, you’ve made this old man the happiest I’ve ever been.” Marco said as he shut his eyes tight as a misty sheen threatened to glaze over his eyes as he broke Jim’s embrace and stood from the bed slowly, giving Jim a sad smile.

“I couldn’t have asked for a better friend, or father.” Jim said as he too rose from the bed, throwing his arm around Marco’s shoulder and escorted Marco as they slowly made their way to the door.

“Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight…” Marco said quietly as he paused in the doorway, staring at the wall in front of him.

“And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way.” Jim said slowly after only a brief moment to rack his brain at what Marco what actually saying.

“I’ve taught you well then.” Marco replied with a smile in his voice as he turned to Jim and stepping up on his toes, he kissed Jim’s cheek softly and placed his hands on the blondes shoulders, smiling fondly. Jim returned Marco’s kiss on the cheek as the older vampire patted Jim’s shoulders and slowly made his way down the hall where he was greeted by Wyn who escorted him around the corner.

Jim sighed softly as he watched Marco walk down the hall, running his fingers through his hair once the older vampire was out of sight. Jim couldn’t stay in his room any longer so he decided to go and see if he could find where they were keeping Leonard. Grabbing an armful of clean clothes, he set off down the hall and towards the holding cells.

Leonard grunted softly as the two vampires escorting him pushed him roughly into his holding cell, managing to get a glimpse of his escorts before they roughly shut the heavy, thick door and locked it loudly. Even though Leonard had cooperated and given them no trouble, the vampires still looked slightly fearful and uncertain, maybe even a bit intolerant of Leonard. It annoyed him.

Leonard then glanced around his holding cell, which wasn’t nearly as plush as their bedroom was, but it was close enough. It was a fully stocked room complete with a full sized bed, a desk with a lamp and a small tv. It looked like some cheap hotel getup but at least it wasn’t an empty concrete room. He figured ironically that this is where all the prisoners were held when they were on good behavior. 

Sitting down quickly and angrily on the bed, Leonard caused the frame to groan in protest at his sudden weight, lying down on the slightly musty sheets. The brunette then turned on the tv at a low volume, not really paying attention, just wanting some noise to drown out the stark silence of the room and hallway where the vampires no doubt stood watch. 

Leonard continued to stare blankly at the tv since there was nothing else to do other than lay there and stew about his current predicament. How the hell did coming here for help turn into him being held prisoner just because of some vampires he’d never met made an uneducated assumption about him? His jaw clenched in anger the more he thought about it, some help these guys turned out to be.

Leonard was brought out of his angry thoughts by the muffled sounds of voices on the other side of the door. Curiosity getting the better of him, Leonard slipped off the bed and stepped silently to the door. The doors must have been thicker than he thought, he could barely hear what they were saying on the other side, even as he pressed his ear up firmly to the door. 

It sounded like Kearne but Leonard couldn’t quite be sure, how he’d love to give that vampire a piece of his mind. Although he couldn’t be too angry, Kearne was just following orders after all, like them or not. 

Almost as soon as the voices had came, the hallway went silent once more and he sighed before going back to the bed, falling on it in a messy heap, wishing he could just go home, back before he got wrapped up in all of this supernatural shit. Leonard was then drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening roughly, causing him to sit up in his bed, watching and listening for who this could be this time. 

Leonard didn’t have to wait long to see, almost as soon as the door had opened enough, he saw a blur and suddenly had a lap full of Jim, causing the brunette to be thrown back on the bed by the force of Jim’s impact. The clothes and bag of blood Jim had stopped to get on the way were thrown to the bed carelessly in a small pile. 

“You have two hours!” One of the vampire guards barked sharply before shutting the door swiftly and with a loud click. Jim and Leonard both ignored him, too wrapped up now in each other to pay anyone else any mind. 

“Bones! Bones, are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they? Have they given you something to eat? I brought you some clothes and some blood just in case.” Jim rattled off quickly, not giving Leonard a chance to reply as he began to check the brunette over, only stopping when Leonard’s hands came to rest of his face. 

“Jim, I’m fine, really. For now at least.” Leonard said with a soft chuckle as he brought Jim’s face to his in a slow, tender kiss, effectively stopping Jim’s assault of questions. “But what the fuck is going on?”

“I’m so sorry this happened, I had no idea.” Jim said sadly as Leonard parted the kiss reluctantly before it escalated. Even if most vampires had no modesty, he still did and would rather not have an audience listening in. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Jim. The council and Kearne on the other hand…” Leonard muttered darkly as he leaned back against the wall, still supporting Jim in his lap. 

“It’s not really Kearne’s fault either, he's just following orders so as not to create a bigger mess. Him and Marco have gone back to meet with the council. Marco is going to vouch for you.” Jim said as he handed Leonard the change of clothes and the bag of blood. 

“Well that’s nice of them I guess.” Leonard said absently as he pulled the shirt over his head the best he could with Jim still sitting in his lap. 

“Yeah… nice… anyway, they should be back in a couple days time, hopefully you’ll be released and we’ll leave, with or without Kearne’s support. He’s not the only one who could help us, he’s just got the biggest coven. I didn’t realize coming here would be such a cluster fuck.” Jim said as he rolled off of Leonard slowly, allowing the brunette to wiggle on the pair of pants. 

“Boy, I can’t wait.” Leonard said sarcastically with a snort, wiggling into his jeans clumsily, then he ripped open the top of the blood bag and began drinking greedily, it had been a while since his last feed and he was beginning to notice. The increasingly dry ache in the back of his throat was getting more and more uncomfortable, he was feeling more irritable if that were possible and more antsy than he was used to, like his skin was starting to crawl. All in all it made him very uncomfortable and he didn’t like it so he was thankful that Jim had taken that into consideration and brought him something to eat. 

Jim had somehow managed to scoot in close to Leonard’s side while the brunette finished his bag, to the point that Leonard wondered if Jim was even comfortable in that position, but Leonard didn’t bring it up or complain. He was grateful that they even allowed Jim into the room in the first place, so he wasn’t going to complain as he maneuvered his hand out from behind Jim and wrapped it tightly around the blondes shoulders, squeezing tight.

Leonard knew that Jim had to be stressed, what with having the fact of Leonard being thrown into holding with no warning and trying to figure out how to get himself out of here and trying to also figure out their next plan in case this one doesn’t pan out for whatever reason, whatever that may mean. Leonard didn’t really want to think about that option too much at the moment, they’d take it day by day or even minute by minute more likely.

Jim didn’t offer up any more conversation, he didn’t much know what to say really, all the different scenarios that were running through his mind were keeping him occupied. Not to mention that every scenario that Jim came up with was seemingly worse or had a more terrible outcome that the last.

Leonard could feel the frustration oozing out of Jim with how tightly the blonde was sitting against him. The brunette coaxed the blonde to lay down on his thigh, Jim gave no resistance, sighing softly as he made himself comfortable on Leonard’s leg, snuggling close. Leonard smiled softly to himself as he leaned back against the wall, slowly running his fingers through Jim’s soft blonde strands as the tv flickered softly in the background. 

“Time’s up! You have to leave.” The vampire guard bellowed as he swung the door open quickly and loudly, catching both Jim and Leonard off guard as they awoke from their dozing with a start. 

“Says who?” Jim grumbled tiredly as he slowly brought himself to sit up, glaring at the intruding vampire. 

“Says me. Your two hours are up.” The vampire stated once again with mock authority as he slammed down his silver tipped spear on the ground, trying to make an even bigger display. 

“I’m not leaving.” Jim said firmly as he clenched his jaw and pulling himself up from the bed. 

“You don’t have an option and you can’t pull rank here anymore, James.” The vampire said venomously, refusing to back down. 

“That could be arranged if I wanted, Kyle. And just because I can’t pull rank on you in this moment, doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass still and you know it.” Jim said as he crossed the room quickly, bowing up to and daring the vampire to retort. The vampire looked like he wanted to reply but wisely snapped his mouth shut instead.

“I thought not.” Jim said with a slight smirk, crossing his arms loosely across his chest. That seemed to set off Kyle as he made a move to close the gap between them, only to be halted by the other vampires spear and a hand coming to grab Jim’s upper arm as the blonde dropped his arms, ready to fight if needed. 

“We don’t want any trouble, James but you have to leave. Kearne’s orders, I’m sorry.” The second vampire said as he held back his comrade from what would most likely be a very embarrassing defeat. 

“He’s right, Jim. There’s no sense in escalating anything, it’d just make matters worse.” Leonard interjected by placing a hand gently on Jim’s chest when he realized that all Jim was seeing was a threat. 

Jim refused to give the offending vampire the satisfaction of seeing him back down as he held his ground and glowered from across Leonard’s shoulder. 

“Would you guys give us a minute at least, please?” Leonard asked, trying to sound nicer than he actually felt, trying to pour a little bit of charm into his words, hoping that the whole honey versus vinegar still worked in the vampire world. 

“We can give you that, I suppose. Come on, Kyle.” The level headed vampire said as he pulled on the back on Kyle’s uniform as he ushered the still scowling vampire out of the room with a huff. 

Leonard sighed softly as he went to close the large door slightly as if to give then some small air of privacy, even though he was sure that the vampires outside the door could hear regardless. The brunette then stepped back over to Jim and wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck, kissing him softly, making Jim bristle at the touch. 

“Hey, come on Jim, calm down. Ain’t doin’ anyone any good getting so riled up. We’ll figure this out, we always do don’t we?” Leonard said softly as he peppered Jim’s jaw with small kisses, trying to get the blonde to loosen up. 

“I know we'll figure it out, I just hate it. I’m sorry Bones. That guy and me, we don’t exactly have a great history.” Jim said softly with a sigh as he closed his eyes and concentrated on Leonard’s kisses, calming himself down.

“Gee, I never woulda guessed. Try and keep your head on straight, Jim. I’ll be fine here, don’t go worrying about me.” Leonard said with a final kiss to Jim’s lips as he brought his hands around Jim’s waist, pulling him close. 

“Easier said than done.” Jim mumbled against Leonard’s lips as he deepened the kiss slowly. Leonard chuckled on Jim’s lips at the blonde’s confession as they took their time in saying goodbye. 

“I love you, Jim.” Leonard said softly as they slowly and reluctantly pulled apart, running his thumb across Jim’s cheek slowly. 

“I love you too, Bones. I’ll figure this out, I promise.” Jim said as he took Leonard’s hands into his, squeezing softly and resting his forehead against the brunettes. 

“I know you will, kid. You haven’t let me down yet. Now get goin’ before dumb and dumber march back in here and we have to kick their asses.” Leonard said barely above a whisper, kissing Jim’s forehead softly. 

Jim snorted softly at that as he let Leonard’s hands go and shook his head softly, giving the brunette one last kiss before he turned and walked quickly out of the room before he changed his mind, not even bothering to look back when Kyle muttered something under his breath while shutting the door loudly to Leonard’s holding cell. 

“I hope you got something up your sleeve, kid.” Leonard sighed softly as he plopped back down on the bed, curling up in the spot where Jim had previously lay, letting the scent wash over him and keep him grounded. 

Jim felt useless as he wandered aimlessly down the hallway, not really paying attention to anyone or anything as he made his way back to his room. As soon as he opened the door he immediately regretted it as the smell of him and Leonard that still lingered, hitting him full force. 

Immediately closing the door back, Jim about faced and made his way purposely back down the hallway and towards the large staircase. Feeling too antsy to just sit around and do nothing but make himself crazy with waiting, Jim decided he would do the only other thing he knew how to do, the only other thing that calmed him down; hunt. 

“You know, if you think any harder, you just might give yourself an aneurysm. You can still change your mind you know.” Kearne joked softly in Marco’s direction, trying to distract his old friend as Marco sat gazing out of the window with a slightly pained expression on his face. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Marco said quietly as his continued to stare out the window as the countryside whipped by in a blur. Marco loved it here, it was the next best place that reminded him of his home, somewhere he’d never been able to return to. 

“You really regret everything that much?” Kearne inquired gently as he turned slightly in his seat to face Marco better, not wanting to intrude on Marco’s personal choices but still curious all the same. 

“I only regret taking their life from them. I will never regret loving them. As such I will do anything to make James happy, since Lorcan...” Marco said solemnly, trailing off with a soft sigh as he finally pried his eyes from the window to give Kearne a brief, pained expression before returning to gaze out the window. 

“James wasn’t your fault, Marco. Surely you know that? The elders gave you no choice, even my plight against it fell on deaf ears.” Kearne replied, trying to make Marco see the wisdom in his words but he knew he wouldn’t, he didn’t take much comfort in his reasoning either. Kearne had always been fond of Jim since day one like Marco had. Granted Marco spent more time with Jim, practically raising the boy but Kearne had helped take care of Jim in anyway he could to help Marco shoulder the responsibility. 

“I do know that but you know I don’t see it that way. My venom runs through James’ veins whether it was my choice or not. James has been my greatest joy, yet my most unrelenting sorrow, even more so than Lorcan.” Marco said firmly, going rigid as he balled his fists in his hands tightly. 

“You’re right. I am sorry, old friend.” Kearne said quickly, realizing that he wasn’t helping matters any by prying or suggesting other choices. “You may take the blame for having to give James a life that you don’t think he should have gotten but have you ever thought about where he’d be if it wasn’t you that changed him? There were plenty of others that were willing to change such a young one, use him and drain him within an inch of his life before turning him. Yet, fate for him was as kind as it could be when his existence fell to you, after a fair bit of coaxing on my part, so if anyone should shoulder your regret, it’s me. He loves and adores you, Marco and I know you love that boy beyond yourself. You gave him the best existence in this world that you could and that means something.” Kearne spoke carefully and slowly as he watched for his friends reaction to his words. They felt too impersonal, too distant but Kearne wasn’t exactly the reassuring type, yet he hoped his words still held a bit of meaning and reassurance. 

“You mean you talked to? I didn’t know… I mean, thank you?.” Marco said after a few seconds pause to absorb what Kearne had just said. Marco never knew that Kearne had fought for Jim to be under his care until this moment. Kearne’s eyes twinkled softly at his friend ever so briefly before the older vampire turned and stared out his respective window.

“Were here, sir.” Spoke the female vampire who was driving for the first time since their journey started. 

“Thank you, Bela. This shouldn’t take too long, hopefully. Do go enjoy yourself while you wait.” Kearne said as he smiled up at the woman in the front seat. He was ready to get out of the car, the trip up here was utterly boring and with the tension in the air coming from Marco, he was ready to be anywhere else. 

Marco cringed softly at Kearne’s dismissal of the situation but didn’t hold it against him, this was his choice and no one else should feel guilty about it. 

They pulled up to the turn in that you would miss if you didn’t know it was there. Bela guided the car into the woods on a narrow path, weaving the car expertly through the trees and finally across a small bridge, leading to a much broader, paved path leading up to a small building. 

The council's meeting place was much smaller than Kearne’s castle. No one lived there permanently, only a night or two, generally it was only used for when they convened for meetings once or twice a month. The small building was like Kearne’s castle in that it was nestled into the side of a small hill, covered in moss and vines to help camouflage the building from prying eyes. 

Bela pulled up silently to the door, allowing Marco and Kearne to exit from the vehicle and exchange a few words with Kearne before she began her journey back the way she came. 

“Are you sure about this, old friend?” Kearne asked softly as he caught Marco staring warily at the front door. 

“Undoubtedly.” Marco answered with a slight nod, expression changing to that of confidence and defiance. Kearne smiled ever so faintly as he proceeded to enter the front doors first, holding the door open for Marco who swiftly and silently fell in behind. 

“Hello, Kali. I believe Wyn informed you of why we’re here and of our request?” Kearne said politely to the woman behind the front counter as they entered the open hall. 

Marco glanced around the room curiously while Kearne spoke with Kali. It was open, much like Kearne’s castle but it was rather drab. There was no color anywhere, besides the grey walls, no decorations or artwork of any kind. Marco didn’t really guess it mattered much since they never used this place a whole lot, but a little decoration never hurt anyone. 

“Yes, sir. He called earlier and luck is on your side. The council has an opening in a few minutes after their current appointment. If you would like to follow Adrian, he’ll take you to the waiting area.” Kali replied with a toothy smile as she handed Kearne some paperwork to sign. 

“Thank you, Kali. Always a pleasure.” Kearne said as he handed Kali back the paperwork with a blinding smile. 

Almost as soon as the paperwork left his hands another vampire appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, beckoning them to follow him with a slight bow. Marco took a deep breath as he followed the vampire, listening to Kearne’s soft footfalls bringing up the rear. 

The building was indeed as small as it looked from the outside. They walked slowly down a long hall and turned down a small corridor, finding themselves in an even smaller waiting area that matched the entrance hall. The only decoration in the small room was a few large framed lists of their rules and bylaws that had come to be over the course of their existence. A little light reading while people waited Marco supposed. 

“The council will call you when they’re finished, please make yourself comfortable.” Adrian said with a small smile and bow as he left the room quickly and back down the hall. 

Kearne sat in a big, soft chair in front of the rules and read through them lazily, he could probably recite the entire thing by heart, but for lack of anything else to do in the moment. 

Marco on the other hand was too wound up to sit. He paced the floor, back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back in thought about what in the world he was going to say. 

“You’re wearing a hole in the carpet, Marco. Penny for your thoughts?” Kearne asked quietly, getting distracted by Marco’s constant footballs back and forth across the room. 

“Then I’d owe you a penny. I have no idea how to even begin, Kearne. I know what I want to say but I’m just afraid I won’t be good enough.” Marco said as he finally stopped pacing the room to gaze over at his friends, eyes full of worry and doubt. 

“Marco, I have complete faith in you. You shouldn’t doubt yourself before you even get the chance to plead your case. Hopefully it won’t come to that. I’m behind you.” Kearne said, trying to reassure Marco the best he could, but he knew it wouldn’t alleviate the vampires worry. 

“Thank you, Kearne. I appreciate…” Marco started saying before he was interrupted by a loud, blood curdling scream coming from the inside of the room.

“No! Please! NOOO!” The voice coming from the inside of the room was muffled but the words were clear as the man continued to scream, only to be silenced by a sickening, squelched thud, followed by silence. 

If Marco were human, the blood would have drained from his face. His mouth immediately went dry as he swallowed thickly. The double doors in front of him suddenly opened wide and out came two vampires carrying a limp a seemingly unconscious vampire who had a bandage wrapped around his hand with fresh blood oozing through the white gauze. 

“Now that that’s taken care of.” An older looking vampire said as he stood in the doorway, wiping his blood flecked hands on a clean towel, gazing down the hall as he watched the vampire being dragged away. “Who’s next?”

Kearne stood up quickly and strode towards the vampire, leaving Marco to hastily follow suit. 

“Ah, yes. Welcome back Kearne. I see you’ve brought someone with you? Why Marco, it’s been ages, how are you?” The vampire greeted Kearne with a handshake and a shallow bow before peering around and catching a glimpse of Marco, causing him to smile warmly upon seeing who it was. 

“Hello Markus, it has indeed been too long. I’ve been better although I trust you’ve been well?” Marco said politely with a shallow bow and handshake of his own. 

“Yes, yes, well if not bored out of my skull. Once enacting punishments brought great entertainment but now after all this millenia it has lost much of its appeal but someone has to do it, am I correct?” Markus said with a sly smile and a quick wink before ushering the duo into the large room. 

The room was much like the rest of the building, dull grey walls with no decorations. The only color in the room came from the small pools of bright red blood that dotted the floor in front of them that a young vampire was furiously cleaning up. It almost reminded Marco of a courtroom, though not quite as elaborate in the way it was set up. The center of the room was just a small open square, surrounded by four short walls that separated the person on trial from the four vampires that presided.

Kearne and Marco were greeted with three other pairs of eyes that fell on them as soon as they stepped foot in the room as Markus lead them down the narrow opening between rows of chairs. The way that Kearne held himself didn’t falter but Marco couldn’t help but shrink back into himself ever so slightly under the rest of the councils gaze, despite trying not to wear his feelings on his sleeve.

“Marco! To what do we owe the pleasure of this overdue visit?” A woman vampire said rather excitedly as she clapped her hands together, suddenly very interested in their new guest.

“Greetings, Rebecka. You look well.” Marco replied, trying to sound more cheerful than he felt and hoped that he was succeeding enough to be believable. “Dameon, Amelia, greetings to you both.” Amelia muttered a polite “hello” while Dameon only grunted in Marco’s direction, looking bored, clearly done with dealing with everyone's problems already.

The nervous, sinking feeling in Marco’s stomach grew and began gnawing at him from the less than enthusiastic greeting as he swallowed thickly and made his way to stand in the center of the small square with Kearne standing behind him and slightly to his left, slightly touching Marco in a silent gesture of support.

“So what brings you back here tonight before us, Kearne?” Markus asked as he climbed the small stairs so he could rejoin the others behind the small wall, taking a seat gracefully in one of the open chairs.

“I have brought Marco back here with me to discuss your ruling of one Leonard McCoy.” Kearne said quickly as he took a small step out from behind Marco to better address the four curious vampires.

“I believe our thoughts and ruling was quite clear about this Leonard and he is to stay in lock down until further notice.” Dameon scowled slightly as if just bringing up Leonard’s name put a bitter taste in his mouth.

“You mean your thoughts were quite clear, Dameon.” Markus corrected lazily. “I for one would be interested to hear more about why everyone seems so persistent about saving his questionable existence. Ladies?” Both women nodded their heads briefly, not taking their eyes off the two in front of them while Marco cleared his throat nervously, this was more intimidating than he initially thought. Dameon only scoffed softly and rolled his eyes but didn’t protest.

“I, Marco Wight, hereby vouch for one Leonard McCoy. I vouch for Leonard McCoy’s honor and place within our clan. I vouch for Leonard McCoy in front of my witness, Kearne and in front of you the council. My word is bound to my cause.” Marco said, his voice a little shaky as he stared at each council member as he spoke the words clearly. Amelia gasped quietly, Dameon scoffed, Markus murmured curiously.

“Marco, surely you don’t mean it. You know what this means.” Rebecka said quietly as she stared down at Marco, wringing her hands slightly in her lap, looking a little worried.

“I do. I know exactly what I ask.” Marco said quietly as he got down on his knees slowly and looked back up at the council before saying the next words slowly. 

“My life is forfeit.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things aren't looking so hot for our dear Marco. Today we find out the council's decision...

Marco sat there quietly on his knees, eyes closed as dread bubbled over in his stomach as he awaited the council’s response that didn’t come as soon as he was expecting. 

“Marco, surely you can’t be serious.” Dameon chuckled lowly, finally speaking for the first time, suddenly very interested as soon as Marco’s words tumbled out of his mouth. “You’d give your eternal existence up for an abomination?”

“You cannot do this, Marco. I won’t allow it.” Rebecka said quietly yet firmly as she pressed her hands together and pursed her lips till they were nothing but a thin line. Amelia and Markus looked on silently, staring at Marco for some sort of explanation. 

“My existence is up to me to do with as I see fit.” Marco finally spoke, lifting his head slightly to address the council and gathered himself as the gnawing silence that once again covered the room like a heavy blanket, became too much. 

“Leonard is not what you think. He didn’t ask for this life, it was chosen for him, by the indirect hands of the lycans that hunt him. He is not the monster you believe him to be. He…” Marco began pleading Leonard’s case but was quickly interrupted before he could even begin. 

“How can you be so certain? Kearne informed us that he is a new blood, not even a month old. You cannot know his true nature so soon. You weren’t there when his great descendant, I saw first hand the bloodthirsty, power hungry beast that he can become. You don’t know the sacrifice it took to bring that alpha down.” Dameon said with a snarl, he wouldn’t have another rogue alpha decemating both sides if he had anything to say about it. 

“You can’t judge someone by someone else’s actions from a millenia ago, Dameon.” Marco said with a bite to his words, jumping off the floor quickly, eyes blazing as he stared down the council. 

“Leonard has shown exemplary skill and knowledge in learning our ways. He loves James and has been there to save him more than once by sacrificing his own life to save James’ existence. If he wanted to take over, I’m sure he would have shown signs by now. He wants what we all want, to exist in peace. With everything he’s gone through these past few weeks, I’m sure he hates the lycans almost as much as we do. We can beat them once and for all with him on our side, form an alliance for all packs and clans, they wouldn’t dare cross us again with him amongst our ranks. He is far more useful and valuable to us alive than he is locked up, or dead. I trust him wholeheartedly that I put my existence on the line so that his existence may continue and prove you all wrong.” Marco said loudly enough that it echoed slightly through the room, everyone was quiet, slightly stunned into silence at his words as they looked down on him curiously. 

Kearne placed a hand gently on Marco shoulder, surprising the vampire slightly but he didn’t move or turn around. Marco could hear a faint “well done” in his ear, low enough that no one else could hear. Marco relaxed ever so slightly as Markus stood up from his chair. 

“Well, Marco, you plead a good case and have given us much to think about. If you’d please step out and allow us to discuss the matter, well retrieve you once we’ve finished.” Markus said as he ushered them back down to the double doors, opening it so the duo could walked through them, shutting them with a loud clank. 

“Surely you cannot be serious, Markus…” Marco heard Dameon argue loudly right before the doors clicked closed, making him all the more angry. Kearne directed Marco further down the hall so that they wouldn’t have to sit right outside the doors, potentially hearing what the council had to say. Marco didn’t ask any questions as Kearne led him down the hallway silently, turning into a smaller room and shut the door. 

Kearne didn’t speak, making his way over to a small fridge in the corner as Marco plopped down into an oversized chair with a quiet sigh, leaning his head back on the edge of the chair, staring up at the ceiling. Marco was only brought out of his daze by a light tapping on his hand. Glancing up he noticed Kearne was gazing down at him with a small glass of fresh blood, offering it up to Marco.

“Why bother? I probably won’t need it anymore.” Marco said darkly as he resumed his staring contest with the ceiling tiles. Kearne clicked his tongue loudly in annoyance at Marco’s antics and rolled his eyes.

“Come now, Marco. We’re above such foolish behavior at our age.” Kearne spoke with a sly grin and a wink as he sipped on his glass, leaving the other on the arm of Marco’s chair. “There’s no way they’d execute you, you’re the councils golden boy as it were. Plus did you see the way Rebecka looked at you all doe eyed? I think she fancies you old boy.”

Marco barked out a quick, hearty laugh before sitting up in his chair, taking the glass gingerly in his hand, swirling the blood in the glass as he stared down at it.

“I just hope it was enough to convince them.” Marco said quietly as he sipped gingerly on his glass, letting out a sigh.

“Have a little faith, old friend.” Kearne said firmly as he squeezed Marco’s shoulder firmly before taking a seat in another chair, drinking his blood in silence.

Marco and Kearne didn’t speak anymore as they waited in the small room for what seemed like hours. Marco didn’t really want to know what time it was, he just wished they would hurry up and put him out of his misery one way or the other.

Thankfully Marco got his wish a few minutes later as soft footfalls could be heard making their way down the hall. The door opened abruptly to reveal Markus standing in the doorway, face void of expression so Marco couldn’t tell if this was going to be good or bad news.

“Please come with me.” Markus said briskly as he turned around and began walking back down the hall, leaving Kearne and Marco to scramble to catch up to him. Markus made his way back into the room with the duo now on his heels.

Marco and Kearne both stopped in the middle where they were previously as they watched Markus make his way back to his chair. Marco glanced around the room at the other vampires, who were also wearing blank expressions. Marco’s heart dropped to his stomach, this couldn’t be good.

“After much deliberation...” Markus began, earning a loud scoff from Dameon. Markus paused for a moment but otherwise ignored the wordless comment before continuing. “After much deliberation, the council has finally come to an agreement. The majority of us have reluctantly agreed that in accordance with your testimony that Leonard McCoy has shown himself to not be a threat thus far and shall not be sentenced to death.”

The relief in the air around Marco was palpable as the tight tension that he hadn’t realized he had been holding, drained away at just those few words. 

“As such, Marco” Markus continued. “Since you have taken it upon yourself to vouch for his honor we would ask that you would abide by our new specific guidelines.”

“Anything.” Marco nodded as he answered Markus’ unasked question, folding his arms behind his back and clasping his hands together tightly, trying not to let his nerves bleed through. 

“Since we believe that Leonard McCoy could very well be an incredible asset to our species or the downfall of us all, the air of doubt still lingers heavily over his head. We, the council, would ask you Marco to agree to a life bond.” Markus finished somberly as he folded his hands on top of a stack of papers in front of him, letting his words hang in the air. 

“A life bond?” Marco whispered softly to himself, he could feel a small knot grow in his stomach at the offer. He had heard of life bonds in the distant past but they had never ended well for either party. If he tied his life to Leonard and Leonard did anything that the vampires deemed a threat, they wouldn’t hesitate to end both of their lives and probably James’ for good measure if he put up a fight which Marco knew he would.

“Yes Marco. It’s the only way we would feel comfortable in his release. If you trust him so implicitly, and if he cares for you and James as much as you say, then you should have no problem tying your life to his, no? It’s either that or Leonard can stay locked up for all eternity, or we end his existence now, we do not care either way.” Markus queried further, making sure this was something that Marco for sure wanted to do, making sure he knew exactly what was on the line. 

“I have no problem at all. Consider it done.” Marco nodded firmly, standing up straighter and putting as much confidence in his short answer as he could. 

“Good! Glad we’ve come to an agreement. If you would please step up and sign these documents for our records, you may leave. Consider your Leonard free; for now.” Markus said slightly gleefully as Marco stepped up and signed the agreement which was about a hundred pages too long in Marco’s opinion. 

Once he was done signing every page of the document he looked to each council member. 

“Thank you all for your time and hearing me out today and for your fair and honorable choice. I know it couldn’t have been an easy decision just taking my word for it on a very tough decision that affects us all.” Marco said to each member, especially Dameon who had a fixed glare on his face. 

“Marco, you are an exemplary example and highly respected among us. We just hope that you know this Leonard as you believe you do. It would be a great loss if we have to carry out our sentencing.” Amelia said somberly with a sad smile. Even Rebecka’s face was grim when she had been so chipper just a few hours before. The responsibility weighed heavily on Marco in that moment but he was certain he made the right choice. 

“Go in peace Marco and be well. Make sure you impress the repercussions of this sentencing upon Leonard.” Rebecka added in as Marco took a final bow to each council member and began to walk back the way he came. Kearne fell in line behind Marco silently as they opened the door and headed back down the hall. 

The duo didn’t speak while they were making their way back down the hall, passing by random vampires milling about, waiting for their chance to present their cases to the council, whatever they may be. Kearne said a polite farewell to Kali behind the front desk as they took their exit, flinging the front doors open and being greeted with the bright midday sun. They had been in there longer than Marco had thought. 

Bela was waiting for them in the parking lot and Marco didn’t hesitate as he made a beeline for the car. Opening the door hurriedly, he collapsed into the back seat, suddenly feeling heavier than he ever had. 

“Bloody well done my friend, bloody good.” Kearne praised with a smile as he landed more gracefully in the car than Marco had, patting Marco’s leg jovially. 

“Then why do I feel this gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach?” Marco asked absently as he rested his head on the back of his headrest, not sharing in his friends joy just yet. While he trusted Leonard, he did not trust their primal instincts that all new vampires and lycans had. Instincts that took years to to be able to master and even then, all the best vampires and lycans have fallen a time or two. There was still a small kernel of doubt in the back of the Marco’s mind, he hoped it was just a passing feeling. 

“Probably just your nerves, old friend. Take a moment and relax and enjoy your victory today. I’m sure once you see the look on both Leonard’s and James’ face at this welcome news, you’ll feel much better.” Kearne said with a soft smile as he looked over to his friend. 

“I hope you’re right, Kearne.” Marco answered as he turned his head towards the window, peering out of the dark tint into the forest, watching the light filter through the trees. 

The rest of the drive was long and virtually silent besides the time or two Bela had decided to tap the steering wheel and sing quite badly along with whatever song had come on the radio. The bright sun had quickly faded behind dark clouds as rain started to pour down and beat against the car, matching Marco’s gloomy mood. Marco was too deep in thought to give Bela much notice as he went over how he wanted to break the news to Leonard and James. 

Marco knew that Jim would be extremely happy to have Leonard back yet angry all the same about the terms and him not being able to do a thing about it either way. Marco sighed softly as they pulled back up to the all too familiar castle, stopping just under the awning so Kearne and Marco could get out and not get soaked by the onslaught of rain. 

“I’ll go and fetch Leonard if you’d like a few private moments to speak with James?” Kearne asked softly as he opened the front door and stepped inside only to be greeted by an eager Wyn. 

“Yes, please. Thank you, Kearne. For everything.” Marco said with a small smile, not wanting to go into too much detail with Wyn standing there, smile radiating in the dim entryway. 

“Don’t mention it, old friend.” Kearne said with a small smile of his own and a wink as he turned to Wyn, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before heading hand in hand down the hall, towards where Leonard is being held. 

Marco turned towards the stairs, footsteps heavy as he reached the top and headed down the long hallway to see if James was in his room. Marco knocked softly and getting no reply, opened the door and peeked inside; it was empty. 

Marco wasn’t surprised and thought for a moment before he turned around quickly, walking confidently down the hallway to a smaller set of stairs that went further into the castle. Climbing them, he walked down the small, dimly lit corridor to yet another small ladder and climbed yet again. 

“I thought I might find you here.” Marco said quietly as his eyes met the back of that dark sandy blonde hair that he knew so well. Jim was sitting on the edge of a lookout spot, watching the rain pour off the sides of the castle. 

“Marco? How did?...” Jim said surprised as he hopped off the floor and spun around, looking of shock and disbelief written all over his face. 

“You practically lived up here as a boy, James. Do you not think I know you better than that? Give me some credit.” Marco scolded lightly with a small wink before he was met with an armful of Jim as he pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug. Marco relaxed his grip ever so slightly after a few moments but Jim refused to let go and held him in place, Marco wasn’t about to tell him to stop. 

“How are you still alive?” Jim asked as he finally released Marco just enough to look the older vampire in the eyes and Jim could feel Marco tense at his question. 

“That’s something that I need to discuss with both you and Leonard.” Marco said rather flatly as his shoulders then sagged.

“You mean?” Jim asked hopefully as his eyes lit up slightly at the prospect of seeing Leonard again but he didn't allow himself the liberty of being too excited. It wasn’t often that Marco was stressed and acted cagey around him and Jim could see, let alone feel the stress that was oozing off Marco. 

“Yes James, Leonard is free on conditions that we need to discuss. Come.” Marco said rather abruptly as he turned from Jim without waiting for the blonde to reply. Jim just had a quizzical expression on his face as he racked his brain for possible reasons why Marco would be upset about Leonard being free. 

As the was climbing down the first ladder, it hit him. 

“Marco, you didn’t? Please tell me you didn’t.” Jim asked quietly as he hurried to catch up with Marco who was walking swiftly, trying to avoid this very discussion until absolutely necessary. Marco said nothing as he descended the last ladder and hurried off down the hallway, not bothering to wait for Jim.

“Marco.” Jim growled lowly as he took Marco’s silence for confirmation, eyes boring into the back of the older vampires head. Marco didn’t reply and Jim didn’t press the issue, not out in the middle of the hall, they both preferred to keep their private matters as quiet as was possible.

Marco entered into his room with Jim fast on his heels, shutting the door with a quiet click. Marco headed to his bed and fell flat on his back and sighed up at the ceiling, preparing himself for Jim’s temper he was sure to receive, and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Marco, what the hell were you thinking!? A life bond? We both know how those have turned out in the past and you still agreed?” Jim flew into a rage, his initial relief of hearing that Leonard was free was overshadowed by his now acute worry for Marco’s life if Leonard did something that the council deemed inappropriate and knowing the council, that could mean anything.

“I did what I had to do for the two of you, James. Are you not happy?” Marco asked almost sadly as he glanced over at Jim, not in the mood to fight Jim on this. The worry and stress reflected back at Jim as the blondes shoulders sagged and he exhaled heavily through his nose.

“Of course I’m happy Marco, of course I am. I can’t ever repay you for this, for everything, but I’m more worried about your life as well as Bones’ if this goes south somehow someway. We both know how uppity the council can be.” Jim said with a shallow sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. The stress that Marco was exuding was bleeding out into the room and Jim was picking up on it, stressing him out even more.

“I know, James. It was either this or have Leonard rot away in a cell or experimented on for all eternity or worse and I couldn’t have that on my conscious. What it would do to you, to Leonard, and myself, I don’t even want to think about it. This seemed like the lesser of two terrible choices as it were.” Marco replied in a whisper as he stared up at the ceiling, he felt like all of his strength was draining away as he sank further down into the mattress.

Jim took a sharp breath and was about to reply when there was a soft knock on the door, not waiting for an answer, the door opened revealing a quite disheveled looking Leonard standing in the doorway.

“Bones!” Jim exclaimed quickly as he blurred toward the door and bringing Leonard into his arms, kissing his cheek and forehead and finally his lips before Leonard could even register what was happening. Jim could feel Leonard smiling on his lips and in that moment his dead heart did a few flips and the stress of the previous conversation seemed to melt away as he held Leonard close.

“Kearne said you needed to talk to me, Marco?” Leonard asked lightly through Jim’s sandy blonde hair that was currently all that he could see.

“I need to speak with the both of you.” Marco said as he sat up on the bed slowly before patting the blanket, encouraging Jim and Leonard to have a seat while he stood and went over to a small fridge in the corner of the room. Jim wrapped Leonard’s arms around his waist, refusing to let Leonard get more than a breath away from him. Jim let Leonard sit down first and scooted the brunette back on the bed so that he could sit between Leonard’s legs.

Jim snuggled back into Leonard’s chest, wrapping the brunette’s arms tightly around his slender middle, causing Leonard to chuckle softly as he kissed Jim’s neck softly. Jim’s chest rumbled in approval as he lifted Leonard’s hand and kissed it softly as Marco made his way back over with some glasses of blood.

“Don’t worry, it’s synthetic.” Marco answered Jim’s unasked question as he handed them the glasses. Jim drank greedily while Leonard tentatively sipped on his glass even though he was very hungry, he couldn’t get himself to drink more than a few sips at a time, the blood was still hard for him to stomach if he thought about it too much.

“I’ve already spoken a bit about this to James, but this concerns us all from this moment forward. Leonard, you and I are now life bonded.” Marco said quietly and Leonard could feel Jim stiffen slightly at the words but he had no idea what they meant and only looked up at Marco questioningly and back to Jim who was choosing not to speak.

“Let me explain from the beginning. Kearne and I went to speak to our higher council on your behalf to hopefully get you out of holding until the council decided they wanted to stop for a visit which could have taken years, they’re never in any hurry. Anyway, the only way they were willing to even entertain the idea is if I life bonded with you, which means that both of our existence are tied together. If you do something that the council deems a threat, they will not hesitate to kill all three of us.” Marco said as he fingered the edge of his glass slowly as he spoke, spinning a careful story to hide the truth that he was willing to give up his existence for Leonard. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to speak with you about it before I made the decision for all of us but I had to decide then and there.”

Leonard was surprised speechless for a moment as he stared at Marco, not really sure of what to say. Should he thank the man for putting his own neck on the line for him, or should he be angry that Marco would tie himself to Leonard in such a way?

“What do you mean the three of us? What does Jim have to do with this?” Leonard managed to ask the first thing that popped into his head, which was of course, Jim’s well being.

“Leonard… If you think for even a moment that James would quietly stand by while the council ordered for both of us to be killed, you haven’t been paying very good attention.” Marco said with an amused twinkle in his eye as he sipped from his glass. Leonard could hear Jim’s jaw snap closed as a low growl rippled through the blonde, confirming Marco’s assessment. Leonard knew that no amount of talking or pleading would change Jim’s mind, so he didn’t even bother to try. If the roles were reversed, Leonard knew that he would be in the same boat as Jim.

“So what would they consider a threat?” Leonard then asked the other important question as he pulled Jim closer to him, drawing small circles slowly on the blonde’s stomach, trying to silently get the blonde to calm down. Leonard could feel Jim try to resist but Leonard held firm until Jim relented and slumped back ever so slightly more into Leonard’s chest, allowing the brunette better access.

“With the council it could really be anything, they like to bend the laws and rules to their own gains. Mainly they’re worried about the days of old repeating themselves. Apparently one of your ancestors got turned and became an alpha and tried to recruit and force a bunch of vampires to try and overthrow the council, blahblah and in the end it turned into a bloodbath and not something that the council is too eager to repeat so you will be under a microscope strictly speaking.” Marco said rather flatly as he finished the blood in his glass, setting it gently on the table. 

“Well, no pressure then, right?” Leonard said with a small chuckle as he lay back on the bed with a soft grunt. 

“Don’t worry, Bones. I’ll be here to help you.” Jim said as he followed Leonard down on the bed and kissed the brunette’s temple as he propped himself up on his side with his head resting in his hand. Jim’s position didn’t last long before Leonard quickly wrapped his arms around Jim’s middle, causing the blonde to chuckle as Leonard peppered kisses all along Jim’s cheek and jaw. 

Marco was about to roll his eyes and tell those two to go to their own room whenever he was stopped by a harsh rap on the door. Jim and Leonard ignored the knock, continuing to kiss and that did get an eye roll from Marco as he went to answer the door. 

“Been seeing a lot of you lately, dear friend.” Marco said as he casually leaned against the door frame with a small grin as he stared at Kearne who was now dressed in normal civilian clothes instead of his nice dress gowns. 

“Well at least this time it’s not all doom and gloom.” Kearne replied with a small laugh as he patted Marco’s shoulder warmly. The sound of Kearne’s voice stopped Jim in his tracks as his body tensed over Leonard ever so slightly. “I take it you two had a joyful reunion, yes?”

“Yes sir, thank you.” Jim said quickly as he scrambled off the bed, leaving Leonard a disheveled mess who didn’t even bother getting off the bed. 

“Now, James. None of that ‘sir’ business.” Kearne said as he held up a hand, dismissing Jim’s formal greeting. “I have come to speak with you, unofficially of course, I need your help.”

“Yeah, sure Kearne, what is it?” Jim asked as he relaxed his stance but quirked an eyebrow in question as the elder slipped inside and shut the door softly. Leonard could feel Jim’s apprehension as he sat up on the bed and made his way to stand behind Jim, resting a hand on the blonde’s back in silent support. 

“You two really do suit each other.” Kearne said absently as he stared between Jim and Leonard for a moment. Fondly reminding himself of Wyn and himself back at the start of their relationship. “But enough about that. I’ve come to discuss your initial request for support in dealing with Accalia.” 

Jim stood up slightly straighter on the spot, his eyes stared hopefully at Kearne as he watch the older vampire intertwine his fingers behind his back. 

“I have decided to assist you in your conquest for peace but only under the condition that you train my troops.” Kearne said rather emotionless as he stared at Jim for his answer. 

“Train your troops? I don’t follow.” Jim said slightly confused as he continued to stare at Kearne. 

“James, have your brain cells melted? You’re the last Elite that we have knowledge of, the last vampire to be trained in the ways of old. Most of my troops are too young and have never seen real war, let alone a serious fight with a lycan. The only way I would feel comfortable with sending them across the world is if you teach them what you know and assess them each individually. I know it’s a lot to ask of you.” Kearne said gently. He hated to ask this of Jim but there was no way he was going to risk his covens soldiers because they haven’t been trained in the best way possible. 

“I, uh…” Jim faltered as his eyebrows knit together slightly. Train Kearne’s soldiers? Jim’s mind was immediately taken back to his days of training. All the blood, all of the tireless and relentless days upon days of training, the ruthlessness of the trainers if you didn’t perform your absolute best and their punishments were seared into his memories. But that didn’t have to be the way he trained. 

“I’ll do it.” Jim said finally with a confident nod of his head as he felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder from Leonard at sensing the blonde’s hesitation and apprehension. 

“Very good!” Kearne said excitedly as he clapped his hands together slightly. “Please know that you can change your mind at any time, James. Until then, I will inform my soldiers and I will give you peace until tomorrow evening. You may train them in anyway you see fit, I trust you and give you full command and whatever you may need.” Kearne finished as he placed a hand on Jim’s free shoulder. Jim mimicked the action and placed a hand on Kearne’s opposite shoulder and nodded. 

Kearne then gave a small bow and retreated out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. The tension seemed to bleed out of Jim the moment the door closed as he leaned heavily into Leonard’s side. 

“Are you sure you’re up for this, James?” Marco asked concerned as he turned his gentle gaze to the blonde. He knew exactly what Jim had gone through with his training. He was there to pick up the pieces afterwards and tend to Jim’s more serious wounds. He wasn’t sure if this would bring all of that pain to surface in the younger vampire or not. 

“Doesn’t matter, if this is the only way to get Kearne’s support, then I’ll do it.” Jim said as he set his jaw, trying to show outwardly better than he felt inwardly. 

“We’re here to help you, you know. You don’t have to be alone.” Marco added in helpfully as he took Jim’s hand into his and patted it softly. 

“I may take you up on that, Marco. You too, Bones. If you’re willing.” Jim said hopefully and turned to look at Leonard who was unusually quiet through the whole thing, only to be met with a small smile. 

“Absolutely darlin’, anything you need.” Leonard said softly as he kissed Jim on the cheek, causing a smile to form across his face that almost lit up the room. 

“Alright you two, get out of here and go enjoy each other’s company and get some rest. I’m exhausted my damn self and it sounds like you’re going to have quite the night ahead of you, James.” Marco said heavily with a small smile as he ushered the two out of his room. Jim gave Marco one last hug before shuffling down the hall and to his and Leonard’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and next week, a little surprise, or not so little in our boys case >.>


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Thank you Marco! Leonard is safe... for now! >.> Now the boys have to figure out a plan and train some recruits but first!
> 
> That little surprise I told you about last week? This is it, my first actual full on McKirk smut. Hopefully its alright and you guys enjoy as much as our boys do ;)

Jim opened the door to their room, allowing Leonard to enter first, closing the door behind them with a soft click. Leonard had made it no more than a few steps into the room before he felt Jim’s arms snaking around his middle loosely and a soft kiss being planted on the side of his neck. 

“I need you.” Jim whispered ever so softly in Leonard’s ear, barely above a whisper. There was a deep desire in Jim’s voice that made Leonard shudder and also the need for Jim to feel Leonard close, to reassure himself that the brunette was here and they were together.

Leonard chuckled lowly in his chest as he leaned back into Jim, enjoying the blondes soft touches. The moment didn’t last long before before Jim found himself suddenly face to face with Leonard. The brunette looked into Jim’s eyes briefly before crashing his lips onto the blondes, taking the lead with authority. 

Jim fought back against Leonard’s lips, although he was perfectly happy to let the brunette take the lead. As if reading Jim’s mind, Leonard snaked his hands down Jim’s sides slowly, landing on the blondes hips as his hands pulled Jim close. Gently tugging at Jim, Leonard got the blonde to move around him, walking the blonde backwards towards the bed. 

The back of Jim’s knees hit the edge of the bed roughly, buckling slightly from the weight pressing against them. Leonard took the brief moment and pushed Jim gently back on the bed, watching the blonde tumble back on the bed with a small laugh. Jim smirked when he landed on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows to gaze up at Leonard through a few strands of hair that had fallen messily across Jim’s forehead. 

Leonard’s eyes slowly started to glow as he looked Jim up and down, grinning wickedly to himself, fangs slowly descending at seeing just what a mess Jim was, and how someone could look so disheveled yet so damn good was beyond him. Groaning, Leonard palmed himself roughly, his pants becoming more and more tight with each passing second. 

As much as he was enjoying the show, Jim was impatient and grabbed Leonard’s free arm, tugging roughly. Leonard grinned wickedly as he leaned down over the edge of the bed and straddled Jim, forcing the blonde to lay back as he climbed the rest of the way on the bed. 

Leonard had Jim trapped between his body and the bed as he slowly ground himself down and into Jim, causing the blonde to groan lowly, lifting his hips to meet Leonard’s. The brunette growled lowly as he gently began to mark Jim’s neck with the tips of his fangs. Jim leaned his neck out, submitting and allowing Leonard better access as his hands found the brunette’s ass, squeezing gently and bringing Leonard further in to himself. 

“Jim...” Leonard groaned brokenly as the Jim once again lifted his hips, grinding their now hard cocks together just right, causing Leonard’s breath to hitch in his throat. 

“Bones… I need you.” Jim whispered back with a small groan of his own, it was a request but also a plea, one that Leonard was all too happy to oblige. He needed Jim just as much. 

Leonard looked down at Jim, light reflecting off his fangs, blue eyes glowing up at him softly and he could see the desire and uncertainty dancing behind them. Also the pain and stress of what could have happened was never too far from both their minds and they both needed reassurance that they were both here; together. 

“I know darlin’, I know. I’m going to take care of you, just relax.” Leonard said soothingly, kissing along Jim’s jaw softly, allowing Jim a few moments to gather himself, but the moment never came as Leonard stopped when he felt Jim stiffen ever so slightly beneath him.

“Jim? What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?” Leonard asked as he looked into Jim’s eyes once more, gazing into them for some sort of answer to Jim’s sudden shift in mood, afraid that Jim didn’t want to go this far or want this at all.

“No... I just, I want all of you.” Jim said quietly as he met Leonard’s gaze and the brunette had never seen the blonde look so unsure of himself, so vulnerable as he stared down at him. 

“Jim… I don’t… I don’t know, I don’t want to hurt you.” Leonard said with a small sigh as he brushed Jim’s bangs out of his face gently. It’s not that he didn’t want to be with Jim, nothing would make him happier but he was still just so unsure of himself that he was hesitant. 

“You won’t hurt me, Bones. I promise. Please?” Jim asked, his voice barely audible to Leonard’s hearing, but it was there and the vulnerability in Jim’s voice broke what little resolve he had left. He couldn’t deny what Jim so desperately wanted, what they both needed. 

“Alright Jim, okay.” Leonard said as he brought his lips down on Jim’s, moving against the blondes softer lips gently yet purposefully as he tried to reassure Jim that he was there and not going anywhere. 

“Anything for you, Jim. But we don’t exactly have any of the necessities…” Leonard started to say but was almost immediately cut off. 

“Top drawer.” Jim said quickly and Leonard quirked an eyebrow in response but stretched out over Jim slightly and reached into the top drawer of the night stand next to the bed and fumbled around before pulling out a small bottle of lube. Leonard couldn’t help but let out a small snort as he read the bottle. 

“Awful confident aren’t ya, kid?” Leonard said with a grin as he kissed Jim quickly, laying the lube down on the bed next to Jim’s head. 

“Never hurts to be prepared, Bones. Now let’s get these off.” Jim said with a smirk as he unbuttoned Leonard’s pants quickly. Leonard followed his lead as he unbuttoned Jims pants as well, both groaning softly as both of their cocks were released from the confines of their tight pants. Both of them then shuffled unceremoniously out of their pants and underwear, tossing them carelessly to the floor. 

Leonard then sat up slightly, pulling off his shirt and tossing it somewhere behind him before helping Jim throw off his own shirt. Leonard hummed his approval as he stared down at Jim’s finely toned body, cock hard and resting against his belly and starting to leak slightly already. Leonard took his own cock in his hand, giving it a few rough pumps, unable to stop himself from trying to quench the growing desire in his belly. 

Leonard only stopped when he heard an impatient whine coming from beneath him. Grinning slightly, Leonard let go of his cock, letting it spring back up, nestling it against Jim’s as he leaned down to claim Jim’s lips in a burning kiss. Leonard groaned loudly whenever Jim would lift his hips ever so slightly, rubbing their cocks together just right. 

“Bones, please…” Jim whimpered softly as he ran his hands up Leonard’s back, coming to rest in the brunette’s hair, tugging roughly. Leonard growled lowly at the sharp bite of pain as he bit down Jim’s shoulder, causing the blonde to gasp softly, feeling the small trail of blood trickle down his shoulder. 

Leonard groaned softly as he kissed the spot he bit softly, distracting Jim with a soft nip as he grabbed and opened the lube. Leonard looked down at the blonde briefly but didn’t ask any more questions, he could see it in Jim’s eyes how much the blonde wanted this, hell, he wanted it too. 

Leonard squirted a liberal amount of lube in his hand, working it on each finger deliberately slow, smirking down at Jim when he heard a small, broken whine come out of the blonde. A low, approving growl rippled through Leonard as he once again leaned down and captured Jim’s lips with his own, moving his hand slowly towards Jim’s entrance, teasing him gently as he maneuvered his finger around. 

“Bones…” Jim groaned impatiently against Leonard’s lips as he moved one hand up and into Leonard’s hair, pulling him further into him, while the other one moved down between them. Jim placed his hand around Leonard’s cock, holding tight and giving a few fast, rough pumps, causing Leonard to growl louder as his hips met Jim’s steady rhythm. 

Leonard’s eyes rolled back into his head slightly at the sensation of Jim’s hand running up and down his cock, getting lost in the moment until Jim ran a thumb across the tip of Leonard’s cock, causing the brunette’s hips to shudder.

Leonard could just see Jim’s smirk, even with his eyes closed. He wasn’t about to let Jim win this time as he slowly slipped one finger into Jim’s tight ring of muscle with no warning, causing the blonde to stop in his tracks and groan lowly, sinking further down onto Leonard’s finger in anticipation. 

Leonard chuckled as he moved his finger into a come hither motion, working Jim expertly as he kissed and nipped up Jim’s stomach, purposefully ignoring Jim’s leaking cock, much to the blondes disappointment as he rolled his hips upward towards Leonard. 

“Bones, please.” Jim pleaded brokenly as he grabbed his cock firmly at the base, squeezing tight. Leonard didn’t need to ask what Jim wanted as he slipped a second finger in along side of the first, gently scissoring his fingers back and forth. 

Leonard continued to kiss up Jim’s stomach and up to his chest as he continued to stretch Jim out with now a third finger as he felt the blonde relax around enough to accept one more finger. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jim.” Leonard praised as he kissed Jim’s chest softly, teasing Jim’s nipple with his tongue. He could feel the blonde preen at the comment before groaning softly as Leonard nipped at his nipple softly. 

“Bones.” Jim’s said simply yet the meaning was there as Leonard’s long fingers managed to graze across his prostate, almost rendering him speechless as Jim bucked his hips roughly up into Leonard, pleading with the brunette to get a move on. 

Leonard didn’t need anymore convincing, he had just about had all the foreplay he could stand and was about to lose himself as well as he watched Jim squirm underneath him, holding his cock in his hand. Leonard sat up slightly and grabbed his cock, smearing the rest of the lube as he gave himself a few more pumps. 

Leaning down again and hovering over Jim’s face so he could see the blonde’s reaction, to make sure he wasn’t in any discomfort, Leonard guided his cock and rested it against Jim’s entrance. Glancing down at the blonde for a moment and only receiving a wordless plea with his eyes, Leonard rolled his hips slowly as he pressed into Jim, allowing himself to naturally come to rest inside the blonde for a moment. 

“God dammit, Jim.” Leonard growled as he rested his forehead against Jim’s shoulder for a moment as he focused on calming himself down. The kid felt good, too good, and Leonard wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last if he didn’t get ahold of himself, trying his best not to lose himself to the sensation. 

“Holy fuck, Bones.” Jim groaned in Leonard’s ear as he closed his eyes, concentrating on the man, the alpha on top of him, filling him in just the perfect way. Jim took a few deep breaths, calming down and relaxing as he placed both hands on Leonard’s ass tightly and brought the brunette up and further into him, once more brushing across his prostate, causing his cock to twitch excitedly. 

The low moan coming from Jim’s lips was the last Leonard could stand as he arched his hips slowly, further pressing into Jim as the blonde practically mewled underneath him. Giving a satisfied smirk, Leonard began to slowly move his cock in and out of Jim, enjoying the blondes whimpers and whines beneath him. 

“Fuck, Jim. You feel so good.” Leonard groaned as he closed his eyes tight, feeling Jim clench down hard on his cock as he slowly picked up the pace. 

“Bones…” Jim started lowly, trying to keep himself together. “Fuck me, please.” Jim ended with a demanding plea as he pulled Leonard down into a scorching kiss with one hand and the other trying to get Leonard to move faster as he moved himself roughly on Leonard’s cock, wanting to feel nothing but the brunette on top of him. 

Leonard’s eyes blazed brightly at the request and could swear he felt his eyes dilate, who was he to deny what the person he loved wanted?

“Anything for you,darlin’.” Leonard said with a smirk on Jim’s lips. Leonard surprised Jim when he suddenly stopped moving all together with a final, long, slow thrust before pulling out slowly and placed his arms underneath the blonde, helping him sit up. Jim whined in protest at the loss but he quickly figured out what Leonard was doing. 

Jim grabbed a pillow and rested his head on it as he leaned down on all fours. Jim could hear Leonard’s low rumble at the sight before once again feeling Leonard pressing into him slowly. Jim practically jumped out of his skin from the new position as he felt Leonard slide all the way down slowly, once more pressing against his prostate. Jim groaned loudly, only to try and muffle it with his pillow. 

“So good for me Jim, so good.” Leonard praised as he ran a hand slowly up and down Jim’s back, before coming back up and grabbing Jim’s hips. Leonard didn’t hesitate this time as he gripped Jim’s hips firmly as he pushed and pulled Jim forward and back roughly. Jim could only moan his approval as he ground himself further on Leonard’s cock, causing the brunette to growl possessively before pistoning his hips into the blonde. 

The force caused Jim to be pushed further into the pillow and against the headboard but he didn’t care. He had wanted this, wanted Leonard for a long time and all he could concentrate on was Leonard, the alpha, behind him, claiming him as his own in every way. 

Jim moved a hand down around his cock, only managing a few short pumps before Leonard growled lowly and moved his hand away. Jim whined in protest as Leonard trapped both of Jim’s hands above the blondes head. Leonard chuckled before leaning down slightly against Jim’s back, not slowing down his quick pace as he wrapped his free hand around the blonde’s cock. 

He could practically feel Jim coming even more undone underneath him as continued to pound into the blonde, matching his thrusts with his pumps. Feeling Jim rut hard into his hand with each thrust, Leonard bit Jim’s shoulder just enough to make Jim gasp. Leonard smirked as he kissed slowly up the side of Jim’s neck slowly. 

Leonard could hear Jim’s gasps falter, his ruts getting erratic in his hand, along with his own. He stopped pumping Jim’s cock and held tightly to the base as he nipped Jim’s neck gently. 

“You think you can come for me, Jim?” Leonard purred in Jim’s ear, causing the blonde to shudder, nodding quickly as he tried to move his cock in Leonard’s hand, begging for any type of movement or friction, he was getting close.

“God, Bones, please.” Jim begged with a gasp as he tried to arch his hips and push himself back into Leonard to encourage the brunette to start moving again. 

“Good boy.” Leonard whispered as he decided to stop teasing Jim, his own sanity barely hanging on by a thread as he sat up straighter and picked up the pace, punctuating his thrusts.

Jim grunted with each thrust from Leonard that sent him further into the pillow. The brunette braced one hand on the head board for support, cracking it slightly with the force of his squeeze. Jim grabbed his cock and began pumping in sync with Leonard. Jim concentrated on Leonard’s grunts and thrusts as they brushed over his prostate, sending small volts of electricity through him with each pass. 

Jim bit down on his lip as he sped up his pumps and with a final thrust and grunt from Leonard, Jim’s vision went white for a brief moment as he came with a shudder, groaning loudly as he milked his orgasm completely. Leonard soon followed Jim as the blonde tightened around his cock, coaxing him to follow. With a few short thrusts and a grunt, Leonard arched his hips and came deeply in Jim, both groaning loudly in unison as Leonard finally stopped and rested against Jim. 

“Holy shit, Bones.” Jim breathed out quietly, unable to move as Leonard slowly and carefully pulled out and started kissing up the blondes back. 

“I could say the same about you, darlin’.” Leonard said with a chuckle against Jim’s skin, brushing his fingertips up and down Jim’s back. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”

Jim gave a soft groan at the thought of moving anywhere at the moment but finally decided if he didn’t get up now, he probably wouldn’t at all. Bringing his arms down slowly, Jim lifted himself up and gave a long stretch before climbing off the bed. 

“Go get the shower going and I’ll change the sheets.” Leonard said as he wrapped his arms low around Jim’s waist, kissing the blonde’s shoulder softly. Jim leaned back into Leonard for a brief moment before pulling away and heading into the bathroom. 

Jim made his way over to the waterfall shower and turned it all the way on hot, they couldn’t feel the temperature but Jim liked to think it helped relax their muscles anyway. Grabbing a couple towels, Jim laid them on a small bench next to the shower just as Leonard was making his way into the bathroom. 

Now it was Jim’s turn to repay Leonard’s affection as he quickly wrapped his hands around Leonard’s neck the moment he got close. Jim pulled Leonard into a gentle, yet loving kiss, which the brunette was happy to return. 

Jim smiled brilliantly as they pulled apart, resting his forehead against Leonards for a brief moment before tugging on the brunette’s hands and pulling him into the shower. 

The two didn’t waste much time in the shower as the bone deep exhaustion began creeping up on them. They had both had an incredibly stressful past few days where neither one had gotten any sleep, or eaten properly since before they left to come here and it wasn’t going to get any easier.

Both Leonard and Jim took turns washing each other down, caressing each others bodies as they soaped one another down. After a few face fulls of water and half a bottle of soap later, they figured they were clean enough. 

“Wow, who knew you could smell this good?” Leonard teased as he wiped himself off with the towel that Jim had thrown him. 

“Very funny, Bones. Just a regular comedian aren’t you?” Jim said with a snort as he rolled up his towel and lightly snapped it at Leonard’s bare ass, causing the brunette to yelp slightly in surprise and glare at the blonde who only smiled in return. 

“Ass.” Leonard said with a small huff, trying to hide the small smile that was threatening to creep up his face. 

“Only for you.” Jim said with a wink as he walked by Leonard, briefly rubbing the spot where his towel had landed. Leonard rolled his eyes with a snort as he followed Jim out of the bathroom and over to the bed. 

Jim sprawled out in the middle of the gigantic bed, damp hair soaking into his pillow case when he felt the bed dip beside him with a heavy weight coming to rest on his side. 

“I love you, Bones.” Jim murmured tiredly into his pillow, not bothering to even open his eyes, breathing in deeply and smelling the familiar scent that was all Leonard with a hint of body wash.

“I love you too, Jim.” Leonard chuckled as he pulled up the sheets and got them both comfortable, snuggling closer to Jim and wrapping an arm protectively around Jim’s middle. Leonard gave Jim’s shoulder one last kiss before resting his head on the same spot, nestling his face in Jim’s soft blonde hair, breathing in his woodsy scent. Leonard squeezed Jim softly, making sure the blonde was comfortable before allowing himself to finally fall asleep.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew boy, I hope you guys enjoyed last chapter!
> 
> Now it's time for a little more back story and a little bit of training! Happy reading!

Leonard woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. He could still smell Jim’s woodsy scent on the pillow so he knew the blonde couldn’t have been up long. Leonard stretched before he climbed out of bed, hearing a quiet shuffling coming from the bathroom as he crept behind the door and opened it slowly. 

“Gotcha.” Leonard said with joking affection as he creeped up on Jim, trying not to be noticed and wrapped his arms around the blondes middle, kissing and nipping the back of Jim’s neck softly. 

Jim was in the middle of trying to get his bed head somewhat under control before heading out to start training. Normally Leonard’s gesture would get a laugh or a playful swat to the chest but today he got neither, only a small sigh and a half smile that didn’t reach Jim’s eyes.

“Jim? What is it?” Leonard said gently, immediately picking up on Jim’s shift in his regular mood as he slowly unwrapped his arms from around the blonde’s waist, turning slightly so he could see Jim’s face.

Jim looked like he didn’t want to talk but Leonard placed his hand on Jim’s cheek, rubbing a thumb across it gently Jim sighed softly and rubbed his cheek slightly into Leonard’s hand before grabbing the hand and holding it in his own. 

“It’s just this whole training idea has brought up some bad memories of my own training and it’s just… I don’t know.” Jim admitted as he went back to trying to tame his hair so he wouldn’t have to look Leonard in the eye. 

“You know you don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable right?” Leonard said gently, placing a hand on the small of Jim’s back in quiet support, allowing the blonde to continue messing with his hair as a distraction. 

“It’s the only way to get Kearne’s help, Bones. We need all the help we can get right now.” Jim said as he placed his hands on the corner of the sink, abandoning his hair and letting his head bow slightly. 

“If it makes you this uncomfortable, then no we don’t.” Leonard said firmly as he moved his fingers up and down Jim’s back comfortingly. 

“It’s fine, Bones. Maybe being a better trainer than they were will help me cope with it, do this the right way.” Jim said with a slight shake of his head, turning suddenly and pressed himself into Leonard’s chest. 

“Do you want to talk about it, darlin’?” Leonard asked, trying to be helpful and soothing as he took Jim easily into his arms, holding him close to his chest, playing with the fine hairs on the nape of Jim’s neck. 

_”Is this all you goddamned lazy Elite have to show for yourselves?! Have I taught you no better?” The vampire in charge of training the Elite vampires bellowed as he came to check on the success of their mission, or in this case the lack thereof._

_“Draven, you send us outnumbered and outmatched, what exactly did you expect?” Jim growled lowly as he threw a lycan’s head he had managed to slay to the ground in a bloody mess at Draven’s feet. The vampire down at the head and looked back up, extremely unimpressed, quite the opposite._

_“What I expect is for the supposed best of the best that all of our covens combined have to offer to succeed in what was a simple eradication instead of tucking tail and running at the first sign of trouble but I suppose that point needs to be reinforced further into your thick skulls.” Draven growled lowly as he stepped over the lycan’s head next to his feet, getting directly in Jim’s face, cracking a whip he was holding loudly to reiterate his point. Jim glared back, unflinching, he wasn’t about to back down._

_“You knew exactly what you were getting us into and still you sent us! We even lost Dunkan because of your stupid…” Jim started to rant as he squared his shoulders at Draven but was cut off before he could properly get started._

_“Dunkan should have never been in harms way if you all had done your jobs properly and in the way you’ve been trained! I think a month in the stocks with no blood or sleep should give you enough time to help you remember your training. Then afterwards I think it’s high time for a little visit from the flagrum to remind you of your place. What do you think, James?” Draven sneered as he called for the other Elite trained guards to carry away the recruits to the stockyard._

_Jim growled defiantly as he brushed off the guards hand that was trying to put the silver cuffs on him that would remain on his wrists the next month, suspending him from the ceiling of the stocks, only to be cuffed in the back of the head with the stock of a gun._

“No, it’s fine, Bones. Really.” Jim said as he managed a small smile, kissing Leonard’s cheek softly. “I need to go down to the yard. I’ll see you later?” Jim asked, it was almost a plea as he pulled away slightly, staring into Leonard’s concerned hazel eyes. 

“Of course, if you want me to that is. I don’t want to bother you.” Leonard said as he placed a soft kiss on Jim’s lips, feeling the blonde relax slightly as he paused for a moment and just let their lips touch before pulling apart again. 

“You’re not a bother, Bones. Besides I wanted to ask you, if you’d be willing to help me.” Jim said quietly as he sat on a small bench in the bathroom to put on his shoes. 

“Help with what, Jim? I have no idea how to fight or what I’m doing really.” Leonard said skeptically as he followed Jim and stood by the bench, watching Jim tie his shoes. 

“It’s not your fighting skills I need exactly, although this could help you as well, if you’re up for it that is.” Jim said almost sheepishly and Leonard immediately picked up on where Jim was going with his request. 

“Ahh.” Leonard chuckled quietly. “Whatever you need Jim, but are you sure it’s wise for me to shift here on castle grounds, yanno, with so many vampires around? Especially if everyone is skeptical of me at best.”

“I’ll stop by and have a word with Kearne before I head to the yard, get his okay first so he can let everyone know not to freak out if they see a 7ft bundle of fur loping around so they don’t call the dog catcher.” Jim chuckled but it was cut off almost as soon as it started as Leonard whacked Jim hard in the back of the head. 

“Idiot.” Leonard grumbled with a smile and hint of laughter in his voice. Jim only smiled briefly as he stood up and gave Leonard one last kiss. 

“I’ll have Kearne send Wyn for you to show you to the kitchens and get something to drink. You should probably get your strength up so we don’t have a repeat of last time, yeah?” Jim said concerned as he gazed up at Leonard. He wanted Leonard there with him during the training and wanted his help but he didn’t want to put Leonard’s well being at risk because of it. 

“Whatever you say, Jim.” Leonard said as he returned Jim’s kiss, trying to reassure the blonde that he would be fine without using so many words. Jim seemed to relax as he smiled at Leonard before hopping off the bench, testing his shoes. 

“See you in a few hours?” Jim asked hopefully as he began walking backwards out of the bathroom, leaving Leonard standing by the bench still with his hands on his hips. 

“Wouldn’t miss it, kid.” Leonard snorted and shook his head at the goofy grin that was currently on Jim’s face. Although Leonard didn’t miss the moment when Jim’s face fell as the blonde turned around quickly and walked his way out of the bathroom. 

Leonard sighed softly whenever Jim closed the door to their room with a quiet click, he wanted to know what had happened to Jim but he also didn’t want to pry and dig up any of Jim’s old demons either. He was fairly certain the blonde was doing enough digging on his own without Leonard’s help. 

Leonard messed around in the bathroom for a while, turning on a small TV on the wall and checking for any news that might make headlines, glancing every so often in the mirror as he washed his face, brushed his teeth and tried to tame his own wild hair while he waited to see if Wyn was going to show up or not.

Leonard didn’t have to wait too long when he heard a gentle knocking on the door. He grabbed a shirt that Jim had thoughtfully laid out for him and threw it over his head while he made his way to the door.

“Evening, Leonard. Are you well?” Wyn said with a warm smile and a small bow as he stretched out his hand for Leonard to join him. 

“As well as I can be, I suppose.” Leonard answered as he shut the door behind him and fell behind Wyn as they started to walk down the hall. 

“Fair enough.” Wyn said with a small chuckle. “James told me you were hungry and didn’t know the way.”

“To be honest, I don’t know where anything is in this place besides my room and Kearne’s office.” Leonard replied as he tried to keep up with Wyn and memorize which way they were going as they zigged and zagged down through the castle into a different wing that Leonard had never seen before. 

He didn’t miss the numerous side eyes that he was getting and the general wide berth that most vampires were giving him. Though it seemed more cautionary than malicious, it still stung Leonard ever so slightly. He hated that the vampires were so distrusting of him without getting to know him, he wondered briefly if there was a reason behind it, so he threw caution to the wind, he wanted answers.

“So is there a reason why I’m getting the side eye everywhere we go?” Leonard asked quietly as Wyn opened a door off to the side of the hall, allowing Leonard to enter then shutting it behind the both of them. The room was empty and Leonard was thankful for that as he had a look around. 

“Your predicament is a tricky one, Leonard.” Wyn began slowly, allowing Leonard to have a look around and get something to drink before he started in on the story.

There were several fridges set up against the walls, some large, some small. They all had labels on them from animal, to human, to synthetic and they were all categorized by name and blood type. Leonard had no idea what kind of blood he had been drinking other than it had been synthetic so he tried his luck and randomly picked a couple different pouches to try.

“Oh really? How so?” Leonard said curiously as he brought the bags over to a small table that Wyn had sat down at with a bag of blood of his own, pouring it into a small glass and setting a clean one in front of Leonard for him to do the same.

“Your families history is one mainly kept by word of mouth, that very few vampires actually know the truth of, rather than whispers. Only one copy remains of the true events and only a handful of vampires are allowed access.” Wyn started out quietly, making sure no one was around to hear as he took a sip of blood before continuing. “Your however many great grandfather was, as is all males who carry the alpha gene, yourself included, was particularly attractive to vampire and lycan alike.”

“Glad I’m not the only one to suffer.” Leonard grumbled, taking a small sip from his glass. Wyn’s lip turned up into the slightest of grins before continuing his story. 

“Your relative attracted our very own Kane; Kearne’s brother.” Wyn said and went to continue as if he didn’t just drop a bombshell. 

“Excuse me?!” Leonard sputtered and coughed slightly on the blood as he set his glass down with a clank. 

“Indeed. What are the odds, no?” Wyn said with a sad smile. “Kane and your relative fell hard and fast or so Kearne tells me. So much so that Kane eventually changed your relative and that’s when things started taking an unfortunate turn. I don’t know what you can do Leonard but the council is right to be frightened by you. Your relative could manipulate vampires into doing his bidding if they were of weaker mind, he was able to command lycans as well no matter their ranking.” 

“I wouldn’t even know how to do that, I don’t even know if I can. I’ve never tried.” Leonard said thoughtfully, he’d never really thought of what all he could do as an alpha as he gazed at Wyn curiously. 

“I’m not here to pass judgment, I’m here to make you understand why everyone is afraid.” Wyn said as he lifted his hand slightly to silence Leonard’s slight protest. “Now back then we had a law that forbid royalty from marrying commoners, that included your relative. Their relationship had to be kept quiet and eventually your relative wasn’t happy with having to sneak about.”

“I can already see where this is going.” Leonard said quietly as he sighed softly, eyes dropping and staring into his glass. 

“Indeed. Your relative, instead of wanting to just run away like Kane had suggested, he wanted to do away with the law and the council altogether. Kane wouldn’t hear of it and shut the idea down, and it was forgotten, or so he thought. Your relative worked in secret, behind Kane’s back. I believe he might have worked with Accalia, but that is my own assumption which would make sense with how she knows of you. Anyway, they worked together and eventually caused the Great War, causing strife within our ranks. Kane finally got wind of what your relative was doing, but it was far too late, they had already infiltrated the coven and destroyed it from the inside out.” Wyn said solemnly as he sat back in his seat slightly. 

“Jesus.” Leonard mumbled as he took another swig of his blood. “How’d they stop him then?”

“Kane finally made it back to the castle to warn the coven, of what your relative had done but it was too late. Angered at the carnage and betrayed by the one he loved, Kane took Markus’ brother, Leandro to search and destroy your relative once and for all. No one knows exactly what happened because no one survived the battle. Once their bodies were found, they were mangaled and hardly recognizable. We lost so much that day and I know that Kearne takes it all so personally that he couldn’t be there for his brother and blames himself for his death so forgive him, he’s trying his best to do right by you, yet protect his coven at the same time from a similar fate.”

“Well shit, I can’t really blame him then, wow.” Leonard said with a large sigh and a slight cringe as he sat back in his seat, taking it all in. No wonder everyone was so afraid and nervous around him, no wonder the council would rather lock him up now and ask question later. His relative was responsible for the single greatest war that vampires and lycans had ever seen that successfully wiped out enough vampires to make them virtually endangered of being eradicated.

“You’re very lucky it was James who found you, along with Marco. I doubt any other among us could have swayed not only Kearne’s perception of you but of the council as well, if you could have even made it this far. I do hope you’re not planning on disappointing them.” Wyn asked slyly with a hint of humor that was underlined by an all too serious accusation.

“I’m not my however many great grandfather.” Leonard said tightly, squaring his jaw firmly. He wasn’t quite offended at the accusation, not entirely. Wyn was on the line just as much as anyone else if things took a sudden turn since Kearne’s reputation and entire coven were on the line with trusting him.

“I do hope not.” Wyn said with a small smile, seeming to relax slightly at Leonard’s statement. “I believe it should be about time to go check on James now, if you’d like?”

Leonard nodded and quickly finished his glass in one large swallow, making him shudder before pushing his seat out to stand. Wyn smirked slightly at Leonard’s discomfort, he remembered those days when he was new to blood as well, it took him a long time to get used to it.

Wyn stood gracefully from his seat, glass in hand and deposited it in a small bin by the door. Leonard followed suit and exited the small kitchen behind Wyn. The two continued down the hall toward a set of narrow steps and headed up.

“I’m not sure if anyone has warned you about what you’re about to see. Our training is a little more rough than what you may be used to.” Wyn said as he stopped in front of a set of large double doors. A loud muffled yell could be heard echoing on the other side of the door. Leonard only quirked an eyebrow and shrugged nonchalantly. He hadn’t really thought about how exactly Jim was trained or how Jim was doing his training but he could imagine how different it would have to be to train immortals who never seemed to get tired from physical exertion and could heal from most wounds quickly. 

At Leonard’s indifference, Wyn opened a door to allow Leonard to enter, just in time to see a vampire go flying past his face and land with a deafening thud against the cold, hard wall of the castle. Wyn took his leave silently as Leonard’s eyes followed in the direction the vampire had flown from and eventually they landed on Jim.

The blonde was standing in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by five soldiers all looking slightly nervous after seeing what had happened to their friend. Jim was standing calmly in a slight crouch, with what Leonard thought looked like a Chinese fighting stick but Jim’s looked to be silver tipped.

Jim spun in a slow circle, bringing the stick up in front of him and twirled it, glaring and challenging whomever wanted to take him on next. 

It didn’t take long before the next vampire stepped up to Jim’s challenge. Holding a pair of silver spiked nunchucks over his shoulder, gripping it tightly with both hands the other vampire calculated his attack. Jim only smirked as the vampire took a split second too long with his decision making. 

Jim took his fighting stick and flipped the end quickly to catch the other vampires nunchucks by the chain and yank them off his shoulder and sent them flying off to one side. While the vampire stood shocked that Jim was able to disarm him so quickly and easily, Jim laid a well placed, palm punch, square to the vampires chest and sent him flying back into the closet wall with a yell and a heavy thud.

Leonard couldn’t help but let out a little snort as the vampire went soaring, this was quite entertaining and hadn’t had the time to appreciate and watch Jim fight without being afraid for his life, so instead of bothering Jim, he leaned against a pillar and continued to watch, he was quite enjoying the show.

The next vampire didn’t give Jim as much time to prepare when he went to strike, placing a well placed punch square to the middle of Jim’s back that made the blonde stumble forward a half step before whirling around quickly to meet his attacker. Leonard could hear the low growl that ripped through Jim and the vampire faltered, almost looking like he wanted to apologize. Jim pounced on the moment of weakness and swung his stick, striking the vampire square in his midsection, causing the vampire to cry out briefly.

Jim used his stick to sweep the vampires feet out from underneath him, jabbing his stick down on the vampires stomach hard, burning a small hole in the vampires stomach from the silver, causing the vampire to remain motionless. Jim resumed his slow circle, not wanting to be taken off guard again, issuing his challenge all over again to the remaining vampires. Neither of the last two looked too keen on accepting Jim’s challenge after witnessing the fate of the last three. 

Jim sighed loudly and twirled his stick quickly, having it come to rest with the tip on the ground as he leaned on it, staring down the last remaining vampires. 

“Absolutely pathetic. You’re supposed to be some of the best up and coming that Kearne has to offer and yet you hesitate to even fight one vampire.” Jim said sternly as he glared at each and every vampire under his command. 

“But sir, we aren’t …” One vampire tried to interject and make some sort of excuse about having not been trained like Jim had been but Jim wasn’t having it. Twirling his stick quickly he cracked the vampire harshly over the head with his stick, making the vampire wince and fall to his knees, even Leonard cringed at the sound it made. 

“I’m not here to listen to your excuses, got it?” Jim growled as he resumed staring down all of his students, twirling in a circle so they could all hear him clearly. “The reason why I’m still alive today is because of the training I received…”

Jim paused for a brief moment, mind slipping back to the memory of his own training

_A sharp electrical jolt made Jim’s eyes pop open wide as it ripped through his body suddenly, causing him to yelp from pain, he must have started dozing off. The guards on duty loved nothing more than inflicting punishment at the soonest possible cause._

_Now that Jim was awake again, the ache at the back of his throat became more pronounced with each passing second. The raw, savage thirst was begging to be quenched. He wasn’t sure how long he had been hanging here in the stocks, he lost count after a couple of weeks._

_Jim swallowed loudly, trying to push down his desire for blood, trying to push it from his mind. He had gone longer than this without blood but not very often, it was always difficult and hard to get used to going without something so deeply ingrained to their survival, but Jim endured. He refused to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him uncomfortable in these situations._

_As soon as the yelp had passed Jim’s lips, he had clamped his mouth closed and glared at his offender, growling lowly in his chest. The vampire only rolled his eyes and shocked Jim again for his attitude. This time Jim was ready and didn’t even flinch as he continued to glare unwavered._

_The vampire wasn’t too happy with Jim’s show of defiance and a sinister smile crept up along the face of the vampire and turned the electric prod up as high as it would go and was getting ready to shock Jim again when a voice suddenly stopped him dead._

_“That is enough! You know the rules!” Draven spat angrily at the offending vampire, who dropped his cattle prod immediately and bowed lowly, offering no excuse as he backed away slowly._

_“Ah, Jimmy boy. You’re looking a bit peaky, has my assistant not been taking care of you?” Draven cooed sarcastically as he took Jim’s face into his hand. As soon as his hand touched Jim’s face, the blonde yanked it right out of his grasp and spit at Draven’s feet in a show of defiance, which was not the right choice to make._

_“I see we still have a lot of work to do with you.” Draven sneered as he smoothly undid Jim’s chains, catching the blonde off guard and sent him tumbling to the ground. Jim’s legs didn’t want to work at first after nearly a month of non use. His arms didn’t fare much better after hanging in one position, Jim winced as he moved his arms in front of him, trying to get himself to stand up properly._

_“Walk, I recall promising you lashings. Maybe then you’ll change your attitude.” Draven barked, already bored of waiting, he hoisted Jim up unceremoniously and shoved him forward, making him walk in front, stumbling clumsily until he got his feet back under himself._

_Draven pushed and shoved Jim down the narrow pathway and to a small clearing behind a building and attached the blonde to a tall hitching post._

_Jim could hear Draven rummaging around behind him for a brief moment and without any warning or preamble, a searing, blinding pain raked across Jim’s back. It took everything Jim had in him not to cry out, not to show weakness to this asshole. He couldn’t let Draven win._

_If ever Jim had wanted to die after becoming a vampire, it was now. The white hot, searing pain that was raking across his back was enough to make him see stars as his vision started going blurry. Jim began to shake against his will, feeling the blood flow down his back as Draven continued his assault on his back._

_Jim lost track of time, lost track of how many times Draven drug the silver flecked leather across his aching back. In his already weakened state, Jim couldn’t tolerate the level of punishment that he usually could as his world started to narrow, vision fading to black as blissful unconsciousness enveloped him._

_Jim’s world came back into barely fuzzy focus as a sharp pain ripped through his back, causing him to whimper softly before he could stop himself._

_“Shhh, James, hush now, you’re safe. It’s just me and only me, Marco. What the hell did you do this time?” Marco murmured softly into Jim’s ear, trying to soothe the blondes restless whimpers as he tried to clean Jim up the best he could, as he always did after Jim’s trainings gone south, which was quite often these days._

_Jim relaxed slightly at the sound of Marcos voice and allowed himself to slip away once more into unconsciousness, knowing he was safe now in Marco's watchful care._

“So you can either get out of my sight or you can straighten the fuck up and listen to me and give it everything you got or I’ll have a word with Kearne and let him know who isn’t up for this simple task. Do I make myself clear?” Jim spat as he snapped himself out of his memory, hoping that no one noticed him stumble over his words. 

“Yes, sir.” The vampires said in almost unison as they all stood a little straighter and got back in line, even the vampires Jim had beaten were slowly moving back in line. Thankfully the vampires were too terrified to notice Jim’s fault in his speech, but Leonard noticed as he finally hoisted himself up from the column he was leaning on and sauntered over slowly. 

“I don’t think you can blame them much for not having a total badass of a teacher before now, can ya Jim?” Leonard said lightheartedly as he made his way over slowly to Jim’s side, making sure he’d be welcome. 

“No, I don’t suppose we can.” Jim agreed as he sighed exasperated, leaning heavily against his stick as he looked at each vampire unimpressed. 

Leonard didn’t miss the looks he got from Jim’s small crew of vampires, and unfortunately for them, neither did Jim. A couple looked frightened while a couple more looked on with disgust. Jim banged his stick loudly against the ground, getting the attention of his students. Only a few had the decency to look abashed at their behavior, only a couple were defiant. 

“Boy, perfect timing if there ever was any, Bones. Would you like to assist me with the next part of training?” Jim asked with a small grin and a wink in Leonard’s direction. 

“Nothing I’d rather do more.” Leonard said as he winked back at Jim as he stepped back a few steps to give himself some room. 

“And what exactly is this guy going to teach us?” One student sneered, ending his statement with a laugh as he tried to get the rest of them to join in and having little success other than polite laughs or snears. Jim and Leonard both smirked as Jim gave Leonard a nod. 

Leonard casually took off his shirt and pants and laid them carefully on the ground, taking his time. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate, the air around him began to heat up and shimmer as his eyes popped open, glowing a brilliant amber at the vampire who had made fun of him earlier. 

The vampire gulped softly but stayed put as Leonard slowly hunched over, body breaking, fur sprouting as his body transformed before them. Leonard was getting better and faster at changing as the large russet wolf raised itself up before them with a breathy growl. 

The voice in the back on Leonard’s head was also getting easier to ignore and he was thankful. He was glad that Jim had pushed him to change again in the woods to try to get him used to it, to try to tame the beast inside. If he hadn’t, this situation would have ended differently as he stared down the line of vampires. 

Leonard took in a deep breath and gave off a low, throaty howl that seemed to dance across the night sky. A howl in the distance replied to Leonard’s call, causing the brunette to tilt his head and listen briefly, lips curling up slightly. 

“Bones?” Jim said casually, capturing Leonard’s attention as he tilted his head to look at Jim. “Sic ‘em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, so now we know a little more about what's up with Leonard's relative, and why Kearne was so stand offish in the beginning and why Dameon hated Leonard's guts and wanted him locked away and how Accalia knew who Leonard was and came after him in the very beginning ;)


	54. Chapter 54

Leonard complied immediately and dropped down to all fours, ears going flat against his head as his upper lip curled up over his sharp canines, allowing a low growl to rumble out of his chest, followed by a small snarl as he locked eyes with the vampire who had mocked him earlier. Jim had to hide the smirk that was creeping up on his lips as he kept his eyes locked on the recruits, daring them to break rank and fall out of line.

The vampire in Leonard’s sights swallowed quietly, body practically vibrating with nervous energy as he watched the large russet lycan slowly stalk towards him like he was the only one in the courtyard, jaws snapping as another growl ripped through his chest. The vampire fumbled back a half step, waring with himself to stay or run as Leonard got closer but thought better of it in the end, Jim wouldn’t really let Leonard hurt him, would he?. 

Leonard’s lips curled into a brief toothy grin as he caught the scent of the vampires stress. Leonard had to work to keep himself grounded and in his right mind, the primitive lycan instincts were nudging at him roughly, the overwhelming smell of panicked vampire threatened to flip the switch.

Jim brought his fighting stick up and hit the ground a couple times loudly, sensing Leonard’s struggle and trying his best to keep the brunette focused without interfering completely. Leonard shook his head once and gave a flick of his tail in acknowledgement to Jim’s distraction, letting the blonde know he had it under control but he appreciated the gesture all the same.

Then suddenly, with a loud snarl ripping through Leonard’s chest, he brought his long legs under him and leaped into the air, easily closing the remaining gap between him and the vampire. The other vampires quickly scrambled out of the way, only caring about not wanting to be next. 

Catching the former smug vampire off guard, Leonard crashed hard into his chest, sending the vampire flat on his back with a heavy thud. Leonard brought his muzzle close to the vampires face, giving him a breathy snuffle, licking his jowls and growling, enjoying the fear that was now radiating off the vampire in waves. Leonard figured that any lycan within a hundred mile radius could smell the vampire. 

Jim could sense the vampires distress as well and had to hold back the laughter that he could feel bubbling inside and bit down on his tongue. He pushed it down as he edged close to Leonard and the vampire, Jim was certain that Leonard was still in control, but just in case. 

Leonard’s clawed hand rested heavily on the vampires chest, holding him down easily as the brunette licked his lips and opened his jaws wide, right next to the vampires neck. The vampire closed his eyes and whimpered softly as he felt the droplets of drool fall on his neck, accepting his fate. Instead of teeth and claws, he too was met with a sudden, warm tongue running up the side of his face. 

The vampires eyes shot open wide, trying to figure out what had just happened and why he wasn’t lycan lunch. Leonard gazed down at him with a smug grin as he released the vampire who still lay frozen on the ground as Leonard got up and trotted over to Jims side. The rest of the recruits and Jim couldn’t help their laughter now as it echoed all around them. 

“Have anymore choice words or boasting to do, recruit?” Jim tried to say seriously but the laughter was still bubbling over inside him as he leaned against Leonard’s large frame, running his fingers shallowly through Leonard’s fur. The brunette let out a quick breathy laugh before his chest rumbled with satisfaction as he leaned into Jim’s touch. 

“N-no sir, sorry sir.” The recruit said as he finally pulled himself together enough to speak and get off the ground, rejoining the other recruits with a new somber attitude. 

“That’s what I thought. Let me make myself perfectly clear, recruits. I’m not here to be your friend, I’m not here to play games or listen to your attitudes or or opinions of how you think I should or shouldn’t teach you. I’m here for one thing, to train you to survive this upcoming fight. If any of you have any objections to my way of training, we’ll go discuss the matter personally with Kearne. Am I in any way unclear?” Jim said as he pushed himself up from Leonard, clasping his hands behind his back, walking up and down the line of recruits. Jim could hear Leonard’s low growl of support as he glared into each vampires eyes. 

“Sir, no sir!” The vampires said in unison as they stood up straight and saluted the older vampire, casting wary glances at Leonard who was still growling faintly, reiterating the point. 

“Good. That will be all for today. I expect you all back here tomorrow, ready to train harder than you’ve ever been trained before. If you have any doubt within yourself that you can’t handle this training, don’t bother coming back, no questions asked. We don’t have time for anyone not giving one hundred percent. Dismissed.” Jim said as he stood in front of them, watching them slowly disperse, making sure to give Leonard a wide berth, much to his satisfaction. 

“You really enjoyed that didn’t you?” Jim asked Leonard with a sly grin as he walked over to where Leonard was still sitting, watching the recruits as they walked out of the courtyard. Leonard turned and cocked his head to the side as he regarded Jim, trying to make his face as quizzical as possible. 

“Don’t play innocent with me, Bones. I know you’re a ferocious beast just below the surface with a twisted sense of humor.” Jim laughed as he nudged Leonard’s side, causing the brunette to chuckle lowly again before giving a play growl, recreating the scene from earlier, causing Jim to laugh loudly. 

“Sir? If I’m not interrupting, may I have a word?” One of Jim’s recruits was still standing at a distance, giving Jim and Leonard their space, arms clasped behind his back quietly. Jim and Leonard’s laughter slowly died down as they regarded the recruit, wondering what he could want. 

“Sure.” Jim answered as he brought himself up and cleared his throat of laughter. “Go get changed and I’ll meet you back in our room, alright?” Jim said quietly to Leonard who nudged Jim’s hand affectionately before trotting off toward a secluded spot to shift back, grabbing his clothes along the way. 

“What can I do for you, recruit?” Jim asked quizzically as he came to stand over by the vampire, not sure what all of this was about. 

“I.. I just wanted to say thank you, sir.” The recruit started out nervously as he continued to stare over Jim’s shoulder without actually looking the older vampire in the face. “I’ve read all about you, in the library in our war books and you’re a badass, sir. One of the greatest Elites we’ve ever had. It’s an honor and a privilege to be trained by you.”

“Well thank you, recruit.” Jim said with a small chuckle, his face lighting up with a broad grin. “What’s your name?”

“Braeden. Braeden Michaels, sir.” The recruit said quickly as he stood up a little straighter, glad that Jim didn’t take it the wrong way. 

“Michaels? Any relation to Athan?” Jim asked curiously as he regarded the young vampire in front of him, looking for a resemblance. 

“He was my father, sir. He didn’t speak of me much when I was young, or now, or ever.” Braeden rambled quietly, shoulders falling forward slightly at the memory. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Braeden. Regardless of your father’s personal position, he was a brave fighter. It was an honor to fight beside him and I’m sure we’ll be able to make an even better fighter out of you.” Jim said as he placed a hand on Braeden’s shoulder gently, reassuring the young vampire. 

“Thank you, sir. I’m looking forward to it.” Braeden said as his frown slowly turned into a smile. He was ready to prove himself, to prove that he was more than what his father thought he was. 

“If only your fellow recruits shared your same mentality.” Jim said with a small laugh as he squeezed Braeden’s shoulder, glad that the young vampire was now smiling. 

“To be honest, sir, I don’t think Cain has ever opened a book in his entire existence.” Braeden said with a slight chuckle, making fun of the former smug vampire who got a lesson in manners. Jim joined in, laughing louder as they had a brief moment. “I’ll have a word with the others before tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Braeden. Go rest up and be ready for tomorrow. You’re now going to be my second in command, I won’t regret that will I?” Jim said suddenly with a small smile, standing up straighter as he stared down the recruit. 

“N-no s-sir. Not at all, sir. Thank you, sir.” Braeden stammered out, taken aback by Jim’s sudden decision. Braeden quickly recovered as he stood tall and saluted Jim fervently with a large smile, his body bristling and humming with pride. Jim couldn’t help but to smile. 

“Good, now get out of here, recruit. Make me proud.” Jim said as he clapped Braeden on the shoulder and nudge him on the back to get him moving. 

“Sir, yes sir!” Braeden said loudly with one last salute, taking off at a blur as he hustled back to his barracks to talk to the recruits and prepare for tomorrow. 

Jim shook his head softly as he stayed behind for a few minutes, cleaning up their practice area, putting away all the weapons they had used that evening. Once satisfied, he made his way back in the castle, weaving through the almost empty corridors preceding the rise of the sun. 

Jim arrived back at his and Leonard’s door and slipped quietly inside, closing it behind him. It was dark in the living area with only a sliver of light peeking out from under the bathroom door. Jim shuffled over quietly and opened the door with a quiet creak. Leonard was standing at the mirror, running a towel over his damp hair. 

Jim took off his shoes and clothes and left them by the door, padding his way quietly to where Leonard stood, head still in his towel. Jim wrapped his arms slowly around Leonard’s waist, kissing the brunettes neck softly and giving a couple play bites. 

Leonard chuckled lowly and tossed town the towel and turned in Jim’s arms, coming face to face with the blonde and planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You smell nice.” Jim hummed against Leonard’s neck, causing the brunette to bark out a small laugh and lean back against the counter. 

“The only thing about shifting is I can’t get the wet dog smell out of my nose until I shower.” Leonard said with a rumbling chuckle. “What did your trainee want?” 

“Apparently he’s a big fan.” Jim said, letting out a small laugh as he went to turn on the shower again. “Read a bunch of my stuff in the library apparently.” 

“There’s stuff about you in the library?” Leonard asked curiously, maybe he should make a trip down there before they left. 

“Nothing terribly interesting I’m afraid, so don’t get too excited. It’s all strictly historical based.” Jim said, continuing to chuckle as he stepped in the shower, relishing the feeling of the water running over him. 

“Well he thought it was interesting at least.” Leonard said as he pushed himself off the counter and made his way out to the living area. Leonard made his way over to the small fridge that was now in their room, stocked with a few bags of synthetic blood. He took out a couple bags and glasses and poured him and Jim a glass. 

Leonard sat them both on a small table and went over to the small fireplace in the room, placing a few logs on the fire. If he couldn’t feel the heat, watching the flames licking the logs and hearing it crackle was the next best thing. 

He got the fire roaring and hopped on the bed and turned on the TV and was in the middle of trying to find some sort of movie to watch for background noise when he finally heard the water shut off and Jim getting out of the shower. 

Leonard went to the table and grabbed the glasses of blood and met Jim at the door. Jim smiled softly as he took the glass and brought it to his lips, taking a long drink. 

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim said gratefully as he gazed up at Leonard briefly. Leonard could see the nervousness and weary expression dancing around in Jim’s eyes, but he thought better of asking him what was wrong, he could safely assume that Jim was still nervous about training the recruits and if they’d even be ready or not, and weary with having all of this fall on his shoulders once again. 

“Anytime, Jim. Come on.” Leonard said softly as he kissed the blonde on the forehead, grabbing his free hand and leading him to the bed. Jim removed his towel, tossing it back on the bathroom floor and crawled under the blankets that Leonard had set on the bed and sighed at the softness beneath him. 

Leonard let Jim get situated before climbing into the bed behind the blonde, piling up some pillows and sat them back against the headboard. Jim maneuvered his way up and landed heavily against Leonard’s chest, facing the TV so he could finish his glass. 

“So how was it? Today that is.” Leonard asked quietly as he ran his fingers through Jim’s hair, trying to soothe the best he could, his other hand wrapped around the blonde and splayed on his chest, holding him close. Jim continued to stare at the TV as he finished his blood before speaking. 

“It’s too early to tell. If I were to judge right now I’d say we’re totally fucked. I’d have to be able to perform a miracle with these so called soldiers if we were to even have a chance.” Jim said dully with a small frustrated sigh, setting his empty glass on the nightstand before rubbing his face. 

“Good thing you’re a total badass.” Leonard said with a chuckle as he kissed the top of Jim’s head softly. Jim laid his head back against Leonard’s chest and laughed, his eyes crinkled in just the way Leonard loved as the brunette felt some of the stress bleed from Jim’s frame. 

“You heard that, huh?” Jim said as he continued to laugh, elbowing Leonard gently and rubbing his head into the brunette’s chest. 

“Maybe a little.” Leonard said with a smirk as he poked Jim’s side. “Try not to stress Jim, I know it’s easier said but I’m here with you, okay? It’s only day one and I’m here for you, even if it’s just to scare some baby vamps into behaving. Anything you need, name it and I’m there.”

“Just you, Bones.” Jim said much quieter than before, leaning heavily into Leonard’s chest and taking the brunettes hand into his and interlacing their fingers together and bringing them back to his chest. 

“Right here, darlin’.” Leonard replied as he kissed and rested his head on Jim’s shoulder. Neither Jim nor Leonard offered up any more conversation, only trading off kisses or back rubs. 

Jim was too wrapped up in trying to figure out how he was going to train these recruits up enough to survive whatever might get thrown at them in what he was sure would be not enough preparation time as he got lost in thought while staring down at the TV. 

Leonard didn’t want Jim to stress out anymore than he already was so he saved his questions and conversations for when Jim felt up to it, if he even would for the rest of their stay. It didn’t really bother Leonard either way, Jim’s comfort and stress level was his top priority at the moment. 

Jim had slowly sank from Leonard’s chest, down to his legs, resting his head on one of Leonard’s thighs, staring blankly at the TV as he sprawled out on the rest of the bed. Leonard stared at the back of Jim’s head, running his fingers through the blonde strands slowly, enjoying the few hums and groans he pulled from Jim when he scratched certain way. 

After the third movie of the night finally ended, Jim sighed softly as he pulled himself up slowly on all fours, gazing into Leonard’s soft hazel eyes, grinning slightly as he leaned forward and kissed the brunette softly. 

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim said quietly as he rested his forehead against Leonard’s for a few moments, breathing in the moment. 

“For what, kid?” Leonard asked as he kissed Jim’s cheek and rubbed the base of the blonde’s neck gently. 

“Just for… for everything.” Jim answered vaguely as he leaned further into Leonard’s touch. 

“You’re welcome, Jim.” Leonard answered with a chuckle. He didn’t know what exactly Jim was talking about but he was glad Jim appreciated his attempt to help. 

“I should probably get together a game plan with how I’m going to train these recruits.” Jim said with an annoyed groan as he hung his head and crawled backwards off the bed. 

He wasn’t looking forward to whipping these newbies into shape. It would be easier if they had any type of battle experience to speak of, but they didn’t, not like he did. In that brief moment, Jim envied them greatly and suddenly couldn’t hold it against them too much, yet he still had his work cut out for him. 

“I’ll leave you to it then so you can have some peace. I feel like exploring and finding this library anyway.” Leonard said with a wink as he followed Jim and crawled out of bed. 

“I’m telling you, it’s not very interesting.” Jim said with a snort and a shake of his head as he made his way over to their luggage and grabbing the small iPad from his bag. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Leonard said with a wink as he put on his clothes and a pair of shoes. 

“It’s downstairs, opposite of where we came in.” Jim said with a salute as he sat down next to the fireplace, booting up his tablet. 

“Thanks. I’ll meet you in a few hours. You gonna be outside?” Leonard asked as he went over and leaned down to give Jim a quick kiss before leaving. 

“Yeah, probably, got a lot of work to do.” Jim sighed as he glared down at his iPad, wondering where to even begin. 

“You’re gonna do great, Jim. Don’t stress too hard.” Leonard said as he ruffled Jim’s hair gently before walking across the room and out the door. 

Leonard shook his head as he walked down the hall, he hated seeing Jim so stressed but he had no idea how to help. He didn’t know the first thing about fighting against vampires and lycans or war tactics or any of that, not that he really wanted to but he still wanted to help Jim as much as he could. 

He made his way down toward the library as quick as he could, ignoring the stares and whispers from random vampires as be made his way down the stairs and around the banister, easily finding the large double doors of the library and made his way in. 

The library was dimly lit and empty as Leonard shut the doors behind him. Leonard let out a low whistle as he glanced up and down the seemingly endless aisles of books and tomes that looked older than Methuselah himself and probably were if he was honest with himself. 

Luckily for Leonard, the library was very meticulously organized and put together. Seemed rather fitting when he didn’t imagine they would have much else to do with their free time since they didn’t sleep much. 

Leonard made his way through the aisles, glancing around at the subjects from lineages, to weapons, to cures and medicines, to finally the one he was looking for, war tactics and armies. Leonard brushed a finger across the book spines, reading the titles of the books until he found a book of Elite members and accomplishments. 

Leonard pulled the book from the shelf and held it gingerly in his hands, it felt like the book would crumble to dust at the slightest touch. He brought it over to a small table and sat in a chair, opening up the book and skimming through the sections. 

He read through several members and their time that they served in the Elites, each one more impressive than the one before, faintly noticing that each member was now marked as deceased. Finally after reading for however long, he lost track, he finally landed on Jim’s page. A rough sketch of a younger, harder looking vampire stared back at him from the page. Leonard knew that it wasn’t an exact copy but Jim was hardly even recognizable if it wasn’t for his name right underneath the sketch. 

Leonard frowned softly as he glanced over Jim’s join date. If Jim was almost three hundred years old, his join date was put at only a year after he had been turned, if Leonard had done his math right and he could feel his anger start to rise. Not only had Jim been taken prisoner of sorts and forced to change against his will, but also forced to join this group at such a young age. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down, getting angry wasn’t going to solve anything, what’s done is done. He continue to read down the page at everything Jim had accomplished. Youngest to ever join, fastest and youngest to ever rise through the Elite ranks and command his own squad, the most confirmed lycan kills of any members and the list went on. 

The last entry that was in Jim’s section was about the Great War. Jim had been credited for helping to end the war and drove the lycans out of their castle, for saving the remaining of the coven, with no regards to his existence. No wonder Kearne felt indebted to Jim and put up with his outbursts, they wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him. 

Leonard finished reading the section before closing the book softly, glancing down at the cover for a brief moment before pushing his seat back and going to replace the book on the shelf for now. 

The recruit was right earlier, Jim was indeed a badass and now it was time to go see what Jim had come up with and if he needed any help.


	55. Merry Christmas!!

Hello dear readers! First and foremost MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

Secondly, This is just a little note to let you guys know that I will **not** be posting the usual chapter this week. I'm sorry to anyone who is disappointed but between work these past couple of weeks and with the holidays just 2(!!!!!) days away, I have been physically and mentally spent to say the least, BUT FEAR NOT! I will be back next Monday with a new chapter for you guys, I can't think of a better way than to ring in the new year with our boys, no? 

I need the extra week to write some more as well and to get this last few chapters hashed out the way I want them to be. I'm trying my best but as I sit right now, I am only 2 chapters ahead of you guys with writing, including what was supposed to be posted on Monday, it's been a very slow process to say the least. We're in the home stretch though!! I'm hoping it will be around 60(ish) chapters or so, depending on how much it takes to get all my thoughts down. So to ask, _do you guys prefer shorter chapters? Or long ones?_ I know it's kind of late to ask now but depending on how this last bit goes, I'll post accordingly. 

What a journey so far am I right? It's been almost a YEAR(!!!) since I started writing this in google doc with absolutely 0 intentions on putting this up on tumblr or Ao3 and now look at how far we've come. 

To everyone who is still reading and commenting on this monstrosity, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys are seriously the reason why I am still writing this, why I have written so much detail and lore. When I first started writing this, I had every intention of only having 20 chapters or so(LOL). Seeing you guys enjoy it has been the highlight of my Mondays/Tuesdays and I will be sad once that ends. 

But for now, enjoy your holiday and hope to see you guys next week! So much love to each and every one of you <333

Also this will be deleted and chapter 56 will take its place next week :)


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some training and a triumphant return of everyones favorite lycan :)
> 
> And now, some more awesome art from the ever amazing Trick! I cannot get enough drawings of these two!
> 
> https://sta.sh/0guhibqwahq - Sic' em! (one of my favorites *_*)  
> https://sta.sh/028n3htschii - nap time! Featuring a snoozy Jim and lycan Len(also a favorite)

Leonard made his way down the now familiar cooridor to the double doors that lead outside, opening and sliding through silently, walking the length of the courtyard to where he could hear distant grunts and clanging of metal. Jim had them all in a tight circle, randomly attacking one of the recruits, making them pay close attention since they didn’t know who would be next so they didn’t get a nasty silver gash from Jim’s spear.

The brunette watched for a bit as Jim and the others practiced tirelessly. The recruits were more focused than they were the night before, Leonard thought that maybe Braeden had something to do with that as the recruit was the most focused and determined of them all, taking and giving as good as he got from Jim. It took a while for Jim to notice that Leonard was standing off to the side, leaning against a column as he had done the night before.

“Alright, now were going to do some one on one sparring. Pick a partner and if I don’t see some blood or any one not making all but their most effort, then were working doubly hard tomorrow, do I make myself clear?” Jim said firmly as he nodded at Leonard to join them. 

“Sir, yes sir! The recruits replied immediately as they took turns in picking partners and went to their respective areas to begin.

Jim passed each of his recruits a weapon that he wanted them to train with and took Leonard over to a more secluded spot where they had a little more privacy but where he could also keep an eye on the others training.

“And what do you have in mind with this?” Leonard asked as he stared at the spear that Jim had handed him, getting a feel for it and weighing it in his hands.

“We train of course.” Jim said and without warning he quickly made a move with his own spear and Leonard just so happened to see Jim move out of the corner of his eye, and out of instinct he raised his spear in front of him, causing Jim’s own spear to thud heavily across the hilt, stopping the end of Jim’s spear from smacking him in the face.

“Not bad, Bones. Have you done this before?” Jim said with a small, lopsided grin as he brought the end of his spear down to rest against the ground as he leaned against it.

“Haha very funny, Jim.” Leonard replied as he held his spear firmly in both hands, waiting on Jim’s next move as the blonde eyed him with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Jim twirled his spear as he brought it up once again quickly, only to be thwarted once again by Leonard’s apparently quicker reflexes. Jim didn’t relent on his assault as he kept striking at Leonard, pushing the brunette further and further back with every blow that Leonard had managed to keep blocking out of sheer determination to not let Jim get one over on him.

“Very nice, Bones. Just remember to square your feet so you keep them underneath you.” Jim said as he finally stopped his assault on Leonard to give the brunette a chance to gather himself and get his footing back.

“I’ll show you square, kid.” Leonard said with a smirk and before Jim could register what Leonard was saying, the brunette was laying down his own spear assault and Jim barely had time to defend himself as Leonard attacked him over and over in the same way the blonde had attacked him. Jim looked a little shocked and surprised as Leonard continued to push him further and further back as he had done earlier.

Leonard smirked to himself at the look on Jim’s face. He went to lower his spear and Jim lowered his in return but Leonard wasn’t quite done. As soon as Jim had looked like he let down his guard, Leonard took his spear and in one fluid movement, swept Jim’s feet out from underneath him, sending the blonde flat on his back with the end of Leonard’s spear firmly digging into his chest.

“Connor might have dragged me to a few of his stick fighting classes back in the day.” Leonard said with a quiet snort at the indignant look that was written all over Jim’s face at being out done and taken by surprise.

“I was just taking it easy on you, next time you won’t be so lucky.” Jim retorted as he batted Leonard’s hand away as he hopped up gracefully from the ground and dusted himself off with a quiet grumble.

“Uh huh… sure, kid.” Leonard said with a snort as he rolled his eyes and leaned against his spear. Though if he was honest with himself, he was sure that Jim actually was being easy with him and he was pretty sure that he couldn’t best Jim in an all out one on one, but that thought didn’t diminish the smug smile that stayed on Leonard’s face as Jim walked back over the recruits and called them all over.

“Much better than yesterday, recruits. Now report to Marco in the East wing, he has lessons prepared for you.” Jim said as he regarded his recruits and all of their healing injuries. They were covered in blood and grime and generally a mess, they still needed a lot of work but they were improving and their attitudes had done a complete one eighty. 

“Yes, sir! The recruits called out as they fell in line and made their way back into the castle. 

“A word, Braeden.” Jim called without turning around, catching the young vampire before he fell in behind with the rest of the recruits. 

“Y-yes sir?” Braeden asked slightly nervous as to why Jim needed to pull him aside but came to stand in front of the blonde anyway, standing tall. 

“You did well today, Braeden. I’m impressed. I don’t know if it was you or not but the rest of the recruits seem to have a totally different attitude tonight, if it was, thanks.” Jim said with a warm smile as he placed his hand on Braedens shoulder and patted roughly. 

“Thank you, sir.” Braeden said in a whisper as Jim’s words sank in, turning his lips into a wide grin as his chest puffed out just a little bit more with pride at the compliment. 

“Now get out of here, you have studying to do, make me proud.” Jim said with a small laugh as he watched Braeden positively glow from his words as he ushered the young vampire on his way. 

“You bet I will sir, thank you.” Braeden replied with the smile still plastered on his face as he blurred off to catch up with the rest of the recruits. 

“Well that was nice of you.” Leonard said as he came over from cleaning up the courtyard, giving Jim and Braeden some space. 

“He reminds me of me when I was just a young recruit. A little lost and a little scared. How I wish I had a more understanding teacher back then.” Jim said quietly as he gazed off in the distance a memory coming to the front of his memory. 

_”How many times am I going to have to fucking tell you how to do this James? Why are you so incompetent? What Kane and the rest of the council see in you, I have no idea. I’ve never had the misfortune of training someone who has such a leaning for idiotic tendencies.” Draven sighed as Jim once more fumbled the spear that had been given to him and successfully got it stuck deep in the side of a barn nowhere near his target._

_“I’m sorry sir, I’m trying…” Jim said in a small voice as he yanked on the spear, dislodging it and tearing up the side of the barn in the process. Draven winced and sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose while Jim stood there in slight shock, staring at the now huge mangled hole where his spear used to be._

_“Your trying isn’t good enough, James. Your trying only manages to fuck things up even more and will be the death of us all. Why don’t you just do us all a favor and go on and feed yourself to the lycans and save us the trouble of keeping your sorry hide out of trouble? You’ll never amount to anything more than fodder so the rest might have a chance as the lycans snack on your corpse.” Draven sneered as he whacked Jim hard in the center of his back with the hilt of his own spear, taking Jim by surprise and causing him to stumble and trip, landing face first in the mud from the force._

_“Can’t even stand up and take a hit properly, how pathetic. You really are worthless, back in my day we would have just ended your insignificant life and saved ourselves the resources. I can’t stand being in your presence any longer. I’ll send for Morgan and he will continue your training and you will get this down properly. No breaks and no food until you do, is that clear? I don’t care if you’re out here for six months.” Draven growled lowly as his eyes bored into Jim’s head, digging the hilt of his spear roughly into Jim’s back, causing the blonde to wince slightly as the silver burned a small hole in his back as he sank deeper into the mud._

_“Yes, sir.” Jim said defeated, he could feel the tears stinging at his eyes as he closed them tight, trying to gather himself. He felt it better than to argue with Draven, picking your battles and all that, it wouldn’t do him any good. If anything it would probably make his punishment worse, and he was just freshly healed from his two month punishment, so he bit his tongue for now and forced himself to stand once he felt the pressure of the spear lift from his back._

_Jim turned his face to look at Draven, covered head to toe in mud, but found the older vampire already gone from behind him. His eyes finally landed on Draven who was speaking with who he assumed was Morgan. The vampires face turned wicked as a dark grin crept over his lips, turning to stare at Jim as thunder began to rumble in the distance._

_“Great.” Jim said softly as the vampire stalked toward him, this was going to be a long night._

“Jim? Leonard asked as he waved his hand in front of Jim’s face, trying to get the blondes attention that seemed to now be in outer space.

“Hmm?” Jim hummed absently as he gave Leonard a little of his attention as the memory faded and he pushed it back down deep inside.

“Ready to go inside?” Leonard asked as he placed an arm around Jim’s shoulder, squeezing tight.

“Huh? Oh right, yeah.” Jim said quietly as he pulled himself out of the memory and placed his arm around Leonard’s waist, squeezing back as they made their way back into the castle to check on how Marco and the recruits were getting on.

The next couple of days went by quickly, almost too quickly for Jim’s liking, he wished that he had more time to train them but time was running out, Accalia would find them eventually and he didn’t want to be unprepared. Though Jim couldn’t deny that the recruits were catching on quicker than he thought they would. Even Leonard was doing better than he could have ever hoped and was becoming quite a formidable power house..

After a few days of training, Jim decided to not hold back any more with any of the recruits with anything he did. He decided at the end of one training session to have a no holds barred fight so everyone could blow off a little steam and he could assess them properly, him and Leonard against the rest of the recruits. 

Leonard was a little skeptical but shifted anyway after Jim asked him to. He could still see the nervous look in the recruits eyes as he brought himself down on his haunches next to Jim, they had never had to take him on one on one before, normally Leonard either trained with Jim or was there for demonstration and to show the recruits the different areas of attack and the lycans defences from afar.

Jim and Leonard fought together almost flawlessly. Leonard worked as the muscle as Jim worked as a nimble force that came sweeping in behind Leonard to catch the recruits off guard while they were focused on the bigger target. Jim liked to use Leonard’s bigger body size as a means of attack as he carefully hid himself behind Leonard’s bulk and surprised the recruits with a leg sweep or using Leonard’s back as a springboard as he vaulted up and over Leonard’s head and came crashing down and taking out the remaining two recruits.

Jim then turned to Leonard and waved him on, challenging the brunette to a one on one. Leonard only tilted his head slightly in question at Jim before laying his ears flat against his head and let out a low growl, accepting the challenge. Jim grinned slightly as he took off at a run toward Leonard, the brunette tried to swipe at him but Jim was quicker and nimbly jumped out of the way and successfully whacked the back of Leonard’s thick legs.

Leonard growled lowly and readjusted himself for Jim’s next move. Jim was a little over confident as he moved forward to have another go but Leonard was ready for him. Jim expected Leonard to go after him again as before but Leonard stood firmly in place, even putting his extra weight into it as Jim came running up, moving his backside so Jim ran into it, successfully putting the blonde flat on his back.

Leonard then made his way over to Jim before the blonde could scramble up and promptly sat hard on Jim’s back, his bushy tail thumping against the back of Jim’s head as Leonard wore the smuggest of wolfy grins he could muster. Jim was not pleased as he scowled and tried to blow Leonard’s tail out of his face as he struggled half heartedly to get up, but Leonard sat harder on Jim’s back.

“Alright Bones, you’ve made your point, get your wolfy ass off me.” Jim said, spitting fur out of his mouth as he tried to move his arms out from under Leonard, who ignored him for a few moments much to the amusement of the recruits who tried their best to hold back their sniggers for fear of Jim’s wrath if he ever figured out who laughed at him, or he’d probably just punish them all together and be done with it.

Leonard finally moved off Jim after a few moments of making his point and plopped down in the line of recruits next to Braeden, tail still swishing with satisfaction. The vampire quickly patted Leonard on the shoulder who let out a breathy chuckle as they watched Jim hop up off the ground with a scowl on his face. Jim wasn’t really mad, he couldn’t be mad at Leonard for getting one over on him, in fact he was extremely proud and happy, though he wouldn’t show it in front of his recruits.

“Alright recruits, we go again, no holding back this time.” Jim said again with a small scowl as he glared at the line of recruits, daring them to laugh or make a noise. Leonard let out a small snigger and it didn’t escape Jim’s attention as the blonde paired up with Braeden, leaving Leonard to spar with whomever else felt up to challenging him.

By the end of training Leonard had a large gash on his arm which he instinctively went to lick clean and immediately gagged on a mouthful of fur and made a face, tongue lolling out of his mouth, refusing to put it back in. Leonard growled lowly as he heard Jim coming up from behind him laughing. The blonde had blood smeared down his face from a bloody nose that had healed itself.

“Boy that was a great session, Bones. Wouldn’t you agree?” Jim joked, continuing to laugh as he elbowed Leonard’s side, sending the brunette forward slightly. Leonard huffed out an annoyed grunt as Jim scratched under Leonard’s chin without warning, causing the brunettes back leg to vibrate slightly, sending Jim into another fit of laughter. 

“Oh come on, Bones. Lighten up.” Jim laughed as Leonard lay flat against the ground so Jim couldn’t get to him as easily. Leonard snorted in response and nipped at Jim’s ankles playfully with a growl.

“Alright recruits, upstairs to Marco. I heard todays lesson is extra bloody.” Jim said as he shooed the recruits inside and turned his attention back to Leonard who was now back on his haunches, sniffing the air curiously. Jim tilted his head at Leonard curiously, watching as the brunette took off at a trot towards the courtyards large double doors as they began to open.

“Lads! How are you? Did you miss me?” Connor announced with grandeur as he waved to every vampire in the vicinity and blowing kisses as he made his way through the gate. 

“McCoy! Good ta see ya!” Connor added quickly as he scrubbed Leonard’s head roughly, messing up the brunettes fur as he walked by, earning an eye roll from the brunette, not to mention all the roaming vampires. 

Leonard didn’t miss the way that Connors four lycan friends that he brought with him shirked back slightly from the alpha after getting a good whiff. He wasn’t sure if it was instinct or if they were indeed afraid, only time would tell. For now he kept his distance as he followed behind Connor who strolled over to Jim and threw out his hand. 

“Welcome back, Connor. How’d it go?” Jim said with a slight smile as he grasped Connors hand, he was trying his best to get over his years of lycan hate that had been ingrained in him so deeply over the centuries. It was slow progress but he was getting there. 

“Aye, good to be back, Jimmy boy. It went well, that’s why I’ve brought this mangy lot back with me.” Connor whispered to Jim as he exaggerated a finger point behind him with a wink. 

“Oi, we heard that ye fuckin’ roaster.” One of the lycans said from behind with a chuckle, causing the others to howl with laughter. 

“Thems fightin words McLaggen, ye mangled fud.” Connor said as he brought his fists up in mock fighting stance. Leonard and Jim exchanged confused glances, Jim furrowed his brows together and wrinkled his nose as Leonard tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. 

“Can you guys speak English, please?” Jim asked as he stepped between the two raucous lycans, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was bad enough having Connor around but now having five of them all together? God help them all. Hopefully the other quiet ones weren’t as bad. 

“Right, sorry, these are my mates. They represent the rest of the packs down South, they’ve agreed to help us. This is Jim Kirk and this here magnificent beast is Leonard McCoy, who I’ve told ye about.” Connor said a little more seriously this time as he introduced them all to each other. The rest of the group made sure to show Leonard their respects but still maintained their cautious distance. 

“Your timing couldn’t be better, Connor. I may have use of you and your crew if you’re up for the challenge that is.” Jim said with a slight grin when the rest of the lycans protested light heartedly at Jim’s mock insult. “I need help training some recruits and they need to know how lycans fight and I mean really fight, no holds barred. 

“Aye lad, we can help but first we all need to speak with Kearne.” Connor said with a cheeky grin as he looked to the rest of his crew for confirmation of Jim’s request for assistance and was met all with devilish grins. Connor knew they couldn’t turn down an opportunity for a good fight. 

“Kearne should be in his office about now, go on and we’ll be right behind you.” Jim said as he turned to Leonard who was sitting back and taking in the scene, watching as Connor and his crew made their way inside the castle. 

“What do you think of his ragtag group?” Jim said as an off hand comment as he grabbed Leonard’s clothes and threw them over his shoulder. Leonard sneezed softly and let out a tiny growl as he followed Jim inside and to an empty room so he could shift back and get dressed. 

“My thoughts exactly. Let’s hope there’s more to them underneath the skin, metaphorically that is.” Jim agreed as he handed Leonard his clothes. Jim was afraid that these lycans might be like his recruits in the same vein as they hadn’t seen war, hadn’t seen an actual fight. He really hoped these guys were up to snuff and he wouldn’t have to train a bunch of lycans too. He didn’t have the time and didn’t know the first thing about training lycans. 

Leonard moved to the middle of the room as the air around him began to shimmer and heat up slightly. The process of shifting had gotten easier and less painful the more he changed and practiced, but the whole ordeal still took it out of him when he tried to stand back up on his own two feet and swayed slightly where he stood. 

“Whoa there, Bones. You okay?” Jim said quickly as he moved to Leonard’s side in an instant as soon as Leonards legs began to shake, catching the brunette before his legs buckled completely. 

“I’m fine, it’s getting better but it still takes it out of me.” Leonard replied weakly as he leaned against Jim for support with a sigh. 

“I don’t think you’re getting enough blood like you should be, you need to feed regularly, especially now with all this training.” Jim said with a small frown as he held Leonard up for a few more moments, letting the brunette get his feet underneath him as it were. 

Leonard only nodded his head in reply, it was no use arguing, as he nuzzled his head briefly against the side of Jim’s head, causing the blonde to smile and kiss the mess of dark brown hair beside him. 

Jim helped Leonard into his clothes and made their way down the hall and up the stairs back to Kearne’s office. Jim knocked on the door and opened it when they were granted entrance. The rest of the crew were circled around a small table, eating and drinking and chatting with Kearne while they waited. 

Jim placed a hand on Leonard’s back and ushered the brunette into the room and to a chair next to Connor. Leonard fell heavily into the chair and leaned back slightly, trying to get comfortable. Jim then went over to the table and grabbed a decanter of synthetic blood and poured him and Leonard a hearty glass. 

Leonard took the glass when Jim offered it and held it in his hand for a few moments before bringing it to his lips. Leonard learned that if he kept his eyes somewhere else and didn’t watch the blood sloshing around in the glass then it wasn’t so bad and it helped him stomach it a little better. The blood helped to perk him up a little bit. 

Jim took his seat next to Leonard and Marco and drank his glass with ease, waiting for what Connor had to say with a slight curious expression. 

Marco’s expression was unreadable. The older vampire was nervous and tried not to let his feelings bleed through. He knew that this fight had to happen, that they had to put an end to this somehow, for all of their sakes. He just wondered at what cost? He couldn’t stand to lose someone else, especially if that someone else was Jim or even Leonard for that matter. 

Connor finished his food while trying to joke around with Marco and Kearne who were laughing politely as they could muster at the lycans jokes and antics. Leonard could have even sworn that he heard Marco whisper to Jim ‘help me’, but he couldn’t be sure.

Eventually everyone had finished their food of choice and Connor stood to address the room with the information that they had gathered while down South, he cleared his throat and stood up, addressing the vampires as he took his place in front of Kearne’s desk, hopping up and perching on the edge as he swung his legs over the side back and forth. Jim could swear he could hear Kearne’s jaw snap shut and his teeth grinding slightly, he had to suppress a laugh.

“Alright folks, as you know we have the full support from our packs down South as represented here before you. We’re hoping that it won’t come to that though. We’ve also figured out a plan that we want to run by you lot first.” Connor started out as he grabbed a round paperweight and began tossing it back and forth in his hands.

“We’re all ears.” Kearne said sharply as he grabbed his paperweight out of mid air and sat it back on his desk with an audible ‘thump’. Connor carried on like nothing had happened even though Leonard’s lips turned up slightly and had to fake cough to cover his laugh.

“It’s going to be dangerous but we figured the fewer involved the easier and less blood shed might be had. We made a few calls around to trusted allies in the States and we found a few who are in league with Accalia against their will. Our plan is to take Leonard and Jim in as fake prisoners and take them down from the inside as it were.” Connor said as he placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward in a slouch, eyeing Jim and Leonard for their reaction.

Everyone in the room seemed to have the same idea as all eyes landed on Jim and Leonard as if waiting for the two to give the yay or nay. Jim eyed Leonard and the brunette only shrugged, they didn’t exactly have any other plan, at least none that Jim had shared and it sounded as good as any to him.

“I don’t know, Connor. That seems awfully risky, can you just take me?” Jim offered instead, he hated to put Leonard in any sort of danger and there was no telling what could happen once they all get inside, they would have no control of the situation whatsoever.

“Absolutely not.” Leonard barked out as soon as Jim had offered to be Leonard’s replacement, there was absolutely no way that Leonard was going to let Jim go into a den of lycans all by himself.

“He’s right, laddie. No offence but you’re not the one they want, they want our Leonard here, he has to be there to lure Accalia out.” Connor said grimly, agreeing with Leonard. He didn’t like to put his friend in danger either but they didn’t really have a choice.

“You’re not doing this without me, Jim and that’s final.” Leonard said lowly with a small growl, his jaw was set and gave Jim a look that didn’t give him any room to argue even though he could tell the blonde wanted to. 

Jim wasn’t happy, not in the slightest, he hated this plan and he hated putting Leonard in danger but most of all he hated being out of control, especially in a situation like this. They were going into the mouth of the lion as it were. This was dangerous and Jim knew more than most just how dangerous it was or potentially could be. 

Yet Leonard’s growl rippled through him, reinforcing his argument and reassuring him along with sending a shiver down his spine that pooled in his stomach, calming his nerves only slightly. Jim still wasn’t a happy camper, despite Leonard’s influence on him and nothing the brunette could do or say would make him okay with any of this. 

Even the lycans seemed to sit straighter in their seats when Leonard gave his small growl, a small move that yet again didn’t escape his attention. 

“Oh boy. If you didn’t like that idea then you’re really not going to like this one.” Connor started out, rubbing the back of his neck slightly as he watched Leonard and Jim’s exchange. 

“Spit it out, Connor.” Jim said with an impatient sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Great, another complication that he was sure he wasn’t going to enjoy whatsoever, he couldn’t wait. 

“Well, you see, the boys and I were talking about the plan and all and we thought it might be best to make it look like you put up a good fight so we’d have to rough you up a bit and to make it look believable, maybe injectyouwithabitofsilver…” Connor started out warily and finishing quickly as he kept a close eye on Jim’s reaction. He knew no one was really going to like this idea exactly but he didn’t think Jim would be this against it. 

“Do what?! Absolutely not!” Jim roared and sprang to his feet, looking indignantly from Connor to the rest of the lycans as he balled his fists, had they completely lost their minds? It’s one thing to rough him up a bit and look like they had a scuffle before hand, which made sense, but to inject him with silver and be at a disadvantage and possibly not be able to protect Leonard or himself? Not happening. 

“Easy Jim. Connor may have a point and I think we can make it work. How much silver would it take just to make you start showing the symptoms?” Leonard asked thoughtfully after a few moments of debate as he stood up next to Jim, placing his hands on the blondes shoulders, trying to calm the blonde down a bit. 

“Bones, have you lost your damn mind?” Jim asked as he looked into Leonard’s eyes, glaring at the brunette and trying to figure out where he was going with this but he trusted Leonard and seeing the serious look in the brunettes eyes, he sighed and relented. “I don’t know? Maybe half a syringe? Give or take.”

“What if… what if I gave you some of my blood? To keep on you? It helped you heal quicker didn’t it? Maybe you could take it once we get inside to counteract the effects of the silver.” Leonard said carefully, trying not to make Jim even angrier as he pitched the idea. He didn’t like putting them at a disadvantage either, especially Jim, but it wouldn’t do them any good for their plan to be found out too early either.

“That might work, James.” Marco said quietly as he mulled over the plan in his head. He also didn’t like this idea in the least but like Leonard, he didn’t like to think about if they were somehow caught before they had a chance to get their plan into action. 

Jim’s eyes narrowed to slits as he stared from one individual to the next, balling his fists tighter, clearly seeing he was outnumbered. Jim let out a small puff of air before turning on his heels and swiftly walking out the door, slamming it behind him. 

“Well I suppose we know where he stands.” Marco said softly as he wrung his hands in his lap, looking unhappy as he stared at the door that Jim had just busted through angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, let it be known that the flashbacks that Jim has been having happened in the beginning, the year after he was turned when he was first forced to join the Elites, so he was still just a boy when he went through all of this. I probably just made all of that worse didn't I?


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! What did everyone get? Also HAPPY NEW YEAR! Okay so I'm a little early, but I hope everyone has a great last day of 2018 and an amazing start to 2019! Let's ring in the new year with our boys shall we? :)
> 
> So I said that I was going to delete the last chapter/entry but everyone was so sweet with their comments that I can't bear to delete them <3 hopefully no one minds having off chapters now.

“I’ll go talk with him. Please continue.” Leonard said as he excused himself without waiting for a reply and swiftly made his way across the room and shut the door gently behind him. 

Leonard lifted his head slightly and sniffed the air, the familiar earthy scent hit him immediately and he followed his nose back the way he came, towards the courtyard. Jims scent led him upwards instead of outside to a small room on the edge of the wall that overlooked the courtyard instead. 

“Jim?” Leonard said softly as he made his way to the top of the ladder, giving Jim his space in case he wasn’t welcome. Leonard could see Jim bristle slightly at his voice and he fought down a grimace as the blonde didn’t even turn around or acknowledge him in any way. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. If it means that much to you and makes you that uncomfortable, we can try another way. I didn’t mean to undermine you in there about it. I just don’t know any other way of doing this, hell I don’t even know the first thing about any of this. I’m sorry. I’ll… I’ll be in our room if you want to talk. I’ll leave you be.” Leonard said softly, letting out a small sigh when Jim didn’t respond, his shoulders dropped as he went to climb back down the ladder. 

He did feel terrible about the whole exchange, now that he had a chance to think it through. Not giving Jim a chance to come up with his own idea and just readily agreeing on a half baked idea with a group of lycans, Leonard could see how that might have stung Jim’s pride a little bit and the fact that he didn’t support the man he loved. 

Before Leonard could step fully back on the ladder, a hand gripped the brunettes wrist lightly. Leonard started slightly, a mere second before, Jim was on the other side of the tower sitting down, reminding Leonard just how quiet and quick the blonde could be. 

Jim still didn’t look at Leonard but slowly made his way back to the opening of the small room that overlooked the courtyard. Jim sat lightly on the edge, staring out into the inky night, with only a few lights outside, dotting the towers to help pierce the complete and utter darkness that surrounded them. 

Leonard stayed quiet as he moved over next to Jim and sat next to him, still giving the blonde a bit of space. Leonard looked around the huge courtyard before his ears picked up on some noise and he zeroed in on the source. It seemed like Braeden was pulling a late night and was the only one in the courtyard practicing against a few dummies. 

Jim was silent as he too watched Braeden practice, the silence was beginning to make Leonard slightly uncomfortable and nervous as he started to fidget, cutting his eyes every now and then to glance at Jim. 

“I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself.” Jim said quietly, after a few more moments, right before Leonard thought he’d burst at the seams from the silence. “I’m mad at myself for not being able to come up with a plan, something, anything. One that doesn’t put you or me in the direct line of danger. Yet a bunch on mongrels can come up with a half baked idea, which does exactly that and everyone agrees with it so readily without trying to come up with another.” Jim finished with a growl as he clenched his fists tightly, drawing a bit of blood as his fingernails cut through the flesh on his palms. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I didn’t know it would upset you so much.” Leonard spoke softly, trying not to anger Jim even more as he gently grabbed the blondes hands, smelling the fresh blood and unclenched the blondes fists with ease. Leonard ran a thumb across Jim’s palms, watching the crescent imprints heal over quickly and soon it looked like it had never happened. 

Jim’s shoulders suddenly sagged forward, as if he was holding the entire weight of this whole ordeal on his shoulders alone, which Leonard figured he felt like he was. 

“You don’t have to worry so much, Jim. I’m not as fragile as I used to be.” Leonard said quietly. He meant that statement as a reassurance and comfort but as soon as it left his lips he knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

“You don’t get it, Bones! I’m responsible for you, I’m…” Jim started to argue, reclenching his fists but was cut off.

“Jim, you’re not responsible for me. I can make my own choices and I’m not letting you do this alone and no one can stop me.” Leonard said with finality as he glared in Jim’s direction but with no real malice behind his eyes. He understood where Jim was coming from, he felt the same way about Jims safety and wellbeing.

“Bones, I’m the reason why you’re in this mess in the first place. I’m the reason why you’re now a wanted hybrid, if I had just left you alone that rainy night…” Jim sighed softly, the fight was slowly leaving him, he knew that there would be no convincing Leonard otherwise.

“If it wasn’t for you, there’s no telling where I would be right now. Either a lycan play thing or already making new hybrids for them, maybe even dead for all we know. Most importantly, I would have never gotten to know you, I’m glad you found me Jim. I’m glad I’m here with you, even if I am some kind of stupid vampire werewolf hybrid. It’s better than the alternative I’m sure.” Leonard said softly as he brushed a strand of hair from Jim’s face, cupping his cheek gently as he gazed over at the blonde.

“I’m never going to stop worrying about you or feeling responsible, no matter what you say, Bones. Not as long as I love you.” Jim said as he leaned into Leonard’s hand, rubbing his faint stubble against the brunettes hand. 

“So, I’ll basically never be free of it?” Leonard asked with a playfully dramatic sigh.

“Pretty much. There’s no end in sight, you’re doomed to be cared about for the rest of eternity.” Jim responded with a slight chuckle and Leonard could feel Jim’s grin creeping up on his lips.

“Oh, the horror.” Leonard cried out lightly, clutching his chest, earning him a soft swat from Jim who was still grinning up at the moon.

“I love you, Jim.” Leonard said seriously as he leaned over and kissed Jim’s cheek softly.

“I love you too, Bones.” Jim replied with a small smile as he turned and pecked Leonard’s lips before the brunette had a chance to pull away.

“So are you really opposed to the idea? What else can we do?” Leonard asked quietly, he didn’t really want to bring the issue back up but they needed to figure something out and soon.

“I’m opposed to any idea that puts you in danger.” Jim said matter of factly, his face turning serious. “But I feel like there really isn’t any better plan. We can’t take them head on, that would be suicide. The trojan horse technique seems to be the best idea and I can’t believe I’m agreeing with a bunch of lycans. I just don’t know how I feel about the whole silver thing, what if your blood doesn’t work? I can’t leave you or me vulnerable.”

“Jim, despite what you may think, I’m not the fragile human that I used to be.” Leonard started out quietly, pausing for a moment as if to mourn his once human self. “I can take care of myself you know, I can’t have you constantly worrying about me in the middle of a fight, if it comes to that. I might even be tougher than you now.” Leonard added in as a slight attempt at humor, but it didn’t go over as well as he would have hoped.

“I know… I know you’re not, Bones. Yet all the strength in the world doesn’t matter if you don’t know how to use it and no offense, but you still haven’t had enough practice under your belt to know what to do with it and how both sides fight. I’m still going to worry about you in there and nothing you say is going to stop me.” Jim said tightly, but without any actual anger to his tone.

“Why don’t we go inside and we can discuss this more after a bath?” Leonard suggested, trying to change tactics because he could feel the tension and the stress begin to well back up in Jim’s frame. 

“Not tonight, Bones. I’m too wound up. I think I’ll go let off some steam and help Braeden out. I’ll catch up with you in a few hours.” Jim said quickly as he kissed Leonard’s cheek softly before standing to his feet and jumping out of the small room, not giving Leonard a chance to reply, landing silently in the courtyard below. 

Leonard was a little stung at Jim’s refusal but he didn’t dwell on it long before he stood and watched Jim make his way over to where Braeden was still practicing. He let out a soft sigh and made his way back down the ladder and headed in the direction of the library, he had his own planning he wanted to do.

Jim crept up silently behind Braeden who didn’t hear him coming as the recruit practiced fighting with a lycan dummy in front of him, bobbing and weaving after every blow. Jim picked up a small practice sword and snuck up behind Braeden, holding the sword to the back of the recruits neck. 

“Rule number one, cadet. Always be aware of your surroundings.” Jim said quietly with a smile in his voice. Braeden went stiff with surprise before turning around hurriedly, a look of shock on his face. 

“Jim… James… Sir.” Braeden babbled out quickly, not knowing what to call him, clearly embarrassed and surprised to find Jim behind him and holding a sword to his back of all things. The recruit quickly recovered and stood up straight and saluted Jim. 

“At ease, Braeden. I’m not here officially. You can call me Jim. I noticed you down here practicing and wondered if you wanted some assistance.” Jim said with a small smile, clearly amused at Braedens surprise. 

“Yes, sir, I mean Jim, I’d like that.” Braeden said with a smile as he dropped his hand and relaxed his posture before holding his fighting sword firmly in his hands. 

“What brings you out so late? All of the other recruits are taking their breaks.” Jim asked as he went to grab his fighting stick he was using earlier in the day, twirling it in his hands. 

“I uh, well, sir, Jim. Jim.” Braeden said as he cleared his throat, still slightly embarrassed. Jim only gave him a warm smile that urged him to continue. “I just feel like this is important, for all of us. It’s my first time that I’ll really be able to prove myself. I just want to be the best that I can be, to prove everyone wrong. I want to be like you.” 

“You definitely don’t want to be like me, trust on that.” Jim said with a small chuckle before turning serious. “But if you’re serious about proving yourself, I’ll do everything I can to help you. That spans beyond today, tomorrow, after whatever it is that we’re going to get ourselves into, providing we survive.” Jim said as he laid a reassuring hand on Braeden’s shoulder, thinking back to all those times that he was beyond grateful to have Marco by his side, for support and for someone to look up to.

“You mean it?” Braeden said slightly wide eyed, as if Jim had just offered him the universe in a bottle and Jim couldn’t help but smile at the look on Braeden’s face. 

“Yeah kid, I do.” Jim chuckled as he ruffled Braeden’s bright white hair roughly and patting his shoulder. “Now come on, battle stance.”

It took Braeden a couple seconds to register what Jim had said before a serious look came over his features and he twirled his sword, crouching down with a glare. 

“Good, good but widen your stance.” Jim said as he tapped Braeden’s leg gently with his stick, the white haired boy complied immediately, setting himself fast. “Much better. A wide stance will keep you more stable, especially if something like a lycan is coming at you, they’re heavy as shit.” 

Braeden’s eyes widened slightly at the thought, gulping quietly, he hoped he would never have to see something like that, but his gut told him otherwise. 

“Now hit me.” Jim said suddenly, standing squarely in front of Braeden, looking very serious.

“S-sir?” Braeden stuttered out, reverting back to the more official term out of surprise as he stared at Jim, wondering if the blonde was serious or not.

“Another valuable lesson that can potentially save your life is to listen and follow instructions of someone who has more experience than you without hesitation.” Jim said as he quickly took his fighting stick and smoothly swept Braeden’s legs out from underneath him, sending the younger vampire to the ground, hitting his head slightly in the fall.

Braeden lay on the ground and groaned quietly at his unfortunate circumstance while staring up at Jim’s amused face, lined with a sly grin as he twirled his fighting stick and leaned on it slightly.

“Want to try that again?” Jim said as he stuck his hand out for Braeden to grab as the younger vampire nodded, hauling the Braeden up smoothly from the ground.

“Now, hit me.” Jim said again firmly as he stood up straight, holding his fighting stick in one hand with the other behind his back.

This time Braeden didn’t hesitate and he raised his sword up quickly to strike Jim but the blonde was faster and almost lazily batted the others sword out of his hands. Braeden was taken slightly aback as he watched his sword clatter loudly to the ground. He looked back to Jim, whose unimpressed expression didn’t change.

“Second lesson is confidence. Always be confident in yourself in a fight, if you’re not, that’ll be the last thing you ever do. Now pick up your sword, and this time, don’t let go.” Jim said as he watched Braeden hastily scramble for his sword and hold onto it with both hands.

“Hit me.” Jim instructed again as he braced himself in his fighting stance and gave Braeden a sly grin. “This time like you mean it.”

Braeden didn’t hesitate as he struck out at Jim who easily blocked his sword with his stick, shuffling back and allowing the young vampire to get in a few blows, blocking them successfully one after the other. Suddenly, to Braedens surprise, Jim leaped up and over the younger vampire, turning the tide quickly.

Braeden barely had time to react before Jim was launching his own assault against the younger vampire, striking him in different ways and areas, giving Braeden practice at blocking and guessing where he would attack next. 

The two of them practiced for the better part of the evening, both seeming to lose track of time as they danced back and forth under the stars, trading blows. Jim was impressed with how far Braeden had come in just a few hours, already able to see that he was much more confident in his attacks. Jim only halted as the light from the morning sun began to peek over the walls of the castle.

“I think that’s eno… oomph.” Jim grunted and rubbed his side where Braeden had gotten in a solid blow when he was looking away and checking on the suns position.

“Sorry, sir… Jim.” Braeden said quickly as he stood up and put his sword on the ground, half expecting to get yelled at for not paying attention to what Jim was doing.

“Don’t be sorry, kid. Nice hit.” Jim said with a crinkled smile. “Now put up your gear and go on and see if Marco has anything for you, then get some rest, tonight we go all out.

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!” Braeden said with a large grin as he reached down for his sword and blurred away excitedly into the castle. Jim couldn’t help but snort slightly as he put away his fighting stick and made his way back inside the castle.

Jim walked slowly down the hall, taking his time as he watched the other vampire milling about and getting ready for the daylight hours as small windows were shut and curtains were drawn to prepare for the sun. 

Jim opened the door to his and Leonard’s room quietly, not sure if the other would be asleep or even in their room. All the lights were off in the room with only the soft, warm glow of the fireplace, casting faint light and shadows through the room. 

Leonard was sitting in front of the fire, watching the flames lick across the logs as he prodded the wood, keeping the fire going. Jim felt a small twinge of guilt for the way he blew Leonard off earlier in his anger. Shutting the door quietly he crept up behind Leonard and peered over the brunettes shoulder. 

“Hey Bones, whatcha doing?” Jim asked suddenly, peering right over Leonard’s shoulder.

“Jesus christ, Jim!” Leonard said with a start, having been spooked at the sudden sound of Jim’s voice right behind him. “If I wasn’t immortal, you’d give me a damn heart attack.”

“Maybe you should start using your ears.” Jim said with a smirk as he leaned down and gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek before collapsing next to the brunette and wrapping his arms around Leonard’s waist. 

“Even with these damn sensitive ears, I still can’t hear your quiet ass.” Leonard said with a chuckle as he leaned back slightly into Jim’s arms, glad that Jim appeared to be feeling better. 

“Fine, I’ll start stomping around so I don’t give the old man a heart attack, how about that?” Jim said as he poked Leonard’s stomach at the same time the brunette elbowed him roughly in the side, making the blonde chuckle.

“How’d it go with Braeden?” Leonard asked as he got himself comfortable against Jim. The blonde rested his chin on the top of Leonard’s head and closed his eyes, relaxing.

“It went well, he’s really excited to prove himself, maybe a little too excited. I’m not sure he or the others really grasp what we’re going up against.” Jim said with a small sigh, and suddenly his gut twisted as he thought about all his friends and fellow vampires that would possibly be put on the line. 

“Hopefully we can take care of it ourselves and we won’t have to involve anyone else.” Leonard said as he nuzzled his head under Jim’s chin, trying to get Jim to stop over thinking this whole situation. He could see the way the blonde was more uptight these past few days as the time to take action got closer upon them. 

“Hopefully so, but there’s always that chance…” Jim said with a small sigh before it turned into a small rumble in his chest as he buried his head in Leonard’s hair and breathed deeply.

Leonard’s only response was turning his head slightly and capturing Jim’s lips against his own. The kiss was soft, and gentle, but reassuring. Leonard could feel Jim relax slightly after a few moments as he pulled back slightly, smiling softly up at the blonde.

“We’ll be fine, Jim. It’ll be alright.” Leonard reassured as he pulled himself up from the floor and stretched out his hand for Jim to take.

“I sure hope you’re right, Bones.” Jim sighed as he took the others hand and hoisted himself off the floor. The dying fire was left forgotten as they made their way to the bed. 

“I’m always right, kid.” Leonard said with a smirk, accompanied by a small snort from Jim as he pulled the sheets back on the bed, allowing Jim to crawl in first before following in behind and pulling the sheets over them snugly.

“I’m going to ask Connor tomorrow if they’ll help us train, no holds barred. It’ll be the last day we’ll have for training. I think the other vampires are getting worked up by having so many lycans staying on the grounds.” Jim said as he shuffled closer to Leonard’s chest.

“Oh, I bet Connor will love that.” Leonard chuckled as he pulled Jim in close and kissed the top of his head. “But no more talking about that, let’s get some rest.”

“Okay, Bones.” Jim mumbled in Leonard’s chest with a tired sigh, burrowing further into the brunettes chest. Leonard almost joked if Jim could even breathe but managed to stop himself, forgetting that they didn’t even need to technically. Leonard then frowned slightly at Jim’s easy acceptance of his suggestion of sleep and him not even bothering to argue. 

Leonard kissed Jim’s head again and buried himself in the blonde’s soft locks as he ran his finger tips up and down the others back slowly. After a few minutes and several tired murmurs from Jim, Leonard could finally feel the blonde start to relax in his arms. Leonard waited a few more minutes to make sure that Jim was really asleep before he got himself more comfortably situated and allowed himself to fall asleep as well.


	58. Chapter 58

Leonard blinked blearily awake as the strong smell of coffee hit his nose, digging down to his very subconscious, triggering the response to wake up after many years of rising when his coffee pot was done brewing. He sat up slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed and scrubbed his hands roughly over his face before fingering through his sleep mussed hair, trying to wake himself up. 

He felt exhausted and weary down to his bones, his changing multiple times and all the practice fighting they’ve been doing this past week was catching up with him. It was nothing like it was the first couple of times in the forest but it was still tiring and he probably hadn’t been drinking enough blood to keep up with the strain on his body from changing. He’d address that later, but first things first.

Fumbling tiredly for the cup, Leonard finally managed to get his hands on it and bring it to his lips, taking a long sip and sighed contentedly. He didn’t know how Jim always managed to get his coffee perfect, but he wasn’t going to ask as he sat in silence and enjoyed his cup. Leonard glanced around the room to see if he could spot any sign of Jim but the room was dark and quiet, even Jim’s scent on his side of the bed was faint, hinting that he had been up a while.

“Dammit, Jim.” Leonard mumbled into his last swig of coffee before placing it back on the small bedside table. He still wasn’t exactly sure about how much sleep vampires should really be getting but he was sure that Jim probably wasn’t getting enough of it, no matter what he said about not needing as much the older you are.

Leonard shook his head softly and shuffled into the bathroom, making his way over to the sink and splashing water on his face a couple of times and patting his face dry on a small towel. Deciding that his hair looked just right to look purposely mussed, he ran his fingers through it to put a few strands back in place before shuffling back out of the bathroom and to a small closet where what few clothes they had brought were hung and grabbed a fresh outfit. 

Throwing the blue shirt over his head and pulling his pants on quickly, Leonard took a deep breath as he went over to put on his shoes, the clothes still smelled like Jim and he couldn’t help but to grin softly despite their situation. Leonard hated the situation that he had been put in, the situation that he subsequently put Jim and Marco in and now Kearne’s coven and five different lycan packs, all to basically help him. He was even sorry that Lorcan had lost his life, even if he might have deserved it. The guy was still Marcos brother at the end of the day and would probably still be alive if Leonard hadn’t been plopped in the middle of their small coven, bringing a stark change to their way of life.

Yet he didn’t want to think about if it was anyone but Jim who had found him first on that cold, rainy night, even though the memory still wasn’t too pleasant. This could have all been a lot worse if a vampire of less sway and knowledge had found him or if it would have been a vampire at all and Leonard shuddered softly at the thought. If it was anyone but Jim, he definitely wouldn’t be here right now, he was sure.

Leonard shuffled back across the room and opened the door and made his way out into the hallway and followed his nose. The smell of Jim and coffee was still hanging faintly on the air as he continued down the now familiar corridor towards the top of the stairs when a familiar and boisterous laugh filled the air. 

“Aye, laddie. The boys and I would be more than keen to help ye tonight, they’re itchin like they got fleas with pent up energy at the prospect of a good fight but I guess you lot will have to do for now till we get into the thick of it good and proper.” Connor laughed, sending a wink as he slapped Jim roughly on the back, sending the blonde forward slightly due to the force.

“I’m confident we can give you a run for your money, Connor. Hopefully it won’t come to a fight, not if I can help it.” Jim said seriously before he let a small grin creep up on his lips due to Connor’s enthusiasm about the whole thing, patting the lycan on the shoulder roughly. He wished he could be as carefree about an upcoming fight as the lycans seemed to be, but he had too much riding on the outcome to let himself enjoy the thought. Then out of nowhere one of the “somethings” came up behind him and wrapped a strong arm around his waist.

“What are you two troublemakers cooking up now?” Leonard asked as he kissed Jim’s cheek quickly and squeezed his waist tightly, pulling the blonde in close. Jim slung his arm around Leonard’s shoulders and pulled him in and quickly returned the kiss.

“McCoy old boy! How ya holdin’ up?” Connor asked as he patted Leonard’s arm lightly with a large grin.

“You want the truth or you want me to blow smoke up your ass?” Leonard said with a light grunt before a smile crept up along his face as well when Connor barked out a laugh.

“I see your still the sarcastic curmudgeon we all know and love. Good to see you haven’t lost your charm through it all. Don’t worry yourself too much lads, we have more help than what you may think.” Connor said with a small nod and a grin before clapping the two of them on their shoulders. “I’ll go get the boys together and meet ya in the courtyard in a couple o’ hours, yeah?” Connor didn’t wait for a reply before he bounded off down the stairs, waving and blowing mock kisses at any vampires he happened to walk past with a cheeky grin to boot, much to the vampires annoyed disgust.

“Seriously, how in the world did you ever put up with that guy, Bones?” Jim asked again as he shook his head with a small laugh as he watched Connor make his way through the lower level.

“He never used to be this boisterous, he used to be more quiet and reserved, worse than I was..” Leonard said before he chuckled quietly. “Maybe in his travels he tripped and hit his head on the Blarney Stone or something, that’s all I got.”

Jim threw his head back slightly and let out a bark of laughter before pulling himself towards the railing and leaning over it, peering over the side and watching the other vampires milling around below. Leonard smiled softly at the sound of Jim’s laughter, it had been a long time since he had heard that kind of laugh coming from the blonde and he couldn’t help it when his hand slipped around the blondes lower back. Jim leaned into Leonard’s side, fitting almost perfectly, like he was made to be there.

“No one would hold it against you if you don’t show up tonight though, I know shifting has taken it out of you and you’re more tired than you let on. There will be plenty there tonight; Connor and his pack, Kearne, even Marco is going to join in.” Jim said quietly without moving his eyes from the vampires below, yet he could still feel Leonard stiffen slightly beside him.

Leonard was quiet for a few moments, it was scary at how well Jim could read him already but he figured a little of that had to do with his training, but he still couldn’t help but smile just a tiny bit.

“You know me too well.” Leonard said as he kissed Jim’s cheek softly. “Then you also know that you’re also more tired than you let on. I see the way you walk around when you think I’m asleep, you’re dead on your feet, kid.” Leonard smirked to himself at the small joke but Jim seemed to miss it. “You know there’s no way that I’m missing this tonight. I’ll drink extra to make up for it.” A small shudder went through Leonard at the thought of having to double up on more blood.

“Make sure that you do, especially now, we have too much at stake. Everyone has to be on top of their game, we don’t know what’s going to happen with all of this.” Jim said seriously, completely ignoring Leonard’s dead on assessment about himself before his lips turned up into a tiny, sly grin as his hand slipped into Leonard’s and squeezed slightly. “I figured you’d say that, just don’t over do it, okay?”

“Yes mom, I promise. No need to worry, if only you worried about yourself as much as you worry about everyone else.” Leonard said with a small huff that turned into a smirk as he kissed Jim’s cheek softly, pulling the blonde close. Jim gave a mock glare and smacked Leonard’s chest lightly before burrowing his head in the brunettes chest for a moment. 

“I’ll always worry about you, but come on. If you’re coming tonight then I’m going to make sure you eat.” Jim said as he pulled away and tugged on Leonard’s hand gently, meeting an immovable resistance. 

“I’m sure you need to eat every bit as much.” Leonard said accusingly as he lifted his eyebrow slightly and stared at Jim with his arms crossed, making it clear that Jim wasn’t going to worm himself out of this or try to play it down. 

“I have no idea what you mean, Bones.” Jim said in what he hoped was his most innocent tone he could manage as he gave Leonard a broad smile.

“Uh huh, don’t give me that cock and bull story, Jim. This is a two way street, take it or leave it.” Leonard said as his eyes narrowed even more, pursing his lips into a tight line.

“Alright Bones, alright. Quit with the glaring before your face gets stuck that way, I’d hate to have to look at that for all eternity..” Jim said as he threw his hands up in defeat and then laughed as he had to quickly duck out of the way of Leonard’s hand that came up to smack him in the head.

“After you.” Leonard said as he moved his hand out beside Jim and gesturing to the stairs that would lead them down to the room that Wyn had taken him to earlier with the blood. Jim gave a soft sigh as he made his way down the stairs with Leonard fast on his heels.

“I hope they’re ready.” Jim mused quietly after walking in silence down the hallway. 

“Jim you’ve been amazing and those recruits have come a long way in such a short time. It’ll be fine, I promise.” Leonard offered with a quick kiss to Jim’s temple as he pulled Jim close. 

“You think so, Bones?” Jim asked hopefully, still overwhelmingly unsure of himself as a teacher, he was always stuck between pushing them too hard like he was when he first started and not pushing them hard enough to get them ready and he felt it interfered with his teaching. 

“I know so, Jim. Honest.” Leonard replied as he went to open the door and letting Jim go in first. Jim went in only to run into someone else. He turned his head quickly to apologize to whomever he ran into but immediately went rigid once he got a glimpse. 

“How about you watch where you’re going next time, Jimmy.” Kyle sneared as he continued to stand unmoving in the doorway, glaring at Jim through glowing slits. 

“I don’t have time for this Kyle, just get out of the way.” Jim said exasperated as he crossed his arms, he didn’t want to deal with Kyle right now, or ever, but he would if he needed to. 

“Why don’t you make me then, Kirk.” Kyle spat as he sized Jim up, bowing up to the taller blonde, trying to make himself appear tougher. 

“Is all of this necessary? Why don’t w---” Leonard began to say, trying to break the tension between the two vampires before other things started to get broken, if the way Jim was holding himself as rigid as if he had a flagpole running down the back of his shirt was anything to go by. 

“This doesn’t concern you, halfbreed. Keep to y---“ Kyle began to snarl at Leonard but before he could finish his insult, he had a face full of Jim’s fist crashing into his nose. 

Kyle fumbled back a couple steps from the impact as blood started to flow freely from his nose before beginning to heal just as fast. Dabbing his nose and staring at the blood, Kyle's eyes became murderous but before he could act, Jim grabbed his arm and twisted it sharply while knocking his knees out from under him, sending Kyle toppling to the ground. 

“Jim!” Leonard protested rather weakly, even to his own ears. He didn’t want Jim to get into a fight because of him, yet the cocky vampire was just asking for an ass kicking, he was torn but only just. Leonard wasn’t surprised when Jim completely ignored his small cry and he didn’t try very hard to get the blonde to stop either. 

Jim’s knee was in Kyle’s back, holding him down, smashing his face into the floor and smearing the droplets of blood around beneath him while he held Kyle’s arm behind his back and pushed up hard. 

“Let go, jack—“ Kyle began to protest before Jim lifted him slightly off the ground only to bring him off the floor slightly and brought him back down hard to the floor, causing Kyle to grunt loudly. 

“If I hear one more word out of you I will break every bone in your body, do you understand? And if I so even catch you looking at Leonard the wrong way so help me you won’t like what I have in mind for you, do I make myself clear?” Jim growled loudly and he didn’t care who heard, he was sick of putting up with Kyle’s shit and the insult to Leonard just gave him the excuse he had been waiting for to put him in his place.

Kyle looked like he was going to blow Jim off and ignore everything the blonde had just said as his face looked irate at his predicament until Jim leaned down and whispered “Delta Whisky Bravo” into Kyle’s ear. 

Kyle’s eyes suddenly went wide and Leonard could see the hint of fear that flashed over them before the vampire stilled and shook his head solemnly in defeat and going slack underneath Jim. 

“Am I going to have anymore problems from you?” Jim asked while taking his knee out of Kyle’s back so he could stand, feeling more confident at the outcome this time. 

“N-no.” Kyle stuttered quickly, swallowing loudly, still glued to the floor. 

“Good, see that we don’t. Now get out of here.” Jim warned as he got up and walked away from Kyle without so much as a backwards glance. The vampire couldn’t scramble off the floor fast enough, slipping a couple times in the smears of blood before finally getting his footing and stumbled out of the door. 

“Do I even want to ask what that was about?” Leonard asked quizzically as he stared at the door that Kyle had just exited through with an upturned eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude. 

“No, you probably don’t.” Jim smiled humorlessly as he went to grab him and Leonard a couple bags of blood and tossed them towards the table. Leonard caught them easily and laid them on the table while Jim fetched a couple glasses. 

Leonard only kept his eyebrow raised as Jim came over to the table and set the glasses down and began pouring the bright red liquid into the glasses. Jim sat down heavily into his seat and took a long, slow drink as Leonard gingerly sipped on his in silence. 

“It was a training mission gone wrong...” Jim started out suddenly without further prompting from Leonard, which the brunette was thankful that he didn’t have to pry the story out of the kid for once. 

“Kyle was already part of the Elites when I joined, he was their up and coming star until I came along.” Jim grinned slightly at the memory. “In just a couple years I was upstaging him left and right and got my own team before he did and he was pissed to say the least. He begged Draven for weeks that he was ready and to give him his own team and Draven wasn’t sure that he was but he relented after Kyle’s constant hounding.” Jim paused and sipped from his glass, his knee was bouncing up and down while his stomach twisted slightly as he recalling the events.

“Anyway his team was tasked with a small eradication mission, nothing elaborate, just a small den of lycans to get their feet wet. They should have been done in a couple hours but instead of the celebratory call, we got a distress signal instead so I gathered my team and we went to find them.” Jim paused for a moment as he shuddered, taking another long drink off blood, setting the glass gently on the table. 

The clink of the glass on the table snapped Leonard out of his slightly wide eyed stare and took another small sip of his blood. He didn’t know why he was so fascinated by Jim’s stories and how this world worked and what he’d gone through before meeting Leonard, but he enjoyed listening to the blonde tell them even if they were usually always less than pleasant. 

“What we found when we got there was little more than body parts and blood. Delta, Whisky and Bravo were the code names of the three other vampires on Kyle’s team. The lycans had torn those recruits limb from limb for sport and Kyle had witnessed it all, watched as his egotistical mistake cost his team their lives. He was the lone survivor covered head to toe in his teammates blood, he was terrified when we showed up. I was the one that ended up saving his dumb ass and dragging him out of there and back here. I think he projects a lot of his anger and blame for that day on me for not getting there sooner but he knows it was his fault and he owes me for saving his ass. He’s torn.”

“Wow, just imagine being so self absorbed that you go and get three of your teammates killed because you’re trying to compete with someone else. What a jackass.” Leonard growled into his glass as he narrowed his eyes at the thought. He spent almost half his life saving lives, he couldn’t imagine being so callous. Jim snorted briefly into his glass before draining it back in one last gulp.

“Tell me about it. He never did anything like that again and at least had enough regret to pull out of the Elites after his little stunt, but he’s been pretty bitter about it ever since.” Jim said as he scooted his glass to the edge of the table and regarded Leonard with a small smirk. “You know we’re not leaving till you finish that, right?”

“Yes, mother.” Leonard quipped again with a smirk as he shifted his focus on finishing his glass, still trying not to think about it too much. Jim shot him a glare and kicked Leonard gently under the table, earning a quiet snort from the brunette. Leonard finished his glass reluctantly and stood up, taking both their glasses to the tub filled with other dirty glasses and sat them inside.

“Alright, come on, we’ve got to get set up.” Jim said hurriedly as he shot up from the table and made his way out of the room in a rush.

“Whoa, slow down, Jim. What’s the big hurry?” Leonard said as he quickly caught up with the blonde down the hall.

“I’ve got to get everything ready, it has to be perfect for tonight.” Jim said rather cryptically as he continued his way down the hall without giving Leonard a second glance, he was completely focused on tonight and getting everything set up, even going over things that needed to be done out loud.

“Jim, what the hell are you talking about?” Leonard asked after Jim continued to ignore his questions, grabbing the blondes arm and making Jim stop and look at him. Jim tried to half heartedly pull his arm away and not look at Leonard but the brunette was standing fast and not letting go of Jim until he had an answer.

“Kearne is only coming tonight because he wants to make sure his soldiers ready. If he thinks they’re ready then we’ll get everyone ready to leave.” Jim said with a sigh as his shoulders sagged in defeat, still looking anywhere but Leonard’s face. “ If they’re not ready, we go back empty handed.”

“Jim” Leonard said softly, moving his hand up to cup the blondes cheek softly. “Look at me.” Leonard added when Jim’s eyes still wouldn’t connect with his. Leonard held his hand steady and unmoving until Jim finally gave up and cut his eyes over to Leonard’s face, his blue eyes swimming with doubt and uncertainty. 

“Jim, you’ve done amazing with these recruits and they’ve come a long way since that first night. You might not be able to see it but I do. They’re ready.” Leonard said reassuringly as he ran his thumb across Jim’s cheek softly and kissed the blondes forehead gently. Leonard could feel Jim melt into his kiss just briefly before his stoic composure was put back in place.

“Come on Bones, lots to do.” Jim said with a soft smile as he grabbed Leonard’s hand and intertwined their fingers and made their way outside to the courtyard. 

Leonard paused and took in a lung full of evening air, the sun had just dipped below the horizon as the last rays of light drifted lower across the courtyard before disappearing altogether. The lights that surrounded the courtyard flickered on to illuminate around them as the darkness started becoming more pronounced. 

Jim didn’t say anything else directly to Leonard, only mumbling to himself what needed to be done and thankfully Leonard could pick up on most of what Jim was talking about. Leonard wordlessly helped Jim get everything ready, bringing out different weapons from a small shed and lining them up in a row against the back wall, moving things out of the way so they wouldn’t get broken. 

Jim and Leonard were just finishing up getting everything arranged whenever they heard the small castle door off to the side open with a quiet creak. Jim turned his head in time to see his group of recruits coming out into the courtyard, lead by Braeden who escorted them quietly to their line to form ranks, arms folded behind their backs. Jim was pleased that at how far they had come now that he thought about it, he just hoped that it would be enough.

Leonard couldn’t help but notice it looked like Braeden and the others had put on the equivalent of war paint on their faces and around their arms. They flowed mostly in thin lines with some space covered with intricate tribal details with sharp points, Leonard supposed they had some historical significance to them but he didn’t figure they had time for a history lesson as his nose caught another smell.

“Aye lads, so glad you showed up and didn’t chicken out, eh? Although I’m sure there’s still time for that if any of ye are feelin’ yellow?” Connor said in jest with his lycan crew in tow, letting out small laughs as they met the vampires in the middle and lined up themselves.

“I don’t think there’s any need for that, is there recruits?” Jim asked with a small smile as he leaned on his fighting stick, looking at his line of recruits.

“Sir no sir!” The recruits shouted loudly in unison, their voices echoing through the courtyard, causing Jim to beam with a bit of pride. Connor looked startled for a slight second before clearing his throat and again wearing his mock cocky attitude, that he was putting on for fun just for this fight, took over his face once more. A couple lycans whistled at the recruits, another threw a couple insults, all while the vampire recruits stood silently, refusing to give in to the lycans less than classy behavior.

“Tonights first fight will be unarmed combat. Where we're going we most likely won’t be afforded the luxury of being able to have weapons on us.” Jim announced loudly , trying to speak above the rowdy lycans. 

“Sir, if I may?” Braeden asked suddenly after the lycans had quieted down slightly.

“Granted, recruit.” Jim answered as he watched Braeden break rank and come to stand in front of him, reaching into his front pocket and pulling out a small jar of something black, which Jim took for the paint that the recruits had used to decorate themselves. Braeden looked up at Jim with a question in his eyes and Jim nodded once as he looked straight ahead, letting Braeden do whatever he was wanting to do.

Braeden quickly opened the jar and dipped his finger inside and brought it up to Jim’s face. He quickly started drawing and filling a design around Jim’s eye that Leonard thought looked a lot like a star but more intricate. Then Braeden put the last line around Jim’s eye and brought the line down that followed the blondes jaw and ended close to his mouth.

Braeden wiped his finger off quickly and saluted Jim, the rest of the recruits followed Braedens lead and saluted as well from their place in line. Leonard could see Jim’s eyes had formed a slight sheen as he returned the salute to Braeden and the rest of his cadets.

“Thank you, recruits.” Jim said softly, trying to make his voice stronger than he felt at that moment and he knew he had failed miserably. “Back in line.”

The star symbol on Jims face had as many points as he had recruits, all around his eye which represented him as their leader. The long line down his jaw represented the long road that they had come from where they had began to where they are now. They had accepted him as their focal point, their teacher and their leader. 

“Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!” Braeden said with a small smile as he marched back and took his place in line once more. Jim had barely taken notice that Marco and Kearne now joined in next to Leonard as they stood off to the side, watching the exchange. Marco was wearing a proud grin, while Kearne nodded at him while Leonard was none the wiser to the significance of the gesture.

“Kearne! Marco! So glad you could join us this evening. Bones, over to the lycan side please, they look like they could use all the help they can get.” Jim ribbed at the lycans much to their play protesting as the shouts and jeers filled the courtyard. Connor tried to give Leonard an ecstatic high five as he came over to stand in their group, which Leonard adeptly ignored, while another nudged him playfully in welcome to their ranks. Leonard only gave a slight eye roll and crossed his arms and waited silently. 

“Marco, vampire side if you would?” Jim asked and Marco wordlessly fell in line without question at the end of the row of recruits, hands behind his back as well, mimicking the rest of the vampires. 

“I think it’s time for you to change, Connor.” Jim said as he banged his stick on the ground twice, snapping his recruits at attention as they formed ranks with Marco bringing up the rear. 

“You heard him lads, let’s do this.” Connor said with a grin as he gave a knowing look to the other lycans who all grinned and whooped as they spread apart and began to shift. The sound of ripping shirts and pants filled the courtyard just before five large lycans were forming back in line. 

Leonard was the last to change in the very back, away from the rest of the over enthusiastic lycans. He sat on his haunches and breathed out a heavy sigh as he watched Connor and his crew mock fighting each other, nipping and snarling as their excitement began to take over. 

Jim could see Leonard’s eye roll from where he stood and sent the brunette a quick wink, which Leonard responded with as much of a scowl as he could muster for putting him on the lycan team. Jim hid his smile as he walked the line in between the vampires and where the lycans stood waiting. 

“Connor, is your pack ready?” Jim asked the large grey lycan and got a short howl in response. “I’ll take that as a yes. Yanno Connor, I kinda like you as a lycan, you can’t speak.” Jim mused with a small smirk. 

Connor yipped angrily and growled lowly at Jim’s joke. Leonard chuckled airily as he came to take his position closer to the pack, crouching in line only to snap at one of the lycans who bumped into him excitedly. The lycan whined quietly in apology as it gazed into Leonard’s sharp stare and fell back in line quietly with the rest. 

“Braeden?” Jim asked as he faced his recruits with a small smile. He was proud of his recruits and how far they’ve come. Though he was still nervous about seeing them in action and how well they would do, he was still confident. 

“We’re ready, sir!” Braeden yelled as the recruits behind him fanned out slightly to cover more ground. 

“Both sides have been informed to show no mercy. No holding back tonight, anything goes. Although I shouldn’t have to say to keep your teeth and venom to yourselves.” Jim warned as he continued his walk across the imaginary line and came to stand next to Kearne. 

“Everybody ready?” Jim asked one last time, getting a response of yells and howls mixed together. “Let’s go!”

As soon as the words left Jim’s mouth, chaos ensued. The row of vampires gave a yell before taking off in a blur to meet the line of growling lycans head on. A couple of the vampires crashed into separate lycans, sending them both tumbling backwards. 

Jim had sit out this fight because for one it wouldn’t really be a fair fight with him on the field and for two, this way he could watch his recruits and make sure they were up to par. He had to admit to himself that they were looking a lot better than he had hoped and he stood a little straighter as he watched them work. 

Braeden had taken the role of being Jim’s second in command to heart. He trained longer and harder than any other recruit and it showed. No other lycan could even get close to him as he blurred and leaped around the courtyard, using anything and everything to his advantage. 

The rest of the recruits worked like a well oiled machine and the lycans didn’t seem prepared for the vampires level of teamwork and they were dropping like flies. The first lycan got a solid blow to the ribs and let out an ear splitting whine before gathering himself and limping over towards Jim and collapsing.

Jim checked the lycan over just to be sure before leaving him to heal on his own. The lycan let out a small, breathy huff and turned his head away, clearly embarrassed by being the first one out. Turning back to the fight, Jim watched the rest of the pack scrambling slightly, trying to gain the upper hand after severely underestimating the vampires. 

Leonard was handling his own and instead of fighting head on, he took a more defensive approach. He would run and jump over the vampires or skirt around them at the last second, confusing the vampires into fumbling over themselves when he would anticipate their moves. Jim grinned, even if Leonard wasn’t fighting outright, at least Jim was happy that Leonard could keep himself out of trouble. 

Jim almost missed the other takedown as two of his recruits ran and smashed a lycan between them, resulting in a loud yelp and a sickening thud as the limp lycan fell to the ground in a large heap and didn’t move. 

Connor was quick and nimble for a lycan but not for a vampire as he swiped and snapped at the recruits, clearly at a disadvantage over their more streamlined approach. He heard his pack member yelp and quickly turned his head to see the lycan fall to the ground. 

Even outnumbered, Connor bounded over to his fallen pack member, bumping a couple vampires out of the way and off balance as he went, managing to doge their attacks. Connor nudged the lycan gently and got no response, he let out a small whine as he gently dragged the lycan over towards Jim. 

“I got him.” Jim said as he helped move the lycan out of harms way and over to the other fallen lycan. Jim checked him over and found he was indeed still breathing, just knocked out cold. His other pack member whined quietly and came to rest next to him and keep him warm. 

Marco was having a time, he forgot how much fun it was to have a good scrap. Although he knew that the real fight would be a lot more stressful and with everything on the line. He pushed that thought aside and continued dodging swipes and body blows as he took a more Leonard approach and mostly worked on defense or trying to distract the lycans so the others could come in and do the dirty work. 

The other two lycans managed to take themselves out as they ran through the vampires from opposite sides. The vampires jumped out of the way at the last second, allowing the two lycans to crash into each other. Neither lycan saw the other coming as they ran head on into one another with a sickening crack. 

Two vampires pulled the lycans out of the way toward Jim quickly as the rest of them converged on Connor and Leonard. The two lycans teamed up, back to back as they growled and snarled at the advancing vampires. 

Braeden whistled loudly, making the two shake their heads at the sharp sound. The two vampires from the back suddenly leaped up and over the line of vampires in front of them and came crashing down on the smaller target, Connor. 

Connor tried his best to deflect the incoming blow but only managed to throw off one vampire. The second vampire landed a kick square to Connors temple, sending the lycan reeling as a third came up and landed a mock killing blow that sent the grey lycan to the row of already defeated lycans so he could nurse his pride. 

That left Leonard versus Jim’s entire team. He knew he wouldn’t stand a chance but he could at least make it interesting. 

Leonard instead of growling and fighting, simply sat on his haunches and his tongue hanging out of his mouth, panting slightly and wagging his tail. The vampires stopped and looked to Breaden curiously for guidance. Was Leonard just giving up?

As the confusion manifested and the vampires were thrown off their guard, Leonard’s tongue snapped back in his mouth as he let out a throaty growl, leaping quickly from his haunches and bowling over the nearest vampire and sent him tumbling towards the wall. 

The vampires scrambled to reform ranks and get themselves back together but not before Leonard managed another leap and came crashing down on a second vampire, bringing his teeth around the vampires neck in a mock bite. 

The time it took Leonard to claim his second victim, the rest of the vampires had formed ranks again and were advancing on the remaining lycan. Leonard knew he was done for so he didn’t put up much of a fight when Braeden came at him with another vampire in tow. 

Leonard managed to out maneuver the other vampire but in doing so he accidentally set himself up in Braeden’s line of sight and the vampire crashed into Leonard like a linebacker and sent the two rolling across the courtyard. Braeden managed to keep the upper hand as Leonard tried to grapple with which way was up. When the world stopped spinning he realized that Braeden was on top of him aiming his fist at his face. 

“Do you surrender?” Braeden asked cooly as he stared down at Leonard with no hint of fear in his eyes, only a bright blue glow, that looked much like Jims. There was only one thing Leonard could do. He whined quietly as he kicked his legs in the air, lolling his head to the side, tongue out as he pretended to play dead. Braeden let out a small laugh before climbing off the larger lycan and went to celebrate with the team. 

“Bravo, recruits! Well fucking done!” Jim said before he started clapping his hands and running over to congratulate his recruits. He was beyond proud of them tonight if the line of injured lycans was anything to go by. 

“You can stop hamming it up now, Bones.” Jim said with an eye roll as he glanced down at Leonard who was still pretending to play dead. At Jim’s words Leonard snapped out of it and brought himself up with a breathy laugh, Jim couldn’t help but join in. “I’m proud of you too, you did great.”

Jim scratched Leonard’s fur for a moment, earning a low rumble from the brunette. Leonard then nudged Jim away towards his recruits so he could go celebrate their win. Jim grinned before going to congratulate his team who were already loudly proclaiming their win, while Leonard lopped his way over to the fallen lycans to assess the damage. 

Connor had already changed back, being the least hurt out of his pack for the most part as Leonard came and sat close by and watched him check his pack. Leonard yipped sharply at Connor who waved him off impatiently. 

“We took the same classes, McCoy. I know what I’m doing, I’ll let you know if I need your bloody help.” Connor said with more bite to his words than he meant, he was just frustrated at their terrible defeat. Leonard could sense it and let out a small huff but didn’t interfere further. 

Leonard eyes then landed on Kearne. The older vampire had been rather quiet through this whole exchange. Leonard made his way over to Kearne cautiously and sat down next to the coven leader. Leonard didn’t think that Kearne had even noticed him until he suddenly spoke. 

“You must be proud of him. I know I am.” Kearne said with a small smile as he watched Jim and Braeden being lifted up by the rest of the recruits and carried around the courtyard, whooping and hollering their victory. 

“He’s come such a long way, through so much pain and hardship.” Kearne paused for a moment as if reliving a distant memory in his mind, only snapping out of it as a low rumble came out of Leonard’s chest. “Anyway, you take care of him, Leonard. He deserves to be happy and you make him happier than I’ve ever seen. I do hope we all make it through this. I believe the two of you were made for each other.” Kearne spoke softly as he lifted his hand slowly. “May I? I’ve always wanted…”

Leonard chuckled lowly as he moved his head to meet Kearnes hand. The older vampire smiled brightly as he scratched Leonard’s head and behind his ears. Leonard’s leg and tail started to thump lightly in unison as Kearne found a spot just behind Leonard’s ear. 

“Hey now, if you two keep that up, I might get jealous.” Jim joked as he made his way back over to Leonard and Kearne, leaving his still celebrating recruits, with a broad smile on his face. 

Leonard came to sit by Jim who took over the head scratches with a laugh and a smile as Leonard’s tail thumped loudly behind them. 

“Well done, James. I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished.” Kearne started out as he came to stand beside Jim with a warm smile. “I’d be honored for you to take my soldiers along with you, as long as you bring them back in one piece.” Kearne added with a wink. 

“Really? I… thank you, sir. I’ll try my best.” Jim said with a smile, chest puffing out slightly with pride as Leonard nudged his hand happily. 

“You’ve earned it, and then some.” Kearne said as he clapped Jim on the back roughly before lowering his voice. “I have a plane all arranged to take everyone back to the States with you tomorrow evening. I know it seems sudden but the sooner the better. Accalia now has people sniffing about around here looking for the two of you and I’ve done my best to throw them in the wrong direction but it’s only a matter of time now.”

Jim shook his head solemnly, his former good mood suddenly quashed as he swallowed thickly. He knew they would have to leave soon but he wasn’t expecting this soon, he didn’t want to do this but they knew they had to. 

“We’ll be ready. I’ll give them a few more minutes of celebration before breaking the news.” Jim said as he watched his recruits, suddenly they were far too young, far too inexperienced and all together not ready. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have arrangements to make for you before tomorrow. Best of luck, James. You too Leonard.” Kearne said with a small smile as he gave Jim a quick hug and a pat on the head to Leonard. 

“Come on, Bones. We gotta break the news to everyone.” Jim said glumly as he started his way over to his recruits with Leonard right behind.


	59. Chapter 59

“To be honest sir, we’re ready.” Braeden said as he stood up straight, puffing out his chest slightly after Jim gave them the news. The raucous celebration had died down as Jim delivered the news to them with a small grimace, hating to rain on their good time. The rest of the recruits nodded their heads in agreement and support as they huddled around Jim loosely.

“I certainly hope so. I’m very proud of each and every one of you, you’ve all come so far since the first day.” Jim said as his eyes went straight to Cain who had the good graces to at least look slightly abashed at the memory. “But this is serious. Absolutely deadly serious. This is no longer training and this is all going to be very real. Remember what I’ve taught you and always always keep your head on a swivel and keep your cool. Now go report to Marco, he has a few plans to go over with all of you and afterwards get some sleep and feed properly. Dismissed.”

“Sir?” Came a voice from behind Jim’s head and he didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Braeden.

“Yes, Braeden?” Jim finally answered as he waited a few moments for the rest of the recruits to clear out of the area and head to the doors leading up to Marco’s small room that Kearne had set aside just for teaching the recruits.

I just wanted to thank you again, sir. Thank you for everything that you’ve done for us and taking the time to teach us.” Braeden said with a small smile. Despite Jim’s tough teaching approach, he was always fair and he had enjoyed getting to learn from the blonde and getting to learn from the last remaining Elite they had left, even if he did earn a couple small scars in the process.

“You’re welcome.” Jim said with a warm smile and placed a hand on the younger vampires shoulder before his smile faltered slightly. “It’s been a pleasure getting to watch all of you grow, but especially you. I see great potential in you, Braeden, qualities that your dad never had; mainly compassion. You really care about the rest of the recruits and the listen to and respect you. I’m counting on that and on you to bring the rest of them back here alive. Hopefully you guys won’t even be needed with what we have planned but if so, I’m counting on you to lead them if I can’t. Can I count on you, recruit?”

“Sir, yes sir! Absolutely sir. Though to be honest with you, I think they’re more scared of Leonard than of me or even you.” Braeden with a small laugh, the moon catching his eyes, illuminating the mischief in them.

“I don’t blame them. I’m not sure what’s worth, his scowl, or his lycan breath.” Jim said with a laugh as Braeden joined in.

“I heard that you know.” Leonard said with a slight cough, he hadn’t moved from the spot Jim had left him in so he wondered briefly if Jim had forgotten he was there. Probably not though. Breaden had stopped laughing immediately at the low voice, standing up straighter, trying to act like he wasn’t guilty. Jim quieted his laugh down to a slightly amused tone before crossing his arms.

“Oh come on, Bones. You know it’s true.” Jim said as he threw an arm around Leonard as the brunette came closer and stood next to them.

“It most certainly is not, thank you very much.” Leonard said with a scowl as he nudged Jim roughly with his elbow.

“See what I mean?” Jim said as he pointed to Leonard’s face and trying his best to impersonate Leonard’s scowl, much to Breadens amusement.

“Jim…” Leonard growled a warning, causing the blonde to laugh as he kissed Leonard’s temple quickly.

“All bark and no bite, eh Bones?” Jim said with a crooked grin, causing Leonard to roll his eyes and throw his hands up before turning and making his way back to the castle, not even acknowledging Jim.

“Ah, I love it.” Jim said with a wink to Braden. “Now get caught up with the rest of the recruits, you don’t want to miss anything.”

Braeden gave a quick salute before taking off to catch up with the rest of the recruits, disappearing from sight in a blink. Jim sighed softly as the door closed behind Braeden, leaving him alone out in the courtyard with his thoughts. Jim wouldn’t deny that he was nervous, his body was practically radiating with the stress of the upcoming fight. It was different than all the other missions that he had been on, this time he had others he cared deeply for, actually loved that were going to be in harms way and that changed everything from how he would handle himself to how he thought and his strategies. 

Jim had gone up and down the plan that Connor had proposed from every angle he could imagine from worst to best case scenario and after giving it some thought, he figured that it might just work, if the lycans were dumb enough to fall for it and in that case, they actually had a chance.

Marco was going over the plan with the recruits upstairs and what Jim wanted from Braeden and the rest of them, which wasn’t much, unless everything went to shit, which was a real possibility. There was only one person he hadn’t really talked about the plan with and there was no more getting around it or any time left, they had to get their stories straight.

With another sigh, Jim took off out of the courtyard and followed Leonard’s scent back to their bedroom. Opening the door and stepping inside, Jim could already smell the warm water mixed with an oceany scented soap that clung to their air. Following the smell, Jim made his way into the bathroom to find Leonard sitting on the edge of the whirlpool tub and watching it fill up with water with what seemed to be a thousand yard stare.

“Bones? You okay?” Jim asked, concern seeping into his voice as he came to sit behind Leonard on the edge of the tub and rest his head on the brunettes shoulder, kissing Leonard’s neck softly.

Leonard leaned back into Jim slightly, nodding briefly but was otherwise quiet, further adding to Jim’s worry but the blonde didn’t pry, he figured that Leonard would talk as soon as he was ready.

Once the tub was ready, Leonard stood up out of Jim’s grasp and began to take off his clothes. Jim followed Leonard’s example and began shedding his clothes as well, gathering them up and placing them in a laundry bag outside of the door. When Jim turned around, Leonard was already getting into the jacuzzi and getting himself settled against the back, learning his head on top of the lip.

“Bones…” Jim prodded gently as he climbed into the jacuzzi and made his way to Leonard’s lap and sat lightly on the brunettes thighs and rested his hands on Leonard’s chest, rubbing his thumbs in circles as he continued to look concerned. Leonard gave a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, he knew Jim wasn’t going to leave it alone.

“Is this all worth it?” Leonard asked quietly as he moved his arms up lazily, wrapping them around Jim’s middle and pulled him close.

“Is all what?” Jim asked as he adjusted his legs and cocked his head slightly as he continued to look at Leonard, wondering what was suddenly eating on him.

“All this, just to stop this crazy lady from getting ahold of me.” Leonard said as he ran his hands up and down Jim’s back lazily.

“Absolutely not.” Jim growled lowly, eyes flashing a brilliant blue for a brief moment before fading. “She’s not just some crazy lady, Bones. She’s a pretty powerful pack leader by the sound of it. One that’s stuck her neck out just a bit too far and gotten a bit too much attention in her pursuit. This is beyond you and me now, this affects everyone, lycans included. This is what we do Bones, we fight. Hopefully some good can come of this.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Leonard sighed as he gazed up at Jim. He never liked for others to do things for him or go out of their way, and now here was a undetermined number of vampire and lycans who were willing to do just that with him at the center of it no matter how he looked at it.

“You can not like it all you want Bones, but I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you.” Jim said as he planted a soft kiss on Leonard’s lips.

“That’s what worries me.” Leonard mumbled as he smiled sadly on Jim’s lips.

“Besides, with what we have planned, hopefully we won’t have to bring anyone else in it but you, me, Marco and Connor and a couple of his pack. So let me do all the planning and worrying and you just remember what you’ve learned and keep yourself out of trouble.” Jim said as he kissed along the brunettes jaw, choosing to ignore Leonard’s last statement.

“Shouldn’t I be the one telling you that?” Leonard barked out a small laugh at Jim’s words as he poked Jim’s side, causing the blonde to let out an airy laugh and put on a brilliant smile.

“I still say you’re a little out of your element, old man. It’s up to me to make sure this goes right, I have the most experience.” Jim joked as he kissed down Leonard’s neck, earning a small groan from the brunette.

“I won’t deny that. I just wish there was some other way, it just seems to real now that we’re leaving tomorrow.” Leonard breathed out, gasping quietly as Jim’s fangs nipped softly on the side of his neck, briefly making him forget what exactly he was worried about.

“I know you do. I do too if we’re being honest, but there isn’t. Don’t worry about it and leave it to me.” Jim said with a small, tired smile, causing Leonard to frown slightly and bring his hand up and cupping Jim’s cheek gently, running his thumb across the lower point of the star that was still around Jim’s eye, leaving a trail of droplets down the blondes face.

“That’s half the problem, you’ve done too much worrying. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been sleeping even less than normal, pouring over your old war tactics tomes and being on your ipad doing research after you think I’ve gone to sleep.” Leonard said accusingly as he leveled a look at Jim who looked a tad sheepish at being caught.

“I know, Bones. You know I don’t…” Jim said out quickly, trying to explain himself but was quickly cut off with a finger firmly planted on his lips.

“Yes you do, Jim. Even if you’re supernatural, you’re not a machine, you can’t keep pushing yourself without a break. I know you say you want to look out for me and everyone else during the fight because that’s what you do, it’s what you’re good at. Well this is me taking care of you, whether you like it or not, this is what I’m good at.” Leonard said as he raised an eyebrow, daring Jim to argue with him.

“But Bones, I have so much to go over still. We leave in just a few short hours and…” Jim began to complain and started to feel the stress seep back into him as he thought about everything he needed to still do and take care of before they left.

“But nothing.” Leonard said as he leaned up and kissed Jim on the lips with a small smile as he sat up slightly in the jacuzzi, turning Jim around gently on his lap. “You took care of me the first night I shifted, now let me take care of you.”

Jim turned his head slightly and looked like he wanted to protest at the thought of taking a break but Leonard squeezed his shoulders tightly and instead of words, Jim let out a low groan at the pressure. His muscles protested at first after being so tense for what was probably weeks now but Leonard didn’t stop and kept squeezing and kneading Jim’s back and shoulders.

Leonard could feel the stress bleeding out of Jim’s frame as his muscles started to relax, causing the blonde to start hunching over slowly, almost falling face first in the water if Leonard hadn’t caught him and pulled him back. Leonard chuckled softly as he moved Jim gently to the bench beside him and propped the blonde up, his arms on the side of the tub and continued.

Leonard ran his hands firmly up the blondes back and along the erector muscles next to his spine and around his shoulder blades up and around the tops of his shoulders, earning another low groan from deep in Jim’s chest, causing Leonard to chuckle softly as he replaced his hands with his lips as he kissed up the blondes back slowly. 

Leonard wasn’t exactly sure when Jim had fallen asleep but after a few minutes of alternating massage and kisses, the brunette had noticed Jim’s groans had gone quiet. Leonard smiled softly to himself as he peered around to check and see if Jim had indeed fallen asleep. Leonard debated with himself, he could sit here in the tub and relax while Jim slept, but who knew how long that would be, or he could get out and go do something else.

Leonard finished washing up quietly, dunking his head in the water and soaping up all while Jim slept deeply, not even budging at Leonard’s occasional splashes. Once Leonard was done he debated with himself whether to leave Jim sitting in the tub or try to move Jim to the bed. Leonard decided he should probably leave Jim where he sat, even with his strength he figured trying to lift Jim out of the jacuzzi and not wake him up at the same time probably wouldn’t end well.

Moving as quietly as he could to the edge of the tub, Leonard pushed a button on the control panel that he guessed would keep the water warm, it was the thought that counted he figured since Jim wouldn’t tell the difference and turned the jets on before he pulled himself out of the jacuzzi and grabbed himself a towel from a small rack and rubbed his hair then dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist as he ventured out of the bathroom and over to get a clean change of clothes.

After putting on a black shirt and a dark pair of jeans he grabbed Jim’s black boots, thankfully they were both the same size and he laced them up. Running his fingers through his hair so it wasn’t sticking up everywhere, Leonard made his way out of their bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn’t really have any place in particular in mind to head to so he decided to head to the library to do some more reading, at least there it would be quiet and most likely deserted.

Leonard made his way slowly down the hallway, peeking into randomly open doors to see what was in them, nothing too exciting, they all looked the same to him. If it wasn’t a room for guests, then it looked like a storage room for all kinds of different antiques. He figured as immortals, there were plenty of old things they had accumulated over the centuries. Leonard was only pulled out of his thoughts when he heard familiar yet hushed voices drifting down the hallway. 

“So he’s agreed then?”

“Quite reluctantly, but yes.”

“So where do we go from here?”

“I have a few ideas for them that we could discuss.”

“We need their input as well, we just can’t volunteer them.”

“It’s what’s best for everyone involved.”

“No, I won’t agree, not without their consent.”

Leonard followed his ears as he made his way silently down the hall towards the source of the quiet arguing. The closer he got the more he knew who the voices belonged to. 

“So who’s getting volunteered for what?” Leonard asked as he pushed open the slightly ajar door, standing in the doorway as he looked from Connor to Kearne and finally to Marco.

“Leonard! We thought you were upstairs with James.” Marco said as he made his way over to Leonard and ushered him inside the room and made sure the door was firmly closed this time.

“Good to see ya, McCoy.” Connor said in greeting as he waved his hand once in the air with a grin. Kearne gave a silent nod of acknowledgement. 

“Well I was… till I wasn’t.” Leonard said rather dumbly, speaking before his brain caught up with his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest, setting his eyes in a light glare. “Jim kinda conked out on me so I left him to get some sleep while I got some air.”

“That boy pushes himself too hard, I’ve told him time and time again....” Marco mused with a small sigh, shaking his head as he made his way back across the room with Leonard following him slowly. 

“Well now we can at least get somewhere instead of arguing in circles.” Kearne said sharply as he turned to Leonard with his hands behind his back. “We have a few details to go over, did James mention anything?”

“Uh, no. I think he fell asleep before he could.” Leonard said as he took a seat next to Marco and eyed everyone in the room. 

“Well James and I discussed Connor’s plan. While half cocked and all dangerous, it’s one of the better ones we’ve come up with. James has, albeit reluctantly, agreed to the plan as long as you’re willing to give him the blood.” Marco said as he eyed Leonard’s reaction. 

“Of course I will, I already offered didn’t I?” Leonard said with a slightly raised eyebrow. He didn’t know why they had to ask again, especially Marco who knew he’d do anything to keep Jim as safe as possible during this mission. 

“We just want to make sure you understand what you’re getting yourself into, Leonard. This won’t be easy.” Kearne said quietly as he pressed his hands together. 

“What exactly am I getting into then?” Leonard said as he raised his eyebrow completely and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back into the chair.

“Well first of all, it’s just going to be you three going inside, along with me and a couple of me mates for looks of course.” Connor said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet. 

“What do you mean, us three?” Leonard asked as he looked towards Marco with a knowing look. 

“If you think I would allow you and James to go into that place without me, you are sadly mistaken.” Marco said with a slight grin that faded away quickly, his features going dark and menacing. “I owe that woman a death sentence.”

Right. Leonard had almost forgotten that Marco had lost Lorcan at the hands of Accalia and her pack, what with everything that had been going on these past couple of weeks he was surprised he remembered his name. Leonard felt terrible for forgetting and gave Marco a small nod of acceptance, it wasn’t like he could argue the older vampire out of it anyway. 

“Besides all of that, there just isn’t anyway to sneak more blokes in. We have a small group on the inside that will get us in and where we need to go but other than that, we can’t blow our cover and get any other vampires within sniffing distance.” Connor added in as he leaned over a crude map and motioned for Leonard to come over. 

Leonard got up and made his way over to the desk that was illuminated by a small lamp and gazed down at the outline of what he assumed was the building that they were going to. 

“This here is Accalia’s cozy castle.” Connor said as he drew a circle with his finger around the outside of the castle, then pointing to each room as he named them. “This here is the main quarters where everyone hangs out. Here is where everyone sleeps, here’s the mess hall, and waayyy back in the back here is where I assume she will take you, if everything goes right, it’s where they try the prisoners.”

“That’s where we want to be? Why?” Leonard asked with a raised eyebrow, it didn’t seem like being deep inside a castle would be the best place for this plan to unfold. 

“Like most castles, this one has her secrets, but let me worry about that. We’re going to post vampires and lycans here, here, here and here, just in case.” Connor added as he pointed to what looked like random places on the map, but Leonard knew there had to be more to it but rather than ask he just nodded and continued to take in the information. “We’re hoping by posting lycans with your vampires that they won’t be scented as easily from patrols or if worst comes to worst.”

Leonard saw Kearne nod curtly but didn’t protest. Leonard could just imagine the struggle that Kearne was going through and had been going through this whole time. He wasn’t exactly sure how he could even begin to thank the older vampire for everything he’s done for them, he’d have to ask Jim later, but for now he needed to pay attention. 

“Some of my pack have traveled to the states to mock join Accalia’s cause and are getting things set up inside as we speak. If she takes you lot to trial, that’s where it’ll have to go down, it’ll be easier there. Members of my pack will give the signal and bar the door, no one in or out from that way and the groups from the outside here and here will rush in via those secrets I told you about for backup. She won’t know what hit her.” Connor said excitedly as he pounded his fist lightly on the table. 

“So, you really don’t think she’ll sense a trap as smart as she is? And that your pack on the inside is going to have this all set up in time, under everyone's noses? Also this all relies on if she takes us to this trial room, out of every other room in this god forsaken castle? Who’s to say she’ll even take the time for that? Not just kill Jim and Marco on the spot and take me wherever?” Leonard said skeptically as he picked apart the plan, crossing his arms as he stared down at the castle map, suddenly not liking this plan one bit. 

“Boy, you sure are one hell of a pessimist aren’t ye, laddie. Yesh.” Connor said with a small smile as he elbowed Leonard to lighten up a bit but it seemed to only make Leonard’s scowl deepen. He didn’t like the sound of this plan, the odds definitely weren’t in their favor and he still didn’t like the idea of putting Marco or Jim in danger alongside him. 

“It’ll work Bones, it has to. No use picking it apart now because no plan is perfect, not even mine.” Jim said with a bright smile as he made his way into the room and coming to stand next to Leonard, looking a lot better and more clear eyed than he had previously before he had gotten some sleep. 

“I know, Jim, but…” Leonard started to protest, lifting a hand in the air that was quickly caught by Jim before reaching its full height. 

“No buts, this will work and we’re going with you. I’d like to see you try and stop us.” Jim said quietly yet sternly as he kissed Leonard’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Leonard still didn’t like it as he sighed loudly, making his stance clear but he knew he wasn’t going to win, there was no time to think something else up, this was all they had. 

“I don’t imagine she would think we would be brave enough to attack her on her own turf, not like this. Being arrogant will be her downfall.” Marco mused out loud, trying to help calm Leonard’s worry and his own for that matter. 

“The only reason why she’s gotten this far is that lycans are an easy sell and hardwired to follow a leader, even if they really don’t want to. They’re all about as dumb as…” Jim began with a small laugh as he clapped Leonard’s shoulder roughly, only to be cut off quickly. 

“Choose your next words carefully lad, or they may be your last..” Connor glared at Jim, with no real malice behind them as he suddenly winked at Jim with a playful grin. 

“I mean all of them besides you Connor, of course.” Jim said with a sly grin as he winked back at Connor. 

“If you two are done making googly eyes at each other, can we finish this?” Leonard said with a small exasperated sigh as Jim squeezed his shoulder gently. Leonard wanted nothing more than to just get this god awful plan started so it could be over and done with one way or another at this point. 

“Leonard is right. We have precious little time to get everything together and get some rest before the next evening falls. I suggest we all depart and begin preparations.” Kearne said as he brought his hands behind his back, glancing around the room. 

“Right.” Jim said as he cleared his throat as a more serious demeanor came over him. “Marco, gather the recruits and make sure they’re ready, I’ll be down to brief them shortly.”

“I’ll accompany you, Marco.” Kearne said as he made his way across the room to Marco’s side. Marco bowed shallowly at Jim before taking his leave with Kearne close behind. 

“The mates and I are going on a short hunt to prepare, we’ll meet you at sundown, yeah?” Connor said as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and clapped Leonard on the shoulder as he too took his leave. 

“Come on, Bones. We need to make sure our stuff is in order.” Jim said as he moved his hand down Leonards arm, taking the brunettes hand into his.

“What stuff?” Leonard asked curiously, he wasn’t sure what Jim was talking about or what they were supposed to be getting ready. 

“Your blood, Bones.” Jim said quietly as he tugged on the brunettes hand. “Plus we both need to make sure we’re both well fed.”

“Right.” Leonard said quickly, allowing Jim to lead him out of the room, he had already forgotten about his promise amidst everything else going on. 

Leonard didn’t say anything or ask anymore questions while they walked through the halls, staring at the back of Jim’s head of blonde hair. He felt numb, the blood in his veins was quickly turning to ice with each step he took. 

As much as he wanted to get this over with, another part of him wanted to run for the hills and never look back, but he couldn’t. More was riding on this now than just his neck, or Jims, or Marcos. Their whole future was riding on the outcome of this fight. He just prayed they all lived long enough to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sta.sh/017c5v8hl4ck - another lovey and adorable drawing from our amazing and talented Trick! *_*


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew, folks! We're getting closer! Although I'm not ashamed to admit/warn that these next couple of chapters are basically filler of them preparing, to give me enough time to write this ending the way I want it and the way I believe it deserves(god I hope). It's been a long journey and I hope you guys stick around for the ending! Enjoy todays chapter :)

Jim opened the door to their room quietly and let Leonard in first and shut the door behind them quietly. Making his way over to the small fridge, Jim opened it and pulled out a couple bags of blood from a newly restocked fridge, ripping them open and pouring the liquid into the small glasses that were on top of the fridge.

“Bottoms up, Bones.” Jim said with a small smile as he brought the glass over to Leonard, handing it to him with a small shake of his hand.

“Ugh, I feel like I’ve had more blood in the past couple days...” Leonard growled quietly as he stared at the glass in his hands.

“I know you hate it, Bones but you need it.” Jim said quietly as he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge, swirling his glass in his hands.

“I know, JIm. I just…” Leonard started out but ended with a sigh as he plopped down on the bed next to Jim and leaned into the blonde’s shoulder heavily. 

“I know, Bones. Well get through this.” Jim said as he began to drink his glass, leaning into Leonard just as much. Leonard drank his glass as quickly as he dared, offering up no more complaints for both their sakes, they were stressed out enough. Once they were both done with their glasses Jim dug around in his pocket and pulled out two small vials and held them in his hands towards Leonard.

“Just whenever you’re ready.” Jim said as Leonard took the two vials into his hands, rolling them around gently, making them clink together.

“Do you have a needle?” Leonard asked as he finished his glass, trying his hardest to pretend that it was a nice glass of bourbon.

“Oh, uh, no. I didn’t think about it actually, sorry.” Jim said as he leaned over to grab the dirty glasses, looking slightly embarrassed that he would have forgotten something so simple.

“You’ve had a lot on your mind, Jim. I’ll make do.” Leonard said as he kissed Jim’s cheek softly, lifting himself off the bed at the same time and followed Jim into the bathroom. Jim took one sink and began rinsing the glasses as Leonard stood over another, taking the small glass vials and unscrewing the lids and setting them both on the counter.

Leonard willed his fangs to come down, running his tongue over their tips as he leaned over the sink and bit down on his wrist, causing his blood to drip into the sink. He quickly grabbed the vials and filled them carefully, replacing the lid on each one and setting them down gently back on the counter.

That’s when Leonard sensed eyes watching him. Jim was frozen, eyes dark and staring at Leonard’s wrist, sink on full blast with a glass still in his hand and overflowing with water. Leonard smirked softly as he lifted his wrist out towards Jim, his blood running down his arm slowly as his puncture marks healed themselves.

“Uh, no, no thanks.” Jim said as he cleared his throat quickly. If Jim did, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself and they just didn’t have the time for that now, as much as he wanted to, they had too much to do.

“Suit yourself.” Leonard said as his smirked widened into a grin, sticking his arm in the sink and rinsed off the blood down the drain. Jim whined softly as Leonard washed away the last traces of blood and grabbed a towel to dry himself and wipe off the vials. Leonard smirked and tossed Jim the towel who used them to dry off the glasses and took them out of the bathroom and set them back on the small fridge.

“You sure about this?” Leonard asked once more as he followed Jim out of the bathroom and handed him the vials once his hands were empty.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be sure about it, even when we’re in the thick of it.” Jim said softly as he took the vials and tucked each on in a different part of each of his shoes, hiding them in case one was discovered or lost.

“I know what you mean.” Leonard agreed as he caught Jims waist as the blonde stood back up, and pulled him in close. Leonard leaned in and captured Jims lips in a soft kiss, the blonde returned the kiss immediately, leaning further into the kiss and nipping Leonard’s lip roughly. 

Leonard growled lowly as he pushed JIm backwards and against the wall roughly, Jim whined lowly as Leonard’s growl ripped right through him, causing him to shudder. Closing his eyes, concentrating on Leonard’s lips that were now marking their way down Jim’s neck. The blonde moved his hand up and ran it through Leonard’s hair, tugging roughly, eliciting another sharp growl from Leonard’s chest.

“-ones” Jim whined brokenly as he leaned his head against the wall heavily and rolled his hips against Leonards. Jim could feel Leonard smirk on his neck as the brunette snaked a hand underneath the blondes shirt, running a thumb just under the hem and across his stomach.

“James? Are you in there?” A quiet knock followed by Marco’s voice filtered through the door and cut through the haze of arousal surrounding the duo. Jim sighed softly and Leonard grumbled as he peppered Jim’s jaw with kisses before pulling himself upright and adjusting himself. Jim pulled himself away from the wall and scrubbed his face in frustration as he made his way to the door. Of course Marco knew they were in there and no doubt he had heard them in the room or else Marco probably would have walked right in without knocking.

“Yes, Marco?” Jim said rather tightly as he opened the door and leaned against the edge, trying not to show how disheveled he was but he knew there was no sense in hiding it, especially when Leonard came over, trying to fix his hair that was still stuck up all over the place.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but the recruits and I were waiting and I came to see what the hold up was and well…” Marco said with a slight smirk and crossed his arms knowingly as he leveled a look at Jim.

“Ah, right, yes.” Jim cleared his throat. “Shall we?” Marco moved out of the way and Jim quickly moved out and into the hall, leaving Leonard surprised at Jim’s abruptness before following close behind, leaving Marco to bring up the rear.

They made their way quickly back down the hallway and back up to the small classroom that Kearne had set aside for Marco to teach in. Jim entered first, followed by Marco, Leonard brought up the rear and stayed in the back out of the way next to Marco.

“Jim.” Braeden greeted Jim first with a warm smile as he moved over slightly, allowing Jim to wedge himself in the circle of recruits who were studying the map that Connor had drawn up for them.

“Did Marco go over the plan with you guys?” Jim asked as he looked at his recruits and then gazed down at the map.

“A little, sir. Before he went to get you.” Braeden answered as he and the rest of the recruits gazed down at the map with Jim as he nodded.

“Braeden, I’m putting you in charge, were posting groups in these spots.” Jim said as he tapped all the places on the map. This is it guys, what you’ve been training for and I only hope that none of you will have to use what you’ve learned but we don’t always get what we want. I’m proud of all of you and how far you’ve come and I’m sure you won’t let me down.”

“Thank you, sir. We’re ready, we won’t let you down.” Braeden said as the rest of the recruits muttered their agreeance and nodded.

“Alright then, I’ll leave you to Marco to go over the more finer details. Make sure you’ve got everything ready to go and try to get some rest. We leave as soon as night falls.” Jim said as he clapped the closest recruits on the back and turned to nod at Marco who came over and took Jim’s place in the group, already starting to go over the plan more before Jim nodded at Leonard who fell in line behind the blonde.

Leonard didn’t ask where they were going next, he just followed Jim as they made their way back down the hallway stopping in front of the familiar doors of Kearne’s office, Jim knocked quietly and they waited a few seconds.

“Come in, James.” Kearne could be heard saying through the door and Jim opened the door quickly and let Leonard through the door first before Jim came in and closed the door behind him.

“The recruits are finishing up with their briefing, what else needs to be finished, sir?” Jim asked as he came in slightly further into the room with his hands behind his back and Leonard coming to stand beside him with his arms loosely across his chest.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sir, James?” Kearne said with a small laugh and a small smile to match.

“Sorry, old habits and all.” Jim replied with an equally small smile as he waited for further instructions.

“Currently some of my men are prepping the plane. I’ve given them instruction but you might want to go oversee the loading and make sure you’ll have everything you’ll need before take off. I’ll be down shortly to assist once I finish getting these affairs in order before we leave.” Kearne said as he gestured to the pile of paperwork that Jim had no doubt was a lot of official documents that Kearne was having to work on and sign off on before sending them officially into the council and jumping through a lot of red tape to make this altercation happen.

“Uh, we…?” Jim asked as he raised his brow slightly, forcing himself to leave off the ‘sir’ that was playing on the tip of his tongue as he regarded Kearne whos grin was becoming wider by the second.

“My dear boy, you really didn’t think I’d be letting you go off and having all the fun did you? Besides, as robust as your skills are as a soldier and a fighter you lack the finer tact of negotiations so it only makes sense to take along a seasoned diplomat, no?” Kearne said as he folded his hands on top of his desk and sent Jim a wink.

“Absolutely.” Jim said with a broad smile and a nod. “We’ll see you down at the hangar.” Kearne gave Jim a nod of dismissal and went back to his paperwork as the blonde ushered Leonard and himself out of the room, setting off at a quick pace towards the rear of the castle.

“What was that about? And there’s a hangar at this place? What the hell, Jim?” Leonard asked quickly and quietly as he followed quickly on Jim’s heels as they made their way down different hallways that Leonard had never seen before.

“Before the Great War happened, Kearne was something of a tactical genius. He never really liked the whole fighting aspect so he left that up to his brother Kane, he was the brains behind all the operations, so having him coming along will help us tremendously by keeping everyone outside together and coordinated. He’ll also be a big help in case something goes wrong and we have to make up plans on the fly, which let’s be honest is more likely to happen than not.” Jim said quietly as he continued to lead Leonard down a long hallway.

“As for the hangar, Kearne likes to keep it hidden but yes, he has a few planes here. It starts to look rather suspicious if large groups of immortals try to get passed security with no passports. A few can usually be ushered through, like us, with no one batting an eye but when you’re trying to move quite a few of us at a time, people are going to find it odd. Discretion is best when it comes to something as big as this anyway.” Jim added in as they continued to walk down the long hallway, no other sounds but their quiet footfalls that echoed through the open space. Leonard’s shoulder was almost brushing up against Jim’s, despite how wide the hallway was.

Jim opened the door at the end of the hall and motioned for Leonard to proceed first, Leonard rolled his eyes at the gesture but made his way into the room anyway. Leonards eyes immediately went wide, letting out a low whistle as he stared at the vast hangar before him. There were several different planes, some large and some small, even a couple helicopters and a line of very expensive looking cars that Leonard couldn’t even begin to guess their worth.

“Kearne likes his toys.” Jim said with a small laugh in answer to Leonards wide eyes, placing his arm across the brunettes shoulder, pulling him out of his stare.

“Apparently.” Leonard answered in awe, continuing to glance around as he allowed Jim to escort him through the hangar and stopping at a medium sized plane that had a few vampires milling around.

Jim continued to usher Leonard around the milling vampire workers and to the side of the plane, up a small set of stairs and into the plane itself. Leonard let out another low whistle as they made their way inside, the interior was nicer than most homes he had lived in over the years.

“Careful, Bones or I might think you’re impressed.’ Jim said with a small grin as he watched Leonard whipping his head in all directions, trying to take in everything at once.

“Very funny.” Leonard said as he scowled lightly at Jims words but didn’t take his eyes away from the rest of the plane. “This thing must cost a fortune.” Leonard added absently as the traced a finger across a thick, stark white granite countertop.

“Oh, it does. When you live for a few millennia, it's easy to accumulate a small fortune. Kearne has more money than he knows what to do with, his tactical mind is useful on and off the battlefield.” Jim said with a small laugh. “Well, get comfortable I’m going to go check the flight manifest and make sure we have everything, this shouldn’t take long.”

Leonard nodded, watching Jim leave the plane silently, bounding down the steps and over to one of the vampires near the plane, taking the clipboard from his hands. Leonard resumed his curiosity as he made his way through the plane, opening doors and cabinets, taking it all in. 

Leonard was so impressed with everything in the plane that he almost forgot about his aviophobia for a few moments; almost. The feeling came crashing back as he finished looking around and had nothing else to occupy his mind. The private plane was smaller than a commercial airliner, much smaller. Leonard’s head swam for a brief moment as the small plane suddenly seemed even smaller as it started to close in on him, he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head softly.

“Come on, get it together.” Leonard mumbled to himself as he gripped the back of one of the plane seats tightly. Logically he knew there was nothing to be afraid of, especially now with being an immortal hybrid but he didn’t exactly want to test the limits of his healing capabilities by going down in a fiery hunk of metal and crashing to the earth below.

It took him a few minutes but he was eventually able to talk himself down as he thought about at least he would still have Jim with him and the flight before hadn’t been too terrible all things considered and not having any humans aboard this flight would help even more. Leonard’s grip on the seat in front of him finally loosened as he took a deep shuddering breath, watching as his finger indentations worked themselves out.

Leonard then went further up in a plane and turned on a small TV that was hanging in front by the cockpit door, using it as a distraction to fill the silence that was suddenly deafening. Leonard could hear either Jim or another vampire underneath the plane banging around and moving things and he tried his best to focus his attention on the TV in front of him that he had turned to the news for lack of anything else to watch.

Jim was true to his word and it didn’t take him long before he was back with an armful of items. Leonard started at the sound of the plane door flying open, he had been so focused on the TV and drowning everything else out that he didn’t even hear the blonde coming up the stairs. Leonard hopped up out of the chair and made his way back to Jim who looked like he was trying to carry half of the armory with him at once.

“Here, Bones.” Jim said with a small grunt as he maneuvered a large cooler in his hands and offered it to Leonard with a nod of his head. “Put these in the fridge over there.” 

Leonard took the cooler and turned around to find the small fridge as Jim made his way to the back of the plan and Leonard could hear the blonde loudly placing everything in his arms down somewhere as he opened the fridge and began transferring the bags of blood from the cooler to the small fridge.

“Thanks, Bones. I think we’re all set, or as set as we’re going to be for this.” Jim said as he came back to the front of the plane to stand by Leonard, still looking around and taking mental stock of the plane. “I’ll go tell Kearne we’re ready and rally everyone up and head out.”

“Need any help this time?” Leonard asked as he folded his arms and leaned back against the granite counter, thinking about Jim and his oversized bundle he had brought with him last trip.

Nah, I think it’s best if you stay here, Bones. If your scent when I came back in here and your fingerprints in that head rest are anything to go by, I don’t think I’d be able get you back on here. Don’t think I didn’t notice.” Jim said as he raised an eyebrow at Leonard, almost expecting the brunette to argue but Leonard only scowled lightly and grumbled to himself about stupid vampires and their inhuman sense of smell.

“You’ll do great, Bones.” Jim said as he placed his hands on Leonard’s shoulders and kissed the brunettes lips softly before pulling away with a small smile and a slight twinkle in his eye. Leonard only nodded as he leaned over and rested his forehead against Jims for a brief moment before the blonde patted his shoulders and took his exit from the plane once more.

Leonard sighed loudly as soon as Jim was out of hearing range and plopped down on a plane seat, closing his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying to relieve the pressure. It wasn’t a headache, he figured that vampires didn’t get headaches but it was more to relieve the stress that was vibrating through his body. 

At first he thought having the mind of a vampire, being able to think and categorize multiple thoughts at once would be helpful, especially if he could ever get to the point of being able to work in medicine again, but right now it betrayed him as all his thoughts and worries came over him in a tidal wave and bombarded him all at once.

“I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears, how you holding up Leonard?” Came Marco’s quiet voice as he placed a hand on the brunettes shoulder, causing Leonard to jump slightly. 

“Shit, Marco.” Leonard said with a quiet sigh. He needed to get himself together, this is twice now that he’s been caught off guard, he needed to calm down. “I guess now that I’m actually sitting here on the plane, it’s all feeling so real.”

“I agree.” Marco said with a low chuckle as he sat down in a chair opposite of Leonard so he could look at the brunette properly. “I’ve been waiting for this day ever since Lor… for a while now.” Marco started to say, stopping only briefly as a brief look of pain glazed across his features but quickly corrected himself before replacing his pained look with a small smile. “You’ve come a long way and have learned a lot, James and I are very proud of you, you’ve even managed to win Kearne’s favor and that’s not easily managed, especially given his history with your family.”

“Yeah, but…” Leonard started to argue but he didn’t exactly know what he was arguing against so he trailed off, leaving all the doubts and insecurities that were racing through his mind unspoken, but Marco could read him loud and clear.

“We’ve got a good team, James has done well with the recruits and dare I say that the lycans have come in handy with getting us inside and coming up with a plan. We all just need to keep our cool and we’ll get through this.” Marco said warmly as he patted Leonard’s leg gently.

“Me? Lose my cool? Unheard of.” Leonard snorted softly as he leaned his head back on the chair and let out a breathy laugh, his former stormy demeanor lifted slightly as Marco let out a quiet laugh himself.

As their laughter slowly died, it was then that they heard the noise of quiet conversation and footfalls on the stairs leading up to the plane door. The door opened with a quiet click and Leonard and Marco watched as Jim came in the cabin with his trademark smile, followed by Kearne who slipped towards the back quietly. Jim began ushering the recruits and the lycans to different areas of the plane. Marco quickly got up and helped Jim with directing the recruits. Leonard thought it best not to get in the way and stayed in his seat and turned his attention to the tv as the few seats around him began to fill up.

“You ready for this, McCoy?” Connor asked with a large grin as he took a seat next to Leonard and nudged the brunette gently with his shoulder.

“I guess you could say that. I’m just ready for this shit to be over with.” Leonard groused quietly with a small sigh, rubbing his face briefly.

“Aye, we’re not exactly looking forward to it either, as much as it may seem like it.” Connor said seriously, all but whispering to Leonard who had to lean closer to hear him properly. “This is going to be like nothing any of us have been through before, save your boy over there.” Connor nodded back in Jims direction who was helping Braeden lay out their map that Connor had drawn up for them.

“That’s one thing that worries me.” Leonard said just as quiet as he looked around the cabin quickly.

“I wouldn’t be too worried, McCoy. We’re going to have more help once we get where we’re going. I don’t know if Jim’s told ya but Layla and her pack should be meeting us there as well, not to mention all the help we have on the inside and a lot of them have more experience.” Connor added as he gave Leonard a reassuring smile and patted the brunettes leg before his attention turned elsewhere.

“Marco! There ye are! I’ve been looking for ya everywhere!” Connor announced as he hopped up out of the chair and went and slung his arm around Marcos shoulder, pulling the older vampire in closer. Leonard could swear that he saw Marco pleading at him with his eyes to save him and the brunette couldn’t help but chuckle as the two walked back down the aisle with Connor who looked to be asking him some sort of question.

“Hey Bones, how you holding up?” Jim said quietly from behind Leonard, taking the seat next to the brunette and buckling up. Leonard only grunted quietly in response as he followed Jims lead and buckled himself up as well. “That well, huh?” Jim added with a small grin. 

“I’m just just beside myself with joy.” Leonard said with a grunt as he leaned his head back against the seat, barely noticing out of the corner of his eye that everyone else aboard was slowly beginning to take their seats and buckling in, preparing for take off.

“I think everyone is.” Jim said with a small laugh as he leaned against Leonard and snaked his hand around the brunettes and squeezed softly. Leonard sighed quietly as he squeezed Jim’s hand back and swallowed quietly as he heard the plane door open once more and two vampires he didn’t recognize walked down the aisle and into the cockpit and shut the door behind them.

“It’s all going to be okay, Bones.” Jim said quietly as he kissed Leonard’s cheek softly. Leonard pursed his lips tightly and nodded outwardly to reassure Jim but on the inside he couldn’t help but think how many times he had heard that before as the plane engines fired up beside them.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Man guys, we are inching ever closer! This chapter is another one of those short, filler chapters to help give me time to finish writing the ending! And did I get into the thick of it today! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it ;)
> 
> For now, enjoy the flight back and a little reunion! Stay tuned next week when things really start to get serious!

“Yeah, when we get there, we’ll be just a few miles away from where we need to be. We should be meeting up with Layla, I think I forgot to tell you about that? Anyway we spoke while you were asleep the other morning and we’ll be meeting at the landing strip and going over the plan a little more before heading out to finish this.” Jim rambled on without any prompting from Leonard, he was trying to help distract him from the preflight checks and trying to keep the brunette focused on his voice as they began to jog down the runway.

Leonard had his eyes closed tight and swallowed loudly as soon as the engines had fired up. He understood what Jim was doing and he appreciated it, even though it probably looked like he couldn’t care less with his eyes squeezed shut. Leonard grasped Jims hand tighter and squeezed like his life depended on it, Jim didn’t protest in the slightest or even flinch.

This take off was was a lot easier on Leonard than the previous flight, with the plane being smaller it wasn’t quite as loud and the take off was a lot smoother and it helped that no one on board smelled like a midnight snack. Soon enough they were speeding down the runway and launching up into the air and leveling out quickly.

“You can rest if you want or come back here, we’re going over some finer details about the plan and making sure everyone knows what’s going on. It’s up to you.” Jim said quietly as he unbuckled his seatbelt and kissed Leonard on the temple softly, causing the brunettes eyes to open slowly. Leonard only nodded but Jim wasn’t sure to what the brunette was nodding to but he didn’t ask.

All the others aboard followed Jim’s lead and unbuckled their seatbelts and went back to whatever they were doing before. Jim made his way to the back of the plane where they had set up the map. Once Leonard was sure his legs were going to work, he too got out of his seat and followed Jim to the back. He wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know all the details of this plan but he definitely didn’t want to sit alone for the rest of the flight either.

The majority of the flight was relatively quiet. Most of the occupants on board took turns going to the back and going over the plan, while others cleaned weapons and made sure that everything was in working order. Others took the time to feed and to even get a quick nap in if they weren’t too wound up. 

Connor even managed to annoy Marco thoroughly as he followed the older vampire around the plane, asking him questions and joking around, Leonard wondered when Marco would snap as the older vampire kept passing by, looking increasingly annoyed each time. Connor never seemed to notice that Marco had developed a slight eye twitch. 

Leonard listened quietly to Jim as he explained the plan several times to different groups, for one so he wouldn’t forget it and for two it helped take his mind off the fact that they were flying across a giant body of water in an even tinier tin can and if the plane suddenly had a malfunction; he shuddered at that final thought. He stood up quickly and cleared his throat, making his way to the fridge and got himself and Jim a glass of blood. He didn’t particularly want it but he figured it would make Jim happy to see him drinking it.

“Thanks, Bones. How you holding up?” Jim asked as he took the offered glass from Leonard with a smile and dismissed the remaining vampires and lycans from the table. He leaned back against the table with a small sigh as he drank his glass slowly.

“Fair to middlin’.” Leonard said, taking a sip of his glass, not even thinking twice at what he just said as he stared down at the map.

“English Bones.” Jim said with a grin and a small snort as he too took a sip from his glass.

“That was English, asshole.” Leonard retorted with a scowl as Jim laughed louder, sitting down his glass and placing it on the table as he wrapped his arms around Leonard’s waist and pulling the scowling brunette closer.

“I love you, even when your true southern charm shines through.” Jim chuckled and kissed Leonard softly on the lips. Leonard let out a small huff through his nose to let Jim know he wasn’t forgiving him quite so easy but melted into the kiss nonetheless for a few moments, letting his mind wander away from their current predicament and focus on nothing but who was in front of him.

The kiss was brief since there were lots of eyes on board. Jim parted first and peppered Leonards jaw with kisses before pulling apart slowly, resting his forehead against the brunettes.

“I love you too, even though you’re an ass.” Leonard said with a small smirk, kissing Jims forehead softly before resting his forehead against the blondes for a brief moment.

“Can’t deny that one.” Jim said with a wink as he ushered the last group over to the table. Leonard leaned against the wall behind Jim, trying not to look out any windows. Leonard stared intently at the map, getting lost in his thoughts about everything as Jims voice drowned slowly to a soft buzz. He must have lost track of time because one minute Jim was talking and the next the blonde was waving a hand in from of Leonards face.

“You in there, Bones?” Jim smiled as Leonard blinked owlishly at him, tilting his head slightly.

“I uh…” Leonard cleared his throat and took a swig of his blood to hide his slight embarrassment of being completely zoned out.

“It’s almost time to land, didn’t you hear the announcement?” Jim smiled as he took Leonards glass and sat it down on the table. “Come on.”

Jim took Leonards hand and led him out of the room and back down the aisle and back to their seats. They buckled themselves up and Jim retook Leonards hand and squeezed it tightly as the brunette closed his eyes tight once more. The landing was a smooth one and Leonard let out a loud sigh of relief, finally back on terra firma. 

“I think that was the longest flight in history.” Leonard groused as he fumbled with his seatbelt, wanting nothing more than to get out of the tiny plane.

“Oh come on, Bones! You did great! You’ll be a plane flying professional in no time.” Jim said with a small smirk as he took off his seatbelt and helped Leonard with his, watching the brunette shoot out of his seat.

“Don’t hold your breath, kid.” Leonard growled as he passed over Jim and made his way down the aisle. Jim couldn’t help but laugh as he followed Leonard down the aisle and towards the door. Jims smile slowly faded as he opened the door and gazed out at the runway, barely illuminated by the slowly rising morning sun. He could see the familiar faces of Blaez and Layla as they stood off to the side of the runway, raising their hands in greeting.

Jim was happy to see his sister, but he couldn’t get his face to show it other than a small forced smile. The weight of the situation came crashing down on him once more as reality set in as he set foot back on the ground and Leonard allowing him to take the lead.

They made their way across the small runway with their group of lycans and vampires bringing up the rear, leaving enough space between them to give Jim and Leonard time to greet the pair. Jim brought his sister into a hug, his smile broadening as he squeezed her tightly. Leonard smiled softly as he greeted Blaez with a firm handshake.

“Good to see you two again.” Blaez said with a genuine smile as he shook Leonards hand. 

“I trust you had a good flight?” Layla asked with a small laugh when Jim finally let her go, moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

“Mine was great, although I’m sure Bones here would have an entirely different opinion.” Jim said with a smirk as he glanced over at Leonard with a wink.

“Jim.” Leonard said sternly as he rolled his eyes slightly.

“Bones?” Layla asked quietly about the nickname as she raised an eyebrow in question.

“Long story, it’s a new nickname I’ve given him, he loves it really.” Jim added with a laugh, not really wanting to dive into the story of Leonard punching a lycan in the face in mixed company for those who weren’t there to witness it first hand.

“He looks thrilled.” Blaez said with a grin as he slapped Leonards shoulder roughly.

“Don’t we have business to discuss?” Leonard said gruffly as he crossed his arms with a scowl.

“Yes, we do. We have much to discuss, let’s get you all out of the coming sun.” Layla said almost at once as she made a move to lead them quickly away.

Layla motioned for Jim and Leonard to follow who fell in behind with Blaez bringing up the rear. Jim waved to the rest of the lycans and vampires and they hurried quietly behind them with Marco and Kearne leading the way. Layla led them to a group of SUVs and motioned them all to load up. Jim helped get his recruits settled and Connor helped his pack and were loaded up in no time.

Layla, Blaez, Jim, Leonard, Marco, Connor and Kearne all climbed into the lead vehicle with Blaez at the wheel. Members of Layla and Blaezs’ pack sat in the drivers seat of the other SUVs as everyone piled inside and got situated. 

“So, how have you been Layla? It’s been a while since last we spoke.” Kearne asked before Jim could as Blaez started the SUV and pulled away slowly from the airstrip and onto the main road. 

“We’ve been quite well actually. We’ve recruited a few more packs since last we spoke. We’ve run into very little resistance here actually and what little there was, was easily taken care of.” Layla said cryptically as she gazed out the window, keeping watch on their surroundings. The grin that creeped up across Blaezs’ face gave everyone their answer to any questions they might have had about that. 

“How many have you recruited?” Jim asked as he leaned ever so slightly into Leonard and nudged him gently, the brunettes leg was bouncing up and down with nervous energy. Leonard let out a breath through his nose and straightened out his legs and maneuvered himself further into Jims side. 

“Roughly thirty. It isn’t many, I know, but hopefully combined with your crew and the ones we already have inside, we’ll have enough to cover everything.” Layla said as she looked in the rearview mirror, making sure everyone was still behind them and they weren’t being followed. 

“I’d say that’s pretty impressive given the time and circumstances.” Marco said as he too stared out the window, taking in the scenery of the forest and mountains that were zipping by. The rest of the car ride was quiet but it wasn’t uncomfortable, each of them going over different things in their head. 

Jim wanted to ask Layla how she’s been, really been, during all of this, but he figured that should wait for a more private time, hopefully he’d get the chance before everything went to shit or worse. 

Leonard tried not to think of the worst case scenario, he really did, but he was failing miserably. His thoughts flitting from Jim to Marco and how’d they’d cope if something happened to any one of them and he didn’t like anything he came up with. Or if somehow Accalia and her crew got ahold of him and what that would entail. He just wanted for all of this to be over with already before the stress of it all made him explode. He didn’t even notice his leg start to bounce again. 

Marco’s mind was laser focused on one thing, his revenge. It kept his thoughts from drifting to alternative scenarios, much like the ones going through Leonard’s head right now. He clung to it like a lifeline, letting it fuel him and distract him. If he thought about anything else, there was no way he’d be able to keep it together. 

Connor for once was calm and collected and happy to remain quiet in the back. Stepping off that plane was like flipping a switch for him. It was game time and there was no more room for mucking about, not now. He was confident in his pack and in their crew and was clinging to a optimistic scenario however extremely unlikely it may be. 

Kearne was also optimistic, he had to be. They had too much to lose if things went badly. There would be no coming back from this he knew, so he had to cling to the thought that they could do this, that they would win. Their very existence and their very species depending on the outcome. 

It didn’t take very long before Blaez started to slow down and flipped on his signal and took the SUV off road and down a narrow path, much like Jim’s pathway to his own hideout. The tiny path was a fairly short one as they made their way to what looked to be a small abandoned house. 

The drivers parked the SUVS in a row behind the house, away from view of the road. Everyone started piling out, gathering their supplies and equipment quickly, especially the vampires, trying their best to get out of the sun as quickly as possible to minimize exposure. 

Layla and Blaez quickly rounded everyone up and led the way inside. Several lycans were milling about, still getting things prepared as Layla opened a large door and entered the main room. The lycans stopped what they were doing and bowed respectfully once she fully entered the room. Leonard couldn’t help but notice most of the lycans were giving him curious glances as his scent wafted through the room. 

Layla led them to a large open room that looked like a library with the bookshelves lining the walls. In the center of the room was a large table that Layla motioned for everyone to gather round. Everyone stood around the table the best they could, Leonard acted like he wanted to stay back but Jim grabbed his hand and pulled him up against the table. Leonard huffed softly and Jim only gave him a half smirk in return, just fast enough for Leonard to see it before the blondes face became serious once more.

The table had a larger, roughly drawn map that Blaez had tried to draw Accalias castle layout on, save a few minor details from what he could remember. 

“Kearne has told me most of the plan and we tried to label and coordinate our maps accordingly, please feel free to make any changes that need be.” Layla said as he sat down a pencil on the table to see if anyone wanted to make corrections.

“We thought about having groups in these areas here.” Jim said as he grabbed the pencil since no one else made a move and began to point out a couple of the groups positions on the map that were off. Connor even pointed out a couple layout mistakes that were easily corrected, if they were doing this, it might as well be as correct as possible, it could mean the difference between a win or a lose.

“These positions look good but I would change this group a little more to the east, here. Also this group needs to move a bit north.” Layla said as she took the pencil from Jim and made the slight corrections. “Accalia has patrols that run close by these points, we don’t want them to smell us.” Layla then took the pencil and made a dotted line trail that showed the rough trail that Accalias patrols made.

“Do we know the times that these patrols run?” Marco asked as he watched Layla draw out the different routes.

“Unfortunately no. They’re completely random. Some nights they might run over the same path multiple times, other nights they don’t use them at all, or some nights they use all of them. We haven’t been able to figure out any sort of pattern.” Layla scowled lightly, she didn’t like not being able to figure things out, she liked things having an order to them.

“It’s alright, I think this will work out fine.” Jim added quickly when he saw the scowl setting in Laylas features. “As long as we know potential routes we can still plan accordingly.”

“When are we doing this?” Braeden asked abruptly as he studied the map, only cutting his eyes up for a brief moment to glance at Jim and then to Layla before returning his gaze to the map.

“Tonight, at nightfall.” Layla said nonchalantly as she met Jims gaze as if asking for approval. Jim nodded once in acknowledgement yet offered no argument. Leonards head snapped up from the table as he looked around the table, no one looked surprised or opposed to the statement. Leonard swallowed softly, all their sacrifices. everything they had been working for, everything that they had tried so hard to figure out would be settled tonight one way or another and Leonard wasn’t exactly sure how to feel.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, guys! We're finally here! The beginning of the end as it were. So bittersweet, yeah? We will still have a few chapters to go before the actual ending though. 
> 
> Buckle up! Everything our boys have been striving for is right in front of them. All they have to do is survive a castle full of lycans, easy peasy right?

Leonard didn’t have much time to process in the hustle and bustle that began to take place as soon as everyone realized just how precious little time they had to get everything ready and Leonard figured it was for the best that he didn’t have much time to think about all the ways that everything could go wrong in an instant. 

Jim and Marco helped to get the recruits ready, going over and over everything again and again, making sure they were all ready and they wouldn’t lose their heads in the middle of this. Leonard helped Braeden get some basic armor put together and helped to get the recruits and Connors pack fitted.

Layla and Blaez spent their time going over the map and the new plan with all of their new pack members, making sure everyone knew where to be and exactly what they would be doing, they couldn’t afford any mistakes this late in the game. 

Kearne stayed back, watching in silence as he took it all in, nhe wasn’t too keen on getting in the middle of the mayhem as he gave Jim a passing look of understanding before gazing back out into the crowd. 

Most of the lycans gave Leonard a wide berth, not that it bothered him in the slightest, it’s just none of the new members of Layla and Blaezs’ pack knew what to make of him or how to act around him exactly so they chose to just ignore him for the most park and that suited Leonard just fine. 

It didn’t take long as the hours ticked by that Jim and Layla made sure that everyone had fed and everyone was up to par before they started splitting them up into smallish groups of five to six members each. Small enough to hide easy but enough they could take on a rogue patrol if they absolutely needed to, although their first order was to mock surrender. 

Jim set up at least two of his recruits to Laylas three or four lycans, making sure to hide the scent of vampire the best that they could. Layla had made sure to appoint at least one of her senior pack members to each group so they had at least one member that had been through a real fight and lived to tell the tale. 

Leonard was surprised at how easy this all seemed to be going. No one complained, no one argued, no one fought with Jim or Layla in their decisions, everyone just did as they were told. 

“If only we could all get along like this in the first place, this whole shit show would be unnecessary.” Leonard grumbled under his breath as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Agreed, dear boy.” Kearne said just as soft as he patted Leonards shoulder briefly before clasping his hands behind his back, finally moving to mingle with the crowd, only to whisper something in Jims ear, who nodded at him. Kearne took his leave and walked briskly out of the room but not before giving Leonard a small smile and a wink. 

“Are you ready, Bones?” Jim asked as he finally broke himself away from pre planning, letting Marco take over for a bit so he could check on Leonard. “Are you hungry? Do you need to feed? When’s the last time you slept? Yesterday? Or was—“

“Jim, I’m fine. I’m not tired and I’m not hungry. You have bigger things to worry about than just me.” Leonard said grumpily as he placed a finger over Jims mouth, making the blonde cease his excited rambling. 

“Actually, I don’t.” Jim said seriously as he gazed into Leonards eyes and took the brunettes hand into his own, squeezing gently.

“Really, Jim. I’m okay. I’m more worried about you.” Leonard said more softly this time and gave Jim a small smile before kissing the blonde on the forehead. 

“Nonsense, Bones.” Jim said with a small smirk and kissed Leonard on the cheek, earning a soft scowl from the brunette. “I think we’re about as ready as were ever going to be for this.”

“What time is it even?” Leonard said as he looked around for some sort of clock in the room. He found it odd that neither vampires nor lycans had many, if any clocks around, but then on the other hand, he didn’t. When you’re immortal, time doesn’t have much meaning he figured other than if it’s day or night in the vampires case. 

“We’ve got about three more hours of daylight which will give us enough time to see that everyone has fed that needs to and start to make our way out of here and to our specific locations. We’re going to have to get there on foot, we don’t want anymore noise than absolutely necessary and we don’t need anything to give us away before we even get there.” Jim said quietly as he leaned against Leonards side. 

The next hour seemed to go by in a literal blink for Leonard, everything was beginning to run together as time ticked down, leading up to this final end all be all. The groups spent the time feeding and getting to know one another, who they were going to be hiding with and possibly fighting beside and seeing who was good at what and making their own small strategies. Jim went from group to group and helped them figure out what would be best for them.

“You ready, Bones?” Jim asked as he came to stand next to Leonard with a ghost of a smile on his face, trying his best to not let his tidal wave of emotions spill out. Leonard blinked up at him dumbly for a moment, lifting himself out of his thoughts he nodded his head and swallowed quietly. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Jim said as he placed his hands on Leonard’s shoulders and squeezed gently, allowing his small smile to creep up a little further on his lips. Leonard wanted to believe him, he really did but there was no telling what price they would have to pay tonight. Nothing earned is ever truly free. 

“Alright everyone! Attention!” Blaezs’ commanding voice boomed suddenly throughout the room, immediately bringing a hush amongst the crowd. “Stay with your group and get lined up. We’ll be passing out your weapons and armor then making our way to our positions shortly.”

Jim kissed Leonard quickly on the lips and strode off to help get the groups in order and pass out weapons. Blaez took position at the front of the room, helping to keep the groups organized and moving once they got their weapons and armor. The weapons varied from the individuals fighting style but they all had one thing in common; no guns. 

Silver tipped or forged weapons and stealth were all they could afford tonight. They couldn’t tip any lycan outside off that they were surrounded or any on the inside that they were out there. 

Leonard stood back out of the way and watched everything unfold. Glancing from lycan to vampire, they all looked rather excited. To his disbelief, none of them looked afraid, none of them looked like they were having second thoughts which was a small mercy on his conscience. 

“Come on, Bones. It’s time.” Jim said as he came to stand in front of Leonard, holding out his hand. Leonard stared at Jims hand, eyebrows knitting together for a brief moment before he took Jims hand and squeezed gently. 

Jim took Leonards hand and kissed it softly as he led the brunette to their group, waiting off to the side which consisted of them, Marco, Connor and a couple more from his pack. 

“Are ya ready for this, lads?” Connor asked as he glanced at everyone in the group. “Stick to what we discussed and we’ll be jus’ fine. We’ll finish preparations when we get closer, but for now, let’s do this.”

“Good luck to ye Layla, Blaez.” Connor added as their group passed the couple. Jim gave Layla a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before giving Blaez a hearty handshake and a nod. 

“What preparations?” Leonard asked Jim once they were moving again and Connor and his lycans were a short distance away. Marco brought up the rear, giving them their space to talk. 

“The uh, ones where they rough us up a bit and inject me with silver.” Jim said rather quietly as they followed Connor out of the room, leaving everyone else behind. Jim caught Braedens eyes as he was trying to look anywhere but Leonards face, the kids features were sad as he watched Jims group leave. Jim gave him a quick wink and brought his fist to his chest. Braeden copied the move solemnly with a small smile as they disappeared around a corner. 

“Are you sure you’re fine with that?” Leonard asked rather skeptically, he couldn’t see how this would turn out in their favor. Jim was going to be the only one who really knew what they were doing and having him vulnerable in any way still didn’t settle very well with him. 

“I have to be. It wouldn’t be realistic if they didn’t. There’s no way I’d go willingly and Accalia knows it.” Jim said with a small sigh, he didn’t like it but he knew it had to be done. Leonard only nodded, there wasn’t anything more to say. No more arguments, no more planning, this was it. 

The large double doors opened to the outside, it was still light outside but the sun had began its descent and with everyone having recently fed, they didn’t have to worry. The group stepped outside and began to walk around the building and disappeared into the woods, moving silently through the trees. 

“It’s only a couple o’ miles from here. We got pretty lucky as far as that goes.” Connor said quietly as they moved through the trees, head on a swivel as he watched their surroundings and answered Leonards unasked question about how far they had to trudge in this damp, god awful forest. 

No one else spoke as they all followed Connor and his carefully selected few that would bring the trio inside. No one else needed to speak, everything that needed to be said had been said many times over, everything about the plan had already been gone over in minute detail. The silence hung over them in a thick cloud, the only thing piercing the silence was an occasional snapping of a twig or a rustle of a leaf in the distance, making the uneasiness grow. 

The group reached their spot right as the sun dipped low in the horizon, casting a fiery hue in the air. Connor rounded everyone up in a small circle as a couple lycans began digging in their rucksacks that they had brought with them. 

“Alrigh’ Jim, McCoy, Marco, come line up if you would.” Connor said as he reached out a hand and took a carefully wrapped item out of his pack mates hand. “These are the handcuffs, they aren’t pure silver mind, only enough to make your wrists a little irritated, to keep up appearances and all. It’ll hurt us more than it’ll hurt you and we’ll keep your hands in front of ye just in case.”

Jim was the first to hold out his arms, followed by Marco, and finally Leonard. Connor carefully placed the handcuffs on everyone's wrists giving each one a slightly sympathetic look as he locked them in place and made sure they were snug. The handcuffs gave Jims wrists almost instantly turned red, followed by a warm, tingly feeling but nothing more. He could handle it. 

“Jimbo.” Connor said warily as he dug into the bag and pulled out a small syringe full of silver and held it in his hand, showing the blonde it’s contents. “Are ye sure, lad?” 

“I’m sure.” Jim said with a sharp intake of breath, standing a bit straighter, jangling his handcuffs slightly. Connor nodded and prepped the syringe and began moving toward Jim slowly. 

“No, wait. Bones, Please?” Jim said suddenly, eyes darting to Leonard as Connor got closer to Jims neck with the syringe. Connor immediately dropped his hand and looked to Leonard for an answer. 

“Alright, Jim.” Leonard said with a nod as he took the offered syringe from Connors hand. He rolled it in his hand gently, tapping in the middle although he was sure any of this was hardly necessary, it made him feel better at least and hopefully Jim. 

Leonard took it slow and eased the needle to Jims arm, he figured the arm would be better than going for the neck like Connor had. Leonard eased the needle into Jims skin, and to Jims credit he didn’t even flinch away or make any sound. Leonard slowly depressed the plunger and murmured encouragement into Jims ear until all the silver was gone. 

Taking the needle out slowly, he rubbed the spot that he pricked out of habit. Jim breathed in sharply and leaned his head slightly, stretching out his neck as he burn of the silver made its way through his system, grimacing slightly with his eyes shut tight, fighting a silent internal battle. Leonard leaned into Jim, offering the blonde his support by means of his shoulder, which the blonde gratefully took and leaned on.

“I’m good.” Jim said after a few moments with a final shake of his head and tried to stand tall. Leonard could see it already affecting Jim. The blonde was a shade paler and Leonard could swear that sweat was already starting to accumulate on Jims forehead but then again, it could just be the light from the fading sun. Either way, Leonard didn’t like it.

“Alright you two, now the fun part.” Connor said slowly as he then dug out a knife out of the rucksack and held it gingerly in his hands. Leonard eyed the weapon as the hilt glinted in the remaining light, he had almost forgotten about this part.

“I’m sorry lads, it’s gotta look legit.” Connor added with a small frown at the looks on both Jim and Leonards faces. Jim just nodded and took a step forward. “I’m really sorry mate, I’ll make this quick.”

Before Jim could ready himself, Connor leaned back slightly and clenched his fist and landed a quick blow straight to Jims nose, the crunch resonated through the trees and everyone in the group flinched.

“Son of a bitch! You’ve got an arm...” Jim breathed out raggedly with a slight whine as he reeled back from the blow, Leonard moved behind him and kept him upright on his wobbly legs. The blood flowed freely down Jims nose and mouth, the silver running through his system made him very slow to heal, which worked in their favor he supposed.

The blood dribbled down Jims chin and onto his shirt, the blonde shook his head slightly to help move and smear the blood more, making the his face and clothes look more gruesome. 

Connor moved quickly once Jim gathered his bearings and got to work on ripping random spots on Jims pants and shirt, making small knife marks on Jims arms, causing more blood to flow down. To finish it off, Connor grabbed handfuls of dirt, grass and leaves and smeared it all over Jims front and back and in his hair. By the time they were done, Jim looked like he had been through a few rough rounds, it looked just right to anyone who didn’t know any different.

Leonard flinched slightly as he watched. He knew that Jim was trying to put on a brave face and was trying not to let on just how much the silver was affecting him, but he remembered how long it took the blonde to recover from his last encounter with the lycans, at least this time he wasn’t beaten within an inch of his existence.

“Alright McCoy, it’s your turn. I don’t think we need to be quite as violent with you, yeah?” Connor said as Leonard leveled him a look that told the lycan he’d better be careful and Connor was all too happy to oblige. Connor started ripping Leonards clothes in the same fashion as he had done Jims, taking care to make the rips and tears look different. Another lycan took care of Marco, roughing him up a bit with dirt and tears but didn’t bother cutting him.

Connor took care when he took the knife and made cuts across Leonards skin along the rips that he had made in his clothes and on random parts of his arms and even made a small cut along Leonards cheek. The brunette only winced once and then only growled lowly at each successful cut. Leonards cuts healed up almost immediately but the blood that seeped into his clothes and flowed down his cheek remained. Connor dirtied his clothes in the same fashion they had done Jims.

The other lycans looked over the trio and fixed random spots, messing up Leonards and Marcos hair and other things to make it seem like they had put up quite a fight. Once satisfied, they hid the rucksacks and the lycans stood just behind the trio and began holding on to them, waiting for the go ahead.

“Well this is it lads, whatever happens in there, just know its all for show and keep your heads on, yeah?” Connor added as he checked their restraints and made sure that they weren’t too tight and nodded to his lycans to begin walking them. Jim swayed slightly on his feet as he started to walk but got better at it as they went. Leonard stayed close, offering Jim his shoulder and arm to lean on. Jim took it gratefully and leaned heavily on Leonard with a small grunt. They moved through the forest at a steady pace, one that was slow enough that Jim didn’t have to struggle to keep up, there was no need to wear him out already. 

Soon the moon was fully up and darkness wrapped around the forest, it was eerily quiet and Leonard was thankful whenever Connor held up a hand silently to halt them.

“Alright lads, it’s just up ahead, time to put on your game faces.” Connor said quietly as he dared before motioning them through the treeline. The grip on Leonard tightened and became much rougher as the lycan behind him pushed him through the trees with a sneer, causing him to stumble slightly at the sudden change of treatment. 

Jim didn’t fair as well as Leonard to the rough handling as he tripped over his lethargic feet and fell to the ground. Thankfully with his arms chained in front of him he was able to avoid a complete faceplant but groaned all the same. 

Leonard moved to help Jim stand but he was grabbed roughly from behind by the lycan holding onto him. The lycan holding Jim gave him hardly any time to recover as he yanked the blonde off the ground and shoved again roughly to get walking. Marco remained impassive, not letting any emotion whatsoever reach his face as he moved silently forward. Leonard wished he could be that stoic about the situation but he had other plans.

“You guys don’t have to be such jackasses yanno, we ain’t givin’ you no trouble.” Leonard groused, not bothering to keep his voice down. The lycans didn’t acknowledge Leonards outburst as they shove the three onward. 

Jim managed to keep his footing as a low growl escaped Leonards chest, he knew that they had to make this real but that didn’t mean he had to like it and he guessed that it would make a better show, so he wasn’t about to hold his anger back.

Almost as soon as they had all stumbled out of the tree line they were all greeted with red dots dancing across their chests. The lycans halted, pulling back on Leonard and Jims shirts abruptly, almost causing the blonde to fall again but Leonard managed to catch him before he was roughly yanked away once more. Leonard let another growl rumble in his chest in warning but the lycans seemed to pay him no mind. 

“Don’t fucking move!” A loud voice yelled down at them from atop the wall. “State your business, outsider.”

“We come to speak with Accalia. We brought her a little gift.” Connor announced with his hands up as he took one small step towards the castle wall and nodded his head back at Leonard and Jim. 

A spotlight came on suddenly and shown down on them, illuminating the group and the surrounding area. Jim and Marco hissed lowly and made to hide themselves behind the closest lycan before the light was shut off again. 

“UV filter.” Jim groaned lowly as he answered Leonards confusion that was written on his face. 

“Don’t fucking move or we open fire. We’ll send a group to you immediately.” The voice once again rang out before everything went silent once more. The red dots continued to hold steady in the center of their chests. 

Nobody in the group moved as they listened to the large castle wall doors opening and a group of ten heavily armed lycans stepped out from the safety of the castle. 

“Hello, Connor. I trust your trip went well, yeah?” A female lycan said so quietly that even Leonard had a hard time hearing her. 

“Aye Tasha, as well as can be.” Connor answered and Tasha nodded while pretending to roughly handle the lycan and motioned for her group to check the rest of them. The lycans eyed Leonard warily and they could tell they were curious about his scent as they sized him up as they patted everyone down quickly and gave them the once over.

“Preparations inside went well, everyone is ready.” Tasha added in as she stood behind Connor after getting the go ahead from her group that the rest of them were clean. 

The group was roughly handled for show, the guns never leaving their backs. Now that there were more lycans, there was more space in between him and Jim and Leonard didn’t like it one bit but there was nothing he could do about it. The new lycans were holding him much tighter and rougher than Connors pack had as they forced him to keep moving. 

Leonard kept a close eye on Jim, now without the shadows from the trees it was easier to see out in the bright moonlight. The blondes face was covered in sweat, grass and dirt from when he first fell, his cuts and nose were still trickling blood, not too bad but Jim looked like hell. Leonard caught Jims attention and raised an eyebrow in question, the blonde just gave him a small half, bloody smile and a nod to let Leonard know not to worry.

“Is this really necessary? Let us go you bastards!” Leonard growled loudly as he tugged hard against the lycan that was handling him but not quite enough to break the grip. Leonard was silenced with the butt of a gun upside his head, letting out a grunt. The sound was a lot worse than the actual blow but it was enough to give him a small cut and a brief sympathetic look from the lycan who hit him before his face fell unreadable once more.

“They’re clean, let us in.” Tasha ordered loudly and the door swung open to grant them entrance. Tasha entered followed by Connor and then by the rest of the group. They stopped just inside the door as it swung closed with a loud bang, watching as two lycan guards locked it securely behind them.

“Out of the pot and into the fire.” Leonard groused internally, making sure to keep the scowl on his face and growl whenever a lycan got too close, only to have the butt of a gun waved in his face once more as a warning. He could see that the lycan didn’t really want to hit him again but he would if he pushed it too far, so he chose to toe the line and push it as far as he was allowed.

The group stood silently, watching as a very tall, black haired man that Leonard thought must have fallen into a vat of steroids made his way towards the group with a couple guards in tow. The tall lycan sneered down at the group, especially at Leonard who he had fixed with a devilish grin.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Connor? And how did you manage to catch these two?” The tall lycan asked briskly as he made his way over to Jim, lifting his chin roughly and examining his face. Jim managed to wrench his face out of the lycans grasp and spit blood at the overgrown lycans feet. The lycans face turned murderous and punched the side of Jims head with a closed fist, sending the blonde down to the ground, reeling from the blow.

Leonard growled loudly and struggled violently, causing the lycan holding him to lose his grip, apparently tall, dark and muscly wasn’t in on their little ruse. Leonard almost made it to the tall lycan before Connor managed to grab Leonards cuffs and yanked him back hard. The tall lycan saw the movement out of the corner of his eye and grabbed Jim roughly off the ground, holding his head back by his hair.

“Try that again and you die, blondie. If you make any more moves, he also dies. Do I make myself clear?” The tall lycan growled as he threw Jim back into the hands of Connors pack member. Leonards eyes blazed green as he narrowed them to slits as he glared at the tall lycan as he moved back in front of Connor with a sneer.

“Now answer my questions, rat.” The lycan spat at Connor who looked perfectly content as he crossed his arms with a slightly smug look on his face.

“I wouldn’t make such strong threats if I were you, Rhys. The only reason why this one is behavin’ so nice like is because blondie and friend over there are still alive, a couple bargaining chips if you will for good behavior. Trus’ me, you don’t wanna see him angry.” Connor said as he leveled a look at the tall vampire. Leonard knew exactly what Connor was doing. He was trying to make Jim and Marco sound important in making Leonard do what they wanted so they wouldn’t just kill them immediately and be done with it.

“Which still begs the question, Connor.” Rhys said, sneering when he said Connors name, crossing his hands over his chest, cocking an eyebrow. “How did you of all the capable lycans we have, ever manage to capture them if he’s as big and bad as you say?”

“We just so happened to come across their little hidey hole down in our stomping grounds, smelled em first and investigated and let’s just say the big boyo here is rather a clumsy newbie and when these two here came to the rescue, we were ready and got this one with some silver and he went down like a sack o’ potatoes and we’ve kept him dosed since. The quiet one back there isn’t much of a fighter and came easily once he was vastly outnumbered.” Connor shrugged nonchalantly as he thumbed behind him to Jim and Marco, inwardly pleading that Rhys believed his hastily and loosely made up story.

Rhys leveled Connor a look as the lycan seemed to be working through the story in his head and to Connors credit he didn’t flinch at the scrutiny or show any outward signs of being uncomfortable. More could be said for Leonard, his stomach was doing a circus act of flips as the tension grew in the courtyard. If Rhys didn’t believe Connors story, then they were already done for before they could even get started, at least they weren’t completely outnumbered if it came down to that.

“Well at least you’re not completely fucking useless.” Rhys groused at Connor, shoving him out of the way slightly as he made to grab Leonards cuff chains. The brunette let out a growl at the intrusion and yanked back hard on his cuffs, snatching the chain out of the lycans grasp with a snap.

Rhys sneered at Leonard and raised his fist and brought it across Leonards jaw, but the brunette was far too angry at that point to care, the fist landed against his jaw with force and Leonard barely even flinched, the blow barely moved his head but a fraction as Rhys pulled his hand back. The lycan looked murderous as one eye began to glow a faint orange while the other stayed dark. Leonards eyes still glowed a brilliant green in defiance.

“Oh how I love a challenge.” Rhys grinned wickedly at Leonard, it was only then that Leonard noticed the large scar that ran down the side of Rhys’ face and eye as the moonlight hit it just right, previously hidden from his view by the dark. Jim was finally back on his feet at this point and let out a low growl at Rhys but Leonard flicked him a brief look, telling the blonde to cool it. Leonard wanted as much of the attention on him as possible, right now he could take it better than any of them.

Thankfully Rhys didn’t feel like retaliating and whistled at his crew who immediately went to take the trio from their current lycan captors.

“Whoa whoa, what do ye think you’re doin’?” Connor cried out as he tried to shove Rhys’ pack off of Leonard and Jim, the others of his own pack following suit.

“Thank you for your service, Connor. We’ll take it from here.” Rhys said as he turned around without a backwards glance.

“Oh no ye don’t! Me and my pack put in all the effort of catchin’ em and bringing em here and I’ll be buggered before I let ye take all the credit. Now I demand to see Accalia and claim my reward.” Connor shouted as he roughly shoved another lycan away from Jim. Rhys turned on his heels faster than Leonard thought anyone of that size should be able to move and stalked back over to Connor and leveled his chest against the smaller lycan.

“You don’t get to come into my house and start making demands, pup.” Rhys growled lowly as he bumped Connor in the chest roughly, causing Connor to stumble back a step but he used the momentum to rock himself back and shoved himself back into Rhys’ chest with a growl, refusing to back down. The air around them became thick as it begin to shimmer and even spark slightly, Leonard could see the heat radiating off the two of them, it was about the get ugly.

“That is quite enough, boys!” Tasha finally shouted, having enough of the male bravado that was rapidly filling up the courtyard. “Rhys, stand down. You know as well as any of us that Connor has claim to his reward, whether or not you approve. Now cut it out and let’s get inside, Accalia won’t like to be kept waiting.”

Rhys and Connor continued to glare at each other as if Tasha hadn’t spoken. After a few more tense seconds Rhys let out a frustrated snarl and gave Connor one last shove before backing down. Tasha gave a snort and an eyeroll at Rhys’ outburst, clearly unafraid of Rhys’ wrath. Leonard liked her already.

“Fine, bring them inside, let’s go before I change my mind.” Rhys growled as he stomped away ahead of the rest of the group. Rhys’ pack surrounded the group as they made their way further into the courtyard. Leonard kept his eyes trained on Jim and kept giving him looks of concern but the blonde just shook his head and gave him a tired wink. Marco gave him a quick nod as he turned his head back forward, content in being rather forgotten for now.

“Before we proceed, precautions must be made.” Rhys said with a wicked grin once they had stopped in front of the large double doors that led inside the castle, reaching out and grabbing a small bag from the hands of a smaller lycan.

“We’ve already taken precautions.” Connor interjected quickly, he knew what was coming. “You can see blondie has already been dosed and the one in the back has given us no trouble so far, there’s no need.”

Rhys’ grin only widened as he unzipped the bag, completely ignoring Connors words as he unfurled the bags contents in front of them. A line of syringes filled with silver were nestled snugly on top of a velvet backing. Leonard swallowed quietly, he wasn’t worried for himself, but for Jim and Marco, he wasn’t sure how much more Jim could take and still be able to function, he was having a difficult time now as it is.

“Rhys.” Tasha said sternly and leveled him a look that if Leonard had to guess, she was pulling rank, hopefully that was true and she could reign this lycan in before everything got out of hand.

“These are the rules, Tasha. You know as well as I do.” Rhys said sternly, but there was a little less edge to his words than before when he was talking to Connor.

“Half doses then. We don’t need the other one in a coma, he’s already dead on his feet, and the other two haven’t given us any reason.” Tasha said with finality in her tone. She knew there was no getting around their precautions so she tried the next best thing and reasoning with Rhys, half doses were better than full ones.

“Fine.” Rhys growled as he snatched three syringes from their resting places. Tasha moved quickly and snatched the syringes from Rhys before giving them to members of her own pack. Her pack members quickly depressed the syringes and trying to leave as little silver as they could to make it believable and injected the trio with no preamble.

“God damn animals, at least kiss it first.” Leonard growled at the roughness of the needle prick as he moved his hand up to rub his neck. The silver gave his insides a warm tingle but nothing much more than that as it coursed through his system, he was faring much better than the others. Jim let out a soft moan as the fresh silver coursed its way through his veins. Marco didn’t flinch or utter a sound.

Leonards eyes snapped over to Jim at the sound of the moan, he knew their plan was already in jeopardy. They weren’t expecting this kink in the plan, they weren’t expecting Jim to be dosed again, or Marco. He knew Jim was tough and he survived the lycans before after being injected with silver, but then he had help and now they were walking into a volatile lycan den to fight for their lives. 

Leonard swallowed quietly as he watched Jims eyes glass over slightly as the blonde wavered on his feet. The lycan behind him helped steady him the best he could without it being made too obvious. 

His faith in their plan was slowly dwindling as the front doors opened and a multitude of heads popped up at the intrusion. The group began them moving and Jim was the first to stumble forward, barely able to get his feet one in front of the other. Leonard suddenly realized that he needed to play pretend so he groaned softly and shuffled his feet, trying his best to look dosed but it wasn’t easy. There was a reason why he was a doctor and not an actor.

Marco brought up the rear and to Leonards surprise, didn’t look that affected other than a couple drops of sweat that fell from his forehead. “Small mercies.” Leonard thought glumly. They were going to need a lot more of those if they were going to make it out of this alive.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now this is it, no turning back! Our boys are really in the thick of it now! This is just the start. Hope you enjoy ;)

Leonard shuffled along quietly with his head on a swivel as they made their way through the cavernous entryway and looked down what seemed like an endless, sparsely lit hallway. The lycans castle was nothing at all like the vampires castle. The lycans lived practically in the dark, with barely any candles anywhere for light, so it was dark, dank and smelled of wet dog. Leonard wrinkled his nose slightly and suppressed a shudder of disgust.

It was like all activity had ceased in the entire castle as soon as the doors were opened and nothing but glowing amber eyes followed them as they were shuffled unceremoniously along. A few lycans sniffed the air and gave them a low growl or snarl with an upturned lip, a few others caught Leonards eye and gave them a subtle wink. Leonard had hoped that meant they were on their side as he briefly wondered just how many were indeed friend or foe.

Leonard wasn’t sure if they would ever stop walking, he kept gazing over at Jim and Marco, mentally assessing how they were doing and it wasn’t looking too good. Jim looked as pale as ever as beads of sweat continued to trickle down his forehead and neck, his feet were barely lifting off of the floor with each step. Marco still stood tall even though Leonard could now see the sweat starting to trickle down his forehead as well. Lost in thought, he bumped into the lycan in front of him, who suddenly stopped when they came to a halt in front of another set of double doors.

“Was this where they wanted to be?” Leonard thought to himself as he gazed around the group, finally finding Connors eye who gave him the briefest of nods before returning to his stoic posture. Leonard hoped that meant they were still going on the right track according to their plan, they couldn’t afford any more setbacks.

Rhys stepped forward and banged loudly on the doors three times before stepping back. There was a brief pause of silence before the door creaked open, allowing them all to enter. The lycans pushed the trio into the room, Leonard first followed by Jim and finally Marco.

The room was even darker than the other parts of the castle, it didn’t have any windows letting the moon light in, the only light came from the small candles that dotted the walls. At first the room appeared empty as they were shoved across the large floor, but Leonards eyes picked up slight movement on the far wall where two rows of stands, one slightly higher than the other and both were filled with lycans, standing still and leaning against the low wall for support, all glaring at the trio as they entered.

The trio were shoved into the middle of the room quite roughly, their hands were quickly raised and their cuffs were brought above their heads and fixed on a chain that had a hook on the end, then the hook was raised slightly from a pulley against the wall, leaving them dangling where their feet barely touched the floor. 

Rhys gave a quiet chuckle at the sight but was quietened by Tasha's blazing glower, reducing the lycan to a silent sneer of delight. Leonard quickly toed himself around slightly so he could check on Jim and Marco again. The older vampire still looked alright, if only slightly more worn but Jim looked awful. The blonde looked absolutely trashed and exhausted as he let his head hang and rest against his chest, barely even able to hold himself up right. 

“Jim?” Leonard mumbled as quietly as he dared, trying to asses Jim from afar was killing him. He wanted nothing more than to go over to the kid and help him, feed him his blood, whatever it took, not being useless and hanging here from the ceiling like a piece of meat. 

Jim barely acknowledged Leonard, his eyes were closed but he managed to curl his lip up into a small half smile, at least letting Leonard know he was awake. 

Leonard this all to be over. He wanted to laugh and tell Jim to knock it off and quit fooling around but he knew he couldn’t, he didn’t even know if Jim was hamming it up more for show. Knowing their luck and how much silver was coursing through his veins, Jim wasn’t. The thought didn’t comfort Leonard in the least, it actually started to make him angry, remembering the first time he had seen the effects of silver on the blonde.

Leonard could hear the whispers start wafting around the room the longer they hung there, he couldn’t quite make it out what they were saying but if the growing growls were anything to go by, it wasn’t anything good. Leonard could just imagine the beef that a lot of these lycans probably had with Jim from back in the day, if any of them were that old and now here Jim was hanging helpless from the ceiling. 

Suddenly a door creaked open on the opposite side of the room caught everyones attention, immediately bringing a hush to the quiet whispers. 

Leonards eyes snapped over in the direction of the door, followed by Marcos. Jim finally blearily blinked open his eyes and moved his head slightly in the direction of the door. 

The soft sound of high heels clicking lazily against the floor echoed out into the room, Leonard swallowed thickly as the footsteps got closer. 

Accalia waltzed into the room with an air of confidence, a smug look on her face mixed with excitement as her eyes locked with Leonards for a brief moment, a small smile creeping up on her lips. 

Marco growled lowly to go along with Jims quiet hiss as Accalia sized them up as well. Jim was fully awake now, or as awake as he could be given the circumstances and glaring at Accalia, eyes glowing faintly in the dim room. 

“Connor, Connor. To think, the youngest and most incompetent of us all and here you and your backwater pack are the one to bring us our prizes. Well, color me surprised.” Accalia purred as she clasped her hands behind her back, making her way closer to the trio, getting a good look at them. 

Accalia’s pack and any other for that matter had no say so in what other packs did or didn’t do in other places of the world, each pack was generally seen as separate unlike the vampires, but they always looked down on ones that coexisted or interacted with any vampire in any way, deeming them weak and an insult to their species. 

“Aye, I’ll take that as a compliment. Three fine specimens, gift wrapped and delivered relatively unharmed.” Connor said with his hands behind his back, trying his best to exude his natural charm to a very unwilling audience. 

“You.” Accalia walked up to Marco first, having just noticed who he was after having her eyes mainly on Leonard. Accalia shot Marco a look of disgust as she eyed the older vampire up and down. “You, I’m going to have fun torturing. You owe me a heart.”

“You can try.” Marco spat as his eyes began to glow and fangs descending, letting out a low hiss as he rattled his chains loudly. 

“Oh I’m counting on it. I do like it when they put up a fight” Accalia said as she grinned wickedly, tapping Marcos chest with her long finger right where his heart was. The older vampire didn’t flinch but Leonard on the other hand pulled roughly on his chains, causing them to jangle loudly as Accalia touched Marco. 

Accalia barely flicked her eyes in Leonards direction, noting his reaction but otherwise ignoring the protest as she moved down the line to Jim and resumed her wicked grin. 

“Oh and you dear boy! You’ve caused us so much trouble all these years. My boys are going to love getting their hands on you. They’ll be lined up to go toe to toe with the likes of you.” Accalia purred as she trailed a finger down Jims chest and down his stomach with a small laugh. Jim snarled quietly, shooting Accalia a glare but otherwise remained still and silent. 

“Don’t fucking touch him, either of them.” Leonard growled loudly, chains jangling noisily as Accalia moved closer to Jim, hand moving further down his torso. 

“What’s wrong, Leonard? Don’t like when someone else plays with your toys?” Accalia mocked as she moved in closer to Jim, head wrapping around the blondes neck, breathing deeply, almost looking like she was nuzzling, then suddenly her hands shot up and wrapped her fingers in Jims hair, yanking down harshly, causing the blondes head to snap back. Leonards growl only got deeper as Jim took in a sharp breath of surprise. 

“Quite admirable of you, protecting your own but here’s the thing, I own you now. I can do whatever I want with any of you, at any time I please.” Accalia spat, releasing Jims head roughly, a quiet grunt escaped his lips as he moved his head away from her hands. 

“And believe me, there’s so much I want to do.” Accalia said, running a finger down Jims stomach with a devilish grin as she waltz over to where Leonard hanged. A glower plastered itself on his face as she got closer, lifting her hand and placing it on Leonards chest. The brunette had to suppress a repulsed shudder at the touch as he continued to glare. 

“Your friend down there has left me without one of my mates, a position that hasn’t been filled yet.” Accalia said softly as if she had no feeling one way or another at her mate having been killed, she looked Leonard over, smiling all the while as she moved her hand up and down the brunettes chest. Leonard wondered briefly if hybrids could throw up.

“Not in a million fucking years.” Leonard snarled as he jerked away and glared at Accalia, lips curled back just over the tips of his fangs in clear warning. Jim could be heard growling lowly beside Leonard, echoing the brunettes sentiment that Accalia wasn’t going to touch or have Leonard in any capacity.

“Oh, I have many things up my sleeve in order to make you see things my way. Looks like I have two very good ways right here.” Accalia sneered lightly as she made her way over to Jim and gave him the once over before running a finger down his jaw. “You cut up so nicely don’t you? I’d hate to go through all of that all over again, wouldn’t you, Leonard?” Accalia added in as she pouted her lip out for emphasis as she looked at Leonard but he could see a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Leonard let out a low growl and was about to tell her exactly what he thought of that idea but was suddenly interrupted by loud voices outside of the doors they had entered through. Leonards words were cut off in his throat as everyones attention turned to the back of the room. Suddenly, one of the doors flew open and a rather tall lycan with body gear and an AR15 strapped to his back came running into the room.

As soon as the lycan came into the room, the whispering and mumbling started. Accalias eyes narrowed at the intruder as he made his way across the floor with no one in his sights but her. The lycan came to a stop behind the trio and judging by the sour look that was now on Accalias face, Leonard wished that he could turn around and see who was causing this commotion. 

Accalia brushed roughly past Jim, sending the blonde swinging slightly, letting him catch a quick glimpse behind him. Leonard watched Jim swing back around and Leonard swore he looked a shade paler than he was before if that were possible. Jim glanced up at Leonard slightly and shook his head briefly before letting his chin rest on his chest once more.

Leonard wasn’t exactly sure what Jim was getting at but he could take a firm guess and it wasn’t good. He strained to hear what the lycan and Accalia were talking about heatidly behind him but they were talking dangerously low, even too low for him to make out their words, especially since now all of the other lycans in the room were talking louder at this point.

Leonard turned his head slightly, trying to find Connor to see if maybe the lycan could shed some more insight on the situation. Connor was just about out of Leonards side view but what he could make out, the lycan was standing rigid in place with a sligh worried look in his eyes that he was trying his best to not let his body portray. The rest of the lycans in their group that he could see didn’t look worried in the slightest.

Leonards confusion didn’t last long after that as two objects came whizzing between him and Jim and landed in front of them with a loud thud. Marco and Jim didn’t even flinch but Leonards heart dropped into his stomach and then his stomach tied that in knots. Lying on the floor in front of them were the two rucksacks that they had hidden in the woods before coming inside.

No one flinched or made a sound as Accalia came back in front of the trio, eyes blazing a brilliant amber that were full of barely reigned in fury.

“Seize them.” Accalia said suddenly as her eyes flicked to Connor and his two packmates. Tasha and her pack were quick to seize Connor and his pack mates before anyone else could get their hands on them, specifically Rhys, much to his disapproval and annoyed scowl that was now set firmly in place.

“So, before we get started, does anyone want to skip the questions and just confess?” Accalia said rather lazily but her eyes and body posture were entirely the opposite of what her voice was trying to portray. No one spoke as a hush came over the room, the only noise was the rucksacks being opened and their contents being scattered across the floor.

Accalia rummaged through the contents and a small puff of air blew out her nose as she sniffed the syringes that once had held the silver, the needles probably smelled like Jim and Marco still, Leonard thought glumly but tried to keep himself as stoic as possible but the nervousness building in his stomach was getting harder to ignore.

“No volunteers?” Accalia said, mocking surprise as she picked up one of the silver daggers that was inside the ruck sack and ran her finger across the blade, pulling her finger back and inspecting the slight burn the knife left behind. Grinning wickedly she made her way over to Marco who was doing a good job of looking equal parts bored and annoyed as she came face to face with the vampire once more.

Suddenly Accalias hand shot up and grabbed a fist full of Marcos hair, like she had done with Jim, yanking back roughly so that his neck was exposed. To Marcos credit, only a tiny, barely audible, throaty yelp of surprise escaped his lips before turning into a growl as he tried to yank away. Accalia punched him roughly in the stomach, causing Marco to swing back and expel any air that he had in his lungs in a sharp exhale before being yanked back roughly by his hair.

“Good. I was hoping to do this the fun way.” Accalia smiled wickedly as the brought up the blade, showing it to Marco before she brought it back again to Marcos middle finger. The blade was razor sharp as she pressed in firmly to the top of Marcos finger, already drawing blood as she slowly moved up his hand. Marco only took in a sharp intake of breath and Leonard could hear the older vampires jaws snapping together but otherwise no sound escaped his lips.

Accalia moved the blade lazily up Marcos arm, drawing a deep line and letting the blood flow freely to the floor thanks to the silver they had injected Marco with, a slight metallic tinge mixed with blood hung in the air. Leonard wrinkled his nose slightly as he checked on Jim who was still hanging in place with his chin against his chest, still looking utterly exhausted. 

Leonard then watched Marco closely who stood unmoving, not even flinching as Accalia continued to move up his arm, stopping just under the sleeve of his shirt before moving the blade up to his throat. Accalia grinned, relaying just how much she was enjoying this and ran the blade just above Marcos collar bone, the blood flowed down his chest and soaked into his shirt. Accalia then trailed the knife up Marcos neck, pausing on his carotid artery before giving it a couple nicks. Marco still didn’t move, didn’t flinch or convey any sort of emotion on his face whatsoever. 

“Well, it’s no fun if you aren’t going to squeal.” Accalia said with an impatient sigh before the wicked grin creeped over her face once more as she took the knife and plunged it into Marcos chest, right below his ribs. That got Marcos attention as he cried out sharply, wincing as Accalia wiggled the blade around, teasing the vampire before pulling it out slowly. Marco groaned quietly before slumping against his restraints, breathing heavily from the pain.

“That’s more like it. I owed you that one.” Accalia sneered as she wiped the blood off on Marcos shirt and patting Marcos cheek before moving down the line to Jim, ignoring the cheers and laughs from the lycans in the room.

“Now, how about you?” Accalia asked as she placed the tip of the knife under Jims chin, raising the blondes head up to where she could see his face and eyes. “My my, you really are a pretty thing, aren’t you?” Accalia said as a smile grew on her face. Leonard let out a low growl, causing Accalia to flick her eyes briefly at him, giving him a wink before giving her attention back to Jim. 

“Let’s keep that face intact shall we?” Accalia cooed as she brought the blade down and made one long cut from one side of Jims collar bone to the other. Jim gasped shallowly as the blood dripped down his chest and into his shirt and the floor under him. The metallic twinge in the air grew sharper in Leonards nose as he yanked on his restraints angrily.

“Oh don’t worry, Leonard. I think we’ll keep this one as a special toy. I wouldn’t mind having my way with him, what do you think? Feel like sharing?” Accalia smiled sweetly as Leonard struggled harder, making the chains strain above him. Jim came to life at Accalias words and spat in her face and quickly brought his legs up and landing a double kick to Accalias gut, sending her flying back and landing on the floor with a thud. The room was instantly silenced as everyones eyes were on their alpha who lay unmoving on the floor for a few moments.

“I’ll take that as a no and I don’t like to be told no.” Accalia growled out, face morphing into a murderous glare as she brought herself back up to a standing position but made no move to get closer to the trio again. “I think I’ve changed my mind, leave the hybrid unharmed and bring him with me. Kill the rest by any means necessary.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Everything we've gone through has been leading up to this very moment and I hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> Buckle up!
> 
> You've been warned!

The mood in the room shifted immediately after a brief pause to be sure Accalia was actually serious, after a couple moments of her saying nothing else, the rest of the lycans in the room began to whoop and yell their approval. Tasha and her pack quickly drew swords and placed them against Connor and his pack mates throats while Accalia was looking. After a tense few seconds, Tasha and her pack mates then quickly drew their swords back and stabbed the nearest lycans that weren’t part of their plan.

“You bitch!” Rhys roared as he looked down at the sword that was now plunged through his middle, looking down at Tasha in utter disbelief before flicking his eyes back to Tashas as if looking for some sort of explanation.

“This is for my brother, you son of a bitch.” Tasha said with a wicked grin as she twisted the sword in Rhys’ stomach. Rhys’ face twisted into a scowl, raising his arms as if to grab Tasha, but that soon broke as he began to sputter and cough up blood. Rhys fell to his knees and Tasha then drew her sword out of his stomach cleanly, causing Rhys to gasp shallowly and place his hand on the floor for support, trying to staunch his wound.

“Tasha… ple…” Was all that Rhys managed to sputter before Tashas face turned cold and lifted her sword and brought it down swiftly, cleaning removing Rhys’ head from his body. The room went quiet for a few moments as everyone else in the room watched the events unfold.

“What! What is the meaning of this?!” Accalia snarled as her eyes blazed with fury as she watched her pack members fall to the ground with loud thuds, heads rolling away from their bodies. Tasha only smirked at Accalia and Connor offered her a smile and a wave as and they quickly shifted along with the rest of their pack, making their way towards the other lycans.

“Kill them! Kill them!” Accalia screeched as a small group of lycans were making their way toward Accalia from where they were standing guard at the door, offering her their protection as the lycans that were against the wall started to climb over and began to shift and throw themselves into the fray against Connor and his crew, meeting them all head on in the middle of the room in a clash of claws and teeth.

“Bones! Now!” Jim croaked quietly, snapping Leonard out of his daze as his eyes were glued on the ensuing chaos that was rapidly unwrapping around them. Leonard didn’t need an explanation as to what Jims ‘now’ meant as he closed his eyes and focused himself. Leonard squirmed slightly as the air around him heated and began to shimmer. 

Faster than he had ever shifted before, Leonard twisted in his chains, snapping them with ease as his body shimmered, grew and transformed into the large russet lycan. He then crashed to the ground on all fours and immediately let out a long and as loud of a howl as he could muster from his lungs that seemed to reverberate across the room and vibrate the very walls around them. Everyone in the room paused briefly and glanced at Leonard before resuming their own fight. 

Accalias fury had now spilled over to any surrounding lycan who dared to try and attack her, but that didn’t stop them from trying, Connor and his small pack focused their fighting on trying to keep Accalia in the room, trying to get to her through her lycan bodyguards. Tasha and her small pack fought in the middle against Accalias many pack members. They each had their paws full.

Leonard ignored everything else and bounded to Jim, sliding underneath the blonde who used his feet the best he could and scrambled on top of Leonards back who then stood up, allowing Jim to loop his chains up and over the hook, freeing himself from the ceiling. Leonard then lowered himself slowly back on all fours, allowing Jim to carefully slide off the large lycans back and onto the floor.

Leonard bit carefully at Jims restraints, helping the blonde get his hands free before nudged Jims foot hurriedly with his nose. Jim scrambled sloppily for his shoes, reaching in and grabbing the vials that thankfully were still there and thankfully still, not broken. Jim quickly unscrewed the cap and downed the vial greedily before tossing it to the other side of the room and out of the way.. 

“Marco… Marco.” Jim said tiredly as he thrust his hand with the second vial at Leonard who cocked his head slightly and let out a small huff. “Don’t argue… no time… go.” Jim said sternly as he thrust the vial in Leonards face once more with as much authority in his voice as he could muster. Leonard let out a low whine of disapproval but didn’t argue further as he took the vial carefully in his mouth and bounded over to Marco, leaving Jim to gather himself for a moment.

Not that Leonard didn’t want to give Marco the vial, quite the opposite, he even felt slightly guilty that he had forgotten about Marco for a brief moment as soon as he had helped Jim down. He just knew that Jim was in the worst shape out of the two and in the ER you always wanted to make sure that your worst patient was stable before trying to save the rest, he hoped one vial would be enough to at least get Jim on his feet and somewhat coordinated.

Leonard repeated the same for Marco, allowing the older vampire to climb on his back to unhook his restraints, before lowering himself and helping with getting the restraints off. Leonard plopped the vial into Marcos hand who wiped off the drool before unscrewing the lid and drinking the vial dry. Thankfully Marco was a little better off than Jim was and took off almost immediately into the fray with a look of anger and determination.

 

Jim on the other hand wasn’t quite so lucky, he was still laying on the ground, gathering himself as he waited for Leonards blood to take effect, seemingly oblivious to the chaos around him, trusting Leonard to watch his back. Thankfully Leonard took his role quite seriously. As the brunette turned around from watching Marco blur away, his eyes landed on a lycan running at full speed with his eyes trained on nothing but Jim, lying vulnerable on the floor.

Leonard let loose a snarl from deep in his chest, taking off at full speed toward the incoming lycan. Leonard leaned down as he got closer and crashed into the lycan with his shoulder, eliciting a loud yelp from the tumbling lycan. The lycan recovered quickly, shaking his head before focusing his attention back on Leonard, letting out an angry growl at the brunette for keeping him away from his prey. 

Leonard accepted the challenge as he placed himself firmly between Jim and the lycan, growling fiercely, hackles raised, now wasn’t the time to hold back anymore. The challenging lycan didn’t seem afraid as it threw its head back and let out a howl that was silenced abruptly by a sword sticking through his neck, its arms and legs flailing wildly from the pain as it’s growls switched from anger to that of pain.

Leonard balked for a moment, wondering what had happened before the sword suddenly came out cleanly, then quickly cleaved the lycans head from its body before it even had a chance to hit the ground. Behind the lycans now quivering body, stood Braeden, blood dripping from his sword, standing tall and covered from head to toe in simple armor; they had heard Leonards howl.

Behind Braeden, from a small opening in the wall that seemed hidden in the shadows, the rest of the lycans and vampires began streaming into the room one after the other, including Layla and Blaez leading them in. Braeden let out a loud yell and raised his sword in the air as their numbers continued to grow. The other lycans in the room grew nervous but didn’t stop fighting, if anything, it made them fight harder and dirtier as they bit and clawed with newfound reckless abandon. 

Accalia didn’t seem to notice the extra lycans and vampires in the room, she was too busy trying to kill Connor who was proving to be a very irritating and hard to hit opponent. 

The bodies seemed to be piling up and Leonard wasn’t even sure which lycans were on their side and which ones weren’t. All he was concerned with right now was Jim, who he was standing over protectively, growling loudly and snapping his jaws at anyone who dared to come close enough in teeth or claw range. Leonard then heard something quietly coming behind him and he turned quickly, growling loudly and baring his fangs at the intruder.

“Easy big guy, it’s me.” Braeden said as he came up behind Leonard and Jim slowly, holding his hands up for a brief moment before making his way towards Jim. Leonard allowed Braeden to help Jim up, who was still slightly unsteady on his feet. Turning his back on them both, Leonard watched their backs as the younger vampire tended to Jim.

“Hey Jim, you with me in there?” Braeden asked as he slapped Jims cheeks softly, causing the blonde to stir lazily. “Boy they dosed you good, didn’t they? Here.” 

Braeden helped Jim stand on his feet as the young vampire dug around in his armor. “Ah ha.” Braeden mumbled as he pulled out a small sack of blood. “Drink this, Jim. Come on now.” Braeden said as he ripped off the top for Jim and handed it to the blonde to drink. Jim took the bag and drained it in what seemed to be one big drink and tossed the bag to the ground, leaning against Braeden for support.

Leonard risked a glance back to check on Jim and turned around almost a second too late to see another lycan coming at him out of the corner of his eye. Leonard had time to brace himself as the lycans hit caused him to bowl over and onto his back. The lycan took the opportunity and leapt in the air with every intention of finishing the job he started. 

Thankfully, Leonard recovered quickly and brought his arms and legs up and brought his claws out to protect his chest and stomach. The lycan almost looked like he regretted his decision for a brief moment as he came crashing down onto Leonard and getting a chest and stomach full of claws and snapping teeth as a greeting. Leonard managed to keep the lycan away from his own neck as he held the lycan firmly, landing a series of kangaroo kicks with his sharp claws to the lycans lower half and holding the lycan in place with his teeth around the others neck. 

Leonard could feel the lycans blood dribbling down his legs and muzzle but he didn’t dare let go. Leonard gathered his strength and placed his feet and arms firmly under the smaller lycan and sent it flying across the room, coming to land with a thud in front of another lycan. The lycan looked over at Leonard and gave him a wink and a toothy grin before pouncing on the dazed lycan, blood pooling on the ground beneath him and blood covering his muzzle.

Leonard grunted lowly as he brought himself back on his four feet, ignoring his scratches and shaking out his fur, he made his way back over to Braeden and Jim. The blonde looked a bit better and seemed to have more life in him after having more blood, at least he was standing on his own again.

“Thanks, Braeden. Now go give them hell.” Jim said with a small smile as he pushed the young vampire away and towards where the other recruits were fighting.

“Yes, sir!” Braeden said with a large grin, tossing Jim a small sword from his back as he turned and blurred, leaping his way into the fight, taking out another lycan with one swift and clean blow from his sword before the lycan even knew what was happening.

Jim caught the sword easily in his hand, twirling it around a few times and getting the feel for it in his hands before smiling softly. Leonard nudged Jims hand gently, chest rumbling as he gazed up at Jim with a question in his eyes.

“I’m alright, Bones. I feel better already.” Jim said as he patted Leonards muzzle briefly before his eyes narrowed in on Accalia. “This ends here, tonight.”

Leonard whined lowly and grabbed Jims shirt in his teeth gently, pulling the blonde back slightly, catching Jim off guard. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea for Jim to throw himself into the fight so soon after barely getting back on his feet but he knew that he couldn’t hold Jim back forever and they would have to move eventually, they couldn’t just stand here. At some point between Braeden and everyone from their side pouring into the room, the door they had came through had opened and now more of Accalias pack had joined the fray, almost canceling out their number advantage.

“Bones, cut it out. We’re here to fight, our side needs us, we need to win this. Now come on and let’s kick some ass!” Jim said as he held his sword up in the air and took off once again, leaving Leonard no choice but to follow the blonde across the room as Jim didn’t give Leonard a chance to argue anymore.

The pair made an unstoppable force as they moved their way across the room. Jim used Leonard as a springboard and a shield and Leonard was more than happy to let Jim do most of the work as he played defense. The blonde seemed to be enjoying himself at being back in the fight and Leonard was content with sitting back and sending a few growls and snarls towards unsuspecting lycans, catching them off guard and letting Jim relieve their heads from their bodies.

Leonard didn’t like all of this fighting in the least. The bodies were starting to pile up and made it hard for the ones still fighting to make their way around the room without tripping or having to maneuver around lifeless body parts. Leonard couldn’t even tell if the headless bodies were friend or foe, he was praying for the latter but logic told him that their side couldn’t be the only ones racking up a body count. The only casualty that Leonard could tell was one of Jims recruits that suffered the same fate as the many lycans so far, Leonard had to look away and refocus back on the here and now, and Jim.

Jim seemed to have caught his stride or his second wind with the help of the extra blood, besides looking a little pale, Jim looked to be doing okay for himself. The blonde still leaned on Leonard a lot on their way across the room and using Leonard as a springboard when he needed switch sides quickly.

Jim was laser focused, he was finally in his element once again. His only goal was to make it over to Accalia, where now only Connor was left standing to take her on and to keep her in the room, luckily his pack members had helped take out Accalias guard before they gave their last. Everyone else had their hands or claws full with the steady trickle of new members from Accalias pack coming into the room to join the fray. Luckily Accalia and Connor were off to the side and were largely unnoticed by the rest of the teeth and claws that seemed to pass by in a blur.

Leonard on the other hand, had his head on a swivel, he looked in whichever direction Jim wasn’t, snapping and growling at anyone who got too close, whether it be friend or foe, he couldn’t tell. He vaguely wondered how Jim and the others could tell the difference of who is on which side but he decided to not think too much about it and just keep watching Jims back as they continued to get closer to Connor.

The other lycans generally gave Leonard a wide berth, whether that had to do with Accalias orders not to hurt him or whether they were just too afraid to take on the larger alpha, he couldn’t tell you that either but the two of them played it to their advantage.

Leonard gazed to the side as Jim took a swipe at a lycan on his other side, not even flinching at the sound of the lycan drop in a bloody heap behind him, all he noticed was a familiar sandy blonde haired lycan out of the corner of his eye. 

The sandy blonde lycan came skidding across the floor on her side, blood matting her muzzle, scratches and bite marks marring her fur and skin. She looked exhausted as a low whine escaped her maw as she came to a stop just a few feet from Leonard. 

Jim apparently didn’t notice as he kept his attention on Leonards opposite side. Leonard was about to nudge Jim for his attention until the brunette caught more movement just behind Layla. The lycan that had launched Layla in the air was back on the hunt and galloping across the room after knocking a jet black lycan against a wall, who he assumed would be Blaez. 

Leonard didn’t hesitate. Immediately breaking from Jims side, Leonard took off as fast as he could get himself to go. Lowering himself down and pinning his ears back to his head he let out a fierce snarl as he locked eyes with the charging lycan. Leonard could see the sudden realization and fear that had taken residence in the lycans eyes but it was too late now. 

“Bones!” Leonard could barely hear Jim shout as he finally figured out what was happening. He couldn’t stop now as he took a low leap over Layla and landed straight on top of the charging lycan. Leonard had the bulk and the strength but the smaller lucan was faster and nimbler, managing to get a few teeth into Leonards neck and chest, which didn’t do much thanks to the brunettes thick fur, only angering him further. 

Leonard clawed and sank his teeth into the lycans shoulder, holding the smaller lycan in place so he couldn’t get anymore teeth into Leonard. The smaller lycan howled and struggled as Leonard sank his teeth in deeper, feeling the blood trickle down his fangs and muzzle as he managed to get his feet back underneath him. 

The smaller lycan kicked his legs and continued to struggle wildly, trying to free himself from Leonards grasp but the brunette held firm, beyond pissed at this smaller lycans gall to bite and try to attack him first. 

Hearing a low growl and a sharp yip behind him, Leonard grinned slightly around the smaller lycans neck as its struggling only intensified at the noise. The brunette shook his head back and forth, gaining momentum before flinging the lycan out of his grasp and onto the floor with a loud thud. 

The smaller lycan scrambled to get up but he couldn’t get a grip on the floor as the blood dripped down to his feet, he wasn’t fast enough before the jet black lycan was on top of him, biting and ripping. Leonard turned away as the blood started to pool and run across the floor as Blaez finished the job. 

Leonard galloped back to where Layla was getting back on her feet, thanks to Jim and looked between the two. Layla nodded once, snorting softly as she nuzzled her head under Leonards chin, giving him a quick lick before making her way back to Blaez who quickly brought her close, making sure he wasn’t more than a breath away from her side. 

“Snap out of it, Bones.” Jim laughed at the look on Leonards face. Leonard was looking dumbly at Jim, ears straight up, eyes wide, wondering what had just happened between him and Layla. “In case you forgot, we’re fighting for our lives here.”

That brought Leonard back to reality as his ears went back on his head once more and narrowed his eyes with an indignant huff. Jim only smiled for a brief moment before becoming deadly serious once more. 

Jims attention went back to Connor and Accalia. The smaller lycan was wearing out, Jim could see Connor slowing down and his movements were getting sloppy. He had to get over there and fast. 

“Come on, Bones. We gotta move.” Jim said quickly before he was off in a flash. Leonard growled and bounded off after Jim, trying to keep up with the lightning fast and agile blonde. 

Leonard was catching up to Jim when Marco yell caught his attention. The older vampire was bouncing back and forth between two lycans that were getting increasingly angry that they couldn’t catch their prey. Marco was fast and he was clever, using one lycan against the other, making them miss him completely and making them run into one another. 

What Marco didn’t see was the third lycan coming from the side. If Leonard got anything out of today, if not the most kills, at least it will be for the most assists. Leonard whined softly and took one last look at Jim who had almost made his way to Connor, thankfully the blonde was mostly in the clear as he hacked his way through the crowd. 

Leonard took a hard right and barreled toward Marco like a big furry bullet, placing himself in between the vampire and the lycan newcomer. The brunette managed to get there just in time and landed a hard shoulder into the lycans face and muzzle, sending it toppling over itself. 

“Leonard!” Came a familiar voice from somewhere behind the brunette. Before the Leonard could turn around he felt the breeze and a light foot on his back. 

Braeden seemed to come out of nowhere, using Leonards back like a springboard as Jim had done and leapt over, gaining air, just to come crashing down on the dazed lycan, sending a sword straight through the lycans heart. The lycan whined loudly, flailing and thrashing its arms and legs for a few brief moments before coming still, the life draining quickly from his once bright yellow eyes. 

Leonard turned quickly to check on Marco who seemed slightly dazed and surprised at Leonard and Braedens sudden appearance, but not as much as the other two lycans who now couldn’t scramble out of the vicinity fast enough now that they were outnumbered and outmatched. 

“Get back here you mangy mongrels!” Marco shouted as he took off after the lycans in a blur of rage. Leonard and Braeden had a quick chuckle at the sight. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on the old man.” Braeden said with a wink before taking off to catch up with Marco. Leonard watched the two run off for a brief moment before his ears twitched and perked up, picking up on a familiar grunt in the distance. Jim was fighting Accalia by himself, Connor was now no where around that Leonard could see. He hoped that Connor wasn’t one of the lifeless bodies that were scattered along the floor close to the fighting pair, but Leonard couldn’t be bothered to look, his eyes were fixed on Jim.

Leonard took off as fast as his powerful legs would carry him, dodging fighting pairs along the way, thinking just how much of an idiot Jim had to be for taking on Accalia all by himself, especially as he was still healing from the silver that was probably still coursing through his veins.

Leonards inner rant didn’t last long as he watched Jim land a blow against Accalias sword that sent her stumbling back, sensing the advantage, Jim went to strike again but Accalia managed to block the blow, much to Jims annoyance as he let out a low growl and went to strike once more.

Then it was like Leonards world started moving in slow motion. As Jim raised his sword in the air to try and make the killing blow, Accalia reached behind her back, unbeknownst to Jim who was solely focused on Accalias face. The glint from another sword caught Leonards eye and his heart dropped into his stomach as his blood turned to ice in his veins. Leonard cursed his inability to yell as he tried to bark, growl, yip, anything he could think of to try and warn Jim but they fell on deaf ears as Jim was only focused on the woman beneath him. 

Leonards vision narrowed as he watched Accalia move unbelievable quick, bringing up the other sword, her movements faster than Leonard could follow with his eyes, the blade was sticking out of Jims back, halting the blonde with his sword in the air as he stared down at the blade that was now through his front and piercing out of the back of his chest.

Jim stumbled back a step as he went to grip the sword but he was too in shock and the sword and his hands were too slicked in blood that he couldn’t manage to pull it out. Accalia grinned wickedly as she stood and pushed Jim fully to the ground, losing his footing the blonde didn’t even try to gather himself as he fell flatly to the ground. Accalias grin turned to a smirk as she walked up to Jim and placed a foot on his stomach, quickly turning and withdrew the sword from his chest quickly.

Accalia turned her head to give Leonard a quick wink before she dug her foot into Jims chest, twisting her heel maliciously, adding insult to injury. Jim gasped out a shuddering breath but choked on a mouth full of blood as more blood poured from his chest wound, unhealing because of the silver that still remained, pooling underneath him and soaking into his clothes. 

Jim managed to turn his head ever so slightly to give the brunette a smile, catching Leonards eyes with his piercing blues, eyes that were slowly losing their glow in the low light of the room. Taking one final, shuddering breath, Jims eyes dimmed completely and rolled up into his head.

This couldn’t happen, this couldn’t be real, but it did and it was. Against what Leonard wanted to believe, the reality that was right in front of him was screaming in his face. Jim, the man that had taken him in, had protected him, helped him, taught him what he knew about this strange new world, including how to love again, lay in front of him in a pool of blood. Leonard had just watched him take his last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY SORRY
> 
> Would you believe my finger slipped?....
> 
> No?.... Right well >.>
> 
> IM SORRY!


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, so many apologies :(
> 
> This chapter is a semi short one because I haven't felt that great this weekend and have a killer headache, so more apologies if this chapter is a bit all over the place. Hope you guys enjoy regardless(or at least as much as possible).

Leonards world came to an abrupt halt around him. Suddenly he forgot how to breathe, how to think, how to even move as his legs buckled underneath him and he came skidding to a sloppy stop on the floor. He couldn’t manage to get any closer, almost as if he didn’t acknowledge it or take it in, then it wouldn’t be real. Marcos anguished cry that managed to break the static of his brain sounded so distant in his ears, it was like he was another world away entirely.

Leonard knew deep down that he couldn’t avoid it, that this was real whether he chose to accept it or not. He sat shivering on his haunches and did the only thing he could manage to do, he threw his head back and let loose a loud and agonizing howl. 

Leonard put all of his fear, all of his anger, all of his sadness, all of his stress, all of his heartbreak into that howl and the brunette wasn’t about to stop as his howl reverberated through the room and down the hallway. Nothing else going on in the room mattered anymore as his anguished howl washed over the room heavy and full of raw and unbridled emotion. 

Leonard didn’t even notice when he started to feel a tingling sensation move through him, or when the air around him started to shimmer unprompted. He didn’t notice that the small white spot on his chest started to gradually grow, spreading white fur slowly across the rest of his chest, up to his head and down his stomach and across his back until Leonard was no longer the dark russet color but was now a stark white wolf sitting in the middle of the dark and drab room, surrounded by the blacks, browns, grays and sandy blonde of the other lycans around him.

Leonards howl seemed to last forever, letting it go until the last possible ounce of air had escaped his lungs. Once his air ran out he took a deep shuddering breath, focusing himself. Leonard then brought himself back up on all fours, eyes popping open, revealing a now icy blue glow that was laser focused on Accalia and nothing else.

“How…?” Accalia whispered as she lowered her sword, briefly captivated by watching Leonards transformation, she was now starkly aware of the deafening silence that now surrounded her in the room, along with all eyes now on her.

Leonards anger rolled off of him in waves, it seemed to wash over the room, bathing lycan and vampire alike. All of the lycans seemed to be particularly captivated, friend and foe alike. Leonards shift and anger called to their inner wolf, right down to their very basic and primal instincts, completely taking them over. Every lycan in the room seemed to take one look at Leonard and then to Accalia and began to growl lowly. 

One by one they all fell in line and flanked the white lycan, their new true alpha, offering their newly forged allegiance to Leonard.

Accalia was suddenly acutely aware that the whole room had her in their sights, she had been too wrapped up in watching Leonard that she had let down her guard for a few critical moments. Accalia dropped her sword, letting it clatter to the floor as her eyes darted from one lycan to the next, their piercing yellow eyes seared right through her.

“No! You… you can’t do this! I’m your alpha! I demand…” Accalia tried to say with authority but her words only came out on a rushed stutter as no one stopped or even acknowledged her words as the lycans and vampires gained ground. 

Leonards hackles were raised and his blood was boiling as he kept his eyes fixed on Accalia and nothing else. He couldn’t look down by her feet, he didn’t dare, he didn’t want to face the cold reality of those lifeless blue eyes that once held so much love for him stare back at him emotionless and cold. 

Leonard picked up the pace and the rest of the lycans and vampires followed suit, mimicking the alpha and letting him make the choices first before they acted. Accalia didn’t stick around and she quickly blurred off and disappeared into the shadows.

“Oh, hell no you don’t! Get back here, bitch!” Marco yelled angrily as he immediately gave chase, Braeden following close behind, both blurring off into the shadows where Accalia had disappeared. Leonard snarled at Accalias retreating form but didn’t give chase, instead he gave a sharp bark and a small group of lycans broke off from the pack and followed after Marco and Braeden, snarling and growling the whole way.

Now that Accalia was gone from the room, Leonard had no distraction left. Forgetting his previous selfish notions, to hell with what he was feeling, this was Jim. 

Leonard moved quickly up to the corner where Jim still lay motionless and gave him a quick sniff and nudged the blonde hopefully with his nose; Jim didn’t stir. Leonard wasn’t surprised and quickly willed himself to change back to his human form, not caring that he was naked as the tears already started to stream down his face as soon as he shifted. Unbeknownst to him, his hair now supported a small, stark white patch near his forehead. 

“God dammit, Jim! You are not allowed to do this!” Leonard yelled hoarsely as his doctor instincts took over and he absently started CPR, in the back of his mind he knew it was hopeless but he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t at least try. He gave a few more compressions before he stopped and bit his wrist and moved it over Jims mouth and tilted his head back, trying to make the blonde swallow his blood or absorb it in any way possible. 

“No Jim! Dammit, no! You can’t do this, please Jim! Come on!” Leonard cried as he resumed his CPR that he knew was in vain but he didn’t care, he couldn’t give up. 

The whole room was quiet, the only sound was Leonards grunts as he pressed against Jims rib cage over and over. No one dared to move or make a sound as they all sat and patiently watched and waited. 

A low whine pierced the silence as Layla came limping from the back of the room, making her way slowly to the front where Jim lay. She made her way painfully over to Jim , staring at his still form for a brief moment and whined once more before collapsing at the blondes feet, resting her head on his legs while still giving Leonard room to work. 

Leonard had paused his CPR once more and moved on to biting Jim, trying desperately to get anything to work, blood, venom, he didn’t care what, as long as it brought Jim back to him. 

Leonard resumed his CPR, leaving the fresh bite marks along Jims shoulder and neck, refusing to accept what was in front of him as tears blurred his vision to the point that he could no longer see what he was doing. 

After what seemed like hours, a pair of strong hands reached out and clasped Leonards arms, stilling his hands with their own blood stained ones. 

“Leonard…” Marcos voiced trailed off, sounding just as choked up as Leonards had been. 

Just in that one word, Leonards world came crashing down around him once more as his hands started to shake uncontrollably above Jims chest, balling his fists into Jims shirt, he unleashed a loud feral yell and choked it off suddenly with an unashamed sob as he burrowed his head in Jims chest. This couldn’t be real. 

Braeden had come back into the room with Accalia in tow, appropriately bloodied, chained and tied up every way possible. The young vampire fell to his knees beside Leonard and Jim, paying his respects to his teacher, to his friend, to the one who believed in him when no one else did. With a heavy heart, and with a quick wipe of his eyes he pulled himself away, squeezing Leonards shoulder gently before gathering his recruits and started to organize a clean up. 

It took a while before Marco could even bring himself to pull Leonard off of Jim, but they had to clear the bodies and figure out their next steps. 

“Leonard, we… we have to move him.” Marco whispered, trying to hold back his emotions the best he could. He had lost his brother and now he had lost a son, one he had practically raised from childhood, someone else he loved dearly. He didn’t know how he was keeping it together, but he clung to whatever he could for now, until he could properly break down. 

“No…” Leonard croaked, refusing to let go of Jim, refusing to let anyone close besides Marco and Layla. 

“Sir, please. We have a room, not far from here. It’s private and you can lay him in there.” A lycan spoke rather meekly, trying to help but not wanting to intrude. 

“Show us.” Marco said quickly with a nod, nudging Leonard gently on the arm. Leonard got the hint and sniffed loudly and cleared his throat as he stood in one swift motion, picking Jim up in his arms as he went. 

The lycan scrambled ahead of them, taking them down the hallway, even further towards the back. He finally stopped in front of a room and opened it for them, standing to the side and ushering them inside. 

It looked like a small preparation room for surgery or experiments but there was only a medical bed but no manor of equipment to be seen, just a couple small tables scattered with medical supplies. Leonard didn’t think too much of it as he laid Jim down gently on the bed. Marco came in behind, followed by Layla who laid down at the foot of the bed with a small huff and a hint of what sounded like a sad sniff. 

The lycan that had showed them to the room had then gone to the corner of the room and shuffled around in a small closet and pulled out a light blue pair of scrubs. He walked over and handed them wordlessly to Leonard who nodded once and slipped them on unbelievably fast, feeling only slightly more comfortable as he adjusted to the all too familiar feel of scrubs against his skin. 

“Oh no. No no.” Came a familiar voice from the doorway. Leonard didn’t even look up as Connor limped into the room. His head was cut open, his arm was cut and his leg was pointed at a not quite right angle but they were slowly healing, he cradled his left arm and preferred his right leg over his left as he came to stand beside Jims bed. 

“I didn’t believe Braeden… I… Jim… fuck me, McCoy. I’m so sorry mate… if there’s anything…” Connor trailed off. He didn’t know what to say. He knew his apologies were meaningless and nothing he could do or say would make this situation any better in the slightest. 

“Make her pay.” Leonard ground out with a growl and a sense of authority as he wrapped his fingers around Jims, squeezing softly, wishing about nothing more than to feel Jims hand squeezing back. Yet the revelation of knowing he never would again, for all eternity and at that thought, Leonards heart ached something fierce in his chest as fresh tears started to form in his eyes once again, letting out a broken, painful sob from deep down. 

Leonard felt like what little light Jim had lit in his very soul had been snuffed out so utterly and completely, he wasn’t sure if there was going to be any coming back from this. He wasn’t sure that he even wanted to. Could immortals die from heartache? He was sure he’d be testing the limits. 

“Oh, she’ll pay alright Leonard.” Marco said darkly, squeezing Leonards shoulder reassuringly, he had plenty of ideas floating in his head and none of them were pleasant. 

“Aye, mate. That bitch will answer for all that shes done.” Connor agreed with Marco, even getting a small growl of agreeance from Layla. 

The room fell into silence after that, no one really knew what else to say, not that there was really anything else anyone could say. They all stood around in silent support of each other in the greatest loss of their existence. 

Leonard collapsed back in a chair and scooted it as close to the bed as he could, grasping Jims hand like a lifeline, still clinging to hope that somehow the blonde would wake up. 

Leonard zoned out as he held onto and watched Jims hand for any signs of life. At some point Blaez came into the room and paid his silent respects before sitting on the floor next to Layla, cradling her shaggy blonde head in his lap, trying to comfort her the best he could.

Braeden came into the room a time later after instructing his recruits, standing tall and silent as the tears slipped down his cheeks, choosing to stand at attention behind Jims bedside, trying his best to hold himself together. 

Kearne had finally made his way into the castle, his small group had gotten captured and held by a patrol outside that had no idea what was going on inside until it was too late. Placing his hand on Jims shoulder, he said a quiet prayer in some language that Leonard didn’t understand, then went and sat heavily in a chair with his head in his hands. Kearne never had any children of his own, but he considered Jim one of his own, part of his family, losing Jim was a gut wrenching blow to him as well as the whole coven.

The line of vampires and lycans alike that wanted to pay Jim their respects continued to grow outside the door as the minutes dragged on. Connor could tell that the hushed whispers and the shuffling of lycan and vampire alike were starting to stress out everyone in the room, especially Leonard, so much in fact that Connor took it upon himself to shoo the stragglers away. He told them they would have to come back later, promising they would get to say their goodbyes and positioned himself outside the door to keep prying eyes, curious glances and grating whispers away until the people closest to Jim had proper amount of time to grieve whether it take hours or days, he didn’t care.

The room was suddenly too crowded with the addition of Kearne and Braeden, too stifling with all the bodies in the room in close proximity, the whispers from down the hall that grated in his ears, Leonard couldn’t take it anymore. He very well couldn’t ask any of them to leave, it didn’t feel right to ask for some alone time with Jim. Everyone in the room save for a couple had centuries of more time, more memories with Jim, he only had a few months at this point but the pain was as intense as if he had known Jim a lifetime.

Standing slowly out of his seat he kissed Jims forehead softly and brushed the dirty blonde strands out of Jims face, kissing him softly on the cheek before he walked briskly across the floor, patting Laylas scruffy head as she raised it in question as he took his leave. Connor didn’t speak to Leonard but he quickly followed behind the brunette and Leonard didn’t protest, he didn’t have it in him at the moment.

“Aye, watch it!” Connor barked as a lycan backed into Leonard, not paying attention to what he was doing. The lycan swiftly apologized to Leonard who only grunted softly in response, not even slowing down his stride as he pressed forward, retaking the same path as they took to the interrogation room, the only way out that he knew of. 

“Nothin’ to see here, keep yer eyes to yourselves an get back to cleanin’ up this mess the lot of ye!” Connor continued to bark if anyone stopped to stare at Leonard, trying to give the brunette an easy exit without too many stares and whispers. The shuffling around them was somber and unrushed, making sure to clean up the fallen with the utmost care and respect, no matter whose side they were on. 

Connor and Laylas pack members, along with Jims recruits that weren’t too injured, worked tirelessly as they cleaned and discovered rogue lycans that were either hiding in the castle or the few who were still loyal to Accalia who adamantly refused to join their cause, choosing to be locked away down in the dungeons until they saw the error of their ways, no matter how long it took, instead of pledging their allegiance to Leonard.

“Leonard.” Connor said quietly as they made their way to the double doors that led outside, quickly putting himself in front of the brunette before Leonard could put a hand up to open the door. “I know what you’re going through is hard and you probably don’t give two shits about anything at the moment but jus’... just take care of yourself, yeah?”

The implications of Connors words were loud and clear, despite the lycan dancing around the subject. Leonard knew that this was a bigger picture now than just Jim alone. There were countless lycans that now saw him as their leader, as their alpha. There were Jims recruits along with Kearne and Marco who held him in utmost respect and were counting on his help to hash out the alliance between vampire and lycan to hopefully come to a peaceful truce that they everyone could live with.

But right now Leonards world was narrowed down to a single blonde haired vampire that lay on a bed back in a medical room. Connor was right, he didn’t give two shits about anything else but he gave the worried looking lycan a simple nod of acknowledgement, resting a hand on his shoulder briefly before he pushed past Connor and headed outside.

Leonard took a deep breath as the doors closed behind him, engulfing him in blissful silence. The sky was still dark and the air was crisp and fresh, a reprieve from the stifling air inside the castle that held the weight of death like a heavy blanket, wrapping itself around everything and everyone.

Leonard didn’t even know where they were exactly, he hadn’t even asked but he decided he didn’t much care as the took off at a blur through the courtyard, not even bothering with the castle gate, he balled up his energy and anger and crouched down as he ran and sprang himself forward, easily clearing the height of the wall before coming down on the other side with little more than a heavy thud, just like Jim had taught him. 

Leonards legs carried him for a few miles before he suddenly skidded to a halt, coming to a stop at the edge of a steep cliff. He could have easily jumped down and continued running, or leapt across and continued to run on the other side but what was the point? No matter how far or how fast he ran, he couldn’t out run the fact that Jim was gone.

The weight of his thoughts were finally too much for him and he sank to his knees as he gazed down to the bottom of the cliff, watching a stream lazily flow through it, trying to shut off his mind but having zero success. The wind whipped through his hair, sending it and his new white streak of hair floating across his forehead. Leonard didn’t know how long he stayed there, he didn’t really care either, he didn’t have anything to go back to.

It was then that Leonard heard some rustling around behind him in the trees. He didn’t bother to turn around, he didn’t even bother with a backwards glance, he just sat in the same spot, starting down the cliff at the water. Maybe it was an enemy lycan that had followed him out here and was taking this opportunity to take him out one on one. 

Leonard didn’t care, in fact, the thought seemed to comfort him in the fact that if he couldn’t be with Jim in this life, he could go on to be with him in the next, where ever that was and whatever that entailed. He’d rather have that than to continue this existence without the other piece of his very soul.

“Leonard McCoy, I presume?” The newcomers voice said from quietly behind Leonard as he exited the woods, choosing to hang back instead of approach Leonard completely.

“Whatever it is buddy, I ain’t interested.” Leonard growled out. He had hoped the newcomer would have been quick instead of wanting to play introductions or have a conversation first.

“You’re not interested in saving your mate?” The voice asked innocently. That got Leonards attention as his head popped up and he jumped up on his feet.

“Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know...?” Leonard asked angrily as he spun around to take a look at the newcomer behind him, he looked familiar yet a complete stranger to Leonard in a way that he couldn’t quite place. The newcomer was a tall, pale man with white, chest length hair that was pulled back in a loose pony tail down his back and Leonards argument died on his lips as he looked the stranger over, trying to place him.

“Who I am is unimportant at the moment, but what I can do for you, definitely is.” He said as he flashed a brilliant, toothy smile, clasping his hands behind his back.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a rather long one today! Mostly to answer a few questions, and create a few more while were at it because why not? Hope you guys enjoy!

“I’d say after what I’ve been through recently, that who you are is very important in whether I need to kick your ass and toss you off this cliff or not.” Leonard growled in warning and gritted his teeth angrily, he was in no mood to play games with whomever this was and was borderline annoyed and almost ready to kick his ass just on principle of bothering him, whether he be friend or foe he didn’t care at this point.

“You can try, but I promise you won’t have a good time and that you won’t want to if you just let me explain.” The stranger said as he smiled warmly, walking closer to Leonard and standing at arms length in front of the brunette. The stranger smelled curious as the wind shifted, Leonard hadn’t noticed it before in his anger but he smelled almost familiar, yet completely foreign.

“So, how about you answer my questions first then, jackass? How do you know my name and how do you know about Jim?” Leonard growled out lowly between clenched teeth. The smile on the stranger that was meant to try to placate Leonard, only managed to rub his fur the wrong way. 

“I know a great deal more than what you think.” The stranger started out slowly, ignoring the brunettes remarks and temper as he moved past Leonard and stood on the edge of the cliff and stared out across it like Leonard had done moments before, utterly unhurried in his explanations. 

Leonard rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh as he went to stand next to the stranger, giving in for the time being. Sensing his anger was going to get him nowhere with this guy, Leonard bit his tongue and growled under his breath. 

“Whether you know it or not you’ve been making quite the name for yourself here as of late, Leonard. Your name has been on every vampire and lycans lips that I’ve had the pleasure and displeasure of coming across these past few weeks. And furthermore my dear boy, everything with ears for miles could hear your agonizing and heartbroken howl, which seems to explain the…” The stranger nodded briefly and stared at Leonards white streak of hair, almost knowingly and with a small grin, cast his gaze outward once more.

Leonard quirked an eyebrow at the stranger, trying to figure this guy out and what he was even talking about but he had nothing to go on and for once he was rather speechless in what to even say.

“Does your blood run in his veins?” The stranger asked rather abruptly, turning his head and staring intently into Leonards confused eyes. The strangers eyes reflected his intelligence in his stare and it seemed to pierce right through Leonard, as if this guy could read the very desires of his soul. 

“I… do what?” Leonard said rather dumbly, being caught off guard by the sudden change in topic and the flicker of brilliance that flashed across the strangers face.

“Your blood, does it run in his veins? Did you give him any before he ceased?” The stranger sighed out rather impatiently, making Leonard bristle slightly. Who was this guy and why does he have the audacity to sound annoyed at him for not following his semi vague and abrupt question?

“Yes, before he had a vial of my blood and after… after he… I tried to force…” Leonard swallowed thickly as the memory came washing over him of Jim laying there lifeless in his arms as he tried desperately to bring him back and failing.

“Good.” The stranger said, now calm again with a small smile on his face, looking back out across the cliff as the breeze gently blew his hair. “When did he cease?”

“I uh, I don’t know exactly, can’t of been more than an hour or two.” Leonard guessed, he had no idea what time it was or how much time had passed since the fighting began and stopped, time had no meaning anymore without Jim. 

“Even better.” The stranger said as he unclasped his arms from behind his back and stood facing Leonard. “Take me to him.”

“I’m sorry, but do what now?” Leonard said in mild shock, crossing his arms over his chest. The conversation was all over the place and his brain was having trouble keeping up and trying to figure this stranger out.

“Do you want to save your mate or not?” The stranger asked, his posture edging on the verge of impatience once more as he shifted from one foot to the other.

“Of course I do! But how? Jims… Jims dead.” Leonard stammered out and he was sure that if his heart was still beating that it would be beating right out of his chest. How in the hell was this guy going to save Jim?

“Oh yes, he is very much dead, but yet he lives.” The stranger said cryptically with a small grin playing on his lips.

“Excuse me, but wait just a goddamn minute. How can Jim be dead, yet still be alive? I saw him run through with the silver blade, bleedin’ out all over the place and now you’re telling me… he might not be…” Leonard breathed out heavily, head swimming, trying to wrap his mind around what the stranger had said. 

All of the medical training that he had, told him that Jim was very much dead, there was no way anyone could survive that amount of damage. Then again, a few months ago if you had told him that vampires and lycans existed he would have referred you to a mental hospital as fast as his pen could scrawl on a piece of paper.

“Do you want to stand around talking intricacies over a cup of tea or do you want to save your mate?” The stranger asked, clearly giving Leonard a final ultimatum, offering no more explanations, his offer was final.

“Of course I do! I just… this is… ” Leonard said as he threw his hands up in the air with a frustrated sigh. He hated not understanding what in the hell was going on but he figured there wasn’t any harm with letting the stranger try, Jim couldn’t get any deader. Leonard cringed at his inner thoughts, not going unnoticed by the stranger who offered a small sympathetic smile.

“Then after you. We have precious little time before your mate is beyond our help.” The stranger said, gesturing his hand for Leonard to take the lead.

Leonard swallowed quietly, he didn’t miss how the stranger said “our” help, he wondered briefly what he was getting into but he kept quiet as he took off the way he came in a blur with the stranger hot on his heels as they both effortlessly weaved their way through the trees and back to the castle. 

God he hoped he was making the right choice by leading this stranger back to the castle. 

But he had to try. For Jims sake. He knew Jim would do it for him if their roles were reversed. 

Leonard used the front doors this time instead of jumping over the walls as he banged on the outside of the door.

The door creaked open slightly as a guard peeked his head out and upon seeing it was Leonard, waved for the doors to be open, allowing him and the stranger access to the grounds with a shallow bow. Leonard then blurred through the courtyard with the stranger behind him, anxious to figure out what the hell this stranger was going to do exactly.

Leonard opened the front door quietly and held it open for the man behind him. Curious heads lifted up and smelled the air but otherwise made no other acknowledgement, remembering Connors previous warnings. 

The inside of the castle was beginning to look better and smell better for that matter. All of the bodies were covered with sheets until they decided to burn them, the blood that was splattered around was being mopped up. 

Leonard led the stranger down the hall, past all of the curious glances, shallow bows and small, comforting smiles. The strangers eyes and steps never wavered from the brunette in front of him, casting no curious glances to anything or anyone around him. Arriving back in the small medical room, Leonard found Connor back at his post outside the door.

“And who might this be?” Connor said as he raised an eyebrow at the strange looking fellow, not bothering to move out of the way for either of them until he had some answers.

“Hopefully someone who can help and isn’t just pulling my leg.” Leonard said rather gruffly but in a clear warning as he gave the stranger a look that plainly told him that he didn’t have time and wouldn’t tolerate any games. The stranger only smiled innocently in return.

“Well I certainly hope so, McCoy. For everyones sake. Just between you and me, Marco is taking it rather hard. I knew he would but still, it hasn’t been pretty.” Connor said in a quiet whisper so not to disturb the occupants in the room. Leonard frowned at Connor, cutting his eyes to the stranger before moving back to the door that the lycan had just moved from in front of.

Leonard pushed open the door quietly, unsure of what he would find inside. Not surprisingly he found it rather empty, the only person in the room was Marco, everyone else had left for the time being. Jim still lay on the bed, just as pale and in the same spot and position that Leonard had left him, causing his heart to constrict and fall into the deepest pits of his stomach once more.

Clearing his throat and swallowing hard, Leonard entered the room, followed by the stranger. Marco raised his head from the bed slowly, glancing to Leonard in silent greeting. His eyes were completely bloodshot and his cheeks carried a wet sheen when the light hit them just right. Leonard ignored it and didn’t draw attention.

Marcos eyes then went past Leonard as the stranger came into the room. The older vampires demeanor changed in an instant as his eyes went wide, hopping up out of the seat he was sitting in.

“I… you… how… why… is it really....” Marco fumbled as he walked briskly across the floor and stopped in front of the stranger and eyed him closely through red, scrutinizing eyes. Leonard quirked an eyebrow but didn’t dare cut through the tension that was slowly building in the room. 

“Excuse me.” Marco said wide eyed and a little breathless as he quickly took his leave from the room. “Kearne!” Marco could be heard yelling as he hurried down the hall.

“Do I even want to know what that was all about?” Leonard asked as he stared after Marco for a brief second before he brought his attention back to the stranger who was only grinning broadly, offering no explanation as he made his way across the room and had his attention now on Jim.

Leonard hung back as the stranger accessed Jim. He checked his eyes, his injury, his arms and wrists, even taking a small sample of his blood and tasted it on his tongue, humming and muttering to himself. Leonard was thoroughly confused and was almost convinced that this guy was nothing but a quack and had absolutely no idea what he was doing and had no intention to help whatsoever until the stranger suddenly stood back upright and glanced around the room.

“Is this all that passes for medical supplies in this hovel?” The stranger scoffed quietly but with no real malice to his words as he glanced around the empty room before his eyes landed on Leonard. “I need a lab, even the most basic will do.”

“I don’t know my way around this shit hole but I’m sure we can find someone who does.” Leonard said quietly as he turned to leave the room, the stranger wordlessly followed as they made their way down the hall. 

The castle wasn’t as busy as it was before. Most everyone seemed to be taking a break as the numerous bodies lined the castle floor. Leonard maneuvered around them and his eyes swept the floor, looking for anyone remotely familiar. His eyes finally landed on Tasha who was talking adamantly with Braeden over against the wall. 

Leonard made his way over to the pair, noticing Braedens hasty attention as the young vampire straightened himself and cleared his throat as the brunette got closer, completely ignoring the stranger that was partially hidden behind Leonard. 

“I’m Leonard, we haven’t properly met, I believe thanks are in order.” Leonard said as he introduced himself to Tasha, sticking out his hand. Tasha looked at Leonards hand with a small, upturned grin before her eyes raked slowly upwards. 

“Tasha. Think nothing of it, in fact we owe you and your friends a great debt.” Tasha replied as she shook Leonards hand firmly as her grin turned slowly into a warm smile. 

“Well you can start repayin’ by showing us to a lab or something similar if you have one. My friend here would like to borrow it.” Leonard asked as he stopped shaking Tashas hand and thumbed back at the stranger. Trying not to think of the sacrifice it took to get this far. This stranger had better know what he’s doing. 

“Ah, yes. Accalia did like her experiments.This way.” Tasha said as she motioned for them to follow, turning to make her way through the crowd. 

“Anything I can do for you, sir?” Braeden asked quietly before the Leonard had a chance to follow Tasha, not wanting to feel completely useless or left out. 

“No, Braeden, thanks. You’ve done enough for us tonight.” Leonard said as he gave a half smile to the young vampire, a smile that didn’t get anywhere close to reaching his eyes and turned to follow Tasha before stopping abruptly. 

“Actually, Braeden. We might be gone for a bit and Jim… no ones in the room and…” Leonard began but quickly choked up. It seemed like a stupid request now that he was saying it out loud. Jim was dead. There wasn’t any need for anyone to keep him company in that room, it wouldn’t make any difference whatsoever, yet the thought of leaving Jim all alone in that room made his heart clench. 

“Say no more, Leonard. I’ll watch over him till you return. Don’t worry.” Braeden said with a soft smile, reading Leonards thoughts with ease as he rested a hand on the brunettes shoulder briefly before turning and making his way back to the small medical room. 

“Let’s go.” Leonard said as he let out a small puff of air. For some reason, knowing that Jim wasn’t alone lifted a small weight from off his shoulders. Watching Braeden walk back the way he came, he heard the stranger clear his throat. 

“Time is of the essence here, Leonard. We need to go.” The stranger said bluntly but not unkind as he watched Braeden disappear around the corner. 

“Right. After you, Tasha.” Leonard said as he cleared his throat, following after the female lycan with the stranger in tow. 

Leonard and the stranger followed after Tasha, walking through the large central room, making their way towards a small corridor off to the side. Leonard glanced to the other side and could see Marco talking quickly to Kearne, gesturing wildly and pointing back in the direction of Jims room. Kearne caught Leonards eye before drifting to the stranger behind him, causing the older vampires eyes to seemingly bug out of his head.

Kearne walked away from Marco, who was in mid sentence and began to follow after the trio as they continued across the floor, turning down the hallway with Kearne and with Marco fast on their heels.

“How can this be?” Kearne said from behind Leonard and the stranger, his question aimed at and his attention focused completely on the stranger in front of him.

“All in due time my friend, I will explain, but for now we have other pressing matters to attend right now.” The stranger answered Kearne quietly, only turning his head back slightly to address him.

“Here we are, fellas. It isn’t much but maybe it’ll do for what you need. Tread lightly.” Tasha said with another small smile before turning on her heels and walking back down the hallway before anyone could ask her what she meant by her statement, not even giving them a second glance.

“I wonder what she meant by that.” Leonard said mainly to himself as he opened the large, heavy steel door to the room but he wasn’t left wondering for long when the smell hit him full force in the face that he had to take a step back. The others smelled it soon after and crinkled their noses in disgust.

Leonard regained his footing and willed himself to stop breathing, thankful that he didn’t have to anymore as he moved just inside the room, searching for a light switch. As soon as the switch was flipped on, warm light bathed the previous pitch black room. A quiet rumble of disgusted noises filled the room as everyone gazed around the room and Leonard was glad that all of his years in medical had given him a pretty strong stomach.

The room was stark white, or used to be at least. You’d be hard pressed to tell with the blood and grime that was on them now. In the center of the room was a large table and on that table was what Leonard assumed was a vampire, at least at one point in time. 

The unfortunate vampire was dead and had been for awhile if the smell was anything to go by. It’s head had been severed from its body and where that was, Leonard didn’t want to know. It’s body was restrained on top of the table with what appeared to be silver chains that were shackled to the vampires legs and wrists. 

The vampires body had been drained of blood and cut open in various places. Leonard figured they were doing experiments to see what made vampires tick as it were. The stranger and Kearne looked incredibly angry at the sight while Marco and Leonard looked like they’d rather be anywhere other than this room. Kearne let out an irritated puff of air and turned on his heels and stalked out of the room. Only Leonard cast him a passing glance as the older vampire exited the room. 

After Kearne had made him finally tear his eyes away from the table, Leonard began looking at the rest of the room. Against the walls there were small tables and shelves, all containing different kinds of half baked experiments with odd looking bits and pieces of what Leonard guessed to be part of their friend on the table. Leonard blanched for a brief moment at the thought before movement caught his eye once again. 

“Right, enough of that. Down to business.” The stranger said quickly, taking his eyes off the dead vampire, began to move around the room, looking through all the cabinets and drawers for items he needed. 

The stranger pulled out a couple small beakers and a larger flask and sat them on a small table next to what appeared to be an old bunsen burner. Going back to the cabinets, he searched some more, slamming each cabinet closed with increasing annoyance before turning back to Leonard and Marco who were staring curiously at the stranger.

“Leave it to some ruddy, half bred lycans to have such an abysmally stocked lab.” The stranger said with an impatient sigh before turning to Marco. “I need Hemlock and Nightshade, bittersweet to be precise. Would you mind asking around?”

“Uh, yeah, sure sure.” Marco stammered out a little breathless and looking a bit nervous at being spoken to directly by the stranger as he backed away, only turning around when he bumped slightly into the open door. Leonard raised a quizzical eyebrow in Marcos direction as he looked back to the stranger who had a rather amused smirk on his face. He had never seen Marco act any way other than completely sure of himself and he definitely didn’t go around bumping into doors. Who was this guy?

“Whoa, wait a minute. Hemlock? Nightshade? Aren’t those poisonous? Why would we need…?” Leonard stammered out, as the questions of Marcos behavior left his brain, finally able to realize what the stranger had asked for.

“Of course they are, Leonard. Yet your mate is already technically dead and you’re worried about poisonous plants? Are you worried they’re going to kill him further? Are you always this curious?” The stranger asked, his smirk drifting up into a smile as he gazed up at Leonard from the burner that he had just lit. That didn’t sit right with Leonard.

“Yes, I am.” Leonard spoke rather bluntly as he crossed his arms across his chest and leveled a glare at the stranger. “I think I have a right to know as his mate, as you put it, just what in the hell you plan on doing to Jim exactly.”

“We don’t have the time for a science or supernatural lesson at the moment. Your bloods potency in his veins is getting weaker by the moment. Just believe me when I say that my intentions are for your benefit and for the future of our two species.” The stranger answered rather impatiently, but not unkind as he went and gathered another beaker from a cabinet. Leonard really wanted to know who the fuck this guy was exactly but he didn’t think he would get a straight answer out of him until the stranger was good and ready to open up.

The stranger began putting some water in a large beaker and sat it on the fire so it could begin to boil. While the stranger worked and Leonard stood back out of the way to watch, Kearne came walking back into the room briskly, followed by two of Jims recruits on his heels. The recruits went over to the table silently, wrinkling their noses slightly and grabbed the vampire off of the metal table, lifting it easily and carrying the vampire out of the room.

Satisfied that the vampire would at least be given a proper send off now instead of continuing to rot in a dark, dingy room, Kearnes eyes snapped back to the stranger. Kearne watched him for a few moments, Leonard could see the intensity and scrutiny that Kearnes look had. The older vampire didn’t look confused or starry-eyed any longer but rather angry.

“Do you care to explain yourself? Or continue to ignore everyones questions?” Kearne asked rather briskly as he clasped his hands behind his back, his gaze never falling from the stranger.

“I promise, all questions will be answered in due time my friend but right now we have more pressing matters to attend.” The stranger said dismissively, not even offering a glance in Kearnes direction as he continued to work with the beakers and other ingredients he had strewn across the table.

Kearnes eyes narrowed even more and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening once more. Marco came back hurriedly into the room and Kearnes mouth snapped shut, Marco unaware that he had just interrupted the two. Leonard was thankful for the intrusion as he wasn’t looking forward to a possible fight between the two. As much as he had questions and misgivings about this stranger appearing out of nowhere, if he could really bring Jim back, he wanted to make sure nothing stood in his way, not even Kearne.

“Here are the plants you asked for.” Marco said as he laid the plants along the table. “They apparently have seperate store rooms for ingredients if you require more.”

Kearne gave a quiet, indignant huff before he turned on his heels and made his way out of the room, all but slamming the door behind him. Marco gazed curiously at the door for a brief moment before his eyes wandered to Leonard for some kind of explanation. Leonard only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, he still had no idea what any of that was about.

“Thank you, Marco. I believe this is all I require at the moment.” The stranger said warmly, offering Marco a small smile as he took the plants and crushed them up and placed them in the boiling water, mixing them carefully. 

“How do you...?” Marco asked quickly, looking like he had been electrocuted when the stranger said his name. Leonard gazed from Marco to the stranger in question, his eyebrow going right back up into his hairline.

“Marco, Marco. I’ve had my eye on you three for quite some time now and when you’ve been around as long as I have, you tend to know a great deal about many things. Now please excuse us, we need to continue quickly.” The stranger said with a warm smile before becoming serious and waved Leonard over to the table.

“Right, yes.” Marco nodded as he watched Leonard come over to the table. “I’ll just be back with James.” Marco then gave Leonard another glance, a question in his eyes, silently asking Leonard if he was okay with him leaving, if he was okay with all of this. Leonard offered Marco a nod and a gentle pat on the shoulder. The vampire nodded in return and quickly exited the room.

“I like what you’ve done with your hair. It’s very rogue-ish.” The stranger suddenly said in casual conversation, rather amused as he continued to stir the ingredients in the beaker, not taking his eyes off the brewing plants.

“My hair?” Leonard asked quizzically, rather thrown off by the strangers sudden change in demeanor from strictly business to a now more personal approach. The stranger only smiled and nodded towards a small mirror in the back corner of the room.

Leonard scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but made his way over to the small mirror. Taking a small rag that was laying on the counter, he rubbed the grime from the mirror and gazed at his reflection for the first time in a while. He ignored the flecks of blood, dirt, and healing cuts all around his face and gazed up at his hair. Eyes going from slightly wide, to quizzical then back again as he ran a hand through his hair, wondering if it was real.

It was then that the events of the fight suddenly slammed back into his mind. Watching the sword go straight through Jim had banished any other thought from his brain that he hadn’t even stopped to think about what had happened, what he had felt. 

He now remembered everything running through him, the raw emotion, the sudden jolt of electricity, the new sense of power, his sudden transformation. He now remembered, from what he could see, the white fur on his arms and the end of his snout that he could see. 

“I… what is this?” Leonard asked rather quietly, still running his fingers through the small white patch as he still tried to make sense of what had happened exactly. 

“I believe, a new beginning.” The stranger smiled at Leonard as he continued to stir the plants, now adding in something else that Leonard could only guess, causing the mixture to turn a brilliant blue.

“A what?” Leonard asked as he turned around, looking at the stranger for answers, his hand falling back to his side as he made his way back over to the small table.

“I feel like it would be best if we discussed all of this as a group, save me from repeating myself. For now, I need some of your blood.” The stranger said as he slid a small beaker in Leonards direction.

Leonard sighed, he was really beginning to dislike this guy. He was getting tired of the open ended questions and the lack of answers that he was giving. Leonard kept quiet though and did as the stranger asked and bit his wrist so he could fill the beaker.

“Normally this would need to brew for several hours but we don’t have that kind of time. Hopefully a few minutes will do.” The stranger said as he took Leonards blood and added it to the brilliant blue mixture and stirred it carefully. 

“Now the hard part.” The stranger added in, mostly to himself as he then took a second beaker of fresh blood, Leonard assumed it was the strangers, having not even seen the guy fill it. 

The stranger added this blood even more carefully, only adding in a little bit at a time and stirring. The stranger frowned after a few moments but continued to stir and mutter to himself. Adding one more small drop to the beaker, the contents suddenly started to glow dimly in the beaker.

“Ah yes, fantastic!” The stranger exclaimed as he began to stir the ingredients more excitedly. Turning up the burner, the stranger added in a couple more drops of blood, causing the ingredients to glow more brilliantly. Leonard only stood there watching wide eyed as he watched the stranger work, hardly daring to breathe for fear that he’d mess the whole thing up.

“Just a bit more.” The stranger said as he gave the beaker a few final stirs. The contents of the beaker glowed brightly for a few more moments before going back to normal, or at least what Leonard considered normal, meaning not glowing.

“What happened? Did it work?” Leonard asked quickly as the stranger pulled the beaker off of the flames to let it cool.

“Indeed my dear boy, brilliantly I might add.” The stranger said with a smile as he turned to look at Leonard. “Grab a syringe, we must work quickly.”

Leonard didn’t have to be told twice as he grabbed a couple syringes the stranger had laid out on the counter and placed them on the table. The stranger snatched them up and quickly began to fill them with the still hot liquid.

“Come. Grab the beaker.” The stranger said as he quickly made his way out of the room with the syringes in hand. Leonard had to scramble to grab the beaker and catch up. They quickly made their way down the small corridor and back the way they had come.

Leonard wrinkled his nose as they came around the corner. The smell of fire and flesh was heavy in the air and it made Leonards stomach roll. He assumed they had now moved on to clearing the bodies and burning them. He knew it was probably necessary and probably the only way to get rid of the bodies properly. He was glad that he didn’t have anything to do with the process.

Rounding the next corner towards Jims current room, he could hear small mutterings wafting down the hall. It sounded a lot like Marco and Kearne, it was in a different language and he couldn’t figure out what they were discussing but their exchange was quick and sounded almost heated.

The two stopped talking immediately as they heard their footsteps approaching the door. The stranger was the first inside and didn’t waste any time with greetings as he made his way over to Jim. Leonard followed in behind and made his way over to Jims side. The blonde looked just the same as he had when he had left him. Cold and devoid of life, devoid of everything that made Jim, Jim. Leonards stomach and heart clenched hard and his mouth instantly went dry. He hated this with everything he had and he hoped and prayed that the stranger knew what he was doing. He didn’t know what he would do if this didn’t work. Actually, he did, he just didn’t want to think about it just yet.

“Holy shit!” Leonard heard Braeden exclaim as the stranger made his way over to Jims side. “I know you! I mean I’ve seen your face in our books! You have to be him!”

The stranger tried to calm Braeden down with a hand wave but the young vampire was much too excited to calm himself as he continued to loudly make a fuss.

“You are! You’re Viktor!” Braeden finally finished in stunned awe as he stared at the vampire in front of him. 

Leonards eyes bugged out of his head and he almost dropped the beaker in his hands. Suddenly he knew where he seen this guys face before, the book that Jim had shown him in the beginning, it was him. Granted the vampires hair was longer now and his features were a bit different with age but there was no denying it now, standing in front of him was Viktor, the very first of their kind.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh yes, Viktor has finally come out of the shadows and made an appearance! This chapter is quite information heavy with Viktor explaining a lot of things so I kept it on the short side and I realllyyy hope that all of this makes sense and it flows right. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> Also, I need some opinions from you guys that will be in the end notes, thanks! ❤️

“Excuse me, what the fuck?” Leonard said suddenly, finding his voice as he looked around the room, gazing at everyones face for some kind of explanation. The only ones that were surprised at this notion were himself and Braeden. Kearne didn’t look surprised in the least, in fact, he still looked quite angry. Marco didn’t look shocked either as he looked at Leonard and gave him a slightly guilty look.

“Well I suppose the cat is out of the proverbial bag now.” Viktor said with a slender smile as he prepped the syringes in his hand, moving close to Jim and taking a closer look at him.

“How? What? Why?” Leonard stammered out in surprise as his eyes followed Viktor. He now remembered that Jim had said that no one had seen this guy in millenia and now he just so happens to be here, where they all happen to be and just casually waltzes up to Leonard and gets himself into the middle of all of this so calmly? What the fuck was going on?

“I’ve said before that I will answer all your questions in due time, now is not that time, time is precious. We need to get started, if you’ll excuse us.” Viktor said as the smile faded off of his lips before turning serious and ushering a still star struck Braeden from beside Jims bed and out of the room to give them more space.

“Leonard, come to the head of the bed and try to get him to drink.” Viktor said as he eyed his concoction and plunged the syringe needle into Jims arm, pushing some of the liquid in before pulling the needle out and moving down his arm and then to his legs, repeating the process all around Jims extremities, trying to get it in as many places as he could manage.

Leonard did as he was asked, swallowing thickly as he moved and tilted Jims limp and unresponsive head back on the bed. Oh how he hated this with every fiber in his being, it took all he could to keep himself composed enough to even look at Jims still and slightly sallowed frame.

He parted Jims dry and cracked lips carefully and poured a small amount of the liquid into the blondes mouth before closing it and handing Marco the beaker. Leonard massaged Jims trachea, not even certain that this would work, trying to get the liquid to go down. Thankfully after a few tries, Leonard got the liquid to go down and he motioned for Marco to pour more into Jims mouth after opening the blondes lips.

The trio stayed at it until all the liquid in the beaker was gone and the syringes were empty. Viktor then vigorously rubbed Jims extremities for a few moments each, trying to get the liquid to move around as much as possible before he stopped. They all stood around in silence, watching Jims still frame as the seconds seemed to tick by agonizingly slow.

“What’s taking so long?” Leonard finally asked impatiently, breaking the silence that hung over the room thick and heavy.

“Patience, Leonard. As a medical professional, you should know that these things can take time.” Viktor said matter of fact, but not unkind as he kept his eyes on Jim, watching the blondes progress.

“Wait just another minute, how did you know I’m a doctor?” Leonard asked as he tore his eyes off of Jim only to glare at Viktor. Now that they had taken care of Jim the best they could given the circumstance, it was time for this guy to start talking, Leonard was tired of getting the runaround from this guy.

“I suppose now that we’ve taken care of your mate, I can tell you my tale.” Viktor said as he brought himself back up to the foot of the bed, clasping his hands behind his back. “It might be easier for me to explain myself, then you may ask questions afterward.”

Leonard stood at the head of the bed, still gently cradling Jims head, vaguely aware that he was brushing his fingers through the dirt and blood crusted blonde strands. Marco stood next to Kearne, looking quite indifferent towards Viktor. Kearne still sported his glare and his scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest but otherwise didn’t speak or move to stop Viktor from speaking.

“I do not tell this tale as an excuse for my behavior and absence, I know it will most likely not be pleasant to hear.” Viktor paused for a brief moment and upon getting no adverse reactions, he continued. “I will try to make this story brief. The reason that I disappeared was not by choice, but by need. I too was bitten by a rogue lycan while out in the countryside one day, just as our Leonard here was bitten.”

That admission got Viktor a few reactions. Leonard looked a tad dumb struck as he stared at Viktor, so that means he wasn’t the only one. Marco leaned forward slightly on Jims bed, more interested in hearing this explanation than before. Kearnes anger turned to one of slight confusion but he held the glare firmly in place.To have two possible hybrids now on their side? This was looking better and better for their species to regain some footing.

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait just a damned minute here. If you were bitten and you’re like me, then does that mean…” Leonard said suddenly, putting two and two together.

“Indeed Leonard.” Viktor said with a warm smile as he looked the brunette full in the eyes. “We are family, albeit distantly.”

“Holy shit.” “What the hell?” “Excuse me?” Came a chorus of realization through the room as they all processed this newfound information. Viktor continued to smile as he continued.

“After I was bitten and managed killed the lycan, I surely thought I was dead and I was too far out and away from any of our covens so I went out and found a nice cave with a view and waited for the venom to take hold and for my existence to cease. I remember passing out from the pain eventually, thinking this was it, but what I didn’t expect was to wake up again. After I came to my senses, I exited the cave, utterly confused as to why I was still alive but I didn’t much question it. I waited a few days more just to be sure before I made my way back to the Elders.”

“How did you not know?” Leonard asked quietly as he gazed down to Jim once more, still seeing no progress and frowning slightly.

“Leonard, you must remember that this was many millenia ago. Nothing like this had ever happened before or was ever recorded, we knew nothing of hybrids or alphas. I kept this incident to myself, trying to figure out what it meant until I was out again just after nightfall. The full moon triggered the change, it was unexpected and very much not pleasant. I still had no idea how this was all possible or what it even meant so I ran and didn’t return, haven’t returned until this night.”

“All this time you’ve been hiding?!” Kearne asked rather tightly but it didn’t dissuade Viktor in the slightest as he took the prompt to continue.

“You have every reason to be angry with me, but believe when I say I thought I was doing it with the best intentions. I had no idea what I had become or why or even how. In my lycan form I was wild and I did not recognize friend or foe, much to my dismay and the dismay of others who had the displeasure of crossing my path on those nights. I couldn’t return, believe me, I wanted to but I could not control the beast, not at first. It took me many years to finally be able to control my lycan side to where it wasn’t such a bloodthirsty beast but I still dared not return for fear that being in a place with so many vampires, I didn’t know if I would be able to hold the beast back.”

“Then how was Leonard able to control himself in what seemed to be one evening? And Leonard can change whenever he wants and isn’t bound by the moon? Right Leonard?” Marco asked quietly, turning his attention to the brunette who was still stroking Jims hair, willing whatever Viktor had given him to hurry up and work already. Leonard gave a nod of his head before gazing back over at Viktor.

“The only thing I can imagine besides his sheer stubbornness, is evolution, dear Marco. I was the very first of our kind, the very first hybrid and Leonard here is many generations removed, plenty of time for it to evolve as it lay dormant all these generations.” Leonard gave a slight huff at Viktors jab but didn’t press it further. Viktors mouth turned up into a small smile. “I didn’t stray far, I still kept an eye on everyone but from a safe distance, especially around the time of the moons phasing.”

“Then a similar but different problem took hold. My son, Darien, he was the next besides myself to carry the alpha gene. I had tried my best to distance him from this life, to keep him away from any vampires. During my absence I had failed my duties as a leader and as a father. He ended up being turned and it didn’t take long before the alpha sickness in him grew and the Elders had to end his rather short existence.” Viktor said somberly as he took a brief pause to gather himself, no one dared to interrupt the story now as they waited patiently for Viktor to continue.

“I couldn’t interfere with the Elders decision, by the time they got around to it, I didn’t want to. Darien was but a shell of who he used to be and was a danger to all around him and himself. The other vampires and the Elders had no idea what to make of him. They had no idea what had happened so they kept his body and ran tests. Upon finally figuring out what had happened, many years had passed and allowed for his own son to grow and have many sons of his own and so the line continued and branched out. The Elders had trouble at first with keeping up with our family.” Viktor sighed and brought his hands to the edge of the bed and rested them by Jims feet.

“And so it went for millenia. The Elders watched all of our family that they could find closely and immediately terminated them if they so much showed any sort of sign of bearing the alpha gene. What I discovered however, is that they failed to find one son; Jonas. Darien's own illegitimate son. I kept an eye on him as he led his life and created another son who created another and so on. I watched the family for generations, keeping them safe from vampires so they would not have the same fate as the others. I let an entire branch of our family be subject to their fate and slaughtered, all to keep the Elders attention away from Jonas’ son, all so I could save at least one line that has now ended with you.”

Leonard was a bit slack jawed to say the least, along with Marco and Kearne. Leonard had no idea what to say and neither did anyone else for that matter it seemed, even Kearnes scowl had fallen off of his face and he was now supporting one that might have been mistaken for sympathy if it wasn’t being held so tightly. 

“Unfortunately however, it seemed that the lycans had caught on as well. I’m not sure where or even how along the way they discovered your line Leonard, the line I tried so hard to protect from all of this but they saw what was happening amongst our kind and soon discovered your descendants. They kept their work silent as they watched our family for generations, noting which descendants the vampires killed versus the line I thought was safe.” Viktor said with another soft sigh, hanging his head slightly. 

“The Elders thought all alphas were wiped out by the time your grandfather came to be. I thought only I knew different. Until they took your father. At first I had no idea what was happening or why they even wanted him but by the time I put two and two together, it was too late. I am truly sorry.” Viktor said delicately, gauging Leonards reaction carefully. 

“The only person I blame for my father's death is the bitch that brought us all together tonight.” Leonard growled through his clenched teeth at the thought of his father and what those lycans had done to him. 

“Even so, I still carry regret to this day. Though your fathers passing opened my eyes to what the lycans were doing. Enough so that I kept a closer eye on you, up until that fateful evening that our James here found you. I managed to dispose of at least one lycan stalker that evening, giving James the time he needed to take you to safety. I’ve watched James off and on though the centuries of his existence and heard tales of his valor and honor. I knew you would be safe with him.” 

“So what you’re saying is that you’ve just been hanging out and watching all of us? Watching all of this unfold and you never thought to come say anything? To tell us what the fuck was going on with all this shit in the beginning? Not even a ‘hi how you doing, let's have a chat’?” Leonard asked angrily, grinding his teeth as he felt his fangs slip down involuntary but he didn’t quite care, not even when his eyes started to glow. All this bullshit they’ve been going through since day one could have been avoided if Viktor had only come forward to explain. 

“I told you my actions at the time were regrettable and you might think less of me. I’m not some all knowing being, Leonard. I was once human like you. I am still prone to make mistakes. Once I knew that James and Marco had you, I knew you were as safe as you could be, safer than you would be with only me watching you. Then when they started commenting on your unique smell, I just had to know. I am truly sorry for my mistakes.”

Leonard let out an angry huff. He couldn’t hold his fathers death over Viktor, he didn’t know. But this, oh this he could. Sitting on the sidelines knowing full well what was going on, why the lycans had their eyes on him, taken Jim hostage, killed Lorcan and yet Viktor did nothing. Even after he had turned into a vampire, nothing. Then into a hybrid like him, still nothing. Leonards blood boiled and his skin itched like it was on fire. 

“I am very sorry Leonard. Sorry for the pain I caused. And I am sorry for you getting caught up in this life, it was never my intention.” Viktor hastily apologized, sensing Leonards rising anger and trying to head it off before it went full blown apocalyptic. 

“Yeah well, first of all, fuck you, asshole.” Leonard gritted out loudly as he looked down and stroked Jims cheek before moving his hand up into Jims hair, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “At least I had one good thing come out of this fucked up mess… but now…”

Everyone was silent after Leonards confession, there wasn’t much else to say. It was then that Leonards slightly teary eyes focused on Jims hair, noticing a small tuft of white hair, almost like his, streaking through the blonde strands. It was smaller than Leonards patch and it was hard to distinguish between Jims blonde hair and the white of the small tuft, but it was definitely there. 

Leonard leaned a little closer, fingering the strands, making sure he was seeing it correctly. He pushed Jims hair back to get a better look when his breath hitched in his throat and his hands froze where they were. 

Jim groaned quietly under his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include this real quick, another lovely piece of fan art from the ever amazing Trick! Man this is definitely in my top 3, you can almost hear and feel poor Lens pain :(  
> https://lt-trick.tumblr.com/post/183055345438/i-decided-to-finally-post-some-of-my-fanart-for
> 
> OKAY SO LADIES AND GENTS! Here is where I need your help. This story has mayyybeee 2? more chapters in it and we are FINALLY FINISHED! I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about this fact to be honest. So I want to hear your opinions, I have some ideas for a few one shots for this fic about the different things our boys would be getting up to after everything has gone down and the dust settles a bit. So would anyone be interested in those? Or does everyone think almost 70 chapters of this is enough and want me to go back to regular ol' Mckirk? Let me know! Even if it’s something you’ve been curious about, or want more backstory to!


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ANNIVERSARY GUYS! Well happy anniversary to this fic anyway! 
> 
> It'll be one year on the 19th that I started posting this fic to ao3, and it was back in January '18 when I started writing this fic that I had never planned to let see the light of day, and now here we are! The second to the last chapter! With a little more explanations and a tad bit on the short side, but hopefully the final chapter will make up for the last couple of short ones. I hope all of this makes sense, and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. 
> 
> Also write in those one shot ideas :) I have 3-4 floating around in my head but I always welcome more ideas that you guys would like to know more about!

“Jim?” Leonard breathed out, hardly wanting to believe what had just happened, it was too good to be true, wasn’t it? The whole room was still silent, Leonard wasn’t the only one to hear the small noise and for that he was glad so he knew that he wasn’t imagining things as his eyes glanced up to see everyone else trained on the blonde below him.

There was another small groan, more audible this time but it was definitely there yet the blonde was still completely still.

“James? Are you with us?” Marco asked quietly as he took one of Jims hands in his own and squeezed softly, his eyes swimming with emotion, changing so quickly that it made Leonards head spin.

“Let me see those pretty blues, Jim. Please.” Leonard begged with bated breath as he searched Jims face, running a hand soothingly through the blonde strands, willing him to wake up. Leonard could now see Jims eyes moving faintly under his eyelids and his heart constricted tightly with hope. “Come on, Jim.”

“-ones.” Jim said with a quiet whisper, his voice sounded so fragile, like it could break if he had put more effort into it but it was definitely Jim. 

Jim was alive.

“I’m here, Jim. Can you open those eyes for me?” Leonard pleaded, his hands now stilled in the blondes hair, trying not to get his hopes up, not until he saw Jim looking back at him, then he could relax. Marco looked like he had developed a death grip on Jims hand, his knuckles long gone white as he continued to grasp tightly to the blonde along with the thin strand of hope that was wound tight in the room.

Leonard brushed Jims dirty hair back on his forehead and rested his hand on the blondes cheek. Leonards breath hitched as he felt Jim lean into his touch ever so slightly before his eyes fluttered open lazily, searching slowly for the face that meant more to him than anything else.

“Bones.” Jim said again softly but with more strength behind it this time as his eyes finally locked with Leonards worried hazel eyes, that continued to bounce around the blondes face, taking in everything that was happening.

“Jim, thank god.” Leonard said just as quiet as he kissed the blondes forehead repeatedly before he buried his face in Jims hair, not caring about the dirt and grime caked in the strands as he clung to the blonde tightly. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear?” Leonard mumbled into Jims hair and he could swear he heard the blonde huff out a quiet laugh and for once, it was music to Leonards ears.

“Marco.” Jim said as his eyes finally found the older vampires, as if just realizing the death grip that Marco had on his hand.

“James.” Marco said warmly and with a soft smile, along with a glossy sheen of moisture dancing in his eyes as he gazed down at the tired blonde below him, continuing to try and brush the dirty hair out of Jims eyes lovingly.

Jim smiled lazily back at Marco before his eyes dropped towards the bloody and ripped mess of his shirt. Using his free hand he began fumbling at the hem but his fine motor control wasn’t completely back just yet. Leonard brushed Jims hand gently out of the way and lifted the blondes shirt up and over his stomach. The sword sized hole that had previously been in Jims stomach was already healing before their eyes as Leonard grazed the closing wound with a practiced touch.

Leonard let out a small sigh as he buried his face back in Jims hair. The stress he held over the past few hours was slowly bleeding out of him, leaving him feeling drained as he leaned heavily against the bed. Jim could feel how tightly Leonard was holding himself and moved his hand up slowly and landed it in the brunettes hair and stroked slowly, trying to reassure as he pulled Leonard as close as he could manage.

“Did you miss me, Bones?” Jim said lightly, trying to break a little bit of the tension in the room but it probably wasn’t the right thing to joke about if Leonards sudden tenseness at his words was anything to go by.

“I think we’re going to have a discussion later… privately, about just how much.” Leonard said with a low warning growl. As much as he was grateful that Jim was alive, he was still angry that he had gone off to take on Accalia without him, or without anyone else for that matter after just starting to heal. Jim should have known better and he took the slight uncomfortable shift in Jims frame away from Leonard that the blonde knew it as well. 

He had come so close to losing Jim once before and the blonde knew how much that had affected him and now for Jim to do something like this? He had lost Jim, actually watched him fade from existence right in front of him and the only reason he was alive right now was thanks to some freaky supernatural voodoo job. He knew Jim was trying to comfort him in his own way but the pain was still too raw and exposed for that kind of humor just yet.

“Welcome back, James.” Viktor said after giving Jim and Leonard a few moments, breaking the rising tension in the air before things got too out of hand. He stood at the foot of Jims bed, looking from the blondes stomach and up to his face, meeting Jims blue eyes with his dark brown ones.

“Wha? Who are… holy shit!” Jim exclaimed, as he finally took stock of the man standing in front of him, his eyes opened wider and his mouth hung open slightly as his brain worked to finally get in gear and start processing.

“You’ve missed a little since you’ve been taking your little nap.” Kearne said with a sly smile as he placed his hands behind his back and winked down at Jim. 

“What happened?” Where is she?” Jim asked, his voice suddenly cold and no one had to ask whom he was referring to.

“She is being held down in the cells along with a few of her loyal followers that refused to come to our side, mainly awaiting for whatever decision you and Leonard decide to grace them with.” Kearne said with a slightly devilish smile. “Speaking of which, I should go check and make sure she’s… comfortable and give you some time to chat and catch up. I’m glad you’re alright” Kearne added as he patted Jims leg gently before taking his leave and making his way back down the hall. 

“I should take my leave also and make sure someone keeps an eye on Kearne. His fingers have been known to slip on occasion.” Marco said with a small smile and a wink at Leonard and Jim. “And I won’t let that happen until I’ve gotten my piece. I’m beyond happy to have you back James. I’ll be back soon.” And with that, Marco squeezed Jims hand tightly and kissed his cheek quickly, brushing a few stubborn stray strands out of Jims eyes before following Kearne out of the room. 

“So does either one of you want to start explaining what the hell is going on and how in the fuck I’m alive?” Jim asked, gesturing tiredly at Viktor as he slowly tried to lift himself off the bed. Leonard let out a small growl and placed his hand on Jims chest, leveling the blonde with a look that had Jim sighing quietly and met Leonard in the middle and went to sit up halfway instead which Leonard allowed and helped Jim up gently. 

“It’s kind of a long story, but details aside, our so called friend here has apparently been watching us all along and only deemed now a good time to fuckin’ interfere.” Leonard said with a slight glare in Viktors direction. The more he thought about everything the angrier he was getting. A lot of this whole situation could have been avoided if Viktor had just come forward a hell of a lot earlier and told them what was going on and why.

“Apologies Leonard, would you have rather I stayed out of this all together?” Viktor said as he gazed over at Leonard with his arms clasped behind his back, eyebrow raised slightly in question. 

“Don’t be puttin’ words in my mouth, of course not, don’t start with that shit.” Leonard growled out tightly with an exasperated huff, he wasn’t about to sit here and be talked down to. He didn’t give a rats ass if this guy was the first ever vampire.

“Right then.” Viktor said with a small nod, loosening his posture a little so it wasn’t quite so defensive. “To save you from a more or less boring retelling that Leonard here has already heard and can tell you later if you so choose. What you need to know for this to make some sense is that I’m not only the first of our kind but I am the first of Leonard and I’s kind, an alpha hybrid.”

“Holy shit. No way.” Jim breathed out quietly as he watched Viktor with still wide eyes as his hand still stroked Leonards hair absentmindedly

“I disappeared once I was bitten for the safety of others and watched from afar, watched my sons and his sons and their sons. The alpha gene in my family continued and taken care of at the Elders discretion if things got out of hand as you well know. Leonard happened to be part of my family whose generations managed to escape the Elders eye.” Viktor explained as he came to stand by Jims side and gazed down at the blonde, taking in the small white tuft of hair sprouting from his forehead that Jim didn’t even know was there yet, he hadn’t even noticed Leonards hair yet that was kept just out of his eyes view. 

“I had quite wondered if maybe Leonard would be the same after both vampire and lycan alike were so curious about him, about his smell, that I let things play out to be certain and now I know.” Viktor said with a small smile as he reached out and fingered Leonards white tuft of hair in his fingers, confirming his suspicions. 

“Bones? What happened to your hair?” Jim asked as he gazed up at Leonard, just now really looking the brunette in the face and noticing the white tuft. 

“Could ask the same about you, Jimbo.” Leonard chuckled softly at Jims completely confused face, running his fingers through Jims white streak. Jims mouth opened slightly, his hand shooting up to his hair and fingering his own strands as if he could feel the difference in color. 

“That is something I didn’t want to say in front of the others. It’s something I wanted to privately discuss first.” Viktor said as he gazed over at the far wall, eyes connecting with a small mirror as he gazed at his own head of white hair.

“When I heard your heartbroken howl, I had to know. I too have felt such a deep loss at the hand of others. This…” Viktor said as he gestured to his white hair. “Started out just like yours, a small white patch, accompanied by a change in color of my lycan form. I began to notice that my very presence began to influence others around me, whether they be vampire or lycan. So tell me, have you felt such things?”

“Well...” Leonard started out and paused to think back on everything that’s happened up until now. “I don’t really think so? There might have been a few occasional moments but nothing stands out.”

“I think I have, but it only happens when we’re… together.” Jim said rather quickly, cutting his eyes up to Leonard briefly before quickly looking back to Viktor.

“Why didn’t you say anything, Jim?” Leonard asked before Viktor could continue his train of thought. Leonard was taken aback slightly and almost embarrassed at Jims confession, if he was affecting Jim like Viktor had said, then was anything they had done been Jims choice? Did Jim want any of this?

“I didn’t know what it was at the time, it was just a feeling, like a pull in my gut. It wasn’t something that I couldn’t control, so don’t worry.” Jim explained as if sensing Leonards mixed feelings at his confession, tugging on the brunettes head gently, bringing Leonard down for a quick kiss. “I love you.” Jim added with a soft breath when his lips finally parted from Leonards.

“I love you too, Jim.” Leonard replied quietly, kissing Jims forehead softly, still slightly unsure if Jim was being completely honest with him but for now he could look past it for the time being. Jim was alive, talking, getting stronger, and right now that’s all that mattered to Leonard. 

“So now that you’ve explained what, how about explaining how I’m alive or at least existing.” Jim said as he lifted his shirt once again and was met with a now almost completely healed stomach. All that remained now was large pink scar. 

“I’m actually just as surprised as you are my boy. I’m delighted that our little experiment worked.” Viktor said with a small smile as he gazed down at Jims scar. 

“Wait just a goddamned second. Are you saying you had no fucking idea if what we did would have even worked?” Leonard said angrily as he jumped up out of his seat and got dangerously close into Viktors personal space. 

“Would you have let me try if I would have told you I had next to no idea what I was doing? The last time I checked, no one has ever brought anyone back from the dead. I’ve had plenty of time since my mates death to do some research and I’m glad that it turned out not to be completely fruitless for your mate. Too bad it wasn’t enough to save my own.” Viktor said rather coolly as he leveled Leonard with a look that made the brunette look a little sheepish, yet he didn’t back down completely

At the end of the day, Leonard might have had his misgivings if Viktor had told him straight up that he had no idea what he was doing and was only guessing. Jim couldn’t have gotten any deader and a long shot, even if it was an extremely long one, was better than nothing at all. He probably wouldn’t admit it out loud, not now anyway. 

“Now then.” Viktor said as his his cool demeanor easily replaced by his rather warm grin, took a seat on the end of Jims bed, looking between the two. 

“I think it goes without saying that our blood of course has healing properties but to raise one from the dead, well, that is an entirely different matter. I tried to save my mate in almost an identical manner as you tonight, but my blood alone wasn’t strong enough. So I merely guessed that perhaps the blending of our blood, both being true alphas would be stronger that one alone and with the herbs, a binding agent that would also enhance said properties. I’m very glad my hunch was correct and only one of us had to suffer losing a mate.” Viktor said somberly, as if reliving that very night over again in his mind. 

“I’m... sorry.” Leonard said softly as he dropped his shoulders in silent defeat and looked to Viktor morosely. He did feel rather guilty that Viktor lost his mate but not nearly enough that he would regret having Jim alive and beside him again. 

“No matter, it was many many years ago, in another time.” Viktor said with a sad smile before looking Leonard and Jim in the eyes. “I’m very happy to have at least been able to save you, James. I’m happy that you don’t have to share my fate, Leonard.” Viktor said as he patted Jim softly on the leg. 

“Watching the world change has been quite fascinating over these years. Humans are quite the remarkable species but for all of their discoveries, quirks and capabilities, they are still mortal. In some regards they are lucky for it.” Viktor stood up from the bed and began slowly walking across the room before stopping in front of a small mirror and stopped, gazing at his reflection and his white hair. Leonard moved back over towards Jim and sat quietly, waiting on Viktor to continue, not wanting to interrupt. 

“When our species finds our mate, the other part of our very soul, we love fiercely and completely, especially as alphas. The bond between the two, especially after sharing blood is ingrained into us, into our being, our very soul and after some time, even begins to define who we are. That, Leonard, is why I think you and I transformed or changed color. Being alphas, we are born to be leaders and losing the other half of ourselves, our guiding light, shifted our very being, trying to compensate for a loss it didn’t understand, that we couldn’t process. Soul loss, in other words.” Viktor said before turning around and gazing between Leonard and Jim who both looked quite at a loss for words. 

“So how does everyone else cope? Do they change as well?” Leonard asked as he looked from Jim to Viktor, still trying to wrap his head around Viktors theorized explanation, trying to make sense of it all. 

“If you mean color, then no. That trait is unique to us and us alone as far as I have observed. Being both men of science I am willing to submit myself to running tests in the future to ascertain what exactly makes us the exception if you are as well.” Viktor asked as he glanced briefly at the door before addressing Leonard with a look that held a question. 

“Sure.” Leonard nodded softly. “I’d like to know myself but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.”

“Lucky for us, we seem to have more than nine lives, no?” Viktor said as he gave a wink and grinned from ear to ear. “Now, enough talk. I think we have an impatient guest at the door.” Viktor moved back from the bed and called out to the door. 

Leonard and Jim both looked to the door with quizzical expressions, neither one had heard anyone at the door, both being wrapped up in Viktors explanation. The door opened suddenly and a blur was all that could be seen before the mysterious intruder was halfway laying on top of Jim. 

“Oomph—“ Jim let out a sudden exhale as the life and air was almost squeezed out of him by a strong pair of arms. Jim was taken by surprise for a brief moment before he caught the slightly sweet smell coming from the dark mop of hair in his face. It was all Leonard could do to get out of the way so he didn’t get clipped by the quick movement of bodies and arms colliding.

“Jim… sir… I’m so glad you’re okay. The rest of us were so worried and they’re all going to be so happy you’re alright.” Braeden mumbled into Jims shoulder as he continued to squeeze the blonde in a tight hug.

“It’s good to see you too, Braeden but could you…” Jim said quietly, his voice tight and strained from the strength of Braedens grip around his chest.

“Oh, yes, sorry.” Braeden said quickly as he dropped his arms and quickly stood up and wiped his eye quickly. “Kearne wanted me to come check on you, they’re wanting Leonard to give a small word and wanting to go over alliance details and what you want to do with the woman of the hour.” Braeden ended with an upturned smile at the thought.

“No rest for the wicked, eh Bones?” Jim said with a small chuckle in his voice as he made to very slowly sit up on the bed, only to be met with a firm hand on his chest. Jim glanced up at Leonard who had been strangely silent towards him ever since his revival and once look told everything that Jim needed to know.

Leonard was angry.

“Would you two excuse us for a few minutes, please.” Leonard said tightly, forcing out the please as his glare turned back to Jim, who sank slightly defeated under Leonards unwavering gaze.

“Certainly, take your time.” Viktor said with a small bow and a wink towards Jim who only pursed his lips in the older vampires direction. Braeden didn’t even speak as he took one look at Leonard and nodded his head and made a hasty retreat. Jim had spent a couple weeks training him to be a fierce fighter and killer, only for him to tuck tail under one look at Leonard’s glare. He supposed he didn’t blame the kid as he took one more glance up at the angry alpha and wincing slightly, preparing for the chewing out he was prepared to get.

“Jim, how could you?” Leonard asked softly as his hand stayed firm on Jims chest, even clenching softly at the tattered and blood soaked ruins that was once his shirt. Jims eyes shot back open. He was envisioning the mother of all chew outs, yelling so loud that the whole castle could hear them, walls vibrating with the noise. What he wasn’t expecting was the soft and quiet pain that bled through Leonards voice.

“How could you do that to me? To us? What were you thinking?” Leonard continued softly, his mind jumping all over the place with what he wanted to say. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, he wanted to berate Jim for being such and idiot and pulling such a stupid stunt but instead his words came out tightly wound, doused in emotion and dripping in pain instead. The pain and the stress of losing Jim, seeing him die right in front of him and not being able to do anything about it to now having him back, alive and talking had sent his mind spinning and he was mentally exhausted from it all.

“I… I guess I wasn’t.” Jim started out softly as he made to sit up on the bed once again. Leonard relaxed his hand, letting the blonde push against it as Jim sat up slowly, wincing only slightly at the movements. Jim placed his hand over Leonards on his chest and squeezed gently before looking up at the brunette, who quickly glanced away, choosing to look at the far wall instead as he quickly removed his hand from Jims chest, leaving the blondes hand empty as he ran both hands through the small white patch of hair and through the rest, making it stand on end. Leonard turned his back on Jim as he walked to the wall behind him and placed a hand on it for support, sighing softly into the quiet room.

Jim frowned as he placed his hands firmly on the bed for support before lifting himself slowly off of the bed. He didn’t know what Leonard or Viktor had done exactly and this wasn’t the time to ask but he felt surprisingly okay for having died and been brought back to existing. His movements were slower than usual but he figured it would get better with time as he shuffled slowly behind Leonard for a brief moment, watching Leonards back rise and fall shakily in front of him.

“Bones, for what it’s worth, I am sorry. I know my apology probably means nothing to you but believe me when I say I had the best intentions behind my actions; you. The last thing I wanted was for you to fall in her hands when I could have done something and prevented it. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.” Jim said as he wrapped his arms loosely around Leonards waist and squeezed gently.

Leonard bristled at Jims touch, so much that the blonde felt it shake his hand and dropped his arms slowly, looking at Leonards back now completely unsure of himself and where this was heading.

“Did you not stop to think about what the hell I would do without you?” Leonard said quite loudly, finally seeming to find his voice as he balled his fist against the wall, pushing it hard into the brick. “Did you not stop to think while you were running up there to, by all rights, sacrifice yourself, what it would do to me? To Marco? Jesus Christ, Jim. I watched you die! Right in front of me and there wasn’t a damn thing that I could do to save you, do you have any idea what that did to me? What you put me through?”

Leonards body was shaking as he stood still, yelling at the wall, clenching and unclenching his fist against the cold brick. Jims features sank as he swallowed thickly, he had no argument, there was nothing he could say that would make any of this better. 

Jim raised his hand uncertain, hesitating for a brief moment near Leonards head before he brushed a hand against the messy brunette locks and when Leonard didn’t protest, he ran his fingers through gently. Jim expected Leonard to pull away, to yell at him some more but he wasn’t expecting a face full of brunette hair. Leonard was full of surprises today.

“Bones… Bones, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Jim said as he buried his head in Leonards hair as the brunette enveloped him into his arms, squeezing the blonde as tight as he dared.

“Don’t you ever do anything like that ever again.” Leonard said softly as he buried his head in Jims shoulder, taking in the robust, woodsy scent that was all Jim, not caring to stop the small tremors that shot through his frame with every shaky breath. Jim held onto Leonard as the brunette shook them both, not caring that his shirt was feeling noticeably damper, that only made him hold Leonard closer as they both stood in silence, processing everything that had happened in their own way.

Once Leonards frame stopped shaking, he gave a small shuddering breath as his grip slowly loosened from around Jims waist but still holding the blonde close. Jim ran his fingers through the brunettes stray strands along the back of his neck, thankful for whatever had brought him back so he could enjoy this once again.

Jim gently pushed on Leonards shoulders, prying the brunette from his shoulder so he could get a good look at Leonards face again. Jim smiled softly as his eyes met Leonards, he could still see the pain and sorrow that the brunette was holding onto, swirling around in those hazel depths. Leonard had watched him die, and now that he thought about it, he did feel extremely guilty for putting the brunette like that. He had no idea how he would ever cope if something like that happened to Leonard and the roles were reversed.

Jim took Leonards face into his hands and slowly brought the brunettes lips to his in a soft kiss. Both of them stayed still for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of each others lips on theirs. Leonards breath hitched in his throat as he slowly moved his lips against Jims, he was certain he’d never be able to feel this again as he pulled Jim into him further, relishing every second.

Jim broke the kiss slowly and gazed lovingly at Leonard, his eyes going slightly wide in surprise to see Leonards once glowing green eyes that were now icy blue like his and full of emotion staring back at him. 

“Oh, Bones...” Jim whispered softly as he rested his hand on Leonards cheek and rubbing a thumb under the brunettes eye, wiping away a small trail of moisture that snaked its way down Leonards cheek. 

Leonard closed his eyes and leaned into Jims touch as the blonde moved to kiss Leonards forehead, a small smile replacing the brunettes frown as he closed his eyes and took another shuddering breath before opening his eyes, returning them to their normal hazel color. 

“I love you, Bones.” Jim whispered as a smile grazed over his features, his eyes crinkling in the way Leonard loved as he stared at the brunette. 

“I love you, Jim.” Leonard said as he met Jims smile with one of his own, he couldn’t help it, despite how conflicted he still felt inside. He never thought he’d hear those words ever again and hearing them now was music to his ears. 

“Come on, let’s go get all this over with.” Jim said as he held out his hand, offering it to Leonard with a small smile playing on his lips. 

Leonard gave a soft sigh and took Jims hand and gave it a hard squeeze, he wasn’t really looking forward to any of this.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! Guys! We've made it! We're finally here! This is it, the last chapter.
> 
> I am emotionally compromised.
> 
> Can you believe it? Man, I don't know whether I should be happy or sad, maybe both? God this feels so unreal.
> 
> I hope this chapter ties the story together, if only a little loosely since I have one shots to do for follow up. I hope each and every one of you enjoy this ending.

Jim led Leonard confidently out of the room and down the small hallway, heading towards the whispers and noise of the hall. Leonard could see and feel how the Jim favored his right leg instead of his left and how his footsteps were ever so slightly more slow and calculated while he was still healing, although the blonde would never admit it and Leonard wasn’t going to rock that particular boat again so soon.

As soon as Jim and Leonard hit the main entryway, there were small gasps and whispers of surprise as they all one by one stared at Jim with curious glances, and moving around to get a better look. Most everyone in this room had watched Jim die in front of them, or at least heard through the grapevine and none of them were expecting to see him back on his own two feet again.

“Aye! What’re ye lookin’ at! Get back to where you’re supposed to!” Connor said gruffly as he shuffled vampire and lycan alike back to where they were supposed to be gathered as he maneuvered his way through the crowd after getting a whiff of his friends familiar scents.

“Jesus, it’s good to see you lad, how are you?” Connor said as he pulled Jim in for a hug, completely ignoring Jims outstretched hand that was intended for merely a handshake. They had been through too much as far as Connor was concerned that a simple handshake just wouldn’t do.

“I’m… getting there.” Jim said thoughtfully, honestly he hadn’t really stopped to think much about how he was feeling or how he was doing with coming back from the dead, he’d rather not think about it too much honestly. He pushed the thoughts back further in his mind as he hugged Connor back, he’d have plenty of time later to process, after all of this is done and they all had time to breathe.

“Good, good.” Connor said with a tight squeeze and a hearty pat on the back as he sniffed Jim curiously a familiar scent hitting his nose. “Mate, I don’t know if it’s me or what, but you smell an awful lot like this guy over here.” Connor said as he released Jim from his grasp and thumbed over towards Leonard who raised an eyebrow curiously, he hadn’t noticed a difference in Jims scent, he still smelled like he always did to him.

“I do?” Jim asked quietly, scrunching up his nose, lifting his arm in the air one by one and taking a brief, over exaggerated sniff and raising an eyebrow slightly.

“Yeah mate, sorry to say, I’m not sure if that’s a good or bad thing, yeah?” Connor chuckled softly as he patted Leonards chest jokingly, throwing Jim a wink. 

“ACH! Bloody hell, Leonard!” Connor exclaimed loudly as he rubbed the back of his head where Leonard had smacked him quite harshly.

“You deserved that, asshole.” Leonard said with a small, playful growl as he crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow in Connors direction.

“Aye, fair enough. I suppose I deserve that.” Connor said with a rueful nod as he continued to rub his head, nodding in agreeance. “Anyway before this turns bloody and we mess up all these lads hard work, Kearne and Marco are over there talking with Layla and a few others and asked me to send you over if I saw ye.”

“Thanks, Connor.” Jim said with a small chuckle, shaking his head and patted the lycan on the shoulder before taking Leonards hand once more and weaved their way through the still staring and whispering crowd, finally managing to find Marco, Kearne, Viktor, Layla, Blaez and a couple more lycans that he didn’t recognize.

“James!” Marco said rather happily in greeting, catching the light reflecting off Jims light hair, as he made his way over to Jim and enveloped him in as much of a bone crushing hug that he thought the blonde could handle in his still healing state.

“Marco.” Jim said warmly as he returned the hug with a smile, closing his eyes and taking a small breath, burrowing his head slightly into the older vampires shoulder. Leonard couldn’t help but to smile himself as he watched the two exchange their moment, not being able to put into words at being able to see Jim standing there and hugging Marco meant to him. 

“Leonard, we have everyone gathered on the other side of the room, waiting for some kind of announcement or direction if you will, then we will deal with Accalia, who is outside in the stocks being lovingly attended to and finally we will have a short meeting discussing some of the finer points of this alliance if you will.” Kearne said briefly as he gestured in the direction of the large gathering of lycans with a few vampires off to the side, waiting patiently for orders. 

“And I’m supposed to…?” Leonard trailed off with a raised eyebrow as he looked from the group of lycans and back to Kearne. 

“You have overthrown their alpha, by rights and law you are now their alpha. Even more so if you take into consideration the…” Viktor explained as he brushed a finger against Leonards white tuft of hair briefly. “They won’t listen to any of us, only your command, they have chosen.”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll be right beside you.” Jim whispered softly in Leonard’s ear, squeezing the brunettes hand reassuringly. The blonde didn’t miss the way that Leonard had stiffened significantly at the thought of having to go up in front of a big group and speak to them. 

Leonard definitely wasn’t a public speaker, hell, he wasn’t even a people person most days and had a hard enough time having one on one conversations, even with Jim and now they expected him to just waltz up on stage and start giving orders, to actually be leader a pack of lycans and somehow help broker a truce? Leonard felt slightly dizzy at the thought as the weight of responsibility weighed heavy on his shoulders. 

Jim wrapped his arm around Leonards shoulder and turned the brunette in the direction of the crowd and helped him walk through and up onto the small step so that Leonard could oversee the crowd. Leonard was probably too in shock or Jim was sure the brunette would resist completely under normal circumstances or at least grumbled his resistance. 

The crowd quietened down as they saw Leonard and Jim making their way towards the front of the room, bowing slightly as they made their way slowly past them. 

Jim situated Leonard on the small step, facing him towards the crowd as Leonard seemed almost incapable of doing it himself. The brunette had seemingly frozen in place once he gazed out towards the crowd, staring at the multitude of eyes, some glowing amber, some normal, that were all staring back at him.

“Uhm… I uh…” Leonard cleared his throat and stammered out as he felt Jim nudge his arm softly behind him in encouragement. Jim waited a few moments, hoping that Leonard would find his voice but it was becoming increasingly clear that Leonard was completely out of his element. 

Jim swiftly stepped out from behind Leonard and grabbed his hand, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with the brunette. Jim could see Leonards mouth open slightly, still in shock as he looked to Jim in question. 

“First and foremost, We want to thank each and every one of you for your help here tonight.” Jim started out loudly as he gazed out in the crowd, his posture loose, his voice steady, like he was born to lead. Jim could feel Leonards shoulders drop slightly, stress bleeding from them as Jim took over the spotlight, happy to let the blonde take the reigns. 

“We also want to acknowledge and thank everyone for their sacrifices tonight as well, I know none of this has been easy on anyone, especially to go against instinct and your own alpha. We will hold appropriate ceremonies for the deceased tomorrow night. We wouldn’t have been successful tonight if it hadn’t been for each and everyone of your help and commitment to our cause.” Jim continued and squeezed Leonards hand gently, and feeling the brunette squeeze back tightly, he couldn’t help but to smile to himself. 

“We will continue to discuss our newly formed alliance with our leaders and get input from everyone here tonight in the form of a vote. We want this transition to be an easy one that will benefit us all so that we can all live in peace and harmony and focus on our own lives and families.” Jims gaze met Macros in the back and was met with a soft smile. 

“For now, you are all allowed to do whatever you need. Whether it be to rest, to grieve, or to watch us deal with a certain troublemaker who is currently outside in the stocks, it’s up to you. We will let everyone know when we will hold the next meeting to go over what we want out of our new alliance. Thank you all again.” Jim concluded with a small bow towards the crowd. Much to Viktor and Kearnes surprise, the crowd bowed back, seeming to accept Jim as their pseudo alpha with the blonde none the wiser.

“Well said, James.” Layla said with a small smile as Jim came back over to join them with Leonard in tow, still slightly shell shocked. “It’s nice to see them accept you as their leader as well.”

“I… what?” Jim asked, taken aback as he looked at Layla, face scrunched in slight confusion as he waited for an explanation. Why would a group of lycans accept Jim as their leader?

“Aye, probably something to do with the new hairstyle and the fact that you smell more like Leonard now than ya used to. I think they all assume you’re mated. That means you’re technically on the level of McCoy here but more like a beta, they’ll still follow Leonards orders over your own if it came down to it, but the sentiment is there.” Connor explained with a smug look as he crossed his arms over his chest, almost as if he was daring Jim to give him an order.

“That’s awesome, so what can I have them do?” Jim asked excitedly as his confused expression turned into more of a hopeful smile at he glanced between Layla and Connor.

“I don’t think you’re in any condition to be making and sort of orders just yet, you ain’t captain of this ship by a long shot.” Leonard growled lightly but with no real malice behind his words as he smiled softly at Jims fake defeated expression and out turned bottom lip. “Quit your poutin’, infant.” Leonard grumbled in Jims ear as he kissed the blonde softly on the cheek.

“I think it’s about time for the show, don’t you think? Everyone is heading outside.” Kearne said to no one in particular as he followed the last of the stragglers out of the hall and outside to where Accalia was being held.

“Show?” Leonard asked quietly with an upturned brow as his eyes followed Kearne and everyone else making their way outside.

“Aye, public execution.” Connor said with a small smirk then mumbled “More than she deserves if you ask me.” As he made his way to follow Kearne outside.

“Public? Really?” Leonard said as his eyebrows went almost into his hairline at the thought of a public execution. Not that he didn’t think that Accalia deserved everything she had coming, it just seemed so archaic, so barbaric to have a public killing like this.

“It has been our law for many millennia. It keeps us in line for the most part. Don’t want to lose your head? Don’t step out of line.” Blaez said simply with a small smile and a lazy shrug as he too followed Marco and Kearne outside.

“You don’t have to watch if you don’t want, Bones. You can stay inside.” Jim offered as he took in Leonards slightly uncomfortable posture and unsure look in his eyes about all of this.

“No…” Leonard started out slowly and thoughtfully. “I’m coming with you.”

Leonard didn’t really like the idea of a public execution, no matter how terrible the person was, but for Jim, for this, he could make an exception just this one time and he figured it would probably look better if he at least showed his face for everyone else here.

“Let’s go then.” Jim said as he lifted Leonards hand and kissed it softly, turning to follow Marco, Layla and Viktor outside.

They walked through the doors leading outside and were met with a large group of lycans that looked to be significantly larger than the one they had inside.

“News travels fast between packs. I had some members go to the nearby packs, all which were extremely cooperative. Surprisingly Accalias way of thinking was quite unpopular with most of the smaller packs. It’s going to be the larger packs beyond these borders that we will have trouble with.” Layla said rather glumly at the thought as she lead everyone to the front of the crowd.

“That will be a problem for later, for now we have other matters to attend.” Marco all but growled as he laid his eyes on Accalia herself who all but smiled like a cheshire cat at hearing their all too familiar voices once again. Accalia was hunched over slightly, head pointed at the ground, stuffed in a modified stock that had silver along the places where her hands and neck touched.

Leonard could see where her skin was red and slightly burned by the silver, she was doing her best to ignore the pain but he could see it on her face how much it was bothering her. Accalias feet were also bound by silver shackles that were double locked and so close together that she couldn’t run even if she had managed to get herself out of the stocks which looked to be extremely difficult if all the locks and chains around it had any say.

“Why hello boys. Come to let me out of here or at least kiss me goodbye?” Accalia purred as a glint of humor reflected off of her eyes, but Leonard could see right past it, down to her very soul and he could see that she was afraid, no, terrified and her bravado was only a rouse that was only skin deep. So shallow it would probably only take the slightest prick for it to deflate, she only held it in place so not to show weakness or lose face in front of her audience.

“The only way you’re leaving those stocks is with your head detached from your body.” Marco growled lowly as he glared at Accalia, his eyes glowing brilliantly with his carefully hidden rage that he’d managed to keep in check ever since Lorcan was murdered, but now, he held nothing back any longer. Accalia only smirked at Marco but gave no verbal reply as she adjusted herself in the stocks, biting back a hiss when she hit the silver lining.

Then Leonards ears picked up on more jangling and clinking of metal on metal, turning his head slightly, he saw another long line of lycans being ushered onto the small stage. They were all in leg shackles that were all connected to one another, each one also had their hands clasped and shackled behind their backs and each bore a metal collar around their necks with small silver spikes on the inside that were also on chains that were all connected to each other. They really didn’t want any of these guys getting away.

“Accalias followers that refused to see sense. Now they get to watch, and wait their turn.” Marco leaned in with a whisper towards Jim and Leonard, not taking his eyes off the stage or Accalia as his eyes bore straight through her.

“Thank you all and welcome to the new regime. One of peace, of tolerance and understanding.” Kearne began, getting the crowds attention who began to clap and yell, eager to get the show on the road. 

“I know this is our law, this is what we are accustomed and what our very way of life demand that we do but I hope that moving forward that we will not have to stoop to this level of barbaric behavior any longer, that we can be more than this. I hope that everything that we have been through tonight and many nights before will be remembered for a long time to come of what we hope and what we are going to strive to be moving forward.” Keane said with authority, taking a slight pause as even more cheers erupted from the crowd.

“Let us begin.” Kearne said once the cheers had died down some as he gestured a hand in Marco, Jim and Leonards direction. Marco was the first to climb up on stage, followed by Jim and Leonard with Viktor, Layla and Blaez bringing up the rear.

Once they were all on stage next to Accalia, Leonard could see a lycan that he didn’t know come up from the other side of the stage, carrying a long silver, whip like rope over his shoulder. The young lycan handled it carefully with a gloved hand as he handed it to Kearne, who took it without hesitation. Once the lycan was gone, Kearne unfurled it and cracked the whip a couple times, extending it to its full length.

“Marco.” Kearne said as he held out his hand and offered the older vampire the whip. 

Marco took the whip from Kearnes hand, grasping it tightly and getting a feel for the cool weight of the silver in his hands as he too gave it a practice flick, ignoring the slight tingling he felt in his hand from the direct contact with the silver handle.

“This is for Lorcan.” Marco said sternly as he reared back and let the whip crack across Accalias back sharply with no hesitation, the sound of the whip echoing through the courtyard, tearing at her shirt and causing her skin to immediately welt and ooze blood. To Accalias credit, she stayed silent, although Leonard could see how much of a hard time she was having as he watched her jump slightly then snap her jaws shut and clamp down on her lip to keep from crying out.

Leonard started at the noise and swallowed thickly as he looked from Accalias already torn back to the whip that had a slight sheen of red on the tip and swallowed down the bile that threatened to rise as Marco passed the whip to Layla and taking his place back in line with the others.

“This is for my family that you pulled apart and tortured.” Layla snarled as she too brought the whip back and threw it forward with an even louder crack that Marco had managed. The whip came to rest on Accalias lower half, earning a small cry from her lips as the whip reached around her ribs and stomach, leaving its mark in its wake.

“Jim.” Leonard said softly, only one word, but the plea was clear. Jim turned to Leonard and he could see how uncomfortable the brunette was and he knew that he was only still standing up here for show for Jim and their cause and for the rest of his new pack, but every fiber of Leonard screamed that he didn’t want to be here any longer.

It was one thing to give someone a quick death sentence and it was entirely another to drag it out with torture beforehand. Leonard didn’t want anything to do with this or watch it any longer for that matter. Jim frowned slightly at Leonard before moving quickly across the stage, catching Braedens attention who wasn’t too far away. Jim whispered something quick to Braeden who nodded and blurred off quickly back inside the castle.

It wasn’t but fifteen seconds later that Braeden was back outside and was carrying Jims sword that he was using in the fight earlier that night. Jim took the blade in his hands and walked back to his place on stage. Leonard had been handed the whip and he was holding it like it was a snake that was about to bite him. Jim walked back over and took the whip from his hands wordlessly and placed it down on the stage, taking Leonards place at the front of the line.

Jim eyed everyone on stage, silently asking if anyone dared to question him with what he was obviously about to do. When none came he leaned in close to Leonard, nuzzling his neck gently and whispered “don’t watch” softly into his ear. Leonard almost wanted to snort, like Jim needed to tell him not to watch but he bit his tongue and nodded once as he took turns staring out at the crowd and staring down at the bloody whip at his feet.

“This is kind of poetic, don’t you think?” Jim said cooly as he twirled the blade in his hand, getting a feel for its weight once again before looking down and eyeing the back of Accalias head. 

“You!?” Accalia said in surprise, not expecting to hear Jims voice since she had been unable to lift her head to look at anyone or anything from the way she was positioned in the stocks and shackled up. “I thought I killed you!”

“You wish, bitch. Any last words?” Jim asked as he inspected his blade and twirled it around in his hands a couple times, gazing down at Accalias beaten and shaking form. If he didn’t know why she was here in the stocks, Jim might have almost felt sorry for her. Her face showed defiance but her body screamed defeat as it sagged slightly from the weight of her stinging back and ribs.

“Fuck you.” Accalia said defiantly and spat at Jims feet, or at least she tried to. Before the spit had time to reach the ground, Jims arm and hands went quickly into motion and if you blinked you would have missed the quick slice that deftly separated Accalias body from her head. 

There was no noise, no resistance from the blade, nor Accalia. The only sign that anything at all had happened was the sudden sharp smell of blood that immediately wafted through the courtyard and the quiet thud of a head hitting the planks.

There was no cheering, there was no noise, only silent and somber reflection. As much as everyone wanted Accalia gone for good, and as much as she deserved it, she was still a life taken needlessly, even if it was by her own doing.

Jim dropped the sword, letting it clatter to the wooden floor, flecks of blood splattered from the blade as he breathed out heavily, like a weight was finally, finally being lifted off his shoulders. 

It was done. 

Him and Leonard could finally take a breath and relax, focus on themselves and getting everything right, the way it should have been all along. They could finally sit down and talk about their ideas and their plans for the future without having to worry or look over their shoulders.

“This is your last chance to change your minds. The last offer you will have to spare your lives and come to our side.” Kearne said harshly as he gestured to Accalias body that was now quickly being cleaned up and taken away to a small fire off to the side of the stage. 

Accalias body was tossed into the flames unceremoniously. The reign and rule of an autocratic tyrant was now literally going up in flames. There would be no final words for her, no celebration of her existence, no memories to be shared, only for her to be forgotten with time. Leonard watched as the ambers rose above the flames, dancing along with the wind before they were blown away out and over the castle walls, only to die out quickly after and dissolve into nothingness, as if she had never even existed.

Only two out of the several lycans on stage came to their senses and swore a blood oath to the new pack, the new allegiance and were unhooked and ushered off stage with a couple guards, just in case they weren’t serious and trying to save their hides just to try and escape later. The rest were still standing there silently and defiantly, accepting their fate, loyal to the concept of an idea until the very end.

“Very well, next!” Kearne shouted as a couple lycan guards unhitched the next lycan in line and moved him toward the bloodied stockade and clasped him in snug, foregoing the chains as they had no intention of dragging it out this time.

“Jesus.” Leonard mumbled only to himself, no one else heard but he figured that was for the best. He didn’t think they were going to line all these lycans up one by one like a damn train of executions, one was enough for him as his stomach began to flip. He was so done with all of this. While the others were preoccupied with watching Jim help get the lycan strapped in the irons, Leonard slipped off of the stage and made his way around to the gate as quick as he dared.

Leonard slipped out of a side door and outside the walls, he leaned against the door for a few moments and gathered himself, taking in a breath of fresh air that wasn’t tainted with blood or smoke and started off in a random direction. Being on the opposite side of the castle this time, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going but he had a good idea.

Blurring off into the trees he was beginning to feel much better, almost a sense of being free again, his own person. He had Jim again, he was breathing, he was talking, he was himself, he was alive. His main problem was taken care of and he didn’t have to constantly look over his shoulder now, or at least he hoped not. He hoped that they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else wanting to use him or his blood but he hoped after tonight would be enough of a warning. They had managed not to lose too many followers and everything seemed to go by and large as well as it could have.

Leonard slowed down once he caught the faint but familiar scent of Viktor, which told him he was getting closer and on the right path. Turning once he hit the clearing, Leonard emerged from the trees and made his way over towards the cliff, the same cliff that he had found himself at when Jim had died. He made his way to the edge and plopped down heavily on the ground, dangling his feet and legs over the edge and looked down at the flowing river below, getting lost in the ambiance of the water and the breeze in his hair.

If he was human still, there would be no way in hell you’d ever get him to sit this close to the edge, let alone dangle his legs off the side but after everything they had been through these past couple months, this seemed like a drop in the risk taking bucket so he threw caution to the wind as he inhaled the fresh air and leaned back on his hands, staring up to the sky, watching the stars twinkle brilliantly as the wind whipped his hair back and forth.

They had been so busy with everything, having to move around quickly and secretly that he had never really gotten to slow down and appreciate the world around him with his new abilities. The stars shone and twinkled like he had never been able to see before. It also helped that there was no light pollution here to speak of, but it was awe inspiring nonetheless as he got lost looking up at the sky, thinking of nothing in particular.

Leonard got so lost in his stargazing that he didn’t even hear the quiet footsteps coming up from behind him until his view was obscured by a softly smiling face and a mop of messy blonde hair.

“Hey, Bones. You okay?” Jim asked softly as he moved out of Leonards view and sat close to the brunette, but still giving him his space.

“I just needed some air.” Leonard said quietly, leaving the question open, he really wasn’t exactly sure how he was feeling if he was being honest with himself. Everything had happened so quickly, only to come screeching to a halt just as fast, he hadn’t had time to slow down and process.

“I understand.” Jim nodded softly as he looked over at Leonard and then gazed up at the night sky that Leonard was still enraptured so deeply in. “Beautiful aren’t they?” Jim added softly, glancing over at Leonard briefly before gazing back upwards.

“They are. I never had time… before…” Leonard sighed softly, he had no idea where he was going with that statement but nonetheless it got caught in his throat and he couldn’t make himself spit it out no matter how hard he tried.

Jim looked from the sky and back to Leonard who now had his eyes closed tight, frowning slightly, Jim shuffled over and bumped his shoulder gently against Leonards who took it as an invitation and rested his head against Jims shoulder, sighing softly.

“I’m sorry for back there. I didn’t think it’d make you that uncomfortable, but I should have known.” Jim said softly, chastising himself for not realizing he was putting Leonard in such an uncomfortable position, realizing the brunette only stood up there as long as he did, only for him.

Leonard didn’t answer, only nodded as he gazed back up at the stars that were beginning to fade slightly, the only indication that dawn was soon approaching.

“I’m sorry for all of this, Bones. We’ve been… You’ve been through so much without hardly much complaint and you’ve just been so good to me Bones. No one else has done anything close to what you’ve done for me and I can’t even begin to tell you how much I love you for that. I’m sorry about all of this, everything that’s happened to you. I just… I’m sorry.” Jim finished so quietly that Leonard could barely hear the words pass over the blondes lips as Jim rested his head heavily against Leonards as they sat in silence for a few moments.

Jim was beginning to get uncomfortable as the silence stretched on, thinking maybe Leonard was having second thoughts about this whole thing, that maybe he wanted to go his own way now that everything was said and done and he didn’t have to constantly be worried about someone out to get him and quite frankly, Jim wouldn’t blame him if he did.

Jim quickly found himself flat on his back before he could even blink. Looking utterly confused at how he ended up in this current position, he glanced up at the smug, grinning face of Leonard gazing down at him. Jims confused frown quickly turned into a grin as he placed one hand behind his head and ran the other through Leonards hai, searching the brunettes face with s slight twinkle in his eyes.

“Jim, these past couple of months have been the worst in my entire life, worse than when my wife cheated on me and I walked out.” Leonard started out roughly, and he could feel Jim stiffen slightly beneath him and shift uncomfortably but Leonard held the blonde in place with a small frown. 

“I’ve been kidnapped, told that lycans and vampires exist, been tossed around between the two, attacked by a pack of lycans, almost lost you to a lycan bite, killed by a vampire with anger and jealousy issues, then watched that vampire get beheaded. I’ve been taken across the world to a different country, fight for my life and watch you lose yours. Jim, this has been one god damn mess of a freak show.” Leonard huffed out a quiet laugh at the sound of it all as it passed over his lips, it sounded absolutely absurd when he said it all out loud.

“But yanno what?” Leonard said as he moved his head and leveled his gaze down to look at Jim who looked rather sheepish and upset about everything Leonard had said. Jim felt a stab of guilt wash over him as he remembered and the memories of everything that he and Leonard had been through.

“What?” Jim asked softly as he searched Leonards face, unsure of what exactly he would say since the brunettes face was giving nothing away, his heart and mind going to the worst case scenario.

“I wouldn’t change a bit of it for anything.” Leonard said quietly as a smile crept up over his lips, rubbing his head gently against Jims forehead before lowering his lips and capturing the blondes with his.

“What? Really?” Jim asked a little dumbfounded at Leonards confession when the brunette finally lifted his head slightly.

“Yes, you idiot.” Leonard said lovingly with a small laugh as he kissed Jims cheek softly and gazed into Jims soft, blue glowing eyes. “I’d go through all that bullshit again if it meant I’d get to have you in the end. We made it through all the bullshit and we came out the other side, if only just barely and I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side. I love you, Jim, more than anything. You’ve been there for me since before I even gave a rats ass about you or anything else you had to say. Yeah you were an absolute idiot and sacrificed yourself many times where I just wanted to bring you back to life and strangle you again for putting your fool neck on the line, but I couldn’t blame you, not really. Not when I would have done the same if I were in your shoes.” Leonard said quietly as he looked over his shoulder and gazed out over the cliff, watching the first rays of light start to make their way out across the horizon.

“Oh Bones. Who knew you had such a way with words? You old romantic.” Jim said gently as he nudged Leonards side softly, causing the brunette to chuckle softly. “I love you too and I’d go through hell and back again if that’s what it took to keep you safe.” Jim answered back as he tugged on Leonards shirt, bringing Leonards face closer down to his, causing the brunette to turn and meet Jims lips.

The two sat underneath the rapidly fading stars as Leonard deepened the kiss, capturing Jims lips completely as they kissed as the sun began to peak over the horizon, saying goodbye to the previous night and everything that it held and greeting them with the dawn of a new day, of a new era, of hopefully a time of peace and coexistence.

Jim pulled Leonard closer to him, relishing in the brunettes rougher lips that were dancing slowly against his, thanking everything that he knew and had that Leonard and himself for that matter and everyone that they cared about had made it through to the other side. Jim didn’t want this moment to end but Leonard seemed to have other ideas as the brunette pulled away slowly, almost as if he had the same mixed feelings.

“I suppose we should probably start heading back, what with the sun and all.” Leonard said softly between kisses as he peppered Jims jaw, causing the blonde to smile and chuckle out a small laugh as Leonards stubble tickled his cheek.

“I suppose you’re right, but I can’t help but wonder…” Jim said as he reluctantly patted Leonards back, signaling the brunette to move and stood to his feet, offering a hand which Leonard took and pulled himself up and eyed Jim, wondering where he was going with his train of thought. Jim stretched out his arms and hands and waited for the sun as he gazed from his arms to the sun expectantly.

“Are you sure you want to test this?” Leonard asked as he finally clued in to what Jim was actually doing.

“How else are we going to know? If anything you can drag my ass back to the castle if this goes sideways.” Jim said with a shrug, arms still out, waiting for the sun to come up and meet them.

“Maybe after a bit. Might go get a glass of ice tea and watch you flop around like a fish out of water for a bit first.” Leonard snorted quietly as he rested his arm across Jims shoulders and kissed his cheek quickly.

“Bones, you wound me.” Jim said as he placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt, face morphing into a laugh as he watched Leonard trying to keep his best straight face but failing miserably.

“Just know if I drag your ass back over a few large rocks, that it’ll be completely on accident.” Leonard said as his mouth turned into a grin, followed by a quiet chuckle, not able to keep the seriousness to his face any longer.

“I’ll take that into consideration. Now here comes the sun.” Jim said as he watched the sun inch across the ground, bathing everything in light. Jim kept his arms outstretched as the sun finally made it to his feet and up his body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back slightly, letting the sun get to every inch of his exposed skin that he could.

After a few moments of soaking in the sun, Leonard was starting to get slightly nervous as Jim hadn’t moved or made a sound as he stood there soaking it in.

“Well?” Leonard asked quietly as he looked up and down Jims face and arms, looking for any sign that the sun was having an effect on Jim.

“Well… I don’t feel any different?” Jim said slightly unsure as he gazed down at his arms. “I want to say I think it’s working? I don’t really feel much of anything.” Jim flipped his arms over and back again, looking for any signs of sun damage, but after finding none, not even slightly red skin, he began to smile.

“You know what this means, Bones?” Jim asked excitedly as he waved his arms in the air over the ground.

“That now nowhere is safe for me to hide from your infantile behavior?” Leonard asked with a smirk as he patted Jim gently on the ass, squeezing softly.

“Wow, Bones. Really? Rude.” Jim said with a huff before smiling and kissing Leonard on the lips and quickly moving up his jaw, kissing his temple before gazing at his tuft of white hair before fingering it gently to the side.

“I love you, Jim.” Leonard said with a chuckle and another pat on Jims ass for good measure.

“I love you too, Bones.” Jim said with a smile that turned into a smirk before nipping Leonards ear with a soft, playful bite, making the brunette shudder.

“I suppose we really should get back. Do you think they’re done by now? Where do we even go from here, Jim?” Leonard sighed softly as he pulled Jim in close, gazing back out over the now sun illuminated cliff and to the running river below them.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, it’s been a long time since we’ve had proper time to relax, I’m tired and you’re overdue old man.” Jim chuckled as he flicked Leonards white spot gently, earning a harsh snort from the brunette. “They were finishing up when I left and noticed you were gone, so they should be done by now, they went through them rather quickly, a small mercy. As for what we do now? I suppose we go back, have a talk with everyone about what's the best way to proceed forward, what’s going to be the best interest for everyone and then we hit the road and travel, trying to spread the word to everyone we can find and hope that they see things our way, or your way I should say.” Jim finished with a small laugh.

“What do you mean my way?” Leonard asked with an upturned brow as the wind continued to whip through his hair as he regarded Jim. They had just done away with one tyrant whose ideas they didn’t agree with, he wasn’t about to become another.

“I don’t think you quite understand what kind of power you hold, Bones. You’re an alpha now, not just on a pack level but on some other supernatural upper level of alphaness. If you were just a regular alpha and you ordered someone to hop off a cliff, they’d probably look at you funny and politely refuse, but now? With what Viktor had to say, if you told someone to hop off a cliff, and really meant it, they wouldn’t have a choice.” Jim explained the best he could, at least that was his interpretation with what Viktor had to say.

“You know I’d never ask anyone to do that, Jim. I’m not even sure I still even want this responsibility.” Leonard said quietly with a small sigh, rubbing his face gently.

“I know you don’t, which is why you’re just the enforcer, you’re basically just there for show. Layla is going to take control of this pack as well as her own and we’ll appoint other leaders from this group and appoint them alphas of other packs and they’ll answer to you, but it’ll still be a group effort, you’re not going to be in this alone, Bones, not anymore.” Jim said as he grabbed Leonards hand and squeezed gently before bringing it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

“I guess that doesn’t sound so bad, as long as we’re in it together.” Leonard said with a slight nod, squeezing Jims hand back.

“Forever, Bones.” Jim answered as he kissed Leonards cheek and nuzzled it softly.

“God help me. Forever?” Leonard groaned loudly as he nudged Jim gently.

“Forever and ever, Bones! Till the end of time and beyond, together forever, every day of our waking lives and we don’t sleep that much yanno.” Jim said with a laugh and a smirk as he went on, relishing in Leonards playful grimace.

“Come on, idiot, let’s get back before I shove you off this cliff.” Leonard said with a laugh as he kissed Jims cheek and moving away slightly from the blonde, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants.

“Well now, Bones. Right here, right now? So much for foreplay.” Jim said as he wiggled his eyebrows as he watched Leonard shed his clothes, drinking in the man in front of him.

“Race you.” Was Leonards only reply as he smirked at Jim before shuddering in the sun, the air around him shimmering as it got warmer and falling to all fours as his body shook and grew, twisting around as the white alpha suddenly emerged before Jims eyes. Leonards eyes were now almost even with Jims as Leonard sat on his haunches and gazed at Jim with as much of a wolfy smirk as he could muster.

Jim couldn’t help but gaze at Leonard in awe, the first time seeing Leonard as an all white lycan with his new piercing blue eyes was awe inspiring to say the least. Jims hand unconsciously moved towards Leonards head, who bowed it slightly, giving Jim easier access as his hand got lost in the now pure white strands.

“Wow, Bones. Can I say how beautiful you are? Is that weird?” Jim looked at Leonard in question, temporarily stunned as Leonard locked eyes with him and nuzzled his hand gently. Jim could hear Leonards chest rumble as he moved his hand across and through the white fur, scratching different spots as Jim took Leonard in. Jim thought Leonard looked absolutely breathtaking and in the back of his mind he added, and all his.

Leonard must have grown impatient as he let out a little grunt and nudged Jim with his nose to snap the blonde out of it. Jim gave Leonard one last scratch under the chin and picked up Leonards clothes from the ground.

“You might need these when we get back you know.” Jim chided gently with a smile as Leonard brought himself up on all fours and licked the side of Jims face, causing his white streak to stand straight up. “God Bones, that’s so gross, your breath…” Jim complained half heartedly as he laughed and tried fixing his hair.

Leonard let out a breathy chuckle as he turned and whipped his tail in Jims face before he took off at a fast gallop, disappearing almost silently into the trees with barely a rustle of a leaf.

“Hey! No fair! Get back here!” Jim yelled to Leonard as he took off in a blur, trying his best to catch up, but Jim was content in just hanging back for a moment and watching Leonard sprint through the trees, having a blast with the wind whipping through his slightly shaggy fur. 

They had come such a long way since that very first night when they first met, both their stories clouded by a haze of mystery and confusion and slight ill tempers toward each other and they still had a long way to go, but they had each other and that was what was most important to Jim. They’d get through this next phase and anything else this existence brought with it, as long as they had each other.

“Gotcha!” Jim said with a laugh as he took a running leap and landed gracefully on Leonards back, digging his hands into the soft, white fur for steady purchase. Jim could feel Leonard chuckle softly before the brunette threw his head back slightly and began to howl playfully through the trees, enjoying the new found freedom of not having to constantly look over their shoulders, at least for the time being. 

Jim could hear the wolves echoing Leonards howl coming from the fast approaching castle as the mix of howls wafted through the trees and he couldn’t help but join in the chorus and added his own voice as they made their way back, back to home and to their old and new family members. Ready for wherever this grand adventure took them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENNDDD!! *insert angels singing*
> 
> I just want to take another second and thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart that have read this fic, each and every one of you that have commented, shared, drew art week after week and kept coming back and giving me encouragement. If it wasn't for you guys, I'm not sure if I ever would have finished it, and definitely would not have written nearly as much as I did.
> 
> You guys seriously don't know how amazing each and every one of you are and how much I deeply appreciate each and every one of you. I'll miss hearing from you guys every week :(
> 
> Last little bit, this is definitely not the end! I have a handful of one shots that I am going to write for this, including the ideas that Redford and Megan have given me! I'm not quite sure that I will keep myself on the weekly schedule that I did on this fic, it was a LOT of work and commitment. I won't keep you guys hanging long for updates and ficlets, that I do promise! And I will just update whenever I get done with them, whatever day that may be.
> 
> And if anyone has any ideas for a one shot or want to know any more information about anything at all, don't be afraid to message me here or on Tumblr. I love you guys!


End file.
